


Les Sorciers

by Alixe



Series: Harry Potter - Tome 7, 3/4 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Family, Friendship, Gen, Head Auror Harry Potter, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Police Procedural, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Romance, Social Issues, Wizarding Politics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 190,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixe/pseuds/Alixe
Summary: PARTIE IV : Treize ans ont passé depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Harry est désormais commandant des Aurors, les enfants grandissent et les sorciers apprennent à vivre entre magie et modernité. Suite des Survivants, des Bâtisseurs et des Réformateurs





	1. I : Une action hors du commun

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice, Steamboat Willie et Xenon.
> 
> Pour ceux qui viennent voir en curieux, cette histoire est la quatrième partie d'une saga qui couvre la vie de Harry, de ses proches et du monde magique en général entre la bataille de Poudlard et l'épilogue du tome 7 (19 ans en tout). La première partie s'appelle Les Survivants. Vous pouvez cependant jeter un œil sur ce chapitre, puisque tout le monde sait où nous allons (vers l'épilogue), il n'y a pas tellement de suspense.
> 
> Je suis consciente que ce premier chapitre manque un peu d'action et de dialogues, mais il fallait tout remettre en place après une si longue absence de ma part. Je vous rassure, il y a des chapitres plus animés, avec des enquêtes et des dialogues.
> 
>  
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 1er juillet 2011

Comme chaque matin, Harry fit le tour des bureaux des Aurors pour saluer chacun de ses subordonnés en arrivant au QG.

Il avait pris cette habitude après son entrée en fonction, et en avait très vite vu les bénéfices. Non seulement cela incitait ses équipes à arriver tôt, mais cela leur permettait de lui soumettre leurs questions ou leurs petits problèmes. De son côté, il en profitait pour prendre des nouvelles de chacun et discuter quelques minutes avec eux avant que ses nombreuses activités ne l’absorbent complètement.

La seule table devant laquelle il n’appréciait pas de s’arrêter était celle de Cyprien Muldoon. Comme aux autres, il lui serrait la main et lui demandait comment il allait, mais la question n’était pas plus sincère que l’invariable « Très bien » qu’il recevait en réponse.

En dix-huit mois, rien n’avait changé entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient toujours une conception sensiblement différente du métier qu’ils partageaient. À chaque innovation que Harry avait proposée, il avait lu le refus, voire le mépris, dans les yeux de son subordonné. Toutefois, Muldoon n’avait jamais prêché la sédition, et Harry le laissait faire à sa guise, considérant qu’il ne mettait pas en péril son autorité.

Les affaires qu’il confiait à l’Auror réfractaire constituaient cependant l’un des seuls points de friction entre Harry et son adjoint, Stanislas Pritchard. Celui-ci préconisait de mettre Muldoon sur des enquêtes requérant beaucoup d’expérience, ce qui correspondait effectivement au profil de l’Auror senior. Mais Harry n’arrivait pas à accorder sa confiance à un homme qui ne suivait pas les entraînements en duel du samedi matin et qui pouvait leur faire perdre un procès par son refus de prendre en compte la réforme des procédures criminelles. De ce fait, il le cantonnait dans des missions mineures. C’était peut-être du gâchis, mais le jeune commandant estimait que c’était la mauvaise volonté dont son subordonné faisait preuve qui en était la cause.

Après leur habituel salut convenu, il termina sa tournée et arriva enfin à son bureau.

— Alors, tout s’est bien passé, hier ? lui demanda Stanislas.

La veille, Harry avait participé à l’inauguration du musée de la Magie créé par Ginny, Fleur et Andromeda.

— Très bien, tout le monde semblait content. Aujourd’hui, c’est l’ouverture officielle. Je n’ai même pas vu ma femme ce matin !

Il n’avait trouvé à côté de lui en se réveillant qu’un petit mot proposant qu’ils se retrouvent le soir au Terrier pour récupérer leurs enfants hébergés depuis la veille par leurs grands-parents.

—  Toute la presse en parle, lui assura Pritchard en désignant le tas de journaux qu’il épluchait chaque matin.

Dans les premières années qui avaient suivi sa victoire contre Voldemort, Harry avait renoncé à lire la presse, ne désirant pas apprendre ce qu’on disait de lui. Il avait cependant dû reprendre l’habitude de s’informer quand il était devenu commandant des Aurors.

Si l’on exceptait les piques subtiles lancées par Rita qui avait réussi à l’interviewer au début de sa prise de fonction, les journaux avaient été relativement neutres à l’annonce de sa promotion, relatant sa nomination comme une suite logique du service qu’il avait rendu à sa communauté en la débarrassant de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-toujours-pas-le-nom. Ses dix ans au sein du corps des Aurors avaient été rappelés, ainsi que les arrestations les plus marquantes qui avaient jalonné sa carrière. Son implication dans la modernisation des moyens de preuve avait aussi été révélée au grand public, ainsi que les séances d’entraînement qu’il organisait depuis des années.

La suite avait été moins idyllique : au cours des mois suivants, chaque opération ne se terminant pas par une victoire éclatante de ses services donnait lieu à des articles qui marquaient leur incompréhension face à ces manquements. C’était comme si la présence d’un Survivant à la tête du bureau des Aurors devait garantir l’arrestation rapide et systématique de tous les criminels du monde sorcier !

La première vague de critiques l’avait désarçonné. Heureusement, il avait à ses côtés Stanislas Pritchard. Son adjoint n’avait pas passé les articles sous silence, comme l’avaient fait ses autres collègues, ni ne s’était répandu en protestations rageuses, comme son épouse outrée de le voir mis en cause. Non, Stanislas avait repris chacun des dossiers et les avait revus avec Harry pour déterminer si une erreur avait été commise et s’il y avait des leçons à en tirer.

Harry avait fini par admettre que toutes les affaires ne pouvaient être résolues. Certains criminels se montraient assez subtils pour déjouer les Aurors et tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs. Il avait appris à doser les compliments et les critiques qu’il adressait à ses subordonnés en prenant en compte les difficultés rencontrées lors des enquêtes, et non en fonction de la pression de l’opinion publique. Cette attitude avait été très appréciée par ses collègues qui s’étaient sentis soutenus et évalués à leur propre valeur.

Ce matin-là, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ annonçait sur sa Une l’ouverture du musée de la Magie, et le compte-rendu du rédacteur en chef s’étalait sur la moitié de la page 3. Harry parcourut l’article avec attention : visiblement Harold Tribune avait beaucoup aimé ce qu’il avait vu. Harry paria pour une affluence importante au cours de l’été ; il n’allait pas souvent voir Ginny.

Il n’ignorait pas qu’il ne fallait pas pour autant compter sur des louanges unanimes. Pour commencer, il était bien placé pour savoir que toute personne qui entreprend une action hors du commun est critiquée. D’autre part, Ginny et ses deux associées avaient fait des choix politiques qui ne seraient pas appréciés par tous les sorciers.

Mais il était temps qu’il s’occupe de son propre travail. Comme chaque matin après la revue de presse, son adjoint lui résumait les rapports déposés par les hommes et femmes de la brigade. Il tenait ainsi Harry au courant de l’avancée des affaires en cours et lui soumettait les points qui lui paraissaient mériter une décision. Fallait-il donner du renfort à une équipe ? Se pencher sur une enquête qui n’avançait pas comme prévu ? Changer un binôme qui ne s’entendait plus ou qui n’était pas assez complémentaire ?

Harry ne s’était pas montré pressé de modifier les affectations. Il savait qu’elles dépendaient d’un équilibre subtil, et il n’était pas certain d’y arriver aussi bien que son prédécesseur. Cependant, certaines affaires avaient demandé des compétences spéciales, et il avait cherché à apparier ceux qui les capitalisaient. Il avait donc pu juger d’autres agencements qui lui avaient apporté satisfaction ou qui, au contraire, appelaient à ne pas être renouvelés.

Il n’avait pas non plus lancé de nouveaux recrutements, préférant attendre de se sentir complètement à l’aise dans son rôle avant de faire rentrer de nouvelles têtes dans la brigade. Il savait cependant qu’il devait un jour en faire. Quand il avait hérité du commandement des Aurors, cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que Dave Faucett n’avait pas pris d’aspirants. Les temps étaient calmes, et la trentaine d’hommes qu’il avait sous ses ordres suffisaient à gérer les affaires de magie noire et les enquêtes sur les morts suspectes.

Il savait cependant qu’il devrait s’en préoccuper dans les prochaines années. Outre qu’il était recommandé de ne pas laisser trop d’années de différence entre les diverses arrivées d’Aurors, la population sorcière croissait lentement. Les dix années qui avaient précédé la naissance de Harry, les sorciers avaient mis moins d’enfants au monde car les temps étaient troublés, avec une exception notable dans la famille Weasley. De nombreux décès avaient aussi fait baisser le nombre de parents potentiels.

Après la disparition de Voldemort en 1981, il y avait eu recrudescence des naissances. L’effectif de la classe de Demelza, par exemple, était deux fois supérieur à celui des promotions de Harry ou de Ginny. Cette génération était parvenue à l’âge adulte juste après la guerre. Une autre vague de bébés était arrivée un an après la bataille de Poudlard. Ils sortiraient de l’école dans six ans maintenant, et ils n’auraient jamais connu de période de conflits.

Harry revint au temps présent : il avait des papiers à signer, et il fallait qu’il s’entretienne avec Richard Wellbeloved et Angelina, qui semblaient peiner sur leur enquête en cours. Peut-être qu’une conversation avec Stanislas et lui-même permettrait de faire naître des idées utiles.

L’après-midi, le commandant des Aurors comptait se rendre à la Maison de Justice où allait se tenir un procès. C’était une affaire d’ _Imperium_ au sein d’une famille. La mère jetait ces sortilèges pour contraindre ses jeunes enfants à rester tranquilles. Or elle utilisait le plus souvent la baguette de sa propre mère, qui vivait dans son foyer, pour jeter ses sorts coupables. Cela avait rendu l’identification de la magie délicate, car une baguette qui a servi longtemps la même personne a tendance à colorer l’empreinte magique de celui qui l’utilise. Cela avait troublé l’enquête : la baguette contenant les sorts fautifs appartenait à une personne trop affaiblie magiquement pour les lancer, et aucun autre membre de la famille n’avait l’empreinte correspondant exactement au sort trouvé sur l’un des enfants. Heureusement, le partenaire de Seamus Finnigan, Nat Proudfoot, n’était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il avait fini par comprendre l’astuce. Harry espérait que leurs preuves seraient considérées comme suffisantes.

Mais avant tout, il devait participer à la réunion hebdomadaire des chefs de service du département de la Justice magique. Cette réunion permettait à tous les acteurs de la justice de parler des dossiers importants, de se maintenir informés de ce que faisaient les autres. Harry n’aimait pas spécialement s’y rendre et y envoyait parfois Stanislas, mais il savait qu’il avait besoin de rencontrer ses collègues pour entretenir des liens avec eux. C’est pourquoi il s’astreignait à y aller le plus régulièrement possible.

Il ne se dit rien de passionnant ce matin-là, et Harry fut heureux quand arriva l’heure du déjeuner qui marquait la fin de la rencontre. Il mangea avec son adjoint, puis partit pour assister au procès. Trois heures plus tard, il eut la satisfaction de voir son accusée sortir entre deux gardiens. D’ici quelques jours, elle dormirait à Azkaban.

*

Enfin, après une fructueuse discussion avec Angelina et son partenaire, le commandant des Aurors quitta son bureau à dix-huit heures. Teddy revenait ce soir-là de Poudlard, et Harry tenait à accueillir son filleul sur le quai de la gare. Il ne doutait pas qu’Andromeda y serait. Même l’ouverture au public du musée sur lequel elle travaillait depuis un an ne suffirait pas à la détourner de ses devoirs de grand-mère.

En effet, elle était déjà arrivée quand Harry traversa le mur et déboula sur le quai.

— Alors, comment s’est passée cette journée ? demanda l’Auror.

— Très bien, répondit-elle d’un ton distrait en tendant l’oreille pour distinguer le bruit caractéristique du train à vapeur.

Déjà, on voyait se profiler la haute cheminée de la locomotive et bientôt les wagons défilèrent devant eux. Andromeda était presque sur la pointe des pieds, tellement elle se tendait pour tenter d’apercevoir son petit-fils. Celui-ci lui avait à l’évidence beaucoup manqué. Harry était lui aussi heureux de revoir son filleul, mais les trois enfants qu’il avait à la maison n’avaient aucun mal à meubler son attente entre chaque période de vacances.

Bientôt, un adolescent boutonneux se tint devant eux. Il avait encore grandi, remarqua Harry. Il était assez trapu par rapport à ses camarades — ses deux parents n’étaient pas spécialement grands — mais il prenait assez de centimètres entre chacun de ses congés pour que son parrain le trouve changé. Il s’avança pour recevoir le bref baiser de sa grand-mère. Si l’affection que  celle-ci lui portait ne faisait aucun doute, elle restait toujours réservée dans ses manifestations. Certainement un reste de sa stricte éducation. Cela évitait à Teddy les embrassades d’autres parents plus expansifs qui semblaient embarrasser bon nombre d’élèves se trouvant autour d’eux.

Harry se souvenait combien Ron craignait les débordements maternels, surtout en public. De son côté, il n’était jamais très à l’aise à cette époque quand Molly le prenait dans ses bras, même s’il aurait été peiné qu’elle ne le traite pas comme l’un de ses enfants. Il est vrai qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude de ce genre de contact et ne savait pas vraiment y répondre. Depuis, Ginny le lui avait appris, et ses propres enfants ne manquaient pas de câlins de sa part.

L’Auror se contenta cependant donner une brève accolade à Teddy pour ménager sa susceptibilité devant ses camarades de classe. Le regard qu’ils échangèrent et leur sourire suffirent à transmettre la joie qu’ils avaient de se revoir.

— Ton voyage s’est bien passé ? demanda Andromeda. Et tes examens de fin d’année, tu as eu de bonnes notes ?

— Je n’ai pas eu de T, grand-mère, ne t’en fais pas, la tranquillisa le jeune homme.

À la déception patente de la vieille dame, son petit-fils était loin de briller dans ses études. Il n’était pas si mauvais, mais travaillait juste le minimum pour se maintenir à une moyenne de _Acceptable_. Les _Efforts exceptionnels_ ne faisant pas mentir leurs libellés et restaient excessivement rares. Les _Optimal_ n’avaient jamais été invités sur les copies de Teddy. Toute la famille était persuadée qu’il était parfaitement capable d’obtenir de meilleures notes en portant davantage d’intérêt à ses études. Mais le jeune homme préférait passer son temps à s’entraîner au Quidditch — il avait réussi à décrocher une place de batteur dans l’équipe de sa maison — et à bricoler dans le cadre de son club de _Sciences des Moldus_.

Cette activité parascolaire était proposée aux élèves de première et deuxième année, depuis la fin de la guerre. C’était l’équivalent des cours de technologie enseignés dans les collèges moldus, très axés sur les expériences et les travaux pratiques. En troisième année, les élèves pouvaient choisir cette matière en option. Harry était persuadé que Teddy suivrait ce cours l’année suivante, car il montrait une grande habileté dans ce domaine. Ron et George, en voyant le résultat de son travail aux précédentes vacances, lui avaient proposé un stage dans leur boutique pendant l’été. Teddy avait accepté avec empressement.

— Et ton musée ? demanda-t-il à sa grand-mère. J’ai vu qu’ils en parlaient dans le journal, ce matin. Tu es contente ?

— Oui, tout s’est bien passé hier et aujourd’hui, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard pour lui montrer qu’elle n’était pas dupe de l’intérêt soudain de son petit-fils pour ses occupations. Je pense qu’on en parlera au dîner.

Elle ne précisa pas qu’ils mangeraient au Terrier : à chaque retour de Teddy, le premier repas était pris en famille à la table d’Arthur et Molly. Personne n’aurait eu à l’idée d’y déroger, pas même Charlie qui travaillait toujours dans une réserve de dragons en Chine.

Harry sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter la malle du collégien vers les chariots qui étaient à leur disposition en bout de quai, à proximité du mur qu’ils devaient franchir pour passer du côté moldu de la gare. Ce n’était pas par galanterie envers Andromeda qu’il jouait au portefaix : c’était surtout pour avoir l’air occupé et feindre de ne pas remarquer tous les saluts plus ou moins discrets qui lui étaient adressés par les autres parents. S’il avait dû y répondre, il aurait ressemblé à un roi saluant son peuple, et il s’y refusait. Quand il sortait dans les lieux sorciers, il modifiait ordinairement son apparence pour se promener tranquillement. Mais il répugnait à prendre les traits d’un autre pour accueillir son filleul et devait donc subir les conséquences de sa popularité.

La plupart des sorciers vivants dans un lieu magique se précipitaient vers la cheminée la plus proche pour rentrer chez eux. Pour ne pas avoir à faire la queue, Harry, Andromeda et Teddy prirent le bus moldu vers le Square Grimaud d’où ils pourraient utiliser le réseau de Cheminette. Le collégien salua donc Miffy et Trotty, les elfes qui travaillaient chez Harry, avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Quand ils débouchèrent dans le salon du Terrier, une pétarade les accueillit et, juste en dessous du plafond, un cierge magique écrivait en couleurs _BIENVENUE TEDDY !_

— Pas dans la maison, je l’ai déjà dit ! protesta Molly.

— Mais, Maman, tout l’intérêt est dans l’effet de surprise, expliqua Ron.

— Je suis certaine que Teddy sera très surpris de retrouver la maison en cendres, jugea Hermione.

— Salut Teddy ! Comment tu trouves nos dégradés ? s’enquit George.

— C’est votre tête que je vais dégrader, menaça Ginny. Vous n’êtes pas fous de faire un bruit pareil ? J’en ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent.

— Calmez-vous, les enfants ! cria Angelina aux petits qui sautaient sur le canapé pour tenter de toucher les lettres qui flottaient toujours au-dessus de leur tête.

— Le D et le Y jurent un peu, répondit Fleur à la place de Teddy. Je ne mettrais pas du rose à côté de l’orange, si j’étais vous.

Arthur se porta à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivés qui s’étaient arrêtés devant l’âtre.

— Bon retour parmi nous, Teddy, annonça-t-il de son habituelle voix douce.

*

Il fallut une bonne heure pour que tout le monde se retrouve autour de la table. Harry parcourut du regard la nouvelle génération : Teddy, qui venait de terminer sa seconde année à Poudlard, parlait avec Victoire qui y rentrerait en septembre. Sa sœur Dominique, qui venait d’avoir huit ans, était en grande discussion avec Frederick, l’aîné de George et Angelina — il faudrait se méfier, une blague était sans doute en préparation. Louis, le petit dernier de Bill et Fleur, Rose et Albus, tous trois âgés de cinq ans, riaient des pitreries de James qui en aurait six deux semaines plus tard. On avait déjà nourri la classe des « trois ans » : Roxanne, la sœur de Frederick, Lily et Hugo. Ils étaient en pyjama et jouaient dans le salon attenant à la cuisine. Une fenêtre magique avait été aménagée dans le mur entre les deux pièces pour qu’on puisse les surveiller. Quand à la petite Molly, la fille de Percy et Audrey qui avait seize mois, elle était déjà couchée.

Harry reporta son regard vers son épouse. Ses cheveux roux étaient rassemblés en chignon, coiffure qu’elle avait adoptée depuis qu’elle représentait le musée de la Magie. Cela lui donnait un petit air sérieux que Harry ne détestait pas. Cependant, c’est quand elle retirait ses épingles et que sa chevelure tombait en vagues sur ses épaules qu’il la trouvait la plus séduisante. À trente ans, il la trouvait encore plus belle que lorsqu’il l’avait embrassée pour la première fois quinze ans auparavant. Il aimait ses gestes pleins d’assurance, le petit froncement de sourcils qu’elle adoptait quand elle se trouvait en présence d’une difficulté et qu’elle cherchait la manière de la contourner. Il se souvenait de l’adolescente brûlant de faire ses preuves. Il lui préférait incontestablement l’adulte plus sûre d’elle-même, connaissant ses compétences et acceptant ses limites. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et ils se sourirent. Après sept ans de mariage, ils appréciaient toujours autant de se retrouver à la même table et dans le même lit chaque soir.

Autour d’eux, les frères Weasley étaient tous venus : Charlie avec ses traits burinés par le vent et le poil parfois brûlé par le souffle ardent des dragons — _un roux peut-il avoir le poil roussi ?_ se demandait parfois Harry. Bill avait le bras passé autour des épaules de Fleur qui n’avait rien perdu de sa capacité à enchanter les mâles qui croisaient sa route, ce que Ginny exploitait sans remords pour le bien de son entreprise. George avait maintenant retrouvé sa capacité à rire, mais il regardait toujours régulièrement en direction des photos de Fred qui les suivaient de pièce en pièce au Terrier. La première fois que Harry était allé chez George et Angelina, il avait été surpris de ne trouver aucune représentation du jumeau disparu. Puis il avait trouvé qu’il était sage de la part du couple de ne pas passer leur vie sous le regard de celui qui leur manquait autant. Ils devaient aller de l’avant, vivre leur vie sans se laisser emprisonner par le passé. Retrouver Fred à la maison familiale était suffisant. Harry ne doutait pas, cependant, que le disparu accompagnait quotidiennement les pensées de son jumeau et de son ancienne fiancée.

Ron et Audrey discutaient avec de grands gestes, tentant visiblement de se convaincre mutuellement. C’était devenu une habitude : la Moldue défendait avec fougue le système libéral, qu’on lui avait assuré être le meilleur modèle économique, tandis que Ron se faisait l’apôtre d’un système plus régulé. Hermione et Percy échangeaient de leur côté des informations politiques, sous l’écoute attentive d’Arthur qui peu à peu se dégageait de ses activités de chef de département, mais restait très intéressé par ce qui se passait au ministère. Angelina se tenait près d’eux, mais elle avait le regard dans le vague. Harry était certain qu’elle pensait à son enquête en cours et anticipait les interrogatoires qui étaient prévus pour le lendemain.

Molly surveillait les enfants d’un œil, la cuisson de son repas de l’autre, participait aux diverses conversations, écartait le couteau que James tenait dangereusement près de ses cousins, relevait le verre renversé de Louis et épongeait l’eau répandue de sa baguette.

Comme à l’accoutumée, chacun parlait fort pour se faire entendre, augmentant la cacophonie ambiante.

— Je suis heureuse que Teddy connaisse ce genre d’atmosphère familiale, fit remarquer Andromeda à Harry. Sans vouloir la comparer à ce que j’ai connu de ma propre enfance, je vois bien que je n’ai pas su donner cela à ma fille.

— Il vous manquait une dizaine d’enfants pour y parvenir, répartit Harry.

— Mes sœurs ne m’ont pas apporté beaucoup de satisfactions, fit la grand-mère avec nostalgie. J’ai voulu offrir à Dora la tranquillité que j’aurais souhaitée. J’ai eu peur de la compétition qui peut exister entre les enfants, et qui transforme toute activité en combat sans merci. Mais c’est stupide d’élever ses enfants en fonction de ce qu’on aurait soi-même voulu. Je pense que la compagnie des autres a beaucoup manqué à Dora et qu’elle était, en tout état de cause, hors compétition avec son don de métamorphose.

— On ne peut pas savoir à l’avance, remarqua Harry. Après coup, on s’est rendu compte qu’Albus était arrivé trop tôt et que James aurait eu besoin d’être seul plus longtemps. Mais maintenant qu’ils sont là, comment regretter la présence d’Albus et de Lily ? Nul ne sait si Tonks aurait été plus heureuse avec des frères et sœurs, compléta-t-il. Elle a mené sa vie et nous a laissé un merveilleux petit garçon.

— Oui, inutile de réécrire le passé, convint Andromeda. Faire de notre mieux avec la situation telle qu’elle se présente nous occupe déjà bien assez.

Finalement, tout le monde arriva à se caser autour de la table. Avec l’agrandissement de la famille par mariages et enfantements, l’ancienne cuisine était devenue bien trop petite. Deux ans auparavant, Ron avait envoyé des artisans chez ses parents avec mission de l’agrandir. À l’occasion, tout le mobilier avait été changé, mais Molly avait tenu à garder la vieille table qui datait de son mariage. On l’avait dotée de rallonges amovibles pour permettre à toute la famille de manger à l’aise.

Le canapé et autres meubles du salon avaient déjà été renouvelés quelques années auparavant ; ils étaient donc restés en état mais la pièce avait été élargie et d’autres sièges avaient été ajoutés pour prendre en compte l’accroissement familial.

Malgré la magie qui permettait d’optimiser l’intérieur d’un espace, la forme générale de la maison avait été modifiée et l’habitation apparaissait désormais plus ventrue. George avait déclaré qu’il fallait désormais appeler le foyer de ses parents « Le Crapaud », mais personne n’avait souscrit à cette proposition.

La conversation du début du repas roula sur Poudlard. Toute la famille aimait avoir des nouvelles de l’école de sorcellerie. Cela rappelait de bons souvenirs aux plus âgés, et cela passionnait les plus petits qui savaient qu’ils seraient appelés à s’y rendre un jour. Teddy fut prié de donner des nouvelles de tous les professeurs que connaissait la famille. Visiblement, il n’était pas venu à l’esprit du collégien que ses enseignants puissent être des personnes à part entière ayant une vie en dehors de leur salle de classe. Il fut donc bien en peine de répondre aux diverses questions. Sans doute allaient-ils bien puisqu’ils avaient trouvé le moyen de concevoir des questions pour l’examen de fin d’année et avaient corrigé les copies sans bienveillance particulière. Par contre, il se montra très prolixe sur la manière déloyale dont les Serdaigle avaient gagné la Coupe des Quatre maisons en apprenant par cœur leurs leçons pour être incollables et rafler le maximum de points. Et c’est avec répugnance qu’il dut admettre que c’était les Serpentards qui avaient dominé le championnat de Quidditch.

— C’est à cause de notre gardien, affirma-t-il. Il n’est pas mauvais, mais il perd ses moyens les jours de match. C’est nul, on ne peut pas gagner avec une passoire pareille !

— Ce n’est pas un poste facile, argumenta Ron.

Enfin, avec le plat principal, Ginny fit le compte-rendu de sa journée.

— On pensait avoir du monde mais de manière modérée, vu que les enfants n’étaient pas encore rentrés de Poudlard. Des journalistes qu’on n’avait pas invités hier, quelques curieux… Mais plein de parents sont venus se renseigner pour savoir si ce serait adapté à leur progéniture.

— Nous les avons incités à se rendre compte par eux-mêmes en leur vendant des billets qu’ils pourront réutiliser quand ils reviendront en famille, compléta Fleur. C’est pour ça qu’on n’a pas arrêté.

— Ce ne sont pas les elfes qui accompagnent les visiteurs ? interrogea Arthur.

—  Si, mais ils ne sont pas encore complètement au point, et on les aide à réguler les groupes, expliqua Ginny. Oh, Andromeda ! On a eu la visite de Caedmon Selwyn, juste après que tu es partie chercher Teddy.

Caedmon Selwyn était le président du groupe politique Magie, Quidditch et Tradition, qui occupait le rôle du parti d’opposition dans le monde sorcier britannique. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ lui offrait régulièrement des tribunes qui critiquaient les idées développées dans _Alternatives Magiques_ , l’hebdomadaire progressiste de Lee et Padma Jordan.

— Bon, réagit Andomeda, au moins on sait ce que contiendra le journal demain.

— Heureusement que beaucoup de monde est venu se faire sa propre opinion, commenta Ginny. Les remarques fielleuses auront moins d’impact.

— À partir du moment où vous aviez l’appui du ministère, vous aviez nécessairement les critiques de MQT, jugea Percy.

— C’est idiot, décréta Ginny. Comme si quiconque pouvait avoir toujours tort ou raison.

— Selwyn sera ravi d’apprendre que tu estimes qu’il peut parfois avoir raison, la taquina Harry.

Il jeta un regard à Ron, qui lui retourna un clin d’œil. Le maître de la guilde des Artisans n’était pas complètement opposé aux arguments soutenus par Selwyn en matière économique. Harry n’avait pas d’opinion à ce sujet, par manque de connaissances, mais il soutenait loyalement les orientations de son ami, même si cela signifiait concéder des points à une personne qui ne partageait pas leurs valeurs humanistes.

Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que Ron avait pris la tête de la guilde. Harry se souvint de son manque d’assurance des débuts, sa crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur des responsabilités que cela impliquait. Mais son sens du devoir l’avait poussé à faire de son mieux, à apprendre de ses erreurs et à écouter les bons conseils. Il avait rapidement mûri et avait été reconduit au bout de cinq ans, avec près de quatre-vingts pour cent des voix. Il était désormais à l’aise dans son rôle, sans pour autant laisser les honneurs lui monter à la tête. Harry était d’ailleurs certain que si l’orgueil s’emparait de son ami, toute sa fratrie, dont les capacités de raillerie n’étaient plus à prouver, saurait y mettre bon ordre.

La suite du repas roula sur le programme des deux prochains mois. Comme chaque année, les familles devaient investir le Terrier et planter des tentes dans le jardin pour que chacun ait un lit. Il fut décidé que tout le monde s’installerait dès le lendemain qui était un samedi. Le lundi, ceux qui n’étaient pas en vacances pourraient se rendre à leur travail le matin en laissant leurs enfants aux bons soins de ceux qui demeureraient sur place. Les elfes, qui refusaient de prendre des vacances, et des nounous engagées pour l’été serviraient de renfort pour s’occuper des douze enfants.

Ginny et Fleur avaient prévu de s’occuper tout l’été de leur musée ; elles se reposeraient en septembre. Andromeda les seconderait en fonction de l’emploi du temps de Teddy. Harry avait annoncé qu’il resterait de garde tout l’été au QG des Aurors pour prendre ses congés en même temps que sa femme. Par contre, la plupart des autres adultes auraient au moins deux semaines de repos qu’ils passeraient en famille.

— Il va falloir remonter les cabanes, décida Teddy. Je pourrais inviter mes copains à venir quelques jours ?

— C’est toujours David et la petite Isabel ? s’enquit Molly. Ils sont très bien élevés.

— Oui, c’est ça, convint Teddy en rosissant à la mention de sa petite camarade, ce qui fit échanger des regards amusés aux femmes de la famille.

— Hé, on compte sur toi pour nous aider à fabriquer des produits, rappela Ron. On a beaucoup de ventes en été.

— Il ne doit pas faire de magie, rappela Andromeda.

— La plupart des manipulations sont manuelles, lui assura George.

Personne ne fut dupe. Mais il était parfaitement impossible de détecter la magie d’un mineur au cœur de la débauche de sorts utilisés dans l’arrière-boutique des Sorciers Facétieux, et une certaine tolérance prévalait quand la magie juvénile était bien encadrée.

— D’accord, je viens lundi ?

— Oui, autant commencer tout de suite, l’encouragea Ron. Cinq gallions par semaine, et on t’accorde un congé quand tes copains seront ici, ça te va ?

— Ça marche !

— Vous avez dit que j’aurai le droit d’apprendre à monter en balai l’été avant Poudlard, rappela Victoire.

— Je te donne ta première leçon dès demain, lui promit son père.

— Et moi ? demanda Dominique.

— Tu attendras d’avoir onze ans comme moi ! lui assena la future collégienne.

— Vic, ne parle pas à ta sœur comme ça. Ma chérie, tu connais la règle, c’est non, trancha Fleur.

— Pff ! c’est toujours les mêmes qui s’amusent, protesta Dominique.

— Allons, allons, intervint Arthur. Tu pourras venir avec moi au village moldu. J’ai vu qu’ils avaient installé une fête foraine.

Pendant que tous les autres enfants demandaient à leur grand-père de les emmener aussi, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un sourire. Après avoir élevé sept enfants, Arthur semblait grandement apprécier de s’occuper de la génération suivante.

 

* * *

 

La remarque de Molly sur sa table de cuisine est inspirée d’un très joli texte de **RedSioda** , _La Table_.

**Un point sur la nouvelle génération :**

Les grands (+ de 11 ans)

  * Teddy (Remus et Dora LUPIN-TONKS) : Mars 1998
  * Victoire (Bill et Fleur WEASLEY-DELACOUR) : 02 mai 2000



L’âge de raison (7-8 ans)

  * Dominique (Bill et Fleur WEASLEY-DELACOUR) : 20 juin 2003
  * Frederick (George et Angelina WEALSLEY-JOHNSON) : 28 décembre 2003



Les moyens (5-6 ans)

  * James (Harry et Ginny POTTER-WEASLEY) : 18 juillet 2005
  * Louis (Bill et Fleur WEASLEY-DELACOUR) : octobre 2005
  * Rose (Ron et Hermione WEASLEY-GRANGER) : 04 janvier 2006
  * Albus (Harry et Ginny POTTER-WEASLEY) : 14 juin 2006



Les petits (3 ans)

  * Roxane (George et Angelina WEALSLEY-JOHNSON) : 13 février 2008
  * Lily Luna (Harry et Ginny POTTER-WEASLEY) : 16 mai 2008
  * Markus (Dudley et Sarah DURSLEY-MALONE) : avril 2008
  * Hugo (Ron et Hermione WEASLEY-GRANGER) : 28 juin 2008



Le bébé (16 mois)

Molly II (Percy et Audrey WEASLEY-GIORDIANO) : 16 février 2010


	2. II : Travail d'été

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice, Steamboat Willie et Xenon.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 4 juillet – 13 octobre 2011

_La Gazette du Sorcier_ l’attendait sur son bureau quand Harry y parvint le lundi matin. Le journal était ouvert sur la double page d’une tribune signée Caedmon Selwyn. Harry décida que cela pouvait attendre quelques minutes. Il commença par offrir un petit gâteau à son adjoint, venant d’une boîte en fer blanc qui lui avait été donnée par Molly. Ce matin-là, tous les adultes qui étaient partis du Terrier pour travailler avaient pris la cheminée munis d’un petit paquet, dont le contenu était propre à leur faire supporter leur dur labeur.

Les courageux travailleurs avaient partagé leur petit-déjeuner avec Teddy, qui allait passer sa première journée en tant qu’employé de Ron et George. L’adolescent, fier d’agir en adulte, avait troqué pour l’occasion son chocolat chaud contre une tasse de café. Harry avait eu l’impression que le breuvage n’était pas au goût du jeune homme, qui avait retenu une grimace et avalé le fond de sa tasse d’un seul coup. Molly et Andromeda avaient échangé un regard : Harry avait eu la certitude qu’un bon chocolat serait proposé le lendemain, comme si cet épisode n’avait jamais eu lieu.

Si Teddy s’était montré excité en se préparant à commencer sa nouvelle carrière, Harry s’installa sans enthousiasme à son bureau et entreprit de lire ce que le fondateur de Magie, Quidditch et Tradition avait à dire sur le musée de la Magie. Comme il s’y attendait, le politicien désapprouvait fortement que de la magie non humaine soit mise à l’honneur au côté de la magie sorcière. Car non seulement toute une pièce était réservée aux créations gobelines et à l’art de la divination des centaures, mais on montrait également comment les sorciers s’en étaient inspirés pour inventer des sorts.

_Il est bien dommage que cette entreprise, à laquelle nous avons tous participé puisque les guildes et le ministère ont versé des gallions, ait été détournée de son objectif annoncé au profit d’une désinformation partisane_ , s’emportait Selwyn. _C’est avec indignation que j’ai découvert que la communauté magique avait été spoliée. Ce qui aurait dû faire notre fierté est en fait un instrument de propagande anti-sorcière. Non seulement on tente de nous faire croire que les sorciers n’ont rien inventé par eux-mêmes, mais en plus ce sont des créatures non humaines — elfes et loups-garous — qui sont en charge de nous guider dans notre propre musée._

—  Ce cher Selwyn est égal à lui-même, remarqua Harry en reposant le journal.

— Je suis content que tu le prennes ainsi, le félicita Pritchard.

— Bah, ce n’est pas ce genre de remarques qui va décourager ma femme et ses associées, assura le commandant des Aurors.

Effectivement, le soir même on commenta l’article au Terrier et Ginny jugea que c’était même plus mesuré qu’elle ne s’y attendait.

— Vu le nombre de personnes qui sont venues voir et celles qui ont donné un coup de miroir pour prendre des renseignements, on n’a pas de souci à se faire, confirma Fleur.

— Il laisse quand même entendre que vous avez détourné de l’argent pour votre propagande personnelle, s’inquiéta Percy.

— Mais comme les maîtres de guilde ont mis la main à la bourse et ont suivi de près ce que faisait Ginny, ils seront les premiers à défendre le musée, remarqua Ron. Si nous ne le faisons pas, on va passer pour des incapables.

— Surtout, ne t’en mêle pas, le mit en garde Percy. Il ne manquerait plus qu’on l’accuse d’avoir fait jouer ses relations familiales pour financer son détournement.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Il était évident qu’il n’avait pas besoin de son frère pour arriver à cette conclusion.

—  Teddy, tu ne devrais pas trop tarder à te coucher, déclara Andromeda changeant opportunément de sujet. Tu commences tôt demain.

— Grand-mère ! protesta l’adolescent. Il n’est que neuf heures.

— Il te faut bien une heure pour être effectivement dans ton lit, soutint-elle.

— Nous non plus n’allons pas tarder à aller dormir, renchérit Ron. Les premiers jours des vacances sont toujours très chargés.

— Ah, au fait, tu es au courant de ce qu’il se passe quand on arrive en retard au travail chez nous ? demanda George.

Teddy lui lança un regard méfiant, ne sachant pas si on se moquait de lui ou non.

— Les retardataires sont désignés volontaires pour tester les nouveaux produits, continua le sorcier facétieux.

— Et ce n’est pas une blague, affirma Angelina d’un ton compatissant.

— Je confirme, intervint Harry. Owen a assez protesté quand Éloïse s’est retrouvée pendant trois jours avec des pattes de canard.

— Mais si personne n’est en retard, qui teste les nouveaux produits ? interrogea Teddy qui ne voulait pas s’en laisser conter.

— George et moi, sourit Ron. Privilège d’inventeurs. Mais ça nous repose quand ça tombe de temps en temps sur les autres. Au lit, jeune homme.

— C’est valable pour tout le monde, fit Ginny en regardant l’horloge. Allez, dans la tente, les petits Potter !

— Mais on ne travaille pas demain, nous, protesta James.

— Mais vous êtes plus jeunes, justifia Fleur. Les Weasley Delacour, au lit !

Bon gré mal gré, la jeune génération fut envoyée se laver les dents.

*

Le mercredi suivant, _Alternatives Magiques_ fit paraître une interview de Ginny. En effet, Lee avait estimé qu’il serait intéressant de permettre au musée de répondre aux accusations distillées par Selwyn deux jours auparavant dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , et Padma était venue interroger la directrice de la nouvelle institution.

**_Alternatives magiques : Madame Potter, vous avez sans doute lu les reproches faits à votre musée par le leader de Magie, Quidditch et Tradition. Que souhaitez-vous répondre ?_ **

**_Ginny Potter :_ ** _Eh bien, il n’est pas tout à fait faux de dire que de mettre en évidence nos sources d’inspiration est un choix politique. Mais les ignorer l’aurait été tout également. On oriente forcément la manière de présenter les choses. Nous avons tenté de refléter au mieux ce qui nous a semblé la vérité historique et magique._

**_AlterMag : Vous reliez très souvent les innovations magiques à des pratiques antérieures observées chez des créatures magiques. Ce n’est pas ce que l’on nous enseigne habituellement._ **

**_Potter :_ ** _Mais nous n’avons rien exagéré : que les elfes se soient déplacés instantanément d’un endroit à l’autre bien avant les sorciers est largement reconnu dans les ouvrages portant sur les transports magiques. Que l’inventeur du transplanage ait eu cet exemple à l’esprit ne fait aucun doute. De même, aucun livre sérieux ne peut parler de l’artisanat ancien sans faire état de l’influence que le savoir-faire gobelin a eu sur l’évolution de nos techniques. Nous nous sommes contentées d’illustrer cet état de fait en montrant des pièces sorcières et gobelines classées de manière chronologique et géographique._

__

**_AlterMag : Est-ce vrai que votre personnel est largement non humain ?_ **

**_Potter :_ ** _Nous employons des elfes, c’est vrai, tout simplement parce que ce sont eux qui se sont présentés les premiers quand nous avons fait paraître des annonces dans la presse et qu’ils présentaient les compétences dont nous avions besoin. Mais il y a aussi des sorciers qui travaillent avec nous._

__

**_AlterMag : Sont-ils loups-garous comme le pense Monsieur Selwyn ?_ **

__

**_Potter :_ ** _(rires) Si Monsieur Selwyn peut reconnaître un loup-garou d’un coup d’œil, il est plus fort que moi. Autrefois, on pouvait avoir des soupçons en découvrant sur eux les griffures et morsures qu’ils s’infligeaient lors des pleines lunes. Mais maintenant qu’ils ne se transforment plus grâce à la nouvelle potion Tue-Loup, je ne vois pas comment on peut les différencier des autres sorciers._

____

**_AlterMag : Mais en employez-vous ?_ **

____

**_Potter :_ ** _Je n’en sais rien. Je ne demande pas à mes employés ce qu’ils font de leurs nuits de pleine lune._

____

**_AlterMag : Êtes-vous satisfaite des entrées des premiers jours ?_ **

____

**_Potter :_ ** _Nous avons eu beaucoup de monde, c’est très encourageant. Nous avons aussi reçu des demandes de visites pour des groupes étrangers. Mes associées et moi-même sommes très heureuses de la manière dont se présentent les choses._

____

*

____

Les choses se présentaient tellement bien que Ginny débarqua le vendredi midi dans le bureau de Harry.

____

— Ma chérie ? s’exclama Harry, surpris mais nullement inquiet, car elle arborait un large sourire.

____

— Je sors du département des Transports magiques, où je suis allée pour demander une seconde cheminée pour le musée, indiqua Ginny. On déjeune ensemble ?

____

Cela faisait longtemps que le couple ne s’était pas retrouvé seul pour partager un repas, et ils décidèrent d’en profiter. Harry passa un coup de miroir à la _Divine Cuisine_ , un restaurant français renommé. Théoriquement, il fallait réserver longtemps à l’avance, mais le Survivant obtint deux couverts dans l’heure. Il souffrait assez des obligations entraînées par sa notoriété pour estimer qu’il avait parfois le droit d’en profiter.

____

— Alors, tout se passe comme tu veux ? s’enquit Harry une fois qu’ils eurent pris la commande.

____

— Je suis épuisée, confessa-t-elle. Mais évidemment, pas question que je m’absente ce week-end.

____

— Allez-vous fermer lundi comme prévu ? s’inquiéta Harry.

____

Exceptionnellement, le musée avait ouvert ses portes tous les jours la première semaine.

____

— On ferme, sinon le personnel ne tiendra pas le coup, le rassura Ginny. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas engager des extra juste pour l’été.

____

— Quelques sang-purs pour faire taire les mauvaises langues ? demanda Harry.

____

— S’il s’en présente, oui, on les prendra, assura Ginny. C’est un peu vrai qu’on a favorisé jusqu’à maintenant ceux qui nous paraissaient avoir le plus de mal à trouver un travail, reconnut-elle en baissant la voix.

____

— J’en apprends de belles sur vous, mon épouse, plaisanta Harry sur le même ton.

____

— Si on changeait de sujet ? proposa-t-elle. J’aimerais bien redevenir le temps d’un repas une femme au foyer sans responsabilités.

____

— Et moi un Auror de base ? s’amusa Harry. Je ne suis pas certain qu’on tienne jusqu’au dessert.

____

Ils se sourirent. Ils savaient pertinemment qu’ils adoraient leurs fonctions malgré les obligations intenses qui en découlaient.

____

— La prochaine fois que tu veux révolutionner la communauté sorcière, tu me préviens un peu à l’avance, exigea Harry. Histoire que je me prépare à ce que tout le monde me demande des nouvelles de ma femme sans m’accorder le moindre intérêt.

____

— C’est ce qui se passe ? Tu me dois une faveur, alors.

____

— Je suis à vos ordres, gente dame.

____

— Si on commençait par déguster nos entrées, suggéra-t-elle en voyant arriver deux assiettes magnifiquement dressées.

____

*

____

Le mois de juillet passa rapidement. Teddy avait travaillé quatre semaines sans discontinuer sous la direction de ses « oncles ». Ceux-ci n’avaient pas ménagé le jeune homme, mais étaient très satisfaits de ses services. C’est avec des compliments qu’ils lui remettaient ses cinq gallions chaque samedi soir.

____

Ron et George avaient rassuré Andromeda. Son petit fils était tout à fait capable de faire de l’excellent travail, pour peu qu’il soit correctement encadré et intéressé par ce qu’il faisait. Même s’il ne brillait pas dans ses études, il ferait un bon artisan.

____

— On va le laisser prendre deux semaines de congés avec ses amis, avait proposé Ron. Ensuite, on le reprendra la seconde quinzaine d’août, et on lui montrera en quoi consiste la gestion d’un magasin. Je veux qu’il comprenne que s’en tenir aux manipulations n’est pas suffisant, et qu’il doit élargir ses connaissances s’il veut être son propre patron un jour. Sans compter qu’il va falloir qu’il donne un sérieux coup de collier en métamorphose et enchantements.

____

— Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous, avait admis Andromeda avec reconnaissance.

____

— Personne ne peut élever un enfant tout seul, avait remarqué Arthur. La communauté a toujours son rôle à jouer.

____

Cette réflexion donna à penser à Ron :

____

— Il est courant qu’on prenne des jeunes en apprentissage dans nos magasins, remarqua-t-il. Mais on se limite à ceux qui connaissent quelqu’un qu’on connaît. On devrait peut-être aller les piocher à Poudlard directement, pour que tous les gosses aient leur chance.

____

— On donne une liste d’artisans intéressés et on demande aux gosses d’écrire eux-mêmes pour se dégotter un boulot, histoire de les dégourdir un peu ? développa George.

____

— Pourquoi se limiter à l’artisanat ? fit remarquer Hermione. Ils pourraient passer quelque temps au ministère de la Magie, dans nos fermes, chez les restaurateurs et autres.

____

— Et si tous les élèves de Poudlard devaient se débrouiller pour passer deux semaines dans le monde du travail durant les vacances d’été, à la fin de leur sixième année ? proposa Angelina. Cela leur octroierait des points supplémentaires pour leurs ASPIC.

____

— On a ce genre de stages obligatoires chez nous, leur apprit Audrey.

____

— Il faudrait qu’ils soient majeurs pour avoir le droit de faire de la magie hors de Poudlard, mit en garde Hermione.

____

—  On pourrait obtenir des dérogations pour ceux dont l’anniversaire tombe fin août, remarqua Arthur.

____

— S’ils limitent leur pratique magique à leur lieu de travail, c’est envisageable, reconnut Percy.

____

— Plus qu’à proposer ça au conseil d’administration de Poudlard, conclut Harry, en se demandant combien d’idées naissaient dans les autres familles, mais n’aboutissaient pas car leurs inventeurs n’avaient pas le réflexe d’en parler à ceux qui pouvaient les mettre en pratique.

____

*

____

Isabel et David, les amis de Teddy, arrivèrent au Terrier début août. Il était clair que la jeune fille plaisait beaucoup à Teddy et que c’était réciproque. Pour sa part, Harry les trouvait mignons. Les autres enfants semblaient assez indifférents à cette idylle. Savoir qui choisissait le jeu ou qui dirigeait les parties d’Auror et Mage noir était plus important. Victoire était très dominatrice et jalouse de son autorité, mais ni Isabel ni David ne songèrent à contester sa position. L’aînée de Bill et Fleur respectait cependant la prééminence de l’âge en ce qui concernait Teddy et prenait en compte ses desiderata. Il y avait évidemment des frictions et des disputes sporadiques, notamment dans les fratries. Mais dans l’ensemble, la petite troupe jouait bien ensemble, souvent par groupes d’âge, et semblait passer d’heureuses vacances.

____

*

____

Quelques jours après l’arrivée des invités, les grands-ducs de l’école apportèrent les lettres de Poudlard. Les notes de Teddy se révélèrent décevantes. Il était meilleur que l’année précédente, mais il lui restait encore des efforts à faire pour se maintenir dans le groupe des bons élèves. Il se montra dépité par sa note en potions, un simple A, qui était bien en dessous de ce qu’il avait espéré.

____

— Je crois que j’ai paniqué, expliqua-t-il.

____

— Il fait si peur que ça le nouveau prof ? s’étonna Harry. Je croyais que tu l’aimais bien.

____

Le professeur Slughorn avait finalement pris sa retraite et un certain Lecreuset l’avait remplacé. Teddy l’avait décrit comme « pas trop vieux » — moins de trente ans, avaient traduit les adultes — et sympathique. « Certains ne connaissent pas leur chance », avait commenté Ron.

____

— Non, ce n’est pas du prof que j’ai eu peur, c’est de tout rater. Jusqu’au dernier moment, tu peux faire une petite erreur qui peut tout mettre par terre.

____

— C’est vrai qu’il ne faut pas grand-chose pour faire tourner une potion, reconnut Harry. Mais en travaillant, tu acquiers des réflexes qui te sauvent la mise. Crois-moi, j’ai souffert avec cette matière, mais j’ai fini par vaincre. Cela n’a été ni facile ni agréable mais, comme cela m’a permis de décrocher mon travail actuel, je pense que mes efforts ont valu le coup.

____

Teddy acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel. Harry décida que c’était la meilleure réponse que ce discours moralisateur pouvait avoir de l’adolescent.

____

*

____

Quelques jours plus tard, Andromeda demanda à Harry et Ron de participer à une conversation. Il s’agissait de déterminer les matières supplémentaires que Teddy suivrait au cours de sa troisième année.

____

— Teddy a choisi de prendre technologie moldue et soins aux créatures magiques comme options, commença la grand-mère. Pour la troisième, il insiste pour prendre divination ou études des Moldus, alors que je voudrais qu’il étudie l’arithmancie ou runes.

____

— À quoi ça me servirait ? questionna Teddy.

____

— À t’apprendre le raisonnement et la logique, répondit-elle. Et ça, tu en auras besoin toute ta vie.

____

— Mais ça demande beaucoup de travail ! protesta Teddy.

____

— Nous y voilà ! fit Andromeda d’une voix coupante. Ton choix va vers la matière qui te demandera le moins d’efforts. Cela ne me paraît pas un très bon critère, bien au contraire.

____

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de détourner précipitamment les yeux pour ne pas éclater de rire en souvenir de leurs propres raisonnements.

____

— Je pense que tu devrais prendre soit runes, soit arithmancie pour t’apprendre la rigueur et le goût du travail, insista Andromeda.

____

Teddy serra les dents et il était évident qu’ils n’avaient fait que répéter leur précédente discussion.

____

— Andromeda, que souhaitons-nous pour Teddy ? intervint Ron.

____

— Qu’il travaille correctement, répondit la grand-mère un peu surprise par la question.

____

— Nous savons que Teddy est capable de bien travailler, assura Ron. Il l’a prouvé tout l’été. Je pense que ce que nous souhaitons, c’est que ses études lui permettent d’exercer la profession qu’il voudra plus tard. Un travail à la hauteur de ses possibilités, et qu’il puisse aimer.

____

— Bien entendu.

____

— Alors ce qu’il lui faut, c’est d’avoir les bonnes notes dans les bonnes matières à ses ASPIC. On considère que cinq ASPIC, c’est un niveau correct. Il aura besoin des fondamentaux que sont la métamorphose, les sortilèges, les potions et défense. Donc quatre ASPIC auxquels il ajoutera une autre matière, celle qu’il pensera le mieux réussir, a priori technologie moldue. Nous sommes d’accord ?

____

— Eh bien, oui… dit lentement Andromeda qui se méfiait manifestement de la suite.

____

— Il est très juste en fondamentaux. Alors il me paraît judicieux de ne pas le surcharger de travail et de lui permettre de dégager du temps pour s’améliorer dans ces quatre matières et avoir la possibilité de les garder en sixième année. Qu’il prenne étude des Moldus ou divination, peu importe, tant qu’il arrive à grappiller un A à ses BUSE pour ne pas avoir perdu son temps.

____

Un silence méditatif suivit cette tirade. Andromeda soupesait les arguments présentés et Teddy regardait Ron avec reconnaissance. Harry tenta de justifier sa présence :

____

— Je pense qu’étude des Moldus sera plus intéressant que divination. Et puis cela peut compléter utilement la technologie.

____

Teddy implora sa grand-mère du regard.

____

— D’accord, qu’il prenne études des Moldus ! accepta-t-elle en soupirant. Mais tu as bien compris, Teddy, nous voulons que tu n’aies que des E et des O dans tes fondamentaux. Et tu en es encore loin, il va falloir que tu t’y mettes sérieusement !

____

— Oui, Grand-mère.

____

— Je ne veux pas des promesses, mais des résultats.

____

— Oui, Grand-mère.

____

— Bien, je pense que c’est réglé. Tu peux rejoindre tes cousins.

____

Teddy sortit précipitamment, comme s’il craignait que sa grand-mère revienne sur sa décision. Andromeda considéra ses deux vis-à-vis.

____

— Merci à vous deux. Plus il grandit, plus je me sens dépassée, avoua-t-elle.

____

— Il faut savoir déléguer les tâches secondaires, la réconforta Ron. Vous lui apportez la stabilité affective et représentez l’autorité, ce qui est le principal. Moi j’ai juste apporté ma connaissance du monde du travail. Quant à Harry… à quoi tu as servi, au fait ?

____

— Je l’ai détourné de divination, rappela-t-il humblement.

____

— Tu es un bon parrain, concéda Ron. Dites, ce n’est pas l’heure de l’apéritif ?

____

*

____

L’avant-dernière semaine du mois d’août, il fallut songer à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour l’achat des fournitures scolaires. Andromeda avait pris sa journée, ainsi que Fleur, qui voulait accompagner sa fille pour l’achat de sa première baguette. Le soir, Victoire montra à ses cousins sa nouvelle malle, son uniforme et surtout son messager, une chouette hulotte brune qui fut baptisée Athéna.

____

Victoire brûlait d’expérimenter les sorts proposés par ses livres, mais ses parents se montrèrent fermes, et la baguette fut mise de côté pour prévenir toute tentation. La jeune fille était déçue qu’on ne lui ait pas acheté de balai, mais Bill et Fleur avaient décidé que cela attendrait l’année suivante et qu’elle devait se contenter des cours qu’elle avait suivis durant l’été. Victoire s’était montrée une bonne élève, moins intrépide que Teddy, mais plus attentive aux conseils qu’on lui prodiguait. Ginny, qui l’avait vue voler, avait assuré qu’elle avait d’excellentes bases et que, une fois les réflexes acquis, elle serait très habile.

____

Bien trop vite, il fut temps de boucler les malles et de conduire les deux aînés à la gare de King’s Cross. Comme à son habitude, Harry accompagna son filleul.

____

— Amuse-toi bien, souhaita rituellement Harry.

____

— Travaille pour avoir de bonnes notes, recommanda Andromeda. Rappelle-toi ce qu’ont dit Ron et George.

____

— Oui, Grand-mère, soupira Teddy.

____

— Veille sur Victoire, continua-t-elle. Les premiers jours sont un peu difficiles.

____

Effectivement, non loin d’eux, Victoire semblait avoir du mal à quitter les bras de ses parents.

____

— Ne vous en faites pas ! On a convenu d’un langage secret pour se parler de loin et faire savoir si tout va bien, révéla Teddy. Le premier qui l’embête va voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

____

— Tu ne dois pas te battre, rappela Andromeda d’une voix soucieuse.

____

— Tu es à Poufsouffle, pas à Gryffondor, rappela Harry.

____

Teddy leur fit un sourire pas rassurant du tout, avant de les embrasser et de monter dans le train.

____

— On se voit à Noël, lança-t-il avec désinvolture. Allez, Vic, on y va ! Isabel m’attend dans le troisième wagon.

____

Bill monta dans le train pour installer la malle de sa fille et la cage de la chouette. Il sembla à Harry qu’il donnait, lui aussi, des directives à Teddy.

____

— C’est loin, Noël ! soupira Fleur. Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi Poudlard garde les enfants si longtemps. Pourquoi ne leur permettent-ils pas de rentrer chaque fin de semaine comme à Beauxbâtons ?

____

— C’est l’influence moldue, d’après Hermione, répondit Harry. À ce que j’ai compris, quand l’école a été modernisée au XIXe siècle, ils se sont alignés sur l’habitude anglaise des pensionnats.

____

— Peut-être qu’il serait temps de moderniser de nouveau, suggéra Fleur.

____

— Tout le monde est tellement habitué à ce calendrier que ce sera difficile d’y déroger, jugea Harry. Je ne pense pas que le conseil d’école accepterait une telle révolution.

____

Le sifflet du chef de gare retentit. Il y eut encore quelques exclamations de familles retardataires qui arrivèrent tout juste pour faire grimper malles et enfants dans la dernière voiture, puis le train disparut dans un panache de fumée.

____

*

____

Le lendemain, la nouvelle se répandit par les miroirs familiaux : Victoire avait intégré Serdaigle.

____

— C’est plutôt une bonne chose de continuer à sortir de Gryffondor, jugea Ginny.

____

— Pas de pression sur nos enfants, alors ? la taquina Harry.

____

— Qu’ils aillent où ils veulent, pourvu qu’ils ne soient pas ensemble. Albus sera plus heureux sans avoir James sur le dos.

____

— Ils peuvent changer d’ici là, remarqua Harry.

____

Si James veillait sur son frère à l’école et ne laissait personne l’ennuyer, il ne se privait pas lui-même de le taquiner en lui cachant ses affaires ou en répondant de travers à ses questions à un point qui était parfois à la limite du supportable pour le pauvre Albus.

____

À la base l’attitude de James dénotait un naturel taquin et expansif, ce qui n’avait rien de répréhensible. C’était un enfant vif et charmeur, qui avait bon cœur mais qui aimait bien se faire remarquer par ses facéties. Ces dernières n’étaient pas toujours bien supportées par Albus, qui se montrait particulièrement sensible. Ginny et Harry devaient donc régulièrement intervenir pour rappeler leur aîné à l’ordre.

____

Albus était beaucoup plus calme, plus observateur, plus discret. Au contraire de son frère, il pouvait rester un long moment sans faire de bruit, absorbé par un jeu, se suffisant à lui-même. Ses yeux verts hérités de Lily et son air doux faisaient des ravages parmi les adultes qui le prenaient volontiers dans leurs bras pour le câliner, ce qui le comblait d’aise. Il s’entendait particulièrement bien avec Arthur, dont la douceur tranquille correspondait à son tempérament.

____

Durant l’été, les deux frères avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec Louis et Rose qui réagissaient placidement aux bouffonneries de James, et Albus avait réussi à calquer son attitude sur celle de ses cousins. Les relations fraternelles s’étaient donc améliorées, mais Ginny craignait que l’effet des vacances ne s’estompe rapidement.

____

Après la rentrée des classes, la fréquentation du musée chuta brusquement. Certains sorciers avaient attendu la fin des vacances pour découvrir le nouvel endroit en toute quiétude, mais on était loin de l’afflux du début. Il fut décidé de n’ouvrir que quelques heures par jour pour que le personnel, qui n’avait pas compté ses heures durant l’été, puisse prendre du repos. Comme ils se l’étaient promis deux mois auparavant, Ginny et Harry firent un voyage qui les éloigna d’Angleterre durant deux semaines. Molly fut ravie de garder James, Albus et Lily, et de ne pas voir sa maison se vider complètement après deux mois aussi actifs.

____

Ils commencèrent par l’Europe continentale avec l’Espagne, où Ginny devait voir un collectionneur qui était spécialisé dans les témoignages de chasse aux sorcières du XVIIe siècle. Il leur montra notamment des pierres qui étaient dressées sur le faîte des cheminées moldues pour empêcher les sorcières de s’y poser. Il refusa de prêter ses pièces au musée, mais il leur fit admirer sa collection, agrémentant leur visite de passionnantes explications.

____

— Tu envisages de montrer ce genre de choses chez toi ? questionna Harry, une fois qu’ils en eurent terminé.

____

— Pourquoi pas ? Cela fait partie de notre histoire et de nombreux sorts, comme celui de Chatouillis, ont été inventés à cette époque pour échapper aux persécutions. Pareil pour les sortilèges importants que sont les Repousse-Moldus et l’incartabilité. Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas qu’on rappelle ce que nous pouvons reprocher aux Moldus, mais je donnerais entièrement raison à Selwyn si j’écartais ce pan essentiel de notre histoire pour des raisons politiques.

____

— Je comprends, reconnut Harry. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n’est-ce pas déjà dans le musée ?

____

— Nous avons dû faire des choix, et certains sujets ont été repoussés, pour des raisons de temps et d’argent. Mais c’est sur notre liste et ce sera exposé un jour. Notre collectionneur m’a donné plein de pistes et d’adresses pour trouver ce dont j’ai besoin.

____

Leur étape suivante était en Italie, à Venise, où la tradition sorcière était très forte. La magie notamment permettait à la ville de ne pas sombrer dans la lagune, et les sorciers se mêlaient chaque année à la population lors du célèbre carnaval. Ils visitèrent l’île incartable de Santa Morgana, puis Harry se promena dans les rues moldues tandis que Ginny se rendait à la bibliothèque de la Scuela, l’université sorcière vénitienne.

____

Ensuite, ils partirent pour Genève pour visiter le siège central des banques gobelines. C’était un privilège rarement accordé aux humains. Bill avait été fort étonné, et un peu jaloux, quand il avait appris que leur demande de rendez-vous avait été acceptée. Il en avait conclu que le département gobelin du musée avait beaucoup plu aux créatures magiques. Harry fut fort impressionné par ce qu’il apprit des défenses pour garder les bâtiments. Il réalisa, à cette occasion, que l’établissement du Chemin de Traverse, bien qu’il soit jugé inviolable par la plupart des sorciers britanniques, avait des protections qui étaient loin de refléter l’étendue du savoir-faire gobelin.

____

— Vous n’auriez pas pu pénétrer ici, et encore moins en sortir, fit d’ailleurs remarquer leur guide à Harry, avec une mimique que le forceur de coffre interpréta comme un clin d’œil.

____

— Je m’en rends compte, répondit-il humblement. D’ailleurs, je n’ai absolument pas l’intention de recommencer, précisa-t-il. C’était une manœuvre désespérée dans une situation très spéciale.

____

Leur guide haussa les épaules :

____

— Personnellement, je vous trouve moins à blâmer que le directeur de l’établissement. Il a d’ailleurs été rétrogradé et envoyé dans un pays tropical — nous n’aimons pas trop la chaleur, vous savez.

____

Harry comprit pourquoi les gobelins anglais l’appréciaient si peu. Il était le symbole d’une profonde humiliation.

____

— Je suppose que la protection de la banque du Chemin de Traverse a été revue, avança Ginny.

____

— De fond en comble, confirma le gobelin.

____

Ils partirent ensuite en Europe centrale. Dans les Carpates, ils visitèrent une colonie de vampires puis se rendirent en Russie, où ils firent un détour pour voir la maison de Baba Yaga, soigneusement préservée en mémoire de la plus célèbre sorcière de la région.

____

Deux semaines s’étaient écoulées. Harry dut, à ce moment-là, rentrer pour reprendre son poste. Ginny continua sans lui. Elle partit en Inde, où un cousin de Parvati et Padma l’hébergea et lui fit rencontrer un fakir avec qui elle eut une discussion passionnante.

____

Repartant vers le sud-ouest, elle fit plusieurs étapes en Afrique où elle eut la chance d’assister à un spectacle de danses et rites animistes. À son retour, elle confia à Harry qu’elle espérait que d’autres familles, instruites par son musée, seraient curieuses d’en connaître davantage sur les magies étrangères et viendraient en voir les manifestations sur place.

____

*

____

Ils retrouvèrent une vie paisible. Leurs trois enfants étaient désormais scolarisés. Harry les voyait le matin quand il ne partait pas trop tôt, ainsi que le soir, si rien ne l’avait retenu au bureau.

____

Ginny avait retrouvé des horaires plus sereins. Le musée continuait à recevoir quelques visiteurs chaque jour, mais elle n’avait plus à s’en occuper, les elfes gardiens remplissant parfaitement leur tâche. Il lui restait à améliorer certaines pièces que la pratique avait révélées moins fonctionnelles que prévu. Avec Andromeda et Fleur, elle travaillait également sur des projets d’expositions temporaires qui pourraient amener leurs précédents visiteurs à revenir les voir.

____

À sa grande satisfaction, cela lui donnait largement le temps de s’occuper de ses enfants. Si son travail était moins exaltant que durant l’année écoulée, elle retrouvait un calme fort appréciable après tant de mois passés sous pression. Les trois enfants étaient ravis de retrouver leur mère quand ils étaient à la maison.

____

*

____

Le mois d’octobre était bien entamé quand Harry reçut un message de Sarah, l’épouse de Dudley, par une des notes volantes du ministère. Elle lui demandait s’il pourrait prendre un moment pour la voir. Il lui donna rendez-vous deux heures plus tard dans un café du Chemin de Traverse.

____

Il arriva le visage transformé et se fit reconnaître de la voix. Ils commandèrent leur repas au comptoir puis s’installèrent dans une table du fond, où il put reprendre sa physionomie normale. Une fois qu’ils furent assis, il réalisa qu’elle paraissait très ennuyée :

____

— Un problème ? s’enquit-il avec inquiétude.

____

— Je pense, oui, grimaça-t-elle. Markus a fait de la magie involontaire devant sa grand-mère.

____

Harry, qui venait de prendre sa première bouchée, faillit la recracher.

____

— Tu veux dire Pétunia ? vérifia-t-il inutilement, après avoir laborieusement dégluti.

____

Sarah confirma d’un signe de tête.

____

— Et ? demanda Harry s’attendant au pire.

____

— Elle s’est excusée, répondit Sarah.

____

— Quoi ?

____

— Elle s’est mise à pleurer et m’a demandé pardon. J’ai réussi à l’entraîner dans la cuisine avant qu’elle ne traumatise Markus, et elle m’a dit que tout était de sa faute, que c’était dans son sang et qu’elle était désolée.

____

Harry en resta sans voix, partagé entre le fou-rire et la consternation. L’air troublé de sa cousine par alliance le dissuada de laisser pointer son hilarité.

____

— Oh ! parvint-il à éructer. Et qu’as-tu répondu ?

____

— Rien. J’étais tellement surprise que j’en suis restée sans voix un moment, puis Vernon est rentré du jardin, et elle m’a suppliée de ne rien lui dire, avec un air tellement terrifié que je n’ai pas pu faire autrement qu’accepter. Elle est allée à sa rencontre en tentant de faire comme si de rien n’était, et cela m’a mis tellement mal à l’aise que j’ai inventé un prétexte pour partir le plus vite possible.

____

Harry reprit son sandwich en tentant d’imaginer les suites de cette révélation. Sarah lui demanda :

____

— À ton avis, je dois lui dire la vérité à mon sujet ?

____

— Qu’en pense Dudley ? s’enquit Harry sans trop se mouiller.

____

— Il pense que je devrais me taire. Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait l’air d’être affreusement malheureuse. Les choses se passeraient sans doute mieux, si on lui révélait tout.

____

Harry se donna le temps de réfléchir avant de trancher :

____

— Tu n’as pas à prendre en compte la tranquillité d’esprit de Pétunia. Elle ne le mérite pas. C’est à Markus que tu dois penser et à lui seul. À mon avis, elle se conduira mieux envers lui en pensant qu’elle est responsable de sa nature, plutôt qu’en réalisant que tu es sorcière et qu’il tient de toi.

____

Le regard surpris de la jeune femme lui fit prendre conscience de la brutalité de sa réponse. Il avait visiblement moins bien réglé ses comptes avec son passé qu’il ne le pensait.

____

— Tu penses qu’elle ne va jamais accepter le fait que Markus soit un sorcier ? s’inquiéta-t-elle.

____

Harry se dit qu’il valait mieux continuer à parler franchement :

____

— Non, elle n’acceptera jamais une chose pareille. À mon avis, elle va s’arranger pour voir Markus le moins possible, à partir de maintenant. Elle aura bien trop peur qu’il recommence devant Vernon.

____

— Je peux m’arranger pour qu’elle vienne le voir sans son mari, commença Sarah.

____

— Sarah, elle déteste autant la magie que lui, si ce n’est plus, expliqua sans fard Harry. Elle n’a jamais avalé le fait que sa sœur soit sorcière, et pas elle.

____

— C’est à ce point ?

____

— Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qu’elle a dit quand je l’ai croisée par accident chez Dudley, il y a quelques années ? Tu étais venue m’en parler. Ce jour-là, tu as entendu ce qu’elle pense réellement.

____

— Mais là, il s’agit de son petit-fils ! Elle lui est très attachée.

____

— Et moi, je suis son neveu. Ne te fais aucune illusion. Elle craint et déteste tout ce qui se rapproche de la sorcellerie. À partir du moment où elle a compris qu’elle ne serait jamais sorcière, elle a réussi à se convaincre que la magie était anormale, et elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec l’anormalité.

____

Sarah dévisagea Harry avec surprise. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils abordaient le sujet, mais jamais Harry ne s’était montré aussi péremptoire au sujet de sa tante.

____

— D’accord, murmura-t-elle. Je ne lui dirai rien.

____

Ils terminèrent de manger en silence. En son for intérieur, Harry ne pensait pas qu’avoir moins de contact avec ses grands-parents paternels serait une grande perte pour Markus. Il avait une piètre estime pour leurs talents d’éducateurs. Il était d’ailleurs étonnant que Dudley s’en soit si bien tiré. Mais en y repensant, son cousin s’était éduqué tout seul après l’électrochoc causé par le Détraqueur venu pour Harry. C’était d’ailleurs, à sa connaissance, la seule bonne action qu’on pouvait mettre au crédit des ignobles créatures.

____

C’est sur cette pensée dérangeante qu’il quitta Sarah pour retourner travailler.

____

 

____

* * *

____

 

____

Site de J.K. Rowling 2007 :

____

  * Deux ou trois personnes m’ont dit qu’elles espéraient voir Dudley à King’s Cross dans l’épilogue, accompagnant un enfant sorcier. Je dois admettre que j’ai pensé faire exactement ça, mais une courte période de réflexion m’a convaincue qu’aucun gène magique latent ne survivrait au contact de l’ADN de l’Oncle Vernon, alors je ne l’ai pas fait.



____

Comme vous pouvez le constater, j’ai choisi d’explorer une autre direction pour Markus, car cela apportait des développements intéressants.

____

Si j’imagine Beauxbâtons comme un pensionnat laissant ses élèves rentrer chez eux chaque semaine, c’est influencée par _La Ligue_ de **Ruth Dedallime**.

____

Le passage sur Venise est très inspiré de _La Distinction_ de **Fénice**.

____


	3. III : Parmi nous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice, Steamboat Willie et Xenon.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 13 au 15 décembre 2011

À la mi-décembre, une note bleue passa la porte du bureau de Harry et vint voler sous son nez avec insistance. Le commandant des Aurors la saisit pour la déchiffrer. L’expéditeur était le responsable du comité des inventions d’excuses à l’usage des Moldus. Il lui demandait s’il pouvait passer pour lui parler d’une affaire urgente qui intéressait leurs deux services. Harry l’invita en retour à passer à son bureau à sa convenance.

Dix minutes plus tard, on frappait à sa porte, et un homme de taille moyenne et au visage en lame de couteau entra :

— Jason Apollo, service des Excuses à l’usage des Moldus, se présenta-t-il avec un petit salut empli de respect à l’intention du Survivant.

— Enchanté. Je vous présente Stanislas Pritchard qui me seconde. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

— J’aimerais garder le maximum de discrétion sur le sujet qui m’amène, précisa Apollo.

— Je travaille en étroite collaboration avec mon adjoint, indiqua Harry.

— Bien. Savez-vous ce qu’est internet ?

— Mon cousin m’a montré quelques sites, répondit modestement Harry.

— Je ne connais que de principe, reconnut Pritchard.

Apollo décrivit le concept de façon imagée, en utilisant des analogies magiques. Ce n’était manifestement pas la première fois qu’il faisait ce genre d’exposé pour des sorciers. Une fois l’explication terminée, il passa une liasse de feuilles à Harry en précisant :

— J’ai imprimé ça à partir d’une page Web.

Intrigué, Harry déchiffra le titre : **_Les sorciers sont parmi nous_**

— Mais qu’est-ce que c’est cette histoire ? s’exclama l’Auror.

— Lisez, vous allez comprendre, l’enjoignit Apollo.

Harry poursuivit sa lecture, à haute voix pour en faire profiter son adjoint.

_Je m’appelle Joffrey Timberland._

_Comme tout le monde, je croyais que la sorcellerie était une légende. Des contes pour enfants qui n’avaient aucune réalité, sinon symbolique. Jusqu’au jour où j’ai rencontré une sorcière._

_Je n’ai pas su tout de suite ce qu’elle était. Je l’ai remarquée chez un ami. Ce que j’ignorais, c’est qu’il avait une sœur sorcière (oui, c’est une caractéristique qui surgit à l’improviste) et que celle-ci avait invité une camarade venant de son école de Sorcellerie, Poudlard._

— Ça a été lu par des Moldus ? s’affola Harry en arrivant à ce passage.

— Par beaucoup de Moldus, confirma Apollo. Ça a fait un buzz, c’est-à-dire que cela a été repris et commenté par énormément de monde sur internet.

Atterré, Harry continua sa lecture.

_Sans savoir dans quelle aventure je m’embarquais, je fis la cour à cette charmante jeune fille, et nous décidâmes de nous revoir. Notre romance suivit son cours et, six mois après, je lui demandai de vivre avec moi. C’est alors qu’elle me révéla qu’elle était une sorcière et elle me décrivit le monde d’où elle venait._

_Si certains sorciers naissent dans des familles non-sorcières (moldues, comme ils disent), d’autres sont issus de lignées sorcières depuis de longs siècles. Ils vivent discrètement autour de nous, dans des maisons au cœur de nos villes ou aux lisières de nos villages. Comment se fait-il que nous ne le sachions pas ? Parce qu’ils ont des sorts, appelés Repousse-Moldus, qui nous font passer devant chez eux sans rien remarquer._

_Même si leurs habitations sont près des nôtres, ils vivent dans une société parallèle parfaitement indépendante. Ils ont leur ministère, leur hôpital, leur école, leurs rues commerçantes, leur artisanat, leurs exploitations agricoles._

Suivait une description détaillée de Poudlard, Ste-Mangouste, du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard. Les sortilèges les plus courants, le transplanage, les voyages en Cheminette étaient également cités. L’auteur avait une belle plume et les détails exposés donnaient richesse et vitalité au récit. À sa lecture, Harry retrouva les sensations qu’il avait éprouvées quand il avait découvert tous ces lieux merveilleux. Il ne fallait pas s’étonner que le texte ait eu du succès.

La fin était nettement moins enchanteresse :

_Ce qui a commencé comme un conte de fées s’est terminé comme un cauchemar. Celle qui était devenue mon épouse et la mère de mon enfant a contracté la variole du Dragon, une sorte de petite vérole qui semble encore présente dans le monde sorcier malgré son éradication chez nous par la vaccination. Elle est décédée rapidement car les sorciers n’ont, pas plus que nous, trouvé de remède à ce mal funeste._

_Je me suis retrouvé seul avec Niklas, le petit garçon qui est né de notre union. Mais il y a deux semaines, Ignatius et Malvina Spavin, mes beaux-parents sorciers, ont décidé que leur petit-fils devait être élevé dans le monde magique. Ils l’ont emmené dans un de leurs endroits, là où les Moldus comme vous et moi n’avons pas accès._

_Je n’ai pas l’intention de me laisser faire. Je sais qu’ils peuvent m’empêcher de me battre pour récupérer mon fils d’un seul sortilège, le sort d’Oubliettes, qui efface la mémoire. Mais ce que je sais sur eux ne s’effacera pas, car je vous transmets mon témoignage et chacun de vous qui avez lu ces lignes sera porteur de la vérité qu’ils tentent de nous cacher._

_Niklas, je me battrai pour toi jusqu’au bout._

Le silence retomba dans le bureau quand Harry eut terminé sa lecture. Lui et Pritchard commençaient à comprendre pourquoi on faisait appel à eux.

— Devons-nous aller chercher l’enfant et le remettre à son père ? demanda finalement Harry.

— Cela ne résoudra pas tout, jugea Stanislas.

— Non, en effet, convint Apollo. Monsieur le ministre a immédiatement contacté son homologue moldu pour voir comment gérer cette crise et nous aider à retrouver ce veuf. Mon service cherche la façon de rattraper cette catastrophe avant que la Confédération internationale des Sorciers ne nous tombe dessus pour ne pas avoir préservé le Secret. De votre côté, nous aimerions que vous vérifiiez les dires de ce Timberland auprès d’Ignatius et Malvina Spavin, les supposés grands-parents, et que vous vous assuriez qu’ils n’ont pas l’intention de disparaître dans la nature. Il est inutile, je pense, de vous recommander la plus grande discrétion. Dans la mesure du possible, nous espérons garder ces informations pour nous.

— Avec tous les sorciers qui ont de la famille côté Moldus ? releva Harry. Je ne serais pas surpris que certains aient déjà entendu parler de ce texte.

— Nous ne pouvons pas l’empêcher. Mais inutile de le confirmer, n’est-ce pas ?

*

— Spavin, dit pensivement Harry une fois son visiteur parti.

Pritchard s’était déjà levé pour prendre l’annuaire des cheminées que leur fournissait le département des Transports magiques.

— Ils habitent à Abergavenny dans le pays de Galles, indiqua-t-il.

— Va falloir envoyer quelqu’un qui a du tact, décida Harry. Cette affaire est très mal engagée.

— Je te conseille d’y aller toi-même, dit Pritchard. Ça peut vraiment mal tourner et virer à la crise internationale. Tu dois avoir des indications de première main.

— Ou ne pouvoir m’en prendre qu’à moi-même si ça dérape, compléta Harry. Je prends Janice avec moi ? Non, Wellbeloved plutôt. Il a deux enfants et trois petits-enfants. Il devrait savoir s’y prendre s’il faut parler au petit.

De plus, sans être sang-pur, Richard Wellbeloved ne fréquentait que des sorciers et était plutôt traditionaliste. Il n’était pas anti-Moldus, mais vivait très bien sans en fréquenter. Il saurait trouver un discours modéré si les grands-parents s’obstinaient à abuser de leur magie pour retirer un enfant à son père non sorcier.

Ils firent venir Wellbeloved dans le bureau et lui montrèrent l’article après lui avoir expliqué ce qu’était internet.

— On ne peut pas simplement retirer le texte ? demanda l’Auror.

— Non, affirma Harry. Il y a déjà plusieurs sites qui l’ont reproduit, et on ne sait combien de personnes l’ont copié sur leur ordinateur personnel.

— Je ne comprends pas comment des Moldus peuvent diffuser un article de manière aussi large en si peu de temps, s’entêta Wellbeloved.

— Il se trouve, expliqua patiemment Harry, que les techniques moldues sont parfois plus efficaces que notre magie. Avec les avantages et les inconvénients que cela entraîne. Ce n’est pas notre problème pour le moment. Nous, on gère l’enlèvement d’enfant, c’est tout.

— En commençant par vérifier si les assertions du père sont réelles, précisa Pritchard.

*

La cheminée la plus proche d’Abergavenny se trouvait à la lisière d’un bois. Un chemin sinueux en partait, sûrement protégé par des Repousse-Moldus, et desservait trois maisons un peu à l’écart d’un bourg. Celle qui les intéressait était relativement modeste et pourvue d’un petit jardinet où jouait un enfant, bien emmitouflé dans une cape et avec une grosse écharpe en laine. Harry et Wellbeloved échangèrent un regard entendu.

Ils s’approchèrent de la barrière et Harry lança doucement :

— Niklas !

L’enfant leva immédiatement la tête et les regarda avec curiosité.

— Tu t’appelles bien Niklas Timberland ? insista Harry.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? s’interposa un homme d’un certain âge. Rentre à la maison, Grand-mère t’appelle, ordonna-t-il à l’enfant.

— Mr Spavin ? demanda Harry. Nous sommes les Aurors Potter et Wellbeloved.

— Je vous reconnais, Survivant, fit savoir Ignatius. Que voulez-vous ?

— Pouvons-nous entrer pour vous parler ? tenta le commandant des Aurors.

— Nous sommes très bien là où nous sommes, lui signifia Spavin.

— D’accord. Est-il exact que vous refusez de rendre Niklas à son père ? questionna Harry sans détour.

— C’est notre petit-fils, l’enfant de notre fille. C’est à nous de nous occuper de lui.

— C’est aussi le rôle du père, remarqua Harry.

— C’est un Moldu ! cracha Spavin. Que connaît-il des besoins d’un enfant sorcier ?

— Mr Spavin, Moldu ou pas, vous n’avez pas le droit de le priver de son fils.

— Vous êtes venu chercher Nikki ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début du dialogue, Ignatius parut inquiet.

— Pour le moment, nous tentons de faire la lumière sur cette affaire, temporisa Harry. Si on se mettait à l’abri et que vous nous expliquiez un peu mieux la situation ?

Spavin hésita un moment. À ce moment, la porte de la maison se rouvrit et une femme âgée se dressa sur le seuil.

— Laisse-les entrer, dit-elle. Nous devons leur faire comprendre pourquoi nous avons dû agir ainsi.

Ignatius s’effaça pour laisser passer Harry et son coéquipier.

— Nikki, dit la grand-mère, tu veux jouer dans le jardin avec ton balai ?

— Tu me lances la balle ? demanda le bambin.

— Tout à l’heure, lui promit-elle. Je dois parler à ces messieurs avant. Je peux te donner un gâteau, si tu veux.

Niklas tendit la main, laissa sa grand-mère ajuster son écharpe, sourit à la ronde et sortit jouer dehors, son gâteau d’une main, son balai pour enfant de l’autre. Les deux Aurors furent introduits dans un petit salon ensoleillé. Sur le manteau de la cheminée et sur les guéridons, de nombreuses photos d’une belle jeune femme et du petit garçon offraient des sourires éclatants. Par la large baie vitrée, on voyait l’enfant enfourcher son balai, les joues gonflées par la pâtisserie qu’il avait dû mettre toute entière dans sa bouche pour se libérer les mains.

— Quel âge a le petit ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— Cinq ans, répondit le grand-père. Et il est sorcier, on en a eu confirmation.

— D’accord, donc, c’est votre petit-fils, l’enfant de votre fille décédée, reprit Harry.

Leurs deux hôtes hochèrent la tête avec tristesse.

— Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Il y a à peu près un an, lui apprit Mrs Spavin. Ça s’est déclaré très rapidement. On l’a transportée à Ste-Mangouste, mais ils n’ont rien pu faire.

— Ensuite, l’enfant est resté avec son père ? se renseigna Harry.

— Oui, dans un premier temps on ne voulait pas changer son environnement. On allait le voir le plus souvent possible, bien entendu. Quand il a montré ses premiers signes de magie incontrôlée, on a compris qu’on ne pouvait pas le laisser avec un Moldu. On a tenté de le faire comprendre à son père, mais il s’est montré têtu comme un croup et n’a rien voulu savoir. Nous n’avons pas eu d’autre choix que de prendre l’enfant chez nous, sans son consentement.

— Il y a un certain nombre d’enfants sorciers qui vivent du côté moldu sans que cela ne pose problème, rappela Harry. Les accès de magie sont généralement assez rares et n’interviennent qu’en cas de danger.

Il se demanda s’il devait rappeler que lui-même avait été dans ce cas, mais il renonça. Cela ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs et il aurait du mal à prétendre qu’il n’en avait pas souffert.

— Mais enfin, trouvez-vous souhaitable qu’un sorcier soit élevé chez des Moldus ? s’indigna Mr Spavin.

— Mr Timberland vous empêchait-il de voir Niklas quand vous le souhaitiez ? s’enquit Wellbeloved.

— Non, il ne manquerait plus que cela !

— Si vous désirez faire l’éducation magique de votre petit-fils, ce que je comprends parfaitement, pourquoi ne vous arrangez-vous pas avec le père pour le prendre une ou deux journées par semaine, par exemple ? proposa le coéquipier de Harry.

— On n’élève pas un enfant deux jours par semaine, opposa Malvina.

— Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher indéfiniment Niklas de voir son père, rappela Harry. Cela le ferait souffrir inutilement.

— Nous sommes prêts à lui permettre de venir voir son fils quand il sera revenu à de meilleurs sentiments, affirma Ignatius. Mais nous savons qu’il a tenté de le monter contre nous.

Harry marqua une pause. Les Spavin étaient visiblement persuadés d’être dans leur bon droit, et il ne voyait pas ce qu’il pourrait dire pour les convaincre du contraire. Mr Spavin avait manifestement réfléchi à la raison de la présence des Aurors pendant ce court instant de silence, car il demanda :

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Il n’a pas pu vous envoyer un hibou, quand même !

— Vous le sous-estimez, répliqua aigrement Harry. Il a réussi à intéresser le ministère à son cas. Il est en ce moment même en train de raconter tout ce qu’il sait sur les sorciers à des milliers de Moldus, ce qui nous met dans une situation très délicate vis-à-vis de la loi du Secret.

Les Spavin se regardèrent, désemparés.

— Ne peut-on pas lui appliquer une Oubliette ? demanda Malvina. C’est ainsi que nous arrivons ordinairement à dissimuler notre existence aux Moldus, n’est-ce pas ?

— Outre qu’il n’est pas évident de faire oublier à votre gendre qu’il a un enfant sans lui infliger de gros dommages, il s’est arrangé pour que son silence ne mette pas fin à la diffusion de l’information. Je crains qu’il nous faille transiger. Pouvons-nous compter sur vous ?

De nouveau, le couple se consulta du regard :

— Il est hors de question que nous cédions à un quelconque chantage, affirma finalement Ignatius d’une voix ferme. Pas plus que nous ne rendions notre petit-fils à un homme qui attaque les sorciers de manière aussi perfide. Tout ce qu’il a prouvé, c’est que nous avons eu raison de prendre Nikki chez nous.

Harry inspira profondément pour garder son calme et se tourna vers son coéquipier pour voir s’il avait une suggestion à faire. Le regard que lui retourna Wellbeloved témoignait de son embarras. Lui non plus ne voyait pas comment débloquer la situation.

— Bien, décida Harry. Je pense que nous avons établi que vous avez enlevé votre petit-fils à son père et que vous n’avez pas l’intention de le lui rendre. Vous avez provoqué une crise grave, ce qui me permet de vous assigner à résidence. Je vais appeler deux Aurors qui vous surveilleront. Votre cheminée sera coupée et un sortilège anti-transplanage sera appliqué sur votre maison.

— Vous n’avez pas le droit ! protesta Mr Spavin.

— Je ne vais pas tarder à l’avoir. Le temps que le ministre me délivre l’ordre nécessaire, ce qui ne saurait prendre longtemps.

— Mais comment allons-nous acheter à manger ? s’inquiéta Mrs Spavin.

— Vous aurez le droit d’utiliser la cheminée publique, mais sans emmener l’enfant, concéda Harry.

Sans leur permettre d’objecter davantage, il se leva et passa dans le vestibule où il sortit son miroir :

— Mandy Brocklehurst, demanda-t-il.

— Oui, Harry, fit la secrétaire du ministre quelques instants plus tard.

— Je suis chez Mr et Mrs Spavin, pour l’affaire Timberland. Ils ont l’enfant et reconnaissent l’avoir enlevé à son père. J’aurais besoin d’une assignation à résidence extraordinaire, le temps que je saisisse le Magenmagot pour la faire prononcer. Tu crois que c’est possible ?

— Kingsley est à Downing Street, mais j’ai la procuration pour signer à sa place. Où dois-je te l’envoyer ?

— Je t’envoie quelqu’un.

— D’accord. Comment va le petit ?

— Il n’a pas l’air de se rendre compte du problème. Je suppose qu’on va devoir l’interroger, lui aussi.

— Il te faut un papier du Magenmagot pour ça, rappela Mandy.

— Oui, je sais. Je m’en occupe.

— Bien, je te fais ton assignation.

— Merci.

Harry appela ensuite Stanislas, à qui il fit un bref résumé de la situation. Son adjoint lui promit de lui envoyer deux Aurors avec le papier officiel attendu.

— Je prépare le dossier pour saisir le Magenmagot, compléta le commandant en second. Et je fais couper la cheminée particulière.

— Merci, Stan. On attend la relève.

Harry revint dans le salon où les trois autres l’attendaient dans un silence morose, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Dehors, Niklas avait abandonné son balai et s’amusait à jeter des pierres contre un arbre.

Il fit signe à Wellbeloved de le rejoindre.

— On va poser l’anti-transplanage, indiqua-t-il aux grands-parents. Je vous déconseille de faire disparaître l’enfant de notre vue pendant que nous officions. Nous n’hésiterons pas à vous stupéfixer en cas de besoin.

Il récolta deux regards meurtriers auxquels il ne prêta pas attention et sortit, son coéquipier sur les talons. Ils sourirent à Niklas en passant devant lui, puis se séparèrent pour se poster de part et d’autre de la maison. Harry siffla pour qu’ils lancent le sort requis au même moment, puis ils se déplacèrent et recommencèrent l’opération pour s’assurer que le sortilège tiendrait bien.

Dix minutes plus tard, Primrose Dagworth et Michael Corner arrivèrent sur place. Primrose tendit à Harry le parchemin officiel émanant du bureau du ministre. Le commandant des Aurors retourna dans la maison pour le remettre à Mr Spavin. Il vérifia ensuite que le réseau de Cheminette avait bien été coupé, puis sortit après avoir salué silencieusement ses hôtes récalcitrants. La grand-mère le suivit dans le jardin et alla prendre la main du petit qui, du perron, regardait avec curiosité les Aurors qui prenaient leur poste.

De retour à son bureau, Harry constata que son adjoint était absent. Il supposa qu’il s’était rendu à la Maison de Justice pour obtenir en urgence les documents nécessaires pour poursuivre les interrogatoires et bloquer Mr et Mrs Spavin chez eux. En attendant son retour, il fit une note sur ce qu’il avait déjà accompli pour Kingsley, envoya une copie à Jason Apollo et en garda un autre exemplaire pour son propre dossier.

Stanislas revint une demi-heure plus tard et indiqua en tendant un papier à Harry :

— Voilà un mandat qui te permet d’interroger le gosse et de maintenir toute la famille sous surveillance. C’est valable pour une semaine et ne peut être renouvelé que par la décision d’un juge.

— Tu as vu Kingsley ou c’est Mandy qui t’a donné le nécessaire ?

— Mandy. Elle m’a dit que le ministre devrait rentrer vers midi.

— Je n’ai plus qu’à retourner chez les Spavin pour leur remettre ça et avoir un entretien avec Niklas, remarqua Harry. Si tu sors pour déjeuner, tu pourrais me rapporter un sandwich ? Ça m’étonnerait que j’aie le temps de m’en chercher un moi-même.

Les grands-parents reçurent le papier officiel sans faire de commentaires mais, à leur regard, il était net qu’ils n’avaient pas l’intention de se laisser faire.

En leur présence, mais en insistant pour qu’ils gardent le silence, Harry interrogea aussi gentiment qu’il le put le petit Niklas. Celui-ci confirma qu’il vivait seul avec son père depuis que sa maman était allée rejoindre Merlin, et qu’il était content d’être en vacances chez ses grands-parents.

Harry ne contredit pas sa version et lui souhaita de bonnes vacances. Il vérifia que les consignes étaient correctement passées auprès de Primrose et Michael, puis revint au ministère de la Magie.

En fin d’après-midi le lendemain, le miroir de Harry vibra. Le regard de Kingsley Shacklebolt rencontra le sien quand il ouvrit la communication.

— Une réunion est prévue avec le Premier Ministre moldu demain matin. Tu pourras venir à neuf heures dans mon bureau ? On ira en portoloin.

— Entendu.

— Rien de neuf depuis ton dernier compte-rendu ?

— Non. Tu veux que je te fasse suivre les rapports de ceux qui les surveillent ?

— Seulement si tu juges que cela peut m’intéresser, répondit le ministre. Je croule déjà sous les messages venant de tous les autres pays. Je te fais confiance pour gérer ta partie.

*

Harry n’avait aucun élément nouveau quand il se présenta le lendemain au bureau de Kingsley. Le ministre l’attendait avec Jason Apollo. Tous deux étaient vêtus en Moldus.

— On part dans deux minutes, l’informa Shacklebolt.

— Très bien, répondit Harry en dénouant sa cape et révélant son costume gris en fin cachemire et sa cravate vert émeraude.

— Très élégant, admira Apollo qui était vêtu d’un ensemble nettement moins chic.

Shacklebolt de son côté avait fait dans le sobre : costume anthracite, chemise et cravate noires.

— Nous avons eu un mariage il y a deux ans, expliqua Harry en faisant allusion à l’union de Percy et d’Audrey. Du coup, toute la famille peut faire face à une convocation devant les hautes instances moldues.

Les trois hommes se sourirent nerveusement, conscients de parler légèrement pour ne pas s’appesantir sur l’affaire délicate qui les réunissait.

— Bien, il est l’heure, fit remarquer le ministre en reprenant son sérieux.

Ils remirent ou fermèrent leur cape et se rendirent dans l’atrium, qui était toujours le seul endroit par lequel on pouvait accéder et partir du ministère. Kingsley leur tendit un briquet moldu et apposa sa baguette dessus pour le déclencher. C’était un portoloin nouvelle génération, mis au point par le Centre de Recherche de l’Artisanat Magique. Il partait sur demande, et non à une heure programmée comme les anciens modèles. Il avait également la capacité d’être réutilisable, ce qui expliquait l’aspect sophistiqué du support.

En sentant un nouveau plancher sous ses chaussures, Harry déglutit pour chasser l’inconfort passager qui l’envahissait à chaque voyage, malgré l’habitude qu’il en avait. Il se trouvait désormais dans une large pièce austère, dont le cuir et les boiseries lui rappelèrent sa propre bibliothèque. Un large bureau se dressait près d’un mur, derrière lequel était assis un homme à l’aspect banal et aux cheveux gris qui les contemplait avec des yeux papillonnants.

— Excusez-moi, j’ai un peu de mal à m’habituer à la soudaineté de vos arrivées, expliqua-t-il en s’approchant d’eux.

Il serra la main de son homologue puis celle du chef du comité des Excuses à l’usage des Moldus, avant de se tourner vers Harry :

— Robert Hasting. Je suis enchanté de rencontrer le fameux Harry Potter.

— Je ne pensais pas être fameux ici, s’étonna l’Auror.

— Vous avez été intégré dans les notes secrètes que les Premiers Ministres se transmettent lors des passations de pouvoir, lui révéla Hasting.

— J’en suis très honoré, fit Harry sans savoir s’il devait être fier ou désolé de cette information.

— Veuillez prendre place, les invita leur hôte en leur montrant un canapé et des fauteuils autour d’une table basse qui occupaient le centre de la pièce. Je suis désolé, je n’ai pas pu commander de rafraîchissements, étant donné qu’officiellement je n’attends aucune visite ce matin.

— Comme lors de notre précédente rencontre, sourit Shacklebolt. Mais je peux y pourvoir, ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette et en prononçant une incantation.

Un plateau chargé d’un service à thé pour quatre, ainsi que d’une assiette couverte de petits-fours salés et sucrés fit son apparition sur la table.

— Impressionnant, reconnut le Premier Ministre.

— Simple sort d’Acheminement, minimisa Kingsley. La nourriture a été préparée de façon tout à fait traditionnelle.

Apollo entreprit de faire le service tandis que le ministre de la Magie demandait à Harry de faire un résumé de son enquête. Le chef de gouvernement l’écouta attentivement et fit à son tour son rapport :

— Conformément à notre engagement, nous avons identifié formellement Joffrey Timberland et avons coupé son accès à internet. Allez-vous rendre l’enfant ?

— Nous n’avons bien entendu aucunement l’intention d’empêcher un père de voir son fils, commença Shacklebolt. Cependant, il est de notre responsabilité de nous assurer que ce petit sorcier ne sera pas coupé de sa parenté magique, et qu’il sera envoyé à Poudlard, notre école de sorcellerie, quand il atteindra ses onze ans.

— Le père ne demande pas seulement qu’on lui laisse voir son enfant, mais qu’on lui garantisse son droit naturel à l’élever, souligna le Premier Ministre. Est-ce bien de cela que nous parlons ?

— Effectivement, confirma Kingsley. Notre politique a toujours été de laisser les enfants auprès de leurs parents moldus tant qu’ils ne sont pas en âge d’intégrer Poudlard. Mais étant donné qu’il a de la famille sorcière, nous pensons qu’il doit également pouvoir la rencontrer régulièrement.

— Nous pouvons demander à Timberland de laisser son fils aller chez ses grands-parents un week-end sur deux, proposa le Moldu.

— L’enfant doit également passer la moitié des vacances scolaires chez eux, intervint Apollo. C’est ce qui est habituellement accordé chez vous en cas de divorce, ajouta-t-il, sans doute pour montrer qu’il était au fait des habitudes moldues.

— La moitié des week-ends et des vacances, concéda Hasting qui prit une gorgée de thé comme si la discussion était close.

— C’est d’accord, accepta Kingsley.

Il prit un petit-four et l’engloutit, tout en encourageant du regard Apollo à prendre la parole.

— De mon côté, commença le chef de service, j’ai réfléchi avec mon équipe à la façon de mettre fin à la regrettable publicité dont nous sommes l’objet. A priori, la situation est loin de s’améliorer. Au cours de ces deux derniers jours, les allusions au texte de Timberland n’ont cessé d’augmenter. La croyance la plus répandue c’est que c’est le début d’un roman qui doit être publié en ligne, et tout le monde attend la suite. D’autres pensent que c’est une publicité et se demandent pour quel produit. Quoi qu’il en soit, des forums y sont désormais consacrés et des discussions ont lieu à ce sujet sur de multiples sites. Nous avons même commencé à en trouver des traductions en espagnol et en français. Loin de faiblir, le mouvement prend de l’ampleur et on ne peut espérer qu’il soit rapidement oublié.

— Je suis submergé de messages venant de la Confédération internationale des Sorciers, confirma Kingsley. Ils sont furieux et menacent de mettre l’Angleterre au ban des sociétés magiques si nous ne réglons pas rapidement ce problème.

— Nous avons eu une idée, assura Apollo, qui, nous l’espérons, devrait limiter les dégâts.

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle Kingsley, manifestement au courant, fit signe de la tête pour l’encourager à continuer.

— Nous avons pensé à une contre-offensive qui constituerait à publier d’autres histoires de ce genre, mais totalement fantaisistes. L’idée est de noyer le récit originel pour qu’il perde de son intérêt.

Il attendit l’avis du ministre moldu avec appréhension.

— Cela me paraît une très bonne stratégie, approuva celui-ci. Avez-vous déjà préparé des textes ?

— J’ai toute une équipe en train de plancher dessus.

— Saurez-vous les poster sur internet ? s’enquit Hasting en reprenant un amuse-gueule.

Harry le vit froncer les sourcils en regardant le plat qui ne s’était pas dégarni bien qu’ils se soient tous servis plusieurs fois.

— Sans aucun problème, le rassura Apollo. Mon équipe est constituée de sorciers ayant grandi dans le monde moldu et qui restent en contact avec leur famille non sorcière. J’ai notamment un jeune homme qui maîtrise pleinement ce mode de communication. Il a un compte Facebook, précisa-t-il.

Le Premier Ministre hocha la tête, comme si c’était effectivement un gage incontestable de maîtrise du monde moldu.

— Mais ne serait-il pas mieux de les poster avec l’identité numérique de Mr Timberland ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

— Si c’est possible, ce serait mieux, convint Apollo.

Ils échangèrent les informations nécessaires pour mettre en œuvre cette idée.

— Nous espérons commencer cette opération de désinformation au plus tard en début de semaine prochaine, conclut Apollo. Ensuite, nous approcherons de Noël, et les gens auront sans doute d’autres préoccupations.

— Mais ce seront les vacances scolaires et les jeunes auront plus de temps pour surfer, opposa le Premier Ministre.

— Merci pour cette information, nous la prendrons en compte, nota Apollo.

— Aurons-nous besoin d’autorisations spéciales pour publier nos textes sur internet ? s’informa Kingsley.

— Tant que vous n’enfreignez pas de lois, vous pouvez publier à votre guise, le rassura le Premier Ministre. L’ordinateur que vous utilisez est-il magique ? demanda-t-il encore.

— Non, il est trop difficile de reproduire à l’identique une technologie aussi avancée, expliqua Apollo. Nous avons installé un véritable ordinateur dans un lieu où la magie n’est pas assez forte pour interférer. Pour les communications, nous nous en tenons à nos propres moyens : le hibou, la cheminée, les miroirs…

— Rien qui n’équivaille à internet, reconnut Kingsley. Mais nous nous en passons jusqu’à maintenant.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de la meilleure manière de mettre d’accord la famille du petit Niklas. Ils décidèrent d’éviter dans un premier temps de mettre en présence les principaux opposants. Ils commenceraient par transmettre, chacun de leur côté, les modalités qui venaient d’être définies et feraient de leur mieux pour s’assurer de la coopération des deux parties avant de ramener l’enfant chez son père.

— Je ne sais ce qu’il en est du côté de Timberland, mais les grands-parents sont arc-boutés sur leur position, persuadés d’agir au mieux pour leur petit-fils, indiqua Harry. Il faudra faire pression sur eux pour qu’ils acceptent.

— Le plus simple est de les menacer de les priver pour toujours de Niklas s’ils ne se soumettent pas à l’accord, trancha Kingsley. Je suppose que si son père déménageait, ils ne sauraient pas le retrouver dans le monde moldu.

— Nous pouvons aussi organiser un changement de nom, assura le Premier Ministre. Nous vous tiendrions, bien entendu, au courant pour que vous puissiez l’envoyer dans votre école.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, répondit le ministre de la Magie. Nos lettres de Poudlard trouvent toujours leurs destinataires. Du côté du père, continua-t-il d’une voix ferme, nous ne tolérerons plus aucune violation du Secret. S’il viole notre accord, nous lui enverrons nos Oubliators et nous effacerons tout ce qui pourrait nous mettre en danger. Comprenez bien que ce ne serait pas par vengeance, mais tout simplement parce que nous n’avons pas le choix si nous voulons protéger les sorciers à travers le monde.

— Je vois, fit le Premier Ministre d’un ton contraint, comprenant visiblement que les sorciers agiraient à leur convenance, qu’ils aient sa permission ou non.

Shacklebolt promit également de tenir son homologue au courant de ce que les sorciers allaient publier lors de leur contre-offensive. Quand ils eurent terminé, Hasting regarda une dernière fois en direction des petits-fours et avança :

— Je suppose que vous n’obligez pas vos enfants à finir leur assiette.

Shacklebolt fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de la remarque. Harry sourit :

— Nous n’utilisons ce genre de plat que pour éviter de faire le service. La nourriture n’est pas créée par magie, c’est impossible. Tout a été préparé à l’avance et amené ici petit à petit. Nos enfants apprennent à ne pas gâcher ce qu’on leur donne, tout comme les vôtres.

Les deux autres sorciers saisirent alors de quoi il était question, et leurs visages se détendirent.

— Je vous le laisserais bien, mais vous auriez encore plus de mal à le justifier que si vous aviez demandé quatre tasses pour vous seul, plaisanta Kingsley en faisant disparaître tout ce qu’il avait fait venir et en lançant un sort de Nettoyage pour ne laisser aucune trace de leur en-cas.

— J’espère vraiment que cette affaire pourra se résoudre sans qu’aucune menace ne soit mise à exécution, conclut le Premier Ministre pour prendre congé.

— Je suis certain que notre coopération ne peut que déboucher sur un règlement satisfaisant, répondit gracieusement Shacklebolt. L’atrium ? proposa-t-il à ses compagnons.

Les trois sorciers remirent leur cape pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les fonctionnaires du ministère, saluèrent de la tête le Premier Ministre qui les observait avec fascination, puis transplanèrent.

 

* * *

 

La variole ou petite vérole est une maladie aujourd’hui éradiquée chez nous, qu’on saurait cependant sans doute guérir avec des antibiotiques. La Variole du dragon est une forme mutée pour laquelle nous n’avons pas de remède.

 


	4. IV : L'éducation des enfants sorciers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice, Steamboat Willie et Xenon.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 15 au 24 décembre 2011

De retour au ministère après leur visite au Premier Ministre moldu, il fut convenu que Harry irait voir les grands-parents de Niklas Timberland pour les informer de ce qui avait été décidé. Il fit venir Wellbeloved dans son bureau et résuma à son intention et à celle de Pritchard les grandes lignes de la réunion qui s’était tenue.

— Maintenant, à nous de convaincre Mr et Mrs Spavin de laisser l’enfant repartir et accepter les termes de l’accord, conclut-il.

Il n’était pas persuadé que le couple ait la sagesse d’accepter un droit de visite réduit. Un regard vers Wellbeloved le convainquit qu’il n’était pas le seul à le penser. Il s’imagina avec malaise devoir retirer l’enfant de force des bras de ses grands-parents.

C’est sans enthousiasme que les deux Aurors traversèrent le jardin des Spavin après avoir salué leurs collègues de garde.

Mr Spavin le fit entrer de mauvaise grâce et demanda en préambule :

— Quand allez-vous nous rendre notre liberté ?

— J’étais justement venu vous en parler, riposta Harry. Le ministère de la Magie a décidé que le père de Niklas serait obligé de vous accorder le droit de prendre le petit chez vous un week-end sur deux et pendant une partie des vacances scolaires.

Ignatius regarda sa femme qui était venue s’asseoir près de lui.

— Cela veut dire que nous devons le rendre ? s’enquit-il.

— C’est son père, rappela Harry. Niklas a besoin d’être avec lui.

— Vous vous moquez de nous ! s’exclama la grand-mère. Il est hors de question que nous le laissions partir !

— C’est une décision qui a été prise par le ministère, tenta de les raisonner Harry.

— Qui a pris cette décision ? Est-ce vous ? l’apostropha Mr Spavin. Êtes-vous à ce point dénaturé pour nous arracher tout ce qui nous reste de notre famille, l’enfant de notre fille unique ?

—  Nous avons réussi à imposer à Joffrey Timberland de vous laisser voir votre petit-fils, alors que vous le lui aviez enlevé de force. C’est déjà beaucoup, même si vous ne semblez pas vous en apercevoir, fit remarquer Harry.

En voyant les mines renfrognées des grands-parents, l’Auror sentit sa colère monter à l’idée qu’ils ne faisaient aucun effort pour se montrer accommodants, alors qu’ils avaient indirectement mis le monde sorcier dans une situation très problématique. Mais il ne pouvait dire ce qu’il pensait. Il représentait le ministère, il devait faire preuve de retenue :

— Je comprends votre tristesse et je vois bien que vous tentez de faire au mieux pour votre petit-fils. Il a paru au ministère que Niklas a le droit de voir non seulement ses grands-parents, mais aussi son père. Je suis certain que vous pouvez vous entendre pour le bien du petit.

— Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ! cracha Mr Spavin.

— C’est possible. Mais vous et moi devons obéir au ministère.

— Vous avez su désobéir au ministère quand il donnait des ordres que vous désapprouviez, fit remarquer Ignatius.

— Il y a une légère différence entre persécuter la moitié des sorciers et faire en sorte qu’un père puisse voir son fils, répliqua sèchement Harry.

— Avez-vous des raisons précises de penser que l’enfant ne serait pas heureux avec Timberland ? intervint Wellbeloved.

— Il est MOLDU ! cracha Malvina.

Harry grinça des dents et laissa son partenaire répondre :

— Votre fille l’a jugé digne d’être le père de son fils, tenta Wellbeloved.

Les deux grands-parents serrèrent les lèvres. Visiblement, cela n’emportait pas leur conviction.

— Aussi injuste que cela paraisse, vous n’avez pas tellement le choix, énonça Wellbeloved. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Si on se rend compte que c’est mauvais pour votre petit-fils, une autre solution sera recherchée.

— Est-ce applicable dès aujourd’hui ? demanda Malvina la voix tremblante.

— Non, il faut aussi signifier à Mr Timberland quelles seront ses obligations envers vous et s’assurer qu’il est prêt à les honorer avant de lui rendre le petit, la rassura le collègue de Harry.

— Vous pourrez toujours vous adresser au ministère en cas de problème, précisa Harry, mais vous n’aurez pas le droit de modifier de votre propre chef les termes de l’accord. Y déroger de manière unilatérale vous ferait perdre tout droit de voir l’enfant. Timberland ne peut pas venir dans le monde sorcier tout seul, mais vous non plus ne seriez pas capable de le retrouver s’il changeait de ville. Vous en tenir à ce qui a été décidé est le meilleur moyen pour vous de continuer à voir votre petit-fils.

— Et si Timberland décide de disparaître, dès que nous lui rendrons Niklas ? s’inquiéta Malvina.

— Le Premier Ministre moldu s’est engagé à ce que cela n’arrive pas, expliqua Harry. Ils ont une police efficace et peuvent nous le garantir.

— Pouvons-nous au moins garder Niklas pour Noël ? demanda Ignatius.

On était le 15 décembre. Harry ne doutait pas que le père ferait de son côté une demande analogue. Ce n’était pas à lui de prendre la décision.

— Je ne sais pas, je ferai suivre votre demande, fut tout ce qu’il put répondre.

*

Harry n’entendit plus parler de cette affaire les jours suivants. Il décida de limiter à un seul Auror la garde qu’il laissait à Abergavenny.

Le week-end passa, ramenant Teddy et Victoire de Poudlard pour les fêtes. En voyant sa famille réunie, Harry ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à un père qui désespérait de voir son fils et des grands-parents qui craignaient d’en être privés. Il aurait bien aimé en parler à Ginny mais, pour le moment, rien n’avait transpiré du côté sorcier, et c’était un sujet trop brûlant pour qu’il puisse le partager même avec son épouse.

*

Le mardi matin, Pritchard accueillit Harry la mine sombre.

— Quoi encore ? demanda Harry.

Sans répondre, son adjoint lui tendit _La Gazette du Sorcier._ **_Le ministère veut arracher un enfant sorcier à sa famille pour l’envoyer chez les Moldus_** , titrait le quotidien.

— Bon sang, qui a craché le morceau ? sacra Harry.

— Les grands-parents, je pense, le renseigna Pritchard d’une voix dégoûtée. Ils sont interviewés en page trois.

Harry se jeta sur l’article indiqué. Comme il le craignait, Mr et Mrs Spavin protestaient contre la décision injuste du ministre de la Magie de remettre un enfant pourvu de pouvoirs à un Moldu incapable de faire face aux manifestations magiques d’un sorcier en devenir.

— Autant que je monte voir Kingsley avant qu’il ne me fasse appeler, dit sombrement le commandant des Aurors.

À ce moment, son miroir se mit à vibrer.

— J’arrive ! indiqua Harry avant même de vérifier qui était son interlocuteur.

Il retrouva Jason Apollo dans l’ascenseur. Le responsable des Excuses avait l’air atterré, et c’est dans un silence morose que les deux hommes attendirent d’arriver à destination. Kingsley n’était pas seul dans son bureau. S’y trouvaient déjà le directeur de _La Gazette du Sorcier,_ Barnabas Cuffe, Lee et Padma, d’ _Alternatives Magiques_ , ainsi que Xenophilius Lovegood du _Chicaneur_ et Gigas Hertz de la RITM. Il y avait aussi Adrian Ackerley du département de la Coopération internationale. Harry le connaissait un peu parce qu’il avait assisté Ginny dans ses voyages à l’étranger quand elle rassemblait des pièces pour son musée.

Le ministre les invita à s’installer autour d’une table ronde dressée dans un coin du bureau.

— Mesdames et Messieurs de la presse, je vous ai priés de venir pour vous donner une vision la plus complète possible de ce que je pressens être le sujet qui va passionner les foules ces prochaines semaines, commença Kingsley. _La Gazette_ a donné le coup d’envoi, et il est maintenant trop tard pour traiter cette affaire avec la discrétion qui aurait été préférable.

Cuffe sembla vouloir prendre la parole, mais Kingsley l’arrêta d’un geste.

— Je ne prétends pas vous dicter ce que vous devez mettre dans vos colonnes, simplement vous permettre de décider en conscience et en connaissance de cause ce qui peut ou non paraître dans vos publications, précisa-t-il. Vos trois journaux et la radio font l’opinion, vous avez une lourde responsabilité. Or ce conflit a pris une importance qui dépasse nettement la simple histoire de famille. Mr Apollo, du comité des Excuses à l’usage des Moldus, va vous expliquer pourquoi.

Le fonctionnaire fit un récit circonstancié de l’affaire et distribua la copie du texte écrit par Joffrey Timberland aux journalistes. Sur un signe de son ministre, Harry résuma les entretiens qu’il avait eus avec les grands-parents et les mesures qu’il avait prises pour qu’ils ne disparaissent pas dans la nature avec l’enfant. Enfin, Ackerley indiqua les messages qu’il avait reçus de l’étranger et les inquiétudes que faisait naître cette histoire dans les autres gouvernements sorciers.

— Comme vous le constatez, reprit Kingsley, nous ne sommes pas complètement libres de nos mouvements. Nous avons des obligations vis-à-vis de la loi internationale du Secret, ce qui nous oblige à prendre au sérieux le texte diffusé par le père de l’enfant. Par ailleurs, nos relations avec les Moldus nous interdisent de malmener cet homme, et un sortilège d’Oubliette qui transformerait son cerveau en légume, au vu de ce qu’il faudrait effacer, n’est envisageable qu’en dernier recours. Les deux parties devront donc transiger, et nous les y obligerons si elles refusent de le faire de leur plein gré. Une population sorcière appelant à cor et à cri des mesures drastiques est bien la dernière chose qu’il nous faut.

— Malgré vos bonnes paroles, vous nous reprochez tout bonnement d’avoir mis au courant nos lecteurs d’une crise internationale, grogna Cuffe.

— Votre _Gazette_ est bien plus libre depuis que je suis ministre que durant les décennies qui m’ont précédé, rappela Kingsley d’un ton sec. Si je voulais vous censurer, je l’aurais fait depuis longtemps. Je vous demande simplement de ne pas laisser les choses s’envenimer à un point qui serait préjudiciable pour tout le monde.

— Nous faisons tous un tri dans ce que nous envoient les lecteurs, rappela Lee d’une voix calme. Nous ne laissons pas passer ce qui est trop loin de notre ligne éditoriale, ou qui serait susceptible de nous aliéner notre public. Il est possible d’informer les sorciers se faire l’écho de ceux qui ont le discours les plus radicaux.

— Pouvons-nous parler des fées qui échangent des enfants sorciers contre des bébés Moldus à Ste-Mangouste ? interrogea Xenophilius.

Il y eut une pause. Cuffe considéra son collègue avec mépris, Adrian Ackerley, qui n’avait manifestement pas eu souvent affaire à lui, avec effarement. Lee, Padma et Hertz manifestèrent un amusement bienveillant, et Kingsley resta impassible :

— Tout ce que je demande, c’est de l’information vérifiée et qui n’appelle ni à la violence ni à braver la loi, énonça-t-il d’une voix égale.

— Pour votre information, enchaîna Apollo, nous ne restons pas les bras croisés devant les agissements de Timberland. Nous avons commencé à publier d’autres textes dans la même veine, mais racontant des histoires complètement inventées pour noyer dans des inepties les informations qu’il donne. Hier, nous avons posté le témoignage d’une personne qui se rend compte que ses voisins sont des extraterrestres. Dans quelques jours, ce sera une histoire de jeu cosmique dans lequel les humains sont des pièces sur un échiquier.

— Mr Timberland ne va-t-il pas dire que cela n’a aucun rapport avec lui ? s’inquiéta Padma.

— Le Premier Ministre moldu a fait le nécessaire de son côté. Nous pouvons utiliser l’identité virtuelle de Timberland pour poster sur le même site que lui. S’il criait au complot, cela ne fera qu’accréditer son manque de fiabilité.

_Cuffe se rend-il compte à quel point les Moldus coopèrent activement avec nous ?_ s’interrogea Harry. _Sans doute que non._

— Quand le petit Niklas rentrera-t-il chez son père ? demanda Gigas Hertz.

— Le plus tôt sera le mieux, indiqua Kingsley d’une voix ferme. Aujourd’hui ou demain.

Harry se demanda dans quelle mesure leur interview dans les journaux avait fait perdre aux époux Spavin toute chance de garder leur petit fils pour Noël.

— Et si ce fou furieux continue à nous mettre en danger ? interrogea Cuffe. On va le laisser faire ? Et s’il refuse d’envoyer l’enfant à Poudlard ?

— S’il devient dangereux pour le Secret, il est évident que nous adopterons des mesures plus drastiques, affirma Kingsley. Le Secret doit être préservé à tout prix, et mon homologue moldu l’a bien compris. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que demande Timberland est le retour de son enfant. On va commencer par là, tout en veillant à ce que les grands-parents aient un droit de visite régulier. Nous avons été très fermes là-dessus lors de nos discussions avec leur Premier Ministre. L’enfant ne doit pas être coupé de ses racines sorcières et devra fréquenter notre école de sorcellerie.

— Cet accord contient-il d’autres termes ? se fit préciser Lee.

— Nous avons convenu des sanctions à mettre en place si une des parties viole l’accord. Elle perdra le droit de voir l’enfant. Si le père parle encore de nous d’une manière ou d’une autre, nous lui effacerons la mémoire. Vous pouvez le publier.

Cuffe eut un rictus sardonique. À ce stade, Kingsley ne pouvait de toute manière rien empêcher.

— Il serait bon, continua le ministre de la Magie, de faire connaître notre contre-attaque pour que les personnes qui savent la vérité sur nous puissent instiller le doute si on parle de sorciers devant elles en évoquant les autres pseudo-révélations.

— Entendu, nota Lee.

Il n’y eut pas d’autres questions, et les journalistes prirent congé.

*

Une fois qu’ils furent entre eux, Harry demanda :

— Que fait-on maintenant ?

— Allez chercher l’enfant et rendez-le à son père, répondit le ministre.

— Ils vont aller se plaindre à _La Gazette,_ et ce n’est pas Barnabas Cuffe qui leur conseillera la modération, prédit Harry.

— Le mal est fait, autant en finir. J’ai eu hier le ministre Hasting au téléphone : tout est prêt de son côté pour que Timberland ne nous joue pas de mauvais tour. Nous avons établi un calendrier pour les visites. Voici les coordonnées de Timberland et les instructions pour que l’enfant passe d’un côté et de l’autre.

Harry retrouva Wellbeloved au QG des Aurors et l’informa des suites de leur affaire.

— Je pense qu’il vaut mieux commencer par aller voir où habite le père, conclut Harry. On pourra comme ça y transplaner directement une fois Niklas avec nous.

— Je ne pense pas que les Spavin nous le rendront sans protester, prévint Wellbeloved.

— Moi non plus, reconnu Harry. Pauvre gosse ! Sa famille ne lui facilite pas la vie. Et si on emmenait Timberland avec nous ? Si ses grands-parents font du grabuge, ce sera moins angoissant de repartir avec son père qu’avec deux inconnus.

— Tu n’as pas peur que cela dégénère en bataille familiale ? opposa Wellbeloved. Je croyais qu’il était prévu que les deux clans opposés ne se voient pas.

— Faisons en sorte qu’ils ne se parlent pas, décida Harry. On va commencer par contacter Timberland. J’ai son numéro de portable, l’équivalent de son miroir, précisa-t-il pour son coéquipier. On va monter dans la rue et utiliser une cabine publique.

En accord avec les services moldus, une cabine publique en état de marche et acceptant les pièces de monnaie se dressait non loin de la fausse cabine qui servait d’entrée au ministère. Harry et son coéquipier transformèrent donc leurs vêtements, prirent de la monnaie moldue dans la réserve de la brigade et montèrent à la surface.

— Mr Joeffrey Timberland ? demanda Harry quand son correspondant eut décroché.

— Lui-même, répondit une voix méfiante.

— Je m’appelle Harry Potter et je suis… comme votre épouse, expliqua Harry, qui même dans une conversation privée préférait respecter le Secret.

— Où est mon fils ? demanda immédiatement Timberland.

— Je veux justement vous rencontrer pour que nous allions le chercher ensemble. Pouvons-nous venir chez vous ?

— Quand ?

— Dès que vous serez libre.

— Tout de suite ?

— Le temps que nous arrivions.

— Je serai chez moi dans un quart d’heure.

— Très bien. Il nous faudra sans doute un peu plus de temps. À tout à l’heure, Mr Timberland.

Les deux Aurors décidèrent de prendre le Magicobus, car il n’y avait pas de cheminée à proximité de la banlieue de Leeds, où vivait le père.

Au bout d’une demi-heure, ils atteignirent leur objectif et descendirent, un peu chancelants. Jeoffrey Timberland leur ouvrit immédiatement la porte. C’était un homme d’une trentaine d’années, aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux inquiets, qui les dévisagea avec méfiance.

Il s’effaça pour les laisser entrer dans un salon lumineux légèrement en désordre. Harry se présenta et expliqua comment les sorciers voyaient la situation :

— Mr Timberland, votre fils va vous être rendu aujourd’hui. Mais nous voulons être clairs sur les conditions qui accompagnent son retour. Pour commencer, vous accepterez de leur confier leur petit-fils suivant un calendrier bien précis. Et quand il aura onze ans, vous le laisserez partir en internat à Poudlard, notre école de Sorcellerie.

— Je suis au courant, un secrétaire de Downing Street est venu me l’expliquer, répliqua Timberland d’un ton sec.

— Ensuite, puisqu’il n’est plus possible de faire disparaître le texte dans lequel vous parlez de nous, vous vous engagez à ne pas le publier de nouveau sur aucun support et à ne pas contredire la version selon laquelle cela fait partie d’un recueil de nouvelles fantastiques, tant par écrit qu’en paroles.

Timberland ne répondit pas.

— Mr Timberland, martela Harry, par votre action, vous avez mis des milliers de personnes en danger. Ce serait très ennuyeux pour nous, sorciers britanniques, si les Moldus étaient convaincus de notre existence. Mais pour ceux qui vivent dans d’autres pays, ce peut être la possibilité d’une mise à mort atroce pour tous ceux qui seraient soupçonnés d’être sorciers, et qui n’auraient ni les pouvoirs ni l’entraînement nécessaire pour échapper à leurs bourreaux.

— Je voulais juste qu’on me rende mon enfant.

— Je comprends vos raisons, mais j’aimerais que vous réalisiez la portée de vos actes et la raison pour laquelle nous ne tolérerons plus ce genre d’action de votre part.

— Vous n’avez qu’à vous arranger pour qu’ils ne me prennent pas mon fils ! s’entêta le père.

— Mr Timberland, continua fermement Harry, nous nous sommes engagés, vis-à-vis de vous et de votre Premier Ministre, à ce que vous puissiez l’élever dans les limites que je vous ai exposées. Mais si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, la situation ne vous convient pas et que vous mettez de nouveau en danger notre Secret, il n’y aura plus de solution amiable possible. Nous vous effacerons la mémoire en profondeur pour que vous ne vous souveniez plus de l’existence des sorciers, ce qui vous fera perdre définitivement votre fils et les dernières années de votre vie.

— J’ai parlé des origines de ma femme à d’autres personnes, les prévint-il.

— Nous les retrouverons et leur effacerons la mémoire également, assura le commandant des Aurors. Cela fait 300 ans que nous avons disparu de la mémoire des Moldus, croyez bien que nous avons les moyens de continuer.

Il laissa passer un temps avant de reprendre :

— Nous allons maintenant nous rendre chez les Spavin. Nous n’avons pas l’intention d’arbitrer une dispute, donc vous resterez à l’extérieur du jardin pendant que nous irons dans la maison pour en faire sortir Niklas. Nous ne tolérerons aucun témoignage.

C’est en silence que les trois hommes se préparèrent à transplaner. Harry laissa Wellbeloved prendre Timberland en escorte. Ils émergèrent juste devant le portail du jardin des grands-parents.

— Restez-là, ordonna Harry à son collègue et au Moldu en les faisant reculer derrière un buisson pour ne pas être visibles de la maison.

Il salua Vince Oldrige qui était de garde et se dirigea vers l’habitation. La porte s’ouvrit avant qu’il n’ait besoin de frapper. Mr Spavin avança sur le perron, baguette brandie vers l’Auror. D’un mouvement fluide, Harry sortit la sienne et lança un _Expelliarmus_ modéré pour désarmer son adversaire sans le déséquilibrer, avant même que le vieil homme ait terminé de prononcer le sort qu’il lui destinait.

— Ne m’obligez pas à vous stupéfixer, indiqua Harry. Cela traumatiserait votre petit-fils et ne changerait rien à ce qui va se passer. Dites-lui au revoir, vous le reverrez bientôt.

Ignatius se tint un moment en posture de défi puis ses épaules s’affaissèrent comme s’il acceptait sa défaite. Harry surveilla les deux adultes tandis qu’ils serraient l’enfant contre eux, les yeux pleins de larmes. Impressionné, Niklas commença à pleurer à son tour, amenant Harry à intervenir :

— Ton papa t’attend dehors, il est pressé de te voir.

Le gamin tourna immédiatement la tête vers la porte, visiblement heureux à l’idée de revoir son père. Mr Spavin réagit avec vigueur :

— Vous l’avez amené chez nous ?

— Sur le chemin communal appartenant à tout le monde, répliqua sèchement Harry. Et si vous avez l’intention de lui faire une scène devant le petit, sachez que je manie aussi très bien le _Silentio_  !

Deux regards furieux furent la seule réponse.

Harry ouvrit la porte en faisant signe à l’enfant de le suivre. Niklas regarda dans le jardin, vit son père qui s’était avancé jusqu’à la barrière et courut vers lui en criant : « Papa ! ».

— Ramène-les, je reste un peu, cria Harry à Wellbeloved. On se retrouve au ministère.

Il resta sur le perron le temps que les trois voyageurs disparaissent. Ensuite, il retourna dans la maison. Les Spavin étaient assis sur le canapé, anéantis, main dans la main.

— Vous allez le revoir dès lundi prochain, le 26 décembre, pour toute la semaine, tenta de les réconforter Harry en déposant sur la table devant eux un morceau de parchemin frappé des armes du ministère de la Magie. Un agent du ministère viendra vous l’amener, puis reviendra le dimanche soir le ramener chez son père.

Les deux grands-parents ne bougèrent pas. Harry avait pitié d’eux, mais il devait mener sa mission jusqu’au bout :

— Vous devez être conscients que toute tentative de soustraire Niklas à son père vous fera perdre tous vos droits sur lui. Il en est de même pour Timberland. Pour le bien de l’enfant, je vous conseille vivement de vous y conformer.

— Comment osez-vous parler de son bien alors que vous l’envoyez chez ces gens-là ! réagit Ignatius.

Harry soupira et partit sans répondre.

*

Dès que les enfants furent couchés ce soir-là, Ginny demanda à Harry :

— Tu savais pour cette histoire de violation du Secret ?

— Oui, répondit-il, incertain d’avoir envie d’en parler avec sa femme, encore secoué par les émotions de la journée. Et tout à l’heure, je suis même allé chercher le gamin pour le rendre à son père.

— Celui qui a révélé le Secret ? Tu crois que c’est une bonne idée ?

Au ton de Ginny, il était clair qu’elle était loin d’en être persuadée.

— Enfin, c’est son père ! Le fait qu’il soit Moldu ne le disqualifie pas pour élever un petit sorcier.

— Mais il a trahi le Secret ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu’il a fait ?

— Ginny, je suis en contact avec Kingsley qui a la Confédération internationale des sorciers sur le dos depuis une semaine. Bien sûr je m’en rends compte, protesta-t-il, agacé.

Elle le regarda un moment et demanda :

— Mais ça ne t’angoisse pas ?

— Enfin, ma chérie, le temps des chasses aux sorcières a passé de mode en Angleterre, et le ministère fait son possible pour noyer le poisson avec de fausses informations sur internet. Ce sera dans le journal demain.

— Ils en ont parlé à la radio aujourd’hui, convint-elle, mais il n’empêche que ce type est au mieux un irresponsable, au pire un criminel. Lui confier un gamin ne me semble pas des plus judicieux. Harry, il a trahi le Secret, il en a parlé sur internet. Tout le monde est au courant, maintenant !

Harry n’avait pas l’impression que cette une conversation l’aiderait à se sentir mieux avec cette affaire.

— Écoute, si cela ne te fait rien, on change de sujet. Je n’en peux plus de cette histoire, et quelque chose me dit que c’est loin d’être terminé.

*

Effectivement, la contre-attaque ne se fit pas attendre : le 23 décembre, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ titrait : **_Un enfant arraché à sa famille la veille de Noël_**. Quelques pages plus loin, une tribune de Magie, Quidditch et Tradition s’insurgeait dans contre la décision du ministère de la Magie de _céder à l’ultimatum d’un ennemi des sorciers_.

_Comment peut-on confier un de nos enfants à un homme qui déteste autant les sorciers, un homme qui a comploté pour que le temps des persécutions revienne ?_ interrogeait l’article.

_Qu’est-ce qui a pu amener le ministère à faire si peu cas de notre sécurité à tous ? Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas envoyé immédiatement les Oubliators régler le problème définitivement ? Depuis quand le bien-être d’un Moldu doit-il passer avant la survie de centaines de milliers de sorciers ? Imagine-t-on les Moldus être aussi pusillanimes à notre égard ? Qu’ils sont si inconséquents quand il s’agit de la sécurité des leurs ?_

_Non bien entendu. Cette décision est parfaitement déraisonnable, n’importe qui peut s’en rendre compte. Le ministre de la Magie est-il inconscient ? Manque-t-il à ce point de sens politique ?_

_Oui, sans doute. Mais ce n’est pas tout. Cette décision imprudente a été dictée par une obsession. Une idée fixe qui a fait oublier au ministère ses devoirs, y compris les plus impérieux. Je parle de sa volonté monomaniaque de nous transformer en Moldus, de nous amener à rejeter notre héritage, de nous faire oublier notre fierté sorcière._

_Il faut donc que ce jeune sorcier soit éduqué de manière moldue, même si cet éducateur est un de nos ennemis. Il est considéré comme une priorité de le soustraire à ses grands-parents qui, quelle horreur !, pourraient lui inculquer notre histoire et notre culture._

_Il est temps de nous opposer à cette politique suicidaire. Nous sommes fiers de ce que nous sommes ! Nous refusons qu’on tente de nous transformer contre notre gré. Les sorciers doivent préserver leur culture et leurs particularités. C’est à nous d’apprendre aux sorciers nés-de-Moldus à devenir membres de notre communauté, pas à eux de nous en arracher._

_Alors, levons-nous et exigeons qu’on rende les enfants sorciers à leur famille sorcière !_

— Bon sang, s’exclama Harry en découvrant l’article que Pritchard lui avait mis de côté, c’était bien la peine de demander aux journaux d’avoir une attitude responsable !

— Tu préférerais que le MQT soit obligé de s’exprimer par tract ou de monter un journal clandestin ? interrogea son adjoint. Que tu le veuilles ou non, cela correspond à l’opinion d’une portion non négligeable de la population.

Harry sentit qu’il ne fallait pas trop creuser. S’il savait pouvoir compter sur la totale loyauté de Pritchard, il ne pouvait exiger que son adjoint aligne sa manière de penser sur la sienne. Tenter de le convaincre serait lui dénier son droit d’avoir son indépendance d’esprit ou le contraindre à l’hypocrisie. Or Harry tenait à préserver leurs relations d’un trop grand lien de subordination. Il avait besoin de savoir qu’il y avait au moins une personne dans la brigade capable de le contredire s’il allait trop loin ou faisait une erreur. Et en prime, avoir un véritable ami dont il respecterait l’opinion divergente.

Et puis, Pritchard avait raison. À en croire la réaction de Ginny et ce qu’il avait entendu ce matin-là dans les couloirs du ministère, le choc de la violation du Secret prévalait, et la manière dont Kingsley avait traité cette affaire était très critiquée.

Sans plus de commentaire, il classa l’article dans le dossier qu’il avait constitué sur l’affaire Timberland-Spavin. Inquiet, cependant, il passa voir Hermione qui travaillait au même étage depuis qu’elle avait rejoint le service de la Loi magique et lui demanda ce qu’elle en pensait.

— C’est dans la droite ligne du MQT, remarqua-t-elle. Ils politisent cette affaire pour affaiblir la position de Kingsley. Cette histoire est potion bénie pour eux. Un jeune orphelin, des grands-parents anéantis par le chagrin, un Moldu qui a brisé le Secret… Ils auraient bien tort de ne pas en profiter.

Elle considéra son exemplaire et continua :

— Qu’ils prennent parti pour les grands-parents est assez logique. Ce que je n’aime pas du tout, c’est la dernière phrase.

— Qu’est-ce qu’elle a de particulier ? interrogea Harry.

— Elle ouvre le débat sur tous les enfants sorciers issus d’une famille moldue. L’article laisse entendre qu’il serait préférable qu’ils soient récupérés dès leur première manifestation magique et élevés par des familles sorcières pour qu’ils oublient tout de leurs origines. Cette manière de les couper de leurs racines serait aussi néfaste que les refuser à Poudlard du fait de l’impureté de leur sang.

— On en est là ? s’affola Harry, se repenchant sur l’article.

— Non, pas encore, mais il est à parier qu’on y arrivera.

Harry la dévisagea, consterné.

— Ne fais pas cette tête-là, fit Hermione d’une voix apaisante. Pour le moment, cela se passe plutôt bien. Du temps de Fudge, on aurait amnésié le père sans remords. On a un peu progressé, non ?

— Je suppose qu’il faut s’en contenter et espérer qu’il n’y aura pas trop de débordements, grogna Harry. Je ne sais pas qui j’ai le plus envie de maudire : ceux qui ont enlevé ce gosse ou celui qui n’a rien trouvé de mieux pour se faire entendre que de parler de nous sur internet.

Il songea avec horreur aux regards que Niklas risquait de devoir supporter quand il ferait son entrée à Poudlard.

— Pauvre gamin, le voilà bien mal loti, soupira Hermione qui, une fois de plus, semblait lire dans ses pensées.

*

Le lendemain, Harry retrouva sa famille au Terrier pour le réveillon. Peu après son arrivée, Molly lui demanda ce qu’il pensait de l’affaire du « pauvre petit Niklas ». Il répondit qu’il estimait que ce serait bien de ne pas aborder le sujet le soir de Noël. Elle convint que ce n’était pas une conversation très adaptée aux circonstances.

Ron et George arrivèrent assez tard, car le magasin n’avait pas désempli jusqu’à la dernière minute. Ils avaient de nouveau embauché Teddy qui avait travaillé avec eux durant toute la semaine. Il se reposerait cependant la semaine suivante pour repartir à Poudlard en pleine forme. Les trois administratrices du musée de la Magie, par contre, avaient fermé tôt. Autant les familles avaient investi leur établissement durant l’été, autant elles restaient chez elles ou se rendaient visite lors de ces vacances-là. L’époque n’était pas non plus propice aux voyages touristiques, et peu de sorciers étrangers s’étaient présentés les jours précédents.

Le premier semestre de Victoire s’était bien déroulé. Dans ses lettres adressées à ses parents, elle avait longuement raconté les occasions où elle avait fait gagner des points à sa maison, en écoutant en classe et répondant bien aux professeurs. La petite fille adorait manifestement ses cours de sortilèges et de vol sur balai. Elle aimait moins les potions « qui obligent à découper des choses dégoûtantes » et n’avait pas d’attirance pour la botanique. Elle trouvait la métamorphose « difficile », et Harry eut l’impression qu’elle avait un peu peur de la professeure McGonagall.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, les plus jeunes devenaient de plus en plus déchaînés, attendant avec impatience le père Noël. Ceux qui purent veiller jusqu’à l’heure fatidique entendirent enfin un vrombissement qui venait du ciel. Ils se ruèrent dans le jardin, sans remarquer l’absence de Charlie qui jouait chaque année le rôle-titre.

Émerveillés, ils se pressèrent autour de la moto de Harry que des sortilèges avaient rendue rouge et blanche pour l’occasion. Avec une grosse voix chevrotante, le héros de la fête appela les « enfants sages », leur remit leurs cadeaux. Il confia à Frederick ceux qui étaient destinés aux plus jeunes qu’on avait couchés et qui les découvriraient à leur réveil. Il laissa en outre un sac plein de présents enrubannés pour les adultes « pour qu’ils restent jeunes malgré les années, ho ! ho ! ho ! ».

Après des baisers aux enfants ravis et des recommandations d’être « bien sages avec leurs parents et surtout avec leur oncle Charlie », la moto décolla dans un ronflement sonore, et l’on rentra écouter la voix mélodieuse de Celestina Moldubec.


	5. V : Le sentiment du devoir accompli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice, Steamboat Willie et Xenon.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 25 décembre 2011 au 10 août 2012

Durant la semaine entre Noël et jour de l’An, la brigade tourna au ralenti : la Maison de Justice ne tenait que les audiences urgentes, une grande partie des Aurors était en vacances, et on avait suspendu toutes les enquêtes qui ne demandaient pas un règlement immédiat.

Harry avait donné quelques jours à Stanislas Pritchard et assurait la permanence. Ses excursions sur le Chemin de Traverse pour manger le midi lui avaient appris qu’on débattait énormément du cas de Niklas Timberland. On en parlait partout : dans les bars, dans les magasins, lors des dîners familiaux, au travail, dans les files d’attente… Exaspéré, Harry avait envie de quitter les lieux dès que les noms de Timberland ou de Spavin étaient prononcés. Il prit d’ailleurs un certain nombre de gardes cette semaine-là, pour être dispensé d’aller dîner au Terrier où le sujet ne pouvait manquer de tomber.

L’initiative du père avait profondément choqué. La culture du Secret était fermement implantée dans l’esprit des sorciers et savoir que leur existence avait été exposée à la vue des Moldus les effrayait. Joeffrey Timberland était donc violemment critiqué, et beaucoup pensaient qu’il fallait lui envoyer les Oubliators pour prévenir tout risque de récidive.

De même, la décision du ministère de lui rendre son enfant était désapprouvée par la plupart des sorciers, qui estimaient que le père avait, par son action, perdu toute légitimité pour élever l’un des leurs. A posteriori, la mainmise sur l’enfant par les grands-parents devenait parfaitement justifiée : ils auraient agi, car ils avaient détecté l’irresponsabilité de l’homme et son incompréhension profonde du monde auquel son fils appartenait.

Avec le recul, Harry réalisa que s’il avait fait savoir publiquement la manière dont les Dursley l’élevaient, Dumbledore n’aurait jamais pu le renvoyer chez eux. Mais d’un autre côté, cela aurait donné du grain à moudre à ceux qui prétendaient qu’il était un adolescent perturbé, équilibra-t-il.

_Alternatives Magiques_ , à son habitude, avait tenté de permettre à ses lecteurs de se faire une opinion avec le maximum d’éléments : Daisy Hookum avait réussi à décrocher une interview auprès de Mr Jeoffrey Timberland. Elle était spécialisée dans les dossiers sur les Moldus — Lee l’avait engagée, car elle avait écrit le best-seller _Ma vie de Moldue_ , après s’être privée de magie pendant un an.

Par Hermione, Harry avait appris que, dans un premier temps, le père avait refusé de parler à la presse, désirant se fondre dans l’anonymat et profiter de son fils. Mais Daisy avait fait valoir que son nom était désormais très connu dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait présenté son article comme une occasion de se justifier et de rassurer les sorciers sur ses intentions à leur égard. Il avait fini par accepter, sans doute inquiet de la manière dont son fils pourrait plus tard avoir à répondre de ce qui s’était passé.

L’article parut la première semaine de janvier :

**_Alternatives Magiques : Mr Timberland, avez-vous conscience que vous avez commis un acte grave à l’encontre de la communauté sorcière ?_ **

**_Jeoffrey Timberland :_ ** _Au moment où je l’ai fait, non. Mais depuis, mon gouvernement et le vôtre se sont chargés de me le faire comprendre. Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c’était attirer suffisamment l’attention des sorciers pour qu’on m’aide à retrouver mon enfant. Ça a été terrible quand mes beaux-parents m’ont enlevé Niklas. Je n’avais aucun moyen de les joindre ni de savoir où se trouvait mon fils. Je me suis senti très démuni, et cela a été la seule idée que j’ai eue._

**_AlterMag : Vous ne saviez pas que révéler notre existence aux Moldus était parfaitement interdit ?_ **

**_Timberland :_ ** _Si, mais je n’avais pas réalisé que cela mettait des personnes en danger._

**_AlterMag : L’auriez-vous fait si vous l’aviez su ?_ **

**_Timberland :_ ** _Eh bien… j’étais tellement désespéré que oui, je l’aurais peut-être fait._

**_AlterMag. : Merci pour votre sincérité. Et maintenant ? Pensez-vous que vous avez d’autres manières de vous faire entendre ?_ **

**_Timberland :_ ** _Je sais que je peux adresser une demande à mon Premier Ministre et que votre ministère de la Magie prend en compte les demandes qui sont faites de notre côté._

**_AlterMag : Acceptez-vous pleinement que Niklas passe du temps avec ses grands-parents ?_ **

**_Timberland  :_ ** _Vu la manière dont ils se sont conduits envers moi et la certitude qu’ils tenteront de monter mon fils contre moi, ce ne sera pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais je n’ai pas vraiment le choix._

**_AlterMag : Avez-vous été menacé ?_ **

**_Timberland  :_ ** _En quelque sorte, oui. Les sorciers m’ont dit qu’ils étaient capables de me faire oublier mon fils, et mon gouvernement m’a dit qu’il me ferait de gros ennuis si les sorciers ont encore à se plaindre de moi._

**_AlterMag : Êtes-vous content que votre fils soit sorcier ?_ **

**_Timberland  :_ ** _C’est un héritage de feue mon épouse que j’aimais telle qu’elle était. Je ne peux donc pas vraiment le regretter. Par contre, ce sera dur quand il devra partir pendant de longs mois dans votre école._

**_AlterMag : Accepterez-vous qu’il épouse une sorcière et qu’il ait des enfants sorciers ?_ **

**_Timberland  :_ ** _C’est un choix que j’ai fait moi-même. De quel droit pourrais-je le lui refuser ?_

*

Comme l’avait craint Hermione, certains courriers de lecteurs dans les journaux étaient allés jusqu’à préconiser la récupération la plus précoce possible des jeunes sorciers nés au-dehors de la communauté magique. Sur ce sujet, les avis étaient néanmoins assez partagés.

Les sorciers issus de Moldus étaient dans l’ensemble assez opposés à cette proposition. L’idée qu’on aurait pu les retirer à leurs parents dès leur première manifestation magique les choquait, et ils s’y opposaient avec véhémence. Même si la plupart d’entre eux se mariaient dans la communauté magique, ils gardaient généralement des liens avec leur famille moldue. Ils y étaient d’autant plus incités que les habitudes de vie des deux communautés se rapprochaient : miroirs communicants, scolarisation précoce des enfants, nouveaux produits de consommation comme les plats cuisinés, vêtements de plus en plus inspirés des coupes moldues.

Les sorciers issus de mariages mixtes n’étaient pas non plus favorables à cette séparation anticipée. Leur parent non sorcier leur paraissait digne de leur prodiguer une éducation, et il était courant qu’ils connaissent leurs grands-parents moldus. Une partie d’entre eux, cependant, soutenaient que se trouver écartelé entre deux cultures n’était pas toujours confortable, et qu’une immersion totale dans le monde sorcier leur aurait épargné ce désagrément.

Du côté des familles entièrement sorcières se trouvaient des tenants d’une éducation magique la plus prématurée possible. Ils estimaient qu’il était plus facile d’inculquer les bonnes habitudes à un jeune enfant plutôt qu’à un préadolescent. D’autres, cependant, pensaient que Poudlard suffisait pour donner aux enfants élevés ailleurs les valeurs nécessaires pour qu’ils jouent plus tard leur rôle dans la société. Les faire venir dès leur plus jeune âge dans le monde sorcier et leur trouver une famille d’accueil était donc une complication inutile et un traumatisme affectif non justifié.

_Alternatives Magiques_ avait tenté d’apaiser les esprits :

_Finalement, la solution qui a été mise en place il y a trois siècles est celle qui correspond le mieux non seulement aux aspirations de chacun — être élevé par ses propres parents — mais aussi à l’intérêt de la communauté tout entière. Lors de notre petite enfance, nous recevons de notre famille naturelle les valeurs et les connaissances qui sont les siennes, jusqu’au moment où notre magie demande à s’exprimer et qu’il devient indispensable d’apprendre à la contrôler._

_Certains pensent qu’il serait préférable que chaque jeune sorcier arrive à Poudlard avec les mêmes habitudes et les mêmes connaissances. C’est oublier que nous sommes largement minoritaires parmi les humains et que notre survie dépend de nos capacités d’adaptation. Ces dernières s’appuient sur ce que nous apprennent les enfants de Moldus qui rendent familières les notions non-sorcières à ceux qui n’ont jamais quitté le monde magique._

_C’est ainsi que nos méthodes de dissimulation se sont adaptées aux évolutions technologiques, que nous anticipons les éventuelles intrusions du monde moldu dans le nôtre, et que notre ministère est capable d’inventer des excuses valables pour expliquer nos débordements hors de la sphère sorcière. Que nous le voulions ou non, nous avons besoin de cet apport culturel extérieur, et l’apparition spontanée de la magie chez des enfants de Moldus nous la donne de manière naturelle._

_Mille ans nous séparent des Fondateurs et de l’ouverture de notre prestigieuse école. Mille ans durant lesquels nous avons fait rentrer à Poudlard des jeunes sorciers extérieurs au monde magique. Certes, cette acceptation a été régulièrement remise en cause et le monde sorcier s’est refermé sur lui-même. Cependant, les périodes d’ouverture ont largement prévalu. Où cela nous a-t-il menés ? À une communauté sorcière d’Angleterre qui se porte bien, qui augmente à un rythme maîtrisé, qui continue à inventer de nouveaux sorts et qui génère régulièrement des sorciers puissants._

_Pourquoi bouleverser un usage qui a fait ce que nous sommes ? Pourquoi modifier ce qui est le rite de passage le plus important de notre vie, qui réunit dans un souvenir commun tous les sorciers de notre pays : l’arrivée à onze ans d’une lettre dans la maison où l’on a grandi._

_Continuons à former tous ceux qui sont pourvus de pouvoirs magiques en les faisant venir de l’endroit où ils se trouvent, sans tenter de les faire correspondre à une image supposée parfaite, qui serait en réalité trop figée. Elle deviendrait rapidement inadaptée à notre environnement. N’intervenons pas de manière trop précoce, et sûrement néfaste, dans la vie des jeunes sorciers._

_Laissons Poudlard appeler à lui ceux qui méritent d’être formés. C’est son rôle, il l’a toujours correctement rempli et il continuera à le faire._

_Lee Jordan, directeur de publication_

Les Jordan ouvrirent leurs pages à MQT pour développer ses arguments sur ses pages, mais l’association, comme toujours, déclina l’invitation, préférant critiquer violemment la position d’ _AlterMag_ à partir des colonnes de _La Gazette du Sorcier_.

Mais les arguments de Lee avaient porté. Le succès de Poudlard dans sa capacité à former les sorciers, quelle que soit leur origine, faisait l’objet d’un large consensus. Même la demande d’exclusion des enfants de Moldus, qui du temps de Harry n’était jamais loin, n’était plus évoquée, trop liée à l’année des Ténèbres de triste mémoire.

_AlterMag_ enfonça le clou la semaine suivante : Padma était allée à Poudlard et avait obtenu une interview de la sous-directrice.

**_Alternatives Magiques : Professeure McGonagall, pourriez-vous nous dire comment vous faites pour connaître le nom des jeunes sorciers qui doivent recevoir leur première lettre de Poudlard, deux mois avant la rentrée des classes ?_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall :_ ** _C’est très simple, nous avons ce parchemin et, chaque été, je le déroule pour découvrir les noms qui ont été notés onze ans auparavant, lors de chaque naissance sorcière de Grande-Bretagne._

**_AlterMag : Est-ce une méthode qui date du temps des Fondateurs  ?_ **

**_McGonagall :_ ** _Non, c’est bien plus récent. Nous devons ce parchemin à Dilys Derwent, qui a été directrice de notre établissement de 1741 à 1768. Si j’enroule le parchemin jusqu’à son début, vous voyez que les premiers enfants inscrits de cette manière sont nés en 1747. C’est donc en 1758 qu’elle a pu utiliser son invention pour la première fois._

**_AlterMag : Professeure, savez-vous quelle sorte de magie est à l’œuvre ?_ **

**_McGonagall :_ ** _Non, mais vous n’ignorez sans doute pas que la professeure Derwent a été guérisseuse à Ste-Mangouste avant de travailler à Poudlard. Elle a beaucoup travaillé avec des sages-femmes et a sans doute déterminé l’existence d’une émanation magique lors des naissances de sorciers. Avant que vous me posiez la question, je vous informe qu’elle n’a jamais consigné la manière dont elle s’y est prise pour façonner ce parchemin, et que nous serions dans l’impossibilité de le récréer si nous venions à le perdre._

**_AlterMag : Il doit donc être très soigneusement protégé._ **

**_McGonagall :_ ** _Effectivement, Mrs Jordan. La magie du château s’emploie à le garder en sécurité. Vous pouvez vous targuer d’être une des rares personnes à l’avoir contemplé._

**_AlterMag : Mais si ce parchemin date du XVIII e siècle, comment les enfants de Moldus présentant des pouvoirs magiques étaient-ils mis au courant de l’existence de cette école auparavant ?_ **

**_McGonagall :_ ** _Comme vous le savez sans doute, il n’y a jamais eu de séparation stricte entre les mondes moldu et sorcier, même après l’adoption du Code international du Secret magique en 1692. Des manifestations de magie incontrôlée étaient régulièrement repérées par les nôtres, qui conseillaient à ceux qui en étaient l’origine de se rendre à Poudlard. Parfois, des sorciers spontanés découvraient le château en passant à proximité, lorsque la grille s’ouvrait pour eux. À l’époque, il n’était pas rare que des adultes soient admis à suivre des cours._

**_AlterMag : Et pour ceux qui n’avaient pas la chance de voyager ou d’avoir des voisins sorciers ?_ **

**_McGonagall :_ ** _Il en restait encore beaucoup qui ne recevaient pas d’éducation magique, malheureusement. La magie mal maîtrisée a causé le malheur de certains, mais d’autres ont réussi à canaliser leurs pouvoirs de manière instinctive. Certains en vivaient, même. Les rebouteux, diseuses de bonne aventure, sourciers, hypnotiseurs, médiums sont des sorciers qui s’ignorent._

**_AlterMag : Revenons au présent. Pourriez-vous me montrer la liste des élèves que vous recevrez dans dix ans ?_ **

**_McGonagall :_ ** _Voyez vous-même._

**_AlterMag : C’est la liste des élèves qui ont été scolarisés cette année que vous me montrez là, Professeure._ **

**_McGonagall :_ ** _Effectivement. Et que voyez-vous en dessous ?_

**_AlterMag : Il n’y a rien, le parchemin est vierge._ **

**_McGonagall :_ ** _Eh oui, il vous faudra revenir dans une décennie pour voir la liste des jeunes sorciers ayant atteint leurs onze ans._

**_AlterMag : Vous voulez dire que vous-même ne pouvez pas connaître le nom de vos futurs élèves avant l’été précédent leur rentrée  ?_ **

**_McGonagall :_ ** _Exactement. Les noms sont notés mais ne sont pas visibles avant qu’il soit temps pour eux d’entrer à Poudlard._

**_AlterMag : J’ai entendu des personnes suggérer de se baser sur cette liste pour repérer les bébés sorciers se trouvant hors du monde magique et les amener le plus précocement possible à recevoir une éducation sorcière._ **

**_McGonagall :_** _C’est parfaitement impossible. Vous pourrez dire à ceux qui ont eu cette idée saugrenue de relire leur_ Histoire de Poudlard _._

Cela mit fin aux argumentations sur l’éducation prématurée des enfants de Moldus. Le cas particulier de Joeffrey Timberland, cependant, faisait toujours polémique. Son interview n’avait pas totalement convaincu, et beaucoup de sorciers continuaient à critiquer la décision du ministère.

Même chez les Weasley, qu’on ne pouvait accuser ni d’être anti-moldus ni opposants au ministre en place, les sentiments à propos de cette affaire étaient mitigés. Eux aussi avaient du mal à pardonner la violation du Secret, et l’inconfortable sentiment de vulnérabilité qui les avait étreints quand ils avaient pris conscience de l’étendue des dégâts. D’ailleurs, Hermione pensait que si les réactions n’avaient pas été plus violentes, c’était grâce à la méconnaissance que la majorité des sorciers avaient encore d’internet et de son étendue.

Quoi qu’il en soit, les membres de la famille n’étaient pas loin de penser que confier définitivement l’enfant à ses grands-parents aurait été une punition adaptée pour le Moldu indigne. Ils étaient cependant sensibles au droit de l’enfant de ne pas être séparé de son père et au fait que Timberland avait intérêt à se tenir tranquille maintenant qu’il avait obtenu satisfaction.

Ils avaient suivi avec beaucoup d’intérêt la contre-offensive médiatique menée par le comité des excuses à l’usage des Moldus pour affaiblir la portée du buzz sur internet. La campagne de publication de récits fantaisistes s’était déroulée comme prévu. Plusieurs chapitres s’étaient ajoutés à celui qui avait lancé l’affaire et, même s’ils avaient été considérés moins intéressants que le premier, ils avaient conforté le public dans la croyance que c’était un auteur amateur de littérature fantastique qui tentait de se faire connaître ou un auteur confirmé qui tentait un coup médiatique.

Les mois suivants, le service des Oubliators et celui des Excuses à l’usage des Moldus connurent un regain d’activité. En effet, l’attention des Moldus les plus observateurs était davantage attirée vers les phénomènes étranges dont ils étaient parfois les témoins. Mais rien qui ne soit maîtrisable pour ces professionnels. La pression portée sur le ministère de la Magie par la Confédération internationale des Sorciers retomba enfin, et Kingsley Shacklebolt put souffler un peu. Il était cependant conscient que cette affaire l’avait politiquement affaibli.

Au cours des semaines suivantes, aucun incident ne vint émailler le passage de Niklas d’une partie de sa famille à l’autre. De l’avis de Harry et de Wellbeloved, la menace qu’on leur retire définitivement l’enfant n’était pas restée sans effet. L’opinion publique sorcière oublia donc à son tour les évènements et s’enflamma sur d’autres sujets.

*

Un peu après les vacances de Pâques, Harry reçut un matin un appel d’Andromeda lui demandant s’il avait le temps de venir déjeuner chez elle. Il se douta qu’elle avait une bonne raison de l’inviter. Ils s’étaient vu quelques jours auparavant et se rencontreraient sans doute prochainement au Terrier. Il répondit donc qu’il serait chez elle à midi précise.

Son visage calme le convainquit qu’il n’y avait rien de grave à déplorer, et c’est sans appréhension qu’il prit place dans la cuisine devant le ragoût fumant dont elle venait de remplir son assiette.

— J’ai reçu deux lettres de Poudlard, révéla enfin Andromeda en commençant à manger.

— Un problème ? s’enquit Harry.

— Minerva m’informe que Teddy a lancé un sort sur un élève de première année entre deux cours, fit-elle les lèvres pincées. Il l’admet tout à fait dans le message qu’il m’a envoyé et le justifie en expliquant que l’intéressé l’avait amplement mérité à cause de ce qu’il avait dit à Victoire.

— Oh, commença à comprendre Harry. Je ne sais pas si je peux être d’une grande aide. Quel était le sortilège ?

— Il a transformé la chevelure de son camarade en gazon. Cela a tenu une heure.

— Il a fait d’énormes progrès en métamorphose ! se réjouit Harry.

— Oui, il a de bien meilleures notes, cette année, reconnut Andromeda sans cacher sa satisfaction. Je pense que nous le devons aux bons conseils de Ron qui l’ont convaincu de travailler un peu plus. Mais ce n’est pas une raison pour faire de la magie aux dépens des autres élèves, se reprit-elle.

— Eh bien, si l’élève a effectivement causé un problème à Victoire, on ne peut pas reprocher à Teddy d’avoir agi, estima Harry. Après tout, c’est nous qui lui avons demandé de veiller sur elle.

— Il n’était pas obligé de lui jeter un sort ! s’indigna Andromeda. Il aurait pu prévenir les professeurs.

— Il aurait aussi pu le frapper, fit remarquer Harry. C’est plutôt bien qu’il s’y soit pris plus en finesse.

— Je pense effectivement que tu n’es pas d’une grande aide, évalua Andromeda.

— Écoutez, si vous voulez que je lui écrive, je peux le faire, proposa-t-il ne voulant pas qu’elle puisse croire qu’il se désintéressait de l’éducation de son filleul.

— Non, finalement, je pense qu’il ne vaut mieux pas, répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant le plateau de fromages.

— Ne soyez pas trop sévère, plaida-t-il.

— Ne t’en fais pas pour lui. Il a l’air très fier de sa prestation, et je crains que ma désapprobation n’ait que très peu d’effet sur sa suffisance.

Harry comprit qu’elle avait espéré qu’il se charge de tancer lui-même le jeune homme car son avis aurait plus de poids que celui d’une grand-mère. Mais il savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à écrire une lettre qui ne refléterait pas sa véritable opinion. Il prit même la décision d’en toucher un mot à Bill. Il était certain que son beau-frere serait content de savoir que sa fille avait un preux chevalier qui prenait soin d’elle.

*

Les deux adolescents revinrent pour les vacances. Les parents avaient des raisons d’être satisfaits de leurs écoliers : Victoire n’était pas une mauvaise élève, et Teddy, motivé par son expérience dans la boutique de farces et attrapes, avait nettement progressé.

L’été s’organisa selon l’habitude : la famille Weasley et affiliés se retrouvèrent au Terrier pour deux mois. Comme l’année précédente, l’adolescent alla travailler chez Ron et George, qui récompensèrent son travail scolaire en le laissant effectuer des sorts mineurs de fabrication. Il avait rompu avec Isabel, et seul son ami David fut invité au Terrier cette année-là. Par Victoire, on apprit qu’il avait une autre petite amie, « une Poufsouffle plus âgée ». Le jeune homme restant discret sur le sujet, on n’en sut pas plus.

L’avant-dernier week-end du mois de juillet, alors qu’ils se mettaient à table pour le déjeuner du samedi, Molly remarqua que Teddy manquait à l’appel.

— Il est monté se laver les mains, je crois, répondit Victoire. Tu veux que j’aille le chercher ?

— Je ne suis pas encore passé à la salle de bains, intervint Harry. Je lui dirai de se dépêcher de descendre.

Harry gravit l’escalier pour se rendre à l’étage et poussa la porte de la salle d’eau qui était entrouverte. Le regard qu’il croisa par l’intermédiaire de la glace se trouvant au-dessus du lavabo le figea sur place. Puis les traits se brouillèrent, et Teddy dit d’un ton détaché :

— Je descends tout de suite.

Il passa devant Harry toujours immobile, et bientôt ses bottes résonnèrent sur le bois des marches. Lentement, l’Auror se passa les mains sous l’eau, se demandant ce qu’il convenait de faire. Prétendre qu’il n’avait rien vu ou en parler avec l’adolescent ? Et pour en dire quoi ?

Il s’arrangea pour ne pas regarder son filleul durant tout le repas. Ce n’est qu’en voyant Arthur s’éloigner d’un pas tranquille vers la véranda vitrée où il faisait habituellement sa sieste que Harry vit un moyen de partager ses interrogations. Ce serait mieux que d’en parler à Andromeda, comme il avait pensé le faire entre les pâtes à la bolognaise et la tarte aux fraises.

Il suivit donc son beau-père et le laissa s’installer confortablement avant de prendre la parole. Une fois bien calé dans son fauteuil à bascule, Arthur lui lança :

— Dis-moi, Harry, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

L’Auror sourit à l’homme grisonnant et prit place sur un petit tabouret rembourré :

— Quand j’ai trouvé Teddy tout à l’heure, il faisait manifestement des essais de métamorphose du visage. Il avait pris l’apparence de Remus.

Arthur se balança quelques secondes sans répondre.

— Il a l’âge où il est normal de faire des expériences corporelles, remarqua-t-il. Sauf que c’est souvent un autre organe qui est en première ligne.

Harry sourit avant d’ouvrir de grands yeux :

— Vous pensez qu’il faut que je lui parle de ça aussi ? C’est mon rôle de parrain, non ?

— Sans doute approuva Arthur. Il y a des sujets qu’il peut difficilement aborder avec sa grand-mère.

— Bon, acquiesça Harry sans enthousiasme. Je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais vous vous y prendriez sans doute mieux que moi. Vous avez une certaine expérience en la matière, je suppose.

— C’est vrai que j’ai eu le temps de répéter mon petit discours, fit Arthur les yeux pétillants. Pour Bill, je n’étais peut-être pas encore très au point, mais j’ai vite compris que j’avais trop attendu et qu’un cousin plus âgé lui avait dit l’essentiel. Je suis tout de suite passé à Charlie, son aîné m’ayant affirmé ne pas avoir transmis ses connaissances, et j’ai vu que c’était le bon moment. Par contre, il m’a posé des questions sur la reproduction des créatures magiques pour lesquelles je n’avais pas de réponses. Quelques années plus tard, Percy s’est montré très attentif et a posé des questions tout à fait pertinentes, mais je pense l’avoir un peu déçu en omettant de lui demander soixante centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet pour vérifier qu’il avait bien assimilé mon cours. Fred et George ont tenté de me faire croire qu’ils étaient aussi peu au courant des choses de la vie que des enfants de cinq ans, mais je n’ai pas marché et je suis passé directement aux notions avancées. Ce n’a pas été évident de garder le fil avec deux zigotos qui faisaient des jeux de mots à chaque phrase, mais ils ont fini par être suffisamment intéressés par les nouveaux horizons que je leur faisais découvrir pour se calmer. Par contre, j’avoue avoir eu un peu peur de ce qu’ils allaient faire de ces nouvelles informations. Mais comme finalement, je n’ai pas reçu de lettre indignée de Poudlard, je pense qu’ils ont su rester corrects. C’est Ron qui s’est montré le plus innocent. Je crois que ce que je lui ai révélé l’a un peu effrayé et qu’il a craint de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il faut bien admettre que cette chère Hermione appelle l’excellence, ce qui est un peu inhibant. Je me trompe, ou ce n’était pas un sujet souvent abordé dans votre dortoir ?

— En effet, on ne parlait pas trop de ça, du moins pas tous les cinq ensemble, se rappela Harry. Je pense que Dean et Seamus s’échangeaient des magazines, et peut-être incluaient-ils Neville. Mais Ron et moi restions assez inséparables, et il a sans doute raté une forme d’initiation. Quant à moi, j’avais d’autres préoccupations. Celle de survivre pour commencer. Et quand j’ai réellement commencé à m’intéresser à la question, j’avais Ginny en tête, ce qui rendait le sujet délicat, tant en présence de Ron que celle de Dean avec qui elle est sortie durant un moment.

Harry réfléchit un instant et réalisa :

— En fait, personne n’a eu cette conversation avec moi, et j’ai tout appris sur le tas, si je peux utiliser ce terme en parlant de ma tendre épouse. Je suis très reconnaissant à Molly d’avoir fait du bon travail de son côté.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, et Arthur conseilla :

— Eh bien, tu dois savoir ce que tu aurais aimé qu’on te dise, et il suffit que tu le transmettes à Teddy.

— Et pour le fait qu’il prenne son père en modèle pour ses métamorphoses ?

— Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je pense que tu connais mieux que moi ce que peut éprouver un jeune homme qui n’a pas connu ses parents.

— Hum. Je suppose. Merci Arthur, bonne sieste.

*

Le lendemain, alors que tous les enfants étaient en train de jouer dans le jardin et les adultes dans le salon, la cuisine ou dans la véranda, Harry vint voir Teddy.

— Tu peux venir, mon grand ? J’ai besoin de toi cinq minutes.

Son filleul ne parut pas ravi de cette invitation, mais n’osa pas s’y soustraire. Sans mot dire, il suivit Harry dans les escaliers jusqu’à la chambre de Ron, dont son ami reprenait possession chaque été avec Hermione, car il refusait toujours de dormir sous les tentes qui abritaient l’essentiel de la famille.

Harry ferma la porte derrière eux, pour qu’ils ne soient pas dérangés. De sa baguette, il déplaça deux chaises et les amena vers la malle du couple. Il déposa un petit paquet blanc sur le meuble.

— Excuse-moi de t’avoir arraché à tes cousins, commença-t-il, mais je voulais te donner quelque chose qui t’appartient.

Sans entrain, Teddy s’approcha et s’assit sur le siège que lui désignait son parrain. Il lorgna avec méfiance ce qui lui était destiné.

— Quand je me suis fiancé, expliqua Harry, j’ai faire des recherches dans mon coffre chez Gringotts pour vérifier si je n’avais pas de bijoux de famille, et j’ai retrouvé des souvenirs de mon père. Il avait notamment conservé des lettres que le tien lui avait envoyées. Je m’étais dit que je te les donnerais plus tard, et je pense que le moment est venu.

L’étonnement et la curiosité remplacèrent la défiance dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il tendit la main vers les enveloppes, mais hésita à les toucher.

— Vas-y, l’encouragea Harry. Elles sont à toi.

Teddy prit celle du dessus et l’ouvrit précautionneusement. En silence, il la parcourut puis la reposa d’une main un peu tremblante.

— Et toi, demanda-t-il, tu ne veux pas les garder ? Elles sont adressées à ton père.

— J’en ai fait des copies, le rassura Harry. C’est Remus qui les a écrites, alors je pense que c’est à toi d’avoir les originaux.

Visiblement ému, Teddy demanda :

— C’est à cause d’hier ?

— Hier m’a fait comprendre que le moment était venu, reconnut Harry.

Il laissa un petit silence avant d’ajouter :

— Pour hier, je peux en parler avec toi si tu le souhaites.

Teddy regarda un bon moment ses chaussures avant de se lancer :

— En fait, commença lentement le jeune homme, c’est juste que j’ai l’impression que personne ici ne sait grand-chose sur mon père. Du coup, je me pose des questions. Est-ce de lui que je tiens mes facilités en technologie moldue ou ma maladresse en potions ? Qu’est-ce qu’il aimait manger ? A-t-il eu des petites amies avant de rencontrer maman ?

— Je ne peux pas te répondre, reconnut à regret Harry.

— Je sais bien, répondit Teddy d’un ton triste.

— Mais on peut retrouver des personnes qui ont son âge et l’ont connu, tenta de positiver Harry. D’autres élèves ou des professeurs. Tiens, la professeure McGonagall ou Hagrid pourraient t’en parler. Tu pourras leur demander quand tu retourneras en classe. Ils pourront aussi te donner le nom d’anciens élèves à contacter.

— Oui… dit Teddy d’une voix pas très convaincue.

— J’écrirais à McGo, si tu veux, proposa Harry.

— Merci, fit Teddy d’une voix soulagée en caressant du bout des doigts les vieux parchemins que son père avait envoyés à un de ses amis.

— Et pendant qu’on est là, embraya Harry, euh, bon, tu as quatorze ans et demi, une petite amie, tu as peut-être des questions que tu ne peux pas poser à ta grand-mère…

L’adolescent piqua un fard. Il secoua négativement la tête comme pour repousser cette conversation, mais souffla d’une voix embarrassée :

— Je ne me vois pas trop parler de ça avec elle.

Harry se demanda par où commencer. En règle générale, il n’était pas trop gêné pour aborder le sujet ni même le mettre en pratique — mais dans l’intimité, et si possible avec Ginny. Bien entendu, il entendait régulièrement les plaisanteries grivoises que s’échangeaient ses collègues et y participait parfois si ce n’était pas trop scabreux. Mais donner des explications à un jeune homme dont le corps devait être en pleine ébullition était nettement plus délicat.

Finalement, il suivit les conseils d’Arthur et tenta de donner les renseignements qu’il aurait aimé recevoir à l’âge de son filleul, du moins quand ses démêlés avec Voldemort lui laissaient le loisir de subir les affres de l’adolescence. Il laissa volontairement de côté certains détails, considérant qu’il avait bien le temps d’avoir une conversation sur les sujets plus avancés l’été suivant. L’important était que son filleul sache vers qui se tourner s’il avait besoin d’informations complémentaires.

Quand ils redescendirent, Teddy se rendit dans sa tente pour ranger soigneusement le paquet de lettres dans ses affaires. Avant de laisser retomber le rabat qui lui servait de porte, il lança un grand sourire à Harry accompagné d’un geste de la main. Harry lui rendit son salut, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli.

* * *

 

Dilys Derwent : guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste de 1722 à 1741 puis directrice de Poudlard de 1741 à 1768 ( _Carte des sorciers célèbres_ ).

Sur son site, J. K. Rowling a parlé d’une plume enchantée qui inscrit le nom des jeunes sorciers à leur naissance sur un registre à Poudlard (c’est moi qui ai ajouté que c’était l’œuvre de Dilys Derwent). Or, la possibilité qu’on puisse demander à Poudlard si un enfant est bien sorcier rendrait incompréhensible que les Londubat aient été réduits à jeter Neville par la fenêtre (ou tout comme) pour savoir s’il avait des pouvoirs magiques ou non. Il me semble aussi que l’arrivée de la lettre est vécue comme une confirmation pour beaucoup de jeunes sorciers. Donc, il fallait trouver une solution pour faire coexister cette incertitude sur la magie des enfants avant leurs premières manifestations involontaires et l’existence du registre de Poudlard.

J’aime à penser que Dilys Derwent avait volontairement fait en sorte qu’on ne puisse savoir le nom des sorciers avant qu’ils aient l’âge d’aller à Poudlard. Elle pouvait appréhender ce qui serait fait de cette information et préféré la garder secrète tant qu’on n’en avait pas besoin pour envoyer la lettre.


	6. VI : Un homme charmant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice, Steamboat Willie et Xenon.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 3 août au 3 septembre 2012

Au début du mois d’août, Harry reçut une note de service volante d’Adrian Ackerley qui travaillait sous les ordres de Percy à la Coopération internationale. Il demandait à Harry d’avoir l’obligeance de lui indiquer quand il aurait un moment de libre, car il avait un sujet confidentiel à voir avec lui.

Harry considéra la requête avec circonspection. Quand on lui demandait s’il avait un moment, il se retrouvait souvent embarqué dans des affaires dont il se serait bien passé. L’aspect confidentiel ne lui disait rien qui vaille non plus.

Mais il n’était par ailleurs pas dénué de curiosité, et il ne put s’empêcher de s’interroger sur ce qu’il allait apprendre. Il répondit à Ackerley qu’il passerait en début d’après-midi. Il réalisa qu’il en savait peu sur cet homme. Il n’en avait entendu parler que par Ginny. Celle-ci subodorait que Percy le formait pour servir de successeur à Kingsley, mais Harry n’avait rien remarqué qui alla en ce sens durant ces derniers mois. Elle avait aussi précisé que l’homme était ambitieux mais charmant. Il avait effectivement été très urbain quand ils s’étaient brièvement parlé le jour de l’inauguration du musée.

Le commandant des Aurors fit une petite recherche dans ses propres dossiers. Il trouva rapidement une liasse de parchemins au nom de Melissa Ackerley. Celle-ci était décédée pendant la guerre, tuée par les Aurors qu’elle avait attaqués quand ils étaient venus arrêter son mari, un sorcier issu de Moldus. Mr Ackerley avait été envoyé à Azkaban, et leurs enfants, Adrian et Stewart, avaient été considérés comme disparus. Harry se souvint que Stewart avait été en même temps que lui à Poudlard. Il n’avait aucun souvenir d’Adrian, qu’il estimait un peu plus âgé que lui.

— Est-ce que tu saurais ce que sont devenus les fils Ackerley pendant la guerre ? demanda-t-il directement à son adjoint. Et comment l’aîné est entré au ministère ?

— Aucune idée, répondit Stanislas. Par contre, je sais que son supérieur direct est le beau-frère de Harry Potter.

— J’évite de discuter boulot avec lui pendant les réunions de famille, mais tu as raison, je pourrais l’interroger directement, reconnut Harry.

Il repoussa l’idée de passer par le bureau de Percy avant de se rendre à son rendez-vous. Cela pouvait attendre, et il avait du travail ce matin-là qu’il n’avait que trop tardé à exécuter. Il verrait son beau-frère le soir même puisque toute la famille campait au Terrier durant les mois d’été.

À l’heure convenue, il se présenta au département de la Coopération internationale. Il trouva sans peine le bureau qu’il cherchait, juste à côté de celui de Percy. Son interlocuteur l’accueillit avec déférence, trop peut-être au goût de Harry qui n’aimait pas qu’on le traite comme _Le Survivant_ , son statut de commandant des Aurors lui paraissant amplement suffisant. Quand Harry fut installé, Ackerley entra enfin dans le vif du sujet :

— Ce dont je vais vous parler est encore confidentiel, commença-t-il, car nous voulons en retarder l’annonce au 1er septembre. Pour faire simple, un Tournoi des Trois sorciers va être organisé.

Harry ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce genre de nouvelle.

— Vraiment ? Avec quelles écoles ?

— Les mêmes que la fois précédente : Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, le renseigna Ackerley. Nous aurions bien aimé inviter l’institut de Salem, mais la France tenait à participer, et nos relations avec les pays d’Europe de l’Est ont besoin d’être renforcées. L’Amérique sera pour une prochaine fois. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas obligés d’attendre dix-neuf ans pour en organiser un autre.

Harry cilla au chiffre annoncé. Comme le temps passait vite !

— Vous serez bien entendu un invité d’honneur, tout comme votre belle-sœur et le champion de Quidditch, Viktor Krum. Vous avez gardé des liens avec lui, il me semble.

L’homme était bien renseigné. Si Harry et Ginny n’avaient pas revu Viktor et son épouse depuis leur mariage sur l’île d’Avalon, ils s’envoyaient des vœux et des nouvelles chaque fin d’année. L’Auror se demanda si c’était Percy qui en avait parlé à son protégé.

— Ce sera à Poudlard ? questionna Harry, ne sachant trop s’il avait envie de participer à cet évènement.

Le déroulé du précédent tournoi, et surtout la manière dont il s’était terminé, ne lui avaient pas laissé de bons souvenirs. Il eut une pensée émue pour le père de Cédric qui devrait revivre tout cela.

— Non, ce n’est pas notre tour, répondait son interlocuteur. Cela aura lieu à Beauxbâtons, sous le patronage de Madame Maxime. N’est-ce pas excitant ?

Harry dut se forcer à sourire. Il semblait que l’homme qu’il avait en face de lui ne réalisait pas le traumatisme que cela avait constitué pour lui. Sans doute n’était-il plus à Poudlard à cette époque.

— Y avez-vous assisté la fois précédente ? s’enquit-il pour en avoir le cœur net.

— Je venais de quitter l’école, mais je suis venu pour la première épreuve. Quelle virtuosité vous aviez avec votre balai ! Vous ne vous en rendiez peut-être pas compte, mais c’était à couper le souffle.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, il ajouta d’un ton plus calme :

— Je comprends que cela puisse éveiller des souvenirs pénibles pour vous. Cette rencontre avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom… Cela a dû être effroyable.

Harry se demanda pourquoi on ne parlait jamais de Cédric. Il avait parfois l’impression qu’il avait disparu de la mémoire collective, chacun préférant se rappeler de la vaillance du Survivant.

— Qu’attendez-vous de moi ? demanda-t-il pour revenir au présent.

— Eh bien, vous serez un invité d’honneur, ce qui implique que vous soyez présent à chaque épreuve. En tant que vainqueur du précédent tournoi, nous espérons que vous accepterez de procéder au tirage au sort des candidats et à la remise de la coupe au gagnant. Nous serions aussi très heureux si vous vouliez faire un discours introductif…

Ackerley parut hésiter avant d’ajouter :

— Nous ne désirons pas rappeler que cela a marqué le début de notre guerre. Comme c’était un problème purement national, ce serait déplacé. Nous préférons nous concentrer sur l’émulation magique que cela entraîne et les rencontres que vous avez faites, vous voyez ?

— Oui, j’ai compris, soupira Harry. Le fait que Fleur se soit mariée avec un de mes proches et les relations que j’ai toujours avec Krum. De quoi faire rêver les petits sorciers et leur donner envie de participer.

— C’est tout à fait ça ! s’exclama Ackerley, ravi. Tentez de retrouver l’excitation que cela a constitué pour vous, la fierté d’avoir surmonté toutes ces épreuves.

— D’accord, d’accord, fit Harry qui se retint de rappeler qu’il n’avait jamais voulu participer et qu’il y avait été contraint car il n’était pas possible de déclarer forfait. L’amitié entre les peuples et tout et tout, promit-il.

— Parfait ! le félicita Ackerley. Nous contacterons votre belle-sœur prochainement. Comme je vous le disais, la nouvelle ne sera officielle que le 1er septembre, le jour de la rentrée des trois écoles concernées. Nous vous prévenons à l’avance pour que vous puissiez vous préparer à répondre aux interviews qu’on ne manquera pas de vous demander.

— Merci, parvint à dire l’Auror. Et sait-on déjà qui seront nos candidats ? Je suppose que le professeur Brocklehurst a une petite idée des élèves qu’il va envoyer en France.

— Oui, il nous a fourni une liste de candidats potentiels, confirma Ackerley, mais ce sera sur la base du volontariat, et certains ne souhaiteront pas faire partie du voyage. Rien n’est donc définitif. Nous attendons la rentrée pour les derniers détails.

Harry hocha la tête, tout en se félicitant que Teddy soit trop jeune pour poser sa candidature. Il n’avait pas envie de le voir danser avec un dragon ou discuter avec des êtres de l’eau.

— Les épreuves sont-elles déterminées ? s’enquit-il.

— Pratiquement. Je ne peux pas vous en parler tant que ce n’est pas confirmé, mais je pense que cela va être passionnant.

— Qui représentera votre département lors des manifestations officielles ? enquêta encore Harry.

— Cela aurait dû être Mr Percy Weasley mais, pour des raisons familiales, il a indiqué ne pas souhaiter le surcroît de travail que cela lui entraînerait, répondit son interlocuteur d’un ton tranquille.

Il était vrai que, quelques jours auparavant, Percy et Audrey avaient appris à la famille qu’un nouvel enfant allait arriver dans leur foyer six mois plus tard. Cela ne ressemblait cependant pas à Percy de passer à côté d’une mission aussi prestigieuse, même si la vie conjugale avait drastiquement diminué le nombre d’heures qu’il passait au bureau.

Non, il était plus probable que Ginny ait vu juste sur le futur politique d’Adrian Ackerley. Représenter l’Angleterre dans une manifestation internationale aussi populaire était une bonne opération de communication. Percy avait-il été écarté contre son gré ou avait-il au contraire conçu lui-même cette stratégie ? Quant à Ackerley, savait-il ce qui était arrivé à son homologue de l’époque, Bartemius Croupton senior ?

C’est avec ces questions en tête que Harry prit congé.

*

Le soir même, une fois qu’ils se furent retirés sous leur tente, Harry raconta son entrevue à Ginny. Ce n’était pas une affaire d’État et il estimait pouvoir en parler à son épouse qui savait se faire discrète. La première réaction de celle-ci fut positive :

— C’est une bonne idée, cela fait tellement longtemps !

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, elle ajouta :

— Ça ne va pas être trop difficile pour toi ?

— Je suppose qu’il faut que j’arrive à surmonter mes mauvais souvenirs, tenta-t-il de positiver.

— Harry, tu as le droit d’être encore traumatisé par ce qui t’est arrivé cette année-là, lui assura-t-elle. Le concept du Tournoi n’est pour rien dans l’horreur que tu as vécue, mais pour toi c’est lié, et c’est normal que tu ne te sentes pas très bien avec l’idée qu’on vienne te chercher pour en faire la promotion. Tu n’as pas à te sentir coupable d’être moins joyeux que les autres.

Cette reconnaissance de son mal-être lui fit énormément de bien. Il savait qu’il ferait son possible pour jouer le rôle qu’on lui avait assigné mais il était important qu’une personne dont il était proche sache combien ça lui coûterait.

— Le pire, c’est l’idée de croiser le père de Cédric quand la nouvelle sera publique, lui apprit-il encore.

Elle le serra contre lui sans parler. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas lui dire qu’il n’y était pour rien dans la mort de son camarade. Il le savait pertinemment, mais son sentiment de culpabilité ne s’estompait pas et sa compassion pour les Diggory était toujours aussi vive. Une étreinte affectueuse était le meilleur réconfort qu’il puisse recevoir.

*

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les adultes se dispersaient pour tenter de coucher les enfants, Fleur retint Harry par le bras :

— Adrian t’a parlé du tournoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un air conspirateur, et après avoir vérifié que personne n’était assez près pour les entendre.

— Oui, il y a quelques jours, répondit-il, en se demandant depuis combien de temps Ackerley était devenu Adrian et si c’était ainsi que Ginny le désignait également.

— C’est excitant, n’est-ce pas ?

Harry s’obligea à sourire :

— Je suppose, oui.

Le sourire de Fleur se fana :

— C’est vrai que pour toi, ce n’est pas un souvenir agréable.

Il haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas s’appesantir sur ses pensées amères. Il était naturel qu’elle ait une vision différente de la sienne : le Tournoi lui avait donné l’occasion de rencontrer son mari, et elle y avait tenu sa place avec bravoure.

— Tu aimerais que Victoire soit assez âgée pour y participer ? demanda-t-il cependant.

— J’aimerais qu’à l’âge requis elle ait le niveau et le courage de le tenter, répondit la vélane en regardant vers le dortoir en toile où Bill était en train d’accompagner leurs trois enfants.

La voix de Ron s’éleva dans leur dos :

— On conspire ?

— On discute, répliqua Harry, doutant cependant de parvenir à abuser son meilleur ami.

— Ron, tu as une tache sur ta robe, tenta Fleur pour faire diversion.

— Je suis certain que votre sujet de conversation commence par un T et va par trois, annonça Ron avec un petit sourire.

— Moi aussi, je serais au courant de tout si mon épouse s’appelait Hermione, plaisanta Harry.

— Figure-toi qu’elle m’avait caché ça, cette petite cachottière, démentit Ron les yeux rieurs. Et ne me demande pas comment elle le savait, elle n’est pas supposée être au courant. Mais quand j’ai évoqué une réunion extraordinaire des maîtres de guilde, elle a eu ce petit air supérieur qui ne trompe pas.

— Une réunion des maîtres de guilde ? Vous allez ouvrir des boutiques en France ? demanda Fleur d’un ton qui laissait entendre qu’elle n’approuverait pas cela.

— Pas du tout, mais les Anglais pourront assister au spectacle sans quitter le pays, leur apprit Ron. Grâce à une invention allemande qui sera présentée ici et à Berlin pour l’occasion.

— Ne me dis pas qu’ils ont inventé la télévision ! s’étonna Harry.

— Non, seulement le cinéma, répliqua Ron.

— Tu es sérieux ? s’étonna Harry.

— Comme un président du Magenmagot ! affirma son ami. En fait, c’est basé sur le principe de la Pensine : des journalistes assistent à l’évènement, le commentent, puis mettent leurs souvenirs dans des flacons qui sont envoyés par portoloin dans un endroit où une Pensine améliorée pourra restituer les images de manière à ce qu’elles soient visibles pour toutes les personnes se trouvant à proximité.

— C’est merveilleux, commenta Fleur.

— Oui, c’est un progrès énorme, confirma Ron. De notre côté, nous sommes chargés d’aménager des lieux où nous ferons les projections. Nous attendons l’arrivée d’une Merveill'image d’un jour à l’autre.

— C’est le nom du projecteur de souvenir ?

— Le nom anglais, oui.

— Comme c’est amusant, s’exclama Fleur. Tout le pays nous verra assister aux épreuves. Est-il aussi prévu de faire une projection à Poudlard ?

— Il y en aura une à Poudlard et une autre sur le Chemin de Traverse, l’informa Ron.

— Une projection publique de Pensine, répéta Harry pour se faire à l’idée. Dis, pourquoi ce n’est pas le centre de recherche que tu as mis sur pied qui l’a inventé ?

— Ne m’en parle pas ! grogna Ron en se rembrunissant. J’ai des gars qui travaillent sur des équivalents magiques des techniques de communication moldues, y compris le cinéma et la télévision, mais on s’est fait doubler en beauté. Des milliers de gallions investis pour rien. Bon, c’est la règle du jeu, quand on finance de la recherche, mais quand j’ai appris pour les super-Pensines, crois-moi, je suis devenu germanophobe. Mais bon, c’est comme ça, on n’a plus qu’à faire oublier au grand public que l’idée n’est pas de nous. Le ministère est en négociation pour acquérir des droits d’utilisation pas trop ruineux. C’est ce cher Ackerley qui s’en charge, comme de l’organisation du Tournoi.

— Il est partout, celui-là, grogna Harry qui ne s’était pas encore décidé à en parler avec Percy.

— Il le mérite, assura Fleur les yeux dans le vague. C’est un homme tellement charmant !

*

Alors que Ginny et lui se préparaient à se coucher, Harry chercha à en avoir le cœur net :

— Il est si charmant que ça, Ackerley ? demanda-t-il.

— Adrian ? C’est l’image qu’il donne en tout cas, répondit-elle.

— Tu penses qu’il ne l’est pas réellement ? insista-t-il.

— Je n’ai pas dit ça. Juste qu’il se donne tellement de mal à donner une image lisse de lui-même qu’il est difficile de savoir ce qu’il y a dessous. Le fait que Kingsley favorise sa carrière est a priori un bon point pour lui. King a beaucoup d’expérience pour juger les gens.

— Fleur fait grand cas de lui, remarqua Harry.

— Chéri, ne me dis pas que tu prends tout ce que dit Fleur au premier degré !

— Elle plaisante quand elle dit qu’il est charmant ?

— Si elle l’a dit devant toi, c’est qu’elle pensait que cela allait te faire réagir. Ça a bien marché, d’ailleurs, puisque nous avons cette conversation, constata Ginny. Tu es jaloux ?

— Tu veux dire que ce que dit Fleur n’est pas aussi idiot et maladroit que ça en a l’air ? s’étonna Harry.

Finalement, la personnalité de sa belle-sœur l’intéressait bien plus que celle d’un homme politique ambitieux, même si sa femme l’appelait par son prénom

— J’ai mis du temps à le comprendre, admit Ginny, mais c’est sa manière de rappeler qu’elle est autre chose qu’un joli visage et une séduction irrésistible.

— À sa place, je tenterais plutôt de dire des propos sensés, soupira Harry.

— Je pense qu’elle a mis en place cette tactique de diversion parce qu’elle n’imaginait pas être assez intelligente pour détourner l’attention de sa beauté par des traits d’esprit, analysa Ginny. À moins qu’elle ait essayé mais qu’elle n’ait pas été écoutée. Elle a donc fait le choix d’en rajouter dans le cliché de la ravissante idiote. Sans doute pour se donner l’impression de provoquer volontairement l’antipathie de son entourage, plutôt que la subir. Une sorte de vengeance contre ceux qui s’arrêtent à son seul physique.

Harry songea qu’elle s’était très efficacement vengée des femmes Weasley au début de sa relation avec Bill. Il jugea charitable de ne pas le rappeler, mais son épouse n’était pas du genre à occulter ses erreurs :

— Je n’en reviens pas d’avoir mis autant de temps à remarquer qu’elle se jouait de nous, confessa-t-elle. Mais il faut bien avouer que nous ne lui avons laissé aucune chance au début. Par contre, dès que j’ai cherché à dépasser mon antipathie et à la traiter correctement, elle a très généreusement tiré un trait sur le passé.

Harry se souvint du séjour que Ron avait fait chez Fleur et Bill pendant la guerre, quand il les avait temporairement quittés. Son ami lui avait confié qu’il avait choisi le foyer de son frère pour ne pas être jugé. Harry n’avait songé qu’au caractère égal et généreux de Bill. Qu’en était-il de sa jeune épouse ? Avait-elle également eu le tact nécessaire pour ne pas aggraver la culpabilité et le désespoir du jeune homme ? Il pensait — tout comme Hermione, il en mettrait sa baguette au feu — que, lorsque Ron défendait Fleur, c’était parce qu’il était aveuglé par la séduction de la vélane. Maintenant, il réalisait que son ami était peut-être le plus perspicace d’eux trois.

— De quand date ta découverte de la vraie Fleur ? interrogea Harry.

— Ça a commencé assez vite après son mariage avec Bill, lui apprit-elle. La situation dramatique a, en quelque sorte, simplifié nos rapports. Et puis elle portait désormais le nom des Weasley. J’ai donc fait l’effort de m’intéresser à elle, de lui poser des questions sur sa famille. Bref j’ai fait mon possible pour approfondir un peu nos relations… Et quand j’ai dû partir à l’école alors que je voulais rester à la maison avec les autres, c’est elle qui m’a soufflé en me disant au revoir : « Il y a sans doute des batailles à mener à Poudlard ». C’est avec ça en tête que j’ai réuni Neville et Luna dans le train, et qu’on a décidé de résister dès le premier jour. Tu sais, j’ai presque été contente quand j’ai découvert qui était notre nouveau directeur et la présence de Mangemorts dans l’équipe enseignante. Nous avions nos ennemis à combattre, nous aussi.

— Et moi qui pensais que c’était mon exemple qui t’avait influencée, plaisanta Harry.

— Eh non, j’ai fait tout ça en pensant à Fleur, le taquina Ginny.

— Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit tout ça plus tôt ? questionna Harry, un peu vexé de s’être fait abuser aussi longtemps par la belle Française.

— Je pensais que tu avais compris, s’étonna Ginny. Tu avais l’air de bien l’aimer, sans pour autant baver sur sa blondeur.

— Il est bien connu que les blondes ne m’ont jamais attiré, rappela Harry. Remarque, en y repensant, elle n’a jamais trop joué les idiotes avec moi.

— Je pense que tu lui as tout simplement toujours parlé comme à une personne normale, et que cela l’a dissuadée de se protéger en endossant son rôle habituel, proposa Ginny.

— Quand j’ai fait sa connaissance, elle était une adversaire dont j’ai pu admirer la dextérité, se souvint Harry. Cela m’a sans doute évité de me limiter à son aspect physique.

— C’est fou le nombre de choses bien que tu as faites totalement par hasard, mon chéri, feignit de s’extasier Ginny. C’est sans doute à ça qu’on reconnaît les héros.

*

Le 1er septembre, les familles concernées accompagnèrent les étudiants sur le quai 9 ¾.

— Édition spéciale cet après-midi ou demain matin ? demanda Harry à Fleur une fois que la fumée du Poudlard Express eut disparu.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Andromeda.

— Je n’ai pas le droit de le dire, sourit Harry.

— Ce soir, après l’arrivée des enfants, prédit Fleur.

— Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’enquit Bill à son tour.

— Une surprise, mon chéri, lui sourit son épouse. Tu ne veux pas que nous la gâchions en la révélant trop tôt.

— Je suis certain que Harry en a parlé à Ginny, grogna Bill.

— Arry n’aurait jamais fait ça, n’est-ce pas, Arry ? minauda Fleur.

— Demain matin, conjectura Harry. Une Bièraubeurre comme enjeu ?

— Tenu, accepta Fleur en topant sa main.

— Depuis qu’elle travaille au musée, je la trouve intenable, confia Bill à Andromeda.

— Je pense que c’est l’effet Ackerley, indiqua Harry à Bill.

— Quoi ? fit celui-ci complètement dépassé pendant que Fleur éclatait de rire.

— Que vient faire Adrian là-dedans ? s’étonna Andromeda.

— Il paraît que c’est un homme charmant, insista lourdement Harry. Bon, je vous laisse, Ginny a terminé de parler avec ses copines.

Il partit le sourire aux lèvres, certain qu’Andromeda aurait de quoi s’occuper l’esprit au lieu de s’appesantir sur le départ de son petit-fils.

*

L’article, qui avait paru le dimanche matin, était le sujet du jour le lundi quand Harry arriva au QG.

— Harry, tu as vu ? Un tournoi, comme pour notre quatrième année ! l’apostropha Seamus.

— Super ! s’exclama Harry d’une voix qu’il espéra ne pas être trop ironique.

— Eh, mais c’est toi qui va faire le discours introductif, découvrit Alicia qui était en train de lire le calendrier des festivités.

— Il paraît ! admit-il en s’obligeant à sourire.

— Harry, c’était comment de participer au Tournoi ? demanda Demelza d’une voix excitée.

Harry s’apprêtait à donner le change quand il croisa l’œil méprisant de Cyprien Muldoon. Soudain, il ne supporta plus le rôle de gaieté factice qu’il endossait. Il soutint un moment le regard de son subalterne avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice.

— Tu sais, j’étais bien trop jeune pour concourir, rappela-t-il. Du coup, j’ai passé l’année à crever de peur. Je ne souhaite ça à personne.

Il sourit pour adoucir sa réponse puis, luttant contre son envie de foncer droit dans son bureau, il s’obligea à faire son tour habituel pour serrer la main de tout le monde. Arrivé devant Muldoon, il tendit la main sans le regarder et passa au suivant, sans se donner la peine de prononcer les paroles rituelles. Il lui sembla que l’homme était encore plus crispé que d’habitude.

Quand il s’éloigna enfin, le froid que sa sortie avait jeté s’était dissipé. On commentait l’article sur les Merveill'images, les sorciers connaissant le monde moldu tentant d’expliquer le concept de cinéma à leurs collègues.

— Tu vas devoir t’absenter souvent ? demanda simplement Pritchard quand il pénétra dans la pièce qui leur était réservée.

— Non, on ne m’exhibe que pour les grandes occasions. Je suppose qu’on utilisera un portoloin pour voyager sans perte de temps. Je n’ai rien de prévu avant le 31 octobre, le jour de la désignation des candidats.

— Cela ne devrait pas trop chambouler le planning, alors, se rassura Stanislas.

— Non, et, avec un peu de chance, cela détournera l’opinion publique de nos échecs. Tu crois que je peux demander à la brigade de faire des bavures uniquement la veille des épreuves ?

— Je pense que tu fréquentes trop Adrian Ackerley, jugea Pritchard.


	7. VII : Procédure d'urgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice, Steamboat Willie et Xenon.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 10 au 14 octobre 2012

Durant la seconde semaine d’octobre, Harry travaillait dans son bureau quand le miroir d’urgence de la brigade sonna. Stanislas s’empressa de répondre.

— À l’aide ! entendit-il sortir du miroir.

Harry bondit derrière son adjoint. C’était Kevin Whitby, l’air absolument paniqué. Harry tenta de se souvenir où il l’avait envoyé. Un appel anonyme avait signalé une activité suspecte dans une maison de banlieue de Liverpool. Mais où était Simon Belby, son partenaire ?

— Où es-tu ? demanda Pritchard d’une voix calme. Montre-moi un endroit où on peut transplaner.

L’image bascula, et Harry vit d’abord de l’herbe, puis un corps inerte. Enfin, cela se stabilisa, et Harry se concentra pour mémoriser le bouquet d’arbres et la forme caractéristique d’un amas rocheux qui se trouvait devant. Il revint à la réalité en entendant Stanislas émettre d’une voix amplifiée par un Sonorus :

— MULDOON, BUREAU DU COMMANDANT, URGENT !

— Pas lui, protesta Harry. Il ne connaît pas les procédures…

Sans répondre, son adjoint tendit l’objet de communication vers l’Auror qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce.

— Belby est sans connaissance et Whitby paniqué, résuma Pritchard. Danger non identifié. Rapatriement immédiat. Je prépare un groupe pour sécuriser la zone.

Tout en parlant, il présenta un portoloin lié qui permettrait aux autres de les rejoindre. Muldoon s’en empara avant même que Harry n’ait eu le temps de tendre la main. Ce n’était pas le moment de discuter ; le commandant des Aurors se rua hors du bureau pour joindre la zone de transplanage de l’atrium, Muldoon sur ses talons. Une fois les escaliers dévalés, ils traversèrent le grand hall comme des flèches.

Espérant que son bras droit n’avait pas fait d’erreur en choisissant son partenaire temporaire, Harry se mit dos à dos avec lui, bien que Muldoon ne suive pas les entraînements du samedi où ces déplacements d’urgence avaient été mis au point et inlassablement répétés. Il lança la formule de départ convenue :

— Je prends. Go !

Concentré à la fois sur sa destination et sur le contact de son coéquipier contre son dos, il réalisa un transplanage d’escorte. La suite ne fut qu’un enchaînement de réflexes : sortilège de Bouclier, genou en terre pour constituer une cible moins visible, repérage, Bouclier, bond pour aller récupérer le corps étendu qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d’eux, en comptant sur Muldoon pour le couvrir. Un coup d’œil suffit pour déterminer que seul un transport d’urgence vers Ste-Mangouste était envisageable.

Sous la protection des tirs de son coéquipier, Harry traîna le blessé vers l’endroit où il était arrivé. Kevin ne l’avait pas précisé, mais les deux Aurors devaient avoir jeté un sort anti-transplanage sur les lieux avant d’agir, conformément à la procédure. Il fallait donc revenir à l’endroit où ils étaient arrivés pour repartir rapidement. Quand il eut rejoint les rochers qui lui avaient servi de repère, il vérifia que les autres n’avaient pas besoin de lui. Muldoon, agenouillé derrière un tronc d’arbre abattu, lançait méthodiquement des sorts vers la maison qui se dressait un peu plus loin et d’où sortaient les jets de lumière caractéristiques des sortilèges. À ses côtés, se tenait Kevin visiblement en état de choc.

— Repli, cria Harry tout en se concentrant sur le hall de l’hôpital et arrimant sa prise sur Belby.

Il voulait que Muldoon rapatrie Kevin qui n’était pas en état de se battre, et se mette aux ordres de la brigade que Pritchard devait être en train d’envoyer. Mais, juste avant de disparaître, il vit Muldoon se redresser et, loin de s’éloigner comme l’avait ordonné Harry, hurler un sortilège. Une langue de feu sortit de sa baguette en direction de l’endroit où se tenaient leurs ennemis.

Il était trop tard pour annuler le transplanage sans risquer de se désartibuler, d’autant que c’était un transplanage d’escorte. Harry dut se résoudre à laisser son subordonné n’en faire qu’à sa tête. Un instant plus tard, il se trouvait à l’hôpital.

— À l’aide, hurla-t-il. J’ai un blessé urgent !

Assez vite, des robes vertes accoururent vers lui. Belby fut magiquement soulevé sur un brancard flottant et des sortilèges de guérison furent appliqués sur place. Harry reprit son souffle tout en observant la scène. Il n’aimait pas la pâleur livide de Belby, pas plus que le visage crispé des guérisseurs. Enfin, il réalisa qu’il ne servait à rien et qu’il ferait mieux de reprendre le commandement de son opération.

Il sortit son miroir et appela son adjoint.

— Toute une brigade est sur place, indiqua Pritchard avant que Harry n’ait posé la moindre question. Où es-tu ?

— Ste-Mangouste. J’y retourne.

Il ferma le miroir et se concentra. Il était conscient que transplaner là où l’on se battait, sans personne dans son dos pour veiller sur ses arrières, était risqué, mais il ne supportait pas l’idée que Muldoon mène un assaut, en contradiction totale avec un ordre qu’il avait donné.

Il se retrouva vite près de l’amas de roches qu’il avait mémorisé. Il s’aplatit dans l’herbe et observa la situation. La maison qui servait de camp retranché à ceux qui avaient blessé Belby était en flammes, et les Aurors terminaient une opération d’encerclement. Un sorcier sortit de la bâtisse en jetant des sortilèges à tire-larigot. Il fut rapidement cueilli par un _Stupéfix_ et attiré magiquement à l’écart. Harry entendait la voix sèche de Muldoon donner des ordres. La maison était maintenant complètement cernée, et leurs adversaires sortaient les uns après les autres, chassés par les flammes et immédiatement capturés par les Aurors.

Harry aurait voulu reprendre la direction des opérations mais il était conscient que cela risquait de mettre les Aurors en danger. C’est donc en spectateur qu’il les regarda éteindre enfin le feu. Il vit Muldoon s’élancer dans la maison avec Summers, son partenaire habituel, et en ressortir avec un nouveau prisonnier.

Quand Harry put s’avancer sans risquer de prendre un sort perdu, il ne lui restait plus qu’à faire le bilan : trois des attaquants avaient reçu un sortilège, mais leurs camarades leur avaient appliqué les soins de base, et ils n’auraient même pas à aller à l’hôpital. Le dernier prisonnier présentait des brûlures légères, et deux Aurors s’apprêtaient à l’évacuer. Les autres étaient sous bonne garde et la maison commençait à être fouillée méthodiquement.

Harry rencontra le regard de Muldoon. Son subordonnée le toisa, attendant sans doute la sentence. Harry avait bien envie de lui hurler sa désapprobation : les Aurors n’étaient pas supposés carboniser les criminels et le feu avait sans doute détruit toutes les preuves de leurs activités illicites. Sans compter la prise d’un commandement que Harry ne lui avait pas confié. Mais ce n’était pas possible, pas devant tout le monde, pas sous le coup de la colère. Harry n’avait jamais pris un de ses subordonnés à parti devant tous les autres et il n’allait pas commencer maintenant. Il se contenta donc de lui lancer un regard furibond, promettant silencieusement de régler la situation plus tard, et dit entre ses dents :

— Je retourne à Ste-Mangouste pour prendre des nouvelles de Belby.

*

Le regard fuyant de l’hôtesse d’accueil quand elle lui indiqua où il était attendu fit comprendre à Harry que le pire était arrivé. Il se rendit docilement dans le bureau qu’on lui avait désigné et y trouva une guérisseuse en train de remplir une fiche.

— Monsieur Potter, l’accueillit-elle, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

— Allez droit au fait, répondit Harry sans bouger, sans doute plus sèchement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

— Je suis navrée, nous n’avons rien pu faire, obtempéra le médecin d’une voix désolée. Il a reçu deux mauvais sorts, pas forcément mortels indépendamment, mais les deux se sont combinés, et il a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Nous avons fait notre possible, mais nous ne sommes pas parvenus à faire repartir son cœur.

Harry hocha la tête sans parler.

— Vous voulez le voir ? proposa son interlocutrice.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et suivit la femme vers une salle tendue de tentures qui découpaient l’espace en alcôves. La guérisseuse le laissa dans l’une d’elles. Il passa entre deux rideaux et se trouva devant un corps reposant sur un lit et recouvert d’un drap blanc. Harry rabattit le tissu et contempla un long moment les traits apaisés et blafards de son collègue.

Il avait l’impression de porter des tonnes sur ses épaules quand il poussa la porte de son bureau vingt minutes plus tard. Il avait traversé le QG où régnait l’effervescence habituelle qui suivait les arrestations importantes. Ses pas lourds et son regard sombre avaient annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle, et les visages affairés étaient devenus graves.

Kevin Whitby et Cyprien Muldoon se trouvaient avec Pritchard, sans doute en train de faire leur rapport. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui et comprirent à leur tour. Kevin se tassa sur sa chaise et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Le visage de Muldoon se décomposa.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Pritchard se leva lentement et alla chercher un parchemin dans un coffre. Il le tendit à Harry qui le prit avant de repartir vers les ascenseurs. Sur le palier, il lut la fiche où étaient notées l’adresse, la situation familiale de l’Auror, ainsi que les personnes à prévenir en cas de malheur.

Un quart d’heure plus tard, il frappait à la porte d’une petite maison se trouvant à la bordure d’un bourg.

— Mrs Belby ? demanda-t-il à la femme entre deux âges qui lui ouvrit.

— Oui ?

En le reconnaissant, elle devina instantanément la raison de sa visite. Il n’y avait en effet qu’une seule cause probable pour que le commandant des Aurors en personne vienne la voir. Il la vit pâlir et se raccrocher au battant de la porte. Il se força néanmoins à prononcer les mots honnis :

— J’ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de votre mari, dit-il d’une voix rauque. Je suis profondément désolé.

Elle resta plusieurs secondes sans réagir, et il craignit qu’elle ne s’évanouisse. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière elle, et une voix juvénile demanda :

— Papa est rentré ?

Mrs Belby ferma les yeux et s’écarta, dévoilant un jeune homme. Stanley, dix-huit ans, sorti de Poudlard quelque mois auparavant savait Harry grâce au parchemin que lui avait passé Pritchard.

— Que s’est-il passé ? demanda la toute nouvelle veuve.

— Nous avons été appelés suite à des manifestations magiques suspectes, rapporta Harry. J’ai envoyé votre mari et son coéquipier Kevin Whitby. Un quart d’heure plus tard, nous avons reçu un appel de détresse. Je me suis immédiatement rendu sur place avec l’Auror Muldoon, mais il était trop tard pour votre époux. Il avait reçu deux mauvais sorts, et son cœur ne l’a pas supporté. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il ne sachant pas comment exprimer autrement sa peine et sa culpabilité.

— C’est grave ? demanda Stanley.

Sans répondre, sa mère lui tendit les bras. L’air horrifié du jeune homme montra qu’il acceptait de comprendre. Il s’avança vers elle et la serra contre lui.

Harry recula pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité et fit quelques pas dans la cour bien entretenue qui se trouvait devant la maison. Il se sentait oppressé comme s’il venait de courir et il entendait son sang battre dans ses tempes. Il s’avança vers l’arbre le plus proche et s’y agrippa, comme si le végétal pouvait lui rendre un peu de sa sérénité.

Un long moment s’écoula avant qu’une voix timide ne s’élève :

— Monsieur Potter ?

— Mrs Belby, se ressaisit-il.

— Pourriez-vous nous dire où se trouve mon mari ?

— À Ste-Mangouste. Je peux vous accompagner, si vous le désirez.

— Je veux bien, si cela ne vous dérange pas, accepta-t-elle simplement.

Elle exprima son souhait de s’y rendre en cheminée, et Harry accepta sa proposition d’utiliser son âtre. Il les mena dans les couloirs qui menaient à la morgue et les laissa pénétrer dans la salle.

Quand ils en ressortirent, ils avaient les yeux rouges, et le jeune Stanley soutenait sa mère. Harry leur fit signe de s’asseoir sur l’un des fauteuils proposés aux visiteurs.

— Je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de lire les rapports, mais dès que je saurai ce qui s’est exactement passé, je viendrai vous le dire, expliqua-t-il. Dès que possible, mon adjoint vous contactera pour vous assister dans vos démarches. Vous avez de la famille qui pourrait venir vous aider ?

— Je vais appeler mon frère, fit la veuve. Je vous remercie, nous vous avons retenu longtemps déjà.

— Il faut que j’y aille, reconnut Harry, mais vous pouvez compter sur nous. N’hésitez pas à appeler Stanislas Pritchard, si vous avez la moindre question.

— Et le coéquipier de mon mari, Kevin, comment va-t-il ? s’enquit la femme.

— Il n’est pas blessé mais il est sous le choc. Je vais sans doute le mettre en repos pour quelque temps.

Il prit congé d’elle et de son fils qui fixait le sol sans participer à la conversation, et retourna au ministère.

*

Pritchard était seul dans le bureau, mais en conversation avec son miroir quand il arriva. Il coupa rapidement et indiqua :

— J’ai renvoyé Whitby chez lui. Muldoon est en train de superviser les interrogatoires. On sait déjà que c’est une affaire d’objets de magie noire qui étaient fabriqués là avant d’être livrés par hiboux. On ne sait pas encore si le signalement vient d’un bon citoyen méfiant ou d’un adversaire aigri. Mais on a des aveux et on a retrouvé des objets imprégnés de magie…

— Malgré l’incendie ? interrompit Harry.

— Oui, ils étaient entreposés à la cave. On n’a pas déterminé qui a lancé les sorts qui ont atteint Simon, mais peu importe, ils seront condamnés en bloc pour avoir tiré sur des Aurors et tué l’un d’entre eux.

Harry haussa les épaules. Même si toute la troupe finissait ses jours à Azkaban, cela ne rendrait ni un père ni un mari aux Belby. Mais Stan avait raison. Il était important pour les Aurors que ceux qui avaient tué leur collègue soient jugés et punis pour ce qu’ils avaient fait. Il s’assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil de bureau.

— L’un d’eux a été brûlé dans l’incendie ? se souvint Harry.

— Superficiel, il est actuellement en salle d’interrogatoire. Et toi, ça va ? s’enquit Pritchard.

— Je n’ai rien, moi.

— Tu as vu Magda ?

— La femme de Belby ? Oui.

— Ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus facile, dit doucement Stanislas.

— Par rapport à ce qu’elle va vivre, il serait indécent de me plaindre, répondit Harry. À ce propos, je lui ai dit que tu l’aiderai à s’occuper de tout. Je crois que dans ces cas-là, on prend toutes les dépenses à notre charge, non ?

— Oui, ne t’en fais pas. Je vais l’appeler.

Son adjoint laissa passer quelques secondes avant d’ajouter :

— Tu… tu dois être en rogne contre Muldoon…

— Ah ça, oui ! s’exclama Harry en se redressant, sa colère revenant intacte. Non, mais il est malade, lui ! Tu te rends compte qu’il a foutu le feu à la baraque ? S’il avait dû comparaître pour le meurtre de ces types, je n’aurais pas levé le petit doigt pour l’aider. J’aurais même été témoin à charge, tiens !

Pritchard garda le silence. Harry savait ce que cela voulait dire. Son adjoint n’était pas d’accord avec lui.

— Quoi ? Tu penses qu’il a eu raison ? Raison de désobéir à un ordre direct, de brûler des personnes, de prendre le risque de faire partir les preuves en fumée ? s’indigna Harry.

— Mais que se serait-il passé s’il t’avait obéi ? contra Pritchard.

— Il serait revenu au ministère, aurait intégré la brigade qui arrivait et aurait suivi l’opération sous les ordres de Janice !

— Sauf que, pendant un moment, les types auraient été laissés là-bas bien tranquilles et libres de filer. En arrivant, rien ne nous garantit qu’on aurait eu quelqu’un à arrêter. Si cela avait été le cas, qu’est-ce qu’on aurait dit à Magda ? Qu’un jour, peut-être, on saura qui a tué son mari ?

— Tu veux dire que mon ordre de repli était mauvais ?

— Ce n’est pas ce que j’aurais donné comme ordre, confirma Pritchard.

— D’accord, il devait rester sur place pour les empêcher de filer. Mais il n’était pas obligé de mettre le feu à leur abri ! En plus, je doute que ce sort soit réglementaire, ce n’était pas un Lance-flamme normal.

— C’était un moyen efficace de les faire sortir en vitesse. Je t’accorde que moi, je ne l’aurais pas fait. Mais, au final, ils n’ont eu qu’un blessé léger, et on les a tous arrêtés. On ne pouvait pas mieux réussir, vu la manière dont ça avait commencé.

— Je ne peux pas cautionner un type qui fout le feu à une maison où se trouvent des personnes, trancha Harry.

— Parce que toi, tu n’as jamais pris de risques pour les autres ? interrogea Pritchard.

— Ça n’a rien à voir !

— Ce qu’il a fait est limite, reconnut Pritchard. Mais n’oublie pas qu’on venait de lui dézinguer un copain. N’as-tu jamais laissé parler ta colère, Harry ?

Harry lui jeta un regard las. Il n’avait pas besoin de répondre. Et puis il savait bien qu’un jour il se verrait opposer le _Doloris_ qu’il avait jeté pendant la guerre. Oui, il connaissait la fureur et le désir de vengeance. Il savait aussi jusqu’où il était prêt à aller pour que des meurtriers ne s’évanouissent pas dans la nature.

— Kevin l’a vu faire, soupira-t-il. Et c’est dans nos rapports, cela va ressortir à l’audience. Si les types ne portent pas plainte contre nous, c’est qu’ils ont un mauvais avocat. Comment veux-tu que je laisse passer ça ? Quel exemple cela donne-t-il aux autres ?

— Ça vaut un avertissement dans son dossier, reconnut son adjoint. Mais pour l’opération, il l’a très bien menée. J’ai demandé un rapport à Janice aussi. Il a montré beaucoup d’efficacité et a traité les prisonniers de manière tout à fait correcte. Tu penses bien que, si cela n’avait pas été le cas, elle aurait fait valoir son grade pour reprendre les choses en main.

Harry hocha la tête. Lui-même n’était pas intervenu, voyant que Muldoon maîtrisait la situation et qu’il ne pouvait pas mieux faire.

— Ils ont pu sortir de la maison, continua Pritchard. Quel que soit le sortilège utilisé, c’était des flammes ordinaires qui ont cédé devant des _Aguamenti_. Personne n’a jamais été réellement en danger. Tu réagis comme s’il avait lancé un sort noir.

— Ce n’était pas franchement un sort blanc non plus. Tu sais bien que l’intention d’un sort peut le faire basculer du mauvais côté. Et l’intention de Muldoon était de se venger.

— Dans ce cas, il a été très mauvais car personne n’est mort. Leur blessé va très bien. Mieux que Simon.

— Ce n’est pas un discours de vengeance, ça ? releva Harry. Je verrai ça demain, continua-t-il d’une voix fatiguée pour mettre fin au débat.

— Entendu. Je te laisse signer les bordereaux de transfert pour qu’on se débarrasse de ces gibiers d’Azkaban, et moi je vais appeler Magda Belby pour voir ce que je peux faire pour elle.

*

Harry se força à sourire devant ses enfants et fit semblant de suivre la conversation durant le dîner. Heureusement, Ginny détournait les questions qu’ils lui posaient, réagissait à sa place et emmena les enfants se coucher quand ce fut l’heure. Harry monta les embrasser et redescendit au salon.

Il se demandait si c’était une bonne idée de se servir un whisky quand Ginny arriva derrière lui et l’enlaça.

— J’ai entendu la radio, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis désolée, mon chéri.

— C’était une sale journée, convint-il.

Il lui raconta tout : l’intervention, l’incendie de la maison, sa visite à la veuve, sa discussion avec Stanislas à propos de Muldoon.

— Qu’est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? demanda-t-il finalement. À propos de Muldoon, je veux dire.

— Finalement, il a eu de la chance, jugea-t-elle. Au final, il a arrêté les criminels sans tuer personne. C’est ce qu’on attendait de lui, non ?

— Donc tu penses que je dois le féliciter parce qu’il a raté sa vengeance et que, par miracle, tout s’est bien passé ? s’indigna Harry.

— Le féliciter, non. Par contre, je pense que tes équipes ne comprendront pas que tu le punisses, alors que l’un de vous a été tué et que les autres s’en sont tous sortis.

— Mais, justement, si l’un d’eux était mort dans l’incendie ? La Maison de Justice nous aurait demandé d’en répondre. On n’est pas des bourreaux !

— Je le sais bien, Harry. Mais tu dois prendre en compte ce que ressentent les autres. Tu te feras plaisir, mais les autres ne comprendront pas le message que tu veux faire passer.

— Il ne s’agit pas de plaisir, mais de justice !

Ginny se contenta de secouer la tête d’un air désolé. Elle comprenait sa frustration mais maintenait sa position.

— Il m’a manipulé ! ragea Harry. Il savait que je ne pourrais rien faire contre lui sans me mettre tout le monde à dos.

— Il a aussi pris le risque de répondre de ses actes, fit remarquer Ginny. Si les choses avaient mal tourné, tu ne l’aurais pas couvert, et il aurait perdu son poste.

Harry allait répondre que ça aurait été la moindre des choses, mais il comprit ce que voulait lui faire comprendre sa femme. Quelle que soit la profondeur de son désaccord avec Muldoon, il devait reconnaître que c’était un homme qui assumait ses choix et ses opinions. Il n’avait jamais hésité à s’opposer à Harry alors même que celui-ci avait les faveurs du précédent commandant. Il n’avait pas baissé d’un ton quand Harry était devenu son supérieur. Il avait accepté sans broncher les conséquences de sa franchise : le manque de confiance de son commandant, et les missions sans intérêt qu’on lui donnait à cause de son insubordination.

Harry réalisa que c’était pour cette raison qu’il ne l’avait pas désavoué devant les autres, juste après le combat. Il ne s’était pas retenu par peur de déplaire aux autres, mais parce que, malgré tout ce qui les séparait, il devait bien concéder un certain respect à Muldoon. L’humilier devant tout le monde n’aurait pas été correct.

— Même Stanislas admet qu’il mérite un avertissement, argua-t-il cependant.

— Je n’ai pas voulu dire qu’il avait bien agi, précisa Ginny. Je voulais seulement t’aider à prendre du recul et t’éviter de te mettre dans une situation inextricable.

— Je comprends, ma chérie. Mais qu’est-ce que je fais s’il tente de pousser son avantage ?

— Je suis certaine que tu sauras agir en fonction de la situation, lui affirma Ginny en l’embrassant. Allez, viens te coucher.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dormir, confessa Harry.

— Tu seras mieux au lit avec moi qu’ici tout seul à côté du bar, décréta-t-elle. Tu veux que je te donne un peu de potion de sommeil ?

— Oui, ça vaut mieux. Une longue journée m’attend demain.

*

En dépit de la potion et du réconfort que lui apporta la chaleur du corps de Ginny contre lui, Harry se réveilla très tôt le lendemain matin. Malgré son épuisement, il réalisa qu’il ne se rendormirait pas et décida de se lever. Les elfes n’étaient pas encore en cuisine, et il se dit qu’il se ferait du café au QG.

Il était à peine six heures quand il poussa la porte de la grande pièce après avoir traversé l’atrium silencieux et pris l’ascenseur. La salle n’était pas vide : cinq Aurors se trouvaient déjà là, buvant une boisson chaude autour de la table qui servait pour les pauses.

— Bonjour, salua-t-il à la cantonade.

Pritchard, Muldoon, Wellbeloved, Pilgrim et Summers lui rendirent sobrement son salut avant de reprendre leur conversation qui tournait apparemment sur le rôle qu’ils voulaient jouer lors de l’enterrement de leur camarade.

Harry s’étonna de voir Wellbeloved, Pilgrim et Summers aussi concernés, avant de se souvenir qu’ils avaient exactement le même âge que Belby et qu’ils avaient vraisemblablement été à Poudlard ensemble avant de travailler vingt-huit ans dans le même service.

Magiquement, Harry fit venir son mug de son bureau et le remplit, bénissant celui qui venait de faire le café. Il le sirota sans intervenir : même s’il appréciait le défunt, il le connaissait finalement assez peu et ne se sentait pas fondé à organiser l’hommage qui devait lui être rendu.

Une fois qu’ils eurent fait le tour du sujet, Pilgrim demanda où en était l’enquête. Muldoon se tourna vers Pritchard, comme s’il attendait que celui-ci réponde, mais l’adjoint de Harry garda le silence. Muldoon répondit donc d’une voix contrainte :

— Tous les dossiers ont été acceptés par le Magenmagot. Ils resteront en prison jusqu’à leur procès. J’ai tout transmis à Stan.

Il se tut, et Harry comprit la question qu’il laissait en suspens. Ils avaient deux semaines pour monter le dossier définitif et le transmettre à la Maison de Justice. Harry devait nommer un responsable pour coordonner la rédaction des rapports et veiller au respect des procédures. Ordinairement, c’était l’Auror qui avait mené l’action sur le terrain qui s’en occupait. Mais en l’état, Harry n’avait pas donné formellement le commandement à Muldoon, et ce dernier avait sagement évité de s’autosaisir, d’où le retour du dossier dans le bureau du commandant.

Le silence s’éternisait, et Harry savait qu’ils attendaient tous qu’il se prononce. Il n’apprécia pas d’être ainsi mis au pied du mur, mais il fallait bien qu’il tranche. Il fit signe à Muldoon de le suivre et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Dès que son subordonné en eut franchi le seuil, il referma la porte derrière eux et dit :

— Je ne peux pas laisser passer qu’on mette volontairement le feu à un bâtiment où se trouvent des gens. Tu auras un blâme dans ton dossier. Si quelqu’un était mort, ça aurait été la mise à pied et la fin de ta carrière ici. Et si tu refais un acte de ce genre, même s’il n’y a pas de victimes, ce sera la mise à pied immédiate, c’est clair ?

— Oui, Commandant, répondit Muldoon d’une voix neutre en soutenant son regard.

— Pritchard m’a dit que les interrogatoires avaient été bien menés et j’ai vu que ta manière de coordonner l’attaque était correcte. Alors je te laisse responsable de ce dossier, mais je ne veux pas d’entourloupes sur les preuves, tout doit être conforme à la nouvelle procédure, d’accord ?

— Oui, Commandant.

Il rouvrit la porte dont il n’avait pas lâché la poignée, indiquant ainsi la fin de la conversation. Muldoon prit la liasse de parchemin sur le bureau de Pritchard et passa devant son commandant sans rien ajouter. Harry s’assit à sa place, tentant de déterminer s’il avait bien agi. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Stanislas qui lui lança son fameux demi-sourire.

— Au moins, je t’ai apporté un peu de satisfaction aujourd’hui, grogna Harry.

— Tu as bien fait.

— Franchement, je n’en suis pas certain.

— Ce n’est pas un mauvais élément quand on lui donne l’occasion de le montrer, rétorqua Pritchard.

— D’accord, reconnut Harry, j’aurais dû le mettre sur une vraie enquête plus tôt, mais il n’empêche que son blâme, il ne l’a pas volé ! Et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire si on nous attaque là-dessus.

— On verra quand ça se présentera.

Le sujet était clos. Ils se mirent au travail puis Stanislas partit rejoindre Magda Belby pour l’aider à s’organiser.

*

Bien entendu, Harry dut faire un discours lors de l’enterrement. Il l’avait composé avec Stanislas. Il loua l’Auror efficace et professionnel qu’il était, mais aussi le mari et père dévoué à sa famille. Tous ceux qui n’étaient pas de garde étaient venus, et Kingsley s’était déplacé. Harry fut heureux de noter qu’une famille nombreuse et peinée entourait la veuve et son fils. S’il était important pour eux de voir que celui qui les quittait recevait l’hommage de ses pairs, c’étaient les proches qui assureraient le soutien quotidien durant les prochains mois.

De son côté, il avait veillé à épargner les soucis matériels à l’épouse de son subordonné. Il avait fait une demande pour que le ministère prenne en charge les frais d’enterrement, et Stanislas s’était occupé des démarches administratives.

Wellbeloved et Pilgrim avaient porté le cercueil avec le jeune Stanley Belby et l’oncle de ce dernier. Ils l’avaient ensuite fait léviter dans la cavité, puis avaient lancé les premières pelletées de terre. Kevin Whitby, le partenaire du défunt, était venu avec son épouse. Il était effondré, et Harry n’espérait pas le voir revenir au QG avant un long délai. Il était allé le voir chez lui la veille et s’était senti désarmé devant tant de culpabilité.

Même en puisant dans son passé, il ne pensait pas avoir trouvé les mots pour lui expliquer qu’il n’avait pas failli et que des malheurs de ce genre arrivaient sans qu’une erreur professionnelle soit en cause. Deux sorts agressifs arrivant en même temps sur une même personne, un cœur qui lâche, et voilà. En repartant, Harry n’avait pas l’impression d’avoir beaucoup aidé Kevin. Mais il avait sans doute rassuré l’épouse, qui n’avait eu que la version de son mari, et qui avait paru soulagée quand Harry avait affirmé que personne n’avait commis de faute.

Près de lui, Angelina ainsi que Demelza se tamponnaient les yeux. Janice avait son air des mauvais jours, comme Harry ne le lui avait plus vu depuis l’enquête où ils avaient dû combattre un Feudeymon. Beaucoup de ses collègues avaient les poings serrés. Le visage de Muldoon semblait taillé dans le roc.

Harry se demanda cyniquement si son subordonné regrettait qu’il n’y ait pas eu de victimes suite à son accès de pyromanie.


	8. VIII : De bons souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice, Steamboat Willie et Xenon.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 15 au 31 octobre 2012

Les jours qui suivirent l’enterrement de Simon Belby furent difficiles. Toute la brigade était à cran, les gestes étaient brusques, les paroles un peu vives. La quête qui avait été lancée pour la veuve de Simon Belby avait ramené une somme généreuse, que Harry doubla sur ses fonds propres. Il chargea Pritchard et Wellbeloved de la faire parvenir à la famille avec un mot de sa part.

La veille du jour où ils devaient remettre le dossier définitif à la Maison de Justice, un avocat se présenta au QG et demanda à parler à Harry. Mû d’un mauvais pressentiment et regrettant l’absence momentanée de Stanislas qu’il avait envoyé faire des recherches dans un autre service, Harry fit entrer l’homme dans son bureau et se disposa à l’écouter.

Une fois les salutations d’usage et les présentations terminées, l’homme de loi se contenta de tendre un document vers le commandant des Aurors. Harry ne fut pas surpris d’y découvrir une plainte pour tentative d’homicide volontaire envers les individus retranchés dans la maison prise d’assaut par les Aurors.

Harry feignit de tout lire en détail pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Théoriquement, l’avocat n’avait pas besoin de lui soumettre son intention de porter plainte. Il pouvait déposer sa requête directement à la Maison de Justice. L’homme était donc là pour négocier. Harry décida de mettre le responsable de la situation face à ses responsabilités. D’un geste, il demanda à l’avocat de patienter, puis il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte de son bureau, qu’il avait close pour garantir la confidentialité de l’entretien, et appela d’une voix forte :

— Muldoon !

Quand l’Auror se présenta, Harry lui proposa de s’asseoir puis lui tendit l’acte. En en prenant connaissance, Muldoon serra les dents d’un air mauvais.

— Bien, fit Harry à l’avocat, que proposez-vous ?

— Ce qui est arrivé à l’Auror Belby est regrettable, mais c’était un accident, attaqua l’homme de loi. Je veux que le procès ne porte que sur le trafic d’objets magiques illicites. Aucune allusion au meurtre d’un Auror, aucune allusion à vos très contestables méthodes d’arrestation.

Muldoon ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comprenant qu’ils étaient coincés.

— Je vois, commenta Harry. D’autres demandes ?

— Pas pour le moment. Je suppose que nous nous reverrons à l’audience, ajouta l’avocat à l’intention de Muldoon tout en se levant. À très bientôt, donc.

Il sourit aimablement et sortit de la pièce. Harry prit la plainte que Muldoon avait reposée sur son bureau, la barra d’un trait de plume et inscrivit _Transaction avec l’avocat. Accusation limitée au trafic_.

— Tu n’as plus tellement de temps, signifia-t-il à Muldoon en lui tendant la feuille. Je veux le dossier d’accusation revu de fond en comble sur le bureau de Pritchard demain matin pour qu’il puisse le vérifier avant qu’on ne l’envoie.

— Avant, on ne nous cherchait pas des noises sur nos méthodes d’arrestation, fit Muldoon entre ses dents. Ceux qui sont en face ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Ils nous balancent leurs saloperies de sorts, et on en meurt, bon sang !

— Effectivement, avant c’était le bon temps : on pouvait faire griller les suspects sans que cela ne gêne personne, ironisa Harry. Tu sais, si tu y tiens, tu laisses le dossier en état et tu vas défendre ton opinion devant le Magenmagot, ça les passionnera.

— Tu aurais préféré que je les laisse partir ?

— J’aurais préféré une arrestation propre qui ne m’oblige pas à me coucher devant l’avocat ! scanda Harry en tapant du poing sur la table. J’aurais préféré de toi une attitude professionnelle, éthique et défendable !

— Si je t’avais obéi, on n’aurait arrêté personne, et ils seraient dans la nature ! opposa Muldoon.

— Ce n’est pas que tu sois resté ou que tu aies mené l’assaut que je te reproche, c’est d’avoir lancé un sort qui aurait pu tuer ces gens, clarifia Harry. Notre boulot, c’est de les arrêter, pas de les condamner à mort.

— La vie de Simon vaut tellement peu, pour toi ?

— À ce moment, tu ne savais pas que Simon était mort, alors ne l’utilise pas comme justification. En tout état de cause, même si tu l’avais su, on ne t’a pas formé à ce boulot pour que tu te fasses ta petite justice privée. Et puis, ce n’était pas un meurtre délibéré, aucun des sorts n’était mortel. Ils ont pris le risque de blesser grièvement un Auror, c’est vrai, et j’aurais bien aimé qu’on les juge pour ça. Ça, ils l’auraient mérité. Mais, à cause de toi, cela ne va pas être possible. Tu réalises que c’est pour te protéger qu’on doit leur laisser passer ça ?

— Pourquoi tu ne me balances pas ? Tu en meurs d’envie !

— Remercie Pritchard, c’est lui qui pense qu’on doit te garder, et j’ai confiance en son jugement, lui lança sèchement Harry.

Le visage de Muldoon se contracta, et Harry eut l’impression qu’il luttait contre l’envie de lui casser la figure. Au lieu de cela, il dit d’un ton accusateur :

— Tu n’avais aucune raison de me dire de partir ! Tu aurais dû me demander de les empêcher de s’enfuir le temps que le groupe de Janice arrive.

— Tu sais pourquoi je n’ai pas voulu que tu restes sur place ? rétorqua Harry. Parce que Kevin était hors service et que je ne connaissais pas ton niveau. Je ne voulais pas perdre trois personnes le même jour.

— Je savais me battre quand tes parents n’avaient pas encore leur première baguette ! lança Muldoon d’un ton ulcéré.

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Si tu venais le samedi, on saurait à quel point on peut compter sur toi ! Mais tu préfères t’opposer, par principe, et pénaliser tes collègues en cas de coup dur.

— Si c’est aussi important, pourquoi ce n’est pas obligatoire, alors ? interrogea Muldoon.

— Pour me permettre de faire la différence entre ceux qui sont motivés et ceux qui ne le sont pas, répliqua Harry, agacé par sa mauvaise foi. D’ailleurs, je veux t’y voir, maintenant. On a tous besoin de connaître ton niveau.

— Je suis pris le samedi, grogna Muldoon.

— Eh bien arrange-toi pour venir quand même ! intima Harry. C’est un ordre.

La porte de la pièce s’ouvrit sur Pritchard. Il marqua un arrêt en sentant la tension qui émanait du face à face.

— Un problème ? demanda-t-il en repoussant avec soin le battant derrière lui.

Du menton, Harry montra le papier que Muldoon tenait à la main. Celui-ci le tendit à Pritchard le visage fermé. L’adjoint de Harry le parcourut rapidement.

— C’est demain qu’on passe le dossier de l’accusation au Magenmagot, commenta-t-il d’une voix neutre. Il faut le revoir en vitesse.

— J’y vais dès que le commandant en a terminé avec moi, répondit Muldoon d’un ton sec.

D’un signe de la tête, Harry lui donna son congé. La porte claqua, et Pritchard s’assit à sur la chaise abandonnée par leur subordonné.

— Je comprends que tu sois furieux, Harry, mais ça aurait pu plus mal tourner. Les assassins de Simon vont se prendre pas mal d’années de prison, et ce n’est pas le temps qu’ils auraient eu en plus qui nous l’aurait ramené.

— Va expliquer ça à la brigade, lança Harry d’une voix sèche.

— Ils savent tous qu’il nous arrive de devoir transiger. Ne te détourne pas définitivement de Muldoon.

— Tu veux que je lui confie des affaires importantes, après qu’il nous ait mis dans cette situation ? ne put croire Harry. Mais il est dangereux ce type !

— Je pense qu’il retiendra la leçon, pour peu qu’on lui donne l’occasion de faire ses preuves et de s’adapter à la nouvelle situation, plaida Pritchard. Il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de violer les règles désormais.

— Je ne sais pas. J’ai besoin de digérer tout ça, trancha Harry qui n’avait pas envie de se disputer avec son adjoint alors qu’il sortait tout juste d’une confrontation avec l’avocat, puis avec Muldoon.

Le silence retomba pendant un moment. Harry termina de lire le rapport sur lequel il travaillait avant de recevoir de la visite. Il écrivit les trois lettres qui étaient en attente et signa des papiers administratifs.

Quand Pritchard dut considérer qu’il s’était calmé, il rappela :

— Tu pars en balade, mercredi prochain, c’est ça ?

— Ouais, il ne manquait plus que ça. Il faut que j’aille faire le beau à ce fameux Tournoi. Tu iras voir la retransmission par Merveill'image ? demanda Harry, heureux de passer à un sujet plus léger.

— Pas celle qui est pratiquement en direct. Je vais proposer à Kendra la séance du début de soirée. Vu que tu en seras la vedette, je pense que cela l’intéressera.

Du temps où Harry rendait régulièrement visite à Stanislas, cloué chez lui par les séquelles du Feudeymon, il avait noué des relations amicales avec l’épouse de son mentor. Elle lui était profondément reconnaissante du soutien moral qu’il apportait à son mari, ainsi que de la seconde chance qu’il lui avait offerte en lui proposant le rôle d’adjoint.

— Ce ne sera pas moi la vedette, mais la Coupe de feu, rappela Harry. Moi, je vais juste lire les noms qu’elle va recracher.

— J’espère que les noms étrangers ne seront pas trop difficiles à prononcer, plaisanta Stanislas.

— C’est vrai, je n’y avais pas pensé, réalisa Harry. Le français est vraiment imprononçable. J’espère que je ne vais pas vexer quelqu’un à mort en écorchant son patronyme. Il faut que je demande à Fleur de rester près de moi pour me souffler au cas où.

*

Quand Harry rentra chez lui, le dossier Muldoon le turlupinait toujours. Il raconta tout à Ginny le soir au moment où ils se mirent au lit. Elle écouta attentivement et se prononça :

— Je sais que tu as l’impression d’être déloyal envers sa veuve et tes équipes en balançant ça sous le tapis, mais cette histoire d’incendie te minait également. Je pense que finalement c’est plutôt une bonne chose que vous ayez en quelque sorte « payé » pour ce sort d’incendie malheureux.

— Pas malheureux, criminel !

— D’accord, criminel. Vous avez dû renoncer à quelque chose qui comptait pour vous à cause de ça et, d’une certaine manière, justice est faite.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour objecter, mais Ginny le prit de vitesse :

— Chéri, si cet incendie avait blessé quelqu’un, c’est Muldoon qui serait passé en jugement. La justice veille, alors dors tranquille.

*

Il était tôt quand, la semaine suivante, Harry passa au QG pour vérifier que tout était en ordre et qu’aucun papier à signer n’avait été déposé sur son bureau. Il salua les deux Aurors qui avaient été de garde cette nuit-là et quitta les lieux avant que l’équipe de jour n’arrive. Il se rendit dans le bureau d’Adrian Ackerley avec lequel il devait se rendre en France pour assister à la désignation des champions du Tournoi.

Il avait quelques minutes d’avance, ce qui lui permit d’accepter un café.

— Il est très fort, remarqua-t-il. C’est très bon, ajouta-t-il rapidement pour que sa remarque ne soit pas mal interprétée.

— Ma mère était d’origine italienne, lui apprit le secrétaire de Percy. Ce qu’ils nomment _caffè_ , là-bas, est une boisson qui n’a rien à voir avec ce qu’on sert ici sous le nom approchant.

— Mais nous sommes plus généreux, argua Harry en montrant la minuscule tasse qu’il avait à la main.

— Je peux vous en donner triple dose, mais vous allez sauter sur place toute la journée, et cela risque de faire mauvais effet.

— Bonjour, fit Fleur de la porte du bureau. Je ne suis pas en retard ?

— Vous arrivez au bon moment, ma chère Fleur, comme toujours, lui répondit Ackerley en allant l’accueillir. Le temps nécessaire à votre cappuccino.

Il s’empara d’une autre tasse plus large, y plongea un demi-sucre, ajouta un nuage de lait et donna un coup de vapeur avec sa baguette avant de tendre le résultat à la Française qui s’en empara en minaudant. Harry se demanda dans quelle mesure Ackerley avait compris quelle finesse d’esprit se cachait sous le sourire et les paroles légères de sa belle-sœur. Le déterminer serait très instructif pour évaluer l’homme politique.

Ackerley entretint la conversation avec Fleur pendant qu’elle dégustait sa boisson, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de garder un œil sur sa montre et de donner le signal du départ à l’heure prévue. Ils se rendirent dans l’atrium pour le transfert. Le portoloin personnel de l’assistant de Percy était une broche d’argent ouvragée qu’il gardait épinglée sur son chapeau. Il tint le couvre-chef devant lui pour permettre aux deux autres voyageurs d’accéder à leur moyen de transport.

La première chose que remarqua Harry en prenant pied en France fut l’odeur de la mer. Il eut juste le temps d’apercevoir une grande étendue bleue par la fenêtre qui était à sa droite avant que Madame Maxime ne capture son attention.

— Cher Arry, chère Fleur, Monsieur Ackerley, soyez les bienvenus !

Elle embrassa Fleur sur les deux joues, se permit d’effleurer l’une de celles de Harry et tendit la main à Ackerley qui, malgré la taille de son interlocutrice, arriva à se casser en deux pour un baisemain plein de panache.

— Harrry ! lança une voix rocailleuse.

Son accolade avec Krum fut spontanée : les deux hommes traduisirent leur ravissement de se retrouver par de grandes claques dans le dos. Harry était légèrement plus grand que son vis-à-vis, mais celui-ci était avantagé par une musculature d’acier. Ses omoplates ne s’en tirèrent pas sans dommage.

— Quelle scène touchante ! énonça une voix qui fit grincer les dents de l’Auror.

Un flash lui apprit qu’il serait le lendemain dans _La Gazette_ et dans les bras de Krum — oui, les deux en même temps !

— Pas elle ! s’écria-t-il.

— J’adore votre chapeau, fit Fleur à l’intention de la journaliste.

— Certaines choses ne changent pas ! remarqua Viktor avec philosophie.

— Nous voici de nouveau réunis, fit Rita avec un sourire carnassier. Ça rappelle de bons souvenirs, n’est-ce pas ?

Harry n’eut pas le temps de commenter cette assertion plus que douteuse. Madame Maxime lui prit le bras, saisit Viktor de l’autre et, ainsi entourée, les entraîna vers la porte. Fleur et Ackerley leur emboîtèrent le pas.

Ils débouchèrent dans une vaste pièce aux murs blanchis à la chaux. De larges baies donnaient sur une mer d’un bleu impressionnant et un ciel éclatant. La lumière du soleil donnait l’impression qu’on était encore en été, alors qu’ils avaient quitté Londres sous un crachin déprimant. Ils étaient arrivés sur une estrade qui surplombait ce qui devait être le réfectoire de l’école. Une quantité de tables rondes accueillaient chacune huit élèves, ce qui donnait une impression bien moins formelle que les longues tablées de Poudlard. Harry reconnut les Anglais à leurs robes d’école noires. Il remarqua avec plaisir qu’ils étaient dispersés parmi leurs nouveaux camarades, bien qu’ils ne soient arrivés que la veille. Les Français portaient la légère robe bleu pâle dont Harry se souvenait. Les élèves de Durmstrang étaient en marron, sans les chaudes capes fourrées qu’ils avaient amenées bien des années plus tôt en Angleterre. Les pensionnaires semblaient terminer leur petit-déjeuner, tout en lorgnant vers les invités et les journalistes qui se partageaient l’estrade.

On présenta Harry et Fleur au ministre des Sports russe, Davilo Padirchka, dont les ressortissants partageaient avec les Bulgares l’école de Durmstrang. Harry eut une heureuse surprise en découvrant l’identité de la traductrice qui servait d’intermédiaires aux salutations d’usage. Ce n’était autre que Yordanka, l’épouse de Viktor. Elle sourit chaleureusement à l’ancien champion avant de lui traduire les compliments du Russe. Harry et Fleur furent ensuite présentés à Branimir Razkazvatch, le directeur de Durmstrang puis au ministre des Sports français, Thierry Montel. Ils échangèrent enfin un sourire avec le professeur Brocklehurst, qui avait accompagné ses élèves. Le directeur de Poudlard était membre du jury avec les deux autres directeurs, les deux ministres des Sports et Ackerley.

Pendant que Fleur exerçait le charme français sur les représentants d’Europe de l’Est, Harry en profita pour examiner la Coupe de feu qui se trouvait près d’eux. Elle était moins imposante que dans ses souvenirs, mais l’image qu’il en avait gardée était fidèle : en bois, ne payant pas de mine, les flammes bleutées qui la coiffaient dansant comme un feu de joie.

Madame Maxime frappa dans ses mains. Le brouhaha des élèves s’éteignit. La plupart les regardèrent d’un air attentif, pendant que d’autres se dépêchèrent de terminer leur bol et leur assiette. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, une cloche se fit entendre, et les reliefs du repas disparurent de chaque table. Harry se demanda si Beauxbâtons aussi avait des elfes en cuisine et quel était leur statut.

Madame Maxime fit un petit discours, traduit par Yorkanda en anglais puis en russe et en bulgare, qui indiquait sa fierté d’accueillir le Tournoi des trois sorciers dans son école, et dans lequel elle souhaitait bonne chance aux participants dont on allait bientôt connaître les noms.

C’était au tour de Harry. Il se racla la gorge et prononça le texte qu’il avait préparé et soumis à Fleur quelques jours auparavant. Il se dit ému de présider ce tournoi qui lui avait fait connaître des amis qu’il n’aurait jamais rencontrés sans cette occasion, leur parla de la richesse de recevoir des camarades étrangers ou de passer plusieurs mois dans une autre école. Enfin, il dit qu’il était temps de savoir qui allaient être les champions.

Madame Maxime se plaça à côté de la Coupe, de manière à ce que l’artefact magique soit bien visible des élèves. Le silence était maintenant absolu. Harry regarda du côté des journalistes. Il y avait des photographes prêts à immortaliser la scène avec leur appareil, mais d’autres qui fixaient le réceptacle d’un air tendu, ne voulant pas rater les moments importants qu’ils devraient ensuite restituer dans les Pensines de la presse.

Les larges baies qui se trouvaient derrière les officiels, ainsi que les fenêtres qui ponctuaient les murs le long des tables s’opacifièrent. Ils n’étaient pas dans l’obscurité complète, mais la plus importante source de lumière était désormais la Coupe qui recueillait toute l’attention. Les flammes bleues s’intensifièrent, obligeant Harry à détourner le regard, puis une lueur rouge attira son attention vers l’objet. Une langue de feu projeta un morceau de parchemin dans les airs, que Madame Maxime attrapa avec adresse. Elle passa le message à Harry qui le déchiffra à la lueur des flammes redevenues bleues :

— La championne de Poudlard est Hope Ketteridge ! déclama-t-il.

Un tonnerre d’applaudissements accueillit cette déclaration. La jeune Anglaise se leva et traversa la salle. Elle monta sur l’estrade et se plaça près des trois anciens champions, sans doute conformément à des instructions données avant l’arrivée de Harry.

Les trois vétérans eurent le temps d’adresser leurs félicitations à la nouvelle lauréate avant que la coupe ne rougeoie encore et ne rejette un nouveau nom :

— Le champion de Durmstrang est Batoura Utchenik ! fit savoir Harry.

Quand le jeune homme les rejoignit, Harry et Fleur le félicitèrent en anglais, laissant à Krum le soin de traduire et d’ajouter ses propres louanges.

Pour la troisième fois, la langue de feu délivra son message.

— Le champion de Beauxbâtons est Sébastien Lebeau !

Durant les applaudissements et la venue du troisième champion aux côtés des autres, Harry lorgna la Coupe d’un regard inquiet. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de craindre qu’elle ne délivre un quatrième nom, comme elle l’avait fait vingt ans auparavant. Quel cauchemar s’il se voyait de nouveau désigné !

Il sentit la main légère de Fleur serrer son bras et il se détendit. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour que les évènements anciens ne se réalisent de nouveau. Il retrouva son sourire et accueillit avec bonhomie le champion français.

Les fenêtres reprirent leur clarté, et la salle fut de nouveau baignée de soleil. Les trois élèves furent priés de s’avancer sur le bord de l’estrade et reçurent l’ovation de leurs camarades.

— Ceux du fond n’ont pas de mal à voir ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Harry à Fleur.

— Fixe ton attention sur une table loin de nous, répondit Fleur.

Harry fit ce qu’elle lui demandait et, au bout d’une seconde, sa vision s’accommoda. Il vit et entendit nettement huit élèves en train d’applaudir. Ce n’était pas sa vision qui lui permettait de percevoir si distinctement sur une telle distance, c’était sûrement un sortilège.

— Ils nous voient et nous entendent comme s’ils étaient au premier rang, confirma Fleur. Cela nous évite de nous tordre le cou quand un professeur fait un discours. Ce serait une bonne idée pour Poudlard, non ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

— Oh non, assura Harry entrant dans son jeu. Les places du fond de la Grande Salle sont les plus prisées, on y est bien plus tranquilles.

— C’étaient tes préférées, je suppose, intervint Krum un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

— C’était là où Ron se sentait le mieux, leur apprit Harry, mais comme Hermione briguait le premier rang, du coup on s’installait plutôt au milieu.

Madame Maxime était en train d’obtenir le silence.

— La première tâche aura lieu le vingt-six novembre. Les champions n’auront pas d’indices pour s’y préparer et devront faire face à l’inconnu, annonça-t-elle avec emphase.

— Si c’est comme pour nous, la surprise risque d’être éventée, souffla Fleur.

— De toute manière, ces épreuves sont davantage pour tester l’intelligence et la connaissance plutôt que les pouvoirs magiques, remarqua Krum. L’espionnage, c’est de l’intelligence, non ?

— On peut voir ça comme ça, reconnut Harry qui envoyait parfois ses équipes ou ses informateurs infiltrer des groupes flirtant avec la magie noire.

Les flammes de la Coupe s’étaient éteintes. Les élèves se levaient et sortaient par la porte se trouvant à l’opposé de l’estrade, commentant les derniers évènements. Le professeur Brocklehurst avait dû faire un signe car les élèves de Poudlard non sélectionnés vinrent vers eux. Harry comprit qu’il avait encore un rôle à jouer. Il alla à leur rencontre, leur serra la main et les réconforta :

— Je comprends votre déception. Vous avez fait un long voyage, et vous étiez préparé à subir des épreuves. Mais la victoire de Mademoiselle Ketteridge sera celle de l’école, vous pouvez donc jouer un rôle en l’épaulant et l’aidant à rechercher les indices et les connaissances dont elle aura besoin.

Aristote Brocklehurst toussota dans son dos.

— Ah, oui, elle est supposée les trouver toute seule, se souvint Harry. Mais, euh, bon, je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que tous les champions recevront un peu d’aide sur les recherches documentaires et les énigmes. Je ne vous conseille pas de tricher, mais de rester solidaires.

Les Anglais sourirent et assurèrent qu’ils feraient leur possible pour participer à la victoire de Poudlard.

— Profitez également de ces mois d’étude dans une école étrangère. C’est une expérience précieuse qui n’est pas donnée à tout le monde. Félicitations pour avoir été choisis pour représenter Poudlard. Faites-nous honneur !

— Oui, Monsieur Potter, répondirent-ils plus ou moins en chœur.

— Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Je suppose que vous avez cours, maintenant. Ne vous mettez pas en retard !

Harry rejoignit Krum et Fleur qui remplissaient le même office auprès des autres candidats malheureux.

Quand ils furent tous repartis, Fleur proposa :

— Je vous fais visiter mon école ?

*

Les journalistes avaient disparu dans la salle où des Pensines devaient recueillir leurs témoignages et les commentaires qu’ils allaient y ajouter. Les autres officiels avaient déjà fait le tour du propriétaire avec Madame Maxime au cours des semaines précédentes, lors des préparations. Ils rentrèrent donc chez eux, libérant Yorkanda qui put se joindre au trio d’anciens champions.

À la suite de Fleur, Harry, Viktor et Yorkanda sortirent du réfectoire par la même porte que les élèves. Harry put mesurer la longueur de la pièce et jugea que le dispositif de rapprochement était très efficace. Ils débouchèrent sur une pièce octogonale, de dimension modeste par rapport à celle dont ils sortaient, mais suffisamment spacieuse pour contenir une cinquantaine de personnes. Au-dessus des huit arches qui permettaient d’en sortir, étaient indiquées des destinations : _Réfectoire, Salles de classe, Dortoirs des filles, Dortoirs des garçons, Administration, Communs, Animalerie, Terrasse_. C’était écrit en français, bien entendu, mais Fleur se fit un plaisir de traduire. Des élèves passaient en courant, arrivant par une des issues, ressortant rapidement par une autre — essentiellement des dortoirs vers les salles de cours.

— D’ici, on peut aller partout dans l’école, indiqua Fleur avec fierté.

— Vraiment ? demanda Harry. Où sont les toilettes ?

Sans répondre, Fleur les entraîna vers la voûte donnant sur _Dortoir des garçons_.

— Pour toi, c’est ici, indiqua-t-elle.

Ils avaient débouché sur une autre pièce de passage, qui n’avait que cinq sorties. Ils arrivaient de _Vestibule_ et avaient désormais le choix entre _Sanitaires_ , _Salons_ , _Salle de sport_ et _Dortoirs_.

— Tu vas dans les sanitaires et tu continues vers _Toilettes_ , indiqua obligeamment Fleur.

— C’était juste pour savoir, précisa Harry. Mais je fais comment si j’ignore que _Toilettes_ vient après _Sanitaires_ , qui lui-même vient après _Dortoirs des garçons_?

— Tu fais marcher ton cerveau, proposa sèchement Fleur.

— En tout cas, je pense que je trouverai sans peine les toilettes des dames, assura Yorkanda en revenant sur leur pas. Je vous retrouve dans le vestibule dans cinq minutes !

— Et l’infirmerie ? s’enquit Krum.

—  _Administration_ puis _Service médical_ , récita Fleur. Nous remettons évidemment un guide aux nouveaux élèves pour qu’ils sachent se rendre partout dès leur arrivée. Il est rare qu’ils éprouvent le besoin de le consulter au-delà du second jour. La logique est tellement facile à comprendre, pour des esprits cartésiens du moins, précisa-t-elle d’un ton condescendant.

Harry se souvint alors pourquoi il avait trouvé Fleur éminemment agaçante durant l’année qu’elle avait passée dans son école. Quoiqu’en dise Ginny, sa belle-sœur ne se limitait pas à se conforter ses interlocuteurs dans ses préjugés. Elle avait tendance à avoir un patriotisme agressif. À moins qu’elle ne le soupçonne d’être profondément anti-français et tente de le conforter dans son erreur. Eh bien, si la visite continuait ainsi, son antipathie supposée pour les mangeurs de grenouilles allait devenir une réalité !

— Tu veux dire que les nouveaux élèves n’ont pas le plaisir de découvrir les lieux, de se perdre, de découvrir des salles mystérieuses ? insista Krum qui semblait partager les sentiments de Harry.

— Si tu veux parler de se retrouver dans des endroits sales, dangereux et inutiles, la réponse est effectivement non, répondit Fleur avec hauteur.

— Et aucune chance de se retrouver par hasard dans les toilettes des filles, réalisa mélancoliquement Harry.

— Tu t’y retrouvais souvent, _par hasard_  ? demanda Krum avec intérêt.

— En fait, non. J’avais toujours quelque chose de précis à y faire, expliqua Harry pour clarifier les choses. Et puis ça faisait plaisir à Mimi geignarde.

— Faudra que tu me racontes ça, un jour, fit Viktor.

— Bon, puisqu’on est là, je vais vous montrer les équipements sportifs, coupa Fleur.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice dans son dos et la suivirent en silence. Le vaste gymnase où ils débouchèrent arracha tout de même un sifflement admirateur au Bulgare.

— Ça, c’est de l’équipement ! reconnut-il.

Harry pensait la même chose, mais il aurait préféré recevoir un sortilège Cuisant plutôt que de l’avouer, ne voulant pas ajouter à l’air suffisant de la Française.

— Et le stade de Quidditch ? demanda-t-il.

— On s’y rend par les terrasses, comme pour toutes les activités en plein air. Retrouvons Yorkanda et allons-y.

Ils repassèrent par la salle intermédiaire et atteignirent le vestibule en même temps que l’épouse de Krum.

— Je me suis permis de faire un petit tour par les salons, indiqua Yorkanda. Le mobilier est magnifique. Quelle bonne idée de changer de style pour chaque pièce. J’avoue que j’ai un faible pour la salle Louis XV.

— C’est ma préférée aussi, s’enflamma Fleur. Vous avez regardé la toile de Jouy sur le mur de la cheminée ? C’est une merveille !

Elle s’engagea sous la voûte menant à la terrasse, tout en parlant rideaux et embrases avec l’épouse de Viktor. Le champion de Quidditch regarda Harry d’un air consterné. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et demanda :

— Comment va ta petite famille ?

— Très, très bien, assura le champion de Quidditch. Irina va sur ses dix ans, maintenant, et elle nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs avec sa magie spontanée. Au sens propre. Georgi est plus calme, mais nous ne doutons pas de ses pouvoirs sorciers.

— Yorkanda a pu continuer à travailler facilement ? s’enquit Harry qui se souvenait que Viktor lui avait appris qu’en Bulgarie les sorcières qui avaient des enfants étaient supposées rester à la maison.

— Sa mère nous a beaucoup aidés en gardant les petits, lui apprit Krum. Par contre, la mienne ne s’y fait pas, et c’est difficile pour Yorkanda qui doit supporter ses remarques désagréables.

— Pas de chance, soupira Harry. Je dois dire que ma belle-mère nous aide aussi beaucoup avec les enfants.

La température était douce quand ils débouchèrent à l’air libre. On était en octobre, ce n’était donc pas la canicule, mais le soleil avait réchauffé l’atmosphère, et Harry eut l’impression d’être en vacances. C’était peut-être le chant des grillons ou les pins parasols qui donnaient cette impression. Après avoir humé avec délice l’air de la mer, il regarda autour de lui avec étonnement. Il s’attendait à sortir d’une grande maison ou d’un petit château, mais le manoir qui se trouvait derrière lui était plutôt modeste. Des mas aux tuiles rouges s’étageaient en dessous d’eux, vers la mer azur qui était deux cents mètres en contrebas d’une côte escarpée.

— L’école, ce sont toutes ces maisons ? demanda Viktor prévenant la question qu’il allait poser.

— Exactement, confirma Fleur avec fierté. Et ici, vous voyez le stade de Quidditch, et là, celui de pelote basque. On s’y rend par les sentiers.

Effectivement, la terrasse était entourée d’un muret bas qui servait de rambarde et qui s’ouvrait sur des petits chemins.

— Et peut-on se rendre d’une pièce à l’autre par l’extérieur ? s’enquit Yorkanda.

— Oui, et ce sont des promenades bien agréables. Il suffit de suivre les panneaux indicateurs pour savoir quel sentier emprunter.

— Aucun risque de se perdre, compléta Harry d’une voix doucereuse. Tout est balisé.

Fleur ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Krum étouffa un rire, et son épouse foudroya les deux hommes du regard.

Ils commencèrent par se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il était parfaitement aux normes, ainsi qu’ils purent le constater de près, mais aucun d’eux ne consentit à le dire. Ils subirent ensuite une longue et ennuyeuse leçon sur les subtilités de la pelote basque magique. Assurément plus intéressante que la moldue, s’ils en croyaient la Française, mais même Yorkanda dut dissimuler un bâillement au bout d’un quart d’heure d’explications techniques.

Ensuite, Fleur les emmena voir ce qui devait être accessible par la porte _Animalerie_ du vestibule : l’enclos des licornes, la baie où l’on pouvait nager avec les sirènes, l’écurie des abraxans, ces énormes chevaux ailés, et enfin une grande volière qui semblait contenir des étincelles en perpétuel mouvement. En s’en rapprochant, Harry s’aperçut que les éclairs mordorés étaient des êtres vivants, qu’il reconnut pour les avoir vus dans son exemplaire du _Quidditch à travers les âges._ Les yeux écarquillés, il suivit le ballet incessant des vivets dorés, ces oiseaux qui avaient inspiré le Vif d’or.

— C’est magnifique, ne put-il s’empêcher de s’écrier.

Même le sourire supérieur de Fleur ne parvint pas à tempérer son émerveillement. Les deux Bulgares étaient muets, suivant des yeux les gracieuses arabesques. Leurs mains s’étaient jointes, comme s’ils voulaient magnifier cette expérience en la partageant.

La visite se termina sur cette apothéose. Ils finirent par s’arracher à ce tableau et, par une arche se trouvant à proximité, ils regagnèrent le vestibule, puis le bureau de Madame Maxime — après qu’ils eurent franchi les arches _Administration_ , _Direction_ , _Bureau de la directrice_ — qui leur confia des portoloins pour qu’ils puissent rentrer chez eux.

En partant, Harry se promit de revenir au moins une fois avec Ginny pour qu’elle puisse, elle aussi, profiter de cette vision enchanteresse.


	9. IX : Une conscience aiguë

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice, Steamboat Willie et Xenon.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 31 octobre au 26 novembre 2012

Harry et Fleur se retrouvèrent à leur point de départ, l’atrium du ministère.

— Je pense qu’il faut qu’on rende ça à Ackerley, indiqua Harry en montrant leur moyen de transport, une tasse en faïence, peinte à la main de motifs bleus.

— Je monte avec toi, je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir tout à l’heure, répondit Fleur.

Ils prirent ensemble l’ascenseur pour se rendre au niveau du département de la Coopération internationale.

— Vous avez été parfaits, assura Ackerley après avoir pris possession de l’objet qu’on lui apportait. On sentait bien l’amitié entre vous trois, mais aussi le soutien que vous avez apporté à vos compatriotes.

— Vous avez déjà vu le reportage qui va être montré dans les Pensines ? comprit Fleur.

— Tout à fait, vous l’aimerez aussi, j’en suis certain.

— À ce propos, rebondit Harry, pourquoi ne pas m’avoir prévenu que c’était Rita qui couvrait l’évènement ?

— Eh bien, je n’en ai pas vu l’intérêt. Cela pose-t-il un problème ? répliqua placidement l’homme du ministère.

— Vous n’avez pas remarqué qu’elle a le don de tout déformer dans ses articles ? J’espère que vous ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui donner une interview !

Ackerley considéra Harry avec acuité avant de répondre :

— Nous avons accepté le choix de _La Gazette_ parce qu’énormément de sorciers apprécient le style de Mrs Skeeter et que cela nous donne l’assurance que ce Tournoi sera suivi avec assiduité par nos concitoyens. Quand on parle du ministère de la Magie dans les journaux, c’est rarement positif et, même quand l’article ne critique pas le gouvernement, le simple fait de rapporter nos actions entraîne les reproches de nos opposants. Ce genre de festivité a l’immense avantage de plaire à la quasi-totalité de notre communauté et nous permet de redorer notre image à peu de frais. Rita Skeeter est une très bonne communicante, et nous n’allons pas laisser passer cette occasion qu’elle travaille pour nous. Quant à vous, continua le secrétaire de Percy coupant la tentative de Harry de reprendre la parole, j’ai lu vos dernières interviews avec elle. Vous n’avez plus quatorze ans et vous semblez très bien vous débrouiller désormais pour éviter ses pièges. Je ne me fais donc aucun souci au sujet des échanges que vous aurez avec elle.

Il y eut un moment, le temps que Harry digère ces informations.

— Vous pensez utiliser Rita ? finit-il par se faire préciser.

— Oui, comme il vous arrive de le faire en lui demandant de publier certaines informations pour faciliter vos enquêtes, lui fit remarquer Ackerley.

Harry ne répondit pas, se demandant ce que l’homme savait. Était-il au courant de l’information qui permettait à Harry d’avoir barre sur la journaliste ? Il était pratiquement certain que son ancien commandant en avait parlé à Kingsley. La question était de savoir si le ministre en avait fait part à son interlocuteur.

— De toute manière, continua Ackerley, compte tenu de ce qui se passe à _La Gazette_ en ce moment, Skeeter a tout intérêt à écrire ce qui plaira le plus au public si elle veut garder son contrat, quelle que soit l’issue de ces petits remous. Or, vous être trop apprécié des Anglais pour qu’elle prenne le risque de vous porter préjudice.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Que se passe-t-il à _La Gazette_  ? s’informa Harry.

— Demandez-le à votre ami Lee, je suis certain qu’il suit ça de très près, éluda Ackerley. Tout ce qui nous concerne aujourd’hui, c’est que Skeeter joue plus que nous dans cette partie, ce qui la rend, comment dire… sensible à certaines influences.

— Mais, si elle doit montrer que le public l’aime, ne pensez-vous pas que cela va l’amener à en rajouter encore plus que d’habitude dans le sordide et l’imaginatif ? craignit Harry.

— Tant que cela ne nous concerne pas, je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient. Comme je vous le disais, ce qui compte, c’est que nos concitoyens lisent ses articles, les apprécient et nous associent à ce bon moment.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Son scepticisme dut cependant transparaître sur sa physionomie car Ackerley se pencha vers lui et lui confia :

— Ce n’est peut-être pas bien ragoûtant, mais si nous ne faisons pas ça, votre prochain patron sera Selwyn du MQT. Faire bonne figure devant Skeeter est finalement bien mineur par rapport à ce que nous pourrions vous demander.

Harry se demanda si c’était un simple argument ou une menace. Qu’il apprécie ou non Ackerley — il n’arrivait pas encore à se décider sur ce qu’il ressentait pour l’homme politique —, il savait en revanche qu’il n’hésiterait pas à mouiller sa robe pour que le prochain ministre soit un progressiste.

Fleur décida que la conversation était close et salua l’assistant de Percy, avant de partir en entraînant Harry dans son sillage.

— Il est intéressant quand on le connaît mieux, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle alors qu’ils attendaient l’ascenseur.

— Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de le connaître mieux, répliqua Harry. Je préférais le temps où je le trouvais juste charmant.

*

Intrigué par la remarque d’Ackerley sur ce qui se passait à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , Harry tenta de joindre Lee le soir même. Le journaliste parut ravi de le voir se découper dans son miroir.

— Harry, que me vaut le plaisir ?

— Bonsoir Lee. J’ai entendu dire qu’il se passait des choses à _La Gazette_. Tu pourrais m’en dire plus ?

Le journaliste eut un grand sourire.

— Ça ne se raconte pas en cinq minutes. Ça mérite au moins une bonne Bièraubeurre.

— J’ai mieux à te proposer, contra Harry. Toi, Padma et vos héritiers à dîner chez moi demain soir. Comme ça Ginny en profitera.

— Attends, je regarde notre agenda. Quelle heure ?

— Dix-neuf heures. Tu te rappelles comment on vient ?

— Oui, c’est bon. À demain !

*

Ginny fut ravie à l’idée de recevoir ses vieux amis. Padma était enceinte quand _AlterMag_ avait été lancé quatre ans auparavant, et leur aîné avait maintenant trois ans et demi. Une petite sœur était venue deux ans après.

— Pas trop déçue de ne pas avoir eu de jumeaux, demanda Ginny en plaisantant quand la conversation roula sur les enfants.

Ceux-ci avaient été couchés par Miffy, qui avait accepté de rester plus tard ce soir-là pour permettre aux adultes de passer une soirée tranquille.

— J’aurais bien aimé, avoua la jeune mère, car la complicité qu’il y a entre ma sœur et moi est quelque chose de merveilleux malgré notre différence de caractère. Mais en tant que parent, avoir un bébé à la fois est quand même plus reposant. Cela m’a permis de continuer à travailler, d’ailleurs.

— C’est bien de s’arrêter un peu, défendit Ginny. Mais pas toujours facile de reprendre ensuite, reconnut-elle.

— Tu as eu une idée formidable avec ton musée de la Magie, assura Padma avec ferveur. Notre société a besoin de sorcières comme toi !

Ginny devint toute rose, touchée par ce compliment.

— Ce n’est rien à côté de créer et maintenir un journal aussi intéressant, affirma-t-elle.

— Ça se complète bien, assura Lee. Tes panneaux explicatifs sont très didactiques. Bravo aux auteurs.

— Toute la famille a participé, indiqua modestement Ginny.

— Mais c’est toi qui as fait la trame et porté le projet sur ton dos avec Fleur et Andromeda, insista Harry, fier de son épouse. Bien, en parlant de société, enchaîna Harry pour ne pas embarrasser davantage Ginny, que se passe-t-il à _La Gazette_  ?

— Qu’as-tu entendu et quelle est ta source ? s’enquit Lee.

— Des remous à _La Gazette_ , notre amie Rita qui a intérêt à faire profil bas pour garder son contrat, récita Harry. Petite phrase en passant du charmant Ackerley, qui m’a renvoyé vers toi pour plus de détails.

— Je pense qu’il en sait presque autant que moi, celui-là, considéra Lee. Il a un réseau incroyable pour un homme si peu connu. Tous ceux qui comptent ont entendu parler de lui. Enfin bref. Donc à _La Gazette_ , des journalistes ont commencé à s’unir pour protester contre les conditions de travail qu’on leur impose et les choix éditoriaux du directoire du journal présidé par Barnabas Cuffe. Vous avez déjà lu des articles d’Harold Tribune ?

— Oui, il a fait un super article sur le musée, répondit Ginny. Il était dans un de mes groupes de visite et il a posé des questions très pertinentes qui révélaient beaucoup de culture.

— Justement, il a réussi à rassembler autour de lui des collègues qui en ont un peu marre de voir leurs papiers trop raccourcis, modifiés et remaniés au point de devenir factuellement inexacts, tout ça pour ajouter du sensationnel. Il milite pour un recentrage de _La Gazette_ vers des articles plus fouillés, plus sérieux et avec moins de surenchère.

— Comme _AlterMag_? demanda Harry.

Lee et Padma échangèrent un petit sourire.

— À vrai dire, on a l’impression qu’on leur sert un peu de modèle, avoua Lee, pas peu fier de lui. On leur fait un peu honte à force de corriger les approximations qui sortent chez eux. Je ne leur jette pas la pierre, notez-le. Quand on te demande de traiter un sujet sociopolitique en trois heures et moins de cinq mille signes, tu ne peux pas faire un quelque chose dont tu es fier. Tu vas sur le Chemin de Traverse entendre ce qui se dit à ce sujet, tu appelles ton contact au ministère, tu mélanges tout ça, tu retires un mot sur deux et tu le donnes, sans savoir si tu vas le reconnaître quand ce sera sous presse quelques heures après.

— Ne pas pouvoir approfondir les sujets comme ils le méritent est le propre de l’information chaude des quotidiens, à l’inverse de l’info froide des hebdomadaires, précisa Padma. Par contre, la mauvaise qualité de l’information s’est accentuée ces dernières années, et c’est en partie ce qui nous a motivés à créer _AlterMag_. On n’était pas très satisfaits de notre collaboration avec _La Gazette_.

— Ce qui est heureux vu qu’ils nous ont rayés de leurs listes dès qu’ils ont compris que c’était nous qui étions derrière tout ça, plaisanta Lee.

— _La Gazette_ peut-elle changer sous l’impulsion de ce Tribune ? s’enquit Ginny.

— Oui, si le directoire de _La Gazette_ , c’est le nom qu’on donne à l’assemblée des propriétaires du journal, le désigne comme nouveau directeur de publication.

— C’est possible ? s’étonna Harry.

— Les fondateurs de _La Gazette_ ont prévu qu’une pétition signée par 75 % des journalistes oblige le directoire à démettre le directeur de publication en exercice et à en nommer un autre lors d’une assemblée générale plénière. Si Tribune s’y prend bien, il peut non seulement rassembler les signatures mais aussi convaincre les membres du directoire de le désigner pour remplacer Cuffe.

— Qui compose ce Directoire ? demanda Ginny.

— Une dizaine de personnes. Une partie est composée des héritiers des trois fondateurs du journal, les autres sont arrivés petit à petit, en apportant des fonds quand il a fallu des financements supplémentaires.

— Et cela fait combien de temps que Cuffe est à la tête de _La Gazette_  ? demanda Harry.

Il se souvenait que le professeur Slughorn l’avait évoqué devant lui alors qu’il commençait sa sixième année. Cela faisait donc au moins seize ans…

— Plus de dix-sept ans, répondit Padma. Il est arrivé juste après le Tournoi des Trois sorciers précédent.

— Tu veux dire qu’il est arrivé au moment où ils ont commencé à ridiculiser Harry ? réagit Ginny.

— Il était assez bien avec Fudge, expliqua Lee. À son crédit, pendant l’année des Ténèbres, tout en écrivant ce qu’on lui disait d’écrire pour que son journal survive, il a aidé plusieurs journalistes nés-de-Moldus à prendre la clé des champs en les nommant correspondants à l’étranger. C’est comme ça qu’il a gardé son siège après la guerre. Ceux qu’il a aidés ne voteront jamais contre lui.

— Mais il offre régulièrement une tribune à Selwyn de Magie, Quidditch et Traditions, rappela Ginny d’un ton de reproche.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Le MQT est conservateur et défend la prééminence des sorciers sur les Moldus et les créatures magiques, précisa Padma, mais il ne préconise pas de les tuer ou les emprisonner pour le seul fait qu’ils existent. Seulement de les garder à leur place et les obliger à se plier aux règles édictées par les sorciers.

— C’est différent ? demanda Harry.

— La différence entre le XIXe siècle et l’année des Ténèbres, explicita Lee.

— Bon d’accord, ce n’est pas un grand méchant, juste un opposant à nos idées et ayant une conception du rôle de la presse différente de la nôtre, résuma Harry. Et Tribune ?

— Ce sera un concurrent intéressant, fit Lee d’un ton gourmand. Intraitable sur la vérité, il refusera de biaiser un article pour lui faire dire ce qu’il veut. Par contre, il est plutôt conservateur et suffisamment cultivé pour trouver de bons arguments pour défendre ses opinions.

— Sa position sur les créatures magiques ? s’inquiéta Ginny.

— Pas d’affection particulière ni de peurs irraisonnées, l’informa Padma. Il est favorable aux punitions fermes en cas de mise en danger avérée des sorciers et il est capable de soutenir l’emprisonnement préventif des loups-garous qui refusent de prendre la nouvelle potion Tue-Loup. Par contre, il ne rechignerait pas à en employer un qui se traite chaque mois.

— Comme tu dis, un homme intéressant, jugea Harry. Et concernant les Moldus ?

— Il n’a rien contre eux tant qu’ils n’interfèrent pas dans la sphère sorcière. Il n’est pas opposé aux mariages mixtes, considérant que c’est une question privée, mais s’opposera à l’utilisation des inventions non sorcières si elles risquent de bouleverser nos habitudes. Et comme il sait étayer ses propos, il peut se montrer un adversaire donnant du fil à retordre.

— Je suppose qu’il ne rechigne pas à utiliser les miroirs communicants, persifla Ginny.

— Oh, mais les miroirs ont été présentés, avec beaucoup d’habilité d’ailleurs, comme des inventions sorcières, autrefois réservées aux familles assez riches qui passaient commande auprès des artisans les plus doués. Les utiliser représente donc, pour beaucoup de sorciers, une victoire sociale plutôt qu’une revendication progressiste.

— Tous ceux qui ont de la famille moldue connaissent les téléphones portables et ont fait le parallèle entre les deux techniques, releva Harry.

— Certes, mais pouvons voir notre interlocuteur, ce qui peut être interprété comme la preuve que la magie est supérieure à la technique, révéla Lee. Aucune contradiction avec la prépondérance des sorciers sur le reste de la création. J’ajouterais que la plupart des nouveautés mises récemment sur le marché ont été soigneusement reliées à des usages déjà acceptés chez nous par ceux qui en ont fait la promotion. Il faut visiter le musée de Ginny pour comprendre qu’un usage accepté et courant n’est pas forcément d’origine sorcière, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

— En tant que maître de guilde, Ron est plutôt prudent et protectionniste, compléta Padma. C’est pour ça qu’il ne rencontre pas d’opposition quand il amène des nouveautés sur le marché.

— Prudent et protectionniste ? releva Ginny.

— Oui, il se prononce pour la modernité mais, dans les faits, il est assez conservateur, confirma la journaliste.

— J’en apprends de belles sur mon frère, fit Ginny soufflée.

— Il n’est pas anti-progressiste, précisa Lee, mais il prend des décisions en fonction de ce qui est efficace et prudent, tout en laissant les idées d’Hermione colorer son discours d’arguments en faveur de la modernité.

— Je n’aurais pas analysé ça comme ça, fit Harry d’un ton piteux.

Il avait néanmoins noté la différence d’opinion entre Ron et sa belle-sœur Audrey, qui défendait le libéralisme à la moldue, mais n’avait jamais jugé « conservatrice » la prudente réserve de son ami envers l’économie de marché dérégulé.

— Il fait du bon boulot, ajouta rapidement Lee, sans doute de peur d’être mal interprété. L’artisanat se porte bien, et les marges sont maintenues assez basses sur les produits de base pour que toutes les familles puissent se payer l’essentiel, tout en les gardant assez hautes sur le reste pour que les artisans vivent décemment. Il encourage l’innovation quand elle ne remet pas le système en cause, ce qui permet d’éviter la sclérose, mais empêche des fortunes de se créer à partir de rien. Dans un sens, il fige l’ordre établi mais, d’un autre, il veille à ne pas laisser des bulles économiques croître trop vite puis exploser à la figure de ceux qui les auraient soutenues. Ainsi, d’un point de vue moldu, il est protectionniste, antilibéral, voire réactionnaire.

Harry en savait assez sur les Moldus pour savoir que ces mots n’étaient pas considérés comme des compliments.

— Et c’est grave ? s’enquit Ginny.

— Dans notre petit système replié sur lui-même qui doit maintenir le secret de son existence, pas du tout, la rassura Padma. Mais on ne peut pas qualifier le programme économique de Ron de progressiste.

— Devons-nous le garder dans la famille ? interrogea Harry en regardant Ginny.

— Tant qu’Hermione ne demande pas le divorce pour incompatibilité économique, je suppose qu’on peut encore lui parler, jugea son épouse.

— Tant mieux. Après tout, cela fait quand même vingt ans qu’on est amis.

— Ne serais-tu pas un tantinet conservateur, mon chéri ?

— Pardonne-moi mon amour, je vais me surveiller, promit Harry.

Quand les rires s’éteignirent, Harry en revint à _La Gazette._

— Si j’ai bien compris, Tribune est en train de rassembler les voix pour atteindre les 75 % qui lui permettront de destituer le directeur actuel, en espérant être le prochain. Où en est-il, actuellement ?

— Alors ça, c’est un des secrets les mieux gardés, assura Lee. Tu penses bien que personne n’a intérêt à ce que cela se sache, que ce soient les alliés ou les opposants de la direction actuelle.

— Donc, j’en conclus que tu le sais, supposa Ginny.

Le couple de journalistes se regarda. Padma hocha la tête.

— Dans deux mois, _La Gazette_ aura un nouveau directeur, pronostiqua le rédacteur en chef d’ _AlterMag_.

*

Le mois de novembre passa rapidement et, bientôt, arriva la date de la première tâche. Une semaine auparavant, les médias avaient commencé à parler de l’évènement. Un rappel des épreuves de la session précédente fut donné, et des pronostics sur celle en cours furent avancés. Un portrait de la championne anglaise fut dressé : on interrogea ses parents, des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse et ses camarades de classe. D’après ce que Harry en lut, il n’avait pas été difficile de la rendre sympathique : mère sorcière issue de Moldus, mais père venant d’une famille sorcière bien établie — une aïeule faisait même l’objet d’une carte de Chocogrenouille —, de bonnes notes en classe, préfète de Serdaigle et vice-présidente du club d’échecs.

Il faisait nettement plus frais fin novembre en France qu’un mois auparavant, mais le soleil était au rendez-vous, et il n’était pas désagréable de rester dehors, installé dans les gradins en bois montés sur la plage. La vue était impressionnante. Derrière eux se trouvait la mer. Devant, il y avait une falaise surmontée de la pente escarpée où étaient parsemés les divers bâtiments de l’école, dont les toits rouges tranchaient sur le vert et le brun de la végétation.

Les trois anciens champions étaient installés juste derrière les juges. Les parents des héros du jour se tenaient un peu plus loin. Harry avait un peu discuté avec le père et la mère de Hope. Il les avait sentis à la fois fiers et angoissés pour leur fille. Il avait fait de son mieux pour les rassurer, leur affirmant que ni Adrian Ackerley ni Aristote Brocklehurst ne laisseraient les élèves se blesser.

Quelques dignitaires français avaient également été conviés. Ils se tenaient dans une sorte de loge qui leur avait été réservée. Harry avait dû leur serrer la main et sourire avec modestie au rappel de ses hauts faits. Non loin d’eux se tenaient les journalistes et leurs photographes, tendant le cou, veillant à ne rien manquer de l’évènement. Le reste du public était composé des élèves de l’école française et des candidats étrangers qui avaient confectionné de grandes banderoles pour soutenir leur compatriote.

Des murmures et des exclamations attirèrent l’attention de Harry. Trois équidés venaient de faire leur apparition sur la plage, guidés par le professeur Brocklehurst et Branimir Razkazvatch, le directeur de Durmstrang. Les bêtes furent menées près d’une étendue d’ajoncs, qu’elles se mirent à paître tranquillement.

— C’est quoi ces horreurs ? s’exclama Viktor.

— Des sombrals, le renseigna Harry. Tu n’en as jamais vu ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Non. C’est affreux ces choses-là !

— Pas très joli, mais parfaitement inoffensif, assura Harry.

Enfin, les trois candidats firent leur entrée sous la houlette de Madame Maxime. Les trois jeunes gens saluèrent la foule, un peu pâles mais souriants. Le Français leva même la main en réponse aux acclamations enthousiastes de ses camarades de classe et de sa famille.

— Dites donc, les gamins sont courageux, pas un n’a bronché en regardant vers les Sombres Choses, remarqua Krum.

— Je pense qu’ils ne les voient pas, devina Harry.

— Comment ça ? s’étonna le Bulgare. On ne voit qu’eux.

— Il faut avoir une conscience aiguë de la mort pour les percevoir, lui apprit Fleur.

— Tu les vois, toi ?

— Après la guerre, tout le monde les voyait, même les première année, se souvint Harry. Mais visiblement nos petits jeunes ont tous gardé leur innocence.

La voix de Madame Maxime, amplifiée d’un Sonorus, coupa leur aparté.

— Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. Nous voici pour la première épreuve de ce tournoi international, qui a pour but de resserrer les liens entre les diverses nations sorcières. Pour cette occasion, nous avons l’immense honneur d’accueillir messieurs Padirchka, Montel et Ackerley qui représentent les nations dont proviennent les élèves des écoles qui vont concourir. Ils constitueront le jury avec les professeurs Razkazvatch, Brocklehurst et moi-même.

Les personnalités nommées saluèrent l’assemblée. Madame Maxime laissa la foule applaudir poliment, et les intéressés remercier gracieusement le public pour cet hommage, sous le regard des journalistes.

Ensuite, l’imposante directrice demanda aux candidats de sortir leur baguette et de la lui remettre. Une fois qu’ils eurent obtempéré, la directrice les passa au directeur de Durmstrang qui les fit léviter, sous le regard inquiet des champions. À l’endroit où ils se trouvaient, une abrupte paroi rocheuse s’élevait à la verticale au-dessus de la plage, montant jusqu’à l’un des bâtiments de l’école qui avait été construit sur un aplat. On pouvait s’y rendre à pied en passant par l’un des sentiers qui commençait un peu plus loin et qui faisait des lacets pour compenser la raideur de la pente.

Cependant, ce fut sur un aplomb se trouvant à mi-falaise que les baguettes des trois participants furent déposées, dans ce qui semblait être un nid de mouettes.

— Champions, annonça le professeur Brocklehurst, votre tâche est de récupérer votre baguette le plus vite possible et de nous la remettre. Nous jugerons ainsi de votre sagacité.

Sur ces mots, les directeurs d’école prirent place à la table du jury.

Désemparés, sans doute désarçonnés par la perte de leur baguette sur laquelle ils avaient appris à compter, les champions examinèrent les rochers escarpés pour trouver des prises ou une astuce pour y monter, sans jeter un regard vers les trois bêtes qui paissaient tranquillement à quelques pas d’eux.

Il y avait quelques murmures dans le public, mais personne ne donna le moindre indice qui aurait annoncé la présence des montures. Le jeune Français se mit à faire des cercles concentriques sur la plage, au cas où la solution à leur problème serait cachée sous le sable.

À ce moment, un des sombrals leva la queue et délivra à grand bruit un chapelet de crottin. Le champion bulgare l’entendit et resta stupéfait en voyant se constituer le petit tas de fumier à partir de rien. Son attitude attira l’attention des deux autres vers le sable souillé. La jeune Anglaise avait dû suivre des cours avec Hagrid, car elle s’avança vivement dans cette direction, les mains tendues, contemplant le sol. Sans doute repéra-t-elle un endroit où les joncs subissaient une tonte rapide, car elle se dirigea droit vers la tête d’une des bêtes. Quelques applaudissements éclatèrent dans l’assistance, de manière très éparse, mais cela troubla les sombrals qui levèrent le museau et s’ébrouèrent. La plupart des spectateurs, cependant, ne semblaient pas convaincus par la manœuvre de Hope Ketteridge.

Harry se pencha vers Fleur :

— J’ai l’impression que la plupart des adultes du public ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe.

— Tous les adultes ne perçoivent pas les sombrals, confirma la Française.

— Mais ils savent bien ce qu’est la mort ! s’étonna Harry.

— C’est une chose de concevoir l’idée et une autre d’en avoir une conscience aiguë, expliqua-t-elle. Ceux que l’idée dérange trop la repoussent et s’aveuglent suffisamment pour que les sombrals leur restent invisibles. C’est comme nos trois champions : ils savent que l’on meurt un jour, mais ne le conçoivent pas réellement.

Harry se demanda soudain si Voldemort, qui ne supportait pas l’idée de mourir, était capable de les voir. Il n’eut pas le temps d’approfondir la question car son attention fut attirée par la championne anglaise qui tentait de monter maladroitement sur une masse chaude, convexe, mouvante et invisible pour elle.

— Au moins, elle essaie du bon côté, remarqua Krum.

— On peut espérer qu’elle fasse la différence entre le bout qui fait disparaître l’herbe et celui qui la rejette, répliqua Harry.

— Regardez, les autres cherchent à l’imiter ! s’écria Fleur.

Le moment suivant fut assez comique : les champions français et bulgare tâtonnaient dans le vide, sursautant quand les bêtes curieuses les reniflaient de leurs naseaux humides. Quand ils eurent identifié chacun une bête, ils tentèrent de s’y hisser. Mais il n’est pas évident de grimper sur une monture de cette taille, surtout sans la voir et sans connaître sa forme. Harry n’était pas certain que le Bulgare ait bien identifié les deux extrémités de sa monture attitrée. Les trois jeunes gens s’agrippaient, sautaient, retombaient, restaient suspendus les pieds battants. Le public avait du mal à ne pas rire.

L’Anglaise fut la première en selle. Par contre, cela ne l’avança pas tellement car le sombral, loin de prendre son envol vers l’objectif, se mit à trotter sur la plage, faisant bringuebaler sa cavalière qui avait bien du mal à garder son assiette.

— Et ça grimpe ces bêtes-là ? s’enquit Viktor en contemplant la paroi abrupte qui séparait les champions de leurs baguettes.

— Je ne sais pas, mais ça vole très bien, l’informa Harry. Je me demande seulement comment on les dirige.

— Tu ne les as pas montés une fois ? s’étonna Fleur.

— Si, mais je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait. Je crois que je lui ai juste dit où je voulais aller. Aucune idée de la manière dont le sombral l’a compris.

— Harry, j’ai entendu plein d’histoires sur toi, mais celle-ci ne faisait pas partie du folklore, remarqua Viktor. Il faudra vraiment qu’une fois tu me racontes tes aventures. Les vraies.

— Quand tu veux, assura le Survivant. Quand est-ce que tu viens me voir ? Tiens, ce soir, vous ne pouvez pas vous libérer avec Yorkanda ? Si Fleur le demande, je suis certain qu’Ackerley s’arrangera pour qu’on vous trouve un portoloin pour le retour. C’est un homme charmant, précisa-t-il arrachant un sourire à sa belle-sœur.

— Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? répondit Krum après avoir évalué la proposition. De toute manière, comme nous avions peur de rentrer tard, nous avions prévu de laisser les enfants chez ma belle-mère. Si Yorkanda est d’accord, j’accepte avec joie.

— Fleur, tu es invitée avec Bill et les enfants, précisa Harry.

— Ça me tente bien, accepta-t-elle.

— J’appellerai Hermione et Ron en rentrant, ils seront sans doute ravis de se joindre à nous, continua Harry sur sa lancée.

— Cela va faire beaucoup de dérangement, remarqua Krum avec délicatesse. Tu devrais peut-être demander à Ginny ce qu’elle en pense.

— Elle sera contente de vous voir, et mes elfes sont à la hauteur d’un tel défi, ne t’en fais pas. Au pire, ils feront le tour de la famille pour piller les garde-manger.

— Oh, vous avez encore des elfes de maison en Angleterre ? s’étonna Krum. J’avais lu qu’ils avaient tous été libérés. J’étais content pour Hermione.

— Elle a fait un travail formidable, confirma Harry, mais certains elfes ne sont toujours pas libres. De plus en plus, cependant, échappent au servage et se font engager par des employeurs, le plus souvent comme personnel de maison. C’est le cas de ceux qui travaillent chez moi.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la plage. Le Français et le Bulgare étaient enfin arrivés à monter dans le bon sens sur leur coursier. Hope n’avait toujours pas réussi à décoller. Elle avait tenté de tirer la crinière de l’animal, de le talonner, de lui parler, de crier, mais elle n’avait manifestement pas réussi à se faire comprendre de la bête. Soudain, Batoura, le Bulgare, s’envola sous le regard envieux des deux autres et de vifs applaudissements s’élevèrent du public, dont la plupart devaient le voir s’élever dans les airs sans appui. Cela parut débloquer Hope qui décolla à son tour. Sa monture était vive et s’éleva presque verticalement, manquant de perdre sa cavalière dans la manœuvre. Elle vida des étriers sous les exclamations horrifiées de l’assistance, mais elle réussit à s’accrocher _in extremis_ au sombral et à rétablir son assiette. Harry avait tiré sa baguette, prêt à amortir une éventuelle chute, et la garda sortie, même une fois que la jeune fille parut saine et sauve. Il jeta un regard vers les parents de cette dernière. Ils étaient très pâles, accrochés l’un à l’autre pour supporter l’angoisse de voir leur enfant prendre de tels risques.

Finalement, le sombral de Sébastien Lebeau, l’élève de Beauxbâtons, prit son envol à son tour, sans qu’on sache si c’était par mimétisme ou s’il obéissait à l’ordre du champion qui le chevauchait. Batoura et Hope avaient déjà atteint leur objectif. Ce n’était pas visible d’en bas, mais la corniche où se trouvaient les baguettes était manifestement assez large pour que deux sombrals puissent y prendre pied.

Leurs cavaliers démontèrent et se précipitèrent sur leur baguette. Sébastien arriva à son tour, mais ne put atterrir, faute de place.

Les deux autres avaient récupéré leur bien et tentaient de remonter sur leur moyen de transport. Mais l’étroitesse de l’aplomb ne les y aidait pas. Alors qu’il cherchait à se hisser sur sa bête, la jambe de Batoura Utchenik glissa dans le vide, et il faillit basculer de l’étroit rebord. Heureusement, il se tenait fermement à la crinière du sombral et put se rattraper. Les halètements de la foule trahissaient autant d’effroi que d’excitation, nota Harry qui avait de nouveau levé sa baguette.

Alors que Hope était parvenue à reprendre place sur le dos de sa monture et s’apprêtait à décoller, le sombral de Sébastien, qui voletait vainement à hauteur des autres, fondit vers le nid de mouette et réussit à saisir la baguette de son cavalier avec ses dents, avant de plonger vers la plage.

Il fut le premier à l’atteindre, talonné par l’Anglaise. Le Français ne perdit par de temps : il se laissa glisser à terre et reprit sa baguette dans la bouche de son animal et se précipita pour la tendre aux jurés sous les applaudissements de la foule. Hope le suivit de près, puis enfin Batoura arriva à son tour, visiblement furieux de s’être laissé distancer.

— Bien joué de la part du Français, commenta Harry. Mais est-ce lui qui a indiqué la marche à suivre à son sombral ou est-ce la bête qui a pensé à récupérer la baguette sans se poser ? se demanda-t-il tout haut.

— J’ai l’impression que les sombres bêtes sont télépathes, observa Viktor. Regardez, il est en train de parler au sien.

Effectivement, le Français avait la main sur l’épaule de son partenaire. Il gardait les yeux fermés, son visage exprimant son sentiment de gratitude. En réponse, le sombral caressa le bras du jeune homme de ses naseaux. Sébastien sourit et lui flatta l’encolure doucement en retour.

— À mon avis, il serait moins affectueux s’il le voyait, considéra Krum.

— Alors c’est heureux qu’il ne le voie pas, décréta Harry. Cet animal mérite d’être remercié pour lui avoir fait gagner l’épreuve.

— Ce serait bien parfois, si on jugeait les gens sur ce qu’ils font et pas sur leur aspect, renchérit Fleur.

Krum, lui jeta un regard sous ses épais sourcils, semblant penser que la jolie Française ne devait pas pâtir tant que ça des jugements sur pièce.

— Nous sommes tous d’accord pour condamner les préjugés, conclut Harry. Mais qui n’en a pas ?

Le silence qui accueillit ses paroles lui fit savoir que ses interlocuteurs reconnaissaient, tout comme lui-même, ne pas être eux-mêmes toujours aussi neutres qu’ils le devraient.

Pendant que les champions remerciaient silencieusement leurs partenaires, les membres du jury apposaient leurs baguettes sur des pancartes pour y faire paraître les notes. Finalement, Madame Maxime scanda les noms, et les juges indiquèrent les points qu’ils mettaient à chacun des trois compétiteurs en faisant un commentaire sur leur prestation.

Sébastien obtint dix points pour avoir ramené sa baguette avant les autres. Hope, qui connaissait les sombrals et était arrivée en seconde place, eut neuf points, de même que Batoura, qui était arrivé dernier, mais qui avait été le premier à faire comprendre à sa monture où elle devait aller.

— Bravo à nos champions qui se sont parfaitement acquittés de cette épreuve, conclut Madame Maxime. Notre prochain rendez-vous se tiendra le 6 avril, juste avant les vacances de Pâques. Autour de leur baguette, nos trois jeunes gens trouveront un papier qui leur donnera des indices sur ce dont ils auront besoin ce jour-là.

Les champions saluèrent le public, firent un signe à leurs parents, reçurent une dernière ovation et se dirigèrent vers le bord de la plage d’où partait le sentier qui les ramènerait à l’école. Les élèves sur les gradins furent les premiers à se lever et à prendre le même chemin. Les adultes prirent le temps de commenter l’épreuve tandis que les sombrals étaient ramenés vers les écuries.

Harry se tourna vers ses compagnons :

— En route pour le dîner Square Grimmaurd ?

* * *

 

 

Le nom du journaliste de _La Gazette_ est inspiré de l’ _International Herald Tribune_ , édition internationale du _New York Times_. Il est lu dans 180 pays. Depuis 2013, ce journal paraît sous le titre de _International New York Times._

 


	10. X : Le Carnet de la Gazette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice, Steamboat Willie et Xenon.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 27 novembre 2012 au 6 février 2013

Ackerley fut ravi de rendre service aux anciens champions et promit que des portoloins partant de Londres à destination de la Bulgarie seraient disponibles en fin de soirée au ministère ou délivrés à domicile. Harry remercia et indiqua qu’il viendrait les prendre, ne désirant pas révéler son adresse au secrétaire du département de la Coopération magique internationale, aussi charmant soit-il.

Après le retour en Angleterre, il y eut des appels de miroir pour rallier Bill, Ron et Hermione, la mise en route d’un plan d’urgence par Trotty et Miffy, des arrivées en cheminée et, finalement, huit adultes et huit enfants se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon du Square Grimmaurd. Il y eut des rires, des récits, des confidences, des révélations. Yorkanda, qu’ils connaissaient finalement assez peu, fit l’unanimité dans la famille par sa gentillesse et son humour.

Comme promis, Harry narra l’épopée du ministère qui avait commencé par une chevauchée en sombral. Cela impressionna fort l’épouse de Krum qui regarda Ginny d’un œil nouveau. Ils ne révélèrent pas grand-chose sur leur errance de l’année des Ténèbres, mais Ginny se fit un plaisir de décrire comment les élèves de Poudlard avaient résisté de leur mieux. Fleur concéda du bout des lèvres que, dans certaines circonstances, la présence de pièces secrètes et de passages dérobés pouvait rendre quelques petits services.

Sur l’insistance du Bulgare, Harry narra leurs plus hauts faits dans les toilettes des filles : préparation du Polynectar, discussions avec la fantomatique Mimi — l’Auror en profita pour avouer qu’elle était venue le surprendre dans son bain et lui révéler le secret de l’œuf d’or du Tournoi —, et la découverte du passage qui lui avait permis de rejoindre la Chambre des Secrets.

Puis estimant qu’il avait assez parlé d’eux, Harry profita de l’occasion pour demander à Krum comment il avait été sélectionné comme joueur de Quidditch international, alors qu’il était encore élève à Durmstrang.

Viktor raconta comment les sélectionneurs venaient évaluer les élèves de première année à l’école. Ceux qui étaient désignés étaient fortement incités à suivre un programme d’entraînement draconien, en plus des autres cours. Il évoqua les drames des élèves qui ne donnaient pas satisfaction et qui étaient exclus dans la honte. La compétition féroce entre ceux qui restaient en lice. La confiance impossible à accorder ou à inciter. La chute — malchance ? sortilège malveillant ? — qui lui avait définitivement tordu la jambe. Sa volonté farouche de montrer qu’une fois en l’air, il n’en était que meilleur. La peur maintes fois vaincue, les gestes indéfiniment répétés jusqu’à la perfection, les victoires chèrement acquises. Et la consécration, enfin, du Championnat du monde de Quidditch, suivie par le Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

La voix de l’ancien champion s’était voulue légère et ironique au début du récit mais, au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient, elle s’était assombrie pour se faire sinistre au moment de narrer les victoires.

— Et moi qui t’enviais, murmura Ron quand il eut terminé.

— Tu n’as pas fait que des choses faciles non plus, remarqua Viktor.

— Beaucoup plus tard, reconnut Ron. À l’époque, ma plus grande épreuve a été de rester endormi deux heures au fond d’un lac.

— C’était humide, tenta charitablement Harry.

— T’es un vrai pote, Harry, remercia Ron.

— Signer des autographes donnait un sens à tout ce que j’avais fait, même si je n’étais pas assez à l’aise avec les gens pour montrer que cela me faisait plaisir, ajouta Viktor.

— Nous avons tous trouvé notre voie et la manière d’être heureux, remarqua Ginny pour alléger l’atmosphère. Il a suffi parfois de peu. Croire un peu en nos rêves…

— Rencontrer la bonne personne, continua Bill.

— Se voir proposer un projet passionnant et utile, ajouta Fleur en regardant Ginny.

— Défendre ce en quoi on croit, dit pensivement Hermione.

— Trouver d’autres héros pour se fondre parmi eux, proposa Harry.

— Se rendre compte qu’on n’a pas besoin d’être un héros pour être utile, compléta Ron.

— Réussir dans un métier qui permet de rencontrer des gens intéressants, exprima Yorkanda.

— Rencontrer des personnes qui vous apprécient pour ce que vous êtes vraiment, soupira Viktor.

— Nous n’avons plus qu’à espérer que nos enfants y parviendront aussi, conclut Ginny en se tournant vers la table des jeunes qui résonnait de rires.

*

Le mois de décembre s’écoula lentement, et la famille Weasley et assimilés se prépara à fêter Noël. C’était une période intense pour le magasin de Ron et George, mais aussi pour le musée de la Magie, qui avait fait faire par des artisans des fac-similés de ses plus belles pièces, et qui espérait les voir devenir des cadeaux de Noël raffinés.

Ils vécurent avec bonheur le retour de leurs collégiens, retrouvèrent la magie de Noël avec la joie et la candeur des petits, puis replongèrent dans le quotidien avec le mois de janvier.

C’est à cette époque que Sarah Dursley héla un beau jour Harry dans un couloir du ministère. Celui-ci s’excusa auprès du capitaine Thurston de la police magique avec qui il échangeait quelques mots et s’empressa de souhaiter la bonne année à sa cousine par alliance.

— Oh, tu sais Harry, fit Sarah après l’échange de vœux, tu ne devineras jamais qui est venu nous voir ce 1er janvier !

— Sorcier ou Moldu ? sourit Harry.

— Pétunia. Elle est arrivée sans prévenir, avec une montagne de cadeaux pour Markus. Elle lui a dit que le père Noël s’était trompé. Qu’il avait déposé tout ça chez elle, sous son sapin, et qu’elle venait les lui apporter. Le petit était ravi, et elle est restée à jouer avec lui tout l’après-midi.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

— Pétunia, répéta-t-il comme pour s’assurer que ses oreilles ne l’avaient pas trahi.

— Oui, c’est merveilleux, n’est-ce pas ? J’étais certaine qu’elle l’aimait vraiment.

— Oui, c’est bien, convint Harry. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais désespérer, ne peut-il s’empêcher d’ajouter. Et Vernon ?

— Elle n’en a pas parlé. Je suppose qu’elle a inventé une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi on ne se voit plus. Tu penses bien que je n’ai rien demandé.

— Qu’en dit Dudley ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.

— Il était très surpris, convint Sarah, mais je pense qu’il était très heureux aussi. Il ne l’a jamais exprimé, mais je sais qu’il était triste que ses parents ne voient plus Markus.

— Si Pétunia est venue, c’est un bon début, dit Harry d’un ton encourageant.

— Et tu crois que je peux lui dire, pour moi ?

— Aucune idée, avoua Harry. Elle semble avoir beaucoup changé, mais c’est peut-être la culpabilité qui la fait agir ainsi. Cela dit, il faut avoir du sang sorcier des deux côtés pour qu’il s’exprime, et c’est donc bien par elle et par Dudley que Markus a des pouvoirs. Ce n’est donc pas un gros mensonge de continuer à lui faire croire que c’est de sa faute. De toute manière, je pense que c’est à Dud de prendre cette décision.

— Oui, je suppose. Mais c’était déjà un beau cadeau de Noël.

— Je suis content pour vous, sourit Harry en se disant que tous les espoirs étaient permis pour l’évolution de la société sorcière.

*

Un matin du mois de février, Harry commença sa journée en lisant _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Le changement de direction, annoncé par les Jordan, était intervenu deux semaines auparavant. Cela s’était fait sans tambour ni trompette, annoncé au lectorat par un simple article en page 3. Par contre, cela avait éveillé l’intérêt du ministère, et le sujet avait été évoqué lors des réunions hebdomadaires auxquelles Harry et les autres chefs de service du département de la Justice magique étaient conviés. Ils étaient dans l’expectative, se demandant de quelle manière le nouveau directeur de publication exercerait son pouvoir de critique et d’information.

Depuis, le commandant des Aurors lisait plus attentivement _La Gazette_ , curieux d’y déceler les changements éditoriaux. Pour le moment, il n’avait rien vu de très nouveau. Hermione lui avait dit qu’Harold Tribune devait sûrement travailler sur une nouvelle maquette. Elle pensait qu’il allait prévoir des articles plus étoffés et lancer des enquêtes de fond. Cela lui permettrait de ne plus se faire damer le pion par _Alternatives Magiques_.

Harry arrivait à la fin du journal quand il poussa une exclamation. C’était un petit entrefilet dans le _Carnet_ de _La Gazette_ , publié à l’initiative de la guilde de la Table qui avait attiré ainsi son attention.

— Tu as besoin de moi ce matin ? demanda-t-il à son adjoint.

— Tu as la réunion des chefs de service du département de la Justice dans une heure, lui rappela Pritchard.

— J’y serai, s’engagea Harry. Je vais à Pré-au-Lard.

— Entendu.

Harry descendit l’atrium et transplana. Il réapparut sur la petite place prévue à cet effet, derrière la Poste. Il se rendit directement à la Tête de Sanglier. Il avait craint que l’établissement ne soit fermé, mais les lumières étaient allumées à l’intérieur et, à part un crêpe noir attaché au bouton de la porte, rien n’indiquait qu’un décès avait attristé l’endroit.

Il entra et jaugea la salle. Comme à l’habitude, des hommes et des femmes étaient disséminés autour des tables. Les conversations étaient basses, mais c’était toujours le cas dans ce pub : on y venait pour parler d’affaires qui ne regardaient pas les autres ou pour boire un verre tranquillement sans être obligé de socialiser. Un homme entre deux âges remplaçait le maître des lieux derrière le comptoir. Harry s’approcha de lui.

— Je viens de lire dans _La Gazette_ pour Abelforth. Savez-vous quand se tiendra l’enterrement ?

L’homme le regarda avec étonnement :

— Ça vous intéresse ?

— Oui, répondit brièvement Harry qui n’avait pas l’intention d’épiloguer avec un inconnu sur les rapports qu’il entretenait avec le frère de l’ancien directeur de Poudlard.

— C’est demain. C’est Madame Rosmerta qui s’en occupe vu qu’il n’a pas de famille.

Le commandant des Aurors le remercia et se rendit aux Trois Balais. La tenancière et maîtresse de guilde réussit à dissimuler son étonnement de voir le Survivant prendre à cœur ce décès. Elle expliqua que c’était un livreur de Bièraubeurre qui, surpris de ne pas trouver le vieil homme devant sa porte pour réceptionner sa commande, avait frappé puis était entré avec un voisin. Ils l’avaient trouvé dans son lit. Elle demanda :

— Vous voulez le voir ? Il est dans sa chambre.

— Oui, je veux bien. Excusez-moi, je dois appeler quelqu’un.

Il s’éloigna un peu et ouvrit son miroir.

— Hermione, tu as lu _La Gazette_ ce matin ?

— Je suis en train.

— Abelforth est dans le _Carnet_.

— Quoi ? s’exclama-t-elle dans un grand bruit de pages tournées. Oh, non ! Qui s’occupe de lui ? demanda-t-elle.

— Sa guilde, en la personne de Madame Rosmerta. Je vais aller lui dire au revoir, tu veux venir ?

— C’est à la Tête de Sanglier ?

— À l’étage.

— J’arrive.

Pendant le court trajet qui séparait les deux brasseries, Harry demanda :

— Où va-t-il être enterré ?

— Je ne peux pas le mettre avec son frère à Poudlard, alors j’ai pensé qu’il serait bien dans le cimetière de Pré-au-Lard. Cela fait plus de soixante-dix ans qu’il vit ici.

— Pas à Godric’s Hollow ?

— Eh bien… C’est vrai que le livre de Rita disait que sa famille était originaire de là-bas. Je n’y avais pas pensé.

Elle chemina un moment en silence avant de demander :

— Pensez-vous que ce serait plus approprié ?

— Je pense qu’il aimerait être avec sa sœur et sa mère, oui. Mais c’est vous qui avez tout organisé, c’est peut-être trop tard pour tout changer, ajouta-t-il poliment.

— Non, non, je vais voir. Je vous remercie de m’en avoir parlé.

Ils étaient arrivés. Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. Ils pénétrèrent tous ensemble dans le bar. L’un derrière l’autre, ils gravirent l’escalier vermoulu qui menait aux appartements privés du tenancier. Madame Rosmerta les laissa à l’entrée de la chambre.

— Je lui ai fait mettre sa meilleure robe, précisa-t-elle à Harry, mais si vous pensez qu’une autre tenue serait mieux…

— C’est sans doute parfait, assura-t-il, un peu gêné de s’afficher comme un proche du vieil homme alors que cela faisait des années qu’ils n’avaient pas été plus loin que des salutations polies.

La pièce n’avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il s’y était rendu. Ses deux amis et lui entourèrent le lit en silence et communièrent un moment.

— Le portrait d’Ariana, dit soudain Hermione.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent vers la cheminée. La peinture était toujours à la même place.

— Pas mal de monde connaît le passage, rappela-t-elle. Sans lui pour le garder…

— Ce n’est pas forcément un mal qu’il y ait quelques passages entre Poudlard et l’extérieur, fit remarquer Ron.

— Celui-là est spécial, protesta Hermione. Il a sans doute été créé pour que les deux frères puissent se rencontrer. Ils n’en ont plus besoin, maintenant. Vous croyez qu’ils voudraient qu’on utilise une image de leur sœur maintenant qu’ils ne sont plus là ?

— Et le tableau, on le laisse là ? demanda Harry.

— On garde au ministère, en vue de les exposer de nouveau un jour, les photos, souvenirs et autres témoignages qui avaient été rassemblés pour fêter les dix ans de la bataille de Poudlard. Je peux m’arranger pour qu’on y mette le portrait. Je suis certaine que la plupart des défenseurs de Poudlard se souviennent de ce portrait.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Harry hocha la tête, marquant son assentiment et Ron haussa les épaules :

— Pour le passage, Bill a l’habitude de ce genre de chose, rappela le maître de guilde. Je le lui demanderai.

— Je viendrai avec lui, décida Hermione. J’en profiterai pour prendre le tableau.

Elle effleura une dernière fois la main du vieil homme, et ils quittèrent les lieux.

Madame Rosmerta était toujours dans la salle en bas quand ils y déboulèrent enfin. Elle était en train de refermer son miroir.

— Tout est arrangé, indiqua-t-elle à Harry. Nous l’inhumerons demain matin à dix heures dans le cimetière de Godric’s Hollow. Vous viendrez ?

— Oui, je pense.

— Nous aussi, fit savoir Ron.

— Merci pour tout, ajouta Harry.

Le trio repartit vers l’aire de transplanage.

— Oh zut ! réalisa tout à coup Harry. Je suis en retard pour ma réunion.

— Moi aussi, sourit Hermione. Mais j’ai prévenu mon chef.

— Je suppose que Stan a pris ma place, conclut le commandant des Aurors d’une voix penaude.

— N’en profite pas pour te défiler, le tança Hermione. Tu viens avec moi.

— Elle est encore pire qu’à Poudlard, confia Harry à Ron.

Le sourire de son meilleur ami était nettement moins complice qu’à l’époque. C’est le problème quand vos deux meilleurs amis se marient : ils deviennent plus préoccupés par la paix de leur ménage que par les devoirs de l’amitié.

*

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron et Hermione choisirent de se rendre dans le petit village en cheminée. Le conduit arrivait juste à côté du cimetière, ce qui leur évita de transformer leurs robes. Ils n’avaient pas fait grand frais de toilette, le défunt ne semblant pas apporter grand intérêt aux tenues, mais avaient mis des habits sombres, par respect pour lui.

Avant de se mêler à la foule, ils l’observèrent discrètement. Il y avait davantage de monde que Harry ne l’aurait imaginé. Hagrid se détachait du lot par sa haute silhouette. Il avait un mouchoir aussi grand qu’un drap de bain dans lequel il se mouchait bruyamment. À ses côtés, se tenait la professeure McGonagall, plus frêle que dans les souvenirs de Harry. Le professeur Brocklehurst qui les accompagnait était, quant à lui, plus rond qu’auparavant.

Le commandant des Aurors reconnut près d’eux divers cabaretiers, restaurateurs, aubergistes du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard et, bien entendu, MadameRosmerta qui discutait avec le directeur de Poudlard.

Le reste de la petite troupe devait être des clients reconnaissants. Ils formaient un petit groupe dépareillé qui se tenait un peu à l’écart, mais dont les membres ne discutaient pas entre eux. Harry reconnut parmi eux des petits escrocs qu’il avait croisés chez son collègue Tiern Watchover de la Police magique. Les autres étaient encore plus marginaux. Il y avait quelques harpies, reconnaissables à leur tignasse épaisse et leurs joues creuses. Une colonie relativement importante — une trentaine de membres — vivait en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Près d’elles s’agitaient quelques vampires, repérables par leur habitude compulsive de passer leur langue sur leurs lèvres et à leur regard reflétant une faim toujours inassouvie — on pouvait l’espérer en tous cas. Enfin, des loups-garous encore cernés et griffés par la pleine lune précédente se tenaient serrés, en meute, encore plus en retrait que les autres. Harry savait qu’une petite frange d’entre eux refusait toujours de prendre la potion Tue-Loup, prétendant que c’était contre leur nature et, de ce fait, néfaste pour leur santé.

Harry se demanda où tout ce petit monde allait désormais être accueilli. Hermione avait dû suivre le même raisonnement, car elle questionna Ron :

— Qui va reprendre la Tête de Sanglier ?

— C’est Madame Rosmerta qui évaluera les candidatures. Tu devrais peut-être t’arranger pour que le ministère lui fasse savoir qu’une personne ayant l’esprit large est la bienvenue, précisa-t-il, devenu expert pour déceler les questions sous-jacentes dans les propos de son épouse.

Hermione hocha la tête d’un air pensif. Harry savait qu’elle regrettait que Hestia Jones, son ancienne supérieure, soit persuadée que ses attributions se limitaient à protéger les sorciers du danger que pouvaient représenter les créatures magiques, négligeant totalement la défense de ces dernières, même quand elles étaient pacifiques. Il ne fallait pas compter sur elle pour convaincre la maîtresse de guilde qu’un lieu pour accueillir les réprouvés était important pour l’équilibre de la société.

Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux, sans doute un autre sorcier arrivant par la cheminée. Ils s’apprêtaient à avancer pour lui laisser le passage quand Harry le reconnut :

— Mondingus, ça fait un bail !

L’interpellé eut un sourire crispé.

— Bonjour ! Vous êtes tous là à ce que je vois.

— Abelforth nous a donné un bon coup de main, dans le temps, tout comme vous, expliqua gentiment Hermione. Vous le voyiez souvent ?

— Oh, de temps en temps.

Harry ne put retenir un petit sourire. Il savait que son ancien allié continuait ses petits trafics et qu’il tenait ses réunions d’affaire à la Tête de Sanglier. Sa mimique n’échappa pas à l’escroc qui s’éloigna un peu de lui.

— C’est jour de trêve aujourd’hui, le rassura le commandant des Aurors. Et puis, tant que vous ne concernez pas mon service, vous savez que je suis de votre côté.

Ils étaient tous quatre arrivés à proximité des autres. Hagrid fonça vers eux et les étouffa en les serrant contre son large torse, partagé entre la joie de les voir et la tristesse que lui inspirait la disparition du frère de son ancien protecteur. Les deux autres professeurs furent plus mesurés dans leur salut. Peu de temps après, Neville les rejoignit, accompagné de Padma et Parvati.

Finalement, Madame Rosmerta frappa dans ses mains et les conversations s’éteignirent. Quatre membres de la guilde arrivèrent en transplanant, portant un cercueil sur leurs épaules. La cérémonie fut rapide. La tenancière des Trois Balais rappela la longévité de la présence à Pré-au-Lard du défunt, son lien de parenté avec le plus grand sorcier de leur génération, puis chacun défila pour mettre une pelletée de terre ou un petit souvenir dans la tombe. Plusieurs firent venir des verres d’alcool pour boire une dernière gorgée avec leur barman avant de faire tomber leur verre dans la fosse. Cela agaça visiblement beaucoup Madame Rosmerta, mais Harry, Ron et Neville se mirent à rire tout bas, bientôt suivis par Hermione et les sœurs Patil. La cérémonie se termina tant bien que mal et l’assemblée commença à se disperser.

Neville et Parvati partirent rapidement, attendus à leur travail respectif. Padma passa de groupe en groupe, sans doute par conscience professionnelle. Harry regarda ses amis restés près de lui :

— Hum, je suppose que, puisqu’on est là, on pourrait aller sur la tombe de mes parents, proposa-t-il.

Durant toutes ces années, il n’y était jamais retourné. D’une certaine manière, sa première visite avait été tellement intense qu’il n’avait pas voulu revenir, considérant que cela ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Il savait qu’un jour il devrait y emmener ses enfants, mais il avait repoussé ce moment, se disant qu’ils étaient encore trop jeunes. Il était vaguement conscient que c’était une fausse excuse et que c’était lui-même qui craignait cette confrontation avec le passé. Mais comme le vieil Abelforth l’avait ramené là, il n’allait pas fuir. _Ai-je jamais décliné les défis que m’ont lancés les membres de cette famille ?_ songea-t-il avec ironie.

En s’approchant de la tombe de marbre blanc, il constata qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir eu l’idée et que d’autres sorciers avaient fait un détour par le tombeau des Potter. Quand ils le virent avancer, cependant, ils s’éloignèrent, lui laissant la prééminence.

Un peu gêné, Harry s’avança sous les regards intéressés de la dizaine de sorciers qui étaient encore là. Ron les fusilla du regard et ils comprirent le message. Certains repartirent vers la cheminée, d’autres vers l’église attenante au cimetière pour visiter le monument aux morts ou les ruines de la maison, supposa Harry.

Il se recueillit un moment sur la pierre tombale, entouré par ses amis, puis d’un pas lent ils allèrent à leur tour en direction de l’église, prenant juste le temps de transformer leurs vêtements avant de sortir du jardin des morts. Ron eut une exclamation quand l’obélisque moldu se transforma en statuaire représentant une famille, et Harry réalisa que son ami n’était jamais venu à Godric’s Hollow.

— Oh, tu étais mignon, remarqua Ron.

— Mes parents sont ressemblants, mais pour moi, je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas qu’il existe des clichés ou portraits de moi bébé.

— Mais Dumbledore t’avait vu la veille du drame, rappela Hermione. Il a pu montrer son souvenir grâce à une Pensine.

Harry observa son effigie avec attention.

— C’est vrai qu’il y a un petit air de mon Albus à moi, remarqua-t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur périple vers la maison qui avait abrité la famille. Ils n’eurent pas à effleurer la porte pour faire apparaître la pancarte qui rappelait les effroyables évènements. Les trois professeurs de Poudlard se trouvaient sur place et étaient en train de déchiffrer les messages qui avaient été laissés là à l’intention de Harry.

— J’ignorais que tant de monde était venu là durant la guerre, fit remarquer la professeure McGonagall à son ancien élève.

— Nous y étions passés, et j’ai apprécié ces marques de sympathie, lui apprit Harry. Cela m’avait énormément remonté le moral.

Il omit de révéler qu’une heure et un combat acharné plus tard, il se sentait au trente-sixième dessous, sa baguette brisée, ne sachant plus que faire pour continuer sa quête.

Hagrid avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

— Si tu savais le choc que ça a été de voir cette maison en cendres, avec cette odeur de brûlé et de mort, raconta-t-il d’une voix rauque. Et au milieu de cette désolation, ce pauvre Sirius, ravagé de douleur, te tenant dans ses bras. C’est le souvenir le plus triste de ma vie…

Harry lui tapota maladroitement le bras.

— Merci de vous être occupé de moi, dit-il avec ferveur. Ce jour-là et quand j’ai eu onze ans.

— Non, ce n’est rien. C’est Albus Dumbledore qui a veillé sur toi durant toutes ces années.

Harry sourit sans répondre. Il ne doutait pas de l’affection que lui avait portée le directeur, mais toutes ses actions avaient eu des intentions cachées. Au moins Hagrid avait-il toujours agi par pure bonté, sans arrière-pensée. Le gardien des clefs n’aurait pas pu sauver le monde sorcier ni déjouer les intentions d’un mage noir, mais les personnes dévouées et bienveillantes avaient aussi leur rôle à jouer dans une communauté.

— Vous vous sous-estimez, assura-t-il. Vous m’avez apporté plus que vous ne l’imaginez.

La professeure McGonagall se racla la gorge, les yeux humides, tandis qu’Hermione prenait la main du géant pour la serrer avec douceur. Ron cachait son émotion en feignant de déchiffrer les messages portés sur le panneau, et le directeur actuel de Poudlard regardait ailleurs, comme pour faire oublier sa présence.

— Bon, fit Harry pour détendre l’atmosphère. Comme dirait Ron, quand est-ce qu’on mange ?

*

Finalement, ils déjeunèrent tous les six aux Trois Balais. Harry en profita pour demander comment cela se passait avec Teddy.

— Il est loin d’être aussi bon qu’il pourrait l’être s’il travaillait ne serait-ce qu’un peu plus, mais il s’est quand même bien repris depuis un an, et ses résultats ont un peu décollé, l’informa la directrice de maison.

— La famille a tenté de lui montrer à quoi servent vos cours, répondit Harry en montrant Ron du regard. D’ailleurs, nous avons pensé, entre nous, qu’un stage dans le monde du travail que chaque élève effectuerait durant les grandes vacances entre la sixième et la septième année serait très formateur.

— Je suis certain que ma guilde jouerait le jeu, appuya Ron. Vous pouvez aussi en parler à Madame Rosmerta pour tâter le terrain.

— J’y ai déjà pensé, leur apprit le professeur Brocklehurst, car cela se fait chez les Moldus. Cela fait partie de ma liste de choses à mettre en place. D’ici un an ou deux, je pense, le temps de définir un projet pédagogique tout autour, promit-il.

— Teddy m’a demandé quelque chose, et je me rends compte que j’ai oublié, fit Harry, changeant de conversation. Il est à la recherche de personnes ayant bien connu son père. Je me demandais si vous pourriez lui faire quelques récits ou retrouver des devoirs rendus autrefois par Remus, s’adressa-t-il particulièrement à la professeure McGonagall et à Hagrid.

— Je devrais pouvoir retrouver quelques photos, fit le professeur en créatures magiques d’une voix bourrue.

— Et moi lui rapporter quelques anecdotes, assura Minerva. Lui et ses camarades sont du genre inoubliable dans la carrière d’un professeur.

— Pires que les jumeaux ? s’enquit Ron en souriant.

— C’était un autre genre. On sentait que leurs petits secrets étaient magiquement plus dangereux que les farces et attrapes dont vos frères se délectaient. Mais, je ne sais trop comment, nous n’arrivions jamais à les surprendre en dehors de leur salle commune.

Le trio garda un silence prudent. Harry n’avait remis ni la carte ni la cape à Teddy, car il savait qu’Andromeda y serait violemment opposée, mais il n’excluait pas de les prêter à ses enfants, quand ils auraient l’âge de les utiliser avec sagesse.

— Depuis le départ de Fred et George, vous êtes presque en vacances, intervint Hermione pour détourner l’attention de leur ancienne professeure sur les élèves qui patrouillent librement dans les couloirs sans jamais se faire prendre. Je mets de côté les années de guerre, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

— Oui, quand les Mangemorts étaient à Poudlard, mon travail était différent puisqu’il consistait à faire en sorte que les élèves ne se fassent pas prendre, sourit l’austère enseignante. Une de mes tâches était d’occuper au maximum ce pauvre Rusard pour qu’il ne puisse pas mener tout à fait efficacement sa surveillance.

— Pas de danger qu’il résiste avec nous, grogna Ron avec rancune.

— Je ne sais pas trop, corrigea McGonagall. Sa nature de cracmol le mettait potentiellement en mauvaise posture face à des puristes du sang comme les Carrow, et j’ai voulu éviter de le compromettre pour ne pas le mettre en danger.

Harry se sentit un peu honteux de ne jamais penser aux difficultés rencontrées par le concierge du fait de son absence de magie. Il compatissait de manière globale avec les cracmols et leur souhaitait une vie heureuse, mais il n’associait pas Rusard en particulier à ces bons sentiments.

— N’est-il pas cruel de le laisser à ce poste qui le met en contact constant avec des élèves plus jeunes mais pourtant plus doués que lui en permanence ? demanda Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas qui a eu cette idée au début, reconnut Minerva, mais il a refusé toutes les propositions que lui a faites le professeur Brocklehurst.

— J’avoue que je ne sais pas si je dois le chasser pour le forcer à faire autre chose ou le laisser en paix se vautrer dans le masochisme, précisa le directeur de Poudlard.

— Pour en revenir à l’année des Ténèbres, reprit la professeure McGonagall, j’ai compris après coup que Severus s’efforçait lui aussi de distraire les Carrow pour qu’ils n’attrapent pas les élèves. J’étais tellement en colère contre lui à cette époque, que je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte. Mais j’ai réévalué mes souvenirs suite à vos révélations, Monsieur Potter, et je m’en veux d’avoir été aussi aveugle. Pourtant, la manière dont il a puni mesdemoiselles Weasley et Lovegood après qu’il les eut surprises dans son bureau aurait dû me mettre la puce à l’oreille. J’ai juste pensé qu’il manquait de discernement en les remettant dans les mains d’un allié. Ma colère m’a fait oublier qu’il était bien trop fin pour faire ce genre d’erreur. Il n’est pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut voir…

Elle laissa passer un petit silence avant de reprendre :

— J’avoue que vous m’avez beaucoup inquiétée, Monsieur Potter, quand vous m’avez écrit quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre pour me demander où le professeur Rogue était enterré. J’ai craint que la rancœur et la vengeance vous empêchent de vivre dans la paix. Je ne saurais dire à quel point votre interview à la radio avec Mr Jordan m’a rassurée. Vous sembliez tellement serein, positif et tourné vers l’avenir, que j’ai compris que vous vous en étiez tiré.

Elle ne précisa pas à quel danger il avait échappé, mais Harry comprit parfaitement ce qu’elle voulait dire.

— Je n’étais pas encore complètement rétabli de cette période difficile, reconnut-il. Mais une bonne année à Poudlard a remis les pendules à l’heure.

— C’était une excellente idée de reprendre vos études, le félicita Brocklehurst. Rien de tel pour réapprendre les vertus d’une vie rangée.

— À vrai dire, je pensais arrêter, comme Ron, confessa Harry. Mais le ministre a choisi pour moi en m’affirmant que je devais avoir mes ASPIC pour intégrer le corps des Aurors. C’était un gros mensonge, mais ça a marché.

— J’espère que vous n’en voulez pas à Kingsley, fit Minerva avec véhémence. Il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour vous, lui aussi, et a cherché à bien faire.

— Je lui ai pardonné, assura Harry. Le fait que Ginny m’ait accompagné à l’école a rendu l’obligation fort agréable.

— Je préfère ne pas savoir comment, plaisanta Ron.

— Oh, rien d’inconvenant… du moins dans l’enceinte du château, précisa précipitamment Harry, faisant rire toute la tablée.

— Je vous remercie de m’avoir évité de prendre des mesures punitives que j’aurais détesté appliquer, fit ironiquement la professeure McGonagall. Je me suis inquiétée pour vous aussi, Mr Weasley, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Ron qui, pris de court, adopta une expression supposée innocente qui rappela des souvenirs à Harry.

— Je vous remercie, Professeure, répondit prudemment le maître de guilde.

— Mais je suis admirative aujourd’hui devant votre réussite, même si retrouver vos produits dans mon école est parfois éprouvant.

— Vous m’en voyez désolé, affirma Ron d’un ton sincère qui ne convainquit pourtant personne.

— Quant à vous, chère demoiselle Granger, je dois vous avouer que vous avez seulement été à la hauteur de mes espérances, continua McGonagall, pince-sans-rire.

— J’en suis très flattée, affirma Hermione avec un grand sourire.

— J’ai entendu dire que vous étiez en train de réformer toutes nos lois, continua son ancien mentor.

— Je ne fais qu’un travail de compilation et de toilettage, affirma Hermione d’un ton modeste.

— C’est ce qu’on m’a dit, répondit la professeure avec un petit sourire laissant entendre qu’elle avait une idée de ce que cette modeste définition pouvait cacher.

La revue des lois sorcières à laquelle Hermione s’était attaquée allait en effet au-delà d’un simple inventaire des lois existantes. Cela permettait de faire ressortir des textes oubliés, certains consacrant des droits dont les sorciers ignoraient pouvoir se prévaloir, d’autres que le ministre ne trouvait pas du tout à son goût, et enfin certains qui étaient contradictoires ou qui faisaient double emploi avec des règles plus récentes. Pour les premiers, ils étaient transmis aux journaux qui choisissaient d’en parler ou non — cela faisait les délices de Justin Finch-Fletchley qui écrivait des fiches juridiques pour _Alternatives Magiques_. Pour les autres, leur annulation était demandée devant le Magenmagot.

Kingsley bénéficiant d’une majorité de mages en sa faveur, cela ne posait généralement pas de problème. Le droit était ainsi peu à peu simplifié, modernisé et humanisé. C’était un travail de longue haleine auquel Hermione s’était attelée peu après son arrivée au département de la Justice cinq ans auparavant.

Madame Rosmerta arriva sur ces entrefaites, leur apportant des cafés, cadeau de la maison, et s’assit un peu avec eux. Harry la remercia d’avoir pris en compte ses remarques et la félicita pour l’organisation sans accroc de la cérémonie. Ils parlèrent de choses et d’autres durant un petit moment, jusqu’à ce qu’Hermione se lance :

— Avez-vous déjà une idée de la personne qui va remplacer Abelforth ?

Harry vit Ron tiquer devant l’aspect direct de la question. Madame Rosmerta elle-même en resta interloquée. Les autres se tournèrent vers elle, sans doute intéressés par la réponse.

— Eh bien, mon conseil et moi-même n’en avons pas encore débattu, fit prudemment la maîtresse de guilde. Avez-vous un candidat à proposer ?

Elle darda un regard aigu vers Ron, qui se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise comme pour montrer qu’il n’était pas concerné par cette affaire. Harry fut surpris, dans un premier temps, qu’il ne marque pas plus de soutien à son épouse mais comprit qu’il ne voulait pas indisposer leur interlocutrice en prétendant marcher sur ses plates-bandes.

— Personne en particulier, assura Hermione. Mais j’ai vu ce matin le genre de personnes qui étaient accueillies par Abelforth et j’espère qu’elles seront toujours les bienvenues dans l’établissement, malgré le changement de direction.

— Cela vous honore, répondit Madame Rosmerta.

Il était clair que ce n’était pas sa préoccupation première. Harry se souvint combien elle avait été dure en affaire avec Ginny quand elle avait négocié l’accord concernant le service de restauration du musée. Nul doute que cette clientèle disparate n’était pas des plus rentables. Il décida d’intervenir.

— Si Hermione s’inquiète pour des raisons humanitaires, commença-t-il, sachez que le ministère en fait autant pour des raisons plus prosaïques. Vous n’ignorez sans doute pas que la Tête de Sanglier, en acceptant les marginaux et les réprouvés dont on ne veut pas ailleurs, est devenu un endroit béni pour ceux qui cherchent des renseignements sur les affaires, disons, en marge de l’économie officielle. Le chef de la police magique serait bien ennuyé de ne plus savoir où envoyer ses informateurs.

Il vit que sa mention à Tiern Watchover avait fait mouche. Il n’était en effet pas rare que son service intervienne dans les bars, l’alcool qui y était vendu entraînant des désordres qu’il était de la responsabilité de la police de contenir. C’était également ce service qui veillait au respect des heures de fermeture et qui contrôlait les substances proposées aux clients. Il était donc important pour la guilde de la Table de rester en bons termes avec Watchover.

— J’y réfléchirai, promit leur hôtesse.

— Je prendrais bien de votre délicieux alcool de prune en digestif, conclut Ron en mettant fin à l’intermède. Un verre pour chacun de nous, c’est ma tournée !


	11. XI : L'esprit de groupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice et Xenon.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : du 7 février au 6 avril 2013

Le procès des trafiquants dont l’arrestation avait coûté la vie à Simon Belby se tint quatre mois après les faits, vers la fin du mois de février.

Dans l’intervalle, les relations entre Muldoon et Harry avaient lentement évolué, les deux hommes étant passés de l’indifférence la plus marquée à des échanges retenus et prudents. C’était un progrès cependant, chacun ayant fait certaines concessions.

Ainsi, trois jours après que Harry lui en eut donné l’ordre, Muldoon s’était présenté le samedi à l’entraînement, le visage fermé. Harry s’était demandé si Pritchard avait insisté pour que l’Auror leur fasse l’honneur de sa présence ou s’il l’avait fait de lui-même. Quoi qu’il en soit, il avait été soulagé de ne pas avoir à sanctionner un refus d’obtempérer.

Le commandant des Aurors avait fait signe à Janice de prendre en charge leur nouveau participant et était parti entraîner un autre groupe. Il voulait voir Muldoon à l’œuvre, mais avait préféré le laisser prendre ses marques avant d’aller l’inspecter. Il ne s’était rapproché qu’en fin de séance : comme il l’avait déjà remarqué, Muldoon tirait vite et juste. Par contre, il ne savait pas se placer correctement par rapport à ses collègues pour les couvrir et bénéficier de leur protection de la manière la plus efficace.

Muldoon avait néanmoins un très bon niveau de manière générale. Il s’était manifestement tenu au courant des manœuvres de base mises au point par Harry et Janice, sans doute par l’intermédiaire de son partenaire, Christopher Summers. Ainsi, il maîtrisait correctement le transplanage dos à dos ou la prise de coordonnées d’arrivée à partir d’un miroir. Mais il lui manquait encore l’esprit de groupe qui ne pouvait naître que des exercices inlassablement répétés avec ses camarades chaque samedi.

Muldoon était revenu à la séance suivante mais pas à celle d’après. Harry avait laissé passer sans rien dire. Les entraînements n’étaient pas officiellement obligatoires et, s’il était conseillé de s’y rendre le plus souvent possible, il était toléré de les manquer de temps en temps. Cela arrivait d’ailleurs parfois à Harry ou Janice, qui s’arrangeaient simplement pour que l’un d’eux soit toujours présent. Un samedi, où ils avaient tous les deux eu un empêchement de dernière minute, Hilliard Hobday et Horacius Hipworth avaient pris les choses en main, et les Aurors avaient enchaîné les exercices habituels.

Le quatrième samedi, Muldoon était revenu et, après la séance, Harry avait demandé à Janice si tout se passait bien. Sa collègue avait eu un petit sourire :

— Tu sais, tu n’es pas le seul à avoir des soucis avec lui. De son temps, il y avait peu de femmes Aurors et, quand elles l’étaient, elles avaient la décence de ne pas monter en grade. Autant te dire qu’il a fait la tête quand j’ai été nommée chef de Brigade et encore plus quand j’ai remplacé Pritchard auprès de Faucett il y a sept ans.

— Ah bon ? s’était étonné Harry qui ne s’était aperçu de rien.

— On a donc eu des petites conversations musclées et on est plus ou moins parvenus à un statu quo.

— C’est bien, avait approuvé Harry en se demandant s’il parviendrait un jour à ce stade.

— Je n’ai rien dit pour son absence de la semaine dernière, avait continué Janice, mais tout à l’heure j’ai opposé son équipe à nos amis de la Police magique. Son groupe s’est fait laminer par sa faute parce qu’il ne sait toujours pas se placer correctement. Ça devrait le convaincre de revenir prendre sa revanche. Par contre, tu vas l’entendre râler sur la stupidité d’intégrer la police dans nos entraînements.

Trois ans et demi plus tôt, lors de l’affaire qui les avait mis face à une série d’incendies criminels, Harry avait demandé l’aide de la police magique, car il manquait d’effectifs pour l’opération de grande envergure qu’il avait déployée pour débusquer le coupable. En remerciement pour la totale coopération que lui avaient offerte le commandant Watchover et le capitaine Thurston, Harry avait proposé d’accueillir leurs hommes à ses entraînements.

Certains de ses collègues s’en étaient offusqués et avaient protesté quand les premiers policiers étaient arrivés. Harry avait tenu bon, rappelant leur efficacité dans l’enquête qui venait enfin de se terminer. Finalement, au prix de quelques ajustements, leur présence avait été acceptée. Harry et Watchover avaient convenu que le nombre de policiers devait rester largement minoritaire par rapport à celui des Aurors pour que ceux-ci ne se sentent pas dépossédés de leur séance. Watchover n’envoyait donc que ses officiers supérieurs, les capitaines et les brigadiers. Les policiers se débrouillaient pour transmettre ce qu’ils apprenaient à leurs collègues lors de séances organisées de leur côté.

Harry et Janice veillaient également à ne pas mélanger les policiers avec des Aurors ayant exprimé leur répugnance à les côtoyer. Heureusement, leurs collègues les plus jeunes, moins influencés par la concurrence féroce qui existait avant la guerre entre les deux services, n’y voyaient aucun inconvénient. Cependant, Janice et Harry n’hésitaient pas à opposer les deux corps, considérant que l’émulation était propice au perfectionnement.

Comme l’avait espéré Janice, Muldoon était revenu assez régulièrement après son humiliation, et travaillait sérieusement pour rattraper son retard. Les rapports entre les deux hommes, néanmoins, restaient tendus. Harry n’avait osé féliciter Muldoon ni pour sa présence du samedi ni pour ses progrès, de peur que ce ne soit interprété comme une manière de se réjouir de l’avoir fait plier.

D’une manière générale, il s’interrogeait sur ce que Muldoon pensait de ses efforts pour préserver sa fierté. En était-il soulagé ou au contraire, méprisait-il Harry de ne pas vouloir affirmer sa suprématie ? De même, le commandant des Aurors se demandait si son subordonné était conscient que la sanction encourue pour son geste criminel aurait été plus sévère si Harry ne s’était pas senti coupable de l’avoir aussi longtemps mis sur la touche par défiance.

Au début de l’année, Kevin Whitby, le partenaire de Simon Belby, était revenu des vacances prolongées qui lui avaient été accordées pour se remettre du choc. Pritchard avait alors proposé qu’il soit confié à Christopher Summers et que Muldoon soit mis en équipe avec Michael Corner. Cela conférerait ainsi à Muldoon un partenaire beaucoup plus jeune que lui à qui il pourrait transmettre son expérience. De son côté, Michael avait participé à la mise en forme des enquêtes lors de la mise en place des nouvelles règles de procédure et saurait faire le nécessaire pour que leurs dossiers soient aux normes. Harry avait accepté cet arrangement et, autant qu’il avait pu en juger, Muldoon n’en avait pas paru mécontent. Il n’avait pas manifesté de satisfaction pour autant, mais Harry comprenait que cela puisse être contraire à sa dignité.

Les malfaiteurs furent condamnés à cinq ans d’emprisonnement pour la vente de produits illicites et dangereux. Le décès de Belby y fut évoqué en étant qualifié d’acte involontaire. Sans l’intervention malvenue de Muldoon, une accusation d’homicide aurait sans doute été lancée. La défense aurait alors dû démontrer que la conjonction des deux sorts, qui avaient causé le décès, n’était pas concertée.

Ce demi-silence fut farouchement commenté chez les Aurors. Plutôt que de laisser des théories se développer, Harry décida d’en donner la véritable explication.

— Il y a eu des irrégularités lors de l’arrestation, ce qui nous a obligés à transiger avec la défense, indiqua-t-il en réponse à une question qu’on lui posa dans la grande salle du QG, de manière assez forte pour être entendu par tous ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours. C’est ce qui arrive quand on outrepasse les règles. Quoi qu’il en soit, cela ne nous aurait pas rendu Simon, et ceux qui ont lancé les sorts qui ont causé sa mort sont en prison pour des années. Gardez bien à l’esprit que notre mission est de défendre la loi et que notre conduite doit toujours être irréprochable.

— Quelles irrégularités ? demanda l’un des Aurors.

— Le dossier est clos, fit sèchement Harry. Il n’y a plus à y revenir.

S’il avait mis au courant Janice, pour qu’elle ne se sente pas mise en accusation, il se refusait à épingler Muldoon en public. Il savait que les rumeurs courraient et que Muldoon pourrait raconter une version arrangée à sa façon, mais Harry n’avait jamais mis au pilori une des personnes sous ses ordres.

Le procès et l’explication mirent le commandement des Aurors en difficulté. Pour commencer, la façon dont Harry avait expliqué la situation avait choqué un grand nombre de ses subordonnés.

Les Aurors trouvaient indécent qu’il semble davantage condamner l’action des Aurors, qui avaient perdu l’un des leurs, plutôt que les agissements des malfaiteurs, qui étaient des meurtriers. Le silence de Pritchard à ce sujet montrait clairement son désaccord. Il aurait sans doute préféré que Harry pointe l’intransigeance des lois et de la justice ou la roublardise des avocats de la défense.

Le sort d’incendie de Muldoon fut également commenté ; le commandant des Aurors ne sut qui en avait parlé : peut-être Muldoon lui-même ou Kevin Whitby qui avait assisté à la scène. À moins qu’un des combattants arrivés sur les lieux quelques instants plus tard n’ait deviné ce qui s’était passé. Quoi qu’il en soit, d’après ce que lui rapporta Janice, près d’un tiers de la brigade pensait que c’était bien fait et que cela compensait le défaut de jugement.

Quand il l’apprit, Harry ne regretta pas d’avoir fermement condamné le sortilège, même si cela devait lui valoir une impopularité passagère. Il l’estimait préférable au sentiment d’impunité que ses équipes auraient pu éprouver s’il avait paru soutenir l’attaque portée par Muldoon. Il comprenait leur colère et leur besoin de vengeance : il avait lui-même ressenti ce penchant et avait lui aussi dérapé à une reprise. Mais cela ne rendait pas cette inclinaison légitime pour autant.

En tant que commandant, il était de son devoir de rappeler à ses équipes que leur fonction avait pour objectif premier d’empêcher leurs concitoyens d’exercer une justice privée. Celle-ci ne pouvait donner lieu qu’à une escalade de la violence et déboucher sur le règne du plus fort sur le plus faible. Il était donc particulièrement grave de leur part de déroger à ces principes.

Il se souvenait encore avec acuité de son entretien avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, quelques semaines après la bataille de Poudlard. Celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre qu’il espérait le voir s’engager dans le corps des Aurors pour personnifier la droiture et servir d’exemple. Harry faisait de son mieux pour être à la hauteur des espoirs du ministre de la Magie.

Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer que le message était passé, et qu’aucun de ses subordonnés ne le contraindrait à prononcer de punition exemplaire.

*

Le mois d’avril et la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois sorciers finirent par arriver.

Comme la fois précédente, Harry s’y rendit avec sa belle-sœur et le secrétaire de la Coopération magique. Les spectateurs furent installés dans le réfectoire, à l’extrémité normalement occupée par l’estrade des professeurs. La salle était séparée dans sa longueur en trois bandes de largeurs égales, chacune surmontée par un grand sablier qui évoqua à Harry le décompte des points à Poudlard. Au premier plan se trouvaient trois portes closes qui condamnaient l’accès au reste de la salle. À droite de chaque porte, on voyait un pied supportant un petit sablier.

Une notice fut remise aux spectateurs, expliquant la série d’épreuves qui allait se dérouler. Pour commencer, les candidats avaient reçu des instructions la fois précédente, leur indiquant qu’ils allaient devoir revenir en arrière dans le temps. Une énigme leur donnait la mesure exacte du saut temporel à réaliser. Ainsi, les petits sabliers étaient des retourneurs de temps, dont le champ d’action était limité, précisait la fiche, pour éviter tout accident. La porte ne pouvait s’ouvrir qu’à un moment bien précis. Il était donc important pour les champions de ne pas s’être trompés dans leur calcul. S’ils arrivaient trop tôt, ils devraient attendre que la porte puisse être ouverte et, comme les sabliers commenceraient leur décompte du temps dès leur apparition, ce serait autant de temps à rattraper pour la suite. S’ils arrivaient trop tard, ils pourraient passer, mais ils se verraient infliger une pénalité de cinq minutes.

Après la porte, toute une série d’épreuves entravait leur avancée vers la ligne d’arrivée. Le vainqueur serait celui qui y parviendrait le premier. Il gagnerait dix points. Le second se verrait attribuer cinq points et le dernier zéro. On jugerait également leurs diverses performances, sur une échelle de douze, chaque juge attribuant une note sur quatre, qui compléterait les points relatifs à l’ordre d’arrivée.

Hope Ketteridge, la championne britannique, fut la première à apparaître. Elle s’escrima immédiatement sur sa porte, mais elle était arrivée trop tôt, et le battant resta hermétiquement clos. Au bout de deux minutes, ainsi que l’indiquait le sablier personnel de la jeune fille, les deux autres candidats apparurent à leur tour.

Les trois portes s’ouvrirent et les champions les franchirent. Ils s’éloignèrent des spectateurs pour affronter les diverses épreuves mais, grâce à la magie particulière de la salle, le public ne manqua aucun détail.

Les tâches auxquelles les _Trois sorciers_ étaient confrontés semblaient avoir été conçues pour vérifier si les champions maîtrisaient toutes les formes de magie qu’on leur enseignait dans leurs écoles respectives. Ils durent métamorphoser des objets pour passer des obstacles, lancer des sortilèges particuliers, déchiffrer un texte en runes, reconnaître parmi d’autres graines celles d’un haricot magique qu’ils plantèrent et arrosèrent avant d’y grimper pour attraper un objet attaché au plafond. Ils durent aussi choisir le bon ingrédient pour rendre inoffensive une potion d’endormissement.

Chaque épreuve prenait d’autant plus de temps qu’elle était mal exécutée, alors que les grains dans les sabliers géants s’écoulaient inexorablement, mesurant l’efficacité de leurs efforts.

Au début, Hope avait deux minutes de retard sur les autres. Batoura Utchenik, le Bulgare, lui permit de remonter à la seconde place quand il se trompa dans son choix en potions et resta pendant cinq minutes plongé dans un profond sommeil. L’épreuve de botanique se retourna contre Sébastien Lebeau : il ne prit pas la bonne graine et planta avec soin un flageolet des plus communs. Malgré un arrosage attentionné, rien ne vint et, au bout de deux minutes, le jeune Français retenta sa chance avec une autre semence qui s’avéra plus coopérative.

Mais il était désormais au coude à coude avec la Britannique. Ce fut l’épreuve de runes anciennes qui les départagea. Sébastien déchiffra son parchemin plus rapidement qu’elle, mais il fit une erreur d’interprétation qui le priva d’un indice, lui faisant perdre du temps lors de l’épreuve suivante.

Hope mit cinq minutes de moins que les autres à venir à bout du parcours, ce qui ne lui donna que trois minutes d’avance. De son côté, Sébastien Lebeau ne devançait que de peu Batoura qui avait fait un sans-faute après son échec en potion.

Avant de distribuer les points, on attendit que les doubles temporels des champions entrent dans la salle par une porte qui s’ouvrait près de l’estrade du public, s’avancent vers les portes closes et utilisent le retourneur de temps qui les fit disparaître soudainement.

Cela fit chuchoter les spectateurs qui étaient confrontés à ce phénomène pour la première fois de leur vie. Ils avaient du mal à se convaincre que la scène qui venait de se dérouler était antérieure au parcours, du moins du point de vue des champions.

— C’est dingue de penser qu’on peut se rencontrer soi-même, remarqua Fleur, bien que ça ne se soit pas produit.

Les deux versions des candidats ayant été soigneusement séparées, sans doute pour qu’ils ne puissent se transmettre à eux-mêmes des indices.

— Ça fait très bizarre, confirma Harry. Surtout quand on se demande si on a enclenché les évènements avant ou après leur déroulement.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça aussi ! s’écria Viktor.

— Je me suis même sauvé la vie, indiqua Harry, assez intime avec ses anciens co-champions pour frimer un peu.

— Que se passe-t-il si un de tes « moi » tue l’autre ? demanda Krum. Vous mourez tous les deux ou l’un de vous continue à vivre tranquillement ?

— Ça dépend si celui qui est tué est le premier ou le second, je suppose, répondit Fleur.

— Lequel appelles-tu le premier ? s’enquit Harry perplexe.

— Celui qui a vécu le moment en premier, répondit-elle.

—  Mais ils le vivent en même temps, rétorqua Harry.

— Celui qui a l’impression de le vivre en premier, alors, précisa Fleur.

— Et lequel des _toi_ a failli mourir ? coupa Krum.

— Le premier.

— Ça fait comment de savoir qu’on va se sauver la vie ensuite ? interrogea Fleur.

— Je n’en savais rien, expliqua Harry. Je ne m’étais pas reconnu.

— Attends, un type mal coiffé, avec une cicatrice en forme d’éclair sur le front, ça ne t’a vraiment _rien_ rappelé ? s’étonna Krum d’une voix incrédule.

— Il était loin. Enfin, j’étais loin et je me suis pris pour mon père.

— Je croyais qu’il était mort depuis plus de dix ans, commenta Fleur.

— Je comprends ! s’exclama Krum. Tu étais revenu en arrière de plus de dix ans.

— Mais non, puisque je n’étais pas encore parti, protesta Harry.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, le temps que les autres tentent de mettre un peu d’ordre dans ces informations. Leurs regards compatissants n’étaient pas flatteurs pour l’équilibre mental supposé de Harry.

— Enfin, l’essentiel est que tu aies réussi à te sauver la vie, conclut Krum.

— Si j’avais échoué, il n’y aurait eu personne pour revenir me secourir, fit remarquer Harry.

— Mais alors, comment aurais-tu pu échouer ? interrogea Fleur.

— Eh bien… mais je n’en sais rien, protesta Harry. Vous m’avez tout embrouillé, là !

Pendant leur discussion, les juges avaient décidé des notes à attribuer.

L’Anglaise, qui s’était débrouillée correctement, reçut sept points à ajouter aux dix que lui avait valus la première place. Batoura avait fait un parcours magnifique si on mettait de côté son erreur d’ingrédient. Ses sortilèges et ses métamorphoses, notamment, avaient une élégance qui avait enchanté les juges qui lui attribuèrent un onze pour le style. Sébastien, qui avait montré un côté brouillon, n’obtint que six points de bonus qui, ajoutés aux cinq obtenus pour son arrivée en second, le mirent _ex æquo_ avec le Bulgare.

Ainsi, avec la première tâche, Hope totalisait maintenant vingt-six points, Sébastien vingt et un et Batoura vingt. Les spectateurs anglais firent connaître bruyamment leur satisfaction, et Harry vit les journalistes se ruer sur la jeune championne pour recueillir ses impressions.

Il songea que c’était le moment de rentrer chez lui.

*

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Une fois sortis de table au Terrier, Ginny proposa à Harry d’aller voir la retransmission de la seconde tâche par Pensine. Une séance était prévue à Pré-au-Lard dans l’après-midi.

— Mais je l’ai déjà vue, protesta Harry.

— Mais j’ai envie de la voir quand même, rétorqua son épouse. Comme tu y assistes en direct, tout le monde m’en parle pour me demander ce que j’en pense.

Jusque-là, Harry s’était peu préoccupé de la manière dont le Tournoi était retransmis auprès des sorciers. Après la désignation des Champions, il n’avait cependant pas pu échapper à ses retrouvailles avec Viktor reproduites à la Une de _La Gazette_. Il s’y était attendu et avait accueilli avec bonhomie les plaisanteries de ses amis et les remarques sans malice des fonctionnaires qu’il avait croisés les jours suivants dans les couloirs du ministère.

Il suivit donc finalement Ginny sans trop maugréer, curieux de voir une Merveill'image en action. Audrey et Percy les accompagnèrent, les autres ayant déjà assisté à une séance ou n’étant pas intéressés. Leurs enfants restèrent sur place avec leurs cousins, trop jeunes pour se tenir tranquilles assez longtemps.

La projection avait lieu dans un bâtiment qui n’existait pas du temps où Harry était collégien et qui s’élevait à côté du magasin Honeydukes sur un ancien terrain en friche. Des chaises étaient disposées en cercle autour d’une table où se trouvait une Pensine au moins deux fois plus grande que celle que Harry conservait dans le placard de sa chambre. Les Potter s’acquittèrent d’un gallion pour entrer tous les deux. Tous les sièges étaient occupés quand les fenêtres s’occultèrent, plongeant la salle dans une demi-pénombre. La Pensine s’éclaira alors et le réfectoire de Beauxbâtons apparut, d’abord localisé au-dessus de la bassine de pierre, avant d’englober chaque spectateur dans la vision.

Les actions étaient commentées par la voix de Rita Skeeter qui se superposait au brouhaha des spectateurs et aux bruits naturels. On avait l’impression d’être plongé dans les pensées de la journaliste, même si Harry savait par Ron que les observations avaient été ajoutées après coup, au moment où les souvenirs avaient été sélectionnés et ordonnés.

Harry estima que la retransmission était bien plus passionnante que le spectacle en direct. Pour commencer, on suivait les champions de manière chronologique, tel qu’ils avaient vécu l’épreuve. L’énigme qu’ils avaient eue à résoudre était présentée en premier et la solution donnée. Puis on voyait les jeunes gens arriver devant leur porte, et Rita indiquait de combien de minutes ils avaient choisi de revenir en arrière. Ils disparaissaient ensuite jusqu’à l’arrivée de Hope. Puis, on enchaînait directement sur le début des épreuves, le handicap de la jeune Anglaise étant précisé oralement.

Par la suite, on voyait les champions affronter tour à tour chaque test, sans avoir à passer de l’un à l’autre, en espérant ne rien manquer d’important, comme cela avait été le cas pour les spectateurs. Au contraire, les moments présentés avaient été choisis pour être à la fois exhaustifs et sans temps morts. Les sorts pratiqués étaient expliqués, et des comparaisons étaient faites entre les méthodes adoptées par les champions pour franchir chaque obstacle. Harry dut reconnaître que Rita savait tenir un public en haleine et trouver des manières amusantes de lancer des piques sur les jeunes candidats, même si ce n’était pas toujours gentil pour le Bulgare et le Français.

Quand on arriva vers la fin, l’intonation haletante de Rita fit monter la tension chez les spectateurs qui devaient pourtant connaître l’heureuse issue de l’épreuve pour la Britannique. Harry entendit des encouragements quand on montra Hope en train de grimper sur son haricot magique, elle fut applaudie pour son excellente traduction des runes, et ce fut le délire quand elle franchit la ligne d’arrivée la première. Bien que les magnifiques sorts de Batoura aient été présentés à leur avantage, le public siffla la note de style qu’il obtint, estimant qu’il faisait de l’ombre à leur championne.

Une interview de la jeune fille était présentée juste après. Elle fut acclamée quand elle apparut en gros plan et religieusement écoutée. Elle exprimait sa fierté d’être venue à bout des épreuves et d’avoir fait le meilleur temps. Elle avouait être complètement épuisée mais qu’elle n’avait pas vu le temps passer, trop concentrée sur les actes à accomplir. Elle espérait garder ses points d’avance lors de la troisième tâche et elle salua ses camarades restés à Poudlard.

Adrian Ackerley lui succéda. Il vanta l’excellente ambiance du Tournoi (plan sur les élèves qui assistaient au spectacle et encourageaient leurs champions) et complimenta les candidats sur leur niveau de magie. Il se réjouit également du rapprochement entre les pays que cela occasionnait (gros plan sur les trois directeurs d’école en train de conférer, puis sur Harry et ses amis en pleine discussion, sans doute de débattre de la relativité du temps). Cette image réenclencha les applaudissements, la plupart des spectateurs ayant remarqué que le Survivant était des leurs pour cette séance. Enfin, le secrétaire de la Coopération magique réaffirma sa confiance dans les capacités de Hope à remporter définitivement la victoire.

Sur ces bons mots, les images se rétrécirent pour réintégrer la Pensine, tandis qu’une voix espérait que les spectateurs avaient apprécié le spectacle offert par la Merveill’image et la guilde des Artisans. Des applaudissements confirmèrent le bon moment qu’ils venaient tous de passer.

En sortant de la séance, Harry eut envie de prolonger un peu leur sortie. Pas que retourner au Terrier et y retrouver le reste de la famille soit une corvée, mais il avait rarement l’occasion de sortir avec Ginny et encore moins avec Percy et Audrey. Il leur proposa donc d’aller boire une petite Bièraubeurre, ce qui fut accepté avec joie.

Les Trois Balais étaient pratiquement en face, mais ils n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée, et on y refusait du monde. Harry savait que Madame Rosmerta se débrouillerait pour lui trouver une place s’il se présentait à l’entrée, mais il eut une meilleure idée :

— Si on allait à la Tête de Sanglier ? proposa-t-il. Je n’y ai pas mis les pieds depuis que ça a changé de direction.

Percy fit une petite moue mais Ginny, qui connaissait les préoccupations de son mari à propos de ce lieu, le soutint sans réserve :

— Bonne idée, mon chéri. Audrey, ça va t’intéresser. Tu vas voir un pan de la société sorcière que mon frère ne t’a sûrement pas montré.

— C’est assez marginal, fit remarquer Percy.

— Mais ça fait quand même partie de notre monde, insista Harry. Je pense qu’Audrey comprendra mieux nos engagements si elle les voit pour de vrai.

— Si je vois quoi ? demanda la Moldue d’un ton intéressé.

— Nos réprouvés, répondit Harry.

S’il n’avait pas eu le temps d’y passer depuis la disparition d’Abelforth, il savait par Ron que la maîtresse de guilde avait tenu compte de leurs remarques et que le nouveau tenancier du pub, un certain Mars Jovial, avait l’esprit assez large et les épaules assez solides pour gérer la clientèle hétéroclite dont il avait hérité. D’après Tiern Watchover de la police magique, il avait également reconduit le marché qui avait été auparavant conclu avec l’ancien barman : la police le laissait tranquille et n’était pas trop regardante sur son heure de fermeture, en échange de quoi, leur service recevait régulièrement des tuyaux.

À peine cinq minutes furent nécessaires pour s’y rendre. L’extérieur n’avait pas changé, mais la salle avait été repeinte, et l’odeur de chèvre avait totalement disparu. L’endroit était toujours assez obscur mais, une fois que la vision de Harry se fut accoutumée, il put constater qu’il était bien plus propre qu’auparavant. Le barman avait une expression moins amène que le laissait supposer son nom mais les clients le saluaient avec chaleur, ce qui amenait à supposer qu’il ne fallait pas s’arrêter à son visage revêche.

Ils choisirent une table pas trop loin de la porte. Pendant que Ginny montrait discrètement à sa belle-sœur les harpies, vampires et autres singularités du lieu, Harry et Percy se rendirent au bar pour passer la commande. Harry se dit que c’était le bon moment pour poser une question à son beau-frère sans être interrompu par un autre membre de la famille :

— Percy, que penses-tu d’Ackerley, toi ?

Son beau-frère sourit et répondit sans paraître étonné de l’intérêt de Harry :

— Il est capable, ambitieux et charismatique.

— Et quelle est son ambition ?

— Être un candidat capable de récupérer le poste de Kingsley quand viendront les élections.

— C’est certain, King ne se représentera pas ?

— Il est fatigué et estime que quinze ans de pouvoir, c’est suffisant. Ça use, tu sais.

— Et toi, tu n’as pas envie de poser ta candidature ?

— J’y ai pensé, c’est vrai. Mais il me manque la capacité de plaire aux gens. Je ne sais pas plaisanter ni leur dire des choses qui leur font plaisir.

Effectivement, Percy était capable, ambitieux… mais pas charismatique.

— Et il t’a promis des choses quand il aura atteint son but ?

— Garder mon poste actuel me suffira. J’aime ce que je fais.

— Tu veux dire que les autres chefs de département vont changer ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— En fait, non, quoique je n’exclus pas quelques mises à la retraite sur d’autres postes prestigieux pour y placer ceux qui attendent un retour d’ascenseur. Sans compter que mon père sera volontaire pour céder son poste et se consacrer à ses petits-enfants et qu’il faudra bien pourvoir celui qu’Adrian occupe actuellement.

— Et le département de Contrôle des créatures magiques ? demanda Harry.

— Je sais que tu en veux à Hestia pour ce qu’elle a fait à Hermione, mais ne compte pas sur Adrian pour la mettre sur la touche. Kingsley l’a gardée en hommage aux engagements qu’elle a pris pendant la guerre. Ackerley n’aura pas ces égards, mais il a besoin d’elle car il est de notoriété publique qu’elle fait passer la sécurité des sorciers avant tout. Or, tu n’es pas sans ignorer que le principal argument de nos adversaires politiques est notre pusillanimité envers les créatures magiques. Sa présence permet de montrer que nous nous soucions, nous aussi, de préserver les sorciers des dangers qu’elles nous font courir. Il s’enverrait un sortilège dans le pied s’il la renvoyait.

Harry grimaça, mais les années et les responsabilités lui avaient fait perdre sa naïveté en politique. Les candidats au ministère avaient besoin de convaincre les sorciers qu’ils prenaient soin de leur sécurité tout autant qu’ils devaient se concilier les bonnes grâces de la presse. Il avait manifestement mangé son pain blanc avec Kingsley, qui souhaitait avant tout le bien-être de ses concitoyens. Il faudrait désormais composer avec un homme politique qui agirait tout autant par ambition que par devoir. La question était de savoir laquelle de ces deux notions allait prévaloir chez le bel Adrian.

— Pour en revenir à Ackerley, reprit Harry, tu penses que c’est quelqu’un de bien ?

— Je ne l’ai jamais vu faire quelque chose que je réprouve, répondit Percy. Je ne le connais pas si bien que ça, mais Kingsley l’a pris sous sa baguette et veille sur sa carrière. Il ne le ferait pas s’il le pensait capable de mener une politique mauvaise pour le monde sorcier.

— J’ai vu que son père avait été emprisonné pendant la guerre, se souvint Harry, sais-tu ce qu’il est devenu après ?

Harry pouvait faire enquêter sur la famille Ackerley par ses propres services s’il le voulait, mais il était certain que cela viendrait aux oreilles d’Adrian et il ne voulait pas avoir l’air de se défier de lui. Il savait pouvoir faire confiance à son beau-frère pour ne pas répéter ses questions à l’intéressé.

— D’après King, répondit Percy, le père travaille à la poste de Pré-au-Lard mais ne vit pas au village. Il a préféré s’établir dans le monde moldu, sans doute s’y sent-il plus en sécurité. Stewart, le frère d’Adrian, est employé au laboratoire de Ste-Mangouste comme assistant de maître de potions. Il semble qu’il vive à Londres et qu’il se soit marié avec une Moldue.

— Adrian aussi vit chez les Moldus ? interrogea Harry qui ne l’aurait pas imaginé aussi rattaché au monde non sorcier.

— Non, ce serait un suicide politique. Il vit à Tutshill dans le Pays de Galles.

Ce lieu était un village sorcier ancien où avait été fondée l’une des équipes de Quidditch britannique, les Tornades de Tutshill.

— Et que faisait-il avant la guerre ? s’enquit Harry qui ne l’avait pas connu à Poudlard, ce qui indiquait qu’il était plus âgé que lui.

— Il a travaillé deux ans au département de la Justice magique. Grâce à son poste au ministère, il a su qu’il était prévu d’arrêter sa mère mais est arrivé trop tard pour la sauver et pour empêcher qu’on emmène son père en prison. Par contre, il a réussi à récupérer son frère et à s’enfuir avec lui. Ils ont passé le reste de la guerre du côté moldu. Dès qu’il a su qu’on avait gagné la bataille de Poudlard, il est revenu, a pris soin de son père et l’a installé chez les Moldus avec son frère. Il a repris sa place au ministère et s’est fait remarquer par Sturgis Podmore qui l’a présenté à Kingsley. Je pense qu’il aurait eu le poste de secrétaire de Podmore si finalement King n’avait pas préféré le donner à Hermione. C’est ainsi que je l’ai récupéré.

— Et ça te plaît de le former pour qu’il monte au-dessus de toi ? questionna Harry, trop curieux pour faire preuve de délicatesse.

— Au moins je le connais, et il semble avoir les mêmes valeurs que nous. Quand on lui a demandé d’assister Ginny pour récupérer des objets magiques étrangers pour le musée, c’était une sorte de test. Il a démontré qu’il avait l’esprit ouvert, qu’il était cultivé et qu’il avait le tact nécessaire pour nous représenter auprès des puissances étrangères.

— Tu t’es servi de Ginny pour le jauger ?

— Oui, elle n’est pas mauvaise pour évaluer les gens, reconnut Percy d’un ton trahissant sa fierté.

Cela expliquait pourquoi Ginny avait deviné très tôt les espoirs que Kingsley fondait sur Ackerley, comprit Harry. Les questions de son frère lui avaient tout simplement mis la puce à l’oreille.

— Je suppose qu’elle t’a dit qu’il était charmant, s’esclaffa-t-il.

— Il devrait plaire aux sorcières, confirma Percy dans un sourire.


	12. XII : Le rêve de Mélusine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie :
> 
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : du 24 juin au 30 juin 2013

Ginny accompagna Harry pour assister à la Troisième Tâche, de même que Bill était aux côtés de Fleur. En effet, toutes les personnalités avaient pu venir avec leur conjoint pour assister à la dernière manifestation du tournoi des Trois sorciers qui devait se clore par un bal. Les deux Weasley étaient absolument ravis de cette aubaine. Malgré l’apport indéniable des Pensines de presse, suivre l’épreuve en direct leur semblait bien plus excitant.

À leur arrivée, ils furent guidés vers les jardins puis rejoignirent une pinède par les arches de direction. Contrairement à l’Angleterre où le timide soleil n’arrivait pas à réchauffer l’atmosphère, l’air était doux dans le sud de la France, et l’odeur des pins dépaysait les invités. Ils furent installés dans une sorte de clairière sur des gradins en bois. Au centre de l’espace dégagé, il y avait un amas de rocs sombres. Au bout d’un moment, Harry remarqua un mouvement régulier qui faisait frémir ces rochers.

— C’est un être vivant, affirma-t-il à Ginny. Ça respire.

— Tu crois ? Ah, oui, tu as raison, convint-elle après avoir examiné la forme avec attention. Qu’est-ce que c’est à ton avis ?

— Aucune idée. Dommage que Charlie ne soit pas là, plaisanta Harry. Il l’aurait peut-être identifié.

Bill le surprit en affirmant :

— Je pense savoir ce que c’est !

— Et c’est ? l’interrogea sa sœur.

— Tu vois ce qui ressemble à des striures ? Ce sont des cheveux et, en bas, il y a des écailles.

— Mais oui, s’exclama Fleur. Quelle bonne idée !

— Quelle idée ? demanda Harry.

La Française se tourna vers son époux qui lui fit un clin d’œil.

— Vous verrez bien, sourit Bill. Je vous ai donné assez d’indices.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent perplexes.

— Fleur trouve que c’est une bonne idée, ça doit donc être spécifiquement français, résuma Ginny. Et ça a des cheveux et des écailles…

— Un dragon chevelu ? demanda Harry qui n’avait jamais brillé en créatures magiques.

— Ah, bien sûr ! s’exclama finalement Ginny. Oh, je me demande ce que cela va donner.

— Tu as trouvé ? C’est quoi ? questionna Harry.

— Tu verras bien, fit Ginny d’un air mutin.

— Pff ! Quelle famille ! feignit de s’indigner Harry.

— Des prroblèmes, Harrry ? demanda une voix rocailleuse.

Les explications données et les salutations terminées, Harry se réjouit de l’arrivée de Viktor. Au moins, il ne serait plus le seul à ne pas savoir ce qui reposait au centre de la clairière.

Un autre Anglais se joignit à eux, le brave Hagrid qui lui aussi avait été convié pour la clôture du tournoi.

— C’est une belle idée, hein ! remarqua-t-il en montrant la forme mystère.

— Oui, tout à fait, répondit Harry. Je suis certain que vous pouvez m’en apprendre beaucoup à ce sujet.

Ginny ouvrait la bouche pour prier le demi-géant de ne pas vendre la mèche quand Hagrid se détourna d’eux : les juges arrivaient et prenaient place derrière la table qui leur était réservée. À partir du moment où Olympe était entrée dans son champ de vision, toutes les facultés d’attention de Hagrid étaient désormais mobilisées, et Harry dut renoncer à en savoir davantage.

— Bienvenue à tous pour la dernière épreuve du 110e tournoi des Trois sorciers, psalmodia la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Pour cette dernière épreuve, nous jugerons les champions sur leur imagination, la beauté de leur magie et leur capacité à rêver.

Les spectateurs se regardèrent avec étonnement. Les critères énoncés étaient assez inusités dans le cadre de ce tournoi, connu davantage pour sa dangerosité que pour sa poésie.

— Une fée est endormie au cœur de cette clairière, continua Madame Maxime. C’est la célèbre Mélusine qui a vécu longuement à quelques centaines de kilomètres d’ici. Pour la mettre dans de bonnes dispositions, les candidats devront métamorphoser les pierres qui leur ont été données selon la forme qui leur semblera la plus adéquate. Ensuite, ils pourront lui adresser un vœu. Il leur a été demandé de réfléchir à ce qui apporterait le plus de bonheur ou de progrès à la communauté sorcière. Ils seront notés non seulement sur ce qu’ils auront choisi pour s’attirer les faveurs de Mélusine, mais aussi sur ce qu’ils décideront de lui demander.

Pendant que le public assimilait les règles de l’épreuve du jour, les trois champions s’avancèrent vers de la forme immobile, un panier rempli de pierres à la main. En silence, ils s’inclinèrent devant la fée puis posèrent leur fardeau et sortirent leur baguette.

— Ce n’est pas la vraie fée, si ? s’enquit Harry auprès de Ginny, qu’il savait plus calée que lui en créatures magiques étrangères, du fait des recherches qu’elle avait faites pour son musée.

— Je ne pense pas, cela fait des siècles que nul ne l’a vue.

Désormais, les trois jeunes gens disposaient leurs pavés. Le Français, Sébastien, les mit en tas devant lui, à quelques pas de Mélusine. Un peu plus loin, Hope, qui défendait les couleurs de l’Angleterre, en faisait autant, mais elle fit un tas plus haut, avant d’éparpiller quelques-uns de ses cailloux autour de son édifice. Batoura, le Bulgare, les dispersa en un cercle large autour de la forme endormie. Une fois leurs pièces en place, ils se mirent à les enchanter.

Sébastien créa un coffre, qu’il remplit de pièces d’or, de pierres précieuses, de bijoux et de vaisselle en métal précieux. Il avait manifestement estimé qu’un trésor était propre à séduire la fée.

Hope mit plus de temps à élaborer sa métamorphose, et Hagrid fut le premier à comprendre :

— C’est Poudlard ! s’exclama-t-il. Elle est en train de représenter Poudlard.

Effectivement, sous sa baguette prenaient peu à peu forme les contours majestueux du château où les Britanniques étaient initiés à la magie. On reconnaissait les créneaux de la tour d’astronomie, les toits étagés, la tour de Gryffondor et la voûte de la grande salle. Elle n’oublia pas de représenter également les serres et autres dépendances qui entouraient la bâtisse principale.

— On voit ma maison, se réjouit encore le géant. C’est une brave petite. J’espère qu’elle va gagner.

Il était plus difficile de comprendre ce que faisait Batoura. Il passait d’une de ses pierres à l’autre, agitant sa baguette, jetant des sortilèges qui semblaient requérir toute sa concentration. Les autres avaient terminé depuis longtemps avant qu’on puisse discerner ce qu’il était en train d’élaborer.

— Il fait des buissons ? s’étonna Harry.

— Il y a des choses dessus, crut apercevoir Ginny.

— Des fleurs ? fit Fleur les yeux plissés.

— Oui, et des oiseaux, compléta son mari.

Il fallut encore plusieurs secondes avant que l’étendue de la création du Bulgare ne devienne évidente pour le public. Peu à peu, les fleurs créées sur les buissons fleurirent et la douce fragrance du clérodendron leur parvint, ainsi que des trilles de rossignol et d’autres oiseaux que Harry ne sut identifier.

— Il est fort, souffla Viktor.

— Carrément, reconnut Harry. Ses métamorphoses sont vraiment brillantes.

Des murmures d’émerveillement s’élevèrent de la foule. Même Hope et Sébastien ne purent cacher leur admiration.

La forme endormie eut un frémissement, et l’attention de tous se porta dans sa direction. La silhouette sembla se dérouler. Une tête et un buste gracile drapés dans de longs cheveux émergèrent lentement. Le bas du corps s’étirait en une queue de serpent étirée dont les écailles bruissaient en se frottant les unes contre les autres.

Une fois qu’elle se fut redressée, la fée ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea les trois candidats qui s’étaient rassemblés devant elle. Ils s’inclinèrent avec respect. Elle se tourna alors vers Sébastien qui lui dédia son offrande d’un geste. Elle observa l’amas de richesses, rampa vers l’or qu’elle fit rouler entre ses doigts et sourit :

— Les fées aiment les trésors, apprécia-t-elle. Merci généreux Français.

Elle regarda ensuite Hope qui la salua de nouveau en lui désignant la réplique de Poudlard. La fée avança en reptant sur les anneaux de sa queue pour admirer de près la maquette. Elle caressa les bâtiments du bout des doigts et hocha la tête avec approbation :

— Tu t’es rappelé que j’étais bâtisseuse et que j’aime voir les belles constructions. Celle-là me plaît, petite Anglaise, merci.

Enfin elle porta son attention vers Batoura. Le bulgare se contenta d’un simple signe de tête, avant de présenter les plantations qu’il avait ajoutées à la clairière. Le chant des oiseaux redoubla, et la fée huma l’air embaumé avec ravissement.

— Tu as la beauté en toi, affirma-t-elle d’un ton rêveur. La richesse se dépense, les bâtiments s’érodent, mais la beauté reste dans les cœurs. Tu seras le premier à exprimer ton vœu.

Batoura resta impassible, sans montrer aucun signe d’exultation sous le compliment. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et prononça d’une voix forte :

— Je sollicite de votre bonté l’édification d’une bibliothèque universelle qui donnerait accès à tous les livres écrits dans toutes les langues et de tous les temps. Ainsi, aucune connaissance ne serait perdue, et le progrès pourrait s’édifier sur ce que les chercheurs, savants et aventuriers ont compilé les siècles précédents.

La fée resta un moment songeuse avant de faire remarquer :

— Toutes les connaissances ne sont pas bonnes à être connues. Ne crains-tu pas que certaines découvertes apportent la discorde et la destruction ?

— L’ignorance en apporte également, soutint Batoura. La connaissance des Arts Noirs peut être utilisée à des fins immorales, mais elle permet à ceux qui ont des principes de concevoir des moyens de défense et de discerner ce qui est Bien de ce qui est Mal.

— C’est un vœu digne de toi, jeune Bulgare. Je vais y songer.

Elle détourna son attention vers Hope qui déglutit nerveusement.

— À toi, jeune fille, de me dire ce que tu attends de moi.

— J’aimerais que vous donniez la panacée à l’humanité, cette plante capable de guérir toutes les maladies mortelles ou invalidantes.

— Voudrais-tu éloigner la Mort ? demanda Mélusine.

— Non, elle fait partie du cycle de la vie. Simplement éteindre la souffrance et permettre à chacun d’aller au bout de son temps.

— Tu es sage dans ta formulation. Je vais y songer.

C’était désormais au tour de Sébastien qui demanda avec assurance :

— Je voudrais que la loi de Gamp puisse être contournée et que chacun, même pauvre, soit assuré de pouvoir se nourrir en utilisant n’importe quel caillou.

— Qu’adviendrait-il de vous si vous n’aviez plus besoin de travailler pour vous nourrir ? opposa la fée. Ne penses-tu point que cela encouragerait la paresse ?

— Ceux qui se contentent de gagner juste de quoi se remplir le ventre sont peu nombreux, assura le Français. Quant à ceux qui y sont réduits, ce sont les plus exploités et les plus fragiles. Ils auraient une vie plus belle, plus humaine, si leur esprit était libéré de l’obsession de trouver de quoi manger et nourrir leurs enfants.

— Ton cœur est généreux. Je vais y songer.

Là-dessus, Mélusine reprit sa place première et s’enroula sur elle-même. Bientôt on ne distingua plus que ses cheveux et les écailles de sa queue, avant que ces détails ne s’estompent et qu’elle ne se recouvre de mousse verte. Finalement, elle redevint semblable à un rocher. Les métamorphoses des concurrents prirent fin à leur tour, et ils se retrouvèrent entourés de blocs de pierre.

Les applaudissements éclatèrent dans le public.

— Comment tu as trouvé ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

— C’était très intéressant. Ils sont jeunes, mais assez mûrs, finalement. Et talentueux.

— Batoura est plus que brillant, jugea Harry. C’est extraordinaire de savoir créer des fleurs odorantes ou des oiseaux qui chantent.

— Est-ce que cela va être suffisant pour qu’il rattrape les six points de retard qu’il a sur Hope ?

— Ça va être difficile. Par contre, je pense que c’est cuit pour Sébastien. Il a cinq points de moins que Hope et n’a pas spécialement brillé ce soir.

— Batoura a gagné, estima Krum. Non seulement il a apporté la preuve qu’il savait manier une magie supérieure, mais il a fait le vœu qui va le plus plaire au jury.

Harry contempla les juges qui griffonnaient sur des parchemins. Il y avait les trois directeurs d’école qui, effectivement, devaient être particulièrement sensibles à l’intérêt du Bulgare pour la connaissance. Les trois autres membres du jury, les ministres des Sports français et russe ainsi qu’Adrian Ackerley, étaient des politiques. Étaient-ils plus sensibles à la faim dans le monde, à l’éradication des maladies ou au progrès de la recherche ? Le commandant des Aurors songea qu’ils devaient plutôt espérer que leur ressortissant gagnerait, ce qui serait bon pour le moral de leur pays et favorable à la popularité de leur ministre.

— Tu crois qu’il était intentionnel de la part de Batoura de flatter les directeurs d’école ? demanda-t-il.

— Cela ne m’étonnerait pas, assura Krum.

— Vraiment très mûr, estima Ginny, mais son ton était nettement moins admiratif.

— Ce ne serait pas dans l’esprit du Tournoi, s’indigna Fleur.

— L’astuce fait partie de l’épreuve, rappela Viktor.

— Les notes arrivent, coupa Harry.

En effet, les juges rassemblaient leurs papiers et les firent passer à Madame Maxime. Elle fit rapidement les comptes, se leva et annonça :

— Pour cette épreuve, Hope Ketteridge, qui représente Poudlard, obtient dix-huit points.

Les Anglais présents applaudirent avec frénésie.

— Sébastien Lebeau, pour la France, obtient dix-sept points.

Ovation des élèves de Beauxbâtons et des officiels français.

— Batoura Utchenik, représentant de la Bulgarie et la Russie, obtient vint-cinq points.

Tout le monde applaudit le Bulgare qui avait impressionné l’ensemble du public avec la magnifique métamorphose qu’il avait réussi à produire. Tout comme sous les compliments de Mélusine, il ne montra pas d’émotion, se contentant de saluer en silence.

— Il a réussi ! se réjouit Krum.

— Nous pouvons maintenant vous annoncer le classement final de ce Tournoi, continua Madame Maxime.

Elle fit une pause avant de prononcer avec emphase :

— Je félicite Batura Utchenik, vainqueur du 110e tournoi des Trois sorciers.

La famille du Bulgare, venue au grand complet, explosa de joie tandis que l’assistance reprenait ses applaudissements. Tous s’accordaient, malgré les diverses déceptions nationales, pour reconnaître que le champion méritait sa consécration.

Une fois que le jeune homme eut reçu des mains du ministre des Sports français la bourse de mille gallions qui consacrait traditionnellement la victoire, Madame Maxime conclut :

— Nous félicitons également Hope Ketteridge et Sébastien Lebeau pour leurs excellentes prestations. Merci à tous les trois pour le très beau spectacle que vous nous avez donné.

Chacun des pays perdants se mobilisa pour féliciter son ressortissant, et les deux vaincus tentèrent de faire bonne figure pour remercier leur public.

Adrian Ackerley se leva, attendant manifestement que les acclamations se calment pour ajouter quelque chose. Quand le silence revint, il annonça en anglais :

— Vous le savez, toutes les épreuves auxquelles nous avons assisté ont été enregistrées dans des Pensines pour être retransmises en public. Ces représentations n’ont pas uniquement intéressé les pays participants, elles ont été également suivies par d’autres écoles dans le monde entier. J’ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons fait des émules et que, dès l’année prochaine, un nouveau tournoi va voir le jour : le Tournoi des Amériques qui verra s’affronter les États-Unis, le Pérou et les Îles Magiques des Caraïbes.

— Quelle bonne nouvelle ! s’écria Ginny pendant que Yorkanda traduisait en français puis en bulgare et en russe. J’espère qu’ils mettront en valeur leur magie traditionnelle.

— Ce sera très formateur pour les autres écoles de magie, appuya Harry.

Après un dernier salut, les trois champions se retirèrent avec le jury et montrèrent le chemin qui menait au bâtiment central où devaient se tenir la réception et le bal qui allaient clore le Tournoi.

Harry proposa un détour par l’animalerie, voulant montrer à Ginny la volière des vivets dorés. Fleur, très fière de l’admiration que cela traduisait, décida que Bill ne pouvait pas rater ce spectacle. Viktor et Yordanka leur emboîtèrent le pas, désirant revoir cette merveille. Ils apprécièrent tous la promenade.

Si le bal de Noël du Tournoi dont il avait été le champion avait été un calvaire pour Harry, il trouva celui-ci très à son goût. Pour commencer, il appréciait maintenant la cuisine raffinée qui avait cours de ce côté-là de la Manche, bouillabaisse comprise. Après un excellent buffet, un groupe de musiciens vint animer la soirée. Cela commença par des danses traditionnelles pour faire valser les officiels et les professeurs. Quand on arriva aux rythmes appelant plus de déhanchements et de laisser-aller, la piste fut envahie par les élèves.

Harry, que Ginny avait entraîné contre son gré pour une danse, revint dignement prendre un rafraîchissement. Ils furent rejoints par Madame Maxime qui leur demanda s’ils appréciaient leur soirée.

— Beaucoup, assura Harry. Tout est très réussi. Ça a dû représenter beaucoup de travail.

— Effectivement, mais les résultats sont très gratifiants. Les trois écoles sont désormais en négociations pour des échanges d’étudiants réguliers.

— Vraiment ? se réjouit Harry.

— C’est une excellente idée, renchérit Ginny.

— Le directeur de Durmstrang avait des réserves, leur confia Madame Maxime en baissant la voix. Je pense que nous devons la réussite de cette négociation à Adrian, enfin je veux dire, Mr Ackerley.

— C’est lui qui a négocié ? s’étonna Harry.

— Le professeur Brocklehurst et moi-même avons reçu le soutien de nos ministères dès le début, mais le professeur Razkazvatch nous a informés que les ministres de la Magie russe et bulgare allaient faire obstruction. Heureusement, votre secrétaire aux relations internationales a parlé aux bonnes personnes, et les ministres ont finalement donné leur accord.

— Adrian est terriblement efficace, confirma Ginny qui avait profité de ses bons offices quand elle avait fait un tour du monde pour récupérer des pièces pour son musée.

— En attendant, cela va vous faire du bien d’être en vacances, remarqua Harry.

— Oui, j’ai hâte que l’année se termine.

— Allez-vous partir ? demanda Ginny.

— Hagrid et moi allons nous reposer en Bretagne. Nous allons dans le domaine de Brocéliande. Je me réjouis à l’idée des longues promenades en forêt que nous allons faire.

— L’endroit idéal pour récupérer après une année scolaire intense, sourit Ginny. On pourrait y dormir des siècles.

— Effectivement. Ce n’est pas la première fois que nous choisissons cette destination, elle nous convient bien à tous les deux.

— Ça doit être difficile pour Hagrid et vous de vivre séparés la plupart du temps, fit remarquer Ginny. Ne songez-vous pas à vivre dans le même pays ?

Madame Maxime sourit :

— J’aime énormément Hagrid et il m’apporte des choses qu’aucun autre homme ne m’a jamais apportées, assura-t-elle. Mais il faut voir la réalité en face : je ne suis pas prête à abandonner mon poste pour le rejoindre, et je sais pertinemment qu’il serait très malheureux ici.

Harry et Ginny ne purent qu’en convenir.

— C’est une personne merveilleuse, continua Madame Maxime, avec un cœur énorme, une générosité, une loyauté et une passion pour les créatures magiques qui font tout son charme. Malheureusement, il lui manque la sophistication qui lui permettrait de trouver en France l’équivalent de son poste de professeur à Poudlard. Pour ces raisons, nous restons tous les deux là où nous avons réussi notre vie. Nous nous voyons le plus possible et c’est, à mon avis, le meilleur équilibre que nous ne pourrons jamais trouver.

— Si vous avez réussi à trouver le bonheur comme ça, vous avez bien raison, reconnut Harry.

— Je pense que nous sommes raisonnablement heureux, affirma la demi-géante.

Elle avait dû beaucoup se battre et beaucoup sacrifier pour arriver au poste qu’elle occupait aujourd’hui, réalisa Harry. De son côté, privé du droit d’exercer la magie, considéré comme à peine humain par une partie des sorciers, le poste de professeur obtenu par Hagrid à Poudlard était assez inespéré. Ils étaient sages tous les deux de préserver ces acquis, sans pour autant renoncer à leur amour. Leur arrangement, à défaut d’être totalement satisfaisant ou orthodoxe, était un bon compromis.

Désirant passer à un sujet de conversation plus léger, Harry se pencha vers son interlocutrice — au niveau de son corsage à vrai dire, vu leur différence de taille — et demanda d’un ton de conspirateur :

— Fleur affirme qu’il n’y a aucun passage secret ni pièce cachée à Beauxbâtons. J’avoue avoir du mal à le croire. Entre nous, est-ce vrai ?

Madame Maxime éclata de rire :

— Meuh cher Arry, vous ne changez pas. Vous non plus n’êtes pas transposable en France. Il vous faut des fantômes, du brouillard et des mystères.

Harry eut un sourire confus. Avec le recul, il savait bien que certaines de ses aventures auraient pu être évitées s’il avait songé à demander de l’aide à des adultes pour régler ses problèmes. A posteriori, il plaignait un peu Hermione qui l’avait toujours suivi par loyauté, bien que persuadée qu’il existait des moyens moins dangereux de faire face à leurs responsabilités.

— En fait, vous avez raison, avoua la directrice. Il y a des raccourcis que les professeurs utilisent, et des endroits qui ne sont pas accessibles aux élèves. Enfin, en théorie. Tous les trois ou quatre ans, l’un d’eux se doute de quelque chose et arrive à nous surprendre en train d’utiliser des portes qui ne sont pas signalées et nous les retrouvons dans des pièces où ils n’ont rien à faire. Nous tentons cependant de ne rien y entreposer de dangereux. Nous évitons les créatures magiques interdites, par exemple.

Harry songea qu’il avait non seulement eu accès à un des secrets de Beauxbâtons, mais aussi mis le doigt sur un sujet de discorde probable entre la directrice française et son amoureux.

— L’une des créatures magiques les plus dangereuses que j’ai eu à affronter était le dragon qui m’a été opposé pendant le Tournoi des Trois sorciers, opposa-t-il pour défendre son école.

Elle haussa les sourcils sans répondre.

— C’est vrai, admit Harry, les copines à huit pattes de Hagrid dans la Forêt interdite sont un peu carnivores…

Madame Maxime eut un petit sourire. Ginny lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— On avait aussi un animal très dangereux dans les sous-sols… reconnut-il encore, certain qu’Olympe avait été mise au courant par Hagrid. Mais le professeur Dumbledore l’ignorait et aurait fait le nécessaire s’il l’avait su.

— Je peux vous assurer que nous n’avons pas de créatures ignorées dans nos murs, martela Madame Maxime d’une voix sans appel. Nous avons des contrôles réguliers des bâtiments par le ministère pour éviter toute surprise.

— Impressionnant, exprima diplomatiquement Harry.

Madame Maxime éclata de rire, sans montrer de rancune devant autant de mauvaise foi.

— Sauvons-nous quelques instants, les invita-t-elle, je vais vous faire visiter mon jardin secret.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, suivie par le couple Potter qui échangea un regard empli de curiosité. Ils passèrent plusieurs arches qui les amenèrent près du bureau de la directrice. Dans le couloir, ils s’arrêtèrent devant une tapisserie qui représentait une dame assise dans un champ fleuri devant une tente conique, flanquée d’une licorne et d’un lion.

— Bonne nuit, Dame Hermine, fit aimablement Madame Maxime. Je vous présente Harry Potter et son épouse Ginny qui nous viennent d’Angleterre.

— Je suis honorée, les salua la dame de la tapisserie. Voulez-vous passer, chère Olympe ?

— Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

— Mais c’est un plaisir.

À ces mots, elle s’écarta et les invita d’un geste à pénétrer dans la tente. Les trois sorciers avancèrent et, sans surprise pour Harry et Ginny rompus aux passages magiques, ils se trouvèrent à fouler le tapis fleuri, passèrent entre les animaux fantastiques et enfin pénétrèrent dans l’édifice de toile.

Après quelques pas dans la pénombre, ils débouchèrent dans une vraie prairie, elle aussi couverte de fleurs multicolores, au centre de laquelle se dressait une serre. Cette vue arracha un soupir de ravissement aux Potter : elle contenait des plantes tropicales multicolores, entre lesquelles voletaient des oiseaux de Paradis.

— C’est magnifique, souffla Ginny en se penchant sur une corolle écarlate pour en humer le nectar capiteux.

— Oh, ça pousse pratiquement tout seul, indiqua modestement Madame Maxime, en redressant une orchidée.

— La professeure Chourave donnerait beaucoup pour voir ça, jugea Harry.

— Oh, mais je l’ai déjà invitée ici. Nous avons échangé quelques espèces rares, l’informa la directrice. Et Hagrid aussi a participé.

Elle désigna une direction et après quelques secondes de recherche, l’attention de Harry fut attirée par des petites silhouettes qui se faufilaient entre les lianes.

— Des botrucs ? s’exclama-t-il surpris.

— Oui, j’aime avoir de la vie ici. Hagrid me procure aussi du crottin de licorne et de sombral. Cela fait merveille pour les plantations.

— Je l’ignorais, avoua Ginny.

C’est à regret qu’ils s’arrachèrent à leur contemplation pour rejoindre la fête qui battait toujours son plein. Harry procéda à une dernière tournée diplomatique, fit ses adieux aux Krum en leur promettant de les revoir bientôt, puis utilisa le portoloin qui lui avait été attribué pour rentrer chez lui avec son épouse.

*

Le dimanche suivant, au Terrier, la conversation roula assez naturellement sur le Tournoi des Trois sorciers.

— C’était vraiment très réussi, jugea Molly qui avait été voir toutes les retransmissions. Je suis un peu déçue pour Hope, mais Batura est un grand sorcier, il mérite sa victoire.

— C’est le résumé de ce que pensent tous les sorciers britanniques, sourit Ron.

— Les séances de Pensines ont-elles été très suivies ? s’enquit Audrey.

— On a dû rajouter des séances supplémentaires, confirma George. Cette première utilisation des Merveil’ a suscité beaucoup de curiosité. Les gens ont adoré.

— Grand succès auprès des journalistes également, ajouta Ron. Ils veulent généraliser cette manière de restituer leurs reportages.

— Bienvenue dans l’ère de l’audiovisuel, commenta Audrey avec un petit sourire.

— Maintenant que les Pensines sont mieux connues du grand public, va-t-on en commercialiser ? s’enquit Harry.

— Ça ne va pas ? protesta Ron. Tu imagines que tout le monde puisse mettre ses souvenirs privés dans une Pensine et les montrer à n’importe qui ? J’oserais plus me déshabiller devant personne !

— Quel dommage ! J’aimerais tellement voir ça dans la Pensine de quelqu’un d’autre, susurra Hermione, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres des membres de la famille.

— Je peux t’arranger ça, proposa Harry, générant les rires.

— Je pense qu’il est maintenant clair pour tout le monde que la généralisation des Pensines est une mauvaise idée, insista Hermione en reprenant son sérieux. Ce serait ouvrir la voie à toutes sortes de chantages et de malveillances.

Harry songea à celle qui dormait derrière ses vieilles robes mais se borna à un simple :

— Tu as raison, comme toujours.

Au regard que lui lança Ginny, il comprit qu’il était prié, dès leur retour à la maison, d’ajouter un sortilège de Protection sur leur précieux artefact. Les souvenirs de Dumbledore et de Rogue n’étaient pas à mettre entre toutes les mains.

— Au ministère, nous sommes en train de plancher sur une réglementation de l’utilisation des Pensines, reprit Hermione. Pour commencer, la législation qui en limite la détention par les particuliers et en impose la déclaration auprès du ministère reste d’actualité.

— Oups, fit Harry.

— Tu en as une ? demanda Angelina.

Même Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec surprise. Il réalisa qu’il ne leur en avait jamais parlé, tant les images qu’elle contenait étaient de nature privée.

— Un héritage, expliqua-t-il. J’ignorais que je devais la déclarer. Tu ne vas pas me dénoncer, hein ? ajouta-t-il en direction de sa belle-sœur.

— Désolée, mais la loi est la loi. Je vous informe que vous êtes convoqué, demain, huit heures précises, dans le bureau du commandant des Aurors, lui signifia Angelina d’un ton sévère. Ne le faites pas attendre, il n’est pas de bonne humeur le matin.

— Pardon ? s’insurgea Harry déclenchant des ricanements.

— Pour en revenir aux Pensines de presse, continua Hermione imperturbable, leur usage sera réglementé pour que la vie privée des personnes soit protégée, sans pour autant empiéter sur le droit à l’information.

— Difficile équilibre, estima Percy.

— La règle sera qu’on ne doit pas diffuser des images privées ou de lieux privés sans l’accord des intéressés, sauf si c’est indispensable pour apporter la preuve d’une information importante.

— Qui jugera ce qui est suffisamment important pour justifier l’usage d’une image privée ? demanda Arthur.

— Une commission paritaire constituée de membres du Magenmagot et de journalistes, l’informa Hermione. On pourra la saisir si on s’estime mis à mal par une diffusion par Pensine. Si l’abus est avéré, le plaignant sera indemnisé. En cas de mauvaise foi de la part du journaliste, celui-ci pourra être condamné à verser une amende, ainsi que le journal qui l’emploie. En cas de récidive, cela pourra aller jusqu’à l’interdiction d’exercer, mais les conditions pour prononcer une telle condamnation seront draconiennes. Il ne faut pas qu’on s’en serve pour museler la presse, conclut-elle.

— Ça ne va pas être évident, soupira Angelina anticipant sans doute les difficultés à mettre la nouvelle législation en pratique.

— On s’en sort plus ou moins dans le monde moldu, assura Audrey.

— Ils ont Rita Skeeter, chez les Moldus ? interrogea Ginny visiblement pas convaincue.

— Ils ont pire ! garantit Audrey.

— C’est censé nous rassurer ? interrogea Bill.

— Eh bien… hésita Audrey, il faut reconnaître que de notre côté les mentalités ont évolué et que notre perception de ce qu’il est convenable ou non de montrer est devenue de plus en plus permissive. Mais c’est un choix de société. Pendant longtemps, les films moldus étaient tenus par des règles très strictes, et la bienséance prévalait sur la liberté artistique. Par exemple, dans les années 50, on ne montrait jamais deux personnes assises sur le même lit, et les scénaristes devaient trouver des images symboliques pour montrer où un couple en était dans sa relation.

— De toute manière, il y a des choses qu’on ne peut pas montrer, remarqua Molly. Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l’air dubitatif de sa belle-fille. On ne montre pas… tout, quand même !

Elle jeta un regard furtif vers la partie de la pièce où jouaient les enfants pour vérifier qu’aucune oreille innocente ne suivait la conversation.

— C’est plus explicite de nos jours, répondit prudemment Audrey.

— Arthur ! s’indigna Molly. Tu ne m’avais pas dit ça.

Son mari était toujours féru de technologie moldue et il sortait régulièrement du monde sorcier. Il lui arrivait même d’aller au cinéma, généralement seul ou avec Ron et Hermione, car Molly n’appréciait pas ces sorties.

— Tu m’as dit que cela ne t’intéressait pas, ma chérie, opposa-t-il.

— Nous nous assurons que Papa ne voie que des films très convenables, assura Ron très sérieusement.

Le regard que sa mère porta sur lui montra qu’elle ne prenait pas ses affirmations pour gallion comptant.

— Je pense que je préfère rester dans une bienheureuse ignorance, décida-t-elle.

Son fils et son mari opinèrent, montrant qu’ils estimaient que c’était l’attitude la plus sage.

— Mais Ron, est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ces Pensines ? s’inquiéta Molly.

— Maman, soit nous choisissons de vivre comme le préconise Magie, Quidditch et Tradition, en complète autarcie, ce qui implique de nous couper au maximum du monde moldu et décourager les mariages mixtes qui nous apportent du sang neuf, soit nous acceptons le brassage culturel et génétique. Pour que ce brassage ne soit pas une assimilation pure et simple, il nous faut nous approprier les trouvailles moldues tout en les mettant en œuvre à notre manière.

— Mais ces Pensines…

— Permettent de voir comment vivent d’autres peuples à l’autre bout de la terre sans quitter l’Angleterre, compléta Ron avec passion. Elles peuvent garder la trace des évènements historiques, pour que la mémoire ne s’éteigne pas. Avec une de ces Pensines de presse, Ginny pourra montrer les rites africains, américains, asiatiques à ses visiteurs et leur donner l’impression d’être allés à la rencontre de tous ces sorciers étrangers. Tu te rends compte de ce que cela peut nous apporter ?

— Je pourrai en avoir une ? demanda avidement Ginny.

— Attends que les décrets soient sortis et fais une demande, lui répondit Hermione.

— Je te fais confiance, mon chéri, répondit Molly à son fils. Je sais que tu fais ce qu’il faut.

— Je fais ce que je crois être le mieux, corrigea Ron d’un ton grave, comme soudainement dégrisé. Seul l’avenir nous dira si c’est nous ou MQT qui avait raison.

— Tu prends en compte leurs arguments, rappela Hermione. Et tu n’es pas tout seul. Si les autres maîtres de guilde te suivent, c’est qu’ils pensent comme toi. Tu ne portes pas seul le poids de l’avenir du monde sorcier sur tes épaules.

— Je sais, mais c’est lourd quand même, fit mélancoliquement Ron.

— C’est pour ça qu’on s’y met tous, lui rappela Harry lui donnant une bourrade. Dis, quand tu étais jeune tu voulais être à ma place. Qu’en penses-tu, maintenant ?

— J’étais très con, reconnut Ron.

— Pas devant les enfants ! scandèrent les mères de famille.

— Ron, soupira Molly d’une voix faussement désespérée, mais qu’est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

* * *

 

La présence de Mélusine est un hommage aux _Secrets d’Hermione_ , la merveilleuse fic de **Miss Teigne**.


	13. XIII : Un problème de sommeil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : du 1er juillet au 18 novembre 2013

Le mois de juillet ramena Teddy et Victoire dans leurs foyers. Comme les autres années, toute la famille migra vers le Terrier. La petite Lucy, la fille de Percy et Audrey, étant née quelques mois auparavant, il y avait désormais treize enfants, s’étageant entre quinze ans et six mois. Douze adultes s’y ajoutaient, treize quand Charlie était là. Tous logeaient sur place.

Ginny, comme l’été précédent, était très occupée par son musée car elle faisait face à un afflux de visiteurs qui profitaient des vacances pour y mener leur progéniture. Elle n’avait pas encore récupéré de Pensine de presse, mais les expériences magiques qu’elle voulait faire partager aux visiteurs étaient d’ores et déjà scénarisées sur le papier. Fleur et Andromeda l’assistaient, mais voulaient également profiter de la présence de leurs collégiens avant qu’ils ne repartent à Poudlard.

Après un vilain rhume qui avait tourné en bronchite l’hiver précédent, Arthur avait officiellement pris sa retraite. Son adjoint le plus proche, qu’il formait à cette fin depuis plusieurs années, avait pris sa place. Percy par contre était très occupé. En effet, son efficace adjoint, Adrian Ackerley, avait été muté au département de la Justice magique. Percy avait dû reprendre tous ses dossiers.

Harry, qui suivait avec intérêt la carrière de ce charmant homme, comprenait bien la manœuvre. Il s’était fait connaître du grand public en représentant l’Angleterre durant le Tournoi des Trois sorciers et avait montré qu’il avait une envergure internationale en négociant les échanges scolaires. Ackerley se rapprochait maintenant de ceux qui voteraient directement pour choisir le ministre qui succéderait à Kingsley à la fin de son mandat : les membres du Magenmagot.

— Tu as eu l’occasion de travailler avec Ackerley ? demanda Harry à Ron au cours de l’été.

— Bien sûr, puisque le service de Contrôle de l’équipement magique fait partie du département de Percy.

— Donc il s’est déjà fait connaître des maîtres de guilde, comprit Harry. Et comment va-t-il faire pour les personnalités ?

— Oh, ne t’en fais pas pour lui, il a un réseau incroyable, intervint Hermione. Il connaît tout le monde.

— Caedmon Selwyn a-t-il une chance ? interrogea Ginny.

— Bien sûr, répondit son frère. Tu crois qu’il est resté les bras croisés depuis sa dernière défaite ? Il vient régulièrement nous voir et exposer ses arguments.

— Et qui sont ? s’enquit Harry.

— Davantage de régulation pour les produits venant du côté moldu, moins de taxes pour ce qui est purement sorcier. Des choses comme ça.

— Ça tente tes collègues ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— Certains, reconnut Ron, les mêmes qu’il y a cinq ans. C’est le Magenmagot qui sera décisif, conclut-il. Ce sont eux qui peuvent faire basculer le vote.

— Nous en sommes conscients, assura Percy qui avait écouté la conversation. Adrian est confiant.

— Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à voter, décida Harry. Je préfère m’en tenir à mes criminels. Je suis fait pour l’action, moi, pas pour la politique.

Côté criminalité, l’été fut relativement calme à la grande satisfaction de Harry qui ne demandait qu’à rentrer tôt et s’installer dans le jardin entouré de sa famille. Comme les années précédentes, Teddy travaillait chez Ron et George. Il trouva cependant le temps de discuter un peu avec Harry. Il lui confia qu’il trouvait les filles compliquées et qu’il avait bien du mal à savoir ce qu’elles attendaient de lui en tant que petit ami. Son parrain lui avoua qu’il n’avait aucune compétence sur la question et l’envoya voir Hermione qui se fit un plaisir de lui exposer la psychologie des adolescentes.

— Ce que j’ai surtout compris, c’est qu’il ne faut pas que je m’étonne de ne rien y comprendre, rapporta Teddy après sa séance explicative.

— Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t’aider davantage, s’excusa Harry. Je suppose que c’est comme lancer un sortilège. On ne peut apprendre qu’en pratiquant.

— Y’a plus désagréable comme matière à réviser, remarqua Teddy.

— Alors, profites-en, lui conseilla Harry qui de son côté n’avait pas pu y consacrer autant de temps que ses camarades, trop occupé à lutter contre les mages noirs et autres traîtres.

L’été passa comme toujours trop rapidement et, début septembre, la famille Potter au grand complet accepta l’invitation en France des parents Delacour. Les années précédentes, après l’été familial au Terrier, Harry et Ginny avaient choisi de partir en amoureux. Mais cette fois-là, ils s’étaient accordés sur leur désir d’avoir leurs enfants auprès d’eux. Lily avait désormais cinq ans et pouvait les suivre en promenade ou dans leurs visites. Il était temps également de montrer d’autres lieux et d’autres pays aux deux grands, qui avaient sept et huit ans.

Ils apprécièrent tous les cinq ces retrouvailles et ne regrettèrent pas d’avoir fait rater deux semaines de classe aux enfants.

*

Au cours du mois de novembre, un lundi matin, Pritchard signala à Harry :

— Tiens, tu devrais jeter un coup d’œil là-dessus.

Il lui tendit le rapport de l’équipe de garde de la veille. Ils avaient été appelés par Ste-Mangouste en début de soirée. Au vu des premiers témoignages, un certain Jerold Plunkett était parti faire un tour dans les airs avec son frère, Edmund. Jerold Plunkett avait eu un malaise et était tombé de son balai. Son compagnon avait plongé pour tenter de le secourir, mais l’accidenté avait déjà heurté le sol. Affolé, Edmund Plunkett s’était saisi du corps de Jerold et l’avait transplané à Ste-Mangouste qui n’avait pu que constater le décès. L’hôpital avait alerté les Aurors en indiquant qu’ils faisaient les vérifications d’usage. Jusque-là, rien d’extraordinaire. Ce genre d’accident arrivait une ou deux fois par an malgré les interdictions de survoler le territoire de cette façon.

Le rapport du médicomage qui complétait le dossier, arrivé tôt le matin même, donnait une tonalité différente à l’incident : le guérisseur chargé de l’examen du corps avait détecté des traces d’une potion de sommeil dans le sang de la victime. Il était en outre indiqué que le décédé était lui-même guérisseur de son état.

— On est bons pour une enquête de fond, commenta Harry.

— Ça m’en a tout l’air, souscrivit Pritchard.

— Plunkett, ce nom me dit quelque chose, fit pensivement Harry.

— Cette famille possède le Magicobus, le renseigna son adjoint.

— Ah oui, c’est ça. J’espère que cela ne va pas désorganiser le service.

— Si je peux me permettre, tu devrais prendre cette enquête sous ta responsabilité. Il va sans doute falloir poser des questions indiscrètes, et les sorciers importants le pardonnent plus facilement au Survivant qu’à un obscur Auror.

— Tu as raison. Je pense que je vais prendre Wellbeloved, pour travailler avec moi.

— Très bon choix.

Harry aimait bien Richard Wellbeloved, le partenaire d’Angelina. C’était un Auror ancienne génération, très sympathique et d’un calme à toute épreuve, ce qui le rendait précieux pour les enquêtes délicates. C’était un sang-pur qui ne cachait pas ses tendances traditionalistes, mais il avait l’esprit assez ouvert pour débattre de ses opinions avec des sorciers progressistes, sans que la discussion ne s’envenime.

Lors de l’enquête sur les incendies des maisons de sang-purs, il n’avait pas hésité à interpeller le ministre de la Magie pour protester contre une manière de mener l’enquête qu’il estimait trop politique. Harry le savait capable de lui indiquer son éventuel désaccord sur ses méthodes, sans que cela tourne au rapport de force comme c’était le cas avec Muldoon.

Harry fit venir Wellbeloved dans son bureau et lui fit un résumé de l’affaire. Le dossier médical, rempli par Edmund Plunkett, le témoin de l’accident, indiquait _Le_ _Relais de Poste_ comme lieu de résidence. Ils allaient commencer par là.

— On pourrait y aller en Magicobus, fit remarquer le nouveau partenaire de Harry.

— Oui, ça serait de circonstance, admit-il. Ça nous évitera de marcher depuis la cheminée publique la plus proche.

En règle générale, il évitait ce moyen de transport car il le trouvait encore plus désagréable que le réseau de Cheminette. Mais pour une fois…

Un quart d’heure plus tard, l’épaule endolorie, il examinait la magnifique demeure devant laquelle il avait été déposé.

— Joli petit manoir, souffla Wellbeloved.

— Oui, pas mal, admit Harry en sonnant à la porte.

Le battant sculpté s’effaça devant un elfe de maison, vêtu d’un torchon impeccable.

— Ces messieurs désirent ? pépia la créature.

— Nous sommes les Aurors Wellbeloved et Potter, les introduisit Harry. Nous sommes bien chez Mr Jerold Plunkett ?

— Non, Monsieur Potter, le détrompa l’elfe en le saluant bien bas en signe de respect. Vous êtes chez Mr Ulysses Plunkett, l’oncle du pauvre Monsieur Jerold.

— Où est la maison de Monsieur Jerold ? questionna Harry.

— À Norwich, le renseigna l’elfe. Mais Madame Nell, sa femme, est ici aujourd’hui.

— Et Mr Edmund Plunkett ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— Il demeure au hameau de Bodmin Moor mais lui aussi est resté chez Monsieur Ulysses pour la nuit. Nous sommes tous très tristes pour ce pauvre Monsieur Jerold.

— Merci pour ces précieux renseignements, dit Harry. Pouvons-nous être reçus par Monsieur Ulysses ?

Les deux Aurors furent introduits dans le large vestibule, et l’elfe partit en trottinant chercher son maître. Il fut très vite de retour :

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Monsieur Ulysses va vous recevoir dans le salon.

Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce en même temps qu’un homme très corpulent aux cheveux blancs, qui rappela à Harry le professeur Slughorn. En temps normal, son aspect devait être jovial, mais ses yeux rouges et son expression attristée montraient à quel point il était affecté par le drame.

— Monsieur Potter, c’est un honneur de recevoir votre visite, commença-t-il, tentant manifestement de faire bonne figure. Je crains être un hôte bien piètre, malheureusement. Nous sommes tous sous le choc du décès soudain de mon neveu.

— Veuillez recevoir nos condoléances, lui répondit gravement Harry. Je suis désolé de venir vous importuner dans un tel moment, mais ce genre de disparition soudaine fait obligatoirement l’objet d’une enquête.

— Je suppose qu’il faut donc en passer par là, en prit-il son parti. Mais je suis d’une impolitesse… je vous en prie, prenez un siège.

L’homme avait manifestement l’habitude d’évoluer en société et arrivait presque à masquer sa douleur derrière les formules convenues. Harry commença par présenter son partenaire, déclina la boisson qu’on lui proposait et entra dans le vif du sujet :

— Pourriez-vous nous indiquer ce que vous savez sur cet accident ?

Ils tirèrent du récit du vieil homme que la famille — sa belle-sœur, ses trois neveux et leurs épouses — avait déjeuné dans cette maison la veille à midi. Ce genre de réunion avait lieu à peu près une fois par mois, mais Ulysses voyait encore plus souvent ses neveux dont il était très proche. Une fois le repas terminé, Jerold et Edmund étaient allés faire un petit tour en balai, comme ils le faisaient régulièrement.

— Je sais que c’est en principe interdit, commenta Ulysses à ce point du récit. Mais ils faisaient bien attention de s’appliquer des sorts d’invisibilité, et leur balai est recouvert de Repousse-Moldus pour davantage de sécurité. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

— Les Aurors ne se préoccupent pas de ce genre de délit, le rassura Harry. C’est du ressort du département des Transports magiques… Vous devez y connaître du monde, je suppose, ajouta-t-il.

— Oui, bien entendu, je m’y rends régulièrement pour affaires, confirma Ulysses.

— Donc, vos deux neveux se sont envolés après le déjeuner, le relança Harry.

— Oui, vers quinze heures. Nous ne nous doutions de rien. Edmund est revenu vers dix-huit heures et nous a appris…

L’homme ne put continuer. Il porta une main à ses yeux comme pour en cacher les larmes et resta de longues secondes avant de regarder de nouveau les Aurors.

— Quelle tragédie, murmura-t-il alors d’une voix brisée.

— Excusez-moi d’insister, dit doucement Harry, mais j’ai besoin de savoir ce que votre neveu vous a dit exactement.

— Que vouliez-vous qu’il dise ? Que son frère était tombé de son balai et qu’il était…

Là encore, il ne put continuer sa phrase.

— Nous supposons que votre neveu a mangé et bu quand il était ici. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer ce qu’il a ingéré ?

Ulysses les regarda avec surprise avant de dire d’une voix hésitante :

— Le déjeuner, comme tout le monde.

— Vous avez pris un apéritif, un digestif ? s’enquit Harry.

— Un apéritif, puis tout le monde a pris du café

— Quel apéritif ? demanda Harry, sachant qu’il était plus facile d’administrer un produit dans un verre pris au salon qu’autour d’une table où les plats étaient partagés.

— Un whisky Pur-Feu je crois, répondit l’oncle en tournant les yeux vers les portes en bois qui marquaient sans doute l’emplacement du bar.

Wellbeloved s’en approcha et ouvrit le meuble d’un mouvement de baguette.

— Est-ce ce flacon ? demanda-t-il en montrant une jolie bouteille ouvragée qui contenait un liquide dont la couleur se rapprochait le plus de la boisson indiquée.

— C’est ça.

— Qui l’a servi ? continua Harry, laissant Wellbeloved faire les relevés nécessaires.

— Je crois que c’est Edmund, lui apprit Ulysses.

— Et ensuite, vous avez tous mangé la même chose à table ou votre neveu a-t-il pris des aliments particuliers ?

— Je ne comprends pas le sens de vos questions, fit Ulysses en fronçant les sourcils.

— Votre neveu s’est endormi sur son balai, nous en recherchons la cause, explicita sommairement Harry. A-t-il des problèmes de sommeil ?

— Pas à ma connaissance, indiqua Ulysses.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Ulysses répondit à la question première :

— Il a mangé les mêmes plats que nous à table et a ensuite pris du café comme tout le monde après le repas.

— Qui a fait le service à table ?

— Notre elfe. Est-ce important ?

— À ce stade, tout est important, répliqua Harry. Je suppose que toute la vaisselle qui a servi hier est déjà lavée.

— Sans doute que oui, notre elfe est très consciencieux.

Harry entendit son partenaire refermer les portes du bar et décida de passer à l’interrogatoire suivant :

— Pouvons-nous parler à Mr Edmund Plunkett ? demanda-t-il.

— Il est dans la bibliothèque, je crois, répondit leur hôte. Je vais vous y mener.

Les deux Aurors suivirent le vieil homme dans un corridor joliment décoré de lustres torsadés et de gravures représentant des moyens de transport : les différentes versions du Magicobus, mais aussi des balais, le Poudlard Express et même des tapis volants. Ulysses poussa une porte et entra, les Aurors juste derrière lui. Deux personnes se tenaient dans la pièce : un homme bien bâti, les cheveux bruns, et une femme blonde tout de noir vêtue. Celle-ci se trouvait dans les bras de son compagnon, le front contre l’épaule de celui-ci.

Harry s’arrêta tandis qu’Ulysses s’approchait du couple et disait d’une voix douce.

— Viens, ma petite, ta tante te cherchait. On va aller la retrouver.

Il détacha en douceur la femme de l’étreinte de l’homme et l’entraîna vers la sortie en la soutenant. Avant de sortir, il lança :

— Ces messieurs veulent te parler, Edmund.

L’homme avait une expression hagarde et les yeux injectés de sang. Il regarda sans les voir les visiteurs pendant plusieurs secondes avant de demander :

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Nous sommes les Aurors Wellbeloved et Potter, expliqua Harry. Nous devons déterminer ce qui a causé le décès de votre frère.

— J’ai déjà tout expliqué à l’hôpital, fit douloureusement l’homme endeuillé.

— Nous avons une copie de ce que vous avez déclaré, admit Harry. Mais cela n’explique pas comment votre frère s’est endormi sur son balai. Je suis désolé, mais nous devons vous poser quelques questions.

Le frère éploré secoua la tête comme s’il doutait de l’utilité de leur démarche, mais il se recula et s’assit sur l’un des sièges de la pièce en les invitant d’un geste à en faire autant.

— Votre frère avait-il des problèmes de sommeil ? commença Harry.

— Il ne m’en a jamais parlé, répondit le frère.

— Avait-il l’air fatigué avant que vous ne vous envoliez ? continua le commandant des Aurors.

— Non, pas du tout. C’est même lui qui a insisté pour que nous allions jusqu’à la côte parce qu’il avait envie de voir la mer.

Il s’interrompit puis s’exclama d’une voix brisée :

— Si j’avais refusé, on serait peut-être rentrés avant qu’il n’ait un coup de barre et s’endorme en volant !

Il se plia en deux, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête reposant sur ses mains. Son corps se mit à tressauter sous les sanglots silencieux.

Harry échangea un regard avec son partenaire. Si la douleur était sincère, il serait cruel de continuer l’interrogatoire. Dans le cas contraire, ils auraient le temps de le réinterroger.

— Nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard, proposa doucement Harry.

Il fit signe à son coéquipier et ils sortirent de la pièce.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— On interroge les autres. Il faut qu’on détermine si la victime a montré des signes de somnolence avant de partir. Il faut aussi qu’on sache si quelqu’un avait intérêt à ce que Jerold disparaisse.

Harry suivit le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés et retrouva le vestibule. Il examina les portes qui donnaient sur l’endroit et poussa celle qui se trouvait derrière l’escalier. Comme il le supposait, elle donnait sur un corridor qui menait à la cuisine où il retrouva l’elfe qui leur avait ouvert.

— Comment t’appelles-tu ? demanda Harry à la créature.

— On m’appelle Catena, répondit l’elfe. Que puis-je pour ces messieurs ?

— As-tu vu Jerold Plunkett partir hier ?

— Non, Monsieur Potter, j’étais ici à ranger la cuisine.

— C’est toi qui as servi à table ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— Oui, Monsieur l’Auror.

— Jerold Plunkett t’a-t-il semblé fatigué ?

— Pas spécialement, Monsieur l’Auror.

— L’as-tu vu prendre une potion ou boire quelque chose que les autres n’ont pas pris ? continua Wellbeloved.

— Non, Monsieur.

— Pourrais-tu nous montrer les verres, couverts ou assiettes dans lesquels il a bu ou mangé ?

— J’ai fait la vaisselle dans l’après-midi, leur dit la créature d’un ton hautain. Je ne laisse pas traîner les affaires sales ! Tout est rangé à sa place !

— D’accord, c’était juste pour savoir, tenta de l’apaiser Harry. Nous aimerions parler à Mrs Nell Plunkett, maintenant. Peux-tu aller la chercher ?

Catena les escorta dans le salon et alla chercher la veuve. Quand elle les rejoignit, ils la reconnurent : c’était la jeune femme qu’Edmund était en train de réconforter quand ils étaient allés le rejoindre dans la bibliothèque. Ils ne tirèrent pas grand-chose de l’entretien. Elle n’avait remarqué aucune fatigue chez son mari avant son départ et assura qu’il ne prenait aucune potion pour dormir ni n’avait de problème de sommeil. Il n’avait pas non plus été astreint à des gardes de nuit depuis plusieurs mois, ce qui aurait pu expliquer des troubles de son cycle circadien. Elle-même n’avait jamais eu besoin de prendre de potion de sommeil et, à sa connaissance, il n’y en avait pas chez eux.

— Êtes-vous rentrée chez vous depuis le drame ? s’enquit Harry.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Harry continua son interrogatoire et apprit qu’elle était mariée à Jerold depuis un an seulement. Le couple n’avait pas d’enfant. Quand il eut posé toutes les questions prévues, Harry demanda :

— Autorisez-vous que nous envoyions quelqu’un chez vous vérifier votre pharmacopée ?

— Je… Oui, je suppose.

— Pourriez-vous débloquer la cheminée pour mon collègue ? insista Harry.

Prise de court, elle se dirigea vers l’âtre du salon et jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dedans. Wellbeloved se dépêcha de la rejoindre pour partir avec elle. Elle fut de retour quelques secondes plus tard l’air déboussolé, sans doute étonnée par la requête qui lui avait été adressée.

— J’aimerais parler à votre tante, maintenant, requit Harry.

— Je vais la chercher, annonça-t-elle avant de traverser le vestibule pour se diriger vers l’escalier.

Mrs Bettany Plunkett avait l’air aussi bouleversée que son mari. Harry la fit asseoir avant de commencer son interrogatoire. Elle n’avait pas remarqué de somnolence chez son neveu et confirma qu’il n’était marié que depuis un an. Quand Harry lui demanda si le couple lui semblait heureux, elle eut l’air désarçonnée par la question. Avant qu’elle ne puisse commencer à répondre, son époux entra brusquement dans la pièce :

— Puis-je savoir à quoi rime cette enquête, demanda-t-il d’un ton rogue. Ma nièce vient de m’informer que vous lui avez demandé l’ouverture de sa cheminée !

— Effectivement, répondit Harry d’une voix calme.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose pareille ? tonna Ulysses qui semblait de plus en plus en colère.

Harry décida qu’il était temps de mettre cartes sur table pour s’assurer le concours de celui qui semblait être le chef de famille.

— Votre neveu ne s’est pas endormi par hasard, expliqua-t-il. Une trace importante de potion de sommeil a été retrouvée dans son sang. Nous devons déterminer s’il a ingéré cette substance lui-même, s’il l’a prise par erreur ou, éventuellement, si on la lui a donnée à dessein.

Ulysses Plunkett ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction tandis que son épouse laissait échapper une exclamation d’horreur. Sans leur laisser le temps de se reprendre, Harry demanda :

— Jerold et son frère partaient-ils systématiquement en balade quand ils mangeaient chez vous chaque mois ?

— Oui, généralement, reconnut Ulysses.

— Pensez-vous que, dans ces conditions, votre neveu aurait pris une potion de sommeil avant de venir chez vous ?

— Il était guérisseur, rappela le propriétaire du Magicobus en se laissant tomber sur la chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu’il ne faut pas prendre avant de monter sur un balai.

— Mais vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu’on lui a fait boire cette potion à son insu ! s’insurgea Mrs Plunkett.

— Je n’en sais rien, temporisa Harry. Cela peut être une erreur. Mais, puisque nous sommes dans les suppositions, qui héritera des biens de votre neveu ?

Les Plunkett échangèrent un regard horrifié. Plusieurs secondes s’écoulèrent avant qu’Ulysses ne réponde :

— Son épouse, je suppose, sauf s’il a fait un testament contraire. Il doit bien avoir quelques économies, mais rien qui ne justifie… des mesures aussi radicales. Il vit bien, mais c’est parce qu’il a un salaire confortable. À part la maison, je doute que Nell récupère grand-chose.

Harry hocha la tête mais il savait qu’on pouvait avoir des surprises au moment de l’ouverture des testaments. En attendant, il devait continuer à rassembler des indices sur ce qui s’était passé avant le décès.

— Y a-t-il des personnes que je n’ai pas vues et qui étaient présentes hier ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, notre autre neveu Marvin, le cousin germain de Jerold et Edmund. Il était venu avec sa mère et son épouse, l’informa Bettany.

— De quelle manière Marvin, Jerold et Edmund vous sont apparentés ? questionna Harry qui commençait à être perdu.

Ce fut Ulysses qui répondit :

— J’avais deux frères, Basileus et Donatien. Basileus est mort lors d’une attaque de Mangemorts sur le Chemin de Traverse durant la Première Guerre. Nous avons fait notre possible pour aider Doraleen, la mère de Marvin, quand elle s’est retrouvée veuve avec un enfant en bas âge. Mon cadet, Donatien, est décédé avec son épouse moldue à Azkaban pendant l’année des Ténèbres.

Ulysses laissa passer une seconde pour se reprendre avant de continuer :

— Jerold et Edmund sont les enfants de Donatien. Dès que j’ai appris l’arrestation de leurs parents, je suis allé les chercher et je leur ai dit de se réfugier chez moi immédiatement. Ils sont restés cachés dans ma résidence de vacances, jusqu’à la fin de la guerre.

— Je vois. Et votre belle-sœur Doraleen était là hier, se fit confirmer Harry qui avait sorti son carnet pour prendre des notes.

— Oui, c’est ça.

— Vous n’avez pas d’enfants ? s’enquit Harry qui essayait toujours de définir l’étendue de la famille.

— Hélas non, fit Ulysses en échangeant un regard peiné avec son épouse.

— Edmund n’est pas encore marié, continua Mrs Plunkett comme pour ne pas s’appesantir sur son absence de maternité. Marvin et Janet ont deux enfants qui sont à Poudlard. Je suppose que Jerold et Nell espéraient en avoir mais…

Submergée par le chagrin, elle ne put terminer sa phrase.                                

— J’ai besoin de voir Mr et Mrs Marvin Plunkett ainsi que votre belle-sœur Doraleen, indiqua Harry à Ulysses. Où puis-je les trouver ?

*

Avant de se rendre chez les cousins du défunt, Harry contacta par miroir Wellbeloved, qui était toujours chez la veuve, pour savoir s’il en aurait bientôt terminé. Ils convinrent de se retrouver dans l’atrium du ministère. Quelques minutes plus tard, le partenaire de Harry faisait son rapport :

— J’ai récupéré tous les produits liquides qui étaient dans la salle de bains et la cuisine et j’ai lancé tous les sorts de repérage possibles, sans rien détecter d’étrange. J’ai aussi ramené toutes les bouteilles qui auraient pu contenir la potion, ainsi que leur caisse de verre consigné. Je suis passé déposer tout ça au labo de Ste-Mangouste.

— Parfait. Et l’échantillon du whisky de l’apéro ?

— Aussi.

— Très bien. Nous on va aller continuer les interrogatoires.

Marvin Plunkett lui ouvrit lui-même la porte de sa maison. Les Aurors purent constater la forte ressemblance qu’il avait avec son cousin Edmund. Ils expliquèrent la raison de leur visite et demandèrent à interroger séparément les deux époux. Ceux-ci obtempérèrent et Mrs Janet Plunkett sortit de son salon pour laisser le champ libre à l’interrogatoire de son mari.

Marvin commença par redire tout ce que Harry et Wellbeloved savaient déjà : le déjeuner suivi de la promenade habituelle en balai. Non, son cousin ne lui avait jamais parlé de problème de sommeil.

— Je n’arrive pas à y croire, confia-t-il aux Aurors. J’ai l’impression qu’il va passer la porte d’un moment à l’autre ou que je vais me réveiller d’un cauchemar. C’est invraisemblable qu’il ne soit plus là. Il est trop jeune pour disparaître ainsi !

— Et il s’était marié récemment, lança Harry pour amorcer le sujet de l’héritage.

— Cette pauvre Nell, qui se retrouve veuve, à peine un an après son mariage ! C’est terrible. Nous sommes là bien entendu, surtout Edmund.

Harry sentit comme une bougie s’allumer dans sa tête. La plume de Wellbeloved qui s’était immobilisée au-dessus de son carnet lui apprit qu’il n’était pas le seul à se poser des questions.

— Surtout Edmund ? répéta-t-il comme s’il ne comprenait pas.

— Oh ! n’allez pas imaginer des choses, relativisa Marvin. Il se trouve simplement qu’Edmund la connaît depuis plus longtemps que nous, car elle a été sa secrétaire et c’est ainsi qu’elle a rencontré Jerold. Quoi qu’il en soit, nous ferons tout notre possible pour aider cette pauvre petite. Elle fait partie de la famille.

— Bien entendu, répondit Harry.

Leur entretien avec Mrs Marvin Plunkett ne leur apporta aucun élément nouveau. Elle semblait horrifiée par la situation et inquiète pour son mari :

— Il était tellement proche de son cousin, leur confia-t-elle. Jerold était pratiquement un frère pour Marvin. Le pauvre, il est complètement bouleversé par cette perte.

Malgré les perches que lui tendit Harry, Janet ne fit aucune allusion à un lien particulier entre la jeune veuve et son beau-frère Edmund.

— Bon, fit Harry en sortant de là. Plus qu’à voir la mère de Marvin, et on aura fait le tour de ceux qui ont déjeuné avec la victime hier.

Mrs Doraleen Plunkett leur parut sèche par rapport aux autres membres de la famille. Si elle avait pleuré la mort de son neveu, cela ne se voyait pas. Elle répondit à leurs questions avec précision, sans faire de commentaires sur la situation. Harry trouva qu’elle ressemblait à Andromeda par sa manière de réagir devant l’adversité.

Elle confirma à quel point les cousins étaient proches les uns des autres. Enfant, Marvin avait passé beaucoup de temps chez Ulysses et Bettany qui prenaient soin de lui pendant qu’elle-même tenait le magasin que son défunt mari lui avait laissé. De son côté, Donatien venait souvent voir son frère avec sa famille, de sorte que les trois enfants se voyaient régulièrement.

— D’après ce que m’a dit votre fils, il tient le magasin familial avec vous, maintenant, se fit préciser Harry.

— C’est exact.

— Son épouse ne participe pas ? s’enquit Wellbeloved.

À la mention de sa belle-fille, Doraleen serra les lèvres.

— Non, elle préfère tenir son ménage et s’occuper de ses enfants. Son dernier n’est entré à Poudlard que cette année, répondit-elle d’une voix neutre.

Mrs Plunkett ne leur apprit rien d’autre, et les deux Aurors se levèrent pour partir.

— Bon, que penses-tu de tout cela ? demanda Harry à Wellbeloved une fois sorti de la maison.

— Il faudrait peut-être éclaircir les rapports entre la petite veuve et son beau-frère, proposa son coéquipier. Jerold n’avait peut-être pas beaucoup de biens mais il laisse une jeune et jolie épouse !

— Étant donné que, s’il y a complicité entre Edmund et Nell, ils ont largement eu le temps d’accorder leurs versions, ce n’est pas la peine de nous précipiter et lancer ce genre d’accusation sans preuve, jugea Harry. On va plutôt essayer de savoir ce que possédait réellement Jerold et l’état général des finances de tous ceux qu’il laisse derrière lui.

*

Harry rentra chez lui un peu plus tard que d’habitude, ce qui lui fit rater le dîner des enfants. Mais il arriva à temps pour le rituel du coucher et put surveiller le brossage des dents puis lire une histoire à Lily. Officiellement, les garçons étaient trop grands pour cette lecture à haute voix, mais ils venaient quand même se blottir sur le lit de leur sœur pour _rester avec papa._ Puis il embrassa tout le monde et passa d’une chambre à l’autre avec Ginny pour répondre aux dernières doléances et autres marchandages dont l’unique but était de retarder le départ des deux parents.

Ginny et Harry descendirent enfin, promettant de revenir dix minutes plus tard si l’un d’eux ne dormait toujours pas. Ils s’attablèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine pour manger.

— Qu’as-tu fait aujourd’hui ? demanda Harry.

— Rien d’extraordinaire, répondit son épouse. Et toi, tu as passé une bonne journée ?

— Rien de mieux qu’un petit meurtre pour s’occuper.

— C’est toi qui enquêtes ? demanda-t-elle, intéressée.

— Oui, parce que ça s’est passé dans une famille en vue. Je pense que je peux t’en parler, ce sera dans _La Gazette_ demain. C’est le neveu du propriétaire du Magicobus.

— Ulysses Plunkett ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Son neveu Jerold. Tu connais Ulysses ? s’enquit-il.

— Oui, il nous a donné plein d’informations pour la partie du musée qui est sur les transports. C’est de chez lui que viennent nos maquettes du Magicobus et du Poudlard Express. Il a fait un don conséquent en gallions, aussi. Je suis peinée pour lui, je vais lui écrire un mot.

— Utilise un papier à l’en-tête du musée et fait plutôt signer Andromeda ou Fleur, conseilla Harry. Il est fort possible que ce soit un meurtre familial. Il va bientôt me détester, car mon enquête va m’amener à fourrer mon nez dans ses affaires. Que tu communiques personnellement avec lui serait malvenu.

— Tu ne penses quand même pas que c’est lui le coupable ! s’exclama Ginny.

— À ce stade, je ne pense rien mais je n’exclus rien non plus, répondit-il honnêtement.

— Ah, je vois. Tu me raconteras… ce que tu peux me raconter ?

— Oui. Je risque de faire pas mal d’heures tant que cette affaire n’est pas bouclée, désolé.

— Je sais que tu aimes être sur le terrain, Harry. Profites-en et enquête bien.


	14. XIV : La lettre d'amour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : du 19 au 21 novembre 2013

Harry et Wellbeloved consacrèrent leur mardi aux recherches sur la famille Plunkett.

Ils apprirent ainsi que la fortune de la famille appartenait à Ulysses et était en grande partie investie dans son entreprise de transport, laquelle comprenait non seulement le Magicobus, mais aussi le Poudlard Express. L’homme d’affaires possédait également les voitures que le ministère utilisait et était chargé de leur entretien. D’après ce que comprit Harry, le train et les voitures servaient davantage à donner du prestige à l’entreprise qu’à gagner de l’argent. Par contre, le Magicobus était assez rentable et avait permis à Ulysses de capitaliser une somme assez rondelette, qu’il avait investie dans d’autres entreprises, toujours liées aux transports : compagnie de balais, fabrique de poudre de Cheminette. Il avait même des intérêts dans une entreprise étrangère qui distribuait des tapis volants sur le marché indien.

Jerold, par contre, ne possédait que la maison où il vivait, héritée de ses parents. Il vivait à son aise cependant, car son salaire était confortable. Son épouse était sa légataire universelle.

— Elle ne récupère pas grand-chose, jugea Wellbeloved.

— C’est Ulysses qu’il est intéressant de tuer, nota Harry.

— Rien ne dit qu’il n’est pas le prochain sur la liste, remarqua son partenaire. Jerold n’est qu’un coup d’essai ou l’échelon inférieur. Qui hériterait d’Ulysses s’il passait la baguette à gauche ?

— Visiblement, Edmund est le seul des trois neveux qui travaille avec son oncle. Mais il n’est pas forcément le seul héritier, remarqua Harry en compulsant ses documents. Il serait plus logique que ce soit l’épouse en premier, puis tous les neveux ensuite.

— L’héritage n’est pas une piste à exclure mais celle du frère rival amoureux est quand même plus simple, jugea Wellbeloved. Surtout que, s’il épouse la veuve, il récupère la maison de ses parents.

— Pour le moment, nous n’avons aucune preuve pour étayer cette relation, rappela Harry.

— Mais notre expérience nous a appris que les meurtres ont trois sortes de raisons : le fric, les affaires de fesses et la lutte de pouvoir. Pour le fric, il n’y a pas grand-chose pour le moment, et pas de pouvoir puisque le défunt travaillait à son compte. Il ne reste que la jolie veuve.

— On va creuser de ce côté, accepta Harry.

Ils se penchèrent également sur les loisirs des divers membres de la famille. Il fallait parfois quelques jours pour faire remonter les informations mais, a priori, aucun n’avait de vice secret : pas de maîtresse dépensière, pas d’inclination pour les jeux de hasard, pas de consommation de produits illégaux.

Ils reçurent également les analyses du laboratoire de l’hôpital. Il n’y avait aucune trace de potion de sommeil dans aucun des échantillons qui leur avaient été soumis. La victime n’avait donc pas ce type de produit dans sa pharmacie, ce qui accréditait la thèse de l’empoisonnement criminel. Par ailleurs, le mystère demeurait sur la manière dont il l’avait absorbé chez son oncle.

*

L’enterrement devait se tenir le jour suivant. Une annonce dans le carnet de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ indiquait que les funérailles se feraient dans la plus stricte intimité.

— Je ne veux pas les déranger, indiqua Harry à Wellbeloved. Je vais y aller tout seul en utilisant ma cape d’invisibilité.

C’est ainsi qu’il assista à la mise en terre de la victime. Il n’y avait que la proche famille, ceux qu’il avait déjà interrogés. L’oncle et la tante du défunt étaient toujours aussi effondrés. Serrés l’un contre l’autre, on pouvait se demander lequel des deux soutenait son conjoint.

Nell Plunkett ne pleurait plus mais croisait convulsivement ses bras autour d’elle comme pour se protéger du froid. Elle avait le regard fixe, et Harry se demanda si elle voyait ce qui se déroulait devant elle. C’est Doraleen, la mère de Marvin, qui se chargeait de la réconforter, elle-même roide et sans expression.

Edmund et son cousin se chargèrent de faire léviter le cercueil dans la fosse. La baguette du frère du défunt tremblait tellement que Harry craignit que la bière ne dégringole dans la fosse, mais Marvin, son épouse en soutien juste derrière lui, arriva à contrôler la manœuvre.

Une fois la cavité comblée, la famille repartit rapidement, comme s’ils estimaient cette situation trop insupportable pour être prolongée. Le pas hésitant, ils rejoignirent la berline qui devait, Harry le supposait, les ramener chez eux.

*

Le commandant des Aurors ne put cependant pas les laisser en paix bien longtemps. Il leur laissa trois heures pour se reposer et se restaurer avant de retourner frapper à la porte du manoir avec son partenaire. Ce fut Doraleen Plunkett qui leur ouvrit.

— Nous voudrions parler à Mr Edmund Plunkett, exposa Harry après l’avoir poliment saluée.

Il eut droit à un regard inquisiteur, mais la femme n’osa s’opposer au représentant des Aurors et les mena à la bibliothèque avant d’aller chercher le frère de la victime. Edmund avait une mine moins décomposée que le matin au cimetière, mais des poches sous ses yeux trahissaient le manque de sommeil. Était-ce la peine ou les remords qui le tenaient éveillé ?

Dès qu’il fut assis face aux Aurors, Harry attaqua brutalement :

— Quels sont vos sentiments pour votre belle-sœur ?

Edmund sursauta violemment. Il était clair que cette question l’avait troublé.

— Je fais ce qu’il est en mon pouvoir pour l’aider à surmonter ce drame, répondit-il d’une voix tremblante.

— Cela ne me dit pas ce que vous ressentez pour elle, insista Harry.

— Je ne comprends pas la raison de votre question, opposa sèchement le suspect qui semblait s’être ressaisi.

— Avez-vous des sentiments autres que purement fraternels à son égard ? questionna ouvertement Wellbeloved.

— Qui vous a dit une chose pareille ? riposta Edmund.

— Vous ne niez pas, commenta Harry.

Edmund ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, comme s’il n’était pas certain de ce qu’il voulait ou devait dire.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec votre enquête sur le décès de mon frère, finit-il par remarquer. Je n’ai donc pas à répondre à votre question, ni pour nier ni pour confirmer.

— Vraiment ? fit mine de s’étonner Wellbeloved. Mrs Plunkett, après un temps convenable bien entendu, sera bientôt libre de se remarier. Avec vous peut-être. C’est un mobile pour faire disparaître votre frère, donc directement lié à notre enquête.

Edmund les regarda d’un air stupéfait avant d’afficher une expression de dégoût.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a fait imaginer ce scénario, Messieurs, mais vous faites complètement fausse route. Nell est profondément éprise de mon frère, et je doute qu’elle ne songe jamais à se remarier.

— Mais, dans le cas contraire, vous seriez sur les rangs, affirma Wellbeloved.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet d’affirmer cela, fit Edmund d’une voix blanche.

— C’est une très jolie femme et vous semblez proche d’elle, affirma Harry qui n’avait pas manqué de voir le trouble du jeune homme.

Edmund le contempla les lèvres serrées avant de soupirer et de se décider à répondre :

— Je ne sais pas d’où vous tenez cette information, mais je doute que votre informateur vous ait parlé par amour de la justice. Je pense plutôt que c’est une immonde commère qui brode autour de ce qu’elle ne comprend pas.

— Nous voulons comprendre, justement, lui répliqua Harry. Nous serions donc intéressés par votre version. Soyez conscient que par vos mensonges vous ne faites que confirmer les soupçons que nous avons envers vous. Nous vous donnons l’occasion de donner votre version… et de nous prouver que nous avons tort de vous suspecter.

Edmund baissa la tête, et c’est le regard planté vers la moquette qui recouvrait le sol qu’il leur parla :

— Je suis le premier à avoir connu Nell, commença-t-il, et je suis tombé amoureux d’elle très vite. Elle… a beaucoup de qualités. Elle était ma secrétaire, et j’ai fait mon possible pour lui plaire. Puis il se trouve qu’un jour Jerold est passé pour déjeuner avec moi, et je les ai présentés. Ça a été un vrai coup de foudre entre eux. Le mieux était que je m’efface. J’ai demandé au comptable de prendre Nell dans son service et j’ai engagé quelqu’un d’autre pour mon courrier. Je n’ai jamais parlé à Nell de mes sentiments pour elle et je ne pense pas avoir eu le moindre geste déplacé à son égard.

Il releva la tête et regarda les Aurors dans les yeux :

— J’en ai pris mon parti maintenant et je n’éprouve plus pour elle qu’une forte amitié. Elle et mon frère faisaient un très beau couple. Je vous jure sur la mémoire de Jerold que j’étais très heureux pour eux et que je n’aurais jamais rien fait pour les séparer. Je trouve choquant qu’on puisse imaginer autre chose et je vous conseille vivement de prendre vos renseignements auprès d’une autre personne que celle qui vous aussi mal informés. D’ailleurs, je me demande comment elle a pu savoir ça. C’est de l’histoire ancienne et je n’en ai jamais parlé à quiconque.

— Pensez-vous que votre frère était au courant ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— Avant que vous ne me posiez vos questions, j’aurais répondu par la négative, sans hésitation. Mais maintenant… je n’en sais rien, avoua-t-il en accusant le coup. J’espère bien que non.

Il se leva brusquement et leur tourna le dos, les muscles crispés, luttant pour reprendre empire sur lui-même. Harry et Wellbeloved se regardèrent. Wellbeloved haussa légèrement les épaules, comme pour dire _ça peut-être du flan_ , mais Harry avait l’impression que l’homme était sincère.

— Nous vous remercions, Mr Plunkett, dit-il.

Wellbeloved raccompagna Edmund au salon et revint avec la veuve qui avait l’air éperdue. Harry la fit asseoir et lui demanda :

— Mrs Plunkett, étiez-vous au courant que votre beau-frère Edmund éprouve des sentiments amoureux à votre égard ?

La veuve le regarda fixement le visage sans expression avant de froncer les sourcils :

— Pourquoi venez-vous me parler de ça ?

— Nous cherchons à comprendre qui avait intérêt à la disparition de votre mari, éclaircit Harry.

Elle secoua la tête comme si elle n’en croyait pas ses oreilles :

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête mais je pense que vous faites complètement fausse route. D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce qui vous faire croire à l’existence de ces supposés sentiments ?

— Votre beau-frère semble très proche de vous, répondit Harry.

— Évidemment, nous partageons le même deuil ! s’exclama-t-elle. Il est naturel que nous nous réconfortions. Les relations que j’ai avec mon beau-frère sont purement amicales et, s’il ressent autre chose à pour moi, il le cache bien.

— Voulez-vous dire que vous ignorez qu’il est amoureux de vous ? avança Wellbeloved.

— Il ne manifeste aucun sentiment de ce genre à mon égard, répondit-elle fermement.

Elle laissa passer un moment de silence avant de conclure :

— Je trouve ignoble ce que vous sous-entendez avec vos questions. Jamais Edmund n’aurait fait de mal à son frère.

— Nous n’avons jamais évoqué cette possibilité, lui fit remarquer Harry.

— Vos questions sont parfaitement évocatrices, répliqua-t-elle dardant sur le commandant des Aurors un regard flamboyant. J’ai clairement compris où vous voulez en venir et je vous répète que vous perdez votre temps en imaginant ce genre de choses. Mon mari a pris ce produit par erreur, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Personne n’aurait pu le lui faire prendre pour lui faire du mal. C’est immonde d’imaginer cela.

Harry regarda son partenaire pour lui demander silencieusement s’il avait d’autres questions à poser. Celui-ci secoua négativement la tête, et Harry rendit sa liberté à la jeune femme :

— Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir dérangée. Ce sera tout pour l’instant.

Elle se leva vivement et fila vers la porte comme si leur présence lui était devenue insupportable. Juste avant de sortir, cependant, elle demanda, sans se retourner :

— Avez-vous posé les mêmes questions à Edmund ?

— Cela change-t-il quelque chose ? s’enquit Harry.

Sans répondre, elle referma le battant derrière elle, laissant les deux Aurors seuls dans la pièce.

— Ton impression ? demanda Harry à son coéquipier.

— Je ne sais pas. Plunkett aurait mieux fait de nier, commenta Wellbeloved. Après tout, comme il l’a deviné, notre idée ne repose que sur des suppositions, et nous n’aurions pas pu prouver qu’il mentait. Mais il est intelligent et sait sans doute que les meilleurs mensonges sont ceux qui se rapprochent le plus de la vérité.

— À moins qu’il ne soit trop effondré pour raisonner correctement et m’ait cru quand je lui ai dit que cela l’éloignerait de nos soupçons. Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est maigre comme piste, sans compter que nous n’avons aucun début de preuve. Il est temps de définir comment ce somnifère a été administré. Je suppose que toute la famille est encore là pour se remettre de la cérémonie de ce matin. C’est le moment d’organiser une reconstitution de ce fameux repas.

*

On ne peut pas dire que les deux Aurors furent accueillis avec chaleur quand ils se présentèrent au salon où se tenait toute la compagnie.

— Pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda Ulysses d’une voix glaciale propre à décourager toute demande.

— Je suis navré de vous déranger encore, s’excusa Harry, mais nous sommes pratiquement certains que c’est durant le repas que votre neveu a ingéré la potion qui lui a été fatale. Nous avons donc besoin de savoir comment les choses se sont déroulées durant les quatre heures qu’il a passées avec vous avant de partir en promenade.

Il y eut des protestations, Ulysses fit même allusion à de nombreuses connaissances qu’il avait au ministère de la Magie, mais Harry n’en tint pas compte, et le maître de maison n’osa pas le mettre à la porte.

— Pour commencer, dans quel ordre êtes-vous arrivés ici ? commença patiemment l’Auror.

Sans tenir compte de leur mauvaise volonté, il les fit lever : Ulysses et son épouse restèrent dans le salon où ils avaient attendu leurs invités, tandis que ceux-ci se repliaient sur le hall d’accueil où débouchait la cheminée.

— Elle est débloquée pour chacun de nous, précisa Marvin d’une voix maussade.

— C’est moi qui suis arrivé le premier, indiqua Edmund d’un ton las en se plaçant près de l’âtre. Je suis directement allé dans le salon.

— Très bien, faites-le, demanda Harry. Quelle heure était-il ?

Edmund le précisa, et Wellbeloved, qui retraçait sur son carnet le déroulement des évènements, le prit en note.

C’était ensuite Doraleen qui avait pris pied dans le hall. Cinq minutes plus tard, Jerold et sa femme avaient à leur tour débouché de la cheminée. Harry les suivit dans le salon, laissant Wellbeloved noter la suite des arrivées.

Il retrouva le reste de la famille debout, ne sachant comment se comporter.

— Reprenez la place que vous aviez quand Jerold a pénétré dans la pièce, demanda Harry.

Ils s’exécutèrent puis l’Auror demanda :

— Quelqu’un s’est-il levé pour les accueillir ?

Ulysses se remit sur ses jambes, ayant manifestement décidé de coopérer pour en finir au plus vite :

— Ils sont venus vers ma femme, et moi et j’ai serré la main de mon neveu avant d’embrasser Nell.

— Il m’a fait signe de ne pas me lever, continua Bettany, et ils se sont tous les deux penchés pour m’embrasser.

Après un moment d’hésitation, Ulysses et Nell Plunkett s’avancèrent et amorcèrent une étreinte, puis la jeune femme se baissa vers la tante de son mari. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Doraleen et mima un baiser avant d’adresser un vague signe de tête en direction de Edmund.

Harry était pratiquement certain que leur salut avait dû être moins formel mais, après l’interrogatoire dont ils avaient fait l’objet, il n’était pas étonnant qu’ils gardent une réserve marquée l’un envers l’autre en présence des Aurors.

Enfin, la veuve gagna une bergère et se laissa tomber dedans.

— Où s’est installé Jerold ? demanda Harry.

On le lui indiqua, et il prit la place du mort.

— S’est-il passé quelque chose avant que les autres n’arrivent ? questionna-t-il en regardant vers le seuil de la pièce où patientaient Marvin, son épouse et Wellbeloved.

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu’Edmund reconnaisse :

— Je leur ai servi l’apéritif.

Harry le regarda et il se leva après une légère hésitation.

— Que chacun ait en main un verre avec la boisson qu’il avait prise, précisa Harry.

Il y eut un moment de confusion puis les premiers arrivés furent servis, et Edmund tendit d’une main qui tremblait un peu un verre de porto à sa belle-sœur avant d’apporter un whisky Pur-Feu à Harry.

Marvin et Janet firent alors leur entrée. À la façon distante dont Janet et Doraleen reproduisirent leur salut, Harry se vit confirmer sa première impression selon laquelle les deux femmes ne s’aimaient pas beaucoup.

— De la cuisine, Catena a sonné la cloche qui indique que le repas est prêt, et nous sommes passés à table, indiqua Bettany en joignant le geste à la parole.

Tous se levèrent docilement et s’installèrent autour de la longue table de chêne. Une place vide montrait où s’était trouvée la victime. Jerold était placé entre ses deux tantes, Bettany et Doraleen.

— L’entrée, une salade de tomates, était sur la table, continua la maîtresse de maison. Nous l’avons mangée, puis j’ai sonné pour que Catena nous apporte la suite.

— J’aimerais lui parler pour avoir confirmation, interrompit Harry.

Tous se figèrent, et Harry comprit qu’il y avait un problème.

— Cela ne va pas être possible, opposa Ulysses. Nous l’avons retrouvé mort sur sa couche, hier matin.

— Quoi ? s’exclama Harry. C’est maintenant que vous me le dites ?

— Mais, enfin, nous avions autre chose en tête… balbutia Bettany.

Tous le regardaient étonnés, comme s’ils trouvaient incroyable qu’on fasse toute une affaire de cette disparition. Wellbeloved, par contre, écrivait posément sur son carnet.

— Un témoin meurt brutalement, et vous ne le signalez pas immédiatement ? leur reprocha Harry. Quel âge avait-il ?

Ulysses et son épouse se regardèrent.

— On l’avait acheté un peu avant la guerre, je crois, se souvint Bettany.

— Il devait déjà avoir une trentaine d’années à cette époque, compléta son mari. Je peux aller vérifier dans l’acte de vente, si vous voulez, proposa-t-il plein de bonne volonté.

— Inutile. Il n’est visiblement pas mort de vieillesse, répliqua Harry. Était-il malade ?

— Pas à notre connaissance, reconnut Ulysses.

— Et vous savez de quoi il est mort ? insista Harry.

— Non, nous n’allions pas faire venir un vétérimage… c’était trop tard de toute façon, justifia Ulysses visiblement désarçonné par l’attitude de l’Auror.

— Bon, où est-il maintenant ? demanda Harry en tentant de contrôler la rage qui montait en lui.

— Dans le parc, le renseigna Ulysses. Je l’ai mis là-bas pour que le jardinier l’enterre quand il viendra demain.

Harry serra les dents et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il n’était pas là pour défendre la cause des elfes et il avait une enquête sur un meurtre à mener. Or cette disparition soudaine était peut-être un élément important. La créature aurait-elle pu révéler quelque chose ? L’elfe avait-il été l’instrument du premier décès ? Avait-il vu l’assassin perpétrer son forfait ?

— Amenez-moi tout de suite à lui, commanda-t-il à Ulysses.

Toute la compagnie le suivit dans le luxuriant jardin de la propriété des Plunkett. À cent mètres de la maison, près d’un tas de bois, un monceau de branchages marquait la sépulture temporaire du serviteur de la famille. Harry fut soulagé qu’il ne soit pas juste jeté sur un tas d’ordures comme il l’avait craint à un moment.

— Écartez-vous, ordonna-t-il, sans prendre la peine d’être poli.

Il s’approcha avec Wellbeloved et prit une profonde inspiration avant d’écarter les feuillages. Heureusement, il ne faisait pas très chaud, et le petit corps n’était pas trop marqué par les deux journées écoulées.

— Je m’en charge, fit gentiment Wellbeloved qui se dépêcha de lancer les sorts basiques pour déterminer si la créature avait été attaquée par magie. Il prit ensuite des clichés avec son appareil photo avant d’indiquer :

— Il faut l’envoyer à Ste-Mangouste pour le reste.

— Emmène-le, décida Harry. Je vais examiner l’endroit où on l’a découvert.

Toujours suivi par la famille, Harry repartit vers la maison. Ulysses le mena vers une espèce de niche dans la cuisine, tandis que les autres se réfugiaient dans le salon. Du seuil, Harry examina l’endroit. Il était exigu, mais propre et confortable. Il y avait un vrai matelas, et non une paillasse, et l’elfe avait deux caisses qui devaient contenir ses effets personnels. Au mur, étaient pendus une demi-douzaine de torchons.

— Avez-vous nettoyé l’endroit, depuis ? demanda Harry.

— Non, nous avions autre chose à faire. J’ai amené le corps dans le jardin et j’ai tiré le rideau qui ferme sa chambre, c’est tout.

Harry sortit sa baguette pour examiner magiquement l’endroit. Il fit des relevés avant de prendre les empreintes digitales sur les caisses et vérifier superficiellement ce qu’il y avait dedans. Enfin, il examina le lit mais n’y détecta rien de suspect.

Wellbeloved le rejoignit alors qu’il était en train de poser des sceaux magiques, prévoyant d’y revenir quand il en saurait davantage sur les raisons du décès du serviteur. Ils envisagèrent d’entreprendre une fouille complète de la maison avant de renoncer. Si c’était un meurtre, son auteur avait eu plus de vingt-quatre heures pour faire disparaître les éléments de preuve. Autant terminer la reconstitution.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon pour retrouver leurs suspects et la reconstitution du repas reprit. Catena avait amené le poulet coupé en morceaux et entouré de ses pommes de terre au four. Chacun s’était servi en faisant passer le plat d’un convive à l’autre. Ils avaient ensuite pris le dessert, un pudding qui était une spécialité de l’elfe. Ulysses l’avait coupé et servi dans les petites assiettes. Les autres n’avaient fait que passer le pain et le sel.

— Après, nous sommes allés prendre le café au salon, enchaîna Bettany en se levant de la table, docilement suivie par tous les autres.

— Non, Edmund, tu t’es mis dans ce fauteuil, lui rappela Doraleen alors que son neveu par alliance s’apprêtait à s’installer sur le canapé.

— Ah oui, c’est vrai, se souvint Edmund. Et Jarold s’est installé sur la chaise près de moi.

En silence, toute la famille contempla le siège qui se trouvait pour le moment sans occupant. Harry, cette fois, n’osa y prendre place. Il y avait sans doute un meurtrier parmi eux, mais les autres étaient terrassés par le chagrin. Il resta donc debout près de la chaise en demandant :

— Et ensuite ?

— J’ai servi le café, le renseigna Nell. Catena l’avait préparé et posé le plateau sur la desserte, là.

— C’est vous qui avez servi Jerold ? s’enquit Harry.

— Oui, avoua Nell sans hésitation, visiblement persuadée que cette reconstitution était sans objet. J’ai rempli les tasses pour tout le monde, ajouté le sucre et le lait pour tante Bettany, Marvin et tante Doraleen, puis servi chacun.

Harry hocha silencieusement la tête et fit signe de la main de passer au moment suivant.

— Ensuite nous avons parlé, reprit Marvin d’une voix altérée, et, à quinze heures, Edmund s’est levé et est allé dans le vestibule avec Jerold.

S’en fut trop pour la veuve. L’évocation du dernier moment où elle avait vu son mari la fit éclater en sanglots. Harry, qui regardait dans la direction d’Edmund, vit celui-ci esquisser un geste vers elle, vite réprimé. Il tourna ensuite la tête pour cacher son expression pendant que Bettany s’asseyait près de la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras, ses propres joues baignées de larmes.

Harry s’approcha d’Edmund et, d’un signe, l’engagea à sortir. Wellbeloved les suivit dans le vestibule et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il fallut un instant à leur suspect pour pouvoir prononcer d’une voix rauque :

— Catena est venu nous apporter nos capes de vol et nous sommes allés dans le jardin récupérer nos balais.

D’un geste, il montra par la fenêtre une cabane de jardin qui se dressait non loin de l’endroit où avait reposé l’elfe.

— Nous nous sommes envolés et, un quart d’heure plus tard…

Il se tut, les yeux embués. Il déglutit à plusieurs reprises avant de dire d’une voix âpre :

— Si vous en avez terminé, partez ! Nous avons le droit de pleurer mon frère en paix.

— Il est probable que l’un de vous l’ait tué, répliqua Wellbeloved d’une voix calme.

Edmund se tourna vivement vers l’Auror, les yeux durs, visiblement furieux. Mais, une fois de plus, il se maîtrisa et fit volte-face sans répondre, préférant rejoindre les siens dans la pièce d’à côté.

Du regard, Harry interrogea son partenaire.

— Je ne pense pas qu’on en tire davantage aujourd’hui, fit remarquer Wellbeloved. Autant rentrer au ministère et mettre à plat tout ce que nous avons déjà appris.

*

Le lendemain matin, Harry rejoignit Wellbeloved pour tenter de faire le point sur ce qu’ils savaient de l’affaire Plunkett. Angelina, qui était installée juste à côté, sourit à son beau-frère quand elle le vit arriver. Harry savait que Pritchard l’avait affectée au tandem Hobday – Pilgrim tant que Wellbeloved travaillerait avec lui.

La reconstitution de la veille avait déterminé que Edmund et Nell auraient pu empoisonner la victime en lui servant l’un l’apéritif, et l’autre le café. Mais tous les autres lui avaient passé des plats lors du repas. Ils espéraient avoir rapidement les résultats de l’examen du corps de l’elfe. Connaître la raison de sa mort leur permettrait peut-être de relancer l’enquête avec des éléments nouveaux.

Par ailleurs, rien de l’enquête de voisinage qui se poursuivait n’avait fait apparaître de vice secret. Wellbeloved était allé poser des questions dans l’entreprise d’Ulysses Plunkett où Edmund travaillait. Ce dernier faisait l’unanimité auprès du personnel. Beaucoup des employés témoignèrent de leur peine pour la famille, évoquant l’attachement d’Ulysses et d’Edmund pour Jerold, qui passait de temps en temps. Ils s’apitoyèrent sur le terrible veuvage de Nell, qu’ils connaissaient bien car elle avait travaillé plusieurs mois comme secrétaire avant de reprendre ses études juste après son mariage.

Ils s’apprêtaient à partir déjeuner quand Pritchard sortit du bureau du commandant :

— Un certain Marvin Plunkett demande à vous voir. J’ai dit à l’accueil de le laisser passer.

Harry échangea un regard surpris avec son enquêteur avant qu’ils ne se lèvent pour aller réceptionner leur visiteur inattendu sur le palier de l’étage de la Justice magique. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à sortir de l’ascenseur, visiblement nerveux. Il regarda autour de lui, désorienté, ne remarquant Harry et son partenaire que lorsqu’ils vinrent à lui.

— Bonjour, Mr Plunkett, que pouvons-nous pour vous ? demanda civilement Harry.

— Je vous apporte quelque chose que j’ai trouvé… et qui malheureusement est sans doute lié à la mort de mon cousin, articula Marvin comme si les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

— Veuillez nous suivre, lui proposa Harry en le pilotant vers l’une de leurs salles d’interrogatoire afin qu’ils puissent parler sans être dérangés.

Une fois installés, il y eut un long silence, comme si leur témoin se battait contre sa conscience. Harry fit signe à son partenaire de prendre patience. Il sentait que l’homme avait besoin de temps avant de leur indiquer la raison de sa présence. Enfin, Marvin Plunkett se décida :

— Ce matin, nous avons commencé à ranger les affaires de Jerold, expliqua-t-il. Mon épouse a estimé que ce serait trop douloureux pour Nell de le faire toute seule… Je ne sais pas si c’est lié ou non à la mort de mon cousin mais… j’ai pensé qu’il fallait que je vous en parle.

D’une main tremblante, il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le posa sur la table. Harry tira sa baguette et s’en servit pour déplier la feuille sans la toucher. Il se pencha pour déchiffrer l’écriture nerveuse.

C’était une lettre d’amour, destinée à Nell Plunkett.

— Qui est l’auteur de cette missive, d’après vous ? demanda Harry, qui avait sa petite idée sur la question mais voulait en avoir confirmation.

Leur témoin avala sa salive convulsivement avant de lâcher :

— C’est l’écriture d’Edmund.

Harry vit un mince sourire sur le visage de Wellbeloved. Ils tenaient enfin un début de preuve.

— Cette lettre n’est pas signée, tempéra Harry. Êtes-vous certain qu’elle a été écrite par votre cousin, Edmund Plunkett ?

— Il a une écriture très particulière, leur fit remarquer Marvin. En tout cas, je peux vous assurer que ce n’est pas l’écriture de Jerold.

— Auriez-vous un exemple de leur écriture respective ? demanda Harry.

— Non… je n’y ai pas pensé. Je suis désolé… j’étais tellement bouleversé ! Mais oui, on en a plein chez Jerold, des papiers à lui, des mots écrits par Edmund…

Sa bouche se tordit comme s’il allait pleurer, mais il parvint à se maîtriser et dit d’une voix rauque :

— Comment a-t-il pu trahir Jerold ? Son propre frère !

Harry ne sut que dire à cet homme simple et droit, profondément blessé par cette tragédie familiale. Pendant leur échange, Wellbeloved n’était pas resté inactif. Il avait également sorti sa baguette et avait agi avec diligence. Il avait vérifié qu’aucun sortilège n’avait été jeté sur le parchemin, puis relevé les empreintes digitales. Enfin, il conjura une feuille de papier vierge et la déposa devant leur témoin. Il jeta un regard à Harry pour lui demander s’il pouvait intervenir. Au hochement de tête affirmatif de son commandant, il demanda :

— Pouvez-vous appliquer votre main sur ce papier ?

Sans discuter, Marvin s’exécuta. Wellbeloved demanda alors :

— Étiez-vous seul quand vous avez fait cette découverte ?

Marvin Plunkett le regarda sans comprendre :

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Y avait-il quelqu’un avec vous quand vous avez trouvé cette lettre ?

— Ma femme était dans la pièce à côté, et je la lui ai montrée, évidemment. Je lui ai demandé ce que nous devions en faire et nous avons décidé ensemble qu’il fallait que je vous l’apporte, car cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec l’enquête.

— Vous avez eu raison, lui assura Harry. Et Nell Plunkett, était-elle présente ?

— Elle est toujours chez mon oncle et ma tante. Elle nous a ouvert sa cheminée et nous a laissés seuls.

— Lui en avez-vous parlé à elle aussi ?

— Non, je suis venu directement. Vous croyez qu’elle savait que Jerold avait ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules. L’épouse savait-elle si son mari était au courant que son propre frère en pinçait pour elle ? Avait-elle menti en prétendant le contraire ? Il ne pouvait avoir de conviction tant qu’il ne le lui aurait pas demandé.

— Nous vous remercions d’être venu nous voir, conclut-il au lieu de répondre. Pourriez-vous garder le silence sur cette lettre, vous et votre épouse ? C’est important pour l’enquête.

— Oui, je comprends. Je l’expliquerai à Janet. Ne vous en faites pas, elle n’est pas du genre à parler à tort et à travers.

— Parfait, approuva Harry en se levant pour le raccompagner jusqu’à l’ascenseur.

— On arrête le bel Edmund ? déduisit Wellbeloved quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

— Je pense que c’est la meilleure chose à faire, convint Harry. S’il sent que ça tourne mal pour lui, il risque de se faire la malle. Vu son implication dans les transports, je ne serais pas étonné qu’il sache bricoler un portoloin.


	15. XV : A charge et à décharge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie :
> 
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 21 novembre 2013

Un quart d’heure plus tard, Harry et son partenaire frappaient à la porte de la maison où habitait Edmund Plunkett. Celui-ci leur ouvrit et se rembrunit en les reconnaissant :

— Encore vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous voulez encore ?

— Vous poser quelques questions, répondit calmement Harry.

— Et si je ne veux pas y répondre ?

— On vous les posera au ministère, dans nos locaux, indiqua sèchement le commandant des Aurors.

Edmund soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux :

— D’accord, mais je vous assure que vous perdez votre temps. Je ne sais pas comment mon frère a absorbé cette potion, et ce n’est pas en me posant des questions que vous le découvrirez.

— C’est ce qu’on verra, rétorqua Wellbeloved en avançant, obligeant Edmund à lui céder le passage.

La maison du frère de la victime était nettement moins imposante que le manoir de son oncle, mais meublée avec goût. À première vue, le standing de l’habitation était compatible avec les fonctions qu’il occupait dans la compagnie familiale. Edmund avait aménagé un salon-bureau au rez-de-chaussée, où il guida ses visiteurs. En s’asseyant, Harry jeta un œil sur les papiers qui jonchaient la table de travail. Il y reconnut l’écriture du parchemin que Marvin leur avait confié.

Il sortit de son aumônière la pièce à conviction entourée d’un charme protecteur et la posa devant Edmund Plunkett. Il vit celui-ci écarquiller les yeux avant de devenir blême.

— Reconnaissez-vous cette lettre ? s’enquit Harry.

— Où l’avez-vous trouvée ? demanda l’autre en retour.

— Reconnaissez-vous l’avoir écrite ? insista l’Auror.

Edmund resta quelques secondes sans réaction avant d’admettre d’une voix blanche :

— Oui, c’est moi.

Très vite, il redemanda :

— Où l’avez-vous trouvée ?

— Mr Plunkett, réalisez-vous que vous nous avez menti à propos de votre belle-sœur et que cela vous met dans une situation très délicate ? demanda Harry sans répondre à la question.

— Mais bon sang, cela n’a rien à voir avec ce que vous cherchez ! Je n’avais pas à vous raconter ça !

— Je pense que vous n’avez plus le choix, maintenant. Il va falloir que vous nous racontiez _ça_ , et tâchez de ne plus mentir !

Leur suspect jeta un regard désespéré sur le parchemin et soupira :

— Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez. Je n’ai jamais donné cette lettre à Nell. Je l’ai écrite un soir où j’avais trop bu et… je ne l’ai pas retrouvée, du coup je pensais l’avoir brûlée. Je… je n’ai plus de souvenirs très clairs de cette soirée. C’était juste avant son mariage avec Jerold et j’avais encore un problème avec cette idée.

— Dans ce courrier, vous dites que vous l’aimez comme un fou et que vous ferez tout pour qu’elle soit à vous un jour, releva Wellbeloved impitoyable. N’est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait ? Il n’y a plus d’obstacle entre elle et vous, maintenant.

— C’est dément ! Je vous dis que j’étais ivre quand j’ai écrit ça ! Et puis ça fait presque un an, maintenant. Si j’avais voulu éliminer mon frère, pourquoi aurais-je attendu aussi longtemps ?

— La lettre n’est pas datée, fit remarquer Harry. Vous l’avez peut-être écrite la semaine dernière.

— Je…

Edmund relut sa missive et soupira :

— Bon, d’accord, y’a pas de date, mais je l’ai écrite il y a des mois, et je pensais qu’elle n’existait plus. Et où l’avez-vous trouvée ? redemanda-t-il.

— Dans les affaires de votre frère.

Edmund devint encore plus livide qu’il ne l’était déjà. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et Harry crut qu’il allait défaillir. Il se rattrapa d’ailleurs au bord de son bureau, assommé par cette nouvelle.

— Oh, non ! souffla-t-il. Je n’ai pas fait ça…

— Vous n’avez pas fait quoi ? s’enquit Harry d’une voix douce.

Edmund secoua la tête.

— Mais comment l’a-t-il eue ? Je ne voulais pas…

— Vous ne vouliez pas quoi ? insista Harry espérant des aveux.

— Je ne voulais pas qu’il le sache. Tout ceci est tellement… injuste. Nous nous sommes toujours bien entendus, c’était un frère formidable. S’il a lu ça… Qu’est-ce qu’il a dû penser de moi ?

— C’était insupportable et vous l’avez supprimé pour ne pas avoir à en assumer les conséquences ! proposa Wellbeloved.

Harry avait l’impression qu’Edmund ignorait réellement que son frère avait lu sa lettre, car il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait imiter la stupéfaction et l’horreur que cette nouvelle lui avait causée. Mais l’homme leur avait déjà menti et il était souvent efficace de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.

— Donc vous aimez toujours désespérément votre belle-sœur et son veuvage est une vraie aubaine pour vous, continua-t-il.

L’homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer négativement la tête, le regard fixe, comme si son enfer intérieur l’isolait de son entourage.

Harry se demanda s’il devait continuer à enfoncer le clou. Il songea avec malaise à George et Angelina qui avaient, eux aussi, bâti leur couple sur une tragique disparition. Avait-il le droit de reprocher à cet homme d’aimer la même femme que son frère ? Il échangea avec son partenaire un regard incertain. Son coéquipier fit un geste de la main, pour suggérer de fouiller la maison.

— Pouvez-vous nous confier votre baguette ? demanda Harry.

Brisé, Edmund sortit docilement sa baguette de sa poche pour la confier à l’Auror. Wellbeloved fit signe qu’il restait sur place et qu’il s’occupait de fouiner dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Harry sortit pour inspecter le reste. Il lui fallut une demi-heure à peine pour trouver, dans la salle de bains parmi les flacons de potions de toilettes, une fiole correspondant, selon son étiquette, au produit qui avait servi à endormir Jerold. Il la mit de côté et continua son exploration. Ce fut dans la chambre à coucher, sous le lit qu’il fit une découverte encore plus déterminante : dans la poussière, traînait un torchon sur lequel étaient cousues deux lanières : un vêtement d’elfe de maison.

Après avoir soigneusement relevé les empreintes sur la bouteille de somnifère et vérifié qu’aucun sortilège sortant de l’ordinaire n’avait été absorbé par le linge de maison, Harry redescendit retrouver son collègue et leur suspect.

— C’est à vous ? commença-t-il en posant le flacon sous les yeux d’Edmund.

— Non.

— Vous en êtes certain ?

— Je n’en prends jamais. Et vu ce qui est arrivé à Jerold…

— Donc c’est arrivé chez vous par l’intervention de Merlin ?

— Vous dites que vous l’avez trouvé chez moi mais je ne l’ai jamais vu.

Harry changea brusquement de conversation :

— L’elfe Catena est-il venu récemment ici ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Vous ne lui demandiez jamais de faire le ménage chez vous ?

— Je le fais moi-même. Je sais que ce n’est pas impeccable, mais cela me suffit.

Le niveau de propreté avoué correspondait à ce que Harry avait constaté en furetant dans les autres pièces. Il fit léviter devant lui ce qu’il avait trouvé sous le lit et demanda au suspect.

— Avez-vous une explication pour ça ?

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Vous ne le reconnaissez pas ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, Edmund dit lentement :

— On dirait un des torchons de Catena. Ma tante en a toute une série avec des bandes bleues et vertes comme celui-ci. D’où le sortez-vous ?

— Je l’ai trouvé chez vous.

— Je suppose qu’un jour ma tante me l’a prêté et que j’ai oublié de le lui rendre.

— Vous n’avez décidément pas beaucoup de mémoire.

— Je ne vais pas inventer une explication pour vous faire plaisir. J’ai autre chose en tête en ce moment que de comprendre pourquoi Catena a laissé un torchon sale chez moi et puis je m’en fiche. Je voudrais que vous me laissiez en paix.

Harry décida qu’il était temps de passer à l’étape suivante.

— Vous êtes celui qui a le plus à gagner de la mort de votre frère. Vous avez eu la possibilité matérielle de lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil quand vous lui avez servi son verre de whisky. Vous êtes en outre le seul témoin de son décès. Vous avez chez vous le produit qui a servi à l’endormir. Vous avez aussi en votre possession un vêtement appartenant à une créature qui a sans doute été tuée car elle en savait trop. Vous n’avez aucune explication satisfaisante pour expliquer la présence de ce linge chez vous. Vous nous avez en outre menti sur un point important, se rapprochant de ce qui pourrait bien être un mobile. Mr Plunkett, je vous arrête pour le meurtre de votre frère, Jerold Plunkett, et je vous demande de nous suivre sans résistance au ministère.

Edmund ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit.

— Vous pouvez prévenir votre famille, lui indiqua Harry, et vous faire assister par un avocat.

Ces précisions n’étaient pas obligatoires, mais Harry, qui avait participé à la mise en place de la loi qui concédait ces droits, se sentait moralement obligé d’en informer ceux qu’il arrêtait. Il savait que la plupart de ses collègues s’en abstenaient, bien qu’il les ait encouragés plusieurs fois à les faire. Il n’avait cependant pas donné à ces consignes un caractère obligatoire, sachant que c’était un point délicat pour beaucoup d’entre eux, et il n’avait pas voulu les heurter de front sur ce plan.

Même avertis de leurs droits, les suspects utilisaient rarement la possibilité qui leur était donnée d’appeler un défenseur. Sans doute n’était-ce pas encore suffisamment entré dans les mœurs, et la plupart des sorciers estimaient qu’ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls, du moins avant le procès. Par contre, ils demandaient la plupart du temps à prévenir leur famille de leur arrestation, sans qu’il soit besoin de le leur conseiller. Edmund ne dérogea pas à la règle :

— Je veux parler à mon oncle.

D’une main tremblante, leur suspect sortit un miroir communicant de sa poche et prononça le nom d’Ulysses d’une voix blanche. Ce dernier répondit rapidement.

— Ils m’ont arrêté, dit simplement son neveu.

— Qui, quoi ?

— Les Aurors. Ils pensent que j’ai tué Jerold. Je ne l’ai pas fait, je te jure que je ne l’ai pas fait !

— Évidemment que tu ne l’as pas fait, Edmund, nous le savons. Ne t’en fais pas, nous n’allons pas les laisser faire. Où es-tu maintenant ?

— Encore chez moi, mais ils parlent de m’emmener au ministère.

— Passe-les-moi.

Harry tendit la main et ferma le miroir d’un claquement sec, mettant ainsi fin à la communication. Wellbeloved exécuta une fouille experte à l’aide de sa baguette et confisqua tout ce que leur suspect avait dans ses poches. Ils le firent ensuite transplaner au ministère et le pilotèrent rapidement vers une des geôles où ils pouvaient temporairement garder un prisonnier.

— Tu penses que c’est lui ? demanda Harry à son partenaire en poussant la porte du QG.

— On n’a pas de meilleur suspect et, plus on gratte, plus on trouve d’éléments contre lui. Il nous reste encore à faire les comparaisons d’empreintes. Je suis certain que l’oncle Plunkett va nous envoyer un baveux, et on a intérêt à avoir de quoi lui fermer son caquet.

Une bonne surprise les attendait néanmoins sur la table de Wellbeloved : le compte-rendu de l’examen du corps de l’elfe Catena.

— Il a succombé à une overdose de potion de sommeil, s’écria le partenaire de Harry qui avait lu le rapport en diagonale pour sauter à la conclusion. La même que celle qu’on a trouvée chez Edmund !

— Ah, très bien, commenta Harry avec satisfaction. Je vais voir Pritchard pour vérifier qu’il n’a pas besoin de moi. Je te laisse chercher les empreintes.

Harry était à peine revenu vers Wellbeloved qu’il vit l’avocat St-John Bielinski entrer dans le QG et se diriger vers son bureau de commandant. Depuis son accession à son poste actuel, Harry avait eu à traiter plusieurs contestations rédigées par le brillant juriste. Ils se rencontraient régulièrement aux audiences auxquelles Harry assistait, sans échanger davantage que des salutations courtoises. Le commandant des Aurors n’avait plus croisé directement le fer avec l’avocat depuis le mémorable procès Grimstone et s’en félicitait. Mais il avait l’impression que cette fois-ci, il n’y couperait pas. Ulysses Plunkett avait les moyens d’envoyer à son neveu l’un des meilleurs avocats du monde sorcier.

Bielinski le repéra et s’élança vers lui.

— Commandant Potter, salua-t-il. Je viens pour assister Mr Edmund Plunkett. Il paraît que vous vous en occupez personnellement.

— C’est exact. Voulez-vous le voir tout de suite ?

— J’aimerais avoir accès à votre dossier auparavant.

— Très bien, mais toutes les pièces ne sont pas encore finalisées, prévint-il. Je vous fais immédiatement les copies de ce qu’on a déjà.

— Merci beaucoup.

Après un hochement de la tête en direction de Wellbeloved, Bielinski alla s’installer à la table qu’ils avaient installée dans un coin de la pièce à usage des avocats venant consulter les pièces. De son côté, Harry s’activa avec sa baguette pour dédoubler les documents principaux du dossier, terminant par le compte-rendu de Ste-Mangouste concertant Catena. Il alla ensuite le porter à l’avocat qui avait sorti une plume pour prendre des notes. De retour auprès de son partenaire, il lui demanda où il en était.

— J’ai analysé les empreintes du flacon de potion. Il y en a un paquet, ce qui est souvent le cas vu que le préparateur et le vendeur l’ont manipulé. Aucune n’est identifiable.

— Le torchon ?

— Rien trouvé d’intéressant dessus. Aux plis et à l’état général, j’ai l’impression qu’il était propre, plié et repassé, puis roulé en boule et jeté à terre. Il y a de la poussière dessus, mais pas comme si l’elfe l’avait porté en faisant un travail salissant. Plutôt comme si on l’avait posé sur un endroit poussiéreux.

Harry fit la grimace. Pour l’examen des tissus, la recherche magique piétinait et était loin d’atteindre les résultats que les Moldus obtenaient avec leurs microscopes surpuissants. Il se demanda s’il ne pourrait pas le faire analyser par les Moldus en passant par l’intermédiaire d’Audrey, l’épouse de Percy. Une procédure le permettait, mais une demande devait être déposée auprès du Mangengamot. Étant donné que l’objet devait porter des traces de l’elfe, créature inconnue et qui devait le rester hors du monde sorcier, il était peu probable qu’il obtienne l’autorisation. S’il passait outre, la preuve ne pourrait pas être retenue par le tribunal.

Peu après, Bielinski revint vers eux :

— J’aimerais voir mon client, indiqua-t-il.

Harry se leva pour l’amener dans la section d’incarcération provisoire que les Aurors partageaient avec le service de la police magique. En chemin, l’avocat demanda :

— Des regrets à propos de notre dernière conversation, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry songea à ce bref échange dans un café, durant lequel Bielinski avait su le convaincre de l’importance du rôle de la défense dans un procès, et aux encouragements qu’il lui avait donnés ce jour-là, sans imaginer que cela déboucherait sur une réforme aussi profonde du système judiciaire.

— Ça dépend des jours, répondit-il avec franchise.

Ils échangèrent un regard, mi-complice, mi-ironique, avant de se sourire. Ils restaient adversaires mais ils avaient en commun une action dont ils étaient fiers tous les deux.

Arrivé à destination, Harry abandonna l’avocat entre les mains du gardien, laissant celui-ci procéder à la fouille réglementaire du visiteur et mettre sa baguette de côté. Quand il revint au QG, Pritchard lui fit signe qu’il avait besoin de lui.

Une heure plus tard, Bielinski frappait à la porte du bureau de Harry, où ce dernier finissait de trancher les derniers points que son adjoint lui avait soumis.

— Pouvons-nous discuter du dossier ? le pria l’avocat.

Harry donna encore une instruction puis revint dans la grande pièce pour s’installer avec Wellbeloved et Bielinski à la table où l’avocat avait auparavant étudié les pièces qu’on lui avait transmises.

— Avez-vous l’intention de demander l’incarcération immédiate de mon client ? demanda l’avocat.

— Oui, le risque de fuite est trop important, répondit Harry. Sans compter qu’il a tué deux personnes et pourrait récidiver.

— Je n’ai rien vu qui l’accuse formellement d’avoir attenté à la vie de son frère, opposa Bielinski.

— Alors pourquoi nous aurait-il menti sur ce qu’il avait révélé à sa belle-sœur ? répliqua Wellbeloved.

— À propos de ses sentiments ? C’est personnel, et il estime que cela n’a aucun rapport avec l’affaire.

— Mr Bielinski, intervint Harry. Vous avez lu les conclusions de Ste-Mangouste à propos de la mort de la victime. La potion de sommeil qui l’a terrassé a été absorbée dans les deux heures qui ont précédé le départ des deux frères pour leur petite balade. C’est à dire pendant le repas. C’est forcément un membre de cette famille qui a fait le coup. Tout renseignement pouvant nous éclairer sur les rapports entre la victime et cette famille est au cœur de l’enquête.

— Pas si la victime a volontairement ou accidentellement pris cette potion.

— Le suicide ou l’absorption accidentelle était une possibilité avant la mort de l’elfe. Ce n’est plus le cas maintenant.

— Avez-vous envisagé que l’elfe aurait pu lui-même mettre fin à ses jours ? Par remords par exemple. Il a pu faire prendre le somnifère volontairement ou par accident à Jerold Plunkett et n’a pas supporté cette idée.

— Vous savez très bien que les elfes ne se suicident pas, sauf sur ordre de leur maître, ce qui constitue aujourd’hui une sorte de meurtre. Un elfe qui s’estime en faute a tendance à se punir en se faisant souffrir, or cette créature ne porte sur son corps aucun signe de violence, vous avez lu le même rapport que moi. En outre, le fait que je n’aie pas retrouvé de flacon de potion de sommeil près de lui indique que quelqu’un d’autre est intervenu.

— Les pistes qui vous mènent à Edmund Plunkett sont minces, voire inexistantes, réaffirma l’avocat. À part le béguin pour sa belle-sœur, votre dossier est vide.

— Vous avez lu la lettre qu’il lui a adressée, rétorqua Harry. Ce n’est pas un béguin, c’est une passion profonde qui, selon ce qu’il nous a lui-même expliqué, date de près de deux ans. Ensuite, il possède un flacon de la bonne potion…

— Comme la moitié de la population sorcière ! Il n’y a même pas ses empreintes dessus.

— … et il refuse de nous dire quand il l’a acheté.

— Il ne refuse rien, il ne l’a pas fait !

— Il a en outre été trouvé en possession d’un vêtement de l’elfe si commodément réduit au silence…

— C’est un torchon qui peut avoir d’autres utilités.

— Sauf qu’il était dissimulé à un endroit où on ne range pas habituellement les torchons, et qu’il a des lanières qui indiquent son usage.

— Ce n’est pas au dossier.

— Vous savez bien qu’à ce stade de l’enquête il est important de garder certains détails pour nous.

Bielinski connaissait les règles du jeu et n’insista pas. Il savait qu’il aurait tous les éléments avant le procès, c’était la condition pour qu’ils soient opposés à l’accusé.

— Quoi qu’il en soit, dans l’hypothèse où il aurait empoisonné ce pauvre elfe, pourquoi aurait-il gardé un torchon qui l’incrimine ? demanda-t-il. Je n’ai pas lu que la créature ait été retrouvée dénudée. Ce tissu se trouve peut-être chez mon client depuis des mois.

Harry haussa les épaules :

— Désir de prendre un trophée, action sous l’effet de la panique, que sais-je ? Vous n’ignorez pas que les meurtriers créent bien souvent eux-mêmes les preuves qui les désignent.

— Il arrive aussi régulièrement qu’on crée de toutes pièces des preuves pour détourner les soupçons du véritable coupable. Mon client ne se souvient pas avoir acheté ce flacon de potion, et vous n’avez pas ses empreintes dessus ; pas plus qu’il ne sait comment il a récupéré le torchon de l’elfe. Si quelqu’un avait voulu l’incriminer, il ne s’y serait pas pris autrement.

— Sauf que c’est la lettre qui nous a mis sur la piste et qu’il ne nie pas l’avoir écrite. Et puis, qui aurait eu accès à chez lui ? On n’y entre quand même pas comme dans un moulin !

— Il m’a dit que sa cheminée était débloquée pour son frère et son cousin, répondit l’avocat.

Son cousin. Celui qui leur avait parlé le premier des sentiments d’Edmund pour Nell et donné la lettre qui avait concentré les soupçons sur lui, réalisa Harry. Il se tourna vers Wellbeloved qui avait l’air troublé lui aussi.

— Il faudrait qu’on pose quelques questions à son cousin, consentit Harry. Mais il me semble prématuré de permettre à Edmund de rentrer chez lui. Si jamais il est victime d’une machination, comme vous avez l’air de le croire, il peut aussi être le prochain à succomber d’un sommeil fatal.

— Vous pouvez le mettre en garde, suggéra l’avocat.

— Voici ce que je vous propose, tenta Harry. Vous nous laissez les vingt-quatre heures, durant lesquelles nous avons de toute manière le droit de le garder, sans interférer ni communiquer ce que vous savez aux autres membres de la famille. De notre côté, nous nous engageons à ne pas demander son maintien en détention auprès du juge si nous ne trouvons pas d’autres éléments contre lui.

— Sans éléments supplémentaires, la maison de Justice vous le refusera, affirma Bielinski.

— Ça, vous ne pouvez pas en être certain. Le torchon de l’elfe dissimulé chez lui est très incriminant. Par ailleurs, s’il est innocent, il a tout intérêt à ce que le vrai coupable pense avoir réussi son coup en constatant que nous le gardons.

— Allez-vous vraiment enquêter à décharge ? s’enquit l’avocat.

— À charge et à décharge, précisa Harry. Comme toujours.

— Je dois parler à mon client avant de vous donner ma réponse.

— Oui, je comprends.

Harry attira un morceau de papier et signa une nouvelle autorisation de visite. Son interlocuteur s’en saisit et repartit vers la sortie.

— Alors ? demanda Harry à Wellbeloved. Tu penses que ça peut être un coup monté ?

— Justement, comme tu étais occupé, je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de t’en parler, mais il y a un élément bizarre : je n’ai pas trouvé d’empreinte des doigts de Jerold sur la lettre d’Edmund.

— Tu en es certain ?

— Oui, il y a trois séries de paluches, dont celles de Marvin et Edmund. Je ne sais pas à qui appartient la troisième, mais ce n’est pas celles de Jerold.

— L’épouse de Marvin, sans doute, puisqu’il la lui a montrée et lui a demandé son avis.

— Il faut s’en assurer.

— Réinterroger tout le monde aussi. Et vérifier qu’il n’y a pas de potion de sommeil qui traîne dans les pharmacies familiales.

*

Ulysses leur ouvrit lui-même sa porte. Son visage se contracta quand il les reconnut.

— Où est mon neveu ? demanda-t-il sans ambages.

— Au ministère pour interrogatoire, répartit Harry.

Avant de partir, ils avaient revu Bielinski. Son client était d’accord pour que l’avocat garde pour lui les éléments du dossier qu’on lui avait communiqués pendant vingt-quatre heures, même vis-à-vis de sa famille.

— Mais pourquoi ? interrogea le vieil homme.

— Il avait en sa possession le produit qui a servi à endormir votre neveu Jerold, décida de révéler Harry.

— Une potion de sommeil ? Mais tout le monde en a. Vous en trouverez sans doute ici dans la pharmacie.

— Nous venons précisément pour nous en assurer, l’informa le commandant des Aurors. Nous allons fouiller votre maison.

Ulysses les regarda, sans mot dire, visiblement dépassé par la situation.

— Est-ce indispensable ? demanda-t-il.

— Nous enquêtons sur un meurtre. Maintenant, vous nous excuserez, nous avons du travail.

Durant l’heure suivante, les deux Aurors parcoururent la demeure de fond en comble. Nell Plunkett occupait sa chambre quand Harry demanda à vérifier l’endroit. Elle resta plantée dans la pièce, les bras croisés, le fusillant du regard durant tout le temps que dura l’opération. Harry remarqua qu’elle avait peu d’affaires à elle, ce qui était normal puisque son séjour en ces lieux n’était que temporaire.

Wellbeloved lui indiqua qu’il avait dérangé Mrs Bettany Plunkett quand il s’était attaqué à la cuisine et que Ulysses, réfugié dans la bibliothèque, avait prétendu être plongé dans un livre sans faire mine de le remarquer. Jusque-là, ils n’avaient pas trouvé de flacon de potion de sommeil, qu’il soit vide ou plein.

Ils terminèrent par la chambre de l’elfe, toujours bloquée par le sort que Harry y avait apposé la veille. Ils relevèrent soigneusement les empreintes, au cas où l’une d’entre elles aurait échappé à Harry mais une rapide vérification leur permit de déterminer qu’il n’y avait que des traces de la créature dans cet espace. Pas plus que la première fois, ils ne trouvèrent de flacon contenant de somnifère. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu : une tierce personne était nécessairement intervenue.

En ressortant de la niche, ils retrouvèrent les trois membres de la famille dans la cuisine, en train de commencer leur repas. Harry remarqua qu’ils s’étaient tous servis très chichement. Ils n’avaient visiblement que peu d’appétit.

— Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? interrogea Ulysses d’un ton brusque.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent d’un air inquiet, comme si elles trouvaient périlleux de s’en prendre ainsi à des Aurors.

— Non, répondit Harry.

— Je suppose que nous sommes supposés nous en réjouir, ironisa le maître de maison d’un ton froid.

— Pas spécialement, le renseigna Harry.

— Vous voulez dire que vous soupçonnez toujours l’un de nous ?

— Vous êtes-vous récemment débarrassé d’un flacon de potion de sommeil ou d’un autre flacon en verre ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. Et je suis persuadé que Jerold a pris cette potion par accident.

— Le problème, Mr Plunkett, c’est que nous n’avons pas trouvé trace de ce produit chez lui.

— Il a dû le finir.

— Dans ce cas, nous aurions retrouvé le flacon vide chez lui.

Dans le monde sorcier, les contenants en verre étaient rapportés à ceux qui les avaient vendus, en échange d’une consigne.

— Vous-même récupérez votre verre, continua Harry en montrant une caisse en bois près de l’évier où s’entassaient des bouteilles de lait et des bocaux.

— Oui, comme tout le monde, je suppose.

— Depuis quand cette caisse n’a pas été vidée ?

— Vu ce qu’elle contient, cela fait plusieurs jours que cela n’a pas été fait, jugea Ulysses.

— Mr Plunkett, votre elfe est décédé d’une surdose de potion de sommeil, lui apprit Harry.

— Oh, mon dieu, s’écria Mrs Plunkett, les yeux écarquillés. Le pauvre petit ! Il a dû se tromper et en prendre trop.

— Ma tante, intervint Nell très pâle, ce que Monsieur Potter est en train de nous expliquer c’est qu’il n’a _pas_ retrouvé le flacon.

— Il est bien quelque part, répondit Bettany. Forcément.

— Pas dans cette maison en tout cas, assura Harry.

Mrs Plunkett se tourna vers la caisse pour le verre comme si elle espérait qu’on puisse y retrouver la fiole manquante. Elle dut comprendre que c’était sans espoir et commença :

— L’un de nous a pu la briser ou la jeter sans s’en rendre compte…

— Ma tante, la reprit Nell d’une voix cassante, vous savez bien que c’est impossible. Cela fait trois jours que les Aurors nous tannent avec cette potion et…

Elle s’interrompit brusquement, le regard dans le vide.

— Ils ont raison depuis le début, reprit-elle d’une voix sans timbre. Ce n’est pas un accident. Sinon nous aurions retrouvé le flacon à la maison ou sur lui. QUELQU’UN A TUÉ JEROLD ! hurla-t-elle soudain en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il a été tué ! Il a été tué !!

Devenue écarlate, elle frappait de ses poings crispés la table devant laquelle elle se trouvait assise, faisant basculer son assiette et renversant son verre.

— Ma chérie, s’écria sa tante éperdue en tentant de la prendre par les épaules.

Nell la saisit aux poignets et la secoua avec force :

— Vous me l’avez tué ! Vous me l’avez tué !

Comprenant qu’elle faisait une crise de nerfs, Harry sortit sa baguette et lança sur la malheureuse un _Impedimenta_ pour permettre à Wellbeloved et Ulysses, qui s’étaient précipités, de l’immobiliser et délivrer Mrs Plunkett de la poigne de sa nièce.

Très vite, la veuve se laissa aller en avant et se mit à pleurer en longs sanglots rauques. Sans rancune, sa tante la prit sans ses bras et la berça doucement en murmurant des mots tendres. Ulysses les contempla un long moment, le souffle court, les mains tremblantes.

Harry attendit patiemment qu’ils se souviennent de leur présence, les observant, tentant de ne pas manquer un indice. Finalement, Mr Plunkett se laissa tomber pesamment sur sa chaise.

— Vous m’avez dit, fit-il comme s’il avait du mal à s’exprimer, que vous avez trouvé un flacon de potion chez mon neveu Edmund.

— C’est exact.

— Je ne peux pas croire cela.

— Mr Plunkett, si vous veniez à disparaître, qui hériterait de vos biens ?

— Vous pensez que c’est moi qui étais visé ? demanda-t-il d’une voix incertaine.

— Ou bien que vous êtes le prochain sur la liste, répondit Harry en attrapant une chaise et se mettant au niveau de son interlocuteur.

— C’est un cauchemar, espéra Ulysses avec ferveur.

— C’est un moment difficile, convint Harry.

L’homme se secoua et fit un effort pour répondre à la question posée :

— J’ai fait un testament. Mon épouse héritera de la maison, ainsi que d’une somme d’argent suffisante pour la mettre à l’abri du besoin jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. L’entreprise et le reste de ma fortune seront divisés en parties égales entre mes trois neveux.

— Seul votre neveu Edmund travaille avec vous, c’est bien ça ?

— Oui, Jerold a voulu devenir médicomage, et Marvin ne court pas après les responsabilités. Il se contente de gérer l’épicerie qu’il possède avec sa mère. Une fois ma succession réglée, il y a assez de gallions pour que, si l’un d’eux veut se dégager de la société, les autres puissent racheter sa part. Je leur ai demandé de ne prendre aucune décision hâtive pour ne pas mettre l’assise financière de l’entreprise en péril, et cela n’a pas semblé leur poser un problème particulier.

— Quand avez-vous pris ces dispositions ?

— Il y a deux ans, quand j’ai eu un ennui de santé et que j’ai réalisé que je n’étais pas immortel. Il ne m’était pas venu à l’idée que je ne serais pas le premier à partir, soupira-t-il avec tristesse.

À ses côtés, Nell s’était arrêtée de pleurer. Elle fermait désespérément les yeux, comme pour éloigner d’elle la réalité. Harry retint de justesse son conseil machinal de lui faire prendre une potion de sommeil pour qu’elle puisse récupérer de ses émotions.

— Monsieur Potter, pensez-vous vraiment que c’est Edmund qui a fait ça ? reprit Ulysses.

— Certains éléments laissent à penser qu’il peut nous apporter des réponses qui nous feraient avancer vers la vérité, répondit précautionneusement Harry.

— Ça veut dire que vous n’en êtes pas certain, traduisit Mr Plunkett.

Harry ne releva pas.

— Je ne peux pas croire qu’Edmund ait pu faire une chose pareille, insista Ulysses.

— Mr Plunkett, si on considère que le coupable est vraisemblablement une des personnes qui étaient à votre table dimanche dernier, qui pensez-vous capable de faire une chose pareille ?

Après un long silence, l’homme répondit :

— Vous imaginez vraiment que je vais accuser quelqu’un de ma famille ?

— Si vous avez remarqué un élément qui puisse me mettre sur la voie, j’espère simplement que vous me le transmettrez.

— Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à mettre l’un des miens en prison.

— Je vous rappelle que cette personne a tué votre neveu et qu’il est probable que vous soyez très haut sur la liste des prochaines victimes potentielles.

— C’est mon affaire.

— Réfléchissez-y. Une dernière question : votre nièce par alliance fait-elle encore partie des héritiers, malgré le prédécès son mari ?

Ulysses Plunkett ferma les yeux, refusant de parler.

Harry se leva et annonça :

— Je vais demander à un de mes Aurors de rester avec vous cette nuit.

— Sommes-nous assignés à résidence ? demanda Ulysses.

— Je pensais plutôt vous protéger, révéla doucement Harry. Et je vous déconseille de manger ou boire quoi que ce soit qui n’ait pas été vérifié par eux avant.

Il sortit son miroir pour joindre Pritchard et lui demander de donner les directives requises. Son adjoint lui demanda s’il allait repasser prochainement au bureau :

— Non, nous avons encore une visite à faire, lui indiqua Harry.


	16. XVI : Scène de ménage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie :
> 
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 20 au 21 novembre 2013

Il était déjà huit heures du soir quand ils quittèrent la maison d’Ulysses Plunkett, mais Harry et Wellbeloved décidèrent de ne pas remettre à plus tard leurs investigations. Ils se rendirent donc chez Marvin et Janet. Cette dernière les examina avec suspicion en les découvrant sur son paillasson :

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Vous parler, à vous et à votre mari.

— Cela ne peut pas attendre demain ? Marvin est très abattu.

— Je suis désolé, mais nous avons besoin de vous voir tout de suite.

Un pas traînant se fit entendre, et Marvin, les yeux rouges, de larges cernes, la bouche serrée, déboucha dans le vestibule.

— N’en avons-nous pas fait assez ? demanda-t-il d’une voix chevrotante.

— Nous avons besoin de fouiller votre maison, expliqua Harry.

Harry crut que Marvin allait se mettre à pleurer mais l’homme parvint à se contenir. Son épouse alla vers lui et le reconduisit au salon avec sollicitude. Les deux Aurors se mirent au travail. Une heure plus tard, ils convinrent entre eux qu’ils n’avaient rien trouvé d’intéressant. Ils emportaient cependant des fioles trouvées dans la salle de bains.

Alors qu’ils repartaient, Wellbeloved fit remarquer qu’ils n’avaient pas fouillé la maison de Doraleen, la mère de Marvin :

— Elle n’a pas l’air d’avoir d’intérêt dans ce meurtre, raisonna-t-il, mais son fils a pu cacher quelque chose chez elle.

Harry se rendit à ces arguments, et ils se présentèrent chez la belle-sœur d’Ulysses. Celle-ci ne parut pas comprendre la pertinence de leur requête, mais accepta qu’ils entrent chez elle malgré l’heure tardive et les laissa faire à leur guise. Quand ils eurent terminé — ils avaient mis de côté quelques flacons de sa pharmacie — elle les apostropha :

— Ulysses m’a dit que vous aviez arrêté Edmund, vous ne songez pas sérieusement qu’il se soit attaqué à son frère, j’espère !?

— Nous avons la certitude que le somnifère a été donné à votre défunt neveu dans les deux heures qui ont précédé son départ en balai. Il faut bien que quelqu’un l’ait fait.

— Mais pas Edmund !

— Qui alors ? questionna Wellbeloved.

— Je… je ne sais pas. Une erreur lors de la préparation du repas, par exemple.

— Catena ? accepta Harry. C’est une piste, effectivement. La question est de savoir qui l’a ensuite tué. Parce que deux erreurs en trois jours, ça fait beaucoup.

Les épaules de la femme s’abaissèrent, et son visage prit une expression désespérée :

— Moi qui pensais que la fin de la guerre mettrait fin aux deuils et à la suspicion, remarqua-t-elle.

— Nous faisons de notre mieux, lui assura Harry, mais les passions et la cupidité ne peuvent jamais être totalement éradiquées.

*

Les enfants étaient couchés quand Harry rentra enfin chez lui.

— Tu as dîné ? s’inquiéta Ginny.

— Pas encore, reconnut-il, et pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce midi.

— Viens vite à la cuisine, alors. J’ai mangé avec les petits, mais je vais te tenir compagnie. Tu avances dans ton enquête ?

— Oui, mais pas assez vite à mon goût. Je suis certain que j’ai deux meurtres, et non des accidents ou des suicides, et j’ai une personne en détention. Par contre, je doute d’avoir vraiment mis la main sur le coupable.

— Je suppose que tu avais des éléments pour l’arrêter.

— J’ai un mobile, mais cela ne suffit pas pour en faire un meurtrier. Je déteste ces histoires de famille ! Ou bien tu tombes sur un panier de crabes qui te dégoûte d’avoir de la parenté, ou bien tout le monde s’aime et personne ne peut avoir fait le coup… sauf qu’on a un cadavre par jour !

— Tu vas finir par trouver, lui assura Ginny d’une voix apaisante. Tiens, tu veux de la tourte aux rognons ?

— Merci, oui. Et toi, ta journée ?

— J’ai passé deux heures au ministère cet après-midi pour obtenir une Pensine de Presse pour le musée. Tu étais déjà parti quand je suis passée pour te faire un petit coucou. Ce soir, c’est Albus qui a voulu lire l’histoire de Lily. Elle a affirmé qu’il lisait mieux que moi !

— Qu’a dit James ? s’enquit Harry qui savait que son aîné ne laissait pas une occasion de taquiner son cadet quand celui-ci avait exceptionnellement la vedette.

— Quand il a ouvert la bouche, je lui ai rappelé que les petits garçons qui disent des méchancetés n’ont pas de bisous le soir, mais que ceux qui disent des gentillesses ont double câlin. Il a dit que j’étais très belle.

— Il n’a pas tort.

— D’accord toi aussi tu auras un double câlin, consentit Ginny.

— Au moins un élément positif dans ma journée, se réjouit Harry.

*

Ce n’est que le lendemain matin que les Aurors mirent au propre les résultats de leurs visites des soirs précédents. Ils n’avaient rien trouvé d’intéressant chez Marvin et Janet, pas plus que chez Doraleen. L’Auror qui avait été envoyé chez Ulysses la veille au soir pour le protéger avait été relevé, et son rapport indiquait que rien de spécial ne s’était passé pendant la nuit.

Par ailleurs, ils n’avaient aucun élément supplémentaire incriminant Edmund.

— On n’a plus qu’à le relâcher, soupira Harry. Bielinski a rempli sa part de marché, à nous de remplir la nôtre.

— Le bel Edmund risque de tomber sur un os avec la petite Nell, jugea Wellbeloved. Maintenant qu’elle a compris que son époux a été aidé à chuter, elle sera moins encline à se consoler dans les bras du principal suspect.

— Sauf si elle est complice, objecta Harry sans y croire, encore impressionné par la scène de la veille.

— Si c’était le cas, elle ne serait pas très maligne. Pourquoi avoir rendu le flacon à Edmund ? Elle n’avait qu’à le laisser dans sa pharmacie pour asseoir l’hypothèse d’une surdose accidentelle.

— Aurait-elle voulu l’inculper ? s’interrogea le commandant des Aurors.

— Quel intérêt ?

— Récupérer tout l’héritage pour elle, raisonna Harry.

— Sauf la part de Marvin.

— Soit il est le prochain sur la liste, soit il ne lui fait pas d’ombre.

— Ok. Mettons qu’il lui revende sa part et elle se retrouve à la tête de la compagnie des transports. Enfin, une fois que l’oncle ne sera plus là.

— Ça commence à faire beaucoup de monde à éliminer avant de parvenir à ses fins, reconnut Harry.

Wellbeloved feuilleta pensivement les pièces du dossier et finit par dire :

— Le plus simple, c’est que l’un des trois héritiers élimine les deux autres.

Harry évalua les combinaisons possibles et remarqua :

— Dans cette optique, on peut estimer que Marvin a éliminé Edmund en le dénonçant, non ?

— C’est vrai que c’est déjà lui qui nous a mis sur sa piste en parlant de son amourette avec la veuve. Comme on n’allait pas assez vite, il nous aurait déniché la lettre pour qu’on arrête son cousin.

— On peut supposer qu’il a préalablement trouvé une occasion de se rendre chez Edmund, puisque la cheminée est ouverte pour lui, et d’y déposer le flacon et le torchon. Ensuite, il se rend chez Jerold et fait semblant de trouver la lettre. Il a bien pris la peine de préciser que sa femme lui a conseillé de nous l’apporter pour faire croire que les conséquences le répugnaient.

Ils méditèrent tous les deux sur cette hypothèse.

— Mais comment aurait-il administré le somnifère à son cousin ?

Ils se replongèrent dans la description du déjeuner qui avait précédé la mortelle randonnée.

— Il a pu s’arranger pour le verser dans l’apéritif ou le café, proposa Harry. Notre reconstitution peut ne pas être complètement exacte. L’assassin avait intérêt à dissimuler ce qui pouvait l’inculper, et les autres étaient persuadés qu’on enquêtait sur un accident…

— C’est vrai, admit Wellbeloved. Par contre, tout le monde s’accorde pour dire que Marvin n’est pas intéressé par la direction de la société. Cela fait longtemps qu’il aurait pu y travailler s’il l’avait voulu.

— Il a peut-être d’autres griefs contre ses cousins, avança Harry. Comment savoir, avec les histoires de famille ?

— Il n’y a pas trente-six types de mobiles, rappela Wellbeloved. Pour le sexe, c’est Edmund et Nell qui ont la motivation la plus évidente. Pour le pouvoir, Marvin ne semble pas intéressé, mais Edmund pourrait l’être : il ne supporte pas l’idée qu’une fois son oncle disparu il doive partager l’entreprise avec deux qui ne s’en occupent pas pour le moment. Jerold avait peut-être indiqué qu’il prendrait des décisions qu’Edmund n’approuve pas, comme revendre ses parts à un étranger à la famille. Du coup, il faut qu’il décède avant l’oncle pour ne pas avoir l’occasion de le faire.

— Pour l’argent, par contre, Marvin est de nouveau dans la course, compléta Harry. Il peut avoir un gros besoin et veut vendre toute l’entreprise dès qu’elle entrera en sa possession.

— Sauf qu’on a déjà enquêté sur les deux cousins sans trouver aucune trace de dettes de jeu ou d’autre vice qui les auraient endettés ou qui demanderaient des fonds conséquents, rappela Wellbeloved. Mais on peut relancer l’enquête de ce côté. Cela ne fait que quatre jours, après tout.

— Oui, je vais demander à Pritchard de mettre quelqu’un là-dessus, décida Harry. Bon, et les autres ? Quels mobiles pourraient-ils avoir ?

— L’oncle et la tante sont hors de cause, raisonna Wellbeloved. Ils ont même plutôt intérêt à garder près d’eux leur famille pour s’occuper de leurs vieux jours. Quant à la mère de Marvin, elle n’a pas non plus trop d’intérêt dans l’affaire. Il nous reste Janet, la femme de Marvin…

— Elle bénéficie indirectement de la fortune de son mari, estima Harry. Elle pourrait l’avoir poussé à agir, c’est vrai. Ils peuvent être complices.

— L’heure tourne, rappela Wellbeloved. Si on libère Edmund, c’est maintenant.

— Si Edmund est le coupable, on ne risque pas grand-chose à le libérer, tenta de se rassurer Harry. Il a eu ce qu’il voulait : la femme de sa vie est libre et le témoin éliminé.

— En espérant que personne ne voudra venger le mort, nuança Wellbeloved. Ça s’est déjà vu. Tiens, regarde qui vient !

St-John Bielinski venait d’entrer au QG et les cherchait des yeux. Sans doute venait-il signifier la fin du délai de retenue de son client.

Harry prit un parchemin et griffonna un ordre de remise en liberté.

— Bonjour, dit l’avocat. Où en est-on ?

— Une bonne nouvelle pour votre client, lui répondit Harry en lui donnant le document. Mais l’enquête n’est pas terminée.

— Vous êtes certain que c’est un homicide ?

— La famille vous le confirmera. La seule fiole de potion de sommeil que nous avons trouvée était chez Edmund Plunkett. Il est peu probable que l’elfe soit allé la mettre là-bas après en avoir ingéré assez pour ne jamais se réveiller.

— Est-on sûr qu’il est mort là où on l’a retrouvé ?

— Nous n’avons pas découvert de traces prouvant le contraire. À moins que l’on considère le torchon trouvé chez votre client comme une preuve qu’il est décédé chez lui.

— Ou que quelqu’un l’ait trouvé mort et ait voulu faire porter le chapeau à mon client.

— En tout état de cause, ce n’est pas l’elfe qui s’est versé lui-même le somnifère. Nous n’avons pas retrouvé trace de ses doigts sur le seul flacon que nous avons récupéré.

— Ce n’est pas forcément la même personne qui a tué Jerold et l’elfe.

— Nous espérons que la suite de l’enquête nous éclairera sur ce point, répondit Harry, pour faire comprendre qu’il ne révélerait rien d’autre.

Bielinski le saisit parfaitement. Il les salua et alla faire délivrer son client.

*

Juste après le déjeuner, ils se rendirent une fois de plus chez les Plunkett. Le regard qu’ils reçurent de la part d’Ulysses quand il vint leur ouvrir n’était pas le moins du monde engageant. Il resta planté devant la porte, Primrose Dagworth, qui assurait la garde à ce moment-là, derrière lui :

— Qu’est-ce que vous nous voulez encore ? les apostropha le maître de maison.

— Nous avons de nouvelles questions à poser, répondit tranquillement Harry.

— Ne pouvons-nous pas avoir un peu de paix ?

— Pas tant que nous ne serons pas certains qu’une autre victime n’est pas à craindre.

— Nous vous avons dit hier soir tout ce que nous savons. Vous ne trouverez pas vos réponses ici.

— Nous aimerions parler de votre société, lui indiqua Harry.

Comme le vieil homme ne semblait pas décidé à leur céder le passage, Harry insista :

— Edmund reste notre principal suspect. Ne voulez-vous pas l’aider à se disculper ?

Cela décida Ulysses :

— Je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous apprendre de plus, mais si vous y tenez… Que voulez-vous savoir ?

— Les implications financières de la mort de votre neveu.

— Venez dans mon bureau. Je préfère que le reste de ma famille ne vous voie que si c’est indispensable. Edmund est très secoué par son arrestation, et Nell… Elle n’a pas prononcé un mot depuis votre départ hier soir. Si vous pouviez les épargner, je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Harry ne dit rien, car il ne pouvait pas le garantir. Son hôte n’attendit d’ailleurs pas sa réponse est les entraîna dans une pièce du rez-de-chaussée qu’ils avaient vue la veille lors de leur perquisition.

C’était un large espace très clair, dont les baies vitrées donnaient sur le jardin.

— Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? demanda Ulysses, sans doute davantage par habitude que par désir de leur être agréable.

— Je vous déconseille vivement de consommer quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas préparé ou ouvert par vous-même, répondit Harry.

— Je ne peux pas passer mon temps à soupçonner tous les miens, rétorqua Ulysses.

— Vous pouvez vous faire livrer des plats préparés, suggéra Wellbeloved. Comme vous n’avez plus votre elfe, cela vous simplifiera la vie.

Ulysses parut méditer ce conseil et demanda :

— Pour Catena… allez-vous nous le rendre ?

— Demain, je pense, le renseigna Harry. Vous pourrez ainsi lui donner une sépulture décente, ne put-il s’empêcher d’ajouter.

Ulysses eut un hochement de tête et fixa ensuite les Aurors comme pour leur demander d’en venir au fait.

— À combien s’estime le montant de vos biens, et qui en bénéficiera à votre décès ? questionna Harry sans détour.

Ulysses donna les informations demandées. Harry vérifia que Wellbeloved notait bien tout ce qui était indiqué et qu’ils pourraient ainsi faire des comparaisons avec les conclusions de ceux que Pritchard avait chargés d’enquêter sur les biens de la famille. Harry avait peu de dispositions pour comprendre les affaires financières et avait depuis longtemps confié à Bill la gestion de sa fortune. Son beau-frère lui faisait des comptes rendus réguliers, qu’il confiait à Ginny qui les déchiffrait et les rangeait soigneusement. C’était elle qui faisait les comptes de la maison, s’occupait des émoluments de leurs employés et donnait aux elfes les gallions nécessaires à l’achat des denrées alimentaires.

Il en savait tout de même assez pour comprendre que les Plunkett étaient très fortunés, et que cela pouvait susciter de la convoitise, allant jusqu’au meurtre. Il laissa le chef de famille terminer son énumération et demanda :

— Si j’ai bien compris, vos trois neveux sont héritiers, à parts égales.

— Exactement.

— Aviez-vous prévu le prédécès de l’un d’eux ? Je veux dire, Nell et Janet sont-elles nommées dans votre testament ?

— Non, pas encore, mais j’ai l’intention de le modifier pour que Nell récupère la part de son mari.

— Nous avons vu qu’elle ne travaillait pas, remarqua Wellbeloved.

— Effectiement, elle a arrêté juste après son mariage pour reprendre ses études en enchantements appliqués, précisa Ulysses. Je veux qu’elle continue et je lui apporterai mon aide financière jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait terminé et trouvé un travail correct. Je ne veux pas qu’elle soit exclue de la famille juste parce qu’elle a eu le malheur de devenir veuve aussi tôt.

— S’intéresse-t-elle à la bonne marche de votre société ? s’enquit Harry.

— C’est une femme très intelligente qui s’intéresse à beaucoup de choses. En outre, elle a travaillé plusieurs mois comme secrétaire, puis comme comptable adjointe chez nous. Mais si c’est pour savoir si elle aurait pu tuer Jerold pour hériter directement de moi, c’est stupide : comme je vous l’ai dit, mon testament ne lui permet pas, pour le moment, de prétendre récupérer mes biens. Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine que je modifierai mes dernières volontés en sa faveur. D’ailleurs, tant que je suis encore là, l’entreprise continue à m’appartenir.

Il était effectivement beaucoup plus sûr d’attendre la mort de l’oncle avant de se débarrasser du neveu. Sauf si, justement, elle avait eu peur que le mobile évident mène les Aurors à la suspecter.

— Pour le moment, vos seuls héritiers sont Marvin et Edmund, reprit Harry.

— C’est exact, mais ils l’étaient auparavant, rappela Ulysses.

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? demanda alors Harry.

Ulysses resta un moment silencieux avant de répondre :

— Je me sens très vieux depuis… ce qui est arrivé. J’envisage sérieusement de tout vendre et de partager l’argent entre mes héritiers en ne gardant que de quoi vivre confortablement avec mon épouse. Au moins, on n’en parlerait plus !

— En avez-vous parlé avec Edmund ou les autres membres de votre famille ? s’enquit vivement Wellbeloved.

— Non, pas encore, mais je pense que je le ferai à la première occasion.

Harry et son partenaire échangèrent un regard. Ce fut le commandant des Aurors qui prononça la mise en garde :

— Si le motif était l’entreprise… vous risquez de contrecarrer les plans de l’assassin. Et de le pousser à agir contre vous avant que vous ne mettiez votre intention à exécution.

— Je ne sais pas si j’ai envie de continuer dans un monde où j’ai indirectement causé la mort de mon neveu et où je dois me méfier de ma propre famille, soupira Ulysses.

— Ne pouvez-vous pas prendre vos dispositions et n’en parler qu’après ? proposa Wellbeloved.

— Non, je n’ai jamais agi dans le dos des gens.

— Nous vous déconseillons fortement ce genre de déclaration, insista Harry.

— Je prends note de vos conseils, répartit calmement Ulysses d’un ton qui montrait qu’il n’en tiendrait cependant pas compte.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Harry se demanda quelle serait la solution la plus efficace pour protéger le vieil homme de sa famille.

— Je vais officiellement suspendre la surveillance dont vous bénéficiez depuis hier, décida-t-il finalement. À la place, un Auror patrouillera dans la maison, dissimulé par un enchantement. Ainsi, si une personne de votre entourage cherche à s’en prendre à vous, nous pourrons la confondre.

— Pourquoi tous ces mystères ? se plaignit Ulysses.

— Parce que si vous décidez de provoquer le meurtrier, autant en profiter et lui laisser croire qu’il a le champ libre, expliqua Harry.

— Je vais vous servir d’appât ?

— En quelque sorte. L’acceptez-vous ?

— Combien de temps durera cette mascarade ?

— Je ne sais pas. Nous en reparlerons dans trois jours, par exemple. Pouvons-nous compter sur vous pour n’en parler à personne ? Pas même à votre épouse, et surtout pas à vos neveux et nièces ?

— C’est d’accord. Si rien n’arrive, accepterez-vous l’idée que ce peut-être le fait de quelqu’un d’extérieur à la famille ou un accident ?

— Si rien ne se passe, nous serons obligés de fermer le dossier, reconnut Harry.

— Bon, vous avez ma parole pour la période convenue.

— Bien. Faites-vous livrer vos repas et ne buvez que de l’eau du robinet. Si l’un ou l’autre de vos neveux et nièces arrivent avec un plat préparé chez eux, veillez à ce que personne n’en prenne.

Harry laissa Wellbeloved retourner directement au ministère où il le rejoignit après avoir fait un détour par le Square Grimmaurd. Ils expliquèrent la situation à Pritchard et ils mirent au point les gardes et la manière dont les Aurors se succèderaient discrètement. Un seul Auror à la fois serait présent dans la maison pour une durée de six heures. Il utiliserait la cape d’invisibilité de Harry et des sortilèges de silence pour rester discret. En cas de besoin, en prenant soin de ne pas être entendu, il pourrait utiliser son miroir pour appeler du renfort. Enfin, les relèves se feraient par portoloins liés pour que la garde descendante choisisse le lieu le plus propice à l’échange.

Alicia Spinnet et son partenaire Yann Plumpton, ainsi que le binôme Demelza Robins et Ed Strougler furent appelés dans le bureau du commandant pour être briefés sur l’enquête. Il leur expliqua ce qu’il attendait d’eux et leur donna les horaires de relève. Harry retourna ensuite au _Relais de Poste_ avec Ed Stroulger, dissimulé sous la cape d’invisibilité prêtée pour l’occasion. La présentation du vêtement avait suscité l’émerveillement des quatre Aurors qui n’en avaient jamais vu.

Devant Ulysses, son épouse et Nell, le commandant des Aurors annonça à la cantonade qu’il mettait fin à la surveillance et partit ostensiblement avec Primrose. Stroulger, invisible, resta sur place.

*

Le lendemain était un samedi, mais Harry arriva tôt au QG pour être présent quand la garde de nuit reviendrait pour faire son rapport. C’est Demelza qui avait assuré ce quart-là. Elle avait été relevée à sept heures du matin.

— J’ai failli t’appeler, lui confia-t-elle en avalant un bol de soupe pour ne pas aller dormir le ventre creux. La femme, Nell, elle est descendue en chemise de nuit vers deux heures du matin et a commencé à tout déplacer dans le salon. Je me suis dit qu’elle cherchait quelque chose ou qu’elle allait enchanter l’endroit, mais je me suis rendu compte qu’elle lançait des sorts ménagers. Elle a nettoyé la pièce entre deux et quatre heures du matin. Ensuite, elle s’est attaquée à la cuisine. Tu penses que je l’ai bien surveillée, au cas où elle empoisonne de la nourriture ou une assiette, mais je n’ai rien vu. Pourtant, j’étais tellement près d’elle que j’ai cru plusieurs fois qu’elle allait me rentrer dedans. Remarque, je ne sais même pas si elle s’en serait aperçue. Elle était comme dans un état second. Elle a même fait l’argenterie à la main, tu te rends compte ?

— Somnambule ? interrogea Harry.

— Non, elle était bien réveillée, affirma Demelza. Et terriblement en forme. Rien que d’y penser, j’en suis épuisée, termina la jeune femme en bâillant. Quand il a été l’heure de faire venir Plumpton, elle était retournée dans sa chambre depuis une heure. Je n’ai pas osé entrer, mais je n’ai rien entendu en écoutant à travers la porte, donc elle avait dû se coucher.

— Va vite te reposer, lui conseilla Harry.

Il hésita, puis décida de se rendre à la séance d’entraînement des Aurors qu’il animait toujours le samedi. On saurait bien l’y joindre si on avait besoin de lui.

*

Vers onze heures, son miroir sonna, et Yann Plumpton lui dit d’un ton haché :

— Viens avec une équipe, on a du nouveau ici.

Harry hurla à Wellbeloved qui était un peu plus loin de foncer au _Relais de Poste_. Ensuite, il fit s’avancer Chad Yodel et Eleanor Branstone avec qui il faisait des exercices à ce moment-là et il les escorta par transplanage juste devant la maison des Plunkett. Edmund les attendait à la porte. Sans mot, il leur fit signe de se rendre dans le salon.

Bettany reposait, les yeux clos, sur le canapé. Un homme, que Harry reconnut être un médicomage qui collaborait parfois avec eux, s’affairait près d’elle. Ulysses, le teint terreux, regardait la scène du fauteuil où il paraissait s’être effondré. Nell, accroupie près de lui, le tenait par la main. Marvin et Janet étaient plantés dans un coin du salon et regardaient la scène, hébétés. Yann Plumpton, qui avait ôté la cape d’invisibilité, surveillait tous les occupants de la pièce avec attention.

— Mais que se passe-t-il ? questionna Harry.

— On ne sait pas, répondit Edmund d’une voix tremblante. Tante Bettany s’est subitement effondrée. Votre collègue est apparu brusquement et a appelé du secours.

Plumpton compléta :

— À première vue, pas d’empoisonnement ni magie noire. Il est possible que ce soit juste la tension de ces derniers jours, elle n’est plus toute jeune. Les analyses nous en diront plus, ajouta-t-il en montrant un flacon empli de liquide rouge.

— Qu’a-t-elle pris depuis ce matin ? demanda Harry.

— Du thé qu’elle a fait elle-même et un œuf coque. Ensuite, l’un des plats que nous avons fait livrer pour le déjeuner.

— On refouille tout, décida Harry. En commençant par toutes les personnes présentes et cette pièce.

Yodel et Eleanor se mirent au travail. Il ne leur fallut pas dix minutes pour trouver une fiole dans un panier à ouvrage de dames.

— À qui appartient-il ? demanda Harry.

— À moi, répondit Nell d’un ton calme, et je n’ai jamais vu cette bouteille.

Eleanor, qui venait de humer le produit, annonça :

— Queue-de-loup.

C’était le nom sorcier de la digitale, fleur dont on extrayait un médicament pour le cœur, dont la surdose pouvait être mortelle et pouvait provoquer des malaises ressemblants à celui que venait d’avoir Mrs Plunkett.

Sans perdre la veuve des yeux, Harry sortit son miroir et mit au courant Plumpton qui était parti à Ste-Mangouste avec l’échantillon de sang de l’accidentée.

— Pour le moment, ils n’ont rien trouvé, je vais leur dire de chercher de ce côté-là.

Harry décela une certaine agitation parmi ses suspects. Marvin échangea un regard avec son épouse et d’une voix hésitante, il expliqua :

— Tante Bettany venait de prendre le panier pour y chercher quelque chose. Elle a regardé dedans, et puis elle est retournée à sa place sur le canapé et s’est affaissée.

Cela se tenait. Trouvant un indice qui désignait sa nièce par alliance comme la meurtrière, elle avait fait un malaise.

Eleanor, qui continuait à examiner sa prise, fit un signe négatif en direction de son chef. Elle n’avait trouvé aucune empreinte sur le flacon.

— Je pense que Mrs Plunkett a besoin de se reposer, indiqua le médicomage.

— Quand nous en aurons terminé avec le salon, nous vérifierons la chambre de Madame et vous pourrez l’y transporter. L’Auror Branstone la surveillera. Mrs Plunkett, continua-t-il en direction de Nell, je vous prie de me suivre au ministère.

Edmund ouvrit la bouche puis changea d’avis et la referma. Il fixa la veuve de son frère avec intensité mais ne bougea pas. Marvin et son épouse paraissaient trop sonnés pour réagir. Quant à Ulysses, il avait depuis longtemps approché son fauteuil du canapé où reposait sa femme et lui tenait la main sans quitter du regard son visage, indifférent à ceux qui s’agitaient autour de lui.

Nell pinça les lèvres et se leva sans protester. Elle s’avança pour rejoindre Harry et Wellbeloved qui la pilotèrent dans le jardin pour pouvoir transplaner avec elle. Yodel devait rester sur place pour surveiller la famille et tester tout ce qu’ils ingéraient. Harry lui promit de lui envoyer du renfort. Il le fit par miroir dès son arrivée au QG.

Harry installa sa prisonnière sous bonne garde dans une salle d’interrogatoire et tira Demelza de son lit en lui demandant de venir immédiatement. Il appela ensuite Alicia Spinnet qui devait relever Plumpton à treize heures et l’envoya chez les Plunkett, munie de la cape d’invisibilité qu’il avait récupérée.

— La surveillance continue plus que jamais, expliqua-t-il.

Plumpton arriva de Ste-Mangouste et Harry lui demanda de faire son rapport :

— Ulysses et Bettany se sont levés à huit heures trente. Ils sont descendus ensemble à la cuisine, se sont fait du thé que j’ai discrètement vérifié puis se sont cuits des œufs. Nell est venue un peu plus tard prendre une tasse de thé sans rien d’autre, avant de remonter directement dans sa chambre. Bettany est montée faire sa toilette. Vers dix heures, Edmund est arrivé puis Marvin. Avec Ulysses, ils sont restés dans la cuisine. Mr Plunkett a évoqué une éventuelle cession de la société de transport. Après avoir accusé le coup, Edmund a certifié qu’il ferait son possible pour que les comptes soient en ordre.

— L’un d’eux a-t-il tenté de dissuader son oncle de vendre ? s’enquit Harry.

— Non, ils se sont regardés d’un air étonné, puis lui ont dit de faire ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

— Bien, ensuite ?

— Janet est arrivée par cheminée et les a rejoints dans la cuisine. Edmund a proposé qu’ils passent au salon, ce qu’ils ont fait. Bettany puis Nell, qui avait entre-temps été faire sa toilette, sont tour à tour venues les rejoindre.

— Comment Edmund, Marvin et Janet sont-ils entrés dans la maison ? demanda Wellbeloved.

— Par la cheminée du hall. Le conduit est commun de celui du poêle, et on entend nettement les arrivées de la cuisine.

— Nell n’aurait pas pu faire un tour dans le salon pendant que tu étais dans la cuisine ? vérifia Harry.

— Non, car la cuisine est en partie sous l’escalier, et personne n’aurait pu monter ou descendre sans que je l’entende. Visiblement, tout est fait pour que l’elfe sache où sont ses maîtres.

— Chacun des neveux et nièces est arrivé séparément par la cheminée ? Même Marvin et Janet ? se fit préciser Harry.

— C’est ça. Mais ils ont pu faire un crochet par le salon qui était vide, quand j’y repense. Ils ont tous mis un petit moment à arriver dans la cuisine, délai que j’ai attribué au temps qu’il faut pour s’épousseter à la sortie du réseau de Cheminette.

Demelza le rejoignit à ce moment-là, les cheveux en broussailles. Wellbeloved résuma pour elle ce qui s’était déroulé pendant les dernières heures.

— La fiole n’était pas là il y a deux jours quand on a tout fouillé, rappela Harry. Il est possible qu’on l’y ait mise dans le dos de ceux que j’ai laissés sur place. Il aurait fallu un homme par pièce, pour tout surveiller.

— Ce panier dont vous parlez, il est recouvert de velours bleu marine, sur lequel est brodé un Magicobus ? demanda Demelza.

— Oui, répondirent de concert les trois autres.

— Cette nuit, Nell l’a vidé, elle a trié ce qu’il contenait et a tout remis dedans. Par précaution, je l’ai fouillé après qu’elle soit remontée et je peux mettre ma baguette au feu qu’il n’y avait pas de fiole dedans.

— Et dans la matinée, quand tout le monde était dans la cuisine, elle n’a pas pu la déposer ?

— Non, affirma Plumpton. Je l’ai entendue descendre l’escalier, et elle est entrée dans la cuisine juste après. Pareil quand elle est remontée.

— Et si elle avait fait léviter la fiole à partir de l’étage ?

— L’escalier fait un coude, rappela l’Auror. Elle aurait été obligée de descendre au moins jusqu’au palier et y stationner le temps de sa manœuvre. Cela ne m’aurait pas échappé.

— A priori, le flacon a donc été placé dans le panier entre l’arrivée d’Edmund, qui est le premier à être entré dans la maison après la dernière fouille, et le moment où Bettany l’a découvert, conclut Harry. Plumpton, je suppose qu’une fois que toute la famille a été rassemblée au salon, tu ne pouvais pas les regarder tous en même temps. Mais te rappelles-tu si l’un d’eux s’est approché de ce fichu panier ?

— Ils sont tous passés près du guéridon, vu que c’est à côté de la porte, répondit l’Auror d’une voix dégoûtée.

— Je vois. Quelqu’un a quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda le commandant des Aurors.

Comme ils secouèrent tous négativement de la tête, il décida :

— Bien, je pense que nous pouvons interroger la dame.

*

Nell avait demandé à être assistée d’un avocat. St-John Bielinski était arrivé pendant la discussion entre les Aurors, et on lui avait permis de s’entretenir avec sa cliente.

Après les premières questions d’usage, ils écoutèrent tous la jeune femme réaffirmer qu’elle ne comprenait pas comment cette fiole s’était trouvée dans son sac à ouvrage.

— Quand l’avez-vous ouvert pour la dernière fois ? demanda Harry.

— Cette nuit. Je n’arrivais pas à dormir, j’étais dans un état de nerfs impossible, alors j’ai tenté de m’épuiser en faisant le ménage. J’ai, entre autres, classé mes écheveaux de laine qui étaient tout emmêlés. Je suis certaine que cette fiole ne s’y trouvait pas.

— Êtes-vous sortie de la maison, ce matin ?

— Non. Comme nous nous faisons livrer toute notre nourriture, nous n’avons même pas besoin de faire de courses. Il nous restait aussi des œufs que nous avons jugés sûrs.

Demelza et Yann Plumpton hochèrent la tête, pour confirmer ses dires.

Harry continua les questions sur les projets d’avenir de la jeune femme, ainsi que ses relations avec Edmund. Mais il n’en apprit pas plus qu’il n’en savait déjà. Elle confirma qu’elle avait l’intention de terminer ses études avec l’aide pécuniaire de l’oncle de son mari, « parce que c’est ce que Jerold aurait voulu », et qu’elle ne voyait en Edmund qu’un beau-frère qu’elle appréciait.

— Vous restez persuadée qu’il n’a pas de sentiments plus tendres envers vous ? insista Harry.

Nell soupira :

— Je vois bien que vous en êtes persuadés et que vous êtes même allés l’arrêter à cause de ça. Mais s’il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c’est que, même si c’est vrai, il n’aurait jamais fait de mal à son frère. Pour le reste… je ne veux pas y penser maintenant. Je ne peux penser qu’à Jerold.

Ses joues se baignèrent de larmes, et il fut évident qu’elle n’était pas en état de continuer à parler.

— Avez-vous des questions à poser ? demanda Harry à Bielinski.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de six ans que les avocats étaient amenés à assister aux interrogatoires. Au fil des mois, les deux corporations avaient été amenées à apprendre à travailler ensemble, et une procédure avait été mise en place de manière informelle : les avocats laissaient les Aurors mener l’interrogatoire, se contentant de prendre des notes. Leur rôle commençait quand les Aurors avaient terminé. Ils posaient alors des questions pour éclaircir un point ou permettre à l’accusé de faire ressortir un élément le disculpant. S’ils estimaient que des aveux avaient été extorqués par pression morale, il demandait à leur client de confirmer leurs dires, amenant parfois ceux-ci à se rétracter, ce qui était obligatoirement indiqué dans le procès-verbal de la séance, cosigné par les Aurors, le prévenu et l’avocat.

Certains Aurors ressortaient parfois furieux de ces séances, estimant que l’intervention de l’avocat leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Mais, dans l’ensemble, Harry et Pritchard avaient dû reconnaître que des éléments auxquels les enquêteurs n’avaient pas pensé apparaissaient parfois grâce aux avocats, relançant l’enquête, les guidant vers une résolution satisfaisante.

Bielinski fit savoir qu’il n’avait rien à ajouter, et Harry conclut à l’intention de Nell :

— Vous allez rester ici au moins tant que nous n’avons pas procédé à toutes nos vérifications. Nous devons contrôler votre maison.

— Je n’y suis pas retournée depuis… ce qui est arrivé à Jerold, rappela-t-elle.

— Cela ne change rien.

— Et ensuite ? s’enquit Bielinski.

— Nous verrons.

— Cela veut dire qu’on pense que c’est moi qui ai tué mon mari ? demanda Nell à son avocat d’un ton incertain.

— Cela veut dire que nous avons encore des recherches à faire sur vous, temporisa Harry. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.

*

— Il serait quand même stupide de la part de Nell de cacher quoi que ce soit dans son propre sac à ouvrage, alors qu’elle sait que nous passons notre temps à fouiller la maison, remarqua Wellbeloved une fois que les Aurors se retrouvèrent entre eux au QG après avoir fait ramener Nell dans une cellule et pris congé de son avocat. Il est donc plus probable qu’on ait voulu faire retomber les soupçons sur elle.

— Ce sac à ouvrage a peut-être été choisi tout simplement parce que son emplacement favorisait les desseins du meurtrier, remarqua Yann Plumpton. Il voulait l’avoir sous la main au moment propice pour l’administrer à sa victime.

Après un silence méditatif, Wellbeloved remarqua :

— Je me demande si on s’est suffisamment penché sur Janet Plunkett.

— Quoi ? s’étonna Harry.

— Elle est la seule à ne pas être profondément attachée à Jerold ou Edmund. Et si Marvin n’est pas dans le coup, ça ne colle pas trop avec son caractère de remarquer une amourette que personne n’avait noté. Ce sont généralement les femmes qui remarquent ce genre de choses.

— Et c’est auprès d’elle que Marvin a demandé conseil avant de nous apporter la lettre, se souvint Harry. D’ailleurs, il va falloir vérifier si la troisième empreinte se trouvant dessus est la sienne. Mais ce n’est pas réellement une preuve, tempéra-t-il. L’attirance d’Edmund pour sa belle-sœur est réelle et, si elle l’a repérée, il n’est pas étonnant qu’elle n’ait pas pu le garder pour elle. Et n’importe qui aurait compris que la lettre devait nous être montrée. Ce n’est même pas elle qui l’a découverte.

— Vous croyez qu’elle s’arrange pour que son mari soit obligé de reprendre l’affaire de son oncle ? demanda Demelza.

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Il suivait des yeux celui qui venait d’entrer dans le QG et qui se dirigeait vers eux, la mine résolue.

— C’est moi qui ai mis le flacon de poison dans le sac de Nell, déclara Edmund Plunkett. Je viens me constituer prisonnier.


	17. XVII : Modifier ses habitudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie :
> 
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 23 novembre 2013

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edmund et les quatre Aurors — Harry, Wellbeloved, Demelza et Plumpton — se trouvaient dans une salle d’interrogatoire. Sur l’invite du commandant, Edmund expliqua :

— C’est moi qui ai mis le flacon dans le sac à ouvrage de Nell. Je voulais le cacher et je n’ai pas trouvé d’endroit plus sûr. Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendriez tout fouiller.

— Sur qui aviez-vous l’intention de l’utiliser ? s’enquit Harry.

— Sur mon oncle. Vous vous êtes complètement fourvoyé sur mes intentions. Je voulais simplement avoir la société pour moi tout seul. J’ai paniqué quand mon oncle a dit qu’il allait vendre.

— Il ne vous en a parlé que ce matin, fit remarquer Harry.

— Je me doutais qu’il avait ça en tête.

— Votre intention était donc de le tuer avant qu’il ne mette son projet à exécution ? lui fit préciser Harry.

Edmund hésita et temporisa :

— Je ne sais pas si je l’aurais fait mais, au cas où, j’ai préparé le terrain.

— Où avez-vous trouvé le flacon ?

— Allées des Embrûmes.

— Quel magasin ?

— Je ne sais plus. Ce n’est pas un endroit que je connais bien. Ça ressemblait à une apothicairerie.

— Quand avez-vous déposé la fiole ?

— Hier, répondit le jeune homme avec aplomb. Après le départ de votre chien de garde.

Un silence suivit ces paroles pendant que Harry échangeait un regard avec ses collègues. Soudain, agacé par cette affaire dans laquelle il s’enlisait et par le mensonge énorme de son interlocuteur, il laissa la colère l’envahir :

— J’aimerais que vous arrêtiez de nous prendre pour des imbéciles, Mr Plunkett, lança-t-il sèchement. J’ai vraiment autre chose à faire qu’entendre de faux aveux. Je peux vous coffrer si vous y tenez, mais cela n’améliorera pas la situation de votre belle-sœur pour autant. Parce que, moi, je pense que vous tentez de sauver votre complice en racontant n’importe quoi. Par vos mensonges, vous l’enfoncez plus qu’autre chose. Sachez-le, je pensais la faire sortir rapidement mais, grâce à vous, elle va dormir ce soir au Manoir de Justice.

— Non ! s’écria Edmund, pâle comme la mort. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

— Je vais me gêner ! cria Harry en se levant. Bon, alors, vous maintenez votre version pour que je vous coffre avec elle, ou bien vous repartez tant que vous le pouvez ?

— Vous allez garder Nell ? C’est vrai ?

— Et comment !

— Mais ça ne peut pas être elle ! Elle adorait Jerold ! Jamais elle ne lui aurait fait du mal. Jamais !

— Vous n’en savez rien.

— Parce que vous en savez davantage, vous ? hurla Edmund en se levant à son tour et défiant Harry.

Wellbeloved, Plumpton et Demelza firent mine de s’interposer mais leur commandant, d’un geste, les enjoignit de ne pas intervenir.

— Ce n’est pas vous qui l’avez vue tomber amoureuse pratiquement au premier regard ! continuait Edmund hors de lui. Ce n’est pas vous qui avez dû assister Jerold quand il a commencé à faire sa cour ! Comme je la connaissais, c’est à moi qu’il a demandé quels étaient ses goûts et c’est grâce à moi qu’il lui a offert des cadeaux qui la touchaient et l’a emmenée dans des restaurants qui lui plaisent. J’ai accédé à sa demande parce que je savais que cela la rendrait heureuse. J’ai encouragé Jerold à lui demander sa main car c’est ce qu’elle attendait et souhaitait de tout son cœur. Bon sang, si elle avait arrêté de l’aimer, je l’aurais vu ! Mais ils étaient tellement heureux ensemble que j’en crevais de les voir et je me sentais dégueulasse de ne pas réussir à me réjouir pour eux !

Les yeux brillants, comme s’il était fiévreux, il assena :

— Elle était folle de lui ! Elle est désespérée par sa mort. Ce ! N’est ! Pas ! Elle !

— Est-ce vous, alors ? demanda posément Harry, calmé par le désespoir qui émanait de son interlocuteur.

— Mais vous n’avez rien compris ! À quoi ça m’aurait servi ? Aujourd’hui, j’ai perdu mon frère, mais je n’ai pas gagné Nell. Elle ne sera jamais à moi, jamais !

— Qui pensez-vous que ce soit, alors ?

— Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

— Vous avez bien dû vous poser la question.

Edmund recula et se rassit. Harry en fit autant et attendit la réponse.

— Bien sûr que je me le suis demandé. Quand j’ai compris que c’était Marvin qui avait donné ma lettre, je me suis demandé si ce n’était pas lui. Mais c’est grotesque.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? On a pratiquement été élevés ensemble ! Qu’est-ce qu’il gagne à la disparition de Jerold ?

— L’héritage ?

— Mais Marvin se fiche de l’argent. Il en a assez pour mener sa petite vie, ça lui suffit. S’il l’avait voulu, il aurait depuis longtemps développé son commerce ou aurait pris en charge une des activités de mon oncle. Mais cela ne l’intéresse pas. Il préfère avoir du temps pour lire, se promener. Pour vivre quoi !

— Pas vous ?

— J’adore m’occuper de l’affaire de mon oncle, mais ma position actuelle de second me convient parfaitement. Depuis un an, je bosse comme un elfe, mais ce n’est pas pour l’argent ni le pouvoir que je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans ses affaires. C’est pour m’écrouler comme une masse sur mon lit en rentrant chez moi et me relever le matin avec trop de choses à régler pour avoir le temps de penser à ma vie sentimentale.

— Mais quand même, insista Harry. Mettons que ce ne soit pas vous. Quelqu’un a bien éliminé votre frère et a tenté de vous faire jeter en prison en mettant des preuves chez vous.

— Je vous dis que ce ne peut pas être Marvin. Ça n’a pas de sens. Je le connais depuis l’enfance. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé un plan aussi cruel et tordu.

— Et son épouse ?

Edmund dévisagea Harry avec étonnement, avant de baisser les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il releva le regard, le commandant des Aurors fut surpris par la dureté qu’il y découvrit.

— Avec votre réputation, on a l’impression que vous êtes un chic type, mais en fait, non ! fit Edmund d’une voix grinçante.

— Pardon ? s’étonna Harry.

— Ce serait facile, hein ! Elle ne fait même pas partie de la famille au sens propre. Je la charge et, comme ça, je suis libre, je disculpe Nell et je garde mon cousin Marvin. Vous trouvez que c’est correct, vous ? Ça vous arrive souvent d’acheter des témoignages ?

— Je ne vous demande pas d’inventer des charges contre elle, recadra Harry. Simplement de nous dire ce que vous pensez d’elle.

— Je ne suis pas stupide. Je me doute bien que, vu la situation, toute critique à son égard vaut une accusation.

— Ce n’est pas vous qui la jugerez, rappela Harry. Ni moi d’ailleurs. Par contre, je sais que votre frère est mort, qu’un témoin a été tué et que votre oncle est sans doute le prochain sur la liste. Alors, aidez-moi à rassembler tous les éléments qui pourraient aider à arrêter le meurtrier.

Edmund parut réfléchir, puis se décida :

— C’est presque trop facile, dit-il avec ironie. Plus j’y pense, plus je me dis que c’est elle qui vous a parlé de mes sentiments pour Nell. Ni mon oncle ni mes tantes n’auraient pu faire une chose pareille. Marvin n’est pas du genre à remarquer ce genre de chose, alors il ne reste plus qu’elle. Je me trompe ?

Harry resta parfaitement impassible.

— Que pouvez-vous nous dire d’autre sur elle ? relança-t-il.

— Que c’est une casse-pied. Je ne sais pas comment Marvin peut la supporter. Elle n’est jamais contente, toujours à le houspiller parce que son magasin pourrait rapporter davantage, s’il le voulait. Régulièrement, j’ai envie de lui dire de la fermer, en entendant la façon dont elle lui parle. Marvin est un type génial : il est gentil, patient, toujours de bonne humeur. Pourquoi l’a-t-elle épousé si elle voulait un battant qui gagne toujours plus d’argent ?

Edmund se tut, pensif, avant de réaliser :

— Je ne me rendais même pas compte à quel point je la détestais. C’est immonde de vous dire tout cela en sachant ce que vous pouvez en tirer contre elle… mais ça fait du bien !

— Mr Plunkett, intervint Wellbeloved, maintenant que votre frère n’est plus là, dans l’hypothèse où vous seriez arrêté pour son meurtre, qu’arriverait-il une fois votre oncle disparu ? Je veux dire du point de vue de la société ?

— Comme vous l’avez sans doute déduit, c’est Marvin qui héritait du tout.

— Dans le cas où la société serait encore dans la famille au moment du décès de votre oncle, pensez-vous que votre cousin la garderait ? se fit préciser Wellbeloved.

— Il serait capable de le faire, en mémoire de mon oncle. Il n’a jamais été question de vendre jusqu’à hier. Pas avec moi qui m’en occupe et deux autres héritiers prêts à soutenir mes efforts. En tout cas, je pense que, s’il le voulait, Marvin pourrait maintenir l’entreprise à flot. Mais il préfère sa boutique, ses clients qu’il connaît bien et son temps libre.

— Que se serait-il passé à la disparition de votre oncle, si la situation avait été normale ?

Edmund considéra la question un moment avant de comprendre ce qu’elle sous-tendait :

— Ah, vous vous demandez, dans le cas où la société serait le mobile, pourquoi tuer Jerold qui ne s’en occupait pas, et non moi ? C’est vrai que ce n’est pas très logique. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez privilégié la piste sentimentale. Eh bien, le meurtrier a peut-être fait une erreur et a inversé les…

Il s’arrêta brusquement et resta figé de longues secondes. Son visage mobile qui était passé dans les heures précédentes de la résolution au désespoir, de la colère à l’ironie semblait maintenant sculpté dans la pierre. Harry eut même l’impression que son témoin avait cessé de respirer. Personne ne parla, attendant que celui-ci arrive au bout de sa pensée.

Enfin, une profonde inspiration redonna vie à leur interlocuteur. Il ferma les yeux et dit d’une voix basse, pratiquement un chuchotement mais d’une rare intensité :

— Je vais la tuer !

*

Après la retentissante exclamation de leur témoin, les Aurors ne pipèrent mot, attendant qu’il en dise davantage. Il ne se fit d’ailleurs pas prier :

— Je suis désolé, ça aurait dû me revenir pendant votre reconstitution. Mais comme je n’étais pas persuadé à l’époque que c’était un meurtre, je n’y ai pas mis tellement de bonne volonté. Enfin bref ! Autant vous prévenir tout de suite : en soi, ce n’est pas tellement déterminant, mais à la lueur de ce qui s’est passé après… Donc, normalement, c’est moi qui prends le cou du poulet. Sauf que cette fois, c’est Jerold qui l’a pris. Il faut savoir qu’on s’était vus la veille et que je l’avais taquiné sur le fait qu’il était très routinier et qu’il n’aimait pas changer ses habitudes. Du coup, il m’a pris mon morceau, sans doute pour me montrer qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir ses petites manies. Pour le faire bisquer, je n’ai rien dit et j’ai pris le croupion à la place. Comme ça, cela n’a l’air de rien. Mais il faut savoir qu’au déjeuner de famille précédent, Jerold et moi aurions dû faire notre petite balade habituelle, mais qu’on ne l’a pas faite parce que je me suis endormi comme une masse après le déjeuner. C’est pour ça que je ne me suis pas installé sur le canapé pour le café comme d’habitude, mais sur une chaise. Que pensez-vous de tout ça ?

— Si le cou de poulet était le vecteur du somnifère, la dose était trop forte la première fois, parfaite la seconde, mais votre échange fraternel a modifié la cible, évalua Harry. Mais quand est-ce que le meurtrier aurait assaisonné le poulet ? Personne n’a quitté la pièce, d’après la reconstitution que nous avons faite.

— Personne ne l’a prise au sérieux, votre reconstitution, révéla Edmund. Du coup, personne n’a jugé utile de préciser que Nell et Janet ont toutes les deux quitté le salon avant le déjeuner —  pour aller aux toilettes, avons-nous tous imaginé. Je suppose que ma chère cousine en a profité pour faire un petit tour à la cuisine.

— À moins que ce ne soit Nell, releva Harry.

— Pourquoi aurait-elle voulu me tuer ? riposta Edmund.

— Qui sait ? répartit Harry. Si vous êtes la cible, il nous faut reprendre l’enquête à zéro.

Le silence s’abattit sur la pièce pendant que tout le monde méditait sur les révélations du témoin.

 _C’était plausible_ , songea Harry. _Janet aurait pu faire une première tentative et suite à son échec, recommencer en modifiant les doses_.

— Avez-vous réfléchi sur la lettre que nous a donnée votre cousin ? demanda Wellbeloved. Vous rappelez-vous précisément quand vous l’avez vue pour la dernière fois ?

— Comme je vous l’ai dit, je n’étais pas très clair quand je l’ai écrite. J’étais saoul comme un troll et je ne l’aurais jamais composée dans d’autres circonstances.

— Où étiez-vous ?

— Chez moi, je pense.

— Quelles personnes peuvent venir chez vous sans être bloquées par la cheminée ? s’enquit Wellbeloved.

— On en a déjà parlé et ma réponse n’a pas changé. Je l’avais ouverte pour mon oncle et ma tante, Jerold, Nell et Marvin. Maintenant, sur les conseils de mon avocat, elle est fermée pour tout le monde.

— Elle n’était pas ouverte pour Janet.

— Non, mais il arrive de temps en temps qu’elle et Marvin viennent dîner chez moi, indiqua Edmund. Je suppose qu’elle a pu avoir accès à mon bureau et fouiner, pendant que Marvin et moi discutions dans la cuisine. On ne minute pas le temps qu’une dame passe dans la salle de bains.

— Pas d’autres personnes qui pourraient avoir accès à votre domicile ? Un bon copain à vous ou une petite amie ? questionna Wellbeloved.

— Non. Mon meilleur ami, c’est mon frère. Je n’en ai pas d’autre à qui je laisserais libre accès à chez moi.

— Pas de petite amie ? insista l’Auror.

Edmund haussa les épaules :

— Quelques rencontres pour tenter d’oublier que je me suis attachée à la mauvaise personne, mais sûrement pas de quoi ouvrir ma cheminée, expliqua-t-il.

Harry se leva et fit signe à ses collègues de le suivre dans le couloir. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux et lança une bulle de silence.

— Qu’en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

— Que c’est l’audition la plus passionnante de toute ma carrière, assura Demelza. J’en ai eu des frissons !

— Demelza ! soupira Harry.

— Oups, pardon, Commandant ! Mais avoue qu’il est rare qu’un type arrive pour se dénoncer et termine en nous donnant une nouvelle piste après s’être fait enguirlander par le commandant des Aurors pour faux témoignage, et lui avoir crié dessus à son tour.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant le naturel de sa subordonnée. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme qui était pleine d’énergie et de joie de vivre.

— Ça peut être un coup monté du début à la fin, remarqua Plumpton. Il nous a savamment donné des éléments pour nous amener à nous détourner de lui et de sa chérie.

— S’il avait voulu inculper Janet, il n’aurait pas dit avoir placé la fiole dans le sac à ouvrage de Nell hier soir, opposa Harry. Il aurait attiré notre attention sur son arrivée ce matin par la cheminée du hall pendant qu’il était dans la cuisine avec son oncle.

— Concrètement, qu’est-ce que vous avez contre Janet ? demanda Demelza.

— Le mobile, commença Harry. Son mari se retrouve aux commandes de la société si les deux frères sont mis hors circuit.

— Comment se serait-elle débarrassée de Jerold une fois Edmund tombé de son balai ? souleva Demelza.

— La lettre pouvait servir contre Jerold aussi, comprit Wellbeloved. Un mobile pour avoir tué son frère et être envoyé en prison, libérant la place pour Marvin.

Les quatre Aurors se regardèrent.

— Ça se tient, mais on n’a quand même pas grand-chose de concret contre elle, fit remarquer Harry.

— La mort de l’elfe la désigne indirectement, jugea Wellbeloved. Il est mort parce qu’il aurait pu témoigner contre l’assassin. Or il n’a pas quitté sa cuisine pendant l’apéritif ni pendant le déjeuner. On peut donc supposer que, s’il a vu quelque chose, c’est dans cet endroit. D’après Edmund, elle et Nell se sont absentées au bon moment pour assaisonner le seul plat qui pouvait être individualisé.

— L’oncle et la tante aussi auraient pu se charger du poulet, avant l’arrivée de leurs invités, nota Harry. Mais on n’a pas de mobile pour eux, reconnut-il aussitôt.

— L’apéritif et le café ont été servis devant tout le monde, continua Wellbeloved. Mais pas facile de verser quelque chose sans se faire remarquer. Alors que, pour le poulet, il suffisait d’envoyer l’elfe dans la réserve sous un prétexte quelconque pour faire sa petite affaire tranquillement. C’est même peut-être pour ça qu’il a été tué : pour qu’il ne puisse pas révéler qu’il a laissé Janet seule dans la cuisine avant le début du repas.

— Il faut quand même faire confirmer cette histoire de cou de poulet et l’absence de ces dames, rappela Harry.

— On relâche Nell ou non ? demanda Demelza.

— Si j’en crois votre surveillance et l’analyse de sa baguette, elle n’a pas pu matériellement mettre ce flacon dans son sac, analysa Harry. Et vu qu’on avait fouillé la maison avant et qu’elle-même n’est pas sortie, je ne vois pas d’où elle l’aurait tiré de toute manière. Donc il vient de l’extérieur. Il a été amené soit par Edmund, mais son aveu stupide l’innocente, soit par Marvin, soit par sa femme. Laquelle commence à attirer pas mal de présomptions sur elle.

— Fournies par les autres suspects, rappela Wellbeloved.

— Il en est de même pour Edmund. Allez, on libère Nell et on fait venir Janet pour l’interroger à son tour. Demelza, tu peux te charger de la levée d’écrou et nous rejoindre avec la dame dans l’Atrium ?

— Bien, Commandant, tout de suite, Commandant ! lança la jeune femme avant de partir vers l’ascenseur.

Elle allait descendre aux cellules provisoires du ministère, qui se trouvaient au dixième niveau. Ces lieux d’emprisonnement servaient non seulement aux Aurors mais aussi aux policiers magiques pour garder sous les verrous les personnes soupçonnées d’un délit qu’on voulait interroger ou empêcher d’interférer dans une enquête en cours. Auparavant, le temps de maintien en détention n’était pas réglementé, et certains suspects y restaient plusieurs semaines. Ils ne s’en plaignaient pas toujours, l’alternative étant Azkaban dont le seul nom faisait trembler les plus endurcis.

Depuis la réforme de la procédure judiciaire, les Aurors et les policiers ne pouvaient maintenir des prisonniers dans ces cellules que vingt-quatre heures. Au-delà, ils devaient demander au service de la Justice magique un renouvellement pour une journée. Les enquêteurs devaient présenter des arguments propres à démontrer que cette privation de liberté était indispensable à la bonne marche de leurs investigations. Au bout de deux renouvellements — trente-six heures — le suspect était transféré dans la zone de détention du Manoir de Justice. Pour justifier une telle procédure, il fallait non seulement apporter suffisamment d’éléments pour que la culpabilité soit envisageable, mais aussi démontrer que la privation de liberté était indispensable — crainte que le suspect ne se présente pas à l’audience qui devrait trancher sur sa culpabilité, trouble à l’ordre public, disparition des preuves. Désormais, plus personne ne pouvait être envoyé à Azkaban sans procès.

C’était cependant des gardiens administrativement rattachés à la sinistre prison sorcière qui s’occupaient des personnes en détention préventive. Ces postes étaient réservés aux plus âgés ou ceux qui avaient été blessés dans l’exercice de leur fonction et qui ne pouvaient plus assurer leur service dans le froid bâtiment de la mer du Nord.

Les hommes revinrent dans la salle d’interrogatoire où Edmund faisait nerveusement les cent pas. Il lança vers eux un regard anxieux :

— On va vous laisser partir, annonça Harry.

— Et Nell ?

— Elle aussi. Ma collègue est allée la faire sortir, vous la retrouverez aux cheminées.

Un intense soulagement se peignit sur le visage d’Edmund qui se précipita pour les suivre. Dans l’atrium, ils n’eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant de voir Demelza et Nell surgir à leur tour des ascenseurs. La veuve se montra surprise en découvrant son beau-frère.

— Tu es venu me chercher ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Edmund avala sa salive et avoua :

— Je suis venu me constituer prisonnier pour qu’ils te fassent sortir, mais ils ne m’ont pas cru.

Nell le dévisagea un moment sans expression avant qu’une grimace de dégoût ne déforme ses traits. Trop vite pour que Harry ne puisse intervenir, sa main fusa, et Edmund reçut une gifle qui lui dévissa le cou. Il pivota lentement la tête pour lui faire de nouveau face, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

— Espèce d’imbécile ! lui signifia la jeune femme. Comment as-tu pu croire que j’avais tué Jerold ?

— Je ne l’ai jamais cru, assura Edmund d’une voix blanche. Je voulais juste qu’ils te laissent sortir et…

— En racontant que c’était toi ? coupa-t-elle avec mépris. Il ne t’est pas venu à l’esprit qu’ils ne pouvaient rien avoir contre moi puisque je suis innocente ?

— J’ai eu peur que cela ne suffise pas et…

— C’est toi qui l’as fait ? le coupa-t-elle d’une voix sèche.

— Bien sûr que non ! affirma-t-il avec force. Comment…

— Alors pourquoi les mènes-tu sur une fausse piste ? tempêta-t-elle. Tu ne veux pas savoir quel est le salaud qui a fait ça ?

— Si, mais…

— Ne m’adresse plus jamais la parole, le coupa-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Harry qui suivait l’échange médusé. Je suis libre ou non ?

— Oui, vous êtes libérée, lui confirma-t-il, tentant de ne pas rire de l’expression passionnée de Demelza qui suivait l’échange du couple avec fascination. Vous pouvez rentrer chez votre oncle. Vous n’avez pas le droit de quitter le pays et devez prévenir le ministère si vous changez de résidence. Nous vous raccompagnons. Transplanage ou cheminée ? demanda Harry.

— Je n’aurai pas la force de transplaner, assura Nell.

Harry l’invita d’un geste à se diriger vers les cheminées, ce qu’elle fit, sans un regard pour Edmund qui lui emboîta le pas d’un air malheureux, tandis que les Aurors fermaient la marche.

Nell entra résolument dans le conduit. L’âtre du ministère demeura un long moment bloqué, signe que la veuve restait en attente. Ulysses avait finalement verrouillé sa cheminée même pour les membres de sa famille, ce qui était plutôt sage. Edmund en profita pour se tourner vers Harry :

— J’ai vraiment agi comme un imbécile, reconnut-il d’une voix éteinte. Je pensais qu’au moins je pourrais l’aider, mais, même ça, j’en suis manifestement incapable.

— Ce n’était pas très malin, reconnut Harry, mais ça partait d’un bon sentiment. Pouvez-vous nous débloquer la cheminée quand vous serez sur place ?

Edmund eut un sourire crispé avant de pénétrer à son tour dans le conduit qui venait de reprendre du service.

— Demelza, tu peux retourner te coucher, indiqua Harry. La surveillance continue, et on compte sur toi à une heure du matin.

— Bien, chef ! S’ils continuent à se faire des scènes, tu me raconteras, hein !

— Promis, assura Harry en riant.

Ulysses étreignait Nell quand Harry arriva à son tour dans le hall. Il ne parut pas ravi de revoir l’Auror qui commença par s’assurer que Plumpton et Wellbeloved le suivaient bien.

— Comment se porte votre épouse ? s’enquit Harry.

— Elle se repose, répliqua froidement Ulysses. Il est hors de question que vous l’interrogiez.

— Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Votre nièce par alliance, Mrs Janet Plunkett, est-elle encore ici ?

Le regard du vieil homme vers le salon lui fournit sa réponse. Harry avança dans la pièce, suivi de tous les autres :

— J’aurais quelques questions à vous poser, Mrs Plunkett, lança-t-il en direction de l’intéressée. Accepteriez-vous de me suivre au ministère ?

Elle resta un moment médusée, avant de se lever d’un bond :

— Vous n’avez pas le droit de m’arrêter ! cria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas payer pour quelqu’un d’autre.

— Il n’est pas question d’arrestation, assura Harry. Juste un entretien.

— Je sais que ça arrangerait tout le monde que ce soit moi ! affirma-t-elle comme si elle n’avait pas entendu sa réponse. Je ne suis pas vraiment des leurs ! Ils ne m’ont jamais acceptée ! Ma famille n’est pas assez bien pour eux ! Ils me font des sourires en devant, mais derrière, ils rient de moi, je le sais !

— Enfin, Janet, protesta Ulysses, je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait penser…

— J’ai des yeux pour voir, assura Janet d’une voix stridente. Je sais ce que je dis. Vous avez tout fait pour que Marvin se détache de moi. Il m’a dit que vous lui aviez conseillé de ne pas m’écouter.

— Je voulais simplement le rassurer sur certains de vos propos qui l’avaient inquiété… commença le vieil homme.

— Mais bien sûr, vous en savez davantage que moi sur mon mari ! l’interrompit Janet. C’est bien ce que je disais, vous avez tout fait pour nous séparer. Que lui — elle désigna Edmund qui avait suivi Harry —, il fricote avec la femme de son frère, tout le monde trouve ça normal. Mais quand je veux juste aider mon mari à obtenir ce qu’il mérite, tout le monde se ligue contre moi !

— Je ne te permets pas ! s’indigna Edmund tandis que son oncle laissait échapper une exclamation de surprise. Et tu es complètement folle ! Personne n’a jamais dit de mal de toi. Nous savons que Marvin t’aime, et nous respectons ses sentiments.

— Comme tu respectes ceux de ton frère ? ricana Janet.

Edmund devint rouge — de honte ou de colère — et Harry sentit qu’il se retenait pour ne pas se jeter sur sa cousine par alliance. Nell avait caché son visage entre ses mains, tandis qu’Uysses et Marvin contemplaient la scène, l’air atterré.

— Mrs Plunkett, pouvez-vous me suivre ? répéta Harry d’un ton calme.

— Et si je ne veux pas ?

— Dans ce cas, vous pourrez vous considérer en état d’arrestation, répliqua froidement le commandant des Aurors.

La femme le contempla, puis jeta un œil vers Plumpton qui avait ostensiblement porté la main à sa baguette. L’œil étincelant, elle avança vers les Aurors d’un pas altier.

— Quelqu’un pourrait m’expliquer…, commença Marvin.

Edmund s’avança vers son cousin, lui posa la main sur l’épaule et lui dit d’un ton doux :

— Il faut qu’on parle.


	18. XVIII : Un homme très séduisant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chronologie :
> 
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 23 au 25 novembre 2013

Harry, Wellbeloved et Plumpton entraînèrent Janet Plunkett, poliment mais fermement, sur le perron du _Relais de Poste_ , duquel ils transplanèrent vers l’atrium du ministère de la Magie.

— Vous pouvez vous asseoir, commença Harry une fois qu’il eut mené son invitée dans une des salles d’interrogatoire. Mrs Plunkett, désirez-vous qu’un avocat assiste à notre entretien ?

— Je croyais que je n’étais pas arrêtée.

— Effectivement, pour le moment vous êtes ici en tant que témoin. Mais vous avez quand même le droit d’être assistée et, même si vous le refusez maintenant, vous pouvez toujours changer d’avis et en demander un.

Janet hocha la tête pour montrer qu’elle avait compris mais ne demanda pas à être conseillée. Harry s’installa devant elle, encadré par ses deux collègues.

— Mrs Plunkett, commença l’Auror, vous avez porté tout à l’heure des accusations contre le cousin de votre époux. Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire qu’il y aurait quelque chose entre Mrs Nell Plunkett et son beau-frère ?

— Mon mari vous a porté la lettre qu’il a trouvée dans les papiers de Jerold. C’était clair, non ?

— Vous n’avez pas eu de soupçons auparavant ?

Elle sembla hésiter un moment avant d’affirmer :

— Pas spécialement. Contrairement à ce que vous avez l’air de croire, je ne passe pas mon temps à colporter des ragots.

Harry changea de sujet :

— Pensez-vous que votre époux souhaite travailler au sein de la société de son oncle ?

— Tous les autres membres de la famille vous ont certainement affirmé que non. Vu que l’on considère que je connais mon mari moins bien qu’eux, pourquoi me fatiguerais-je à prétendre le contraire ?

— Parce que je vous pose la question, dit doucement Harry pour lui rappeler le contexte de leur entretien.

Elle soupira exagérément avant de s’exécuter :

— Vous êtes marié, n’est-ce pas ? N’avez-vous pas l’impression parfois de savoir des choses sur votre femme dont sa propre famille n’a pas conscience et qu’elle n’ose pas leur dire ? Marvin est trop gentil avec tout le monde. Ils en profitent tous pour le faire agir exactement comme ils le souhaitent.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry n’était pas plus avancé. Janet n’était tombée dans aucun des pièges qu’il lui avait tendus. Elle ne s’était pas contredite sur son emploi du temps pour les jours où son cousin par alliance et l’elfe avaient été tués. Elle semblait remontée contre sa belle-famille, mais ce n’était pas une situation assez inusuelle pour justifier qu’elle se soit mise à tuer à tour de bras.

Par contre, il répugnait à la relâcher car il craignait qu’elle ne fasse disparaître d’éventuelles preuves, maintenant qu’elle savait qu’il la suspectait. Il jeta un regard vers ses collègues qui avaient écouté avec attention et pris des notes.

Le visage fermé de Wellbeloved lui fit comprendre qu’il n’était pas non plus favorable à ce qu’on la laisse repartir. Il regarda sa montre, il était près de six heures du soir.

— Mrs Plunkett, j’aimerais que vous restiez avec nous le temps que nous finissions quelques vérifications. Vous êtes donc en état d’arrestation, et je vais vous conduire à une cellule où vous allez passer la nuit.

— De quel droit ? protesta-t-elle. Vous n’avez aucun élément contre moi.

— Je n’en ai pas besoin, expliqua le commandant des Aurors. Il est prévu que nous puissions retenir les personnes pour le bien de l’enquête. Si vous voulez vous renseigner auprès d’un avocat, je peux faire venir Me Bielinski.

— Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais faire confiance à celui que mon oncle a envoyé pour faire sortir Edmund et sa petite péronnelle !

— Vous pouvez appeler un autre avocat si vous le désirez.

— Je n’en ai pas besoin, je n’ai rien fait.

— Vous désirez prévenir votre mari ? proposa alors Harry.

Janet hésita :

— Je pourrai lui parler ?

— Brièvement et en notre présence, précisa Harry.

— Alors, prévenez-le vous-même ! Je ne veux pas troubler le lavage de cerveau que ne manque pas de lui faire sa famille.

— Comme vous le désirez.

Une fois qu’elle fut écrouée, Harry indiqua :

— Rentre chez toi, Plumpton, tu dois relever Demelza demain matin. Il faut faire le rapport de tout ce qui vient de se passer pour que le dossier soit à jour demain, continua-t-il à l’attention de Wellbeloved. On aura besoin de monde pour faire de nouvelles investigations.

— Je préviens tout de suite une des équipes de réserve, proposa son partenaire.

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Il y aurait un Auror de garde au QG pour prendre les appels et une dizaine d’autres susceptibles d’être appelés en renfort par l’intermédiaire de leur miroir. Ils appréciaient de savoir le plus tôt possible que l’on aurait besoin d’eux le jour suivant, ce qui leur permettait de décommander ce qu’ils avaient prévu ou de trouver un collègue compatissant pour les remplacer.

Il fallut plus de deux heures aux Aurors pour mettre le dossier au propre, et ils rentrèrent chez eux fatigués et l’estomac dans les talons car, une fois de plus, ils avaient sauté le déjeuner.

*

Harry arriva juste à temps pour dire bonsoir à ses enfants. Ceux-ci furent très déçus d’apprendre que leur père ne les accompagnerait pas le lendemain au déjeuner chez Arthur et Molly.

— Tu m’avais promis de faire équipe avec moi au croquet, protesta Lily.

— Je sais ma chérie, mais je suis certain qu’oncle Ron me remplacera très bien. Il est meilleur que moi.

— Je prendrai des photos pour les montrer à Papa, proposa Ginny.

James feignit l’indifférence, mais Harry ne fut pas dupe. Albus, plus expansif en ce qui concernait ses sentiments, serra longuement son père contre lui, et celui-ci se promit de se débrouiller, dès que ce serait possible, pour aller les chercher à l’école et passer une soirée entière avec eux.

Une fois que les lumières furent éteintes, le commandant des Aurors fit honneur au repas que Trotty lui avait mis de côté.

— Alors ? demanda Ginny qui s’était installée devant lui.

— J’ai déjà arrêté trois suspects sur six et je n’ai de preuve contre personne. Je pense qu’une fois que je les aurai tous mis au violon les uns après les autres, je n’aurai plus qu’à recommencer pour un tour. Avec un peu de chance, un ou deux seront assassinés d’ici là, ce qui augmentera mes chances de tomber finalement sur le bon.

— Tu n’as pas un petit préféré ? s’enquit son épouse d’une voix amusée.

— Je penche en ce moment pour la cousine par alliance, mais j’ai tellement peu d’éléments contre elle que je ne suis pas certain de la coincer.

— Ça va venir, affirma Ginny. Ce soir, tu es juste épuisé et tu vois les choses en noir. Demain, ça ira mieux.

— J’espère. Bon, je vais me coucher. J’ai donné rendez-vous à l’équipe à huit heures.

*

Harry arriva à sept heures et demie au QG et fut heureux de voir que Demelza était encore là, car il avait espéré la croiser.

— Rien à signaler, indiqua-t-elle. Edmund était rentré chez lui quand je suis arrivée, Nell n’a pas bougé de sa chambre, pas plus que l’oncle et la tante. Tu veux que je reste aujourd’hui ?

— Avec les cernes que tu as ? Va dormir, j’ai rappelé l’équipe de réserve. On se concentre sur Janet.

— Pas d’autres scènes entre les tourtereaux ? Ils sont trop choux ces deux-là ! affirma-t-elle quand son chef eut secoué négativement la tête.

— Allez, va rêver de tout ça, l’encouragea Harry.

Il prit un café et quelques gâteaux — il n’avait pas pris le temps de déjeuner chez lui — tout en traçant des schémas sur le tableau mural du QG pour faciliter la prise de connaissance du dossier des deux collègues qui devaient le rejoindre : Nat Proudfoot et Seamus Finnigan. Ces derniers furent ponctuels. Harry laissa Wellbeloved présenter l’affaire et les protagonistes avant de faire le point :

— Nous suspectons pour le moment Janet Plunkett. A priori, elle aurait assaisonné le poulet préparé par l’elfe avant le déjeuner en quittant les autres sous le prétexte d’aller aux toilettes. Ensuite, elle est revenue le lundi soir, après ma visite chez elle, pour tuer l’elfe qu’on a découvert mort le mardi matin. Le jeudi, on découvrait non seulement la lettre d’Edmund chez son frère Jerold, mais le torchon de l’elfe et une fiole de potion chez Edmund. Il faut découvrir quand et comment elle a pénétré chez les deux frères pour poser ces leurres. Chez Jerold, c’était vide tout le temps, car l’épouse loge chez l’oncle et la tante depuis le drame. Edmund a passé beaucoup de temps là-bas aussi. A priori, aucune des cheminées ne s’ouvre néanmoins pour elle.

Il donna ses instructions, et les Aurors se rendirent chez Marvin Plunkett. Le cousin d’Edmund ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Sa robe était froissée et ses traits tirés.

— Où est ma femme ? demanda-t-il.

Harry réalisa qu’il avait complètement oublié de prévenir le mari la veille au soir.

— Nous l’avons gardée cette nuit, répondit-il, le temps de faire des investigations supplémentaires. Elle n’a pas souhaité vous faire prévenir, ajouta-t-il, non pour se disculper mais en espérant dissuader Marvin de couvrir son épouse.

Il fit signe à son équipe qui commença à investir la maison.

— J’aurais quelques questions à vous poser, continua Harry. Pouvons-nous nous installer quelque part ?

Marvin le fit entrer dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Harry prit place dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

— Mr Plunkett, je vais revenir au jour de la mort de votre cousin. Votre épouse a-t-elle quitté la pièce avant le déjeuner ?

— Oui, comme vous l’a déjà dit Edmund. Il m’a expliqué que la potion de sommeil aurait été mise dans le cou du poulet… Je n’arrive pas à y croire…

Harry le dévisagea. Ses yeux papillonnaient, comme s’il éprouvait des émotions trop violentes pour lui. Harry se sentit désolé pour lui, mais il devait absolument continuer son interrogatoire.

— Pourriez-vous me raconter exactement ce que vous avez fait lundi soir, après que je vous ai quitté ?

— Lundi ?

— Oui, je me suis présenté chez vous pour vous interroger, votre femme et vous. Qu’avez-vous fait après mon départ ?

— Eh bien, je ne sais plus trop. Je suppose que j’en ai parlé avec elle. J’étais impressionné que vous vous soyez déplacé en personne pour enquêter sur la mort de mon cousin, même si je pensais que c’était un simple accident. J’ai même dit à Janet que si jamais cela avait été criminel, au moins on aurait été sûrs que l’enquête était bien menée et le coupable arrêté.

Harry n’avait pas de certitude, mais il songea que c’était sans doute à ce moment que le destin de Catena avait été scellé.

— Et ensuite ?

— Eh bien, je crois que j’ai continué la lettre que j’étais en train d’écrire à mes enfants qui sont à Poudlard pour leur expliquer ce qui s’était passé. Je n’avais pas réussi à le faire avant, j’étais sous le choc.

— Je suppose que votre épouse vous a aidé.

— Oui, enfin, il a fallu qu’elle aille s’occuper du jardin.

— Cela prend du temps de s’occuper d’une telle surface, commenta Harry au hasard, ne se souvenant plus de la taille du terrain qu’il avait traversé pour se rendre dans la maison.

— Oui, surtout que…

Marvin s’interrompit brusquement.

— Qu’essayez-vous de me faire dire contre ma femme ?

— Votre femme aurait-elle pu quitter la maison sans que vous vous en rendiez compte ? demanda directement Harry.

— Où serait-elle allée ?

— Une chose à la fois, Mr Plunkett.

 

Marvin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tortillait dans ses doigts la large manche de sa robe de sorcier, répugnant visiblement à charger son épouse. C’était une personne loyale et qui le restait, même dans une situation où beaucoup ont tendance à ne pas montrer le meilleur d’eux-mêmes.

— J’ai vu qu’elle était dans le jardin, s’exclama-t-il finalement d’un ton soulagé. Elle est passée plusieurs fois devant la fenêtre.

Harry n’était pas certain que la réponse soit sincère, mais il décida de ne pas insister.

— Et ensuite ?

— Nous avons dîné et nous sommes allés nous coucher.

— Vers quelle heure ?

Marvin haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu’il ne savait pas exactement.

— Avant dix heures, je pense. J’avais à peine dormi depuis l’accident, j’étais donc épuisé.

— Votre épouse s’est couchée en même temps que vous ?

— Oui.

C’était une réponse définitive. Marvin avait l’air satisfait de pouvoir la donner.

— Avez-vous bien dormi ?

— Mieux que la nuit précédente.

Avait-il été aidé par un peu de potion de sommeil ? Janet avait pu ressortir une fois son mari endormi.

— Votre épouse est-elle allée quelque part sans vous, cette semaine ?

— Juste pour faire quelques courses, ce mardi. Il fallait bien qu’on se nourrisse.

— Le matin ou l’après-midi ?

— Le matin.

— L’avez-vous accompagnée ?

— J’étais supposé aller travailler au magasin que j’ai avec ma mère. En fait, je n’en ai pas eu le courage, je suis resté ici.

— À quelle heure est-elle rentrée ?

— Je ne sais pas exactement. À temps pour préparer le déjeuner, en tout cas.

— Vous a-t-elle quitté entre le moment où Jerold et Edmund sont partis en balai et le moment où je suis venu vous interroger pour la première fois ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, j’étais terrassé par le chagrin, elle est restée près de moi tout le temps.

— Elle n’est même pas sortie dans le jardin ?

— Je ne sais plus. Pas longtemps, en tout cas.

— Êtes-vous allé chez Jerold avant le jeudi matin ?

— Non.

— Et votre femme ?

— Elle n’a pas l’accès par cheminée, et personne n’était là pour lui ouvrir.

— Vous êtes arrivé avant elle, jeudi ?

— Je suis passé juste devant, pour lui débloquer la cheminée.

— Est-elle entrée dans la pièce où vous avez découvert la lettre d’Edmund ?

— Je l’y ai appelée pour la lui montrer.

— Je veux dire avant que vous la découvriez.

Marvin réfléchit.

— Non, je ne le pense pas. Elle n’aurait pas pu la déposer à mon insu, si c’est à ça que vous pensez.

C’était bien à ça que pensait Harry mais il changea de sujet.

— Êtes-vous allé chez Edmund avec elle cette semaine ?

— Non.

— Quelle partie du poulet votre cousin Edmund a pour habitude de manger ?

— Le cou. Vous le savez déjà.

— Est-ce ce qu’il a pris dimanche dernier ?

— Je n’ai pas fait attention. Il paraît qu’il a échangé son morceau avec Jerold, mais moi, je n’ai rien remarqué.

— Merci Mr Plunkett, conclut Harry. Avez-vous quelque chose à me confier qui pourrait aider l’enquête ?

L’homme secoua farouchement la tête en un mouvement négatif.

— Votre cousin a été assassiné, dit doucement Harry. Ce n’est pas trahir votre famille que de nous aider.

— Je n’ai rien à ajouter, affirma Marvin.

Harry le délivra et passa de pièce en pièce pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. Janet était allée dans le jardin le lundi soir après sa visite, sans doute bouleversée de savoir qu’une enquête sérieuse allait être menée. Elle avait dû mettre au point à ce moment la suite des opérations : éliminer l’elfe, placer des preuves chez Edmund et chez Jerold pour arriver, de manière détournée, à éliminer celui qui était encore en vie à cause de l’échange entre le cou et le croupion du poulet.

Wellbeloved le rejoignit avec les deux autres Aurors.

— Vous avez ce qu’on est venus chercher ? questionna Harry.

— Oui, c’est bon. On a vérifié dans tous les placards et dans la cabane de jardin. On a toutes les paires.

— Parfait, on va chez Edmund, maintenant.

Wellbeloved et lui-même firent transplaner leurs collègues. Harry leur demanda de vérifier l’extérieur sans attendre, pendant qu’il sonnait à la porte. Edmund mit plusieurs minutes à ouvrir : ils le tiraient manifestement de son lit.

— Vous m’arrêtez de nouveau ? s’enquit-il en reconnaissant le commandant des Aurors.

— Pas forcément, répondit Harry. J’ai quelques questions à vous poser.

— Si après tout le temps que nous venons de passer ensemble, nous avons encore des choses à nous dire, c’est que nous sommes faits pour nous entendre, ironisa leur ancien suspect.

Il sembla réaliser que Harry et Wellbeloved n’étaient pas venus seuls et il se pencha pour voir les Aurors qui inspectaient les plates-bandes devant ses fenêtres.

— Que font-ils ? Vous pensez que je cache un cadavre dans mon jardin ?

— On recherche des preuves de votre innocence, mais si on trouve un cadavre, promis, on s’en occupe aussi, rétorqua Harry.

Edmund le regarda et sembla renoncer à comprendre :

— Je vais me préparer un thé, déclara-t-il. Vous en voulez ?

— Non, mais je vous suis, fit le commandant des Aurors.

Harry eut le tact d’attendre que son hôte ait son mug dans les mains avant de le questionner :

— Dans la journée de mardi, êtes-vous sorti ?

Edmund réfléchit pour rassembler ses souvenirs :

— Oui, j’étais chez mon oncle pour organiser les funérailles toute la matinée et une partie de l’après-midi. Ensuite, je suis rentré dormir un peu.

— Commandant, les interrompit Seamus en entrant dans la cuisine, on a trouvé ce que tu cherchais.

Harry et Richard Wellbeloved lui emboîtèrent le pas, suivis après un temps d’hésitation par Edmund.

— Regardez, continua Seamus, très content de lui. Des traces de chaussures, juste devant la porte-fenêtre du salon. Porte-fenêtre qui, comme par hasard, a été magiquement forcée récemment. J’ai l’empreinte magique.

— Bon boulot, le complimenta Harry.

— Quelqu’un est entré ici et il n’était pas attendu, explicita Wellbeloved. L’empreinte correspond ?

— Parfaitement, assura Proudfoot qui tenait une paire de bottes en caoutchouc à la main.

— À qui sont-elles ? demanda Edmund. Oh, ne me dites pas…

— Si, si, confirma Harry. On vient de passer chez votre cousin pour les récupérer.

— C’est bon pour moi ? avança Edmund.

— Disons que ça commence à un peu mieux se présenter pour vous, répondit Wellbeloved.

— Bien, passons au point suivant, coupa Harry. Mr Plunkett, Janet est-elle déjà venue dans votre chambre ?

— Je ne fais pas de fixation sur toutes les femmes mariées aux membres de ma famille, répondit sèchement Edmund.

— Pas forcément pour une visite galante, précisa Harry pendant que ses collègues tentaient de cacher leur sourire. Simplement, a-t-elle pu, dernièrement, se trouver dans votre chambre pour une raison ou une autre ?

— Normalement non, répondit son interlocuteur manifestement sur ses gardes.

— Et la salle de bains ?

— Oui, c’est là que se trouvent les toilettes.

— D’accord, merci pour ces précisions. Bon, on y va, conclut Harry en se tournant vers ses hommes.

Edmund regarda les Aurors pénétrer dans sa maison puis se retourna vers Harry qui les avait laissés passer devant lui :

— Si on trouve des traces de sa présence chez moi à des endroits où elle n’avait rien à y faire, vous pourrez la coincer ?

— Ça pourrait jouer, admit Harry.

Tout le monde se retrouva au premier étage où se trouvait la chambre. Harry, Wellbeloved et Edmund regardèrent Proudfoot relever les empreintes qui se trouvaient sur les poignées de la porte. Heureusement, Harry avait pris soin de ne laisser aucune trace de lui-même lors de sa première inspection.

— Elle a déposé une preuve là-dessous, rappela-t-il en montrant le lit qu’Edmund n’avait pas eu le temps de faire.

Wellbeloved, d’un coup de baguette, envoya le meuble au plafond. On vit alors distinctement le rectangle de poussière qui délimitait la partie de parquet qui était moins accessible et qui échappait aux sorts de ménage du célibataire. La marque de l’endroit où s’était trouvé le torchon de Catena faisait une marque plus foncée, de la couleur du parquet, la poussière étant restée sur le tissu. Contrairement à ce que Harry avait espéré, il n’y avait pas de marque de main sur le sol.

Proudfoot, qui regardait vers le plafond, au contraire de ses collègues qui examinaient par terre, fit remarquer :

— Si elle a balancé le torchon sous le lit, il lui a fallu un appui.

Aussitôt, Harry visualisa la scène : une personne accroupie qui lance un linge… Généralement, on tente de se stabiliser de l’autre main. Le torchon s’était plutôt trouvé vers le pied du lit, ce qui excluait des traces sur la table de nuit. À son tour, il leva les yeux vers la couche d’Edmund. C’était un lit à deux places en fer forgé, comme cela avait été la mode une vingtaine d’années auparavant. Le cadre était visible, la courtepointe qui recouvrait le sommier étant relativement courte. Seamus s’était déjà approché, et Wellbeloved avait abaissé le meuble pour le faire léviter à hauteur de ses yeux. Ils regardèrent leur collègue lancer les sorts de relèvement d’empreinte et sourirent en voyant les marques rouges caractéristiques apparaître sur le sommier de métal. Proudfoot tendit le parchemin qui permettrait de les fixer.

— Même si elle est venue ici pour poser son manteau sur le lit ou visiter la pièce par curiosité, une empreinte à cet endroit précis va être difficile à expliquer, remarqua Wellbeloved avec satisfaction.

— Pourquoi n’a-t-elle pas soulevé le lit comme vous ? interrogea Edmund.

Wellbeloved fit reposer le lit sur le sol. Cela généra un léger claquement quand le métal entra en contact avec le sol parqueté.

— Trop bruyant, surtout que votre salon est juste en dessous, expliqua-t-il.

— Terminez ici, relevez tout ce qu’il y a à relever. On ne sait jamais, elle a pu s’attarder pour fouiller un peu ou trouver une nouvelle cachette, ordonna Harry à ses collègues.

Il examina les indices déjà relevés : l’empreinte de pas dans le jardin reportée sur un parchemin ; celles récupérées sur le lit ; le flacon qui contenait la signature magique du sort qui avait servi à forcer la porte-fenêtre ; et, enfin, le sac contenant toutes les chaussures de Janet.

— Je pense qu’on en a assez, décida-t-il. On y va ? demanda-t-il à Wellbeloved.

Son collègue lui répondit par un grand sourire.

*

Ils retournèrent au ministère et firent extraire Janet Plunkett de sa cellule. Elle demanda à être assistée par un avocat. Les Aurors demandèrent par miroir à la Maison de Justice de leur envoyer l’avocat de garde ce dimanche-là. Harry et Wellbeloved le laissèrent s’entretenir avec sa nouvelle cliente, avant de les rejoindre.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé à la table d’interrogatoire, Harry sortit posément les bottes de la femme du sac où toutes ses chaussures avaient été fourrées.

— Reconnaissez-vous ces bottes comme étant les vôtres ? interrogea-t-il.

Alors que la prisonnière hésitait à répondre, il fit remarquer :

— Nous les avons trouvées dans votre placard.

L’avocat fit un léger signe de tête, et Janet convint du bout des lèvres :

— Oui, elles sont à moi.

Harry sortit le papier où avaient été reproduites les traces de pas récupérées dans le jardin d’Edmund, juste devant la porte-fenêtre forcée. Il indiqua à quoi elles correspondaient et conclut :

— Les traces correspondent parfaitement à vos bottes, Mrs Plunkett. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer cela ?

— J’ai dû me tenir à cet endroit lors de ma dernière visite chez le cousin de mon mari, proposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Et le sort de Forcement de la porte-fenêtre ? s’enquit Harry.

— Il n’est pas de mon fait.

Harry sentit l’avocat se tendre. Celui-ci était parfaitement au courant de la possibilité pour les Aurors d’identifier l’empreinte magique d’un sort et de le relier à un sorcier. Wellbeloved sortit sa baguette magique :

— Mrs Plunkett, puis-je relever votre empreinte magique ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous y autoriserais, lança-t-elle avec beaucoup de sang-froid.

— Pour tout vous dire, nous n’avons pas besoin de votre consentement, l’informa Harry. La question était une simple courtoisie.

Janet lança un regard nerveux vers son avocat, qui hocha tristement la tête pour confirmer. Considérant qu’ils s’étaient montrés assez polis, Harry signifia à son subordonné de s’exécuter. Celui-ci lança un _Prehendo Magiam_ en direction de Janet avant d’attirer la boule colorée qui s’était échappée d’elle dans une fiole qu’il avait préparée.

De son côté, Harry avait sorti le flacon qui contenait l’empreinte du sortilège d’ouverture retrouvé sur la porte-fenêtre d’Edmund.

— Comme c’est étrange, commenta-t-il. Outre vos traces de pas, nous avons une porte forcée par vos soins. Cela ne vous évoque rien ?

Janet le fusilla du regard sans desserrer les dents.

— Je vais ajouter un indice supplémentaire, continua Harry. Il se trouve que nous avons retrouvé vos empreintes digitales sur le lit d’Edmond Plunkett. Vous n’avez vraiment aucune explication à donner ?

— C’est un homme très séduisant, répliqua-t-elle d’un ton provocant.

Harry marqua un temps d’arrêt, désarçonné par sa réponse.

— Êtes-vous en train de soutenir que vous avez été la maîtresse du cousin de votre mari, et que c’est à cette occasion que vous avez touché son lit ?

— Je vois qu’il n’est pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

Malgré les preuves qu’ils avaient relevées contre elle, Janet ne céda pas un pouce durant l’interrogatoire. Elle affirma et réaffirma qu’elle avait dû laisser ses empreintes lors d’une visite amoureuse qu’elle avait faite à Edmund, sur la demande de celui-ci. Le sort sur la porte-fenêtre ? Edmund, par discrétion, lui avait demandé de transplaner dans son jardin et de rentrer par le salon. La porte était coincée et elle craignait d’être vue par les voisins. Elle avait donc fait au plus simple. Était-ce un crime ?

En se relayant, Harry et Wellbeloved lui firent répéter inlassablement ses réponses, mais elle tint bon. Non, elle n’avait pas drogué son cousin par alliance ; n’était pas retournée chez Ulysses le lundi soir pour administrer une potion à l’elfe ; n’avait pénétré chez Edmund que sur son invitation et n’avait en aucune manière déposé de lettre compromettante chez Jerold.

Elle pensait que les Aurors avaient été mal informés à son sujet par une belle-famille qui la détestait et qui voulait lui faire porter le chapeau dans un drame familial qui ne la concernait pas. Janet affirma même que la complicité et l’entente entre les membres de la famille étaient factices — la preuve en était la conduite d’Edmund avec les épouses de ses cousins — et qu’il n’était pas rare qu’ils se disputent entre eux. Elle précisa que Ulysses n’appréciait pas toujours les initiatives d’Edmund au sujet de sa compagnie ; que Nell n’avait épousé Jerold que pour son argent et s’était ensuite laissée séduire par Edmund pour consolider sa position.

Au bout de cinq heures d’interrogatoire, les Aurors étaient écœurés par le fiel et la rancœur dont la femme faisait preuve. Ils comprirent qu’ils n’en tireraient pas d’aveux. Harry la fit transférer au manoir de Justice avec un rapport circonstancié et rentra chez lui.

*

Le lundi matin, il conclut avec Wellbeloved que leur enquête était arrivée à son terme. Ils avaient une coupable et des éléments de preuve contre elle, à défaut d’aveux. En fin de matinée, leur dossier était prêt à être transmis au Magenmagot.

Plumpton arriva à leur bureau, à l’issue de sa garde chez les Plunkett.

— Où en êtes-vous ?

— On a inculpé Janet. On va d’ailleurs relever la surveillance chez eux et leur faire part de vos conclusions, indiqua Harry.

— Elle a avoué ?

— Seulement d’être la maîtresse du bel Edmund, grogna Wellbeloved.

— Quoi ? s’étrangla Plumpton.

— C’est une coriace, confirma Harry. Mais on a suffisamment pour la boucler, à mon avis.

Harry donna un coup de cheminée à Ulysses Plunkett pour lui demander s’il pouvait passer dans l’après-midi les tenir au courant de la situation.

— Vers quinze heures, proposa le vieil homme.

— Parfait.

Harry appela ensuite Alicia Spinnet qui était de garde au _Relais de Poste_.

— La surveillance est terminée. Tu peux rentrer, indiqua-t-il.

— À tout de suite, répondit-elle brièvement.

À quinze heures précises, les deux Aurors qui avaient mené l’enquête transplanèrent et sonnèrent à la porte des Plunkett. Ce fut Edmund qui leur ouvrit et les introduisit dans le salon. Toute la famille était là, y compris Bettany, allongée sur le canapé.

Harry commença par prendre des nouvelles de la vieille dame, avant de faire un résumé rapide des derniers rebondissements de l’affaire. Il savait qu’il ne leur apprenait pas grand-chose, les récits de Marvin et Edmund les ayant sans aucun doute tenus au courant.

— C’était bien Janet, alors ? se fit confirmer Ulysses.

— C’est ce que nous pensons et ce que semblent indiquer les preuves. Par contre, elle n’a rien avoué.

— Et comment explique-t-elle ses empreintes dans mon jardin et dans ma chambre ? demanda Edmund avec colère.

— Elle affirme qu’elle est venue chez vous sur votre invitation, dit avec tact Harry.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Edmund pour comprendre.

— Vous plaisantez ! s’exclama-t-il, manifestement choqué.

— D’un point de vue tactique, c’est une excellente défense, tenta de dédramatiser Wellbeloved. Cela lui permet de contrer toutes les preuves que nous avons relevées contre elle.

Cela ne parut pas consoler le prétendu séducteur qui se tourna vers son cousin et commença :

— Marvin, je t’assure que…

Celui-ci, le visage figé, leva les mains pour l’interrompre :

— Je ne veux plus parler d’elle. Elle n’est plus mon épouse.

Un silence navré suivit cette réponse. Harry se dit qu’il n’était pas le seul à se demander comment on allait expliquer la situation aux deux enfants qui se trouvaient à Poudlard. D’autant que Janet avait tout intérêt à soutenir sa version devant les juges et que, par conséquent, ce serait reporté par la presse. À l’air sombre de Bettany et Ulysses, ils en étaient pleinement conscients. Nell avait l’air profondément dégoûtée et évitait soigneusement de regarder en direction d’Edmund.

Wellbeloved fit un petit signe de tête en direction de Harry. Ils avaient accompli leur devoir, le reste ne les regardait pas. En silence, les Aurors se replièrent vers le vestibule et reprirent la cheminée.


	19. XIX : Un mauvais moment à passer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe, Fenice, Steamboat Willie et Xenon.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Élection de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 26 novembre 2013 au 4 février 2014

Harry fut presque heureux de retrouver la morne routine de ses devoirs de commandant des Aurors au sortir de l’enquête sur la disparition du neveu du propriétaire du Magicobus. Pour l’instant, rien n’avait filtré dans la presse, mais il n’en serait sans doute plus de même au moment du jugement.

Le mois de décembre arriva vite, et les fêtes ramenèrent les élèves de Poudlard à la maison. Le soir du réveillon, Harry renvoya ses collègues chez eux dès seize heures, sauf ceux qui étaient de garde, à qui il fit livrer un repas de traiteur pour compenser la perte de leur soirée familiale. De retour chez lui, il retrouva Ginny qui avait, elle aussi, fermé tôt son musée :

— On n’a eu personne cet après-midi, expliqua-t-elle. Tout le monde achetait ses derniers cadeaux. Du coup, j’ai accordé la fin de la journée au personnel.

— Les meurtriers doivent avoir trop de courses à faire pour nous occuper à plein temps aujourd’hui, plaisanta Harry.

— Par contre, Ron et George travaillent comme des fous ce soir, commenta son épouse.

— Ils ont embauché Teddy ?

— Avec double paie. Andromeda aimerait qu’il travaille un peu moins pendant les vacances et un peu plus à Poudlard, mais il adore vraiment donner un coup de main à la boutique et il est enchanté d’être rétribué pour sa peine.

Bien que Harry ait fait en sorte que son filleul et sa grand-mère aient une pension confortable, Andromeda mettait un point d’honneur à apprendre à Teddy la valeur des galions et la nécessité de ne pas les dépenser à tort et à travers. Elle avait donc limité l’argent de poche qu’elle lui donnait et demandé à Harry de ne pas trop gâter financièrement le jeune garçon. Travailler permettait à Teddy de contourner les principes de sa grand-mère sans qu’elle puisse s’y opposer.

Les Potter prirent leur temps pour s’habiller et préparer les enfants avant d’aller au Terrier. Ils y retrouvèrent Arthur et Molly, ainsi qu’Angelina, Audrey, Hermione, Andromeda, Charlie, Bill et Fleur, et tous les enfants. Lily, Albus et James abandonnèrent immédiatement leurs parents pour aller jouer avec leurs cousins.

Percy ne tarda pas trop à arriver — il passait vraiment beaucoup moins de temps au ministère depuis qu’il était marié —, et Molly servit les entrées en guise d’apéritif pour faire patienter ses hôtes en attendant les Sorciers Facétieux et leur apprenti. Enfin les commerçants se présentèrent, et la maîtresse de maison convia toute la famille à s’installer pour manger.

Il y eut le désordre habituel : quatorze adultes et douze enfants tentaient de trouver leur place autour de la longue table. Tout le monde était en train de s’asseoir quand Teddy bouscula Victoire en lui marchant sur le pied — il faut dire qu’il avait respiré par erreur un peu de Poudre de clown et s’était retrouvé affublé de deux grandes péniches.

— Mais fais attention, espèce de cracmol ! lança la jeune fille.

— Victoire ! s’offusqua sa mère qui, malheureusement pour la jeune fille, était assez près pour avoir tout entendu.

— Quoi ? se plaignit l’adolescente. Je parle à Teddy.

— N’utilise pas ce mot, lui intima Fleur, pas comme une injure. Tu sais que nous ne tolérons pas qu’on se moque de ceux qui n’ont pas de magie.

Victoire soupira exagérément :

— Pff ! Avec ton raisonnement, on ne peut traiter personne d’imbécile parce que ce n’est pas la faute aux débiles s’ils ne sont pas intelligents ? On ne peut plus rien dire, alors !

— Certaines injures sont moins acceptables que d’autres en fonction des valeurs que nous défendons, justifia sa mère. Maintenant, soit tu demandes pardon, soit tu sors de table. Est-ce clair ?

— C’est injuste.

— C’est comme ça !

— Ouais, on ne va pas en faire une potion ! Teddy, t’es pas cracmol, juste un idiot de garçon ! Ça va comme ça ?

— Baisse d’un ton si tu ne veux pas être punie, lui rétorqua sèchement Fleur.

L’adolescente s’assit, la moue boudeuse, tandis que Teddy, qui semblait assez imperméable aux injures, qu’elles soient acceptables ou non, prenait enfin place à côté d’elle.

— C’est de son âge, c’est un mauvais moment à passer, dit Molly pour calmer sa belle-fille, quand le brouhaha qui s’était interrompu pendant la prise de bec s’éleva de nouveau.

— La question est de savoir si on va tenir jusqu’au jour béni où ce sera effectivement derrière nous, grogna Fleur. Elle le fait exprès, ou quoi ?

— C’est certain que d’autres milieux sont moins accommodants, sourit Harry qui était installé à côté de sa femme. Quand on se fait féliciter pour avoir utilisé les termes de _sang-de-bourbe_ , _elfe de maison_ ou même _Moldu_ , comment s’opposer à ses parents ?

— Vous pouvez rire ! Un jour vous supplierez qu’on vous rende vos gentils bébés d’il y a quelques années, les prévint Bill.

— Nous compatissons, assura sa sœur. Et on sait que ça nous pend au nez. C’est pour ça qu’on tente d’en rire.

— Allons, Fleur, ce n’est pas si grave, assura Molly d’un ton apaisant voyant que sa belle-fille ne se laissait pas attendrir par les plaisanteries des autres. Elle a utilisé ce mot sans y penser. Elle a bon cœur, et il ne lui viendrait pas à l’idée d’injurier un cracmol si elle en rencontrait un.

Fleur s’apaisa un peu, d’autant que la défense des cracmols était entrée dans la famille par Molly. En effet, Mrs Weasley faisait toujours partie du conseil d’administration de l’école élémentaire des petits sorciers. Or, au cours de la décennie écoulée, des élèves en dernière année n’avaient pas reçu leur lettre de Poudlard. Les parents, souvent sang-pur et ne connaissant rien au monde moldu, même s’ils s’étaient montrés assez progressifs pour scolariser leurs enfants, s’étaient tournés vers l’école pour trouver une solution. En effet, une partie des maîtres et maîtresses qui s’occupaient des petits étaient des instituteurs moldus apparentés à des sorciers. Ils avaient été considérés de bon conseil pour trouver un établissement convenant aux enfants sans magie.

L’école avait été plus loin. Non seulement elle avait aidé les parents dans leurs démarches administratives, mais elle leur avait suggéré de fonder une association pour fournir assistance et soutien aux personnes partageant leurs difficultés. Une mère d’élève avait pris les choses en main et avait proposé une série d’idées pour venir en aide aux familles dans ce cas. Ainsi, ceux qui le désiraient pouvaient placer leurs enfants dans le même collège moldu, pour que ceux-ci se sentent moins perdus. Le ministère, saisi par une demande, avait fait installer une cheminée à proximité de l’établissement pour faciliter l’arrivée des élèves chaque matin. Elle avait été conçue sur le modèle de celle qui desservait le quartier où vivaient Ron et Hermione : c’était une voiture, stationnée dans une rue, bardée de Repousse-Moldus pour détourner l’attention, mais de laquelle personne ne pouvait s’étonner de voir sortir ou entrer des collégiens.

Cela s’était mis en place sur plusieurs années, et Molly leur avait rendu compte au fur et à mesure des avancées de la situation. Toute cette organisation avait eu une excellente influence sur les familles concernées : s’occuper des enfants cracmols étant moins problématique, les tensions que cela créait auparavant dans les foyers avaient diminué. Cela restait encore honteux, mais les parents, se sentant moins isolés et voyant leurs enfants s’épanouir, en parlaient plus aisément et le sujet était de moins en moins tabou. Le terme « cracmol », cependant, était toujours une injure relativement courante dans le monde sorcier, faisant concurrence à _travailler comme un elfe_ , _saoul comme un troll_ ou _retors comme un gobelin_.

La suite du repas se déroula sans anicroche. Charlie fit son habituelle livraison sur la moto de Sirius, Celestina Moldubec leur fit admirer son chaudron plein de passion, et on mit les enfants au lit.

*

Une fois la trêve des confiseurs terminée, la presse annonça l’imminence de l’audience qui devait juger Janet Plunkett pour le meurtre du cousin de son mari. Les soupçons qui avaient pesé sur Edmund, le frère du défunt, justifiés par l’attirance qu’il éprouvait pour sa belle-sœur, furent abondamment commentés par les journaux, rendant l’affaire très populaire.

Harry était pratiquement certain qu’aucun de ses hommes n’avait vendu la mèche ni parlé à la presse de la manière dont l’enquête s’était dans un premier temps dirigée vers Edmund. Le reste de la famille Plunkett avait tout intérêt à garder le silence sur cet épisode. Non, cet étalage sordide ne pouvait profiter qu’à une seule personne. Le commandant des Aurors regretta que Janet n’ait pas accepté d’être défendue par Bielinski. L’avocat aurait sans doute fait son possible pour que chaque preuve soit remise en cause, mais il n’aurait jamais utilisé un moyen aussi bas et embarrassant pour le reste de la famille.

Mais Harry ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que refuser de faire le moindre commentaire sur l’affaire et préparer son dossier de manière à confondre Janet de la manière la plus irréfutable possible. Il savait qu’elle ne plaiderait pas coupable et que son défenseur ferait tout pour rejeter les soupçons sur Edmund, ou du moins faire valoir un doute assez persistant pour qu’on ne puisse pas condamner l’épouse de Marvin.

Enfin, le procès commença. Harry était le principal témoin de l’accusation. Dans la salle où il devait attendre d’être appelé, il retrouva Edmund Plunkett, qui avait été cité par la défense.

— Ça va ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— Il faut bien, soupira le malheureux.

— Un très mauvais moment à passer, et ensuite ce sera terminé, tenta de l’encourager Harry.

— Oh, je ne pense pas qu’on laissera tomber si facilement une histoire aussi croustillante, fit Edmund d’une voix lasse.

— Il ne faut pas y prêter la moindre attention, conseilla Harry.

— Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, rétorqua son interlocuteur d’une voix agacée, comme si on lui avait trop de fois sorti cet argument.

Harry le considéra un moment sans rien dire, puis demanda d’une voix douce :

— Vous vous rappelez qui je suis ?

Edmund le regarda, étonné :

— Le commandant des Aurors ?

— Avant.

Avec hésitation, se demandant manifestement où Harry voulait en venir, Edmund hasarda :

— Le Survivant ?

— Exactement. Celui qui a été interviewé par Rita Skeeter à quatorze ans, qui a été traité d’adolescent mythomane à quinze, qui a été déclaré Ennemi numéro Un à dix-sept, et qui a réapparu, après neuf mois d’absence, à la Une de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avec un bébé dans les bras. Quand je vous explique comment vous protéger de la presse, Mr Plunkett, je sais exactement de quoi je parle.

Le regard d’Edmund changea, mais il protesta :

— Je ne peux pas totalement ignorer ce qui est dit de moi !

— Bien sûr que si, assura Harry. Rien ne vous oblige à lire les journaux. Arrangez-vous, pendant quelque temps, pour ne parler qu’à votre famille et à vos collaborateurs. Ils ne feront aucun commentaire, soit parce qu’ils vous aiment, soit parce que vous êtes leur patron et qu’ils ne peuvent pas se le permettre. Ce que vous ne savez pas ne peut pas vous blesser.

— Mais je dois lire les journaux pour mon travail…

— Demandez à votre secrétaire de faire une revue de presse avec les articles susceptibles de vous intéresser professionnellement et de brûler le reste. Mon adjoint s’en est chargé durant des années pour moi.

— Mais cela n’empêchera pas les gens de parler dans mon dos.

— Certes, mais quand vous serez devant eux vous n’aurez aucune idée de ce qu’ils peuvent en dire, et ça vous évitera de vous demander s’ils sont en train d’y penser.

— Le fait même de savoir qu’ils ont discuté de ma vie privée est déjà insupportable !

— Croyez-en mon expérience, ça l’est beaucoup moins quand on ne sait pas exactement de quoi il s’agit. Et pour ce procès, vous allez y assister, c’est bien suffisant. N’en lisez aucun compte-rendu, ce serait vous torturer pour rien.

— Si vous le dites, hésita Edmund.

— Je le dis, je l’affirme et je le pratique depuis maintenant quinze ans. Tentez l’expérience pendant les deux prochaines semaines au moins, je suis certain que vous vous sentirez mieux.

— Je vais y réfléchir.

À ce moment, la porte s’ouvrit, et Nell fit son entrée. Harry réalisa qu’elle aussi avait été citée à témoigner, et son aversion pour l’avocat de Janet monta encore d’un cran. La veuve eut un mouvement de recul en découvrant son beau-frère et elle balaya frénétiquement des yeux l’endroit avant de repérer une chaise éloignée où elle s’installa. Sans leur accorder un autre regard, elle sortit un livre de son aumônière et se plongea dedans.

Edmund s’était de son côté abîmé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Dans l’atmosphère devenue pesante, Harry accueillit l’arrivée de l’huissier qui le priait de se présenter immédiatement devant la Cour avec une infinie reconnaissance et s’empressa de le suivre.

Il fut relativement satisfait de son audition. Il avait désormais l’expérience des procès et présenta son dossier posément, alignant les preuves recueillies et indiquant le raisonnement qui les avait amenés à éliminer toute autre possibilité. L’avocat de l’accusée n’était pas mauvais, mais Harry connaissait toutes les ficelles des contre-interrogatoires et ne se laissa pas piéger.

Ce fut ensuite au tour d’Edmund, puis de Nell, d’être interrogés par la défense. Ils avaient bien préparé leur audience, et Harry y reconnut la patte de Bielinski. Chacun en dit le minimum, profitant de leur statut de témoin pour refuser de répondre aux questions trop personnelles. Edmund arriva à glisser à quel point il aimait son frère et était profondément meurtri par sa disparition. Nell affirma tranquillement que son beau-frère n’avait jamais témoigné en sa présence d’un attachement autre que l’amitié, que ce soit avant ou après la mort de son mari. Quand l’avocat de Janet lui infligea la lecture de la lettre d’amour qu’Edmund avait écrite à son intention, elle répéta que la conduite de son beau-frère avait toujours été d’une correction sans défaut. Elle parvint également à évoquer le bonheur qui avait été le sien durant son bref mariage et fit savoir que, depuis son veuvage, elle vivait très retirée, ne voyant que son oncle et sa tante par alliance.

Janet, quand le représentant du ministère l’interrogea, fut sans concession envers sa belle-famille. Elle laissa clairement apparaître son ressentiment et son mépris à l’égard de ceux dont elle portait encore le nom, affirmant qu’ils s’étaient ligués contre elle pour sauver la tête d’Edmond. Harry jugea, à la mine pincée de son défenseur, qu’elle ne suivait pas les conseils de retenue qu’il avait dû lui donner et nota avec satisfaction que l’animosité de l’accusée indisposait le jury.

Celui-ci délibéra longtemps, et Harry craignit que les dénégations répétées de Janet et la campagne de presse infamante pour Edmund n’aient porté leurs fruits. Mais finalement, Janet fut déclarée coupable du meurtre de Jerold Plunkett et de l’elfe Catena et condamnée à vingt ans d’emprisonnement à Azkaban.

*

Heureusement pour la famille Plunkett, le monde sorcier eut bientôt d’autres sujets de conversation. En effet, l’élection du ministre de la Magie devait avoir lieu trois mois plus tard. Kingsley présenta son successeur politique.

Le grand public s’intéressant à sa personnalité et les journaux exposèrent ce qu’ils savaient de lui. Cela correspondait à ce que Percy en avait révélé à Harry : sa carrière au ministère à la sortie de Poudlard, sa mère tuée quand elle avait voulu empêcher l’arrestation de son mari durant l’année des Ténèbres, son père emprisonné à Azkaban à cause de ses origines moldues, sa fuite avec son petit frère qu’il avait réussi à récupérer _in extremis_ à l’école de Brocklehurst où il étudiait, puis son retour au ministère dès la guerre terminée. Le candidat permit à _Sorcière-Hebdo_ de visiter sa maison à Tutshill dans le Pays de Galles. Quand la journaliste du journal lui demanda pourquoi il n’y avait pas de Mrs Ackerley, le célibataire répondit qu’il n’avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer la femme de sa vie. Vision romantique qui plut beaucoup aux lectrices du magazine.

 _Alternatives Magiques_ posa des questions davantage centrées sur le bilan que le candidat faisait des quinze années où Kingsley était resté au pouvoir et l’interrogea sur son propre programme. Ce qui en ressortait ramena également Harry à la discussion qu’il avait eue avec Percy. Ackerley était un progressiste mais n’avait pas le même souci que le ministre sortant d’améliorer le sort des créatures magiques. D’autre part, il était beaucoup plus ambitieux politiquement et prenait bien garde de ne rien dire qui soit impopulaire. C’était normal en période électorale, mais Harry était de plus en plus convaincu que cela ne changerait pas après une éventuelle élection. En effet, l’homme voudrait tout faire pour se maintenir à son poste, même si c’était au détriment des créatures douées de magie. Heureusement, par son discours, mais aussi son ascendance, son ouverture d’esprit concernant ce qui était moldu était sans équivoque.

 _La Gazette du Sorcier_ parla assez peu du candidat progressiste. Elle se contenta de monter en épingle les décisions politiques les plus impopulaires de Kingsley : son refus d’imposer la prise de la potion Tue-Loup aux loups-garous ou son manque de fermeté envers le Moldu qui avait révélé sur internet l’existence du monde magique pour récupérer son enfant enlevé par les grands-parents sorciers. Les termes des articles étaient mesurés, contrairement à ce qui aurait pu se passer quand le quotidien était sous la direction de Barnabas Cuffe. Mais le nouveau directeur, Harold Tribune, était plus fin et, de ce fait, encore plus percutant. Le journal faisait aussi la part belle à l’éternel candidat traditionaliste au poste de ministre de la Magie, Bertold Higgs.

Si Harry espérait qu’Ackerley soit élu, il se sentit moins personnellement engagé par la bataille politique que les fois précédentes. Pour commencer, il n’avait pas avec Ackerley les mêmes relations qu’avec Shacklebolt. Ils n’avaient pas fait la guerre ensemble. Ensuite, il savait que ce n’était pas à lui de s’investir pour le mener au pouvoir : l’homme était un fin stratège qui n’avait pas besoin que d’autres prévoient sa campagne pour lui. Quoi qu’il en soit, en tant que commandant des Aurors, Harry estimait qu’il avait un certain devoir de réserve. Le corps des Aurors partageait ses faveurs entre les deux candidats et il ne voulait pas que l’élection devienne un sujet trop brûlant au QG.

*

Un mois avant l’élection, cependant, Harry se trouva malgré lui mêlé à la campagne d’une manière qu’il n’avait pas envisagée.

Cela commença par une note de service qui vint voleter sous le nez de Harry. Celui-ci la saisit pour la déchiffrer. Elle était signée d’Eric Munch, qui était chargé de l’accueil au ministère. Il indiquait qu’une certaine Dione Pennifold désirait parler au commandant des Aurors. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour déterminer qui elle était. L’Auror griffonna en réponse de la laisser monter et renvoya le papier. Ensuite, il alla sur le palier pour accueillir la femme quand elle sortirait de l’ascenseur.

Dione Pennifold parut soulagée de le voir quand les portes s’ouvrirent. Harry la salua et la pilota vers son bureau. Il la fit asseoir, lui proposa un thé puis s’enquit de la raison de sa visite.

— Je suis désolée de vous déranger, commença-t-elle, mais je ne savais pas à qui d’autre en parler. Vous vous êtes montré si compréhensif, la dernière fois.

— Vous avez été très efficace dans l’affaire de Wigglesmade, lui rappela Harry. C’est grâce à vos visions que tout s’est bien terminé et que nous avons réussi à coincer le kidnappeur de la jeune Meghan.

Mise en confiance, elle se lança :

— J’ai fait un rêve cette nuit. J’ai vu le candidat Ackerley, et il semblait mort.

Stanislas Pritchard, qui travaillait à proximité, leva le nez de son parchemin pour dévisager la visiteuse.

— Des éléments sur la façon dont cela doit se passer ? s’enquit Harry avec professionnalisme.

— Pour le moment non. Je vois son visage et ses épaules, mais rien des alentours.

Harry réfléchit un moment en triturant son stylo. Il tenta de se souvenir de la façon dont les songes de la devineresse lui avaient permis d’agir efficacement dans l’affaire de l’enlèvement à l’occasion duquel il avait fait sa connaissance.

— Vous allez me décrire le plus précisément possible ce que vous avez vu et on va évaluer ce qu’on peut en tirer, proposa-t-il.

— C’est juste une image. Je vois Mr Ackerley étendu à terre. Son visage est pâle, ses yeux sont ouverts, mais sans vie.

Harry nota soigneusement cette description.

— Êtes-vous certaine qu’il soit mort ?

— Oui.

— Des traces sur son visage ? Du sang, de la sueur ?

— Un peu de sang au niveau de la bouche et peut-être de la poussière blanche, ce qui expliquerait qu’il soit aussi livide.

— Entendez-vous quelque chose ?

Elle fit un signe de dénégation.

— Comment est-il habillé ?

— Il porte une robe traditionnelle à col brodé. Elle me semble grise, mais je n’en suis pas certaine. Il est possible que ce soit la poussière qui lui donne cette couleur.

— Il est comme maintenant ? Ou bien plus vieux ?

Elle répondit immédiatement :

— Comme maintenant. De toute manière, quand j’ai ce genre de rêves, ils concernent un futur proche.

— Proche comment ? demanda Pritchard.

— Tous les rêves dont j’ai eu la clé sont des actions déjà enclenchées, donc des conséquences rarement éloignées. C’est généralement une affaire de semaines. Mais je dois vous dire que je n’ai pas eu d’explication à certaines de mes visions. Je ne sais pas si j’ai raté l’interprétation, ou si elles ne sont pas encore accomplies.

Harry nota le laps de temps indiqué avant de remarquer :

— Ce que vous avez vu de moi, la première fois que nous nous sommes vus, était assez loin dans le passé.

Elle marqua un arrêt avant de se souvenir à quoi il faisait allusion. Quand elle l’avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle avait distingué que le Survivant avait eu deux âmes en lui. Cette allusion à son ancien statut de horcruxe avait glacé Harry.

— Ce n’était pas une vision, mais une réminiscence, expliqua la devineresse. Les rêves prémonitoires marchent autrement. Je pense qu’ils ne peuvent se former que lorsque tous les éléments qui sont indispensables pour créer la situation que je vois sont réunis.

— Vous voulez dire que les éléments qui vont mener à la mort d’Ackerley sont déjà en place ?

— Oui, c’est ça.

— Dans l’hypothèse où je vais mourir de vieillesse, intervint Pritchard, vous pourriez voir mon trépas dès maintenant, même s’il ne doit intervenir que dans de nombreuses années, puisque les éléments qui vont l’amener sont en place depuis ma naissance.

— Sauf que l’usure de votre corps amenant le décès n’a pas encore atteint un point critique, annonçant la rupture finale, le contredit la devineresse. Et je ne peux pas non plus voir les vêtements que vous porterez tant qu’ils n’ont pas été tissés ou achetés.

— Ce que vous nous expliquez c’est que la robe dans laquelle vous avez vu Ackerley décédé est déjà en sa possession ?

— Ou bien déjà livrée dans le magasin où il va l’acheter.

— Et s’il ne porte jamais cette robe, il ne va pas mourir ? s’enquit Stanislas.

— S’il évitait de la porter, suite à mes indications, cela pourrait changer le futur, effectivement. Mais comme la robe n’est sans doute pas la cause du décès observable dans ma vision, cela ne modifiera que le vêtement qu’il portera ce jour-là.

— Mais alors, s’écria Pritchard, à quoi elle nous sert, cette vision ?

— Je sais que c’est frustrant, reconnut la voyante, mais parfois les détails que je révèle permettent de déterminer le jour ou l’endroit d’un évènement et, ensuite, d’agir directement dessus pour en changer le cours.

— Comme je l’ai fait en me jetant sur l’oiseau qui m’a mené chez le kidnappeur en portoloin, illustra Harry. Il faut quand même que l’évènement en question soit évitable, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

— Bien entendu. Si quelqu’un doit mourir de vieillesse, ni rien ni personne ne pourra l’empêcher.

— On ne peut se cacher éternellement de la Mort, fit Harry avec un sourire nostalgique.

Devant le regard d’incompréhension des deux autres, il précisa :

— Le conte des _Trois Frères_.

Ses interlocuteurs hochèrent sobrement la tête, et il enchaîna :

— Dans l’affaire Wiggleswade, vous avez fait plusieurs songes qui se sont complétés. Pensez-vous qu’il en sera de même cette fois-ci ?

— Je ne sais pas. Parfois, je ne fais qu’un seul rêve sur le même sujet.

— Avec ce qu’on a ici, ça risque d’être un peu juste pour agir, remarqua Pritchard.

— Il y a parfois davantage d’indices dans une vision que ce qu’on peut en croire à première vue. Tout ce dont je suis certaine, c’est que plus je désirerai rêver de cette affaire, moins j’y réussirai. Croyez-moi, ce n’est pas la première fois que je souhaite désespérément en apprendre davantage.

Il était évident qu’elle était sincère et qu’elle ferait son possible pour les aider. Harry n’avait pas d’autres questions à poser. Il regarda Stanislas qui secoua négativement la tête. Quand Harry revint après avoir raccompagné la visiteuse à l’ascenseur, Pritchard lui demanda :

— Tu y crois vraiment ?

— La divination est une forme reconnue de magie, argumenta Harry. Et cette femme m’a déjà prouvé qu’elle n’était pas une simulatrice.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait éviter à Ackerley de mourir avec de tels indices. Si tant est que ce soit un accident ou un attentat.

— Tu soulèves un point important, remarqua Harry. Mon expérience en la matière m’a appris deux choses : non seulement une prophétie doit être interprétée pour être utilisable, mais, en plus, en tentant de la combattre, il arrive qu’on la rende réelle.

— Je ne suis pas certain d’avoir compris ton deuxième point, dit Pritchard après un petit silence. Ou plus exactement, je la trouve en contradiction avec ce que Pennifold a dit tout à l’heure.

Harry tenta de prendre un exemple sans rapport avec lui :

— Mettons qu’une prophétie indique que ton voisin va mettre le feu à ta maison. Pour l’éviter, tu fais ton possible pour le faire déménager en le persécutant. Au final, il va finir par incendier ta maison pour se venger de tes actions, ou bien par accident en tentant de brûler les liserons gloutons que tu as plantés dans son jardin pour le convaincre de partir.

— D’accord, c’est le remède qui peut déclencher le mal. Mais dans le cas où la connaissance de la prophétie est l’élément déclencheur, comment cette prophétie peut-elle exister ?

Harry considéra la question :

— Peut-être qu’elle n’est finalement qu’un élément qui va compléter les autres. Dans mon exemple, tu ne serais pas enclin à la prendre au sérieux si tu n’étais pas déjà en bisbille avec ton voisin. En tout cas pas au point de planter des liserons gloutons pour le chasser.

Il resta un moment plongé dans ses pensées. Que se serait-il passé si Rogue n’avait pas répété la prophétie de Trelawney à Dumbledore ? Est-ce que ses parents auraient pour une quatrième fois défié Voldemort, provoqué sa colère, et les choses n’auraient-elles finalement pas tourné de la même manière ?

— Le plus sûr serait de ne rien faire du tout, proposa Pritchard. On n’y croit pas, on ne la déclenche pas.

— Sauf que dans l’affaire Wigglesmade, c’est parce que je l’ai crue que j’ai pu l’utiliser et retrouver la petite. On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés. Si Ackerley se fait tuer, comment expliquera-t-on notre inaction ? objecta Harry.

— Je déteste la divination, conclut son adjoint.

— Je n’aime pas trop non plus, admit Harry. Mais cela m’a déjà rendu service, alors je ne peux pas faire comme si je n’y croyais pas du tout. Je pense qu’on va commencer par prévenir Kingsley et Ackerley, décida-t-il finalement.

*

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mandy Brocklehurst introduisit Harry dans le bureau ministériel. Ackerley était déjà arrivé.

— De quoi s’agit-il ? demanda le ministre qui avait manifestement compris que c’était une nouvelle urgente et qui ne s’embarrassa pas des politesses d’usage.

— Une affaire compliquée, soupira Harry avant d’en résumer les grandes lignes.

Le ministre et son candidat restèrent un moment songeurs après avoir entendu son récit.

— Cette femme est-elle fiable ? questionna Ackerley.

— Oui, j’ai déjà travaillé avec elle, et elle m’a bien aidé, affirma Harry.

— Justement, si elle était contre moi et voulait m’empêcher de faire campagne, elle pourrait utiliser la confiance que vous avez en elle depuis ce jour-là, fit remarquer Ackerley.

— Comment pourrait-elle vous empêcher de faire campagne ? s’enquit Harry, froissé par la supposition du candidat.

— Quel conseil allez-vous me donner ? lui retourna Ackerley.

Harry s’apprêta à répondre puis retint les mots qui allaient lui échapper. Ackerley n’avait pas tort. Il se devait de lui conseiller de limiter ses déplacements et d’accepter une protection qui allait le couper des autres. Bref, rendre sa campagne moins efficace.

— Qu’avez-vous de prévu prochainement ? demanda Harry.

— Trois visites encore ce matin — j’ai déjà du retard — et deux réunions cet après-midi. Autant vous dire qu’il est hors de question que je sois suivi par vos hommes. D’une part, j’aurais l’air d’un couard, et d’autre part, cela m’empêchera de mettre suffisamment mes interlocuteurs en confiance pour des tractations délicates.

— Ce n’est pas une question de courage, argumenta Harry. Vous êtes menacé et…

— Kingsley n’accepte jamais d’être suivi par un garde du corps, coupa Adrian.

— Il a été Auror et…

— … et moi je n’ai même pas fait la guerre. Le rappeler serait un suicide politique. Oubliez !

— Si je ne fais rien, et que vous mourez, c’est mon service qui passera pour incompétent. Oubliez ! rétorqua sèchement le commandant des Aurors fortement agacé par le ton employé — Kingsley ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence. L’expression de Pritchard comme celle de Shacklebolt indiquaient clairement leur ferme intention de ne pas intervenir. Finalement, Ackerley leva les mains, paumes vers Harry, comme pour indiquer qu’il ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec son interlocuteur.

— Je comprends que vous vous sentiez obligé d’agir, assura-t-il, mais, de mon côté, je ne veux pas limiter mes chances de gagner sans être certain qu’une action est indispensable.

— Je ne peux pas vous prouver que la prédiction est juste, reconnut Harry. Je peux seulement vous faire bénéficier de mon expérience. On peut échapper à certaines prédictions si on agit correctement, et cette femme est une authentique devineresse. J’aimerais au moins que vous fassiez comme si quelqu’un voulait du mal. Avez-vous une robe de cérémonie à col brodé ? enchaîna-t-il.

— J’en ai plusieurs. Et ce n’est pas difficile de le savoir, je les porte régulièrement quand je fais campagne. Dois-je renoncer à porter des robes ?

Harry examina le pantalon et la veste de son interlocuteur.

— Pas de robe aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il.

— Seulement cet après-midi, car je suis invité par une corporation. Ce matin, je rencontre individuellement des personnes influentes, je n’ai pas besoin de ce cérémonial.

La mode sorcière avait énormément changé depuis la guerre. Alors qu’auparavant le costume classique était la robe sorcière, les vêtements « à la moldu », mais de fabrication sorcière, étaient devenus de plus en plus portés, considérés à la fois comme modernes et pratiques. Mis à part les plus traditionalistes ou les personnes âgées, la robe se portait désormais uniquement pour « s’habiller » : sortir dans un endroit chic, rendre visite à des connaissances éloignées ou professionnelles, des occasions particulières. En tant que champion du parti moderniste, Ackerley se devait de choisir ses vêtements avec tact.

— Si quelque chose doit arriver, indiqua Harry, ce sera un jour de cérémonial. Mais que vous renonciez à porter une robe ne changera rien, je le crains. Puis-je avoir votre emploi du temps ?

Ackerley serra les lèvres.

— Pour étudier avec vous les précautions à prendre, tenta de tempérer Harry.

— Je vais voir ça avec ma secrétaire, fit Adrian Ackerley du bout des lèvres.

— Je peux vous faire suivre sans que personne ne s’en rende compte, tenta encore Harry pour convaincre son interlocuteur.

Il vit le candidat se crisper :

— Sans que _je_ m’en rende compte ? interrogea-t-il d’une voix contrôlée.

— Pas sans un ordre de ma part, intervint alors Kingsley. Mais, de manière concertée, une protection discrète est une possibilité à envisager de manière ponctuelle, ajouta-t-il, ayant manifestement compris ce que proposait le commandant des Aurors.

— En fonction de l’emploi du temps que nous allons étudier ensemble, insista Harry.

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle le candidat sembla évaluer la confiance qu’il pouvait accorder à Harry.

— Entendu, finit par accepter Ackerley. Mais à une condition : je veux rencontrer cette femme qui aurait eu cette vision sur moi. Discrètement bien entendu.

Harry réfléchit un moment :

— L’endroit le plus sûr serait du côté moldu. Je peux même modifier son image, pour ne prendre aucun risque.

— Demain, au Starbucks café de Euston Road, avec vous uniquement. Soyez tous deux méconnaissables, ordonna Adrian Ackerley en se levant. Maintenant, vous m’excuserez, mais je suis déjà très en retard.

Il les salua de la tête pour adoucir la brusquerie de son départ et sortit d’un pas pressé. Harry contempla un moment la porte qui se refermait avant de reporter son attention vers le ministre de la Magie.

— Des instructions ? s’enquit-il.

— Je suis certain que vous n’en avez besoin, ni l’un ni l’autre, sourit calmement Kingsley.

Harry lui renvoya un regard noir et se leva en disant :

— Alors, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps.

Kingsley lui sourit, et Harry ne put s’empêcher d’en faire autant. Le ministre sortant avait tout à fait raison de laisser Harry et le candidat se mesurer l’un à l’autre. Si Ackerley passait, ils auraient à travailler ensemble au minimum pendant cinq ans.

Suivi de son adjoint qui était resté silencieux durant toute l’entrevue, le commandant des Aurors réintégra son bureau. Il en ferma soigneusement la porte et demanda :

— Qu’en penses-tu ?

— Il est évident que le prochain ministre n’aura pas autant de bienveillance à ton égard que l’actuel, remarqua Pritchard. Ni la même compréhension de notre travail.

— Je savais bien qu’il n’était pas si charmant que ça, grogna Harry. Et l’autre, Higgs, tu sais des choses sur lui ?

— Il serait certainement un changement de politique important, évalua son adjoint. Et tout grand changement est toujours un mauvais moment à passer pour les fonctionnaires du ministère.

— Tu crois… que j’ai du souci à me faire pour mon poste ? s’enquit Harry qui n’avait jamais réfléchi à la question.

— On peut espérer qu’il ne soit pas assez idiot pour t’amener à agir contre le ministère, jugea Pritchard en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Higgs reviendrait sur les lois judiciaires ? tenta d’évaluer Harry.

— Ce serait difficile. Elles sont maintenant assez populaires grâce à tes copains journalistes. Et, de toute manière, tu continuerais à nous obliger à monter des dossiers bourrés de preuves, non ?

— Oui, sans doute. Par contre, personne n’ira défendre les elfes ou les loups-garous si leur statut se dégrade, craignit Harry.

— Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce qu’on laisse les garous se transformer en paix, grogna Stanislas qui savait que Harry avait soutenu le combat d’Hermione contre une législation contraignant les lycanthropes à prendre la potion Tue-Loup améliorée qui annulait les effets de la lune.

— Parce qu’une action répressive du ministère les aurait amenés à se méfier et à rentrer dans la clandestinité, expliqua patiemment Harry. Il est toujours plus efficace de convaincre plutôt que de contraindre. D’ailleurs, le nombre de réfractaires est en baisse, mois après mois. Plus le temps passe, plus ceux qui se refusent la potion constatent que ceux qui la prennent sont en bonne santé et vivent bien mieux qu’avant. Le problème est pratiquement résolu en Angleterre, et mon beau-frère Percy m’a dit qu’il en est de même dans les pays qui ont racheté le brevet. Et du côté des Moldus, continua-t-il, qu’est-ce qui changerait ?

— Le ministère arrêterait d’être en adoration devant eux — ce qui ferait plaisir à pas mal de sorciers que cette idolâtrie agace prodigieusement, énonça Stanislas, indiquant sans doute possible sa propre opinion. Mais ne t’en fais pas, les guildes resteront indépendantes et continueront à nous faire adopter en douce des habitudes moldues, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

— Les guildes sont assez conservatrices, corrigea Harry. Elles refusent de mettre en vente des marchandises dont elles ne maîtriseraient pas totalement la fabrication et l’entretien. Certains chefs de guilde parlent même d’instaurer une taxe sur les achats qu’on ferait chez les Moldus, si tu veux tout savoir.

— Oh ! Et tu parles encore à ton beau-frère Ron ?

— C’est une question dont nous débattons souvent ma femme et moi, sourit Harry qui ne mentait pas, car c’était un sujet de plaisanterie récurrent entre Ginny et lui.

— Les repas de famille doivent être assez particuliers chez vous, avança Stanislas.

— On ne discute pas tant que ça politique, assura Harry. Quand tu as une dizaine de mômes dans les pattes, ça limite le temps de parole.

— Je suppose, oui.

Harry reprit son sérieux et revint au sujet de départ :

— Ça ne va pas être évident, jugea-t-il. Non seulement on manque d’éléments, mais en plus il va falloir ne pas interférer politiquement. Sans compter que nous devons mettre le moins de personnes possible sur l’affaire pour limiter le risque de fuites.

— Ne te lance pas là dedans tête baissée, conseilla Pritchard. Pas avant d’en savoir plus. Pas contre l’avis du principal intéressé. Parce que si ça tourne mal, tout va te retomber dessus.

— Si Ackerley meurt alors qu’on savait qu’il était visé, ça me retombera dessus de toute manière, argumenta Harry. Et ça retombera en plus sur tous ceux qui espèrent qu’il devienne ministre.

— Mais, si j’ai bien suivi, en agissant mal, tu donnes plus de chances à la prédiction de s’accomplir qu’autre chose, rappela Stanislas.

Harry soupira :

— Quelqu’un pourrait m’expliquer pourquoi on a toujours des enquêtes pourries avant les élections ?


	20. XX : La liste des priorités

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 5 février au 6 mars 2014

Harry et Dione Pennifold étaient méconnaissables quand ils poussèrent la porte du café Starbuck où ils étaient attendus. L’Auror repéra facilement Adrian Ackerley qui, avec un pull et un pantalon de velours de bonne coupe, se fondait dans le décor. Harry, pour sa part, avait opté pour un vêtement un peu plus négligé — jeans et blouson — et la devineresse s’était choisi une jupe longue dans un style un peu bohème.

Cela n’empêcha pas le candidat de se lever poliment à leur approche et de les inviter à s’asseoir avec son sourire le plus éclatant. Visiblement, il avait adopté le mode « charmant » pour l’occasion.

— Et si ce n’était pas moi ? objecta Harry qui s’était affublé de cheveux blonds, coiffés en catogan, inspirés de la coiffure de Bill.

— Eh bien, vous auriez parfaitement imité votre démarche, affirma Adrian Ackerley. Madame, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis touché que vous vous donniez autant de mal pour moi.

— C’est naturel, affirma la voyante. Si je peux vous éviter un accident, il serait criminel de ma part de ne pas faire savoir ce que je sais.

— En tout cas, merci d’avoir pris la peine d’être venue de ce côté-ci.

— J’en comprends bien la nécessité. J’espère que rien de ce que je ferai ne vous portera préjudice.

Adrian proposa aimablement :

— Voulez-vous un café ou quoi que soit d’autre ?

— Un café sera très bien, assura Dione.

— Je m’en charge, indiqua Harry en se levant. Vous reprenez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en remarquant la tasse à moitié consommée d’Ackerley.

— Non merci.

L’Auror alla au comptoir, passa ses commandes et revint avec un plateau. Pendant qu’il plaçait devant la femme le gobelet et les sachets de sucre, il comprit que, durant son absence, le candidat s’était intéressé à son interlocutrice qui était en train de lui indiquer depuis combien de temps elle exerçait.

Ackerley attendit que Harry commence à consommer sa boisson pour revenir au sujet qui les intéressait :

— Comme je l’ai expliqué à notre ami ici présent, le fait même qu’on sache qu’il faut me protéger est préjudiciable, expliqua-t-il, avec moins de rudesse dans la voix néanmoins que lorsqu’il s’était adressé auparavant à Harry. Il me serait très difficile, maintenant, d’annuler ce qui est prévu sur mon agenda, sans conséquences directes sur la campagne.

— Selon ma vision, vous risquez bien davantage que de ne pas être élu, remarqua Dione.

Ackerley hocha la tête, comme s’il prenait en compte l’argument présenté. Mais Harry ne se faisait pas d’illusion : la partie était loin d’être gagnée.

— Qu’avez-vous vu exactement ? demanda le candidat à la devineresse, les yeux plantés dans les siens, donnant l’impression d’une attention sans partage.

Elle répéta ce qu’elle avait déjà révélé aux Aurors : elle l’avait vu inconscient, peut-être mort. Il portait une robe traditionnelle.

— J’ai fait un autre rêve cette nuit, continua-t-elle. J’ai la sensation que c’est lié à vous. J’ai vu une image représentant un aigle à deux têtes, rouge, sur fond jaune.

— Une équipe… sportive ? supposa Harry en tentant de visualiser les écussons de chacune des équipes de Quidditch qu’il connaissait.

— Non, affirma Adrian Ackerley. Ni un blason familial.

Harry prit mentalement note de vérifier, tout en se disant qu’il était peu probable qu’il prenne le candidat en défaut sur un sujet aussi susceptible de lui être utile pour sa campagne.

— Madame, je vais prendre en compte ce que vous m’avez appris, autant qu’il est possible, assura le candidat. Je pense que je peux compter sur vous pour prévenir le Commandant Potter si une nouvelle vision vous vient.

— Bien entendu…

— Et je compte sur vous pour me la faire parvenir avec la même discrétion qu’aujourd’hui, insista Ackerley tout sourire, mais avec un regard qui ne dissimulait pas son intention d’être obéi.

— Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur.

— Je vous en suis très reconnaissant, remercia le candidat en tendant la main en direction de la voyante, comme pour sceller un accord, en plus de prendre congé.

Après le départ d’Adrian Ackerley, Harry et Dione terminèrent leur consommation en silence avant de se lever à leur tour.

— Il est bien poli mais, en définitive, il ne va pas prendre mon avertissement au sérieux, n’est-ce pas ? exprima la devineresse alors qu’ils revenaient vers le Chaudron Baveur qui était accessible à pied de leur lieu de rendez-vous.

— Probablement pas, convint Harry tout en songeant qu’il n’était pas nécessaire d’être devin pour le prédire. Pour lui, ce que vous avez vu n’est qu’une possibilité, alors que perdre l’élection, s’il lève le pied, est une certitude.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus pour le convaincre de prendre mon avertissement au sérieux. Je ne suis même pas certaine qu’il croie en mes prédictions.

— Il y croit suffisamment pour être venu ce matin, tenta de la rassurer Harry. En tout état de cause, tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir est de continuer à me dire ce que vous voyez sur lui. Pour le reste, c’est mon travail, et ce sont ses choix. Nous ne pouvons pas faire mieux, et il est inutile de nous en faire pour ce que nous ne pouvons pas changer.

Harry sentit le regard de la femme sur lui.

— Vous pensez que je suis mal placé pour donner ce genre de conseil ? questionna-t-il.

— Non, pas du tout. Ce que vous dites est plein de sagesse. Mais vous n’auriez pas parlé ainsi la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

— C’est vrai. Il faut croire que mes nouvelles responsabilités m’ont appris les limites du pouvoir et m’ont incité à prendre du recul, reconnut Harry. Je vais bien entendu faire mon possible pour protéger Mr Ackerley, mais je lui reconnais le droit de refuser mon aide.

*

Les semaines qui suivirent furent éprouvantes pour Harry qui dut faire preuve de toute sa diplomatie, qualité qui n’était pas son fort, pour convaincre Adrian Ackerley de le laisser faire son travail. Il découvrait, sans trop de surprise d’ailleurs car il ne s’était jamais laissé abuser par l’onctuosité du discours, un homme obstiné qui cédait difficilement sur ses positions. Le commandant des Aurors ne savait pas si c’était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. D’un côté, un dirigeant trop influençable n’était pas souhaitable mais, de l’autre, il fallait espérer que cela n’irait pas jusqu’à un entêtement qui l’empêcherait d’écouter les conseils de son entourage.

Finalement, ils avaient trouvé un accord : seul Harry assurait personnellement la protection du candidat, gardant le secret vis-à-vis de ses subordonnés. En échange, Ackerley organisait ses rencontres dans des endroits faciles à surveiller ou dans son bureau au ministère. Les visiteurs devaient laisser leurs baguettes dans l’atrium, ce qui tranquillisait Harry qui en profitait pour régler les affaires courantes.

Un autre aspect déplaisait davantage à Harry. Les paroles que le candidat laissait échapper en marge de ses sorties officielles firent comprendre au commandant des Aurors qu’il manquait à Ackerley la passion et la soif d’idéal qui avait toujours justifié ses propres actions et celles de ses amis. Kingsley s’était présenté et s’était maintenu quinze ans au pouvoir avec des buts bien précis : faire évoluer la société sorcière vers une plus grande ouverture sur les Moldus, faire respecter les créatures magiques, et mettre fin à la corruption régnant au sein du ministère. Adrian Ackerley avait certes des sympathies pour les idées progressistes, mais Harry avait la nette impression que c’était avant tout l’amour du pouvoir qui le motivait.

Harry réalisa alors combien ses proches s’effaçaient derrière ce qui semblait être leur devoir : l’amélioration du sort des créatures magiques pour Hermione, les lourdes fonctions de chefs de département pour Arthur et Percy, le conseil de guilde pour Ron, l’école primaire pour Molly, le musée pour Ginny, Fleur et Andromeda, la promotion d’une information pluraliste pour les Jordan…

Habitué à davantage de grandeur d’âme, Harry s’aperçut qu’il avait du mal à respecter celui qu’il espérait cependant voir prendre la tête du ministère de la Magie. Il avait conscience qu’il était présomptueux de sa part de juger un homme sur des critères aussi élitistes que les siens. Il reconnaissait que l’homme possédait de grandes qualités, en particulier son aptitude à séduire et convaincre et ses incontestables capacités à mener à bien ses projets. Mais Harry se sentait de moins en moins d’affinités avec Ackerley. Il en vint même à penser qu’il se sentait plus proche de Bertold Higgs, malgré leurs opinions divergentes, car celui-ci briguait le poste pour défendre ses convictions, et non par ambition personnelle.

Il gardait cependant pour lui toutes ses réflexions, ne pouvant ni s’épancher sur l’épaule de son adjoint, le seul au courant de l’enquête en cours, ni auprès de sa famille, à qui il ne pouvait pas en parler.

Sa fameuse enquête, à elle seule, était éminemment frustrante. Tout ce que Harry savait, c’est qu’Adrian Ackerley devait mourir prochainement, sans doute de manière non naturelle. Ses recherches avaient réussi à décrypter l’image vue par la voyante la nuit qui avait précédé sa rencontre avec Ackerley dans le café moldu : l’aigle à deux têtes était le logo d’une marque de Bièraubeurre, qu’on trouvait apposée sur les tonneaux que les bars recevaient et revendaient ensuite au pichet ou au verre.

La logique aurait voulu que le candidat accepte d’être suivi par au moins un Auror lors de ses visites électorales et ne boive pas de Bièraubeurre. Mais ces deux mesures furent jugées incompatibles avec la tenue d’une campagne efficace. Tout ce que Harry put obtenir, c’est de pouvoir être présent, sous sa cape d’invisibilité, à quelques manifestations particulièrement médiatisées qui devaient attirer le plus de monde, et que le candidat lui laisse le temps de jeter quelques sorts de vérification sur son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Le commandant des Aurors devait reconnaître qu’il y avait perdu son temps. Il ne surprit aucune action suspecte à l’encontre d’Ackerley, et il ne détecta dans les diverses chopes ingurgitées en sa présence aucune trace de poison ni sortilège malfaisant.

— Au moins, il est toujours vivant, tentait de le réconforter Stratford.

— Oh, une minute avant son assassinat, je ne doute pas qu’il le sera, répliquait Harry.

Il ne restait plus qu’une dizaine de jours avant les élections, quand Dione Pennifold le contacta par miroir.

— J’ai vu une nouvelle image, lui annonça-t-elle. Je l’ai dessinée du mieux que j’ai pu. Je vous envoie un hibou.

À son intonation désolée, Harry comprit qu’il ne devait pas attendre un indice qui lui donnerait une piste supplémentaire. En effet, quand il eut la missive en main, il resta perplexe devant le cercle jaune qui se profilait devant une large bande verticale grise. À tout hasard, il fit tourner l’image dans la brigade pour savoir si cela évoquait quelque chose à l’un de ses subordonnés, mais sans succès.

Ackerley n’eut pas davantage d’explication. Harry soupira avec résignation et remarqua :

— Je suppose que ces derniers jours vont être bien remplis.

— J’en ai terminé avec les meetings publics, les visites de boutiques et les exploitations agricoles et artisanales. Plus que les discussions privées.

Harry savait que les fameuses discussions privées étaient en réalité des tractations faites avec ceux qui allaient participer à l’élection. Ron lui avait expliqué comment cela marchait : les candidats tentaient de gagner les votes en échange d’un règlement à faire voter, ou à rendre caduque, s’ils étaient élus. Les personnes sollicitées tentaient d’obtenir le maximum de promesses, sans pour autant s’engager totalement à voter pour l’un ou l’autre des candidats. Certains votants devaient sans doute accepter de l’argent. Bref, bien des choses que Harry aurait préféré ignorer et auxquelles heureusement Ackerley ne le laissait pas assister.

— Dans deux jours, il y a le match de Quidditch, rappela Harry.

C’était un match qui devait opposer l’Orgueil de Portree aux Frelons de Wimbourne. Or les Frelons l’avaient emporté sur Portree en finale de la Coupe de la ligue de l’année précédente, lors d’un match dont l’arbitrage avait été fortement controversé. Tous ceux qui s’intéressaient au Noble Sport voulaient y assister, soit pour avoir la preuve que les Frelons pouvaient battre de nouveau Portree, soit pour démontrer que Portree l’aurait l’emporté si l’équipe n’avait pas été injustement désavantagée — un de ses joueurs s’était fait sortir à la vingtième minute.

Le ministre de la Magie en exercice y assisterait et, par courtoisie, y avait invité les deux candidats à sa succession.

— Je suppose que vous voudrez m’y suivre, soupira Ackerley le vendredi qui précédait la rencontre.

— Tout à fait, confirma Harry.

— Par pur sens du devoir, bien entendu, fit le candidat avec un petit sourire ironique.

— Comme toujours, répliqua Harry un peu agacé par le sous-entendu. La probabilité qu’on vous attaque est faible vu que tout le monde aura remis sa baguette à l’entrée, reconnut-il. Mais, d’un autre côté, tout le monde étant au courant de votre présence, je ne peux pas totalement ignorer le risque. Voyez le bon côté des choses, personne ne s’étonnera de m’y voir, c’est le match de l’année.

— Votre épouse a-t-elle prévu d’y assister ?

Harry savait que Ginny avait tenté d’acheter un billet, mais sans succès, les places s’étant arrachées dans les premières heures de la mise en vente. Elle avait semblé déçue mais était vite passée à autre chose.

— Elle n’a malheureusement pas réussi à obtenir de place. Je lui raconterai.

Le candidat le considéra un moment avant d’écarter des documents se trouvant sur son bureau et d’y récupérer un coupon de papier brillant.

— Je sais que cette histoire est pénible pour vous et que ma conduite vous cause bien du souci, commença Adrian Ackerley. Cette place m’a été donnée au cas où je voudrais venir accompagné, mais je n’avais pas l’intention de l’utiliser. Considérez-la comme une modeste compensation des tracas que je vous donne.

*

— Comment tu as fait ? s’extasia Ginny quand Harry lui tendit le ticket. Oh, je suis tellement contente, merci, mon amour !

— On me l’a proposée, simplifia-t-il alors qu’elle lui sautait au cou. Mais si tu m’avais dit que c’était aussi important pour toi, je me serais débrouillé pour t’en obtenir une, bien avant. Tu aurais aussi pu demander à tes diverses relations.

Toujours serrée contre lui, Ginny haussa les épaules.

— Je sais que tu n’aimes pas profiter de ton statut pour obtenir des faveurs et moi non plus. Je pouvais m’en passer.

— Tu peux me parler de tes déceptions, fit-il remarquer en l’étreignant. Je suis là pour ça aussi.

— Mhm.

Harry fit reculer Ginny pour la contempler avec attention. Elle évita son regard.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’inquiéta-t-il. Tu n’as pas l’air dans ton assiette.

— Non, tout va bien. Je n’allais pas t’ennuyer avec un caprice.

— Tout va bien ? répéta-t-il.

— Mais oui. La nouvelle salle avec les pensines sera ouverte pour les vacances de Pâques. Il faut que tu viennes voir, ça va être formidable.

Comme elle l’avait prévu l’année précédente, Ginny avait réussi à faire témoigner des sorciers de nombreux pays, et leurs explications sur leurs méthodes magiques, démonstrations à l’appui, étaient visualisables comme si on y était grâce à la technique des Pensines de presse. C’était Fleur qui avait assuré les interviews, Ginny ayant préféré rester en Angleterre près de sa famille.

— Mais ? insista encore Harry qui trouvait le ton enjoué de sa femme un peu trop forcé pour être honnête.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Ginny la tête baissée, laissant ses cheveux lui masquer le visage. J’ai vraiment été très déçue de ne pas avoir de place pour cette rencontre. De manière… exagérée. Ce n’est qu’un match.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? On ne se parle plus ?

— Mais si, Harry, mais je vois bien que depuis plusieurs semaines tu es sur une affaire qui te pose problème. Je ne voulais pas t’importuner avec des futilités. Ne te sens pas coupable pour ça, ajouta-t-elle vivement. Si ça avait été grave, je t’en aurais parlé. Là, c’est simplement… je ne sais pas. J’ai un peu de mal à m’intéresser à mon travail. Peut-être un peu de fatigue. Ça va passer.

— C’est le Quidditch qui te manque ? l’interrogea Harry. Tu n’es pas tentée de reprendre la compétition, maintenant que Lily est rentrée à l’école ?

— Je n’ai plus la condition physique pour le faire, assura Ginny. Ce n’est pas raisonnable d’y songer.

— Mais tu préférerais un métier davantage lié au Quidditch, c’est ça ? insista son mari. Tu n’as jamais cessé de t’y intéresser, remarqua-t-il.

Elle faisait toujours son possible pour assister à plusieurs matchs importants par an, réalisa Harry, et elle suivait suffisamment l’activité sportive pour le tenir au courant.

— J’ai adoré monter mon musée, assura-t-elle. J’ai appris tellement de choses, je suis tellement fière d’avoir apporté tout ce savoir à nos visiteurs. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j’ai l’impression d’avoir contribué pour de bon à l’amélioration de notre communauté. J’étais la seule d’entre vous à ne pas l’avoir fait.

Ce discours rappela à Harry ses réflexions sur Ackerley. Il doutait que celui-ci ait ce genre de préoccupations. Mais il se concentra sur le cas de sa femme qui l’intéressait bien plus.

— Maintenant que ton musée est bien établi, tu te sens peut-être moins indispensable là-bas et, du coup, cela perd pour toi son intérêt, supputa-t-il. Tu devrais peut-être envisager une nouvelle carrière.

— J’y pense depuis quelques mois, avoua-t-elle. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire.

— Créer une nouvelle marque de balai, proposa-t-il en souriant.

— Non, je ne me vois pas magingénieure, répondit-elle avec sérieux. La technique ne m’intéresse pas. Je n’ai pas non plus envie de diriger une équipe de Quidditch, ajouta-t-elle l’ayant visiblement envisagé. Ni d’entraîner des joueurs…

— Écoute, je vais être un peu pris jusqu’aux élections mais, après, je te promets, j’aurai davantage de temps à te consacrer. On trouvera ce qu’il te faut, j’en suis sûr.

— Merci, Harry. Rien que le fait que tu m’encourages à voir au-delà de mon musée m’aide beaucoup. Je crois que je me trouvais tellement stupide de ne pas me contenter de ce que j’avais, que je n’osais pas me projeter ailleurs.

— Il n’y a pas de mal à vouloir changer, lui assura Harry. Tu dois suivre tes envies. Jusque-là, ça t’a très bien réussi !

*

Le jour du match arriva. C’était un dimanche. Harry et Ginny quittèrent le déjeuner familial juste après le dessert. Harry laissa penser qu’ils avaient deux places et qu’ils y allaient en couple. Àuprès de Ginny, il avait justifié sa présence par celle des trois personnalités.

Harry arriva un peu avant Ackerley. On était à moins d’une semaine des élections, et il se sentait particulièrement nerveux. Sur les conseils de Pritchard, il avait demandé à Janice de l’accompagner. Il l’avait rapidement briefée sur cette mission particulière, sachant qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle devrait faire des rondes, à l’affût de tout incident sortant de l’ordinaire, tandis qu’il assurerait la protection rapprochée.

Petit à petit, la tribune officielle se remplissait. Harry échangea un sourire Gwenog Jones qui avait également une place dans la tribune et qui parut ravie d’y retrouver Ginny. Il vit le journaliste Harold Tribune, le patron de _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ , aller vers elles et les saluer. Harry nota la présence de Quentin Whitehorn, l’actuel patron de la société des balais de course Nimbus en pleine conversation avec son concurrent des balais Brossdur.

Ackerley et son compétiteur, Bertold Higgs, arrivèrent pratiquement en même temps. L’opposant d’Adrian Ackerley était accompagné de son épouse. Ils se saluèrent avec bonhomie, sans doute un peu pour la galerie. À peine un quart d’heure avant le début du match, le ministre sortant arriva à son tour.

Le responsable du stade, dont la chaise était tout juste derrière celles de ses augustes invités, entretenait les trois politiques, dans l’attente du coup d’envoi. Comme à son habitude, Ackerley semblait captivé par ses paroles — il avait l’art de donner l’impression à ses interlocuteurs qu’ils étaient passionnants. Kingsley souriait poliment, mais Harry n’était pas persuadé qu’il écoutait réellement. Mr et Mrs Higgs hochaient régulièrement la tête pour montrer leur intérêt.

Le commandant des Aurors vit cependant Mr Higgs étirer discrètement le bras pour regarder sa montre. Il était assez près pour distinguer l’accessoire qui enserrait le poignet du candidat : les deux brides argentées du bracelet formaient une bande verticale où s’intercalait un cadran doré. Cela faisait irrésistiblement penser au dessin que Dione Pennifold avait envoyé.

Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque tandis qu’il tentait de trouver un sens à ce qu’il voyait. Higgs était manifestement lié à l’accident qu’il craignait pour Ackerley. En était-il le commanditaire ou une victime collatérale ?

Il saisit son miroir pour avertir Janice. Mais avant qu’il ne l’active, l’objet vibra, réagissant à un appel en entrée. Harry l’ouvrit, prêt à raccrocher au nez de l’importun, mais il vit que c’était sa collègue qui l’appelait. Il allait lui faire part de sa trouvaille, quand la vue bascula. Le visage de Janice fut remplacé par un symbole qui lui donna un nouveau coup au cœur.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ? interrogea fiévreusement Harry.

— Un tonneau de Bièraubeurre qui n’a rien à faire où il est.

— Mais où es-tu ?

— Juste en dessous de toi. Dans l’espace vide entre la tribune et les vestiaires qui sont en dessous.

— Et moi, j’ai trouvé le cercle d’or et les deux barres argentées, la renseigna Harry. Au bras de Higgs.

— Si le tonneau représente un danger, toute la tribune est visée, fit Janice d’une voix pressante, faisant écho à la conclusion à laquelle Harry était en train d’arriver.

— J’évacue la tribune, réagit Harry.

— Attends ! l’arrêta Janice. Je ne sais pas ce qui peut déclencher le danger. Il te faudra plusieurs minutes pour faire sortir les cent personnes qui sont avec toi. Et tu imagines ce qui peut se passer si les cinq mille spectateurs du stade voient la tribune désertée, juste au moment où le match commence ?

Mouvements de foule, piétinement, étouffement. Harry voyait très bien. Il savait que les stades moldus étaient bâtis selon des règles très strictes pour prévoir les évacuations d’urgence, mais ce n’était pas le cas des constructions sorcières. Entre les sortilèges anti-transplanage et les sorciers délestés de leurs baguettes, les stades pouvaient devenir une nasse mortelle en cas de problème.

— Je m’occupe du tonneau, proposa Janice. Évacue pour commencer le ministre et les candidats. Envoie-moi du renfort.

— Entendu, accepta Harry avant de refermer son miroir.

Il avança vers le trio de politiques, se pencha vers eux et chuchota pour ne pas être entendu par leur entourage :

— Monsieur le ministre, messieurs les candidats, je vais vous demander de vous diriger tranquillement vers la sortie. J’ai des raisons de penser que vous n’êtes pas en sécurité ici.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s’indigna le directeur du stade.

— Nous étions tombés d’accord sur le fait…, commença simultanément Ackerley.

— Vous évacuez tous les trois, coupa Harry. Vous aussi, Madame, ajouta-t-il à l’adresse de l’épouse de Higgs, tout en s’interdisant de regarder en direction de Ginny.

Kingsley était déjà debout et tendait galamment son bras à Mrs Higgs qui était à ses côtés. Celle-ci ne put rien faire d’autre que de l’accepter et se lever à son tour. Son mari l’imita et finalement Ackerley en fit autant.

Harry se tourna vers le directeur :

— Officiellement, ils sont allés parler aux joueurs pour les encourager, indiqua-t-il. Et restez dans le coin, j’ai besoin de vous parler. En attendant, arrangez-vous pour retarder le début de la rencontre de dix minutes.

Tout en menant ses protégés vers la sortie, Harry ouvrit son miroir et appela son adjoint qui était chez lui :

— C’est pour aujourd’hui. Envoie-moi tous ceux que tu arrives à joindre. Je te laisse récupérer quatre personnes au ministère dans l’atrium.

— Compris, fit brièvement Pritchard avant de couper la communication pour appliquer les consignes qu’il venait de recevoir.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte de la tribune quand Ackerley se tourna vers Harry :

— Votre épouse… commença-t-il.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Depuis qu’il avait pris sa décision, il tentait de ne pas penser à Ginny et au risque qu’elle courait si Janice n’arrivait pas à désamorcer le danger représenté par le tonneau qu’elle avait trouvé ou, s’ils avaient fait fausse route, que la menace ne vienne d’ailleurs.

— Elle n’est pas la première sur la liste des priorités, répondit-il sèchement. Et nous ne pouvons évacuer toute la tribune sans risquer un mouvement de panique qui risquerait d’être meurtrier. Il faut près d’une heure pour vider le stade.

— Il a raison, intervint Kingsley de sa voix grave. Sortons d’ici pour le laisser faire son travail, ajouta-t-il d’une voix sans réplique.

Les autres se le tinrent pour dit et prirent docilement la suite de couloirs qui les menèrent aux cheminées et aires de transplanage. Quand ils les atteignirent, quelques Aurors étaient déjà sur place, en train de se rassembler en brigades.

— Wellbeloved, escorte ces messieurs-dames au ministère en cheminée. Reste avec eux tant que Pritchard ne les prend pas en charge, ordonna Harry.

Il distribua ensuite ses ordres : un groupe fut envoyé sous la tribune officielle en soutien à Janice. Les autres furent répartis dans le stade pour noter tout ce qui pouvait leur paraître suspect.

— Nous recherchons un terroriste. N’hésitez pas à fouiller tous ceux dont le comportement ne semble pas conforme à celui d’un passionné de Quidditch, ordonna Harry. Vous avez le droit de les stupéfixer s’il le faut. Allez, au boulot !

Le commandant laissa un Auror en faction sur place pour transmettre les consignes à ceux qui allaient arriver puis retourna à la tribune officielle. De la porte, il fit signe au directeur de le rejoindre.

— Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? s’écria le responsable.

Harry lança une bulle de confidentialité autour d’eux.

— Nous avons des raisons de penser qu’un attentat est prévu ici. Pouvez-vous annuler le match ? Si oui, en combien de temps pouvons-nous faire évacuer tout le stade ?

— Annuler le match ? s’étrangla le directeur. Vous croyez qu’ils vont repartir tranquillement, demanda-t-il en montrant les tribunes réservées aux supporters des équipes qui allaient s’affronter, qui formaient des pavés bleu et rouge, qui déjà scandaient leur réprobation du retard donné au coup d’envoi. Notre hantise à chaque fois, c’est que la rencontre soit trop courte et que les spectateurs refusent de partir.

Harry avait en effet entendu parler d’une demande de modification des règles du Quidditch, en vue de retarder la lancée du Vif d’or et de garantir une durée minimale à chaque match. La dernière fois que le Vif avait été récupéré dans les cinq premières minutes — une rencontre entre les Pies de Montrose et les Tornades de Tutshill —, il y avait eu une dizaine de blessés. Et c’était un stade plus petit, lors d’une rencontre amicale.

— Peut-on suspendre le bouclier anti-transplanage ? continua Harry.

— Il faut cinq briseurs de sorts et cela prend un certain temps, indiqua le directeur. De toute manière, vous aurez du mal à convaincre tout le monde de partir sans repasser par les vestiaires pour récupérer les baguettes, ajouta-t-il.

Harry eut un soupir frustré. Il ne pouvait pas faire évacuer la tribune officielle sans générer un mouvement de panique ; il ne pouvait pas faire évacuer le stade sans déclencher d’émeute ; il n’était pas certain que le tonneau soit la seule menace, ni même qu’il était réellement une menace.

— Nous avons trouvé un tonneau de Bièraubeurre juste sous la tribune officielle, révéla Harry. Est-ce normal qu’il y soit ?

— Que voulez-vous dire par « juste sous la tribune » ? Nous sommes au-dessus des vestiaires et…

— Je parle de l’espace situé entre la tribune et les vestiaires.

— A priori non. À la limite, on y stocke du mobilier provenant des vestiaires, mais l’usage de ce genre de boisson y est proscrit donc…

— Qui y a accès ?

— Eh bien, mon personnel. Comme dans tous les endroits non publics, on y accède avec un passe que tous mes employés ont sur eux.

— Je veux la liste de vos employés et je veux savoir si l’un d’eux s’est absenté cet après-midi.

— J’ai la liste dans mon bureau. Quant à savoir qui est là ou non, il faut attendre la fin du match car, pour le momentmon personnel est dispersé un peu partout.

À ce moment, le miroir de Harry vibra. C’était encore Janice.

— On a réussi à amener le tonneau à la zone de transplanage. Je m’occupe de l’évacuer.

— Parfait.

— J’ai laissé sous la tribune ceux que tu m’as envoyés, ils passent tout au peigne fin.

— Je vais les rejoindre, merci.

Il ferma le miroir et fit signe au directeur de le suivre.

— Mes équipes vont inspecter le stade pour vérifier qu’il n’y a pas de magie suspecte, l’informa-t-il. Vous allez faire un tour avec moi et me dire si un objet n’est pas au bon endroit. On va commencer par cet espace en dessous de la tribune officielle.

Durant les deux heures suivantes, alors que les exclamations des supporters ponctuaient la rencontre qui avait enfin commencé, Harry visita tous les coins et recoins du stade, le ventre noué par l’idée d’avoir laissé échapper un indice crucial. Certes, le ministre et les candidats étaient en sûreté — il recevait de loin en loin des rapports rassurants de son adjoint — mais Ginny et des milliers de ses concitoyens étaient encore sur place, sans garantie que l’attentat ait été effectivement contrecarré. Mais durant tout ce temps, ils ne trouvèrent rien de notable, et Harry ne savait pas s’il devait s’en réjouir ou s’en épouvanter. Plusieurs fois, il s’étonna de ne pas recevoir de compte-rendu de Janice sur le contenu du tonneau mais, entre les appels qui le tenaient au courant des manœuvres de ses subordonnés et sa propre inspection, il n’eut pas le temps de la rappeler.

Enfin, les clameurs annoncèrent la prise du Vif.

— Donnez l’ordre à votre personnel de presser le mouvement pour faire sortir tout le monde, ordonna Harry au directeur.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Harry rassembla au centre de la pelouse tout le personnel du stade et tous les Aurors qui étaient présents. En les interrogeant, il détermina qu’un certain Dagbert Horton manquait à l’appel. Selon les témoignages de ses collègues, il était bien venu le matin pour préparer le lieu pour les festivités de l’après-midi, mais personne ne l’avait vu depuis l’arrivée des premiers visiteurs. Trois Aurors furent immédiatement envoyés pour l’appréhender à son domicile et, en cas d’absence, commencer une enquête de voisinage.

Aucun des employés ne put donner de renseignement supplémentaire sur l’individu. Il ne travaillait parmi eux que depuis deux mois et ne s’était lié à aucun d’eux.

— À quelle date a-t-il été embauché ? demanda Harry ?

— Le 4 février dernier, répondit le directeur en consultant sa liste.

C’était le jour où Dione Pennifold avait fait son premier rêve, calcula Harry. Cet homme était donc bien lié à l’attentat raté, et son engagement au stade avait été un élément déterminant dans la suite des évènements prévisibles.

Son miroir se rappela une fois de plus à son souvenir. Il répondit et eut la surprise de voir le visage d’Andromeda.

— Je suis près de Janice, lui apprit-elle sans préambule. Elle est à Ste-Mangouste, suite à une désartibulation sévère.

— Quoi ? Comment va-t-elle ?

— Pas aussi mal que ça aurait pu. Heureusement, j’étais revenue chez moi car j’avais la migraine. J’étais en train de prendre ma potion quand elle s’est matérialisée dans mon jardin. J’ai pu récupérer tous les morceaux éparpillés avant de l’emmener à Ste-Mangouste.

Harry inspira un grand coup pour rester calme et faire taire son sentiment de culpabilité.

— Est-elle en état de parler ? demanda-t-il.

— Elle dort.

— D’accord. Merci de m’avoir appelé.

Dans la foulée, il appela son adjoint et le mit au courant des derniers développements. Il lui demanda de faire le nécessaire pour que l’hôpital les prévienne dès que Janice serait éveillée. Ensuite, estimant qu’il ne pouvait plus rien apprendre sur place, il délivra le personnel du stade, renvoya une partie des Aurors chez eux avec ordre de rester disponibles en cas de rappel et repartit au ministère avec une dizaine de ses subordonnés pour continuer l’enquête.

*

Les heures suivantes lui en apprirent un peu plus sur leur suspect, qui bien entendu restait introuvable. Dagbert Horton avait trente-cinq ans et était sorti de Poudlard avec de bonnes notes en Potions et en Défense contre les forces de Mal, mais c’était à peu près tout. Il ne semblait pas avoir gardé de travail bien longtemps. Sa mère, qui était veuve, ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des mois et avait semblé plus résignée qu’autre chose en constatant que les Aurors en avaient après son fils.

Dagbert Horton avait également fait partie des manifestants qui s’étaient battus lors de l’élection précédente cinq ans auparavant, quand une cinquantaine de citoyens, répartis entre les supporters de Kingsley et ceux de Higgs avaient échangé des coups de poing dans la rue. Horton avait été adhérent du parti Magie, Quidditch et Tradition à cette époque, mais en avait été exclu depuis. La police magique l’avait arrêté plusieurs fois suite à des plaintes pour violence, déposées par des femmes qui s’étaient laissées convaincre de l’héberger chez elles. Il n’avait cependant jamais été condamné, ses victimes ayant toutes retiré leur plainte avant le procès.

Harry fit surveiller la maison maternelle et celle de chacune des conquêtes connues de Horton. Les centres de portoloins internationaux furent prévenus. Un peu plus tôt, il avait donné son accord pour que le ministre et les deux candidats puissent rentrer chez eux sous bonne garde. Même Kingsley n’avait pas protesté en apprenant que Harry lui avait adjoint deux de ses hommes pour veiller sur sa sécurité. Le commandant des Aurors n’aurait su dire si c’était pour donner le bon exemple aux deux autres ou si l’ancien Auror devait reconnaître que la moindre des précautions était de ne pas rester seul tant que le terroriste était en liberté.

Alors que Harry s’apprêtait à rentrer chez lui vers dix heures du soir, Ste-Mangouste appela : Janice s’était réveillée. Il décida de s’y rendre lui-même.

Il la trouva recouverte de bandages et embaumant l’essence de dictame. Son œil valide était cependant visible, ainsi que le bas de son visage, ce qui lui permettait de parler. Andromeda, qui était à son chevet, prit congé et rentra chez elle, laissant les deux Aurors.

— Comment vas-tu ? s’enquit Harry.

— Un peu fatiguée, admit sa collègue. Je crois que je n’ai plus l’âge de ces plaisanteries.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? interrogea-t-il.

— Je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue. Je me méfiais, pourtant, il ne m’inspirait pas confiance, ce tonneau. Impossible de savoir s’il était programmé pour faire du dégât à heure fixe ou suite à une impulsion quelconque. C’est pour ça que je me suis dépêchée de l’évacuer, en le secouant le moins possible. J’ai aussi demandé à ne pas être assistée pour le transporter, histoire d’éviter les mélanges de magie. J’avais prévu de l’amener dans la lande de Bodmin dans un premier temps et de voir là-bas ce qu’on pouvait faire. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si c’était le moment prévu ou si le transplanage l’a trop remué, mais dès que je suis arrivée à destination, boum ! il m’a sauté à la figure. Si je n’avais pas eu le réflexe de retransplaner immédiatement, j’étais cuite. Et j’ai eu de la chance d’avoir été d’instinct chez ma plus ancienne amie. Si j’avais voulu rejoindre Pierre, je serais en ce moment en train de flotter dans la Manche en plusieurs morceaux.

Pour avoir déjà expérimenté le transplanage d’urgence, Harry savait que le choix de la destination était instinctif, lié à un sentiment de sécurité et d’amour. Pour sa part, il s’était retrouvé dans le jardin du Terrier, preuve que Molly avait réussi à lui inculquer, par des années de maternage intensif, que sa maison biscornue était un endroit sûr où il était le bienvenu. L’amitié qui s’était renouée entre Andromeda et Janice quelques années auparavant devait être très forte pour lui avoir montré le chemin dans un moment de stress intense.

— Je me félicite d’avoir indirectement permis vos retrouvailles, assura chaleureusement Harry.

Janice sourit faiblement, et continua d’une voix embarrassée :

— Quand je t’ai dit de ne pas évacuer la tribune, j’avais oublié que Ginny y était, confia-t-elle.

— Cela n’aurait rien changé, lui assura Harry. Tu avais raison, il était déraisonnable d’évacuer le stade alors qu’on avait trouvé la bombe. Tu as sauvé pas mal de vies aujourd’hui, y compris celle du ministre et des deux candidats, conclut-il, tout en prenant la décision de faire son possible pour qu’elle reçoive une médaille pour son acte héroïque. Andromeda a-t-elle prévenu Pierre ? s’enquit-il.

— Oui, et elle a eu le bon sens d’attendre que je sois hors de danger pour le faire. Du coup, il n’a pas pu trouver de portoloin pour ce soir. Il sera là demain matin.

— Bien. Je te laisse te reposer, fit-il en se levant.

— Va te coucher, conseilla Janice. Tu as une tête épouvantable, tu sais ?

— Maintenant, oui. À demain.

Les enfants étaient couchés quand Harry arriva chez lui. Ginny vint à sa rencontre.

— Tu rentres tard, mon pauvre chéri.

La voir bouleversa Harry. Il avait repoussé toute la journée la pensée de ce qui pouvait arriver à sa femme ; de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si Janice n’avait pas trouvé le signe recherché sur le tonneau, si elle avait manqué la petite porte menant au réduit, si… Il s’avança et prit Ginny dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire. Elle dut sentir son malaise, car elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le serrer contre elle et le laisser enfouir sa figure dans le creux de son cou.

Enfin, il soupira et la laissa aller.

— Mauvaise journée ? demanda-t-elle pleine de sollicitude.

— Une journée qui aurait pu très mal finir, soupira-t-il.

— Tu as dîné au moins ? s’inquiéta-t-elle, en bonne fille de sa mère.

— Euh, non, je ne crois pas.

— Eh bien, tu vas me raconter tout cela à la cuisine. On t’a gardé ta part.

Pendant qu’il se débarrassait de sa cape et se lavait les mains, elle mit son couvert et réchauffa les plats d’un coup de baguette. Il lui raconta tout d’une traite, entre deux bouchées. Il savait qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance pour tenir sa langue.

— Effectivement, c’était une journée difficile, convint Ginny. Je me suis doutée qu’il y avait quelque chose de bizarre quand tu es parti avec les officiels et qu’aucun de vous n’est revenu, mais je ne pensais pas que c’était si grave.

Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Tu ne m’en veux pas de t’avoir laissé dans la tribune ? Alors que je n’étais pas certain que le danger était écarté ?

— Bien sûr que non, s’exclama-t-elle, comme étonnée qu’il ait cette pensée. Tu as pris cette décision pour de bonnes raisons. D’ailleurs, si tu avais pu choisir une autre personne, c’est Harold Tribune que tu aurais dû mettre à l’abri. La disparition du directeur du journal le plus important du monde sorcier aurait été très néfaste pour notre communauté.

— Et tu crois que la mort de l’épouse du commandant des Aurors n’aurait pas été grave ? Tu crois que j’aurais été en état de continuer à faire mon boulot, si tu avais disparu ?

— Oui, répondit instantanément Ginny. Je ne dis pas que ce ne serait pas difficile pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son mouvement de dénégation, ni que tu n’aurais pas des moments de passage à vide, mais je te connais. Tu as toujours fait passer ton devoir avant tes sentiments. Tu ne te serais pas laissé aller avant d’être certain que le travail allait être fait, par toi ou un autre. Tu aurais tenu le coup pour les enfants et pour mes parents. Ce n’est pas pour rien que tu es le Survivant, Harry.

Alors qu’il restait muet devant une telle foi, elle se leva et vint s’installer sur ses genoux.

— Je ne te souhaite pas de passer par là, mon cœur, ajouta-t-elle d’une voix douce, et je suis bien contente d’être encore en vie et ne pas laisser mes enfants à moitié orphelins. Janice et toi avez fait du bon travail, avez pris les bonnes décisions. Et tu sais quoi ? Je n’en suis même pas étonnée. Juste aussi fière de toi que d’habitude.

— Moi aussi je suis fier de toi, marmonna Harry.

— Oui, mais on ne joue pas dans la même cour, ce dont je me félicite. La maturité m’a appris à apprécier ce que je suis. À ce propos…

— Quoi ? demanda Harry alors qu’elle s’interrompait.

— Non, se reprit-elle. Ce n’est pas le moment d’en parler. On verra plus tard, il n’y a rien d’urgent. Tu as besoin de dormir, et moi aussi.

Elle se leva et prit sa main.

— Allez, au lit ! insista-t-elle.

Il la suivit dans les étages, apaisé par cette conversation. Alors qu’il se laissait aller au sommeil, bien confortable dans son lit, le corps chaud de Ginny contre lui, il se dit qu’il avait quand même de la chance d’avoir une épouse qui savait à la perfection lui dire ce qu’il avait besoin d’entendre.


	21. XXI : La fin d'une époque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 7 mars au 26 avril 2014

Le lendemain matin, à sept heures trente, Harry fut réveillé par son miroir. C’était Pritchard.

— On l’a coincé, indiqua-t-il tout de go. Il est là, je vais superviser l’interrogatoire. J’ai envoyé une note au bureau de Shacklebolt. Prends ton temps pour déjeuner, on a les choses en main.

— D’accord, merci.

— Tu dois y aller ? demanda Ginny d’une voix endormie.

— Non, mon second m’a accordé une grasse matinée, plaisanta Harry. Ils l’ont eu, mais ne me demande pas comment.

— Bah, tu l’apprendras bien assez tôt, affirma Ginny en se lovant contre lui.

Après un petit-déjeuner revigorant et un dernier baiser à son épouse et ses enfants qui partaient pour l’école, Harry se rendit à son bureau. Pritchard était encore en salle d’interrogatoire, et ce fut Angelina qui lui expliqua comment ils avaient mis la main sur leur proie.

— Comme on l’espérait, il s’est rendu chez une de ses anciennes petites amies. On ne l’a pas vu arriver hier soir, il a transplané directement dans la maison. Mais elle s’est arrangée ce matin pour que son chien aboie comme un fou avant qu’il ne reparte. Ça a mis la puce à l’oreille de Yann Plumpton qui était en faction, et il a posé un anti-transplanage sur la maison et demandé du renfort. Primrose Dagworth et Michael Corner venaient à peine d’arriver que Dagbert a ouvert la porte pour faire sortir le cabot. Il s’est fait stupéfixer à vue et ramener ici. Il a des traces de diverses substances explosives sur ses vêtements, et on a envoyé quelqu’un à Ste-Mangouste récupérer la robe de Janice pour faire des comparaisons. On a bien reçu ton mot d’hier soir et on a aussi retrouvé des débris du tonneau sur la lande de Bodmin près du repère de transplanage de la zone la plus désertique. Les examens sont en cours. Comme tu vois, on avance bien.

— Formidable. Je me demande si je ne vais pas rentrer chez moi.

— Comme tu veux, Harry, sourit Angelina. Oh, je crois que j’ai vu quelques notes voler vers ton bureau. Si j’étais toi, j’irais vérifier qu’il n’y a rien d’urgent, vu que ton adjoint est occupé ailleurs.

— Je vais nommer un second adjoint, prétendit Harry avant de suivre le conseil de sa belle-sœur. Comme ça je n’aurai plus qu’à rester chez moi.

Trois notes l’attendaient, provenant du ministre et des deux candidats. Tous l’invitaient à passer les voir, quand son emploi du temps le permettrait. Il les empocha et ressortit pour se rendre au bureau de Shacklebolt.

— Beau travail, Commandant, lui sourit Kingsley à son entrée.

— C’est Janice qui a tout fait et qui s’est tout pris, corrigea Harry. Vous lui devez tous les trois une fière chandelle. Et à Dione Pennifold aussi.

— Si tu n’avais pas pris au sérieux les prédictions de cette dame, je ne serais pas là pour t’en féliciter. De toute manière, tu sais maintenant comment ça marche. En cas d’échec, les sous-fifres trinquent, en cas de succès, les chefs ont une promotion !

— Ce n’est pas ce qui a caractérisé les quinze ans que vous avez passés ici, tempéra Harry.

Il se demanda ce qu’il en serait les années suivantes. Mais il garda ses pensées pour lui.

— Mrs Pennifold a reçu un hibou de remerciement ce matin, lui apprit Kingsley, et je ne partirai pas sans récompenser Janice. Horton a-t-il avoué ?

— Aucune idée, reconnut Harry. Stan n’était pas encore sorti de la salle d’interrogatoire quand j’ai quitté le QG pour venir te voir, mais nous avons fait des prélèvements sur ses vêtements qui devraient nous donner des preuves, s’il nous en faut encore.

— Je n’en doute pas. Tu dois te sentir soulagé.

— Oui, j’ai vraiment pensé qu’on n’y arriverait pas. Ce n’est pas facile de protéger quelqu’un qui ne veut rien savoir.

— Quel que soit mon successeur, tu peux t’attendre à d’autres bras de fer, prévint Kingsley.

— J’en suis conscient. Je suppose que c’est mon prochain défi.

— C’est bien que tu le prennes de cette manière. Je ne m’en fais pas pour toi. Tu as jusqu’à présent relevé avec brio tous ceux qui se sont présentés à toi.

— Je suis content que vous le pensiez.

— Tu en doutais ? s’étonna Kingsley. Si tu veux savoir, tu as été au-delà de ce que j’espérais. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais aussi vite à être à l’aise dans tes nouvelles fonctions. Je savais que tu aurais du mal à passer de l’action au bureau, mais tu as su contourner l’obstacle dans les jours qui ont suivi. Ton association avec Pritchard est très efficace.

— Ce n’est pas moi qui y ai pensé, c’est Owen Harper.

— Tu as su bien t’entourer et tu sais écouter les autres. Ce sont des qualités utiles.

— Si vous le dites, admit Harry pour mettre fin à ces éloges qui le gênaient, même s’il en était au fond très satisfait. Et vous, qu’allez-vous faire après les élections ?

— Me reposer, pour commencer. Renouer avec mes amis, aussi, je suppose. J’ai perdu de vue pas mal de monde, faute de disponibilité. J’aimerais bien voyager. Le musée de Ginny m’a donné plein d’idées. Sais-tu que, depuis son ouverture, il y a davantage de demandes pour les portoloins internationaux ?

— Vous êtes certains que c’est lié au musée ?

— Oui, et à notre prospérité, aussi. Les sorciers se cultivent plus, et sont plus enclins à sortir de leurs cercles habituels. La découverte d’autres magies a beaucoup intéressé les gens. Ils vont davantage en Afrique, en Asie ou en Amérique du Sud, alors qu’auparavant, ils se contenaient de l’Europe et des États-Unis. Mais je ne te retarde pas plus longtemps. Ah, j’y pense, on commence à se demander pourquoi nous avons quitté la tribune officielle avant le match. Avec plusieurs directeurs de publication à côté de nous, cela ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu, je suppose. Enfin, tu connais la musique : il faudra que tu t’exprimes publiquement dès que tu auras de quoi donner des éléments tangibles.

— Entendu. Je vais voir où ça en est.

Pritchard était dans leur bureau commun quand Harry s’y présenta.

— On a les aveux, lui apprit son second. Quand on lui a dit qu’on avait trouvé des traces d’explosifs sur ses vêtements, il a craqué. Apparemment, il n’aime pas la politique du ministère des quinze dernières années et il trouve Higgs trop mou à son goût. Il espérait faire le ménage d’un seul geste et qu’un meilleur sorcier, je suppose que pour lui cela signifie plus agressif, en profite pour prendre le pouvoir et redonner aux sorciers l’éclat de leur gloire passée.

— Quels explosifs a-t-on trouvés ? Cela correspond-il à ce qu’on a détecté sur la robe de Janice et les fragments du tonneau ?

— En fait, je n’en sais encore rien. Mais l’efficacité de nos preuves est notoire, et il s’est tout de suite dégonflé. J’espère que ce sera corroboré par les analyses, car sinon, c’est un peu léger.

Harry mesura la portée de cette évaluation. Quelques années auparavant, les preuves matérielles étaient considérées comme secondaires. Le témoignage des Aurors et les aveux obtenus suffisaient pour considérer un dossier comme bouclé. Désormais, les Aurors se sentaient davantage en confiance quand des éléments tangibles apportaient la preuve qu’ils ne s’engageaient pas sur une fausse piste.

— Est-on certain qu’il a agi seul ?

— C’est ce qu’il affirme, mais j’ai mis Yodel, Branstone, Stroulger et Robins sur l’affaire. Ils doivent interroger toutes ses relations et voir s’il n’était pas en lien avec un groupe quelconque.

— Parfait. Pas de questions de la presse ?

— Si, ça n’arrête pas. J’ai chargé Primrose de les tenir à distance tant qu’on n’aura pas les résultats définitifs de nos analyses. Ça devrait être bon pour cet après-midi. Tu voudras t’en charger ?

— Oui, vu le contexte, il faut que ce soit le commandant qui fasse une déclaration, décida Harry. Bon, là, il faut que j’aille voir Ackerley. Rien d’urgent ?

— Non, tout roule, ne t’inquiète pas.

— Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez tous à me dire de ne pas m’inquiéter ? s’étonna l’Auror. J’ai l’air paniqué ?

— Ce matin, non. Mais la semaine dernière, tout le monde a vu que tu avais un problème et se demandait pourquoi. Maintenant qu’ils savent que tu bossais sur l’attentat du ministre et des candidats, l’équipe comprend ton stress et, comme ça s’est bien terminé et qu’on retombe dans l’enquête de routine, ils veulent te donner le temps de récupérer un peu.

— Toi aussi, tu étais au courant. Tu ne prends pas le temps de souffler ?

— Eh bien…

Pritchard eut l’air un peu embarrassé, mais continua :

— Je n’ai jamais eu la foi que tu avais dans les prédictions de cette femme. Du coup, je n’ai jamais vraiment considéré Ackerley comme en danger. Je t’ai aidé du mieux que j’ai pu, mais sans me ronger comme tu le faisais. Considère que je tente de me rattraper, maintenant.

— Ah, tenta d’assimiler Harry. Pour quelqu’un de pas convaincu, tu as pas mal assuré. C’est toi qui m’as conseillé d’emmener Janice.

— J’ai pensé que cela te rassurerait et que, s’il y avait un coup dur, elle serait de bon conseil. Je ne crois pas à la Divination, mais j’étais quand même conscient qu’on avait trois personnes importantes au même endroit, dans un lieu potentiellement dangereux.

— Bon, d’accord. Je suppose que c’est le résultat qui compte. Je vais voir Ackerley ; comme ça, ce sera fait.

Le candidat se leva et alla à la rencontre de Harry quand celui-ci entra dans son bureau.

— Je ne pourrai jamais vous remercier suffisamment, assura Adrian Ackerley en saisissant la main de Harry et l’étreignant vigoureusement. Vous avez été d’une sagacité incroyable et d’un sang-froid extraordinaire. Je suppose que, compte tenu de ce que vous êtes, je ne devrais pas en être étonné, mais il y a des choses qu’il faut voir, pour pleinement les réaliser.

— Je n’ai fait que mon travail, assura Harry mal à l’aise. Ainsi que l’Auror Janice Davenport qui a pris les bonnes décisions et qui est maintenant à l’hôpital.

— Je lui ai rendu visite ce matin et j’ai prévu d’aller voir Miss Pennifold tout à l’heure. J’ai aussi fait porter des fleurs à votre épouse, j’espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Je me sens tellement navré de l’avoir mise en danger.

Harry savait qu’il devait répondre que c’était le terroriste qu’il fallait blâmer et qu’elle avait été très heureuse de voir le match, mais il n’arriva pas à le formuler. La peur qu’il avait eue pour elle la veille, et qu’il avait dû refouler durant tout le temps de la rencontre, était encore trop proche.

— Nous attendons encore quelques résultats et nous ferons une déclaration à la presse, indiqua-t-il à la place, en reprenant sa main qui était toujours coincée dans celle d’Adrian Ackerley.

— Vers quelle heure ?

— J’attends le résultat de diverses analyses.

— Et comment allez-vous présenter les choses ?

Le ton restait courtois, mais les yeux trahissaient l’intérêt qu’il portait à la question. Harry décida que la communication du bureau des Aurors à la presse était une affaire interne, dans laquelle un candidat n’avait pas à interférer.

— Cela dépend des éléments que j’aurai à ce moment-là à ma disposition, répondit-il donc, volontairement évasif. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire ce matin.

*

— Alors ? demanda Harry à Pritchard, en constatant qu’il étudiait des résultats d’analyse.

— C’est tout bon. Les traces d’explosif retrouvées sur la robe de notre suspect-qui-a-avoué-et-qu-on-va-rapidement-déférer-devant-le-Magenmagot correspondent à celles de la robe de Janice et du tonneau. J’ai eu Janice par miroir. Elle n’aura pas de séquelles, mais elle a besoin de vacances. Je lui ai dit de prendre le temps qu’il lui fallait.

— Tu as bien fait. Je peux voir les analyses ?

— Tiens. Tu as vu Higgs ? s’enquit le second.

— Non, pas encore. Mais il n’est pas au ministère, et je n’ai pas que ça à faire.

Pritchard considéra Harry sans rien dire. Celui-ci réalisa alors qu’en refusant de répondre à cette demande de rencontre alors qu’il était allé voir Ackerley, il opposait au second candidat un camouflet qui n’était pas compatible avec la neutralité politique dont devait faire preuve le commandant des Aurors. Cela pourrait en outre s’avérer très maladroit si jamais Higgs devenait le prochain ministre.

— D’accord, se rendit Harry. Ça t’ennuie d’appeler son QG de campagne et voir comment on pourrait se rencontrer rapidement ? Pendant ce temps-là, je prépare mon discours à la presse.

Pritchard se saisit de son miroir et Harry de sa plume.

— Il va venir te voir, d’ici une heure, annonça Pritchard après avoir parlementé un moment.

— Bien, et on peut annoncer une conférence de presse pour ce midi.

— J’appelle les journaux.

Une heure plus tard, Harry fut avisé que son invité était arrivé au ministère. Poliment, il se leva pour aller l’accueillir à l’ascenseur. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir arriver Higgs avec deux journalistes, qui n’eurent pas l’outrecuidance de les suivre dans le bureau des Aurors, mais qui prirent une photo quand le commandant et le candidat se serrèrent la main.

Sans laisser paraître son agacement, Harry pilota Higgs vers son bureau et l’invita à s’asseoir.

— Je ne veux pas vous déranger longtemps, assura le candidat en prenant place. Je suis certain que vous êtes très occupé. Je voulais personnellement vous remercier de m’avoir sauvé la vie hier, ainsi qu’à mon épouse.

— C’est mon travail de veiller sur mes concitoyens, répliqua platement Harry.

— Je sais que vous ne m’appréciez pas tellement, fit remarquer Higgs. J’ose espérer que nos désaccords sont moins profonds que vous ne l’imaginez.

Harry s’accorda quelques secondes avant de répondre :

— J’ai lu attentivement votre programme et je pense être capable de me forger une opinion réfléchie, Mr Higgs. Je connais donc précisément nos divergences, ce qui ne m’empêche pas de mesurer également ce qui peut nous rapprocher. De mon côté, j’ose espérer que vous considérez que je fais bien mon travail, ce qui devrait nous garantir un terrain d’entente dans l’hypothèse de relations directes entre nous.

— Vous avez démontré l’efficacité du bureau des Aurors de manière éclatante, concéda Higgs. J’ai entendu dire que le criminel a déjà été arrêté.

— Effectivement et, d’ici une cinquantaine de minutes, j’en informerai la presse. Nous avons des aveux et des preuves irréfutables contre lui. Il dormira ce soir dans les cellules du manoir de Justice.

— C’est très impressionnant. On reconnaît bien là votre patte.

— C’est le résultat d’une enquête et des bons réflexes de mes subordonnés.

— Je vois que vous savez très bien communiquer sur l’organisation et les résultats de votre service. Avez-vous pensé faire une carrière politique ?

— Oui, et j’ai abandonné l’idée dans la seconde qui a suivi. Je suis un homme d’action.

— De convictions, aussi.

— Pas au point d’en faire mon métier.

Higgs se leva.

— Je vous remercie de m’avoir reçu, Monsieur Potter. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, je sais que votre temps est précieux. J’ai hâte de travailler avec vous.

— Je ne doute pas que ce serait intéressant, répondit poliment Harry.

Il raccompagna son hôte jusqu’au palier, puis revint à sa place.

— Désolé, je ne pensais pas qu’il viendrait avec son service de presse, fit Pritchard, visiblement mortifié.

— Bah, si Ackerley y avait pensé, il en aurait fait autant, évalua Harry. C’est de bonne guerre, je suppose. La bonne nouvelle, c’est que dans une semaine, tout ce cirque sera terminé. Et que grâce à l’autre fou furieux, on a marqué des points hier. Celui qui aura le fauteuil du ministre nous laissera en paix.

Devant la presse, Harry révéla qu’ils enquêtaient sur un attentat depuis qu’ils avaient été prévenus qu’un acte terroriste se préparait par une prédiction. Il tut le nom de Dione Pennifold, considérant qu’il lui apporterait davantage d’ennuis que de bienfaits en le révélant. Ils avaient discrètement surveillé les meetings politiques les plus importants et la rencontre sportive. Cela leur avait permis de désamorcer le dispositif dangereux, mettre les dirigeants à l’abri au cas où une action désespérée serait menée contre eux et déterminer le nom du responsable. Le retrouver avait ensuite été une opération de routine pour le bureau des Aurors. Les preuves qu’ils avaient contre lui étaient accablantes et sa condamnation certaine.

Le commandant des Aurors répondit ensuite aux questions. La présence de Ginny dans la tribune qu’il n’avait pas évacuée fut évidemment évoquée. Il arriva à énoncer calmement qu’après avoir évalué la situation, il en avait conclu que c’était la solution la plus sûre pour tout le monde.

Enfin, on le laissa retourner dans son bureau. Il rentra tôt le soir, pressé de retrouver sa famille, sentant le poids des dernières semaines le rattraper. Les enfants furent ravis de passer un long moment avec leur père. Il supervisa leur toilette, présida leur repas et prit Lily sur ses genoux quand sa femme lut l’histoire du soir.

Puis les deux époux descendirent dans la cuisine pour manger à leur tour.

— Tu te souviens de notre conversation sur ce que je voulais faire ? demanda Ginny quand Harry eut terminé de raconter sa journée.

— Oui, et je t’ai dit que lorsque mon enquête serait terminée on y réfléchirait tous les deux.

— J’ai eu une proposition hier. J’ai dit que j’allais peser le pour et le contre. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu en penses.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— Harold Tribune me propose de couvrir la Coupe du monde de Quidditch en Argentine, cet été.

Harry haussa les sourcils, agréablement surpris par ce développement.

— Tu en as envie ? s’enquit-il.

— Si je dis oui, je ne serai sans doute pas à la maison de tout l’été, précisa Ginny. Sans compter que je laisse tomber Andromeda et Fleur.

— Tu en as envie ? réitéra Harry.

— Ça me plairait, bien sûr…

— Alors, fais-le, conseilla Harry. Cet été, les enfants et moi irons chez tes parents, comme d’habitude. On pourra se débrouiller sans toi. Je suis certain qu’Andromeda et Fleur sont plus que compétentes pour s’occuper du musée. Si elles ont besoin d’une personne supplémentaire, elles n’ont qu’à en embaucher une.

— Je ne te manquerai pas ? sembla regretter Ginny.

— Pas plus que quand tu étais Harpie. Avons-nous fait une erreur à cette époque ?

— Je n’ai pas été très sympa avec toi à ce moment de ma vie. J’étais très égocentrique, jugea-t-elle.

— Pas plus que moi qui ai choisi la carrière d’Auror sans te consulter. C’est un métier à risques, je peux chaque jour me prendre un mauvais sort et te laisser seule avec les enfants. Tu as mené ta vie et tu as bien fait. Je suis fier d’avoir épousé une Harpie, je suis fier de ce que tu as fait avec le musée et je serais très heureux de te voir t’épanouir en journaliste sportive, assura Harry.

Ginny laissa passer un moment, songeuse.

— Et cela ne t’ennuie pas que je travaille pour _La Gazette_  ? Ce ne sont pas vraiment tes copains.

Harry considéra cet aspect de la question.

— Je préfère _La Gazette_ maintenant qu’il y a quelques années, décida-t-il. Tribune est quelqu’un de correct, à défaut de partager nos convictions.

— Et s’il ne m’avait fait cette proposition que pour se rapprocher de toi ? s’inquiéta soudain Ginny.

— Je n’ai jamais favorisé _AlterMag_ , alors que j’ai participé à sa création et qu’il est écrit par des copains, rappela Harry. Tu crois qu’être le patron de ma femme lui apporterait un avantage ? D’ailleurs, je suis certain que tu auras des propositions de _Quidditch magazine_ et autres chroniques sportives dès que ton premier article paraîtra dans _La Gazette_. Il n’aura pas barre sur nous.

— Alors je dis oui ?

— Alors, tu dis oui, lui sourit Harry.

*

Les élections se tinrent à la fin de la semaine. Curieusement, alors qu’il s’était énormément investi cinq ans auparavant, Harry s’en sentait assez détaché cette année-là. Il espérait qu’Ackerley soit élu pour que les créatures magiques ne perdent pas les acquis des quinze dernières années, mais, pour le reste, il estimait avoir fait sa part.

Ron, de par son rôle de maître de guilde, fut très sollicité les quelques jours qui précédèrent l’élection. Harry cependant avait l’impression que son ami non plus n’y mettait pas autant énergie qu’autrefois. De même, Hermione n’était pas aussi survoltée qu’on aurait pu le croire. Elle jugeait avoir fait son possible pour convaincre les sorciers que respecter les créatures magiques n’était ni irresponsable ni dangereux et ne retirait rien aux sorciers. À ce stade, les convictions n’allaient pas changer.

Du côté du politique, l’attentat raté avait eu un effet d’apaisement. Du fait qu’ils aient partagé un même danger, les candidats se montrèrent moins agressifs l’un envers l’autre qu’en début de campagne. Leurs supporters s’étaient également rapprochés dans leur émoi mutuel : leur hargne se concentrait sur l’homme qui avait voulu les priver de leur élection et de leur match de Quidditch.

Il y eut sans doute des tractations serrées les deniers jours — les affaires continuaient —, mais c’est dans un climat relativement serein qu’Ackerley devint ministre de la Magie, d’une très courte tête. Dans sa première allocution aux journaux, il affirma qu’il prendrait en compte les opinions de tous les sorciers, qu’ils aient ou non espéré sa victoire.

— C’est la fin d’une époque, analysa Percy. Il n’y aura plus de grandes réformes, Ackerley se contentera d’agir a minima, sans mécontenter personne.

— Reviendra-t-il sur le statut des créatures ? s’inquiéta Fleur.

— Seulement si des évènements leur donnent mauvaise presse, jugea Percy. Si un loup-garou qui refuse de prendre sa potion mord quelqu’un, il légiférera dans le sens demandé par l’opinion publique, sans penser au long terme. Mais, si tout se passe bien, il n’ira pas leur chercher des ciseburines dans la tête.

— Et si… Harry hésita avant de formuler sa crainte, puis se lança : vous n’avez pas peur qu’Hestia Jones en profite pour monter des incidents en épingle et s’arrange pour monter l’opinion contre les créatures ?

— Si elle le fait, je ne suis pas certaine qu’elle restera en poste, répondit Hermione, qui avait gardé une certaine rancune envers son ancienne cheffe de département. Adrian veut quelqu’un qui rassure les sorciers, pas qui fasse des vagues et l’oblige à prendre des mesures.

— Et toi ? lança Ginny sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Quand est-ce que tu deviens chef du département de la Justice magique ?

— D’ici un an ou deux, quand Sturgis prendra sa retraite, répondit sereinement Hermione.

— Tu es sérieuse, c’est décidé ? s’étonna Angelina.

— Plus ou moins. C’était clairement son but, quand j’ai été recrutée. Ackerley n’a aucune raison de s’y opposer. Grâce à mes aventures avec Harry et à mon mariage avec Ron qui est très apprécié, je suis assez populaire.

— C’est vrai, tu n’as rien fait d’extraordinaire, plaisanta Harry.

— Compte tenu de mes positions pour les loups-garous, je pourrais être impopulaire, assura Hermione.

— D’autres mutations de prévues ? demanda Molly à son fils.

— Peut-être aux Transports magiques, avança Percy. Après tout, Ackerley doit bien avoir des personnes à remercier.

*

Harry pensait en avoir terminé avec la politique quand, vers la fin du mois d’avril, il reçut une invitation de Lee et Padma pour discuter d’ _Alternatives Magiques_. Il se rendit chez le couple avec Ginny, espérant qu’il n’y aurait pas de mauvaises nouvelles pour le journal.

Ils y retrouvèrent toute l’équipe de rédaction, ainsi que Ron et Hermione. En plus de Lee et Parvati, il y avait Padma, qui assurait la mode et la culture ; Denis Crivey qui fournissait les photos d’illustration ; Justin Finch-Fletchley de la rubrique juridique ; Daisy Hookum, chargée des dossiers sur les habitudes moldues ; Jesper Forskare pour les articles scientifiques ; et Alasdair Maddock qui était responsable de la partie sportive. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny étaient les initiateurs et financiers.

— Bien, commença Lee. Je vous ai fait venir pour faire avec vous le bilan du journal depuis sa création et vous informer des possibilités qui s’offrent à nous aujourd’hui.

Il marqua une pause, mais comme personne n’avait de remarque à faire, il continua :

— Notre numéro zéro a été mis en vente le 23 avril 2008. Cela fait donc exactement six ans que nous existons. Nous pouvons nous enorgueillir d’avoir sorti plus de 300 numéros, ce qui est bien davantage que je ne l’espérais à l’époque. À ce jour, nous avons atteint notre objectif premier qui était, à défaut de concurrencer _La Gazette_ , de faire entendre un autre son de cloche, plus novateur, plus critique. Comme nous en avions l’intention, nous avons lancé des débats, fourni aux sorciers des connaissances pour qu’ils puissent établir leurs opinions sur des éléments et des chiffres réels et pas seulement sur ceux que _La Gazette_ voulait bien leur donner. Nous avons introduit une véritable discussion publique en mettant en cause la vision de _La Gazette_ et en acceptant que celle-ci en fasse de même avec nos articles. Au regard de son contenu et de sa périodicité, notre journal se vend très bien. Tout le monde ne le lit pas, mais tout le monde en a entendu parler et sait ce qu’il contient. De ce point de vue, c’est un véritable succès.

Lee se tut, mais personne ne parla. Harry déglutit nerveusement. Il savait que Lee ne les avait pas fait venir pour chanter ses propres louanges, et que cette démonstration positive ne pouvait que servir d’introduction à un discours moins plaisant.

— Le problème, c’est que la population sorcière est limitée et que le prix de notre magazine doit rester raisonnable. Par ailleurs, notre volonté d’indépendance nous fait refuser les donations et limite nos recettes publicitaires. Or nous avons des ambitions qui nous obligent à passer beaucoup de temps sur chaque article, et ce temps doit être salarié car nous devons payer nos loyers, nous nourrir et élever nos enfants. Pour toutes ces raisons, l’équilibre budgétaire est très difficile à atteindre. Vous le savez tous, cette aventure n’a été possible que grâce à la générosité et au dévouement de tous. À commencer par Ron et Hermione qui en ont eu l’idée et nous ont soutenus. Ensuite grâce à Harry et Ginny qui nous ont prêté la somme nécessaire pour lancer le journal. Il nous a fallu plus de cinq ans pour rembourser cet or, mais ils n’ont demandé aucune mornille d’intérêt. Je tiens également à citer Xenophilius Lovegood, qui nous a généreusement laissé utiliser sa presse gratuitement, le temps que nous récupérions à droite et à gauche des pièces détachées pour bricoler la nôtre. Les numéros ont également pu sortir, chers amis rédacteurs, grâce à l’énergie que vous avez su donner, au temps non rétribué que vous avez accepté d’offrir et à la passion journalistique que vous avez mise au service d’ _Alternatives Magiques_.

Le regard chaud de Lee s’était alternativement posé sur toutes les personnes composant l’assemblée, et chacun avait pu ressentir la sincérité de la gratitude qu’il exprimait.

— Grâce à toutes ces bonnes volontés, nous avons pu tenir. Mais cela ne s’est pas fait sereinement. Plusieurs fois, je me suis demandé si _AlterMag_ pourrait paraître la semaine suivante, plusieurs fois j’ai dû me démener pour trouver _in extremis_ un financement qui nous sauverait sans compromettre notre philosophie. J’avoue qu’aujourd’hui, je suis fatigué.

Harry vit Ginny porter sa main à sa bouche. Comme lui, elle craignait qu’il n’annonce qu’il renonçait, et que le journal allait irrémédiablement disparaître.

— Non, fit Lee en réponse aux expressions de ses amis, je n’ai pas l’intention de mettre fin à cette expérience, mais on m’a proposé de la continuer différemment. Je vous avoue que je suis très tenté d’accepter. Mais étant donné que nous avons toujours travaillé en équipe, c’est toute l’équipe qui doit prendre cette décision.

Il leur sourit et reprit son exposé :

— Vous le savez, _La Gazette_ a subi pas mal d’évolutions l’année dernière. Barnabas Cuffe a été mis en minorité, et c’est Harold Tribune qui en est désormais directeur. Depuis, beaucoup de choses ont changé. La vérification et le recoupement des sources sont plus rigoureux, la hiérarchisation des informations a été revue. Nous, les journalistes d’ _AlterMag_ , nous étions devenus des moutons noirs pour cette publication. Cela fait des années que nous avons perdu toutes les piges que nous avions chez eux, ce qui nous a donné bien du mal à joindre les deux bouts, car il ne nous restait plus que la radio et les magazines spécialisés. Or, depuis plusieurs semaines, on nous fait de nouveau des propositions à _La Gazette_ , et ça paie bien.

Les autres journalistes hochèrent la tête. Ils appréciaient manifestement leur nouvelle situation. Ginny ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour annoncer la proposition qu’elle avait elle-même reçue, mais Lee continua sans s’en rendre compte :

— La première fois que c’est arrivé, on s’est demandé s’il n’y avait pas de conflit d’intérêts. Tentaient-ils de nous détourner de notre publication en nous faisant travailler pour eux ? Était-ce un moyen insidieux de nous couler ? Mais finalement, on s’est dit que tant qu’ils prenaient nos écrits sans les retoucher et que nous nous sentions à l’aise avec ce que nous publiions chez eux, c’était tenable. Et effectivement, tout s’est bien passé. Ce qu’ils voulaient, c’était notre manière d’écrire et de travailler. Ils n’ont pas tenté de faire pression sur nous.

Là encore, ses collègues exprimèrent leur accord. Harry vit Ginny, qui s’était raidie quand Lee avait évoqué leurs craintes, se détendre.

— J’ai vu Mr Tribune la semaine dernière, et il m’a fait une proposition que je voudrais vous soumettre à mon tour, révéla enfin Lee. Il m’a proposé de racheter _AlterMag_ et de le faire paraître comme supplément à _La Gazette_ , chaque mercredi. Je resterai rédacteur en chef du magazine, mais nous devenons tous des salariés de _La Gazette_. Je n’aurais plus à m’occuper du financement ni des publicités, juste du contenu.

Il y eut plusieurs secondes de silence, le temps d’évaluer les conséquences de la proposition.

— Tribune pourra-t-il influer sur le contenu d’ _AlterMag_ ou te faire remplacer ? demanda finalement Hermione.

— Si je suis salarié, il pourra me virer quand il le voudra. On va dire que c’est une question de confiance : il s’engage moralement à ne pas le faire. Et si jamais il ne tient pas parole, rien ne nous empêche de recommencer à publier notre propre magazine. Je ne lui cède que le titre.

— Je veux bien admettre que _La Gazette_ ait évolué, remarqua Harry, mais elle n’a pas changé tant que cela. Si _AlterMag_ ne joue plus son rôle de critique, il perd sa raison d’être. Pourrez-vous vraiment critiquer ce qu’écriront vos nouveaux collègues, montrer qu’ils se sont trompés ou qu’ils ont menti ?

— Il paraît que cela ne posera pas problème. Nous serons un autre titre et nous constituerons une équipe distincte, pour cette publication.

— Mais quel est l’intérêt de Tribune, alors ? s’enquit Ginny les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi financer ses concurrents ?

— Je pense qu’il veut tout simplement récupérer du lectorat pour sa _Gazette_. Il y a un certain nombre de sorciers qui se sont désabonnés du temps de son prédécesseur, suite à certains articles qui ne leur ont pas plu. En montrant qu’il est prêt à avoir dans son giron des titres comme _AlterMag_ , il veut montrer que _La Gazette_ a évolué et faire revenir les anciens lecteurs. Il gagnera de l’argent aussi, car il récupérera nos lecteurs, avec un investissement assez peu conséquent.

— Et, c’est ce que tu veux ? questionna Harry.

— Notre objectif a toujours été de garantir une presse pluraliste, pas de couler _La Gazette_ , rappela Lee. Ça ne me dérange pas que les gens lisent leurs articles orientés tant qu’ils ont aussi la possibilité de lire les miens. Tant que les rédacteurs d’ _AlterMag_ garderont leur esprit critique et ne seront pas censurés, l’objectif du départ sera respecté.

— Pourra-t-on continuer à acheter _AlterMag_ sans avoir la Gazette ? demanda pertinemment Ron.

— Non, expliqua Lee avec un petit sourire, comme si Ron avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose d’important. _AlterMag_ est le supplément de _La Gazette_. On achètera tout ou rien, chaque mercredi, pour quelques mornilles de plus que le prix habituel.

— Ah, je comprends mieux, fit le maître de guilde. Quand tu dis qu’il va récupérer vos lecteurs, ce n’est pas un projet, c’est un passage obligé.

— C’est ça, confirma Padma. Mais ils ont mis les moyens : ils nous prennent Lee, Parvati et moi comme salariés à plein temps. Tous les autres seront rémunérés pour leurs articles bien mieux que nous pouvons le faire.

— Et pour vos abonnés, que va-t-il se passer ? s’informa Ginny.

— Ils recevront chaque mercredi _La Gazette_ et _AlterMag_ jusqu’à la fin de leur abonnement, lui apprit Lee. Ensuite, il leur faudra prendre un abonnement à _La Gazette_ ou acheter les deux journaux chaque mercredi.

— Ouais, ils se servent bien de vous pour augmenter leurs ventes, grogna Ginny.

— Mais nous aussi, fit remarquer Parvati. Songe à tous les abonnés de _La Gazette_ qui vont nous recevoir d’office.

— Et Magie, Quidditch et Tradition ? interrogea Hermione. Continueront-ils à s’exprimer dans _La Gazette_ à la demande ?

Lee la regarda en riant franchement.

— Je me demandais combien de temps il te faudrait pour poser la question, avoua-t-il.

—  Tribune leur a proposé d’ajouter un in-folio[1] à son édition habituelle quand ils le demanderont, les informa Padma.

— C’est une vraie révolution ! s’exclama Hermione.

\-- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

\-- Tu ne comprends pas ? dit son amie d’une voix vibrante. Tribune a viré MQT de la Gazette !

— Ah, c’est bien ! s’écria Ginny

— Oui, c’est bien, parce qu’en parallèle il leur maintient une diffusion grand public, précisa Hermione. C’est très intéressant : à la fois ils possèdent tout, mais en même temps, ils se désolidarisent des publications politiques annexes. Cela donne davantage de libertés à ces dernières, tout en les responsabilisant sur leur contenu.

— Tu veux dire que plus personne ne va contrôler ce que publie le MQT ? comprit Harry.

— C’est ça, confirma Lee. Nos statuts sont désormais les mêmes. Padma et moi restons juridiquement responsables du contenu d’ _AlterMag_ et Selwyn répondra de son encart.

— Vous n’avez pas peur de ce qu’il va publier ? interrogea Ginny.

— On ne peut pas demander l’indépendance pour nous, et pas pour ceux qui n’ont pas nos opinions, rappela Hermione. La seule chose qui me chiffonne, c’est le monopole que cela donne à _La Gazette_.

— Du point de vue économique, sans doute, concéda Lee. Mais comme nous gardons la main sur ce qui paraît, ce n’est pas vrai d’un point de vue politique. Et, une fois de plus, rien ne nous oblige à rester travailler pour _La Gazette_ si les choses tournent mal. À tout moment, nous pouvons démissionner et reprendre notre indépendance.

— Après le confort du salariat, cela risque d’être difficile, nota Ron.

— C’est déjà difficile, rétorqua Lee. Je n’en peux plus de courir après les financements. Je voudrais refaire du journalisme, tout simplement, sans passer mon temps à me vendre, résoudre les problèmes de presse coincée et me ronger les ongles parce que la commande de papier n’est pas arrivée. Écoutez, je ne veux pas avoir l’air de me plaindre, mais c’est usant de se demander chaque semaine si on arrivera à assurer le prochain numéro. Cela n’aurait pas duré éternellement, nous étions trop sur le fil de la baguette pour ça. Là, j’ai l’impression de respirer. J’ai enfin l’espoir que ce journal pour lequel on s’est battu pourra se maintenir durablement. En tout cas, je pense qu’on n’a jamais eu de meilleures chances. On ne va pas continuer éternellement à maintenir un journal qui n’atteindra jamais l’équilibre budgétaire, demander aux chroniqueurs de travailler pratiquement pour rien, et d’être dépendants de la charité des autres. Je sais que Harry nous a financés par conviction politique, comme tous ceux qui nous ont fait vivre jusqu’à maintenant, mais ce n’est pas sain.

— On ne va pas renoncer à nos rêves pour une question d’argent…, commença Ginny.

— Non, c’est une question de marché. Cela fait un moment que j’ai compris ça. Nous ne sommes tout simplement pas assez de sorciers pour ajouter un journal à ceux qui existaient déjà. Et puisqu’on ne peut pas assurer le pluralisme en créant une autre maison de presse, alors aidons celle qui existe à évoluer pour qu’elle l’assure à elle toute seule. _La Gazette_ se dote d’un magazine de société qui fait des enquêtes fouillées, et éventuellement remet en cause ce qui a été publié dans la rapidité du quotidien. Peut-être que le MQT se dotera à son tour d’une publication construite et motivée pour contre-balancer nos arguments.

— Si _La Gazette_ va dans ce sens, nous devons effectivement coopérer avec elle, formula Ron.

— Ça tombe bien, fit Harry. De notre côté, nous aussi avons décidé de faire confiance à Tribune.

Il se tourna vers Ginny qui, un peu gênée, leur apprit qu’elle allait couvrir la Coupe du monde de Quidditch pour la Gazette.

— Tu ne nous en avais pas encore parlé ! reprocha Ron.

— Je ne signe que la semaine prochaine, expliqua Ginny. Je voulais être certaine que cela se fera avant d’en discuter avec vous. Et maintenant, avec ce que j’apprends, je ne sais pas si…

— Ginny, on en a déjà débattu, argumenta Harry. _La Gazette_ ne t’achète qu’une série d’articles.

— Nous ne sommes sûrement pas les seuls à avoir des principes, fit remarquer Parvati avec le sourire. Si nous nous amollissons, d’autres journalistes pourront reprendre le flambeau. Il n’y a pas de raison que ce soient toujours les mêmes qui prennent les risques.

— Mais quand même, murmura Ginny, ce ne sera plus pareil.

— Le changement, c’est ce que nous avons infligé à tous ceux qui ne voulaient pas que nous influencions le monde sorcier, fit remarquer Hermione. Il faut nous montrer beaux joueurs quand d’autres prennent des initiatives auxquelles nous n’avons pas pensé.

Lee et Padma échangèrent un regard. Visiblement, l’accord moral d’Hermione les rassurait. Lee lança encore un tour de table pour permettre à chacun de s’exprimer. Puis ils votèrent à main levée.

 _La Gazette_ avait acquis un nouveau magazine.

 

 

* * *

 

Chat avec J.K. Rowling 30 juillet 2007 :

  * Après quelques années comme joueuse célèbre dans l’équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, Ginny a pris sa retraite pour élever ses enfants et pour devenir responsable éditoriale de la rubrique Quidditch à la Gazette du Sorcier.



 

[1] Se dit du format d’un livre où chaque feuille d’impression, pliée en deux, forme deux feuillets — ou folios — soit quatre pages


	22. XXII : Rajeunir les rangs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 28 avril au 22 décembre 2014

Janice Davenport avait posé ses vacances à la suite du congé de trois semaines qui lui avait été octroyé pour qu’elle se remette de la désartibulation grave qu’elle avait subie lors de l’attentat déjoué du match de Quidditch.

Le lundi de son retour, elle se rendit directement dans la pièce que Harry partageait avec son adjoint. Après avoir salué ses deux chefs, elle posa un papier sur le bureau du commandant des Aurors.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? s’inquiéta Harry, alerté par la physionomie grave de sa collègue.

— Ma démission, répondit-elle tranquillement. Je me suis rendu compte que j’étais fatiguée. Cela fait plus de trente ans que je suis Auror. J’ai envie de profiter de la fin de ma vie.

— Tu n’es pas obligée d’aller sur le terrain si tu ne le souhaites pas, contra Harry. Ton expérience nous sera précieuse, même si tu décides d’opter pour un poste moins exposé.

Il regarda en direction de Stanislas qui avait réussi sa reconversion après l’épreuve qui l’avait fortement handicapé.

— Harry, j’ai l’intention de vivre en France désormais. Pierre et moi allons nous marier. Nous en avons assez de vivre séparés.

— Vous marier ? Mais je croyais qu’il…

Par discrétion, Harry ne répéta pas la confidence que lui avait faite Janice, plusieurs années auparavant sur le statut marital de son amoureux.

— Il est divorcé maintenant, lui apprit-elle. Et, lui aussi va présenter sa démission. Nous allons ouvrir un centre de formation au Duel. Nous y recevrons les sportifs et ceux que le ministère de la Magie français voudra faire entraîner — ses Chasseurs ou ses policiers. Tu pourras m’envoyer tes aspirants, si tu veux, sourit-elle. Nous aurons enfin des heures de travail régulières, et nous nous retrouverons tous les deux chaque soir, sans gardes la nuit. C’est ce que nous souhaitons.

Harry chercha encore quelques arguments pour retenir un de ses meilleurs éléments mais n’en trouva pas. Après tout, Janice n’avait-elle pas assez donné pour la communauté ? Il comprenait qu’elle veuille passer la main.

— Il ne me reste donc qu’à vous offrir mes félicitations pour votre prochain mariage et tous mes vœux de réussite pour votre nouvelle entreprise, dit-il finalement.

— Merci Harry.

Stanislas s’empressa à son tour de la féliciter.

— Où allez-vous habiter ? s’enquit-il ensuite.

— On a commencé à chercher une maison au Pays basque, avec une grande remise qui servirait de gymnase. J’aimerais habiter pas trop loin d’un village moldu, mais assez à l’écart pour que des arrivées par transplanage soient possibles.

— La voiture cheminée, c’est aussi un moyen de transport très commode et très discret, commenta Harry en pensant au faux véhicule installé près de chez Ron et Hermione qui leur servait de point de départ et d’arrivée.

— On y pensera !

Janice passa ensuite dans le QG pour dire au revoir à ses anciens collègues. Comme son absence avait duré un mois, Harry avait déjà redistribué les dossiers qu’elle avait en cours. Augustin Dolohov, qu’elle avait formé, travaillait maintenant avec Albert Hurtz et Owen Harper sur les réseaux clandestins.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu’Augustin était entré chez les Aurors. Aucun de ses collègues ne l’appelait par son patronyme, désormais. Quand il se présentait sous son nom de famille dans le cadre d’une enquête, il assumait sans ciller les regards ou réflexions que cela suscitait et savait rapidement rappeler la raison de sa présence.

Il était maintenant marié et père d’un petit garçon. Il avait épousé une sorcière issue de Moldus qui était de deux ans sa cadette. Entrée dans le monde magique après la fin de la guerre, le poids du nom Mangemort avait eu peu d’influence sur elle. La jeune femme avait cependant rapidement compris qu’il n’était pas neutre, mais avait accepté de le porter par attachement pour Augustin. Son mari lui en était très reconnaissant.

— Ça va faire drôle, sans Janice, fit remarquer Harry à Stanislas.

— D’autres départs sont à prévoir, répondit son adjoint. Muldoon et Hobday ne sont plus de première jeunesse. Hipworth et Hurtz non plus. Moi aussi, j’envisagerais sérieusement la retraite si tu ne m’avais pas offert une place ne demandant pas d’efforts physiques et ayant pratiquement des horaires de bureau.

Se débarrasser de Muldoon, avec qui il ne s’entendait pas, n’ennuyait pas vraiment Harry. Mais si quatre seniors qui approchaient de la soixantaine partaient dans un délai rapproché, cela créerait un vide, long à combler.

— On prévient Poudlard que nous ouvrons des postes ? proposa-t-il à Pritchard.

— Ça serait sage, en effet. Il reste encore deux mois d’école et deux mois de vacances avant la rentrée de septembre. Cela devrait suffire pour donner aux gamins le temps de la réflexion.

*

Deux semaines avant que les vacances d’été ne ramènent Teddy et Victoire de Poudlard, le sort s’abattit sur Neville Londubat. Après le décès de sa mère, prise de langueur un an auparavant, son père échappa à la vigilance du personnel infirmier et sortit dans la rue. Il n’alla pas loin et fut récupéré dans l’heure. Mais les années passées sans sortir l’avaient fragilisé, et, malgré la douceur relative du mois de juin, il attrapa une pneumonie qui l’emporta en une semaine. En apprenant la nouvelle, Augusta, la grand-mère de Neville, s’effondra. Elle décéda trois jours plus tard, sans avoir repris connaissance.

C’est avec beaucoup de tristesse et d’inquiétude pour son camarade que Harry se rendit aux deux enterrements consécutifs. Il imaginait le désarroi de son ancien condisciple mais se sentait impuissant à alléger sa peine et son sentiment d’abandon.

La professeure McGonagall abandonna ses élèves en train de passer leurs examens de fin d’année pour porter un dernier hommage à son amie de classe. À la demande de Neville, elle fit l’homélie funèbre, car elle était celle qui la connaissait depuis le plus longtemps. Elle parla de la jeune fille pleine de rêves, de son mariage malheureusement interrompu par son veuvage précoce, de la perte de son fils et de tout l’amour qu’elle avait reporté sur son petit-fils. Elle décrivit l’immense tendresse qu’elle avait eue pour Neville, qu’elle cachait sous des paroles bourrues, comme si elle avait eu peur, en avouant ses sentiments, d’attirer sur lui le malheur qui avait déjà durement frappé les Londubat.

Beaucoup de monde était venu aux deux enterrements. Si les premières années de Neville à Poudlard avaient été solitaires, sa pugnacité à Poudlard durant l’année des Ténèbres l’avait révélé, et il avait ensuite gardé le contact avec un certain nombre de ses condisciples de l’époque. Il était également très apprécié de ses collègues herboristes qui fleurirent à profusion la tombe des disparus. Il pouvait enfin puiser du réconfort auprès de son épouse Hannah et leurs deux enfants, qui avaient quatre et six ans.

— Je suis en train de réaliser que mon travail pour la Coupe du monde de Quidditch va me faire rater les deux mois d’été chez mes parents, soupira Ginny alors qu’ils rentraient chez eux.

— Ils vont bien et seront encore là à ton retour, tenta de l’apaiser Harry. Mais au fait, pourquoi nous ne te rejoindrions pas ? Je suis certain que les garçons seraient contents de voir un match de Coupe du monde.

— C’est une excellente idée, mon chéri !

*

Finalement, une bonne partie de la famille se rendrait en Amérique du Sud. D’autres décidèrent de rester en Angleterre : Arthur qui se fatiguait vite désormais, ne souhaita pas entreprendre le voyage, et Molly n’en voyait pas l’intérêt. Il fallait en outre s’occuper des enfants qui avaient été jugés trop jeunes pour profiter du voyage.

Fleur et Andromeda restèrent également. Elles devaient s’occuper du musée de la Magie qui recevait la plus grande partie de ses visites durant les grandes vacances. Bill aurait bien fait le déplacement mais il avait signé pour un travail qui lui prendrait tout l’été et ne pouvait se permettre de mécontenter un client.

— Il y aura des retransmissions par Pensine, avec seulement un quart d’heure de décalage, tenta de le consoler Ron quelques jours après le départ de Ginny et deux semaines avant que le reste de la famille n’aille la rejoindre.

— Comment est-ce possible ? s’étonna Andromeda.

— Les journalistes chargés de retransmettre leurs souvenirs vont travailler par trois, se remplaçant toutes les 30 minutes environ. Pendant que l’un regarde, les autres transmettent leurs souvenirs avec leurs commentaires, et la pensine est expédiée dans le pays pour lequel il travaille par portoloin international. Le temps qu’on regarde la séquence, la suivante arrive à son tour. C’est pratiquement comme si on y assistait en direct.

— Si tous ceux qui n’auront pas pu aller en Patagonie veulent voir le match, vous allez avoir du monde, commenta Harry.

— On peut dupliquer le contenu des pensines, ce qui permet de prévoir plusieurs lieux de retransmission simultanés, lui apprit George. Cinq pour les premiers matchs, dix à partir des quarts de finale, et vingt pour la finale, si on est qualifiés.

— C’est extraordinaire, s’extasia Molly.

— Je vous y emmènerai, promit Bill aux enfants déçus de ne pas faire partie du voyage.

— Des nouvelles de Ginny ? demanda Fleur à Harry.

— Elle est bien arrivée et devrait publier ses premières interviews à partir de demain. Elle a déjà vu Viktor Krum, qui est toujours attrapeur pour la Bulgarie.

— C’est super, tu pourras le voir quand tu iras.

— J’y compte bien !

*

Le début de l’été s’était écoulé tranquillement. Il n’y avait pas eu de grosses affaires au bureau des Aurors, ce qui avait permis à Harry de travailler modérément et d’accorder des congés à ses subordonnés. Avec Stanislas, il avait épluché la quinzaine de candidatures qu’ils avaient reçues. Ils n’avaient finalement pas limité leurs recrutements à Poudlard, mais avaient fait paraître dans _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ une petite annonce invitant ceux qui auraient voulu se présenter les années précédentes puissent le faire. Souhaitant rajeunir leurs rangs, ils avaient cependant limité leur offre aux sorciers âgés de 18 à 26 ans.

La semaine qui précéda le départ de Harry, ils reçurent les dix candidats dont ils avaient retenu le dossier. Trois venaient de Poudlard, trois appartenaient au service de police magique, et deux autres étaient briseurs de sorts. Il y avait également un apprenti médicomage et un homme qui semblait revenir d’un long périple autour du monde.

Pour l’entretien de motivation, Harry s’adjoignit l’aide de Stanislas et de Primrose Dagworth. Il avait hésité entre elle et une Auror de la nouvelle génération — Alicia ou Angelina — mais avait finalement opté pour l’expérience. Primrose s’était bien adaptée aux nouvelles procédures et avait très bien formé les aspirants qu’on lui avait confiés.

Les trois plus jeunes, qui venaient de passer leurs ASPIC, avaient de la fonction d’Auror une vision très romantique, remplie de traques et de duels. Harry leur parla des preuves, de la paperasse et des méthodes d’investigation. Un seul sut s’adapter au discours qu’on lui tenait et poser des questions pertinentes. Harry connaissait les trois policiers qui étaient des fidèles des entraînements du samedi matin. Deux étaient assez vifs et maîtres de leurs nerfs pour recevoir les formations particulières de combats contre la magie noire réservées aux Aurors. Celle qui venait de terminer une formation en médicomagie plaida sa cause avec passion, indiquant qu’être Auror avait toujours été sa vocation mais que, faute de poste l’année où elle était sortie de Poudlard, elle avait choisi une autre voie. Le globe-trotter leur sembla intéressant par sa curiosité d’esprit et son ingéniosité : il avait vécu plusieurs mois parmi les Moldus sans baguette, pour voir comment ils arrivaient à se débrouiller. Il avait tout au long de son périple logé chez l’habitant, gagnant sur place de quoi se nourrir, s’abriter et payer les moyens de transport qu’il utilisait pour se rendre d’un pays à l’autre. Traverser des contrées ravagées par la guerre lui avait donné envie de se battre aux côtés des Aurors. Les trois briseurs de sorts avaient bien entendu les connaissances magiques adéquates, mais Harry, qui requérait parfois les services de leur profession, savait que leur travail se caractérisait par beaucoup d’autonomie et d’expertise. Or, il avait besoin de personnes sachant travailler de concert et de fins psychologues. Les trois Aurors les interrogèrent en tentant de déterminer s’ils sauraient s’adapter aux exigences de la brigade.

Après avoir éliminé les deux jeunes sortant de Poudlard qui leur avaient semblé trop insouciants, deux des briseurs de sorts qui à leur avis ne feraient pas l’affaire et le policier qui ne suivrait pas le rythme, il leur restait six choix possibles, alors qu’ils n’avaient prévu que quatre places.

— On peut en prendre un ou deux de plus, proposa Harry.

— Outre que nous n’avons négocié que quatre postes avec le Trésor, il vaut mieux échelonner nos recrutements et prendre un petit jeune d’ici quelques années, opposa Pritchard.

— Avant d’intégrer deux policiers, il faudrait en évaluer les conséquences, ajouta Primrose. Potter, tu n’aimerais pas qu’on te débauche un de tes hommes après que tu l’as formé. Le commandant Watchover ne va pas apprécier.

— Elle a raison. Si on laisse entendre qu’on fait notre marché chez les jeunes de la police, certains vont aller s’y engager dans l’attente qu’on ouvre un poste, et cela risque d’entraîner pas mal de frustrations de leur côté, et de tensions avec Watchover, développa l’adjoint de Harry.

— Vous voulez qu’on décide de ne prendre personne de la police magique, alors qu’on vient juste de décider d’ouvrir les recrutements à tous ? questionna Harry. Revient-on à l’ancienne procédure qui nous limite à ceux qui sortent de Poudlard ?

— On n’aurait qu’un candidat potable cette année, rappela Primrose.

— Effectivement, approuva Harry. Donc, on prend tous les corps de métier, sans exception pour les policiers.

— Dans ce cas-là, limitons-nous à Ilena Rastrick, suggéra Stanislas. Elle a vingt-six ans, et huit ans de service dans la police magique. S’il faut attendre huit ans pour espérer avoir une petite chance d’être pris par les Aurors, ce ne pourra pas être considéré comme un plan de carrière valable par des jeunots de dix-huit ans. On pourra faire valoir ça à Watchover.

— On peut lui dire qu’on a trois candidatures, sans dévoiler leur nom, et qu’on a bien envie de les accepter, réfléchit Harry. Une fois qu’il aura changé de couleur, on indiquera qu’on ne veut pas le dépouiller et qu’on se limite à une seule personne et pas la plus jeune pour ne pas donner l’impression que la police magique est un stage pour devenir Auror.

— Bonne tactique, mais cela ne va pas l’empêcher de demander une contrepartie, prévint Pritchard.

— Logique. On lui renverra l’ascenseur d’une manière ou d’une autre, décida Harry. Tout le monde est d’accord pour Rastrick ?

— Elle est excellente en duel, grâce à sa bonne appréciation des situations et capacité tactique. C’est une très bonne enquêtrice, et elle fera un très bon Auror, approuva Primrose.

— Entendu, accepta Stanislas. La médicomage ?

— Elle sera précieuse pour les premiers examens sur cadavre, soutint Harry. Et pourra nous traduire certains rapports un peu techniques sur lesquels on est obligés de demander des explications à Ste-Mangouste.

— Il y a quand même un truc qui me chiffonne, avoua Primrose. Guérir ou envoyer des sorts paralysants pour arrêter une personne, ce n’est pas vraiment la même démarche. N’est-ce pas antinomique de passer d’un poste à l’autre, comme ça ?

— Blesser n’est pas notre but, remarqua Stanislas. On ne le fait que quand on n’a pas le choix. Protéger est notre ambition, ce qui n’est pas si loin de la guérison. La médicomagie n’est pas toujours tendre non plus. Ils luttent contre la mort, combattent la maladie, désensorcellent, constatent des maltraitances. Je pense que, d’un point de vue psychologique, c’est assez proche. Sans compter les horaires tordus et les heures de garde.

— Vu comme ça…, reconnut Primrose. Je retire mon opposition.

—  C’est bon pour moi, accepta Harry. Le voyageur ?

— Je sais que tu as des réserves pour les briseurs de sort, mais lui, je le vois encore moins faire de la paperasserie et rendre compte de ses initiatives, commença Primrose. Et, sans vouloir critiquer, avec la nouvelle loi judiciaire, on passe pas mal de temps à ça.

— Je ne peux pas dire le contraire, reconnut Harry.

— Par contre, j’ai bien envie de l’adresser à Faucett, intervint Pritchard. Pour les enquêtes internationales, il fera un bon observateur, sachant se fondre dans le décor, quel que soit le pays où on l’enverra.

Par l’intermédiaire de Stanislas qui lui envoyait chaque mois des rapports, Harry avait de temps en temps des nouvelles de Dave Faucett, leur ancien commandant, qui avait rejoint la Confédération internationale des Aurors. Il trouva l’idée excellente.

— Oui, tu as raison, ses capacités y seront bien mieux utilisées. C’est un gars sur lequel on peut compter pour être autonome pendant plusieurs semaines et revenir avec une tonne d’informations.

— Bien, donc il ne nous reste plus que le briseur de sort, continua Stanislas. Moi, il m’a convaincu.

— Je l’ai trouvé pas mal non plus, ajouta Primrose.

— Je m’en remets à votre jugement, décida Harry.

— Parfait, conclut Primrose. Donc, je récapitule, on a deux filles et deux gars, entre dix-huit et vingt-six ans, venant tous d’horizons différents. Ça me parait pas mal.

— Plus qu’à envoyer les lettres, négocier avec Watchover et recommander notre Globe-trotter à Faucett, compléta Harry.

— Tout devrait être réglé quand tu rentreras d’Amérique du Sud, sourit Pritchard.

*

Harry revint la dernière semaine d’août. Il fit le point sur toutes les enquêtes en cours, prépara les plannings pour la rentrée et la réorganisation des binômes en vue de l’intégration de leurs quatre nouveaux aspirants. Avec Stanislas, ils avaient décidé de choisir les mentors dans la génération des Aurors entrés en même temps que Harry, plutôt que de choisir les Aurors les plus âgés. C’est ainsi que Owen, Seamus, Alicia et Angelina devinrent Aurors formateurs. Harry les convoqua individuellement pour leur faire part de leur promotion et s’assurer qu’ils désiraient jouer ce rôle. Ils acceptèrent tous sans hésiter.

Comme l’avait fait Faucett en son temps, Harry descendit dans l’atrium pour accueillir ses nouveaux subordonnés. Ilena Rastrick arriva un grand sourire aux lèvres et serra la main de son nouveau commandant, visiblement pressée de prendre ses fonctions. Caelean Flume, le plus jeune des recrues, était visiblement impressionné. Sa main était moite quand il la tendit à Harry, et il semblait avoir du mal à réaliser sa bonne fortune. Althea Synthol, la médicomage était décontractée et regardait avec curiosité autour d’elle. Le briseur de sorts, Dayo Oloba, semblait un joyeux drille. Il eut le temps de lancer cinq plaisanteries avant qu’ils n’arrivent aux ascenseurs.

Le soir, Harry retint Owen qui était revenu de vacances ce matin-là. Il prit des nouvelles d’Éloïse et de leur petite fille qui allait avoir cinq ans deux semaines plus tard.

— Elles se portent à merveille, merci, répondit Owen, d’un ton qui n’était pas aussi enjoué qu’il aurait dû l’être.

— Et le reste de ta famille ? pensa à demander Harry.

— Ne m’en parle pas, mes parents sont dans tous leurs états, confia Owen.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— C’est ma sœur, explosa Owen. Tu connais la dernière ? Elle attend un enfant !

Harry hocha la tête de son air le plus neutre. À sa connaissance, Shaleen Harper n’était pas mariée. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle vivait en Chine et faisait une étude sur les Boutefeux chinois. Par ailleurs, la question des naissances était un sujet délicat pour Owen et son épouse Éloïse. Tous deux avaient espéré fonder une famille nombreuse, mais ils avaient eu du mal à concevoir leur fille et ils n’avaient pas eu de second enfant. Harry comprenait que la grossesse de la sœur célibataire d’Owen puisse les perturber.

Owen continua, ayant manifestement besoin de se confier :

— Elle affirme qu’elle veut l’élever toute seule car elle n’aime pas assez le père pour faire sa vie avec lui. Elle dit qu’il a proposé de donner de l’argent, mais qu’il n’a jamais voulu d’enfant et qu’elle n’a pas le droit de le lui imposer. Elle ne pouvait pas y penser avant ? Elle croit que c’est facile de s’occuper d’un gamin, de le suivre toute son enfance et son adolescence ? Et de quel droit le prive-t-elle d’un père ?

— Savez-vous qui c’est ? s’enquit Harry qui ne jugea pas utile de répondre à la question de principe.

— D’après elle, on n’a pas besoin de le connaître puisqu’il n’interviendra plus dans sa vie, l’informa Owen d’une voix agacée. À mon avis, il est marié et elle veut éviter un scandale.

— Il est peut-être Chinois et a une culture trop différente de la nôtre pour qu’elle veuille faire sa vie avec lui, supposa Harry.

— C’est possible aussi. On le verra vite dans ce cas, commenta Owen d’un ton pratique.

Contrairement au monde moldu, l’apparence ethnique chez les sorciers était assez peu prise en compte. La volonté de ne pas se mêler avec des Moldus avait été la plus forte et, pour éviter l’endogamie, les sorciers avaient préféré se marier à l’étranger qu’avec des non sorciers. Les couleurs de peau étaient donc assez variées dans la communauté sorcière anglaise. Par contre, leur système culturel rigide imposait à tous de se plier aux habitudes magiques du pays. La magie pratiquée en Angleterre était très différente de celle connue en Afrique, en Asie ou en Amérique du Sud. Les immigrés étaient supposés l’abandonner et envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard pour qu’ils soient instruits dans les règles de l’art. Cela avait été un choc pour certains sorciers de découvrir en visitant le musée de Ginny que cette immigration avait largement enrichi la magie anglaise au cours des siècles.

— En tout cas, continua Owen, mes parents ne le prennent pas très bien. Ils m’ont même demandé de lancer une enquête pour savoir qui est ce fichu père, tu te rends compte ?

— Tu peux leur répondre que ton commandant refuse de t’envoyer en Chine, répondit Harry en souriant.

— Ouais, je vais leur dire ça, grogna Owen. Si ça se trouve, c’est un Moldu, et elle n’a pas voulu le leur dire.

— Ça les ennuierait ? s’enquit Harry qui avait eu l’impression que la pureté du sang devenait de moins en moins importante, même chez des familles traditionalistes.

— Ça les aurait ennuyés il y a dix ans, reconnut Owen. Maintenant que Shaleen a dépassé la trentaine, ils sont prêts à accepter tous les mâles qui accepteraient de lui mettre la bague au doigt.

Harry savait par les confidences de son ami que Shaleen avait depuis longtemps affirmé son attirance pour les dragons, au grand dam ses parents. Ils n’étaient pas d’accord pour qu’elle passe sa vie à travailler dans des réserves, travail bien trop dangereux et pas assez féminin à leurs yeux. Elle les avait habilement rassurés en acceptant de continuer ses études en s’inscrivant à une formation de vétérimage, tout en prenant sans leur dire l’option Créatures magiques.

Elle avait ensuite profité de tous les échanges étudiants possibles, ce qui lui avait permis de voyager comme elle le désirait, de faire des stages en contact avec les grands sauriens, tout en gardant la possibilité de faire carrière dans l’enseignement ou la recherche.

Toujours selon leur fils, les Harper avaient été déçus qu’elle s’installe si loin, mais elle rentrait régulièrement en portoloin pour les voir. Owen, formé à détecter les sortilèges de dissimulation, était certain qu’elle cachait régulièrement des brûlures et était davantage en contact avec des dragons qu’elle ne l’avouait. Il n’en avait pas parlé à ses parents, ne voulant pas les inquiéter. La décision de leur fille d’élever seule son enfant les contrariait beaucoup.

Harry songea que, dans dix ans, ils seraient sans doute finalement heureux d’avoir ce petit enfant, même s’il était né hors mariage. Mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui. Il savait qu’Owen souffrait de ne pas avoir donné de descendant mâle à ses parents pour reprendre le nom des Harper. D’ailleurs, si l’enfant de Shaleen s’avérait être un petit garçon, serait-ce un soulagement pour son ami ou une blessure morale de plus ?

— Je suis certain que ta sœur a pensé au bien-être de son enfant et qu’elle a choisi ce qui était, à son avis, la meilleure solution pour lui, assura-t-il pour apaiser son ami. De ce que tu m’as dit d’elle, elle a la tête sur les épaules, non ? Elle se donne les moyens de ses ambitions et n’a pas fait d’erreur manifeste dans sa vie jusqu’à maintenant, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c’est vrai, reconnut Owen d’une voix plus calme. Je suppose que je vais m’y faire, et mes parents aussi. C’est sa vie, après tout.

*

Cette rentrée-là, non seulement Teddy et Victoire partirent pour Poudlard, mais il y avait aussi Dominique, qui entrait en première année.

Teddy, était désormais en cinquième année, avait été nommé préfet de la maison Poufsouffle. Molly avait fait un gâteau spécial pour le féliciter. Andromeda avait été très fière que Teddy reçoive cette distinction, mais Harry savait qu’elle aurait préféré que son petit-fils ait de meilleures notes.

Il n’y avait plus que Louis chez Bill et Fleur, et le petit garçon avait du mal à se faire à sa nouvelle solitude. Sur le conseil de Molly, qui était une confidente privilégiée de ses petits-enfants, James, Albus et Rose, qui avaient pratiquement le même âge, furent, régulièrement invités le week-end à la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Ginny avait beaucoup apprécié son été en tant que correspondante sportive de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et souhaitait continuer dans cette voie. Le journal la félicita pour la qualité de ses reportages et lui proposa un contrat d’un an, qu’elle signa après en avoir discuté avec Harry. Elle craignait de devoir encore s’absenter souvent et d’être une mauvaise mère pour Lily qui n’avait que six ans et demi et James et Albus qui avaient respectivement atteint huit et neuf ans. Mais Harry lui assura qu’il s’arrangerait pour rentrer tôt si elle devait voyager et, en cas d’impossibilité, il y aurait toujours Molly à appeler à la rescousse.

Le mandat de Ron expira durant le mois d’octobre. Le plus jeune des frères Weasley fut renouvelé dans ses fonctions de maître de guilde pratiquement sans débat, tant son exercice du pouvoir faisait consensus.

*

L’automne passa à grande vitesse et les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement. Les étudiants revinrent de Poudlard. Dominique était enchantée de ses débuts à l’école de Magie : son intégration dans la maison de Poufsouffle s’était bien passée. Le filleul de Harry, qui se considérait manifestement responsable des jeunes de la famille, l’avait aidée à se familiariser rapidement avec le château et ses habitants.

Deux jours après leur retour, en fin de journée, Harry terminait de relire un dossier qui devait être présenté au Magenmagot à la première heure le lendemain. Anthony Goldstein frappa à la porte de son bureau.

— J’ai un jeune homme qui affirme avoir des informations à nous transmettre sur un meurtre, mais qui ne veut en parler qu’à toi, Commandant.

Harry hésita. Stanislas était déjà parti, et il n’avait pas envie de rentrer trop tard car Andromeda et Teddy étaient invités pour le dîner. Il songea à confier le visiteur à Anthony qui était de garde cette nuit-là. Mais quand un témoin se déplaçait, c’était généralement pour donner des informations sérieuses, ce qui était plus rarement le cas avec les lettres anonymes.

— D’accord, soupira-t-il.

Anthony se décala et laissa passer un jeune homme de seize ou dix-sept ans. Il parut familier à Harry qui pourtant ne put mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il l’invita à s’asseoir devant lui :

— Prenez place, Mr… ?

— Grimstone, répondit l’adolescent comme s’il lançait un défi. Benjamin Grimstone.

Harry réprima un sursaut. Cette affaire datait de près d’une décennie, mais les visions auxquelles il avait été confronté l’avaient poursuivi des années durant. Il tenta cependant de rester impassible.

— Êtes-vous réellement venu témoigner sur un meurtre ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête en silence, avant de se lancer :

— J’ai dix-sept ans. Je suis majeur maintenant. Je veux savoir pourquoi on m’a retiré à la garde de mes parents.

Le silence retomba entre eux pendant que Harry se demandait comment il allait pouvoir répondre.

— Je suppose que vous avez un tuteur, avança-t-il finalement. Vous n’en avez pas parlé avec lui ?

— Il me dit qu’il n’y a rien à raconter, que c’était mieux pour moi t que c’est une raison suffisante ! rapporta Benjamin avec agacement. Mais j’ai le droit de savoir ! Je suis majeur, maintenant !

— Je comprends que vous vous posiez des questions, fit Harry avec douceur, mais vous allez vous rendre compte très vite qu’il est rare que les réponses vous apportent la paix. En général, elles ne font qu’amener d’autres questions auxquelles il est encore plus difficile de trouver la réponse.

Le mélange de colère et d’exaspération que l’Auror lut dans le regard de son vis-à-vis lui rappela une scène dans le bureau dévasté du directeur de Poudlard. Il se retrouva partagé entre le désir d’apporter un peu de sérénité à ce jeune homme et celui de le protéger d’une réalité difficile.

Puis il prit sa décision. Ce que Dumbledore lui avait volontairement caché lui avait fait mal, aussi.

— D’accord, je vais te dire ce que je sais, concéda-t-il sans se rendre compte qu’il venait de passer au tutoiement. Après tout, la plupart des faits peuvent se trouver dans les journaux de l’époque. Tu n’as pas pensé à regarder ?

— Dans les journaux ? s’étonna Benjamin. C’était si grave ?

— Le fait que je sois intervenu dans cette affaire lui a donné un éclairage supplémentaire, expliqua Harry. Je te préviens quand même : même moi, je n’ai pas tous les éléments que tu attends et tu dois te préparer à repartir d’ici sans être satisfait.

L’expression du jeune homme s’apaisa, même si la méfiance était toujours là.

— C’était il y a une dizaine d’années, en 2004, je crois, commença Harry. Nous avons été appelés par Ste-Mangouste. On t’avait amené en indiquant que tu étais tombé dans un buisson de Grifftout, mais tes blessures, dont tu dois encore avoir les marques, avaient alerté le médicomage qui s’est occupé de toi. J’ai formellement reconnu un sort noir.

— Un Impardonnable ? demanda le jeune homme.

— Non, pas un Impardonnable. Le problème, continua Harry, c’est que pour te soigner on avait dû effacer les traces de magie, et que nous n’avions aucun indice pour déterminer qui t’avait fait ça. Par contre, il nous a paru évident qu’on ne pouvait pas te rendre à tes parents qui avaient manifestement menti sur ce qui t’était arrivé. Il y a donc eu un procès, au cours duquel nous avons prouvé que tu avais été blessé par un sort noir, et qu’il était préférable que tu changes de foyer. Chez qui es-tu allé ? s’enquit-il.

— Chez un cousin de mon père. Sa femme et lui ont deux autres enfants.

— Ils se sont bien occupés de toi ?

— Oui, affirma Benjamin d’une voix tranquille. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir quand même.

— Je comprends, assura Harry. C’est insupportable de se dire que les autres en savent davantage sur un sujet qui vous touche de près.

Benjamin hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait de la compréhension dont faisait preuve Harry, mais cela n’était manifestement pas suffisant :

— Qui m’avait envoyé ce sort ? insista-t-il. Mon père ? Ma mère ?

Harry repensa à la discussion qu’il avait eue avec leur avocat, St-John Bielinski, quelques mois après le jugement.

— Nous avions des présomptions contre eux, indiqua-t-il prudemment, mais nous n’avons jamais trouvé aucune preuve. La seule chose dont nous étions certains, c’est qu’ils avaient menti, soit pour se protéger eux-mêmes, soit pour protéger quelqu’un d’autre. C’est pour cette raison qu’ils ont été déchus du droit de t’élever, mais aucune peine n’a été prononcée contre eux.

— Mais pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ? Qu’avais-je fait pour mériter un pareil traitement ? s’écria le jeune homme dont le visage reflétait désormais le désarroi.

— Rien ne justifie de faire subir un tel sortilège à un enfant, assura Harry. Personne n’avait le droit de te faire ça.

Benjamin abaissa le regard vers ses mains qu’il tordait avec nervosité.

— Je t’avais prévenu que mes réponses amèneraient des questions supplémentaires, rappela doucement Harry.

— J’aurais tellement voulu savoir ce qu’il s’était réellement passé, murmura-t-il.

— En fait, tu connais la vérité, rappela Harry. Tu avais sept ans, tu étais assez grand pour savoir qui te lançait des sorts et dans quelles circonstances. Tu ne t’en souviens pas ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d’un air découragé.

— Eh bien je pense qu’au fond de toi, tu sais que tu vivras mieux sans le savoir, décréta Harry. Parfois la certitude est plus douloureuse que la connaissance.

Benjamin émit une sorte de grognement.

—  Par contre, je me demande si tu as posé les bonnes questions, continua Harry.

Son interlocuteur leva les yeux vers lui.

— Ce que tu veux savoir, c’est si ce qui s’est passé autrefois va avoir un impact sur ta vie future, développa le chef des Aurors. Ma réponse est que c’est à toi de faire en sorte que non. Tu as été maltraité, tes parents ont eu de grands torts envers toi, c’est un fait. Mais cela ne t’empêchera pas de devenir quelqu’un de bien.

— C’est ce que dit mon père adoptif : que le passé est derrière, ce qui compte c’est le présent et le futur. Mais ce n’est pas comme ça que je le sens, moi ! Il est là, le passé et j’ai besoin de le connaître pour me connaître moi !

— Sur ce point, tu as raison. Le passé remontera à des moments où tu ne t’y attendras pas, le prévint Harry. Parfois, tu ne comprendras pas pourquoi tu agis bizarrement ou pourquoi une situation t’est insupportable. Mais cela se surmonte quand on a suffisamment de projets à mener et de personnes aimantes autour de soi pour passer outre.

Benjamin n’avait pas l’air convaincu.

— Je ne dis pas ça pour minimiser ce qui t’est arrivé, assura Harry. Mais parce que je l’ai vécu et que je ne m’en tire pas si mal.

— Vous avez été maltraité par vos parents ? vérifia le jeune homme d’un ton incrédule.

— Par ceux qui m’ont élevé après leur mort, corrigea Harry comprenant qu’il ne pouvait faire l’économie de cette vérité. Je n’ai pas été battu, c’est vrai, mais pendant dix ans, je n’ai été aimé de personne. J’ai été traité comme un pestiféré et parfois enfermé pour des fautes que je n’avais pas commises. Puis je suis allé à Poudlard, j’ai eu des amis, j’ai rencontré une famille qui a fait de son mieux pour que je me sente entouré et aimé. Cela n’a jamais remplacé mes parents décédés ni effacé ce que j’ai vécu, mais c’était déjà énorme. Aujourd’hui, je suis heureux avec mon épouse et mes enfants. C’est la seule chose qui compte.

Il y eut un long silence que Harry respecta. Benjamin finit par dénouer ses mains agrippées l’une à l’autre et les essuya sur sa robe. Il se leva et dit d’un ton penaud.

— Je suis désolé d’être venu vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes, Monsieur Potter. Merci de m’avoir reçu.

— Ce n’est rien, assura Harry en se levant pour le raccompagner. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux si tu as une question à poser ou juste besoin de conseil. Ça fait du bien parfois de discuter avec un inconnu. En échange, je te demande la discrétion sur ce que je t’ai révélé. Mon enfance ne regarde personne, et je ne veux pas la retrouver dans les journaux.

L’adolescent hocha solennellement la tête puis s’avança vers la porte. Il s’arrêta brusquement avant d’en franchir le seuil et demanda sans se retourner :

— Ceux qui vous ont maltraité, vous leur avez pardonné ?

Harry eut besoin de quelques secondes pour pouvoir répondre :

— J’ai pardonné à mon cousin, car il a réellement regretté son attitude de l’époque et qu’il était sous l’influence de ses parents. Par contre, mon oncle et ma tante n’ont jamais manifesté le moindre remord, et je pense leur en vouloir encore aujourd’hui. Mais je n’ai aucun désir de vengeance. Ne pas les voir me suffit. Ils ne font plus partie de ma vie.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et partit, sans un mot de plus. Harry se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, se demandant si Vernon et Pétunia lui étaient aussi indifférents qu’il l’avait prétendu.

Il s’inquiétait aussi pour le jeune Grimstone. Avait-il réussi à lui dire ce qu’il avait besoin d’entendre ? Était-il assez mûr pour comprendre ce que Harry avait tenté de lui transmettre ? Ses pensées revinrent une fois de plus à Dumbledore. Il mesura les doutes que le directeur avait dû éprouver, alors que le temps était compté et que le Survivant était encore bien jeune pour recevoir son enseignement. Il y avait tant de choses à lui faire comprendre…

Il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de pouvoir se replonger dans son dossier.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Le rapport des sorciers avec les étrangers est plus proche de la position française (les arrivants doivent abandonner complètement leur culture) que de la position anglo-saxonne (tant qu’ils paient des impôts et ne menacent pas l’ordre public, les étrangers peuvent vivre en ghetto selon leurs coutumes).

J’ai adopté cette vision bien qu’on soit en Angleterre car sinon cela aurait été en totale contradiction avec le canon qui montre des sorciers d’origines ethniques variées (les Patil, Cho, Angelina) évoluant dans une société sorcière très refermée sur sa magie (décrets contre les tapis volants, aucune allusion aux magies non occidentales). J’ai cependant glissé l’idée qu’il y avait davantage de magie non occidentale dans les pratiques que ne le pensent les sorciers britanniques, car j’estime impossible qu’un peuple ouvert à l’immigration ne profite d’aucun enrichissement culturel.


	23. XXIII : Les lieux stratégiques du monde magique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 14 janvier au 12 septembre 2015

À la mi-janvier, un évènement vint bouleverser le monde sorcier : Tom, le patron du Chaudron Baveur, décéda brusquement d’une attaque. Cela eut un retentissement considérable : non seulement c’était un membre honoré de la guilde de la Table, mais il était pour beaucoup celui qui les avait accueillis dans le premier lieu magique où ils avaient mis les pieds.

Harry se rendit à son enterrement comme beaucoup de sorciers. À la fin de la cérémonie, de retour au ministère, il prit le même ascenseur que Tiern Watchover.

— Tom était un de nos informateurs, révéla le commandant de la police magique.

Cela n’étonna pas Harry. Le Chaudron Baveur était un endroit stratégique, puisqu’il constituait, avec l’hôpital Ste-Mangouste, un des rares points où l’on pouvait accéder au monde magique sans poudre de Cheminette ni code secret.

— Il avait une excellente mémoire et savait parfaitement qui entrait sur le Chemin de Traverse en passant par chez lui et qui en sortait, développa Watchover. Grâce à lui, nous avons pu arrêter des escrocs qui tentaient de profiter de l’ignorance des parents moldus qui amenaient leurs enfants sorciers pour acheter leurs fournitures. Ils se présentaient comme voulant les aider, mais les conduisaient chez des complices qui leur vendaient les produits plus chers puis se partageaient les bénéfices.

— Je vois, fit Harry. Qui a pris la place de Tom ? J’ai lu dans le journal que le café était maintenu ouvert.

— Madame Rosmerta y a envoyé quelqu’un. Comme ça, le passage reste fonctionnel et surveillé.

— Et ensuite ? s’enquit Harry.

— Je ne sais pas. J’espère que ce sera abordé au prochain Conseil de départements.

 Le dimanche qui précéda cette rencontre hebdomadaire, Harry passa l’après-midi chez ses beaux-parents. Comme souvent, il en apprit davantage en dégustant le déjeuner concocté par Molly qu’en s’ennuyant en réunion.

— Madame Rosmerta a lancé un appel à candidatures pour déterminer qui prendra la succession, les informa Ron. Les personnes intéressées devront déposer un dossier qui contiendra un projet indiquant la manière dont ils comptent faire évoluer le pub.

— Vous croyez que cela va beaucoup changer ? s’inquiéta Molly.

— Rosmerta choisira ce qui sera le plus avantageux pour elle d’un point de vue économique, jugea Ron. Je ne pense pas qu’elle ait d’idée préconçue sur ce que doit devenir cet établissement.

*

Les modalités pour le choix du nouveau barman furent bientôt publiquement connues, et chacun donna son avis par presse interposée sur ce qu’il attendait du successeur de Tom. Pour beaucoup, qu’il serve de la bonne bière et que les chambres soient confortables était largement suffisant. D’autres, qui avaient séjourné dans la partie hôtel, remarquèrent qu’un peu plus de propreté ne serait pas du luxe. Certains, moins sympathiques, en profitèrent pour faire savoir qu’ils apprécieraient qu’on soit plus regardant sur les clients : tout comme feu Abelforth, Tom servait parfois des harpies et même des elfes dans la salle.

Deux mois plus tard, les projets furent présentés dans le bâtiment qui avait déjà accueilli les séances du Merveill'image lors du Tournoi des Trois sorciers et de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Les sorciers purent aller les consulter, et une urne à la sortie permettait de voter pour celui qu’ils avaient préféré.

Harry s’y rendit en famille. Il y avait cinq candidats, qui étaient présents à des horaires indiqués sur une affiche pour répondre aux questions que leur poserait le public. Un certain Melchisedech Beaulitron avait imaginé une salle futuriste en chrome et néons, avec un gigantesque écran de télévision et animation karaoké le soir.

— C’est un projecteur magique ? demanda Ginny au restaurateur qui était venu à leur rencontre quand il les avait aperçus en train d’examiner son projet.

— Non, Madame Potter, il marche à l’électricité, répondit-il. Nous sommes assez à la marge du monde magique pour qu’il n’y ait pas trop d’interférence. L’idée est de donner aux sorciers un avant-goût de ce qu’ils peuvent trouver dehors. Vous voyez, toutes mes chambres ont un thème en rapport avec une technologie de pointe moldue.

Il y en avait en effet une qui était consacrée aux communications, une autre à la conquête de l’espace, une troisième aux techniques, et le reste était à l’avenant.

— Cela fait penser à un musée des Moldus pour les sorciers, remarqua Ginny avec approbation.

Après être allés calmer James et Albus, qui jouaient à chat parmi les stands, ils s’intéressèrent au candidat suivant. Magnum Primat avait, au contraire, centré son projet pour l’établissement sur le monde magique, comme pour en faire une introduction pour les Moldus qui y passeraient. On avait sur les murs du bar des plans du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard, des vues de Poudlard et des portraits de sorciers célèbres. La carte des consommations proposait des _Alohomora_ , des _Reparo_ et des _Wingadium_. Les chambres avaient des noms de lieux magiques connus : Loch Ness, Avalon, Stonehenge.

Les deux candidats suivants étaient moins innovants. Une décoration différente pour la salle, mais très classique, et une nouvelle carte pour le restaurant, sans plus. Celui qui offrait des bonbons aux enfants s’attira les suffrages des trois petits Potter.

Hannah Abott était également sur les rangs. À première vue, la salle ne changerait pas. Les mêmes sièges et tables en bois, les murs de briques recouverts d’affiches indiquant les manifestations sorcières prévues. Le tout semblait juste plus propre et plus neuf. Il ne semblait pas non plus qu’il y ait d’évolution dans l’aménagement des chambres.

Par contre, de nombreux services, qui n’existaient pas auparavant, étaient proposés aux sorciers : location de vêtements moldus ; possibilité d’acheter des cartes de Londres et des pass pour prendre le métro et les bus ; excursions dans la ville avec un guide _connaissant le Londres moldu comme son chaudron_. Les sorciers qui débarquaient pour la journée de la campagne pour faire leurs courses n’étaient pas oubliés : service de consigne pour qu’ils laissent leurs colis encombrants ; possibilité de livraison leur permettant de repartir sans être trop chargés ; forfait « petit-déjeuner/lunch » pour ceux qui voulaient arriver aux aurores. Pour les matinées de rentrées des classes, en septembre et à la fin des petites vacances, un bus magique serait affrété pour amener les familles à la gare de King’s Cross.

Par ailleurs, Hannah avait, elle aussi, prévu d’assister les Moldus arrivant chez elle : carte des lieux sorciers, avec la liste des magasins rangés par catégorie et localisés sur le plan ; taux de change entre les livres moldues et les gallions affichés pour leur éviter de se faire escroquer ; des photos de promotions d’élèves de Poudlard, propres à rassurer les parents qui allaient abandonner leurs enfants de longs mois dans un monde inconnu.

— C’est fantastique, s’écria Harry. Mais pourquoi cela n’a pas été fait plus tôt ?

— Oh, mais les autres propositions ne sont pas mal non plus, répondit modestement Hannah. Je m’en veux de ne pas avoir pensé à l’écran géant.

— À mon avis, tu as de bonnes chances, assura-t-il à l’épouse de Neville.

Harry en était persuadé. Les services payants qu’elle proposait plairaient à Madame Rosmerta pour peu que la guilde touche une commission et l’assistance aux Moldus serait du goût de son collègue Watchover.

À la fin du mois d’avril, le nom du nouveau gérant du Chaudron Baveur fut enfin connu : c’est Hannah qui remportait le marché.

Harry en fut ravi pour elle. Quand ils étaient à Poudlard, ils n’étaient pas spécialement proches. Mais depuis qu’elle était en couple avec Neville, il avait appris à mieux la connaître et à l’apprécier. C’était une femme gentille, simple et qui était parfaitement indifférente à la notoriété que Neville avait acquise pour avoir tranché la tête du serpent de Voldemort avec l’épée de Godric Gryffondor. Elle l’estimait pour ses qualités et le rendait très heureux.

Par ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu’elle souhaitait ouvrir son propre établissement et avait beaucoup étudié la diversité offerte du côté moldu. Si son projet montrait qu’elle était consciente que sa clientèle espérait retrouver le décor à laquelle elle était habituée, Hannah saurait varier les services qu’elle proposerait pour accompagner l’enrichissement culturel du monde sorcier.

*

Quelques jours plus tard, Shaleen Harper, la sœur d’Owen, mit au monde un petit garçon qu’elle nomma Phineas. Si les Harper avaient espéré que cela ferait venir le géniteur, ils en furent pour leurs frais. La jeune mère assura cependant qu’il avait tenu parole et lui avait confié un pécule pour participer matériellement à l’entretien de l’enfant. Quand son ami lui fit part de ce dénouement, Harry l’invita à prendre un verre. À la seconde bière, Owen avoua à Harry que, finalement, il était soulagé à l’idée que le nom des Harper ne s’éteigne pas avec lui. S’il ne désespérait pas d’avoir la chance d’avoir un autre enfant, c’était déjà une responsabilité de moins.

En silence, Harry porta un toast au père inconnu.

*

Le printemps laissa la place à l’été. Comme toujours, la tribu apparentée aux Weasley déménagea au Terrier pour partager ces deux mois de vacances. Teddy, Victoire et Dominique revinrent de Poudlard où ils venaient de terminer respectivement leur sixième, quatrième et première année.

Cette année-là, Victoire avait un petit ami qui l’avait invitée pour une semaine de vacances. Bill avait catégoriquement refusé qu’elle s’y rende. Fleur avait tenté de proposer une alternative : que Teddy y aille avec elle. Cette médiation avait échoué : la jeune fille avait déclaré qu’elle préférait mourir plutôt que faire savoir à tout le monde à quel point ses parents étaient rétrogrades. D’ailleurs, Teddy n’était pas très chaud à l’idée d’aller jouer les chaperons, même si le soupirant « n’était pas un si mauvais type ».

Il y eut une semaine de pleurs, protestations, plaintes et bouderies, durant laquelle Victoire échangeait des lettres presque quotidiennes avec l’intéressé, ce qui faisait grogner Bill qui soutenait qu’elle épuisait le hibou familial. Enfin, Fleur annonça qu’elle était invitée à prendre le thé par la mère du prétendant. Victoire l’accompagna et revint ravie. Le jeune homme avait été convié dans les formes à venir passer quelques jours au Terrier. Il devait arriver le surlendemain.

Mark Madley ne plut que modérément aux enfants qui séjournaient chez Molly et Arthur. Il snoba les cousins de sa belle, considérant qu’ils étaient trop jeunes pour susciter son intérêt. Victoire, qui normalement retombait en enfance pour partager les occupations de la bande dès qu’elle arrivait au Terrier, se laissa contaminer par son attitude. Non seulement elle restait collée à son petit ami, mais elle feignait de se désintéresser de ses anciens camarades de jeu, même quand ils se trouvaient réunis à table.

Piqué, James commença à suivre les jeunes gens qui cherchaient fréquemment à s’isoler et leur faisait des farces qu’ils appréciaient modérément — mais qui aime se retrouver aspergé de terre sous prétexte de degnomage de jardin ? Il fallut que Ginny y mette bon ordre pour qu’il laisse le couple en paix.

Finalement, il y eut une dispute, et Mark repartit chez lui. Victoire refusa toute une journée de parler à quiconque, s’abstenant même de paraître aux repas. Puis elle réintégra sa place dans la bande, et tout redevint comme avant.

De leur côté, Angela et George se préparaient à se séparer de Freddy qui allait entrer en première année à Poudlard à la rentrée suivante. Dominique, totalement insensible aux émois de sa sœur, prenait très à cœur son rôle de protectrice envers son cousin. Elle lui racontait les veillées de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, les batailles de boules de neige, les délicieux repas — moins bons que chez mamie Molly, reconnaissait-elle. Freddy était très impatient de partir pour ce qu’il imaginait être un grand terrain de jeu. Ses parents tentèrent de lui rappeler qu’il s’y rendait pour s’y instruire, et pas seulement pour s’y amuser.

— Ce n’est pas l’impression que tu donnais, glissa Harry un jour à George.

— Harry, sois gentil, va t’occuper de tes mômes. Sinon, je leur raconte ce que tu faisais, toi.

Harry n’insista pas. James partirait à son tour l’année suivante, et il n’était pas du tout pressé que ce jour arrive.

*

Au cours du mois de septembre, Harry travaillait avec Stanislas quand son miroir sonna. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le visage pâle de Ginny dans le cadre.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s’enquit-il avec appréhension.

— J’ai laissé James à la maison ce matin, car il semblait avoir un peu de fièvre. Miffy m’a appelée au journal il y a deux heures : il avait des boutons qui sortaient. Je l’ai amené directement à Ste-Mangouste. Il est atteint d’éclabouille !

Harry revit en un éclair la goule maquillée qui avait tenu le rôle de Ron pendant la guerre.

— Ils peuvent le soigner, n’est-ce pas ? s’inquiéta-t-il.

— Ils ont mis dernièrement au point un médicament, et on attend de voir s’il fait de l’effet, expliqua Ginny d’une toute petite voix. Et il faut que tu viennes : tous ceux qui ont été en contact avec lui ces derniers jours doivent prendre une potion pour éviter d’être malades à leur tour.

— J’arrive tout de suite !

Un simple échange de regard avec son adjoint suffit : Harry pouvait laisser son service en toute sérénité, il était entre de bonnes mains.

Il s’élança vers l’escalier pour rejoindre l’atrium, trop impatient pour attendre l’ascenseur. Moins d’une minute plus tard, il débouchait dans le hall de l’hôpital. Il se pressa vers le comptoir d’accueil devant lequel plusieurs sorciers faisaient déjà la queue. La personne derrière laquelle il se plaça le reconnut et lui offrit de passer. D’ordinaire, il refusait poliment, mais il se contenta cette fois-ci de remercier d’un signe de tête. Il remonta ainsi toute la file jusqu’à l’infirmière qui lui dit immédiatement quand il entra dans son champ de vision :

— Monsieur Potter, vous êtes attendu au second niveau.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il regarda autour de lui dans le couloir, incertain. Une jolie femme en robe verte vint à sa rencontre :

— Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, merci pour votre promptitude. Votre petit garçon va bien pour le moment. Votre épouse est près de lui. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? Je vais vous donner votre potion et vous pourrez aller les voir.

— Merci… (Harry se rendit compte que son interlocutrice lui était familière) Miss Wiggleswade ?

— Je suis Mrs Barnton maintenant, sourit-elle manifestement satisfaite qu’il l’ait reconnue.

Il s’était écoulé dix ans depuis qu’il était allé la chercher dans la maison où elle avait été séquestrée. Elle avait largement eu le temps de se marier et de terminer ses études.

— Je vous suis, Guérisseuse.

Il avala sa dose de potion sans broncher, malgré le goût amer.

— La prise du médicament avant l’éruption de boutons a une efficacité maximale, expliqua Meghan Barnton. Vous n’avez aucun risque de développer la maladie.

— Et pour mon fils ?

— La plupart du temps, notre traitement permet une guérison complète, sans séquelles ni marques.

— La plupart du temps ?

— Dans certains cas, nous rencontrons des complications, convint-elle, mais plutôt chez les sujets fragiles comme les personnes âgées et ceux qui souffrent d’une autre affection.

— Vous allez traiter tous ceux que mon fils a fréquentés dernièrement ?

— Oui, la période de contagion commence trois jours avant l’apparition des premiers boutons. Sans cette potion, vous auriez vous-même pu déclarer la maladie dans trois semaines et contaminer votre entourage durant soixante-douze heures.

— Dois-je aller chercher nos autres enfants et nos elfes ? s’enquit-il. Et puis…

— Vos elfes ont été prévenus et nous les attendons, le rassura-t-elle. J’ai envoyé deux infirmières avec un chaudron à l’école de votre fils. C’était plus simple que de faire venir ici tous ses camarades et les instituteurs.

— Il y a ma belle-mère aussi…

— Votre épouse nous a donné toute une liste de personne à traiter, n’ayez crainte. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Harry obtempéra et l’accompagna vers l’ascenseur.

— Comment James a attrapé ça, pour commencer ? interrogea-t-il. Si c’est aussi contagieux, comment se fait-il que cela n’ait pas encore généré d’épidémie ?

— Il y a des personnes qui portent le mal sans aucun symptôme, expliqua la médicomage. Elles transmettent rarement la maladie, mais cela arrive. Et dans ce cas, le nouveau sujet, lui, la développe et devient dangereux pour son entourage. Heureusement, la potion nous permet de traiter préventivement les proches et stopper la contamination.

— Je ne vais donc pas être malade.

— Pour être précise, la maladie sera présente dans votre corps, mais ne pourra pas se développer et aura peu de chance de contaminer quelqu’un d’autre.

— Mais pourquoi ne pas traiter tout le monde ? interrogea Harry. Comme ça, plus personne ne pourrait tomber malade.

— Eh bien, pour commencer, il faudrait confectionner des litres et des litres de potion et faire passer toute la population à l’hôpital, ce qui semble démesuré pour une maladie qui tue moins que les sortilèges accidentels ou les intoxications par potions. Ensuite, croyez-vous que tous les sorciers accepteront de faire prendre une préparation médicinale à leurs enfants en pleine santé ? Ceux issus de Moldus, peut-être, parce qu’ils sont familiers avec la notion de vaccination, mais il y aura plus de résistance chez les autres. Ce n’est pas dans nos traditions d’agir ainsi.

En discutant, ils avaient changé d’étage et rejoint le bout d’un corridor. Meghan Barnton ouvrit la porte d’une chambre et s’effaça pour le laisser passer. Ginny se jeta dans ses bras quand elle le vit arriver. Tout en la serrant contre lui, Harry regarda vers le lit où reposait un James au teint brouillé par l’éruption de pustules écarlates.

— Tout devrait disparaître d’ici un jour ou deux, indiqua la guérisseuse dans son dos.

Ce rappel sembla revigorer Ginny qui lâcha Harry et tenta de se composer un visage plus serein.

— Je serai à l’étage si vous avez besoin de moi, termina la médicomage en se retirant discrètement.

— Ça va ? demanda Harry à son épouse.

— J’ai eu très peur quand j’ai reconnu ce qu’il avait, expliqua Ginny. Tu sais, quand on a choisi cette maladie pour justifier l’absence de Ron à Poudlard l’année des Ténèbres, c’était quelque chose qui effrayait, car c’est très contagieux et parfois mortel. Sans compter les marques que ça laisse. La médicomage a été très apaisante, et ça va mieux. Mais elle ne m’a pas caché que le traitement ne marchait pas à tous les coups et qu’on ne sera fixés pour James que dans deux jours.

Ils regardèrent avec angoisse en direction de leur fils alité.

— Par contre, reprit Ginny, il semble que la potion préventive soit complètement au point et le reste de la famille ne risquait rien.

— C’est déjà ça, tenta de positiver Harry.

Il n’y avait rien à faire à part s’asseoir et regarder l’enfant. Cela ne servait à rien, mais ni Harry ni Ginny ne pouvaient se résoudre à le laisser là, tout seul. Ils avaient besoin de le veiller, de vérifier que son état ne s’aggravait pas et de se tenir prêts à appeler les médicomages en urgence si sa condition le requérait.

Harry tenta de ne pas se laisser aller à imaginer le pire. Il avait surmonté la mort de ses parents, de Sirius, de Dumbledore, de toutes les victimes de la bataille de Poudlard qui lui étaient proches, mais il sentait que la disparition d’un enfant était sans commune mesure. Aucune de ses épreuves ne pouvait l’avoir préparé à cette tragédie. Il regarda Ginny, les mâchoires serrées, le teint blafard, et il sut que ses pensées étaient du même acabit que les siennes. Elle combattait la peur viscérale qui envahit tout parent dont l’enfant lutte contre la maladie.

Les elfes Miffy et Trotty, après avoir pris leur potion, passèrent pour demander s’ils n’avaient besoin de rien. Molly arriva à son tour et indiqua que si Ginny restait toute la nuit, elle viendrait la relever au matin. Sa fille accueillit cette proposition avec gratitude.

En fin d’après-midi, Harry la convainquit de rentrer à la maison pour s’occuper des petits qui allaient revenir de l’école. Elle partit après avoir embrassé James sur le front et inutilement demandé que Harry l’appelle au moindre changement.

Quand elle le rejoignit quatre heures plus tard, Harry avait mangé un plateau apporté par une infirmière, et un lit avait été dressé dans un coin de la chambre.

— Tente de dormir un peu, conseilla Harry à sa femme en l’embrassant.

Elle eut un pauvre sourire avant de l’enjoindre à son tour de bien se reposer.

Avant de se coucher, il vérifia que ses cadets dormaient bien. Lily avait une fois de plus repoussé ses couvertures, qu’il lui rajusta tendrement. Dès qu’il mit les pieds dans la chambre d’Albus, son fils l’interpella :

— Papa ?

— Tu es encore réveillé, Al ? Il est tard.

— Je n’arrive pas à dormir. Comment va James ?

— Il dort. Il a besoin de toutes ses forces pour lutter contre la maladie.

— C’est grave ? demanda le petit garçon.

Harry s’assit sur le lit et prit son second fils dans les bras.

— C’est grave, mais il va s’en sortir, affirma-t-il de sa voix la plus assurée. C’est douloureux quand ceux qu’on aime sont malades, continua-t-il, mais cela ne veut pas dire que cela va mal tourner.

Albus soupira sans répondre.

— Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire pour t’aider à t’endormir ? proposa Harry.

Son fils hocha la tête, et Harry entreprit de réciter les aventures de Babitty Lapina et la souche qui gloussait. C’était la préférée de son petit garçon, et Harry la connaissait par cœur à force de la lui lire régulièrement depuis des années. Albus aussi l’avait mémorisée, et c’est ensemble qu’ils terminèrent le récit par « et plus aucun sorcier, plus aucune sorcière ne furent persécutés dans tout le royaume » _._

— Allez, dodo, maintenant ! ordonna Harry. Papa est fatigué.

Il se prépara pour la nuit et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était en train de sombrer quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s’entrebâiller, des pas légers s’approcher et une voix suppliante demander :

— Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, il souleva la couverture le temps qu’un petit corps chaud se glisse dessous et se love contre lui. Nul ne put dire lequel des deux sombra le premier dans le sommeil.

*

Harry fit déjeuner les enfants le lendemain matin. Ginny, relevée par sa mère, arriva juste au moment où ils partaient pour l’école. Son visage trahissait sa fatigue, et sa voix lasse fit mal à son mari quand elle leur annonça qu’il n’y avait rien de nouveau. Elle fit l’effort de paraître enjouée pour parler à ses enfants. Albus et Lily semblèrent rassérénés et partirent tranquillement avec leur père.

La maîtresse de James vint à eux quand elle le vit arriver dans le préau où débouchaient les cheminées.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Comment va James ?

— Pour le moment, son état est stable. Je suis désolé, cette histoire a dû perturber l’école.

— Ce n’est pas votre faute. Dites bien à James que tous ses camarades l’attendent avec impatience. Je vais leur proposer de faire des dessins ou des lettres pour lui, aujourd’hui. Je pourrais vous les faire passer ce soir.

— C’est vraiment gentil à vous, répondit Harry, touché.

— Oh, c’est bien normal. C’est un enfant si sociable et si poli.

— Turbulent aussi, compléta honnêtement Harry.

— Il est certain que la classe va paraître calme aujourd’hui, sourit la maîtresse, mais il sait se faire pardonner toutes ses espiègleries par des attentions charmantes. Il va manquer à beaucoup de monde.

Harry la remercia encore et reprit la cheminée pour le ministère. Dès qu’il parvint à son bureau, il appela Ginny pour lui raconter la scène. Comme lui, elle fut heureuse d’apprendre combien James était populaire dans son école.

Harry mit ensuite Pritchard au courant de la situation puis tenta de se plonger dans son travail pour que le temps passe plus vite. À midi, cependant, au lieu de partager son déjeuner avec son adjoint, il prit rapidement un sandwich puis fit un saut à Ste-Mangouste pour embrasser son fils et échanger quelques mots avec sa belle-mère.

Heureusement, il dut régler à son retour un problème sur un dossier — des preuves détériorées qui menaçaient d’invalider toute la procédure — ce qui l’absorba une bonne partie de l’après-midi.

Rien n’avait changé quand il rejoignit son épouse à l’hôpital peu avant dix-sept heures. Elle ne resta quelques minutes avec Harry avant de repartir pour chercher ses cadets à l’école.

Harry terminait de dîner quand un mouvement en provenance du lit attira son attention. James venait d’ouvrir les yeux. Il bondit à son chevet.

— Bonjour, mon chéri, comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

— Papa ?

— Oui, Maman est à la maison, mais elle va bientôt venir te voir.

— Je suis malade ?

— Un peu. Mais on t’a donné quelque chose pour te guérir. Tu as faim ou soif ?

— Les deux, statua James après une seconde de réflexion.

— Attends, je demande à quelqu’un de venir.

Il se pencha pour actionner la sonnette d’appel et prononça le nom de Ginny en ouvrant son miroir. Elle répondit immédiatement :

— Il y a un petit garçon qui veut te parler, lui annonça-t-il.

Il passa l’objet à James puis porta son attention vers l’infirmière qui était arrivée. Elle observa un moment le patient qui écoutait sa mère puis repartit. Quand elle revint, elle était accompagnée d’un médicomage que Harry ne connaissait pas. Celui-ci le salua avec déférence puis examina l’enfant avant de prononcer des mots abscons qui correspondaient sans doute à un traitement. Quelques instants plus tard, l’infirmière faisait prendre une potion au malade tandis que le médicomage assurait au père :

— Votre fils semble bien réagir à ses remèdes. Il va encore être fatigué quelque temps, mais dès demain les pustules commenceront à s’atténuer.

— Va-t-il garder le visage grêlé ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— Normalement non. Nous serons définitivement fixés d’ici quelques jours.

Un repas fut proposé au petit garçon, mais James, épuisé, ne put finir la purée que son père lui donnait à la cuillère.

— Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura l’infirmière. Ce que je lui ai fait prendre en premier est très nourrissant. Il a besoin de se reposer, et vous aussi.

Ginny revint vers dix heures du soir, une fois les petits couchés, pressée de voir son fils aîné. Elle fut déçue de le retrouver endormi, sans évolution par rapport à l’état dans lequel elle l’avait quitté quelques heures auparavant.

— Il va sans doute se réveiller demain matin, la rassura Harry.

Il resta encore deux heures avec elle, car ils n’avaient fait que se croiser depuis la veille.

— Toute ma famille t’embrasse, lui dit Ginny.

— Je sais que ta mère les tient au courant pratiquement heure par heure, répondit Harry. Angelina et Hermione pensent bien à nous aussi.

— C’est vraiment gentil de la part de l’école, remarqua Ginny en lui montrant les dessins et messages qu’on lui avait remis quand elle était allée chercher Albus et Lily.

— Mettons-les au mur, proposa Harry. Comme ça, il les verra quand il se réveillera.

*

Le lendemain matin, il avait oublié de mettre son réveil, et ce fut ses deux enfants qui vinrent le tirer du sommeil. Malgré l’heure tardive, il fit durer le câlin.

— C’est vrai que James t’a parlé ? demanda Lily. Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ?

— Pas grand-chose. Il était encore très faible et a juste pu manger un peu avant de se rendormir.

— Ça veut dire qu’il est guéri ? s’enquit Albus.

— Presque. Tu te rappelles quand tu as eu mal à la gorge et de la fièvre. Il a fallu plusieurs jours avant que tu te sentes comme d’habitude, et tu as manqué une semaine entière de classe. Là, c’est pareil, il lui faudra plusieurs jours pour guérir complètement. Allez, c’est l’heure de s’habiller, vous êtes en retard et Papa aussi.

Ils prirent cependant le temps d’appeler Ginny avant de partir. Par miroir, elle montra à Albus et Lily la décoration qu’ils avaient la veille improvisée avec ce que les camarades du petit malade avaient envoyé.

— Vous irez le dire à sa maîtresse, d’accord ? les chargea-t-elle.

— On peut venir le voir ce soir ? demanda Albus.

— Non, Al, l’hôpital n’est pas un endroit pour les enfants. Mais, s’il ne dort pas, vous pourrez lui parler par miroir. Bisous, mes chéris, partez vite, c’est l’heure.

Dans la matinée, Ginny appela Harry pour lui apprendre que James s’était réveillé. Il était en train de manger de bon appétit, et ses pustules commençaient à cicatriser, comme l’avait prédit le médecin.

— C’est merveilleux ! Je passe vous voir ce midi.

— Très bien. À tout à l’heure, mon chéri.

Au moment de partir, Harry se souvint du ton suppliant d’Albus le matin même, lui demandant de les tenir au courant si son frère se réveillait de nouveau. Il décida de se rendre à l’école.

C’était l’heure où les enfants qui ne mangeaient pas à la cantine étaient récupérés par leurs parents. La maîtresse de James était donc présente, en train d’échanger des saluts avec des mères d’élèves. Elle vint aux nouvelles :

— Tout va bien, lui assura Harry. Serait-il possible de dire à mes enfants que leur frère va mieux et qu’il est en voie de guérison ?

— Bien entendu. Attendez un instant, je vous les amène, ils préféreront sans doute recevoir la bonne nouvelle de votre bouche.

Albus eut l’air inquiet en découvrant son père dans le préau, mais le large sourire de Harry le rassura. Il se jeta dans ses bras, bientôt suivi de Lily. Harry leur résuma ce qu’il savait et leur dit qu’il allait lui rendre visite tout de suite.

— Tu l’embrasseras pour moi ? demanda Lily.

— Bien sûr, ma chérie. Et je te rendrai ses bisous ce soir.

Harry serra fort ses enfants contre lui, en les remerciant d’avoir été si sages et si courageux dans ce moment difficile. Puis, il les renvoya au réfectoire pour qu’ils ne manquent pas le repas.

*

Le sourire de son fils quand il entra dans sa chambre d’hôpital lui ôta un grand poids de la poitrine. Il s’assit près de lui et le serra contre son cœur. James se laissa faire un long moment, preuve qu’il était encore faible. En règle générale, il se mettait à gigoter dès que l’étreinte s’éternisait, au contraire d’Albus et Lily qui aimaient se faire câliner longuement.

— Je viens de voir ton frère et ta sœur, raconta Harry. Ils sont très contents d’apprendre que tu vas mieux et ils t’embrassent très fort. Toute ta classe aussi. Comment trouves-tu leurs dessins ?

James leva les yeux vers le mur où ils avaient été fixés.

— Ils sont super. Tu leur diras merci ?

— Non, c’est toi qui les remercieras, répondit Harry. Tu vas bientôt sortir d’ici et tu retourneras à l’école.

— Tu penses rester combien de temps ? demanda Ginny à son mari.

— J’ai encore une petite heure, estima Harry après avoir regardé sa montre.

— Je vais peut-être en profiter pour aller prendre une douche.

— Bonne idée. À tout à l’heure.

Ginny embrassa James et Harry puis fila. Le père et le fils se retrouvèrent en tête-à-tête.

— Maman a pleuré quand je me suis réveillé, déclara soudain James.

— Elle était très fatiguée, tenta de minimiser Harry.

— C’est dangereux, ce que j’ai ?

Harry aurait voulu avoir des paroles apaisantes, mais il ne pouvait pas éternellement cacher la vérité à James. Autant éviter de lui mentir.

— Avant, ça l’était beaucoup. Maintenant, avec le nouveau médicament, ça l’est moins, mais on était quand même très inquiets. Et puis c’est toujours très difficile pour des parents d’avoir leur petit garçon à l’hôpital.

— J’ai failli mourir ? insista James.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, tant cette idée lui était pénible. Mais son fils ne paraissait pas effrayé à cette idée, juste fasciné. Là encore, il préféra opter pour la sincérité.

— Ça avait peu de chance d’arriver, mais on ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de le craindre.

— Je suis comme toi, alors, déclara James avec un grand sourire. Un survivant !

* * *

 

J.K. Rowling, Carnegie Hall, 19 octobre 2007 :

  * [Neville] a épousé la femme qui a fini par devenir la propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur, ce qui je pense l’a rendu très cool aux yeux des élèves, qu’il vive au-dessus du pub. Il a épousé Hannah Abbot.



_Melchisédech_ , _Primat_ et _Magnum_ sont des bouteilles de vin et de champagne (30, 27 et 0,75 litres)


	24. XXIV : La danse de Salomé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 19 octobre 2015

Harry venait à peine d’arriver à son bureau, ce matin d’automne, quand il reçut une convocation du ministre de la Magie. Il s’y rendit immédiatement.

Après les salutations d’usage, Ackerley tendit un parchemin à Harry.

— Nous avons été saisis d’une requête assez particulière, indiqua-t-il. Un centaure a été retrouvé égorgé dans la Forêt interdite, et ils veulent que vous déterminiez ce qui s’est passé.

— Un centaure tué ? Nous devons enquêter dessus ? Êtes-vous certain que c’est à moi de m’en charger ? s’étonna Harry.

Harry se souvenait que, quelques années auparavant, un nouveau traité avait été signé et que la mise à mort d’un centaure par un sorcier était désormais considérée comme un meurtre, et non comme un délit de chasse. Mais il ne lui semblait pas qu’un cas se soit produit depuis.

— D’après le directeur de Poudlard, ce sont les centaures qui ont insisté pour que vous soyez l’enquêteur. Si cela n’avait pas été le cas, j’aurais saisi le département de Régulation des créatures magiques.

— Je vois. Et qui a été tué ? Pas Firenze, j’espère, s’inquiéta Harry.

Adrian Ackerley lui jeta un drôle de regard. S’il avait l’esprit sans doute plus ouvert que la moyenne de la société sorcière, le fait qu’on puisse s’inquiéter pour un centaure particulier dont on connaissait le nom le dépassait manifestement.

— C’est une femelle dont l’appellation est Salomé, précisa-t-il toutefois d’une voix égale.

Harry se détendit en apprenant que son ami se portait bien et décida de ne pas relever les termes méprisants du ministre. Il préféra s’enquérir :

— C’est un sorcier qui l’aurait assassinée ?

— Je suppose qu’ils le croient et que c’est pour cela qu’ils demandent justice auprès du ministère. Il est très vraisemblable, cependant, que nous ne soyons pas en cause. Ils vivent entourés d’autres créatures dangereuses.

Il était évident pour Harry que le ministre espérait bien le voir conclure son enquête de manière à exonérer les sorciers. La neutralité de la voix, et les mots soigneusement choisis n’en intimaient pas l’ordre, mais on sentait l’attente implicite. Il y a quelques années, Harry aurait sans doute indiqué clairement qu’il trouverait le coupable et l’arrêterait, même si cela mettait le ministère dans l’embarras. Mais il avait mûri et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il était inutile de déclarer une guerre qu’il n’aurait pas nécessairement à mener. Le mieux était de conduire son enquête dans les règles de l’art et de voir où cela le conduirait.

— Cela implique de se rendre dans la Forêt interdite, remarqua le ministre. Je suppose que cela n’est pas un problème pour vous.

— J’y suis déjà allé deux ou trois fois, admit Harry qui ne savait pas s’il avait tellement envie de réitérer l’expérience.

— Vous serez également sous la protection du garde-chasse de Poudlard, ajouta Ackerley.

Même Harry ne pouvait pas considérer cette surveillance comme parfaitement rassurante.

— Je suppose que les centaures s’arrangeront pour préserver ma sécurité, avança-t-il.

— On peut l’espérer, abonda le ministre. Du moins tant qu’ils sont satisfaits de la façon dont nous menons nos investigations, ajouta-t-il néanmoins. Je m’en remets à votre diplomatie.

— Savez-vous qui est leur chef de clan actuellement ? s’enquit Harry.

Ackerley fourragea dans ses papiers pour retrouver l’information :

— Je crois que le professeur Brocklehurst me l’a indiqué. Ah, oui, un certain Bane. Vous le connaissez ?

— Nous ne sommes pas exactement amis, reconnut Harry. Il n’est pas vraiment prohumain. J’aurais préféré Firenze. Enfin, c’est lui qui demande notre intervention ; je suppose que cela devrait bien se passer.

— Sans doute. Vous êtes attendu à Poudlard, lui indiqua le ministre. Tenez-moi au courant de vos avancées.

Harry le salua et retourna à son bureau. Il fit le résumé de son entretien à Stanislas Pritchard.

— Ackerley te demande d’enquêter sur la mort d’un centaure ? s’étonna son adjoint.

— La requête vient d’eux.

— En soi, c’est étrange. Mais pourquoi le ministre a-t-il donné suite ?

Harry savait que Stanislas n’avait pas la même ouverture d’esprit que lui concernant les créatures magiques pensantes. Cependant, son adjoint était assez représentatif de la mentalité sorcière, et il était judicieux de prendre son avis en compte.

— Peut-être avons-nous des accords qui nous obligent à répondre à cette demande, avança-t-il en songeant qu’il devait s’en assurer auprès d’Hermione.

— Je ne sais pas. Qui veux-tu prendre comme partenaire ? s’enquit Pritchard, préférant manifestement revenir à des questions qui étaient davantage de son ressort.

Harry réfléchit. Cette histoire allait demander du doigté. Il valait peut-être mieux écarter les sorciers qui auraient du mal avec l’idée de traiter les centaures comme des égaux. Sans doute les plus jeunes, qui avaient vécu dans un monde plus ouvert, seraient plus à même de l’accepter. Ou bien un élève de Poudlard du temps où Firenze était professeur… Cela assurerait qu’il connaisse les bases de la politesse centaurienne.

— Owen, décida-t-il.

Il réalisa qu’il regrettait le temps où son ami faisait équipe avec lui. Son poste actuel les avait éloignés et, même s’ils prenaient un verre tous les deux de temps en temps, ces moments se faisaient trop rares.

— Pourquoi pas ? approuva son adjoint. Tu vas te retrouver en terrain inconnu, et c’est une bonne chose d’y aller avec quelqu’un avec qui tu as déjà travaillé.

Ils firent venir Owen dans leur bureau. Dans un premier temps, l’ancien partenaire de Harry se montra ravi d’être choisi pour accompagner l’enquête de son commandant. Il déchanta cependant en comprenant que cela impliquerait de pénétrer dans la Forêt interdite.

— Tu sais, à part les cours avec le grand Hagrid, j’évitais le coin, indiqua-t-il. C’est aussi dangereux qu’on le dit ?

— Ne t’en fais pas, tenta de le rassurer Harry. J’y suis allé plusieurs fois et j’en suis toujours revenu.

— Tu as survécu de plein à trucs qui tueraient un sorcier normal, opposa Owen. Enfin, je suppose que je n’aurai qu’à rester près de toi…

— Tu n’es pas content de revoir Poudlard ? lui demanda Harry pour l’amadouer.

— Si, bien entendu, mais j’ai toujours entendu de sales histoires sur la Forêt interdite. Tiens, je crois que c’est à cause de Malefoy. C’était sa menace suprême, ça, de nous amener dans la Forêt et de nous y abandonner. Il semblait penser qu’il n’y avait pas d’endroit pire au monde.

— Le jour où il s’y est rendu la première fois, il y avait Voldemort qui assassinait les licornes pour boire leur sang, et ce n’était pas très rassurant, reconnut Harry, tout en songeant que, depuis cette époque, Malefoy avait vu bien pire.

— Formidable, tenta de positiver Owen. Nous n’allons affronter qu’un tueur de centaures, cette fois-ci. On est des Aurors, c’est la routine.

— Je suis ravi de te voir dans d’aussi bonnes dispositions, ironisa Harry. On y va tout de suite. Mais d’abord on passe chez moi, j’ai mes armes secrètes à aller chercher.

— Ah ! fit Owen d’un ton entendu. Je savais bien qu’il y avait un truc !

Ils prirent une cheminée dans l’atrium vers le Square Grimmaurd. Harry se rendit dans la bibliothèque qui lui servait de bureau pour y récupérer la carte du Maraudeur et sa cape d’invisibilité.

— Monsieur Harry, les arrêta Miffy alors qu’ils repassaient par la cuisine, il y a du courrier pour vous qui est arrivé juste après votre départ. C’est un grand hibou qui l’a apporté.

Harry reconnut tout de suite le sceau de Poudlard et l’ouvrit.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Firenze est venu me voir ce matin pour me prier de vous faire parvenir une demande. Il souhaiterait que vous enquêtiez personnellement sur la mort de la centauresse Salomé qui a été retrouvée la gorge tranchée hier soir dans la Forêt interdite._

_Compte tenu de la haute sensibilité des relations diplomatiques entre les centaures et les sorciers, je me vois dans l’obligation de tenir le ministre informé de la situation._

_Bien cordialement,_

_Aristote Brocklehurst_

Cela répondait à la question posée par Pritchard : Ackerley avait validé cette enquête parce qu’il savait que Harry serait sollicité directement et qu’il accéderait à la demande. En investissant lui-même Harry, le ministre obligeait le commandant des Aurors à le tenir au courant de l’avancée de ses investigations et pouvait ainsi contrôler la situation.

Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer que Harry ne déclenche pas une nouvelle guerre entre sorciers et centaures.

*

Par cheminée, les Aurors prévinrent Poudlard de leur arrivée puis transplanèrent juste en face du portail de l’école. Les grilles s’ouvrirent devant eux, et les deux visiteurs découvrirent la personne qui remplaçait Rusard depuis quelques années. C’était une femme d’une trentaine d’années, à la peau mate, et aux yeux sombres en amande. Son sourire cordial et son air avenant la rendaient immédiatement sympathique.

Par Molly, Harry savait que c’était l’ancienne gouvernante d’une famille aisée, et qu’elle s’appelait Hamal Darnapan. Elle avait perdu coup sur coup son mari, décédé brutalement, et son travail, le plus jeune des enfants de ses employeurs ayant intégré Poudlard. Seule, sans ressource et sans logement, elle avait postulé au poste que Rusard venait de laisser vacant, mettant en avant son habitude des enfants et son expérience dans la tenue d’une grande maison.

Les élèves, notamment les plus jeunes, appréciaient la chaleur et la gentillesse de la femme, qui n’hésitait pas à leur apporter son aide quand ils se perdaient dans le château, se sentait loin de chez eux ou qu’ils étaient victimes d’une mauvaise blague de Peeves. Contrairement à Rusard, elle n’était pas cracmolle et savait se faire respecter. Ceux qui avaient pensé que son arrivée assouplirait la discipline en avaient été pour leurs frais. Elle ne badinait ni avec le couvre-feu ni avec les bonnes manières. Les corvées qu’elle réservait aux insolents et aux noctambules l’être pouvaient se révéler très désagréables.

— Bonjour, messieurs les Aurors, les accueillit la nouvelle concierge en souriant. Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, Harry regarda autour de lui, respirant à plein poumon l’odeur familière du lieu.

— Gryffondor est bon dernier, fit remarquer Owen en désignant les sabliers géants du menton.

Constatant que Serpentard côtoyait Poufsouffle dans les hauts scores, Harry s’abstint de répondre à cette réflexion déloyale et suivit la gardienne dans les escaliers.

Hagrid se trouvait avec le professeur Brocklehurst. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Harry pour s’extirper de la chaleureuse étreinte du demi-géant. Après que Harry l’eut assuré de son bon état de santé, ainsi que de celui de sa douce moitié, de sa descendance, comme de chacun des autres membres de sa famille élargie, puis pris à son tour des nouvelles de son gigantesque ami et de sa monumentale fiancée. Enfin, il put enfin tourner son attention vers Brocklehurst et le saluer. Il allait aborder la raison de leur présence quand un portrait qu’il ne connaissait pas attira son regard : le professeur Rogue le lui rendit sans ciller.

Harry n’était pas revenu dans ce lieu depuis plus de six ans, lors de sa confrontation avec une amulette agressive. Le professeur Brocklehurst lui avait alors affirmé que le portrait de son prédécesseur était en train d’être peint. Sa conscience acquittée, Harry n’y avait plus pensé. Il s’approcha pour détailler l’œuvre. C’était un tableau de taille modeste par rapport aux autres, ce qui convenait au mandat très controversé de celui qui y était représenté. En outre, il se détachait assez peu, le sinistre directeur ayant été peint dans une de ses éternelles robes noires sur un fond vert foncé. Seul son teint pâle, sous des cheveux de jais, formait une tache claire sur la toile. Harry retrouva la physionomie revêche, les yeux froids et l’air hautain dont il ne se souvenait que trop bien.

— Bon… bonjour, Professeur Rogue, balbutia-t-il ayant l’impression d’être ramené quinze ans en arrière.

— Eh bien quoi, Potter, durant toutes ces années, vous n’avez pas appris à vous exprimer clairement ?

S’il avait été en face du véritable Rogue, Harry lui aurait rétorqué que d’autres n’apprenaient pas à être aimables. Mais il se trouvait devant un portrait qui était établi à partir de souvenirs, et cela l’avait forcément rendu moins complexe que ceux qui étaient peints du vivant de leur modèle.

— Est-ce bien ce que vous souhaitiez, Monsieur Potter ? s’enquit Brocklehurst.

— Oui, merci infiniment. C’est parfaitement lui.

— Évidemment ! Vous devez apprécier de savoir que j’ai été représenté par un peintre de seconde zone, Gryffondor qui plus est ! grogna le maître de potions.

Harry sourit en pensant à Dean qui avait été choisi pour cette tâche, non seulement parce qu’il faisait de magnifiques portraits, mais parce qu’il avait suffisamment côtoyé l’enseignant pour lui transmettre les traits les plus saillants de sa personnalité.

Harry s’approcha ensuite de la peinture du professeur Dumbledore. Le vieux directeur paraissait dormir, mais cela n’empêcha pas l’Auror de lui dire bonjour. En réponse, un éclair bleu, semblable à celui qu’il avait naguère aperçu dans son miroir, filtra sous les paupières closes et il lui sembla que, sous la moustache blanche, la lèvre se retroussait légèrement. Avec un sourire, il revint vers les autres.

— Il ne me parle pas souvent, regretta Aristote Brocklehurst.

— Il doit estimer que vous vous en tirez très bien, lui assura Harry. Sinon, je pense qu’il s’efforcerait de bousculer vos certitudes par des phrases tellement détournées qu’il vous faudrait des semaines avant de comprendre qu’elles n’étaient pas aussi hors sujet qu’elles le paraissaient.

— Ah, je me sens moins fruste d’un coup. Il est donc normal d’avoir l’impression qu’il répond parfois aux questions que je ne me pose que des mois plus tard ?

— Absolument.

— Bien, je m’en souviendrai.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis le directeur de Poudlard revint sur leur préoccupation du jour :

— Comme je vous l’ai écrit, Firenze est venu ce matin à l’aube pour demander que vous fassiez une enquête sur le meurtre d’une centauresse.

— C’est épouvantable, mugit Hagrid les faisant tous sursauter. Cette pauvre petite, fauchée dans la fleur de l’âge !

Brocklehurst attendit que son professeur de soins aux créatures magiques ait terminé de trompeter dans son mouchoir pour continuer :

— Désirez-vous voir la dépouille ? Si c’est le cas, il faut le faire tout de suite.

— Oui, nous devons recueillir les preuves et examiner le corps, approuva Harry. Je suppose que c’est Hagrid qui nous conduira sur place.

— Je suis à ta disposition, Harry, assura le géant en bombant le torse.

Owen ne paraissait pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne chose, mais garda le silence. Quand ils débouchèrent de l’escalier en colimaçon, le premier cours du matin venait de se terminer, et des élèves se croisaient pour se rendre à leur leçon suivante. La présence de deux adultes étrangers à l’établissement ne passa pas inaperçue. Cela rappela des souvenirs, pas toujours excellents, à Harry. Comme il l’avait fait des années plus tôt, il feignit de ne pas voir les doigts pointés ni entendre les chuchotements excités. Du coin de l’œil, cependant, il chercha Teddy, Fleur, Dominique et Freddy, mais ne les aperçut pas.

À la lisière de la Forêt interdite, Bane et Firenze les attendaient.

*

Imitant Brocklehurst et Hagrid, Harry pencha la tête pour les saluer respectueusement. Owen, un peu en retrait, en fit de même.

— Nos chemins devaient se recroiser, Humain, l’accueillit Bane.

— Si c’est écrit dans les étoiles…, répondit Harry se disant que centaures ou sorciers, les adeptes d’art divinatoire se prévalaient toujours d’avoir prévu les catastrophes et que, plus c’était macabre, plus ils en avaient l’air satisfaits.

— Je ne crois pas que vous connaissez l’Auror Harper qui viendra avec moi, ajouta-t-il en désignant son collègue.

— Est-il de ton clan ? demanda Bane.

— Oui, c’est cela, répondit Harry qui n’avait jamais envisagé les choses ainsi, mais qui considérait le terme bien choisi.

— Alors il aura autant que toi la protection des Centaures, assura Bane.

Harry remercia en inclinant la tête, se réjouissant de trouver Bane dans de si bonnes dispositions. Il se demanda cependant si cela suffirait à faire taire les appréhensions de son partenaire.

— Bonjour Harry Potter, intervint seulement Firenze.

— Bonjour Firenze. J’espère que la vie de la forêt est douce pour vous, répondit Harry reprenant les termes que le centaure avait prononcés la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, lors de son mariage avec Ginny.

— Hélas, la forêt a repris ce qu’elle avait donné. Lourd est mon cœur, aujourd’hui, car le rameau de mon être a été amputé.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour comprendre le sens de cette formule alambiquée :

— Salomé était votre fille ?

— Son essence s’est éteinte avant que son heure ne soit venue, confirma Firenze d’une voix triste.

— Toutes mes condoléances, dit Harry sincèrement désolé pour lui.

— Nous n’avons que faire des paroles vaines des humains, le reprit sèchement Bane. C’est la vengeance que nous attendons de vous.

Harry reconsidéra le contexte. Firenze, visiblement assommé par la douleur n’avait sans doute aucune vision politique. Ce n’était pas le cas de Bane qui voulait manifestement profiter de la situation pour mettre les sorciers dans l’embarras. La volonté d’Ackerley de suivre l’enquête de près était parfaitement justifiée. Ce qui intéressait Harry, cependant, restait la résolution de ce crime.

— Nous ferons notre possible pour identifier l’assassin de Salomé et le punirons en conséquence, garantit Harry en choisissant ses mots. Pour commencer notre enquête, pouvons-nous euh… voir le lieu où cela s’est passé ?

Sans répondre, Bane leur tourna le dos et s’engagea sur un sentier. Brocklehurst leur adressa un silencieux signe d’encouragement alors que Firenze, Harry, Hagrid et Owen s’enfonçaient sous les arbres.

*

Il leur fallut près d’un quart d’heure de marche pour arriver à destination. Au bout de cent mètres, les ramures denses des arbres les plongèrent dans une semi-obscurité. De nombreux sons leur parvenaient : craquements, bruissements, halètements, cris divers. Harry sentait Owen juste derrière lui, le serrant de tellement près qu’ils se heurtaient à chaque fois qu’il ralentissait pour négocier une ornière ou une branche d’arbre en travers de sa route. Il espéra que la terreur de son partenaire se calmerait une fois qu’ils auraient commencé leur travail.

Soudain, leur guide s’arrêta. Harry, dont le regard était rivé au sol pour éviter de trébucher sur une racine ou un autre piège, leva les yeux pour évaluer son environnement. Il sentit son cœur s’emballer en reconnaissant les lieux.

— Il fallait que ce soit là…, murmura-t-il décontenancé.

— Ce lieu est maudit, confirma Hagrid, d’une voix étonnamment ténue.

Pourtant, la clairière semblait chaude et rassurante après la pénombre des bois. Les rayons de soleil s’y déversaient et même les bruits qui leur parvenaient étaient moins oppressants. Mais Harry y voyait le cercle des Mangemorts, les yeux à l’éclat purpurin, le rayon vert porteur de mort. Il supposa que Hagrid se souvenait de son corps sans vie et revivait le macabre pèlerinage qu’il avait ensuite effectué.

Bane s’écarta, et le spectacle qu’il révéla n’était pas susceptible d’égayer les pensées de Harry. La dépouille reposait sur le flanc droit. C’était un corps robuste à la robe isabelle. Les seins ronds qui adoucissaient la partie humaine du cadavre ne laissaient aucun doute sur son caractère féminin. Sa longue chevelure était exactement de la même teinte que la queue claire qui recouvrait en partie la croupe de la victime.

Avant de s’avancer davantage, Harry scruta le sol. Il était défoncé par des marques de sabot.

— Vous passez souvent par ici ? demanda-t-il aux centaures.

— Quand notre chemin nous y mène, répondit Bane.

— Il y a énormément de traces, montra Harry.

— Nous sommes venus en nombre pleurer la douce Salomé, expliqua Firenze.

Au temps pour les indices.

Les deux Aurors s’avancèrent lentement pour examiner la dépouille de plus près. La pâleur de la partie humaine du corps imposant ne laissait aucun doute sur l’absence de vie. Le visage de la morte était pénible à voir. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux révulsés. Avant d’approcher davantage, il leur fallait commencer à récupérer les preuves matérielles.

— Nous allons utiliser de la magie, prévint Harry.

Il attendit que les deux centaures aient incliné la tête pour sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Owen en fit autant et envoya les sorts d’enquête de routine. Très vite, ils déterminèrent qu’aucune magie noire n’avait été lancée sur la victime et qu’aucun sortilège n’était détectable sur le corps.

Ensuite, ils recueillirent tout ce qui pouvait s’être déposé autour du cadavre. Ils récupérèrent ainsi un panier qui se trouvait près d’elle, à moitié enfoui dans la terre. Puis, ils se rapprochèrent et examinèrent la centauresse. Elle avait eu la gorge tranchée, ce qui était sans doute la cause de la mort. D’autres coupures étaient visibles sur son corps, mais rien de fatal à première vue. Chacune des blessures ressortait, mince trait écarlate sur la peau livide de Salomé. La partie animale n’avait pas été épargnée, mais les poils rendaient les estafilades moins visibles.

Owen et Harry continuèrent leurs prélèvements, se concentrant désormais sur le cadavre. Ensuite, Harry sortit son appareil photo. Les deux centaures fixèrent le boîtier avec méfiance, ne sachant manifestement pas ce que c’était. À la prise du premier cliché, Bane se cabra, mais Firenze le retint par le bras. Harry, qui s’était interrompu, vérifia que le chef des centaures n’avait pas l’intention de le charger, avant de prendre une autre photo. Méthodiquement, il photographia la lésion à la gorge, puis fit le tour du corps pour en saisir chaque angle de vue, et enfin recula pour prendre la clairière dans son ensemble.

Owen examinait la plaie principale :

— C’est bizarre, remarqua-t-il. On dirait que la coupure a été nettoyée. La peau est propre, sans traces de sang.

Harry se tourna vers les centaures :

— Est-ce que vous avez touché à Salomé ? demanda-t-il.

Firenze secoua négativement la tête, alors que Bane décrétait :

— Nous nous rendons à la terre, tels que la mort nous a pris.

Harry en conclut que les centaures ne pratiquaient pas la toilette mortuaire.

— Mais je suppose que vous avez vérifié qu’elle était décédée, insista-t-il. L’avez-vous bougée ? Avez-vous examiné ses coupures ?

— Non, répondit Firenze. J’ai tout de suite vu que sa vitalité s’était envolée à jamais. J’ai appelé mes frères et sœurs, et nous avons commencé le rite du départ, en cercle autour d’elle. Nous l’avons veillée pour que nul ne la touche. Normalement, devrions être en train de creuser sa dernière couche, mais le professeur Brocklehurst m’a dit que vous aviez besoin de la voir pour savoir qui a a brisé le cours de son temps.

Bane tapa au sol avec son sabot, signifiant clairement sa désapprobation. Harry comprit qu’ils ne devaient pas trop tarder à les laisser poursuivre leur rite et, dans l’intervalle, toucher le corps le moins possible. Les Aurors continuèrent leur examen et revinrent à la blessure principale dont ils reprirent des photographies. Ils se concentrèrent ensuite sur le sol. Il y avait bien du sang séché sur l’herbe, mais pas la flaque à laquelle ils pouvaient s’attendre.

— Combien de litres, à ton avis ? demanda Owen.

— Au moins quarante, estima Harry après avoir contemplé le corps.

Owen secoua la tête et refit un prélèvement de terre.

— Elle a pu être déplacée avant leur arrivée, proposa-t-il.

Harry soupira. Ils avaient peu de chance de le déterminer vu que le clan des centaures avait dû arpenter la clairière toute la nuit.

— Il faut la soulever, décida-t-il.

Après avoir prévenu leurs hôtes de leur intention, Harry et Owen firent léviter le corps de Salomé et l’examinèrent avant de scruter le sol sur lequel elle reposait. Ils firent d’autres prélèvements puis la redescendirent en douceur.

Les deux Aurors échangèrent un regard : il y avait davantage de sang autour des blessures qui se trouvaient contre la terre. L’herbe sous le corps avait été non seulement écrasée, mais aussi rougie.

— Elle a saigné sur place, mais seules les coupures accessibles après qu’elle soit tombée ici ont été nettoyées, formula Owen.

— Les plaies les plus petites ont été faites avant qu’on lui tranche la gorge, énonça Harry. Elle a sans doute cherché à se défendre ou à s’échapper.

— Salomé sait faire respecter ses sabots, assura Firenze.

— Un centaure ne fuit pas, ajouta Bane.

Harry se souvint de tous les moments où il avait vu les centaures en formation guerrière et demanda tout haut :

— Avait-elle un arc ?

— Oui, normalement. Mais nous ne l’avons pas retrouvé, indiqua Firenze. Peut-être ne l’avait-elle pas pris.

Harry leva sa baguette :

— Accio arc !

Celui que portait Bane en bandoulière obéit à l’injonction. Le centaure le rattrapa au vol et fusilla Harry du regard. Un moment après, des morceaux de bois épars et une corde en lambeau foncèrent vers eux, provenant d’un buisson situé à l’orée de la clairière.

— Il semble qu’on l’ait désarmée, avança Owen.

Ils examinèrent ses mains. Elles présentaient des entailles profondes, qui accréditaient la thèse d’Owen. Harry lança un sort de Détection sur les débris de l’arc, mais seul son sortilège d’attraction fut repéré. L’extrémité des morceaux de bois leur sembla nette. L’arme avait été découpée, sans doute par la même lame qui avait blessé et tué Salomé. Ils examinèrent avec soin le buisson d’où venaient les débris, mais n’y détectèrent rien d’intéressant.

Harry estima qu’ils en avaient terminé avec le relevé des indices et qu’il était temps de définir les circonstances du drame.

— Avez-vous une idée précise du moment où cela a pu arriver ? demanda-t-il aux centaures.

— Elle est partie de notre village quand le soleil était à un tiers de son déclin, les informa Firenze. Elle aurait dû revenir à la nuit tombée.

— Entre seize heures et dix-huit heures, traduisit Owen après un temps de réflexion. Elle s’était éloignée seule ?

— Comme à l’accoutumée, répondit l’ancien professeur de divination.

— Les autres centaures l’ont-ils aperçue après son départ ? poursuivit Owen.

Harry, qui écoutait l’échange en prenant des notes, se demanda si on le laisserait les interroger directement.

— Nul du clan ne l’a vue, mais c’est normal, car nous vaquions tous à nos activités dans des endroits différents.

— Saviez-vous où elle devait aller ? Avait-elle quelque chose de particulier à faire ?

— Chaque membre du clan a des tâches définies. Salomé était chargée de cueillir les baies dans cette partie de la Forêt. Elle le fait entre le zénith du soleil et son coucher.

Logique, songea Harry. Ils veillent durant la nuit pour observer les étoiles et dorment pendant la matinée. L’après-midi ils doivent chercher de la nourriture et effectuer tous les autres travaux nécessaires à leur survie.

— Donc tout le monde savait où elle se rendait, résuma-t-il. Quand l’avez-vous découverte ?

— Quand la lune a croisé l’orbe de Cassiopée.

Harry nota la réponse sur son cahier, songeant que la professeure d’astronomie pourrait l’éclairer plus tard, mais Firenze comprit la difficulté et reformula :

— C’est après la chute du jour, une demi de vos périodes de temps, je crois.

— Vous voulez dire une demi-heure après le coucher du soleil ? Dix-huit heures trente ? le fit préciser Owen.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous appelez les moments, leur confia Firenze. Nous nous basons sur le soleil et les astres.

Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pendant sa période d’enseignement. Dumbledore venait-il le prévenir qu’un cours était imminent ou le centaure se contentait-il d’attendre l’arrivée des élèves pour dispenser son savoir ?

— Combien de temps mettez-vous entre ici et votre village ? demanda encore Owen.

Firenze réfléchit un moment avant de dire :

— La moitié de la moitié de vos périodes au pas. Moins au trot ou au galop.

— Elle n’a pas pu arriver dans la clairière avant 16 h 15 et aurait dû en repartir au plus tard à 17 h 45, récapitula Owen. Enfin, si on s’est bien compris.

— Ses membres étaient-ils rigides, quand vous l’avez découverte ? Son corps était-il déjà froid ? se fit préciser Harry.

— J’ai respecté la présence de la mort, répondit le père de la victime avec dans sa voix une tristesse qui toucha Harry.

Owen de son côté se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, comprenant que le tabou du contact avec les morts allait compliquer la datation du décès.

— Et vous n’avez découvert personne dans les environs ? reprit le partenaire de Harry.

— Nous avons organisé une battue, les informa Bane qui s’était rapproché d’eux pendant l’interrogatoire. Mais l’humain n’a pas fait face à son acte.

— Vous avez entendu quelqu’un fuir ? tenta de décrypter Harry. Vous l’avez aperçu ?

— Des branches cassées ont dévoilé son chemin, mais nous avons perdu sa trace dans les rocs.

— Les rocs ? répéta Owen.

— Je pense qu’il veut parler d’une colline truffée de grottes à un kilomètre d’ici, intervint Hagrid.

Harry et Owen se regardèrent, moyennement enthousiastes à l’idée de s’enfoncer encore dans la Forêt.

— Êtes-vous certains que c’était un humain ? insista Harry. L’avez-vous vu réitéra-t-il.

— Qui d’autre pourrait tuer avec autant de cruauté ? demanda Bane d’une voix qui disait le peu de bien dont il créditait les humains.

— Les coupures pourraient être le fait d’une lame, mais aussi d’une griffe, fit remarquer Harry. Hagrid, est-ce que les mandibules d’une acromentule pourraient causer une blessure de ce genre ?

— Je le savais, jeta Bane à Firenze. Tout ce qu’ils vont faire c’est rejeter la responsabilité sur d’autres. Ils ne sont pas nos amis et nous n’avons rien à attendre d’eux ! Elle porte le signe des hommes sur elle, ajouta-t-il en pointant la gorge ouverte, mais ils continuent à nier l’évidence.

Harry inspira profondément. Interroger les centaures s’avérait truffé d’embûches. Mais ils avaient besoin de réponses.

— Par où a fui le meurtrier ? questionna-t-il.

Sur un geste de Firenze, il découvrit un sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres, dans la direction opposée de celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Un coup d’œil suffit à faire comprendre à Harry qu’il trouverait difficilement des indices. La charge des centaures avait labouré le terrain.

— Quel genre de traces avez-vous vues ?

— Celle que laissent les vandales que vous êtes ! fit Bane d’une voix méprisante.

Harry contempla l’équidé en se demandant s’il avait l’habitude de pister les animaux. N’étaient-ils pas végétariens ?

— Pourriez-vous me montrer là où vous avez perdu sa trace ? les pria-t-il.

— Je vous conduirai, accepta Firenze. Ensuite, pourrons-nous terminer les rites funéraires ?

— Oui, il n’y a plus de raison de les différer, répondit Harry considérant qu’il avait récupéré tout ce qui pouvait l’être.

Il parcourut l’endroit des yeux. Malgré le cadavre en son centre, la clairière paraissait, à la lumière du jour, bien moins lugubre que lorsqu’il l’avait découverte, accompagné de ses fantômes. Il se souvint qu’il avait laissé tomber la pierre de la Résurrection à cet endroit même, quand le sortilège de Mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres l’avait renversé. Était-elle encore ici, enfoncée dans la terre meuble, piétinée par toutes les créatures qui étaient passées par là ces quinze dernières années ? Devait-il la rechercher ? S’il arrivait à faire parler Salomé, elle pourrait lui décrire son assassin et les éclairer sur les circonstances du drame…

Il repoussa cette idée. La pauvre fille serait-elle heureuse d’être rappelée par un inconnu pour raconter comment elle était morte ? Le _Conte des Trois frères_ et l’expérience de Dumbledore lui indiquaient que rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de l’utilisation de cet artefact. Il devait y renoncer définitivement, tout comme il l’avait fait avec la baguette de l’Aîné. Il ne désirait pas mettre la main sur cette pierre et être ensuite responsable de ce qu’il adviendrait d’elle.

Par contre, il devait déterminer où il se trouvait au cas où il aurait besoin de revenir sur les lieux du crime. Il sortit la carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et repéra l’endroit où apparaissaient son nom et celui de ses compagnons. Son père et ses amis connaissaient ce lieu et l’avaient noté sous le vocable de _Clairière Sombre_. Tout en remballant rapidement son parchemin pour ne pas être questionné dessus, il s’interrogea sur ce qui s’était passé pour que les Maraudeurs lui attribuent une appellation aussi sinistre.

— Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Sous la conduite des deux centaures, ils suivirent la sente sinueuse. Il leur fallut plus de vingt minutes, en marchant d’un bon pas, pour atteindre le lieu où la roche remplaçait l’humus. Harry constata, à la démarche de ses hôtes, que les centaures n’aimaient pas fouler sur un sol pierreux.

Devant eux, il y avait une cinquantaine de mètres en pente douce puis une falaise, percée de trous qui auraient effectivement pu offrir un refuge à l’agresseur, d’autant que les centaures ne pouvaient pas en faire l’escalade. Harry et Owen échangèrent un regard. Il leur faudrait des heures et des heures pour fouiller l’amas de roches. Owen sortit sa baguette :

—  _Hominum Revelio_ , lança-t-il à tout hasard.

Il n’y eut aucune lueur révélant une présence humaine.

— On va quand même y faire un tour, décréta Harry faisant discrètement soupirer son coéquipier.

Laissant les centaures en bas, les deux Aurors, pesamment suivis par Hagrid, crapahutèrent dans les trous des rochers. Certains étaient de simples niches, d’autres étaient de vraies grottes faisant jusqu’à dix mètres de profondeur.

Ce fut Owen qui fit leur plus intéressante découverte : un tas d’ossements, avec un peu de chair séchée qui y adhérait encore.

Hagrid le rejoignit en soufflant et indiqua :

— C’est sans doute les restes de repas d’une harpie ou d’un charognard. Cela ressemble à des os de lapin.

— Des harpies ? frissonna Owen.

— Quel genre de charognards ? s’enquit Harry.

— Croups sauvages, loups, chartiers, acromentules, répondit Hagrid.

Entendant la fin de l’énumération, Harry lui jeta un regard surpris. Pour se justifier, le géant précisa d’une voix outrée :

— Les descendants d’Ararog sont très mal élevés.

— Auraient-ils pu s’en prendre à Salomé ? redemanda Harry vérifiant que les centaures n’étaient pas à portée de voix.

— Cela arrive très rarement. Pour commencer, les centaures baissent rarement leur garde. Ensuite, les acromentules n’ont pas du tout envie de voir leur nid piétiné par leurs sabots.

— Bon, conclut le commandant des Aurors, nous avons vu ce que nous voulions voir. Il est temps de rentrer.

*

Il était près de midi quand ils sortirent de la Forêt interdite.

— Tout le monde doit être en train de déjeuner, fit remarquer Hagrid. Vous vous joignez à nous ?

— Merci, Hagrid, mais nous avons nos prélèvements à analyser et nous devons poursuivre notre enquête. Pourriez-vous saluer le directeur de notre part et dire qu’on reviendra bientôt ?

Le professeur de Créatures magiques les raccompagna à la grille, d’où ils transplanèrent dans le hall du ministère.

En arrivant au QG des Aurors, Harry se rendit au bureau de Demelza, qui semblait s’ennuyer ferme devant une montagne de parchemins.

— On t’a donné quelque chose d’urgent à faire ? s’enquit-il.

Demelza le regarda d’un air suppliant :

— Dis-moi que tu as besoin de moi pour une enquête intéressante !

Harry lui sourit avec compassion. Elle était dans son cinquième mois de grossesse et était confinée au bureau, ne pouvant plus prendre le risque d’aller sur le terrain. Elle offrait ses services à ses collègues pour ce qui n’exigeait pas d’effort physique et ne présentait pas de danger, ce qui se traduisait dans les faits par beaucoup de paperasserie.

— L’analyse de prélèvements d’une scène de meurtre, ça te va ?

— J’en rêvais, merci, merci !

— La victime est une centauresse, précisa Owen.

— Je sens que je vais adorer ! s’extasia la future mère.

— Prends ça comme un cadeau de naissance en avance, plaisanta Harry.

Il reprit son sérieux et lui expliqua les grandes lignes de leur affaire. Il conclut :

— N’hésite pas à demander de l’aide à Althea ou au département des Créatures magiques. C’est un contexte délicat, nous n’avons pas droit à l’erreur ou à l’échec.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Harry se félicitait d’avoir intégré une ancienne médicomage dans leur équipe, susceptible de faire les analyses ne demandant pas de matériel spécifique ou de faire jouer ses relations quand ils étaient obligés de passer par Sainte-Mangouste.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux pour faire parler tes prélèvements, assura Demelza.

Harry lui sourit puis la laissa avec les échantillons.

— Bon, fit-il en direction d’Owen. Il est temps de faire le point.


	25. XXV : Le traité des Buveurs de Sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 19 octobre 2015

Pendant que Harry sortait son carnet et consultait ses notes, Owen fit un saut sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller leur chercher de quoi déjeuner. Quand il revint, Harry le remercia d’un hochement de tête et résuma :

— Cette pauvre Salomé a été vraisemblablement blessée à plusieurs reprises par une lame avant d’avoir la gorge tranchée hier entre 16 h et 17 h 30. Les centaures ont pisté son assaillant, mais ils ne l’ont pas vu. Ce qui ne les empêche pas de le soupçonner d’être un humain. Les traces qu’on a retrouvées sous elle laissent penser qu’elle a été blessée sur place. Par contre, il y a peu de sang par rapport à ce qu’on aurait dû trouver, et les entailles sont comme essuyées, sans bavures. Nos sorts de détection et de diagnostic ont exclu la magie noire ou blanche. En attendant le résultat de l’analyse de nos prélèvements, que peut-on en déduire ?

— La Forêt interdite est saturée de magie. Des sorts légers sont sûrement indétectables, fit remarquer Owen.

— Tu crois qu’on aurait manqué un sort de Découpe ?

— Pour le cou, non, c’est trop profond, cela aurait laissé des traces magiques. Les autres blessures, oui, c’est possible.

— Pas de _Sectumsempra_ , en tout cas, trancha Harry. Pour moi, la mort a été causée par une lame. Elle a pu être maniée par un humain, comme le sous-entend Bane, mais aussi par une harpie, un vampire ou même un centaure.

— On peut partir de là, proposa Owen. Je dirais que l’arme a été tenue de la main droite.

— Moi aussi, fit Harry en reprenant l’un de ses clichés. À mon avis, le premier point à déterminer est : l’assassin vit-il dans la Forêt ou y est-il étranger et y a pénétré ce jour-là ?

— S’il vient de l’extérieur, c’est sûrement un humain, nota Owen.

— Partons de cette hypothèse, décida Harry. Pourquoi aurait-il commis ce crime ? Voulait-il tuer un centaure ou n’importe quelle autre créature magique ? L’a-t-il choisie, elle, spécifiquement ? L’a-t-il attaquée volontairement ? L’a-t-il éliminée parce qu’il se pensait en danger ou parce qu’elle pouvait révéler quelque chose qu’il voulait garder secret ? Pourquoi était-il venu dans la Forêt ?

— Est-ce courant que les humains se baladent par là ? questionna Owen. Cette forêt est dangereuse. C’est la raison pour laquelle autant de créatures magiques s’y réfugient : elles sont à l’abri de nous et des Moldus.

— Certaines races y sont parquées pour ne pas mettre les humains en péril, rappela Harry. Ce qui est le cas des harpies et des vampires, je crois. Et si ce n’est pas une créature, c’est forcément un sorcier. Tout le périmètre est protégé par des repousse-Moldus, il me semble.

— Certains ne tentent-ils pas d’y braconner ? interrogea Owen.

— Je suppose qu’un dingue peut vouloir se prouver qu’il peut vaincre un centaure ou une acromentule, avança Harry.

— Et pourquoi pas une histoire de contrebande ? proposa Owen. Le venin d’une acromentule, ça se monnaye bien. Quant au sang de licorne, c’est aussi cher qu’illégal. Par contre, je ne me rappelle rien sur celui de centaure.

— Jamais vu ça dans une potion, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n’est pas mon fort. C’est une piste à suivre, en tout cas. D’autant que cette histoire de blessure nettoyée montre que du sang a disparu, remarqua Harry avant de continuer. Seconde hypothèse, le coupable est une créature magique comme un vampire ou une harpie.

— Ils ont des mains pour tenir une arme et sont attirés par le sang, convint Owen.

— Mais les harpies sont relativement frêles, et je n’ai jamais entendu parler de l’une d’elles s’attaquant aux centaures. Ils sont trop coriaces pour elles, jugea Harry. Pareil pour les vampires, mais tous les deux auraient pu changer la donne en utilisant une arme. Il faut que Demelza fasse des recherches de traces de salives dans les échantillons qu’on lui a fournis.

— Et il n’y a pas d’autres créatures ayant des mains qui vivraient là ?

— A un moment, il y a eu un géant, mais Hagrid m’a dit il y a quelques années que son demi-frère était rentré chez lui, précisa Harry.

— On ne va pas s’en plaindre. Troisième hypothèse, continua Owen, ce meurtre est le fait d’un centaure. Il faudra demander si la victime n’avait pas un amoureux éconduit ou autre chose qui expliquerait un crime passionnel ou crapuleux.

— Il va falloir poser cette question hors de la présence de Bane, qui va nous accuser de vouloir faire porter le chapeau aux siens. D’autant que les centaures n’utilisent jamais d’acier. Tout objet ayant eu besoin de feu pour être produit est impur pour eux, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

— Pour ce que nous en savons, la lame pourrait être en os ou une pierre taillée montée sur une lance en bois ? objecta Owen. Et dans l’hypothèse du métal, nous savons que les humains peuvent violer leurs propres lois et leurs règles sacrées. Tu crois que les centaures en seraient incapables ?

— Aucune idée, reconnut Harry. Il faut aussi se demander si aucune créature magique n’aurait pu infliger ce genre de blessure sans arme. Avec des mandibules ou autre.

— C’est vrai, tu as posé la question à Hagrid tout à l’heure, mais Bane l’a empêché de répondre, se souvint Owen.

— Bon, voilà comment je vois les choses, dit Harry après réflexion. En attendant les résultats des analyses, on va commencer à interroger les éventuels témoins.

— Qui par exemple ? demanda Owen avec méfiance.

— Déjà, le professeur Brocklehurst sur les défenses de la Forêt pour déterminer qui peut y rentrer, et par où. Ensuite, Hagrid, sur les relations des centaures entre eux. Je veux également lui demander comment joindre les harpies et les vampires.

— Je savais qu’on en arriverait là, soupira Owen.

— Je t’ai choisi pour ton ouverture d’esprit, l’informa Harry.

— Être tolérant n’implique pas forcément d’être totalement dépourvu d’instinct de survie, riposta son partenaire.

Harry laissa un mot à Demelza, qui était partie déjeuner, pour qu’elle fasse des recherches de salive et lance une enquête auprès des herboristes sur le sang de centaure. Ensuite, il passa dans son bureau pour vérifier que Stanislas Pritchard pouvait s’en tirer sans lui.

— Tout va bien, répondit son adjoint, mais j’ai eu un message du ministre qui veut savoir où tu en es.

— Pour le moment, nulle part, l’informa Harry avec humeur. Je n’ai interrogé presque personne et j’attends les analyses. Je verrai si je peux lui en dire plus ce soir. S’il me demande, je suis toujours à Poudlard.

*

Le directeur de l’école des sorciers les accueillit dans le hall :

— J’ai pensé que vous auriez besoin d’un endroit tranquille pour travailler, et j’ai indiqué ce matin aux professeurs que j’allais mettre une classe vide à votre disposition. Ils ont tous insisté pour participer à son aménagement. J’espère que vous la trouverez à votre goût.

Harry n’avait pas envisagé de s’installer à Poudlard. Mais l’offre lui permettrait de rester à distance du ministre, ce qui n’était pas sans attrait. De toute manière, il pouvait difficilement refuser cette proposition sans être impoli :

— Merci, infiniment d’y avoir pensé, fit-il.

Le directeur les pria de les suivre au premier étage. Ils dépassèrent l’infirmerie et tournèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait le bureau de la professeure McGonagall. Avant de l’atteindre, le professeur Brocklehurst ouvrit une porte toute simple après avoir prononcé « Beati Docti ».

—  _Heureux les savants_ , traduisit Owen en souriant.

— Tout à fait, le félicita le directeur. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le corps professoral de Poudlard vous tient en haute estime.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était chaleureuse et fonctionnelle. Fauteuils rembourrés, un bon feu, mais aussi une table de travail et des étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient une réserve de parchemins, des bouteilles d’encre noire et rouge, des plumes, des canifs pour les tailler. On avait également prévu du papier et des stylos. Des tapisseries évoquant les quatre maisons étaient pendues aux murs.

Sur une desserte, il y avait une théière et une cafetière, ainsi qu’une assiette couverte de petits-fours. Harry pourrait parier qu’elle se regarnirait au fur et à mesure qu’ils piocheraient dedans.

— Installez-vous, les invita le directeur. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez utiliser la cheminée pour me joindre à mon bureau. Vous pouvez également appeler les elfes à la cuisine. Ils se feront un plaisir de vous rendre service. Bien entendu, la volière est à votre disposition.

— Merci infiniment, fit Harry. Cela me paraît tout simplement parfait. Et pour tout vous dire, c’est de vous que nous avons besoin, maintenant.

— Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Pourriez-vous nous indiquer quels sont les sortilèges qui protègent la Forêt interdite ? demanda Harry.

— Ils sont assez compliqués. Le professeur Dumbledore les renforçait régulièrement sans aide, mais ce n’est pas de mon niveau. Le professeur Flitwick doit m’assister. Ils sont à la fois complexes et puissants. Il y a des sorts de Protection, de Confusion, des Repousse-Moldus qui ne doivent pas entrer en conflit avec ceux qui génèrent des microclimats. Ceux-ci sont indispensables pour permettre le maintien des créatures ou des plantes venant de régions plus chaudes ou plus froides que l’Écosse.

— Ce qui nous intéresse le plus, c’est qui peut y entrer ou en sortir librement, spécifia Owen. Et par où.

— À partir du moment où on a de la magie dans les veines, on peut y aller, leur apprit le professeur Brocklehurst. En fait, le problème est généralement d’en sortir indemne, la faune, voire la flore, pouvant présenter des dangers. La densité des arbres, les zones marécageuses et les ronciers y ajoutent des limites naturelles. On peut difficilement y circuler en dehors des chemins, le reste n’étant pas vraiment praticable pour les humains.

— Donc, si un sorcier est allé dans la Forêt, il est entré par un sentier, en déduisit Harry.

Il songea fugacement qu’un animagus pourrait circuler de manière moins contrainte, puis il se souvint que l’assassin avait scrupuleusement suivi la piste alors qu’il avait des centaures à ses trousses. Cela rendait l’hypothèse peu probable.

— Difficile de faire autrement, confirma Brocklehurst.

— Savez-vous combien de voies permettent de pénétrer dans la Forêt ? continua Owen.

— Eh bien, il y a le chemin qui part du parc de Poudlard, juste derrière la maison de Hagrid, et un autre qui donne sur Pré-au-Lard. Hagrid pourra vous répondre avec davantage de certitude que moi.

— Quelqu’un aurait-il pu s’introduire par l’entrée de Poudlard hier ? s’enquit Harry.

— Il aurait fallu pour cela qu’il passe par le parc, déjà. Ou que ce soit un résident habituel du château.

— Pourriez-vous nous dire où se trouvaient les professeurs, entre 16 et 17 heures 30 hier ? s’enquit Harry.

— La plupart donnaient leur dernier cours de la journée. Je peux vous fournir les emplois du temps, si vous le désirez, proposa le directeur après un petit silence.

— Je veux bien, merci. La procédure est de disculper au plus vite ceux dont l’implication est improbable, mais que le hasard a placés au mauvais endroit, justifia poliment Harry. Et vous-même, où étiez-vous ?

— À cette heure-là, j’étais dans mon bureau. Je voyais avec Madame Darnapan certains détails d’organisation.

— Félicitations, vous venez de rayer deux suspects de notre liste, le remercia Harry.

— J’en suis doublement ravi.

— Eh bien, je pense que nous pouvons vous délivrer. Nous n’avons pas d’autre question pour le moment.

Brocklehurst les salua et repartit. Harry et Owen prirent place à la table, sous des tentures aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Ils admirèrent un moment la décoration, puis se servirent en boisson et en sandwichs, n’ayant mangé que frugalement avant de venir.

— Il y a les elfes, aussi, finit par reprendre Owen, revenant à ceux qui avaient pu rentrer dans la forêt à partir de Poudlard.

— J’en ai déjà vu un assommer un humain avec une poêle à frire, mais je n’imagine pas ces créatures tuer un centaure, même avec un couteau de cuisine.

— N’ont-ils pas combattu lors de la bataille de Poudlard ?

— Ils ont été efficaces pour déconcentrer les Mangemorts ou les harceler par-derrière, mais je ne pense pas qu’ils en aient mis un réellement hors de combat. On les interrogera pour savoir ce qu’ils ont vu, mais ce ne sont pas des suspects, pour moi. Par contre, on peut entrer dans Poudlard plus facilement et discrètement que ne le croit Brocklehurst. Tiens, regarde.

Harry sortit sa carte du Maraudeur de sa poche. Il l’ouvrit sur la table et laissa Owen la découvrir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à son partenaire pour en comprendre les potentialités :

— C’est génial ! C’est toi qui l’as enchantée ?

— Mon père et ses amis l’ont conçue. Elle leur a été confisquée, mais les jumeaux Weasley l’ont retrouvée chez Rusard et me l’ont donnée.

Owen l’examina encore un moment avant de remarquer :

— J’interprète mal ou il est possible d’entrer dans l’école sans passer par la grille ou le lac ?

— Tu as une bonne vue. À ma connaissance, il n’y a plus que deux passages secrets qui soient encore praticables, précisa Harry. Celui de la Sorcière borgne et le Saule cogneur, indiqua-t-il en les montrant sur le plan.

Cela le fit songer au décès d’Abelforth et au passage de la Salle sur demande qu’il avait fermé avec ses amis.

— Tu ne crois pas qu’on devrait en parler à quelqu’un ? interrogea Owen.

Harry réfléchit :

— Pas si on peut l’éviter. J’aime l’idée qu’on puisse entrer et sortir du château par des passages secrets.

— C’est à toi de voir, laissa tomber Owen.

— En attendant, c’est ici que Salomé a été tuée, et c’est là que les centaures ont perdu la trace de l’assassin, montra Harry sur le plan.

— Il y a un chemin entre les grottes et Pré-au-Lard, remarqua Owen.

— Je suppose que c’est celui dont nous a parlé Brocklehurst.

— Il y a un embranchement qui mène aux camps des vampires et des harpies, détecta Owen.

— Il faudra quand même vérifier que ces sentiers existent toujours. Cette carte a été dessinée il y a près de trente ans.

Les deux Aurors examinaient le plan quand la sonnerie indiquant la première récréation de l’après-midi retentit. Fascinés, ils regardèrent les points qui jusque-là étaient agglomérés dans les classes en sortir en s’éparpillant. Certains pour se rendre aux cours suivants, selon les options choisies, d’autres, plus jeunes, dans la cour. Harry, plus habitué que Owen à surveiller du coin de l’œil ce qui se passait à proximité de son nom, récupéra la carte juste avant que la porte de la salle ne s’ouvre sur la professeure McGonagall.

— Mon cher Harry, Mr Harper, comment allez-vous ?

— Parfaitement. J’espère qu’il en est de même pour vous, Minerva, lui assura Harry en allant la saluer.

Ils s’appelaient par leurs petits noms depuis qu’ils avaient fait équipe ensemble au croquet, le second jour du mariage de Harry.

— Professeure, fit plus respectueusement Owen qui avait préféré le football cet après-midi-là.

— Je suis bien sûr désolée pour cette pauvre centauresse, mais je suis ravie d’avoir l’occasion de vous revoir. Je suis venue vérifier que vous n’aviez besoin de rien. N’hésitez pas à demander des renseignements à mes collègues ou moi-même.

— Justement, en profita Owen. Nous aimerions savoir quels élèves avaient cours du côté des serres hier soir.

La professeure de métamorphose eut l’air choquée.

— Nous recherchons des témoins, précisa le partenaire de Harry.

— Oui, oui, bien entendu, se reprit McGonagall. Pomona pourra sans doute mieux vous répondre que moi, elle donne ses cours dans les serres. Des élèves ont peut-être remarqué quelque chose en venant ou repartant à son cours, avança-t-elle.

— Ça fait pas mal de monde à interroger, soupira Owen.

— On peut le faire par classes entières, proposa Harry. Ce ne sont pas des suspects, seulement des témoins.

— Je peux m’en charger, fit une voix connue.

— Professeur Williamson ! s’écria Harry.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal était un ancien Auror qui avait perdu un bras lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Ce serait un informateur de choix. Il était entré dans la pièce pendant leur dialogue McGonagall, suivi par le professeur Flitwick.

— Nous profitons de la récréation pour venir vous dire bonjour, fit le minuscule enseignant.

— Comment puis-je vous aider ? s’enquit Williamson.

— Nous cherchons à déterminer qui pourrait avoir vu quelqu’un pénétrer ou sortir de la Forêt interdite hier après-midi, notamment aux alentours de 16 h et 18 h.

— Comptez sur moi. Rien d’autre ?

— Pas pour le moment, répondit Harry.

Ils discutèrent ensuite dix minutes avec les professeurs, avant qu’ils ne repartent vers leur classe, la récréation tirant à sa fin.

*

Les autres professeurs leur ayant dit que Hagrid n’avait pas cours cet après-midi-là, les deux Aurors sortirent du château et se dirigèrent vers sa cabane. Pendant leur trajet, Owen demanda :

— Tu avais l’air de bien connaître la clairière où se trouvait la centauresse. Il s’y est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

— C’est là que Voldemort m’a tué, répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

Il réalisa ce qu’il venait de dire et précisa :

— Enfin, qu’il a essayé.

Owen qui avait accusé le coup se reprit et remarqua :

— J’ai entendu raconter que tu avais été ramené mort de la Forêt et que tu étais ensuite miraculeusement ressuscité. Je pensais que c’était une exagération de ceux qui avaient rapporté la scène.

— J’ai survécu à l’ _Avada_ de Voldemort, mais j’ai dû faire semblant d’y avoir succombé pour qu’il ne se méfie pas de moi et avoir une chance de retourner la situation, expliqua Harry.

Il resta un moment rêveur avant de raconter :

— C’est Narcissa qui avait été envoyée pour vérifier qu’il m’avait bien eu. Je lui ai dit où se trouvait son fils, et elle a menti pour moi.

— Narcissa ? La mère de Malefoy.

— Oui. On a parfois des alliés inattendus, hein ?

Owen le fixa un moment avant de demander d’une voix dégoûtée :

— C’est pour ça que les Malefoy s’en sont encore bien tirés alors qu’ils ont hébergé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

— Eh bien… en partie, oui. On leur a quand même confisqué tous leurs biens et leur manoir. Et leur fils est obligé de travailler, rappela Harry.

— J’ai pourtant du mal à concevoir que tu puisses leur pardonner tout ce qu’ils ont fait.

— La vengeance, cela ne m’intéresse pas, décréta Harry.

Ils arrivaient à destination. Harry frappa et Hagrid vint leur ouvrir. Il les fit entrer et les invita à s’asseoir à sa table.

— Servez-vous, dit Hagrid, en leur présentant une boîte cabossée emplie de gâteaux.

Owen, sans méfiance, se saisit du premier morceau qui se trouva sous sa main. Harry choisit prudemment le plus petit qu’il put trouver. Hagrid versa leur thé dans des mugs en fer blanc et remplit le seau qui lui servait de tasse.

Le partenaire de Harry mordit avec enthousiasme dans son biscuit et le regretta vivement, au vu de la grimace de douleur qui déforma ses traits. Il regarda le fragment de granit qu’il tenait à la main avec rancœur et lorgna en direction de son coéquipier pour voir comment il s’en tirait. Harry, qui avait des années d’expérience en la matière, était en train de détremper avec patience son morceau de gâteau dans le thé. Il l’y laissa une bonne vingtaine de secondes pour être certain que la portion soit assez malléable pour être ingérée sans causer de dégâts internes. Moyennant cette précaution préliminaire, le biscuit était presque mangeable.

— Hagrid, demanda Harry après être venu à bout de la moitié de sa part, quelles sont les créatures magiques de la forêt qui pourraient utiliser une arme ?

— Les centaures ont des arcs, comme vous le savez. Les harpies et les vampires, qui ont une forme humaine, pourraient utiliser les mêmes que nous, s’ils arrivaient à en fabriquer ou à s’en procurer.

— Donc ils pourraient tous utiliser une lame comme celle qui semble avoir blessé et tué Salomé, en déduisit le commandant des Aurors.

— Les centaures ne touchent pas à l’acier, rappela Hagrid. C’est fait avec du feu, donc impur, pour eux. Si l’un d’eux était pris à le faire, il serait banni du clan.

— Et les autres ? s’enquit Owen.

— Ce sont des braves gens, affirma Hagrid. Ils n’auraient jamais attaqué Salomé.

Harry n’eut pas besoin de regarder son coéquipier pour savoir que cet argument lui semblait un peu léger.

— Et y aurait-il d’autres créatures qui pourraient infliger ces blessures ? demanda-t-il. Avec leurs griffes ou mandibules ?

Hagrid réfléchit puis secoua la tête.

— À mon avis non. En tout cas, pas une de celles qui habitent la Forêt.

— Si une nouvelle créature s’y introduisait, le saurais-tu forcément ? continua Harry.

— Les centaures l’auraient vite repérée et ils me l’auraient dit, affirma Hagrid.

— Qui ? Firenze, qui pleure sa fille, ou Bane, qui veut que ce soit un humain qui ait fait le coup ? releva Owen provoquant un froncement de sourcil d’Hagrid.

— Il est aussi possible qu’ils ne s’en soient pas encore rendu compte, remarqua Harry. Espérons qu’ils ne le garderont pas pour eux, si le cas se présente.

— On peut interroger d’autres créatures, éventuellement, imagina Owen. Ça parle un chartier, non ?

— Cela ne dit pas grand-chose à part des insanités, regretta Hagrid.

— J’ai encore une question, fit Owen. Si j’ai bien compris, les centaures ne touchent pas leurs défunts. Comment vont-ils faire pour mettre Salomé dans sa tombe ?

— Ils utilisent des branches pour pousser les corps. Comme ils inhument leurs morts aussi proches que possible de l’endroit où ils sont tombés, ce n’est pas si compliqué, expliqua Hagrid.

— On l’aurait fait léviter pour eux, si on l’avait su ! regretta Harry.

— Ils considèrent que l’utilisation de la magie est sacrilège, lui apprit Hagrid. Ils vous ont laissé faire, mais je suppose qu’ils ont pratiqué des rites de purification avant de l’inhumer.

— Je vois, fit Harry avant de continuer. Comment se rend-on aux camps des harpies et des vampires ?

— Quoi ? On ne va pas y aller ! protesta Owen.

— Il faut bien les interroger, rappela Harry.

— Ça ne veut pas dire se jeter dans la gueule du loup-garou ! protesta Owen.

— Il a raison, intervint Hagrid. Ils n’aimeraient pas du tout. D’ailleurs, c’est interdit par les traités. Quand je les rencontre, c’est dans la forêt par hasard ou à la Tête de Sanglier.

— D’accord, je vais y réfléchir, promit Harry.

*

De retour à leur bureau provisoire, Harry utilisa son miroir pour appeler Demelza :

— Tu as quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Pas encore, Commandant. C’est la première fois que je travaille sur des fluides de centaure, et ce n’est pas évident. J’ai écrit un mémo au département des Créatures magiques pour avoir les compositions du sang et de la salive des centaures, vampires et harpies. J’ai aussi commencé à envoyer du monde chez les apothicaires.

— Parfait. Je te laisse travailler. Tu peux me joindre sur mon miroir.

Après avoir coupé la communication, Harry réfléchit un moment puis appela Hermione qui répondit rapidement. Il vit aux étagères qui étaient derrière elle qu’elle se trouvait dans son bureau du service des Lois magiques.

— Tu peux mettre une bulle de silence ? la pria Harry.

Son amie s’exécuta avant de demander :

— Rien de grave ?

— Une enquête en cours.

Le commandant des Aurors lui résuma l’affaire, puis lui s’enquit :

— Tu as des conseils à me donner concernant les harpies et les vampires ?

— Tu sais au moins qu’il ne faut surtout pas tenter d’entrer dans leur camp ? vérifia Hermione.

— Bien entendu, bluffa Harry ce qui provoqua un grognement de dérision chez Owen.

— Bien. Le mieux est que tu demandes aux chefs de clans de te rencontrer. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as Sânge Tivornya chez les vampires et Celeno Andor pour les harpies. Les informations vont vite dans la Forêt interdite, ils sont sans doute déjà au courant de ce qui s’est passé, donc inutile de tourner autour du pot. Ils se rendent souvent à la Tête de Sanglier. Tu n’as qu’à y aller et remettre un mot au premier vampire ou harpie que tu y verras. S’il n’y en a aucun, confie-le à Mars Jovial, le tenancier, il fera suivre.

— D’accord.

— Laisse-les choisir l’heure et le lieu de la rencontre, ils apprécieront.

— Où crois-tu qu’ils vont me donner rendez-vous ? questionna Harry.

— Au pub, à mon avis. Oh, surtout, ne fais aucune réflexion, et n’aie pas l’air dégoûté par ce que prennent les harpies.

— Pourquoi, qu’est-ce qu’elles boivent ?

— À ton avis ? Enfin, je suppose qu’elles consomment aussi de l’alcool, mais elles commandent surtout du sang.

— Je croyais qu’elles étaient traitées pour ne plus en avoir besoin ? s’étonna Harry.

— Oui, grâce à la potion inventée par Regulus Moonshine il y a une vingtaine d’années, qui leur permet de contrôler leur appétit pour la chair humaine, confirma Hermione. Mais le sang reste leur boisson préférée. Dans les pubs, on leur sert du lapin, du poulet, du bœuf, du porc ou autre animal plus exotique pour celles qui peuvent y mettre le prix. Par contre, elles se sont engagées à ne plus toucher aux humains, quelle que soit la manière dont il serait servi.

— C’est bon, je crois que j’en sais assez sur la question, dit précipitamment Harry qui voyait Owen verdir. Tu penses qu’elles pourraient être attirées par le sang de centaure ?

— Harry, pitié, avant de lancer des accusations, cours à la bibliothèque pour emprunter _Traités avec les Buveurs de sang_. Les vampires et harpies sont laissés libres de vivre dans la Forêt interdite et de se déplacer dans le monde magique en échange de leur engagement à ne pas boire le sang des créatures pensantes et des humains. S’ils violent ce traité, cela peut être très grave.

— Même d’un point de vue sorcier ? intervint Owen. Après tout, ce que font les créatures entre elles ne nous concerne pas.

— Certains feront remarquer que la prochaine victime sera peut-être humaine, prévint Hermione. Ils estimeront que le traité a été violé et demanderont que l’on pourchasse les buveurs de sang, comme au XVIIe siècle.

— Tu le crois vraiment ? douta Harry. J’ai plutôt eu l’impression que notre ministre préférerait de beaucoup la culpabilité d’une harpie ou d’un vampire à celle d’un sorcier.

— Adrian est un fin politique en général, mais il ne comprend rien à la problématique des créatures magiques, trancha Hermione. Elles lui sont indifférentes, et il sous-estime totalement la peur ou la haine que certains sorciers ont pour elles.

— Bien, merci de rajouter une couche de complexité à mon enquête, ironisa Harry. Enfin, on va commencer par tenter de trouver le vrai coupable, ensuite, on s’inquiétera des retombées politiques.

— Fais comme tu le penses. Tu te débrouilles toujours très bien, conclut Hermione avant qu’ils ne mettent fin à la communication.

— Je déteste qu’on me dise ça, grogna Harry en refermant son miroir. Sous prétexte que je suis le Survivant, certains se déchargent de leurs problèmes sur moi. Moi aussi, je fais des erreurs !

— Eh bien, évite d’en faire quand on sera face aux buveurs de sang, répliqua Owen. Je vais chercher le livre d’Hermione à la bibliothèque.

— Dépêche-toi, c’est bientôt la fin des cours, conseilla Harry.

Owen revint juste à temps. Alors que les élèves retournaient dans leur chambre ou filaient à la bibliothèque avant d’aller dîner, les Aurors composèrent les messages où ils demandaient à rencontrer les chefs des harpies et des vampires.

Toute l’école se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, quand ils quittèrent leur bureau pour se diriger vers la sortie. Alors qu’ils traversaient le hall, le directeur surgit du réfectoire.

— Messieurs, tout se passe bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Nous avons les premiers éléments, répondit vaguement Harry.

— Désirez-vous manger avec nous ? leur proposa Brocklehurst.

— Nous ne voulons pas troubler le calme du dîner, déclina poliment le commandant des Aurors.

Tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient, des chuchotements excités se firent entendre, leur apprenant que des élèves les regardaient par les issues qui séparaient le vestibule de la Grande Salle. La voix calme de Brocklehurst y mit fin tandis que Harry et son partenaire descendaient les marches du perron.

*

Une fois arrivés aux grilles du parc, ils obliquèrent vers Pré-au-Lard. Il faisait nuit quand ils l’atteignirent. Ils suivirent la rue sinueuse jusqu’à la Tête de Sanglier. Ils en poussèrent la porte. Du seuil, Harry balaya la salle des yeux. Il y avait encore peu de monde à cette heure-ci, et les deux Aurors furent immédiatement remarqués par les quelques buveurs qui interrompirent leur conversation.

Harry n’avait aucune raison de cacher l’existence de son enquête et n’avait pas modifié son visage, ce qui justifiait le silence expectatif qui accompagna leur trajet jusqu’au bar. Il posa ses deux missives sur le zinc.

— Bonjour, fit-il à l’intention du barman. Pourriez-vous faire parvenir ces messages ?

— Je ne suis pas postier, lui fit fraîchement remarquer Mars Jovial.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de montrer les noms des destinataires qu’il avait inscrits sur les parchemins.

— Je suis certain que vous trouverez des messagers, assura-t-il tranquillement. Dites-leur que c’est assez pressé. S’il y a une réponse, pouvez-vous en informer le directeur de Poudlard ? Je repasserai la prendre.

Le tenancier haussa les épaules et faucha les lettres pour les mettre sous le comptoir.

— Ce sera quoi ? demanda-t-il, comme si l’Auror attendait pour se faire servir une consommation.

— Une prochaine fois, peut-être, répondit Harry en faisant demi-tour pour ressortir.

*

Quand Harry arriva chez lui, Ginny n’était pas rentrée. Elle avait laissé aux elfes un message indiquant que le match qu’elle couvrait s’éternisait, et de ne pas l’attendre pour le dîner. Le bain des enfants était en train de se terminer sous la surveillance de Miffy. Harry démêla les cheveux de Lily tout en incitant les deux garçons à arrêter de se disputer.

Ils étaient en train de finir leur dîner quand Ginny arriva enfin.

— Je n’ai jamais vu des attrapeurs aussi nuls, décréta-t-elle. On aurait dit qu’ils faisaient exprès de ne pas repérer le Vif. Je me suis demandé s’ils attendaient que leurs coéquipiers tombent d’épuisement pour s’y mettre enfin. Certains spectateurs en étaient à faire de grands gestes pour leur indiquer où il se trouvait, mais peine perdue.

— Et qui a gagné ? s’enquit James.

— Bonne question. Plus personne ne regardait à la fin. Même l’arbitre passait son temps à loucher sur sa montre. On y était depuis dix heures du matin ! Je crois que j’ai discuté deux heures par miroir avec ma mère. Elle était ravie. Pour une fois que j’avais un peu de temps à lui consacrer !

— Tu devrais aller voir de mauvais matchs plus souvent, plaisanta Harry.

— Ouais, mais demain, je dois rendre un papier, et je vais souffrir. J’ai bien tenté de le commencer en attendant que cela finisse, mais je n’ai rien écrit de publiable. On sent que j’avais juste envie qu’ils s’écrasent tous au sol et qu’on n’en entende plus parler.

— C’était quelles équipes ? s’enquit Albus.

— Maman l’a dit hier : les Chauves-Souris de Ballycastle et les Tornades de Tutshill, le rembarra James.

— James, ça suffit, le reprit Ginny. Ton frère n’était pas dans la pièce quand tu me l’as demandé.

— Leurs attrapeurs ne sont pas bons ? s’étonna Albus. Dans mon album, ils disent que Merwyn Finwick et Erwin Bledon sont de grands joueurs.

— Ils ont pris leur retraite cette année et ils ne sont pas les seuls, expliqua sa mère. Depuis, leurs directeurs peinent à reconstituer des équipes potables. Les nouveaux ont du potentiel, mais il va falloir un an ou deux pour être au niveau. Tiens, ça me fait un bon angle pour mon article : _Comment bien gérer un renouvellement d’équipe ?_ Je devrais pouvoir pondre quelque chose d’intéressant, et ne pas avoir trop à parler de ce match de malheur. Merci d’avoir posé la question, mon chéri.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser son cadet. Comme souvent quand Ginny s’occupait de son frère, James se déplaça pour obtenir lui aussi l’attention maternelle. Harry l’intercepta au passage :

— Papa veut un bisou ! affirma-t-il pour qu’Albus n’ait pas à partager son câlin.

James se laissa faire, puis Harry invita son cadet à venir sur ses genoux pour que James puisse à son tour aller dans les bras de sa mère. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lily, et puis Ginny déclara qu’il était l’heure pour tout ce petit monde d’aller se coucher.

— Il est trop tôt, protesta rituellement James.

— Le temps que tu sois au lit, ce sera juste l’heure, rétorqua sa mère en l’entraînant à l’étage.


	26. XXVI : Des voisins calmes et courtois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 20 et 21 octobre 2015

Avant qu’il ne parte de chez lui le lendemain matin, Harry reçut un appel par miroir du directeur de Poudlard.

— Un message vous attend à la Tête de Sanglier, l’informa-t-il.

— Ah ! Excellente nouvelle. Merci, Professeur, bonne journée.

— Aurons-nous le plaisir de vous voir ?

— Je ne le sais pas encore, répondit prudemment l’Auror.

Le bar n’était pas réellement ouvert quand Harry y passa. Cependant, le tavernier entrebâilla sa porte et lui tendit un parchemin plié. De son autre main, il tenait un balai. Manifestement, il faisait de temps en temps le ménage, ce qui était inattendu, vu l’état du pub en règle générale. Harry transplana au ministère.

Owen était plongé dans un livre quand Harry le rejoignit. D’autres ouvrages étaient posés sur sa table de travail, ayant tous trait aux buveurs de sang.

— On a rendez-vous avec Sânge Tivornya, ce soir, à dix-neuf heures, à la Tête, apprit Harry à son partenaire. Tu me résumeras tes saines lectures avant qu’on y aille.

— C’est le vampire ?

— Oui, c’est ça.

— Vous ne vous ennuyez pas dans cette enquête, s’exclama Demelza qui s’était approchée d’eux.

— C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire, sourit Harry. Alors, de ton côté, quoi de neuf ?

— À première vue, tout le sang que vous avez prélevé vient d’un centaure. Althea est repassé derrière moi pour vérifier. Je n’ai rien repéré qui pourrait être humain ou venir d’une autre créature.

— Des résidus de salive sur la peau ?

— Seulement de la sueur, mais là, je ne peux pas trop dire si elle est centaurienne ou pas. Mon échantillon n’était pas assez consistant.

— Des traces de corne, de chitine ou quoi que ce soit de non humain ?

— Nous n’avons rien trouvé.

— On a pensé à une arme qui ne serait pas métallique. Des restes de bois, os, pierre ?

—  Absolument rien. Les entailles sont très propres.

— D’accord. Que vas-tu mettre sur le rapport ?

— Pas grand-chose, en fait. D’après les photographies, la créature a été blessée plusieurs fois par un objet coupant qui n’a pas laissé de trace. C’est la veine sectionnée de son cou qui a causé la mort. Les coups ont été portés par un droitier. J’ai agrandi les photos, je ne peux que confirmer que les coupures ont bien saigné, donc que les blessures ont été faites quand elle était encore vivante, et qu’elles ont été nettoyées ensuite.

Depuis que l’usage des photographies moldues s’était généralisé pour servir de pièces à conviction, la question du développement était devenue cruciale. Les Aurors avaient besoin d’avoir les tirages rapidement et éventuellement de faire des agrandissements, possibilité que n’offraient pas les clichés sorciers.

Les enchanteurs d’appareils magiques dédaignaient les équivalents moldus et s’étaient indignés à l’idée d’apprendre à développer les photos statiques. Par ailleurs, il était délicat de confier les pellicules en dehors du monde sorcier, au vu des images immortalisées par les Aurors. De plus, au cours des dernières années, les Moldus étaient passés aux photos numériques, et il devenait plus difficile de trouver des boutiques assurant le développement des pellicules argentiques.

Harry avait donc décidé qu’ils s’occuperaient eux-mêmes de leurs clichés. L’exercice était proche de leurs techniques de potion, et la magie permettait d’obtenir très facilement l’obscurité requise pour les manipulations avec un minimum d’aménagements. Les policiers en faisaient autant.

— Et l’enquête sur les apothicaireries ? continua Harry.

— J’ai lancé l’alerte, on a interrogé quelques contacts, mais rien pour l’instant. Désolée, commandant.

— Cela ne fait que vingt-quatre heures qu’on a commencé, rappela Harry. Tu as fait du bon boulot, merci. Pour la suite, j’aimerais que tu trouves un spécialiste en créatures magiques et que tu lui demandes si l’une d’elles aurait pu infliger ce genre de coupures.

— D’accord.

Harry se dirigea vers son bureau pour vérifier que Stanislas n’avait rien à lui faire signer.

— Tu as été voir le ministre ? fut le salut de son adjoint.

— Non, je n’ai pas encore grand-chose à lui dire.

— Il faut quand même que tu ailles au rapport. Il n’ose pas l’exiger, mais depuis ton départ hier midi, j’ai déjà eu quatre messages pour demander si tu étais là.

— Je suppose que je ne peux pas y couper, soupira Harry.

— C’est lui le ministre, confirma son second.

Comme toujours, Ackerley fut charmant. Il offrit une tasse de café à son commandant des Aurors et lui demanda des nouvelles de sa femme et de ses enfants avant d’aborder le sujet qui les réunissait ce matin-là.

— Alors, mon cher Monsieur Potter, vers où nous dirigeons-nous ?

— Pour le moment, nous avons fait le relevé de la scène du crime et avons établi les causes de la mort, ainsi que l’heure approximative du décès, exposa Harry. Nous savons dans quelle direction le tueur s’est enfui, mais sa trace se perd dans une zone rocheuse. Nous pensons aussi que le meurtrier devait avoir une arme à la main.

— Vous en êtes certain ?

— La victime présente de nombreuses estafilades et a eu le cou profondément entaillé. D’après mes sources, aucune créature ne peut faire ce genre de plaie. Mais je continue à enquêter là-dessus pour en être certain. Une grande partie du sang qu’elle a perdu a été collecté.

— Un animal ? proposa Ackerley.

— Nous n’avons pas trouvé de trace de salives sur les plaies. Le plus probable est que les blessures sont le fait d’une lame, ce qui implique une certaine intelligence et des mains.

— Plusieurs créatures vivant dans la Forêt interdite correspondent à cette définition.

— J’enquête dans cette direction. Je dois interroger un vampire ce soir.

— Vous avez parlé de sang recueilli. C’est assez caractéristique de cette race, non ?

— Il peut avoir été récupéré à d’autres fins. Comme ingrédient de potion, par exemple.

— Merlin nous en préserve ! s’exclama le ministre. D’ailleurs, cela me paraît un peu tiré par les cheveux.

La vision de la chevelure crème de Salomé étalée autour de son visage blafard s’imposa à Harry. Il en resta muet.

— Je suis certain que vous finirez par trouver quelle créature a agi, reprit Ackerley. Et puis, si ce cas demeure irrésolu, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, malheureusement.

— Pas à moi, répliqua Harry d’une voix sèche en se levant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai une enquête à mener.

*

D’après la carte du Maraudeur, il y avait trois accès qui émergeaient de la Forêt interdite. Selon l’expérience de Harry, confirmée par Hagrid et le professeur Brocklehurst, il était pratiquement impossible de sortir des chemins ou sentes qui serpentaient dans l’espace sylvestre. Les quitter exposait à des périls certains : sol marécageux où l’on pouvait se retrouver engloutis, territoires de créatures hostiles et plantes carnivores. Certains animaux, de nature paisible, pouvaient se transformer en dangereux prédateurs si le voyageur imprudent s’aventurait sur une zone de ponte ou d’élevage de petits.

Soit le meurtrier de Salomé habitait dans la Forêt, soit il en était sorti par une des trois issues qui y menaient. En attendant de rencontrer les vampires et les harpies et d’évaluer leur implication dans cette affaire, Harry décida de retourner à la carrière où les centaures avaient perdu la trace de celui qu’ils poursuivaient. Son but était de déterminer par où celui-ci avait pu sortir de la forêt.

— Ce n’est pas forcément le meurtrier qui a été pourchassé, fit remarquer Owen quand Harry lui fit part de son programme. Ça peut être quelqu’un qui passait dans le coin. Il a vu la scène ou est tombé sur le cadavre, une fois que tout était terminé. Il a ensuite jugé que ses chances de convaincre les centaures de son innocence étaient inférieures à celles de leur échapper en prenant les jambes à son cou. Personnellement, j’aurais choisi la fuite.

— Même si c’est le cas, ça peut être un témoin intéressant, fit valoir Harry.

— Il peut aussi ne pas être sorti de la Forêt, continua Owen.

— On va déterminer quelles créatures vivent dans ce coin, confirma le commandant des Aurors.

Ils étaient conscients qu’ils ne pouvaient partir y déambuler seuls. En milieu d’après-midi, ils débauchèrent Hagrid pour leur expédition. Le demi-géant confia sa classe à Madame Darnapan, avec le soin de surveiller un devoir portant sur les leçons précédentes.

Alors qu’ils traversaient le parc, Harry parla à son guide des deux issues qu’il voulait vérifier, Hagrid se gratta la tête :

— Je ne connais qu’une seule autre voie pour sortir de la Forêt : celle de Pré-au-Lard.

Harry sortit de la carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche et l’activa.

— C’est le plan de ton père et de ses amis ? demanda le géant d’une voix émue.

— Oui, vous l’avez déjà vu ? s’étonna Harry.

— Je les ai récupérés une paire de fois dans la Forêt. Je n’savais pas encore pour Rémus, mais j’avais repéré qu’ils s’y promenaient souvent. Ils ne s’en cachaient pas de moi, les coquins, ils savaient bien que je ne les dénoncerais pas. Je les ai vus plus d’une fois sortir ce papier et poser leur baguette dessus, comme tu viens de le faire.

Harry avala sa salive et montra du doigt les deux chemins qui s’ajoutaient à la sortie du parc.

Hagrid plissa les yeux, se gratta la tête et finit par dire :

— Ah, je vois. Par là, c’est de l’histoire ancienne, expliqua-t-il en désignant l’une des deux sorties. Cela fait un bout de temps qu’on ne peut plus y passer. Il y a près de trente ans de ça, un peu avant que tu n’arrives à Poudlard, il y a eu une invasion de Mimbulus Mimbletonia, ce qui a rendu le chemin totalement impraticable. Il ne reste que ce passage-là, celui qui permet aux vampires et aux harpies d’aller à Pré-au-Lard.

— Il passe par les grottes où nous nous sommes arrêtés l’autre fois, nota Owen.

— Si c’est bien le meurtrier qui a été poursuivi par les centaures, il a pu soit rejoindre les camps des buveurs de sang, soit ressortir par Pré-au-Lard, déduisit Harry. Il n’a pas pu repasser par la clairière, puisque la veillée funèbre s’y tenait. On va reprendre la voie jusqu’aux grottes et explorer la suite du chemin.

Une fois sur les lieux du drame, les Aurors vérifièrent qu’aucun indice n’avait échappé la veille à leur vigilance. Durant la nuit, Salomé avait été inhumée. Un monticule de terre se dressait à l’endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant.

Avant de repartir sur les traces de la chevauchée des centaures, Harry examina encore sa carte et s’interrogea sur les raisons qui avaient poussé son père et ses amis à intituler le lieu _Clairière sombre_. De quoi y avaient-ils été témoins ? Cette pensée fit remonter un souvenir dans la mémoire du Survivant. Si la Forêt éveillait en lui moins de terreur que chez Owen, il y avait cependant vécu des moments effrayants, avant même sa dernière confrontation avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Hagrid, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la fois où vous m’avez emmené dans Forêt pour une retenue, durant ma première année ?

— Pas vraiment, répondit le demi-géant après un moment de réflexion. Ça fait bien longtemps, maintenant.

— Vous enquêtiez sur la mort de licornes, lui rappela Harry. Nous avons su ensuite que c’était Quirrell qui les égorgeait pour renforcer l’âme de Voldemort qu’il portait en lui.

— Oui, se souvint enfin le Gardien des clefs avec émotion. Il en avait tué plusieurs. Pauvres petites créatures si pures…

— Est-ce que ce n’était pas déjà ici que nous en avions trouvé une ? insista Harry. Quirrell – Voldemort était en train de boire son sang quand je suis arrivé.

Hagrid s’abîma dans une profonde réflexion et finit par concéder :

— C’est bien possible, Harry, c’est bien possible…

— Vous parlez de la fois où Malefoy est entré dans la Forêt ? interrogea Owen. Le fameux soir ?

— Oui, confirma Harry qui était de plus en plus certain qu’il se trouvait au même endroit. Je t’accorde que le courage n’est pas la vertu principale de Malefoy, mais ce que nous avons vécu aurait été flippant pour n’importe qui. Moi aussi, j’ai eu très peur.

Il se tut un instant, alors qu’ils se remémoraient les sombres évènements qui s’étaient déroulés, il y avait si longtemps.

— C’est ce jour-là que j’ai vu des centaures pour la première fois, se rappela-t-il. Il y avait Bane et un certain Ronan. Firenze venu à mon secours quand Voldemort m’a attaqué. J’avais oublié ça, murmura-t-il avec émotion.

— Firenze est quelqu’un de bien, renchérit Hagrid.

— Tu veux dire que ta première confrontation avec Voldemort était déjà ici ? en déduisit Owen faisant le lien avec ce que Harry lui avait révélé la veille.

— Il semblerait bien, réalisa Harry un peu troublé.

Les trois hommes restèrent un moment silencieux. Enfin, Harry se secoua et dit :

— Bon, on a du travail. Je le dois bien à Firenze.

Ils prirent le chemin menant aux grottes, vérifiant chaque embranchement rencontré, pour voir où il menait et vérifier qu’ils n’y trouvaient pas d’indices. Chacune de ces pistes finissait par se rétrécir et n’être praticable qu’à des créatures trop petites pour correspondre aux suspects en puissance. Pas de trace de sang séché non plus, rien de fabriqué par la main de l’homme.

Une fois à la carrière, seule une allée s’en éloignait, si on excluait celle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Ils s’y engagèrent en gardant la même méthode d’investigation. Cela les amena à suivre les bifurcations qui menaient au camp des vampires puis vers celui des harpies. Hagrid les empêcha cependant de trop s’approcher des lieux d’habitation des buveurs de sang. Il leur montra des tas de pierres et des plantes disposées de manière particulière, qui signifiaient qu’il ne fallait pas aller plus loin sous peine de contrevenir aux traités signés avec ces créatures. Ces déambulations les avaient menés à la fin de l’après-midi, et la luminosité se mit soudain à baisser.

— Nous ne sommes plus très loin de l’orée de la forêt, les rassura Hagrid.

Les trois promeneurs accélérèrent le pas, mais la nuit tombait vite, et Harry craignit qu’ils n’arrivent pas à sortir du couvert des arbres avant d’être complètement dans l’obscurité. Il était en train de se demander si allumer sa baguette pour s’éclairer serait considéré comme une agression par les centaures, quand il aperçut, à son grand soulagement, des lueurs dans une trouée d’arbres. Malheureusement, le chemin s’incurva et sembla les en éloigner.

— Ce n’est pas plutôt par là ? demanda Harry en retenant leur guide par la manche.

— Non, mon garçon, tu irais droit vers des marécages. Ces lumières sont des Pitiponk. Il ne faut pas les suivre, si on ne veut pas se perdre. Ce sont de petits chenapans.

Harry n’eut pas besoin de regarder Owen pour savoir ce que celui-ci pensait. Selon leurs livres de classe, ces créatures prenaient un malin plaisir à égarer les voyageurs en faisant briller une lumière sur leur pied unique, et de nombreux explorateurs avaient payé de leur mort les « plaisanteries » de ces « chenapans ».

La voie qu’ils suivaient changea encore de direction, et ils se trouvèrent brusquement devant les rues illuminées de Pré-au-Lard. Le chemin qui menait à la Forêt était séparé de la première maison par un pré où paissaient des vaches. L’étendue herbeuse qu’ils traversèrent était hors du cercle de lumière, et Harry nota qu’ils pouvaient entrer directement dans le village, ou en faire le tour, sans que personne ne les remarque. Les chances qu’on ait repéré quelqu’un qui sortait de la Forêt le soir du meurtre étaient pratiquement nulles.

*

Il était presque dix-neuf heures, le moment d’honorer leur rendez-vous avec le chef de clan des vampires de la Forêt interdite. Dans le pub, Harry fouilla des yeux les endroits les plus sombres, sachant que son interlocuteur ne serait pas à l’aise en pleine lumière. Mais les recoins étaient nombreux, les habitués se rendant dans ce lieu pour rencontrer leurs connaissances sans être dérangés. Il fallut le signe discret d’un homme pour repérer celui qu’ils étaient venus voir. De loin, Harry n’aurait pu l’identifier comme un vampire. Il fallut qu’il soit assis en face de lui pour remarquer les yeux trop brillants et le teint pâle qui caractérisaient ces créatures.

Sânge Tivornya ne se leva pas pour les accueillir ni n’eut de mouvement pour les mettre à l’aise. Il se contenta de regarder les Aurors prendre place devant lui, attendant qu’ils indiquent ce qu’ils lui voulaient. Harry décida de se passer de préliminaires.

— Nous enquêtons sur la mort d’une centauresse, lui apprit-il. Votre campement est à un kilomètre de l’endroit où cela s’est produit. L’un des vôtres aurait-il des informations à nous donner pour savoir qui a commis ce meurtre ?

Le vampire resta un moment silencieux, sans expression particulière, avant de demander :

— Pensez-vous que c’est l’un des miens a fait ça ?

— La proximité de votre camp et le recueil du sang de la victime nous incitent à penser que c’est une possibilité. Mais mon enquête suit aussi d’autres pistes.

Toujours impassible, Tivornya demanda :

— Avez-vous trouvé sur son corps des marques qui nous identifient ?

Harry mit quelques instants à comprendre que c’était d’une morsure dont il était question.

— Surtout des coupures, accepta-t-il de révéler.

Le visage du vampire se contracta de dégoût.

— Ce ne peut être nous. Nous ne pouvons ingérer que du sang qui n’a pas été corrompu par l’air. C’est pour cela que nous allons le chercher en profondeur, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier qui révéla ses canines hypertrophiées.

Harry sentit Owen se raidir à ses côtés. Lui-même s’efforça de rester impassible.

— Avez-vous des différends avec les centaures ? demanda-t-il le plus tranquillement possible.

— Pourquoi en aurions-nous ? feignit de s’étonner Sânge Tivornya. Ce sont des voisins si calmes et si courtois.

Le ton dégoulinait de sarcasme. Harry garda le silence, se contentant de se renverser contre son dossier, pour montrer qu’il attendait que le vampire réponde sérieusement. La créature parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se résigna à exposer la situation sans faux-semblants.

— Nous tenons beaucoup à pouvoir rester dans la Forêt interdite. Même si les centaures ne font que nous y tolérer, nous y sommes en sécurité. Nous préférons les lieux humains, mais les gens ont peur de nous et nous attaquent régulièrement. Avoir la liberté de circuler dans le monde sorcier le soir et avoir notre camp sous la protection de la Forêt durant le jour quand nous sommes vulnérables est le meilleur compromis que nous avons eu depuis des siècles. Ce serait suicidaire de notre part de nous mettre les centaures à dos.

— Je comprends, fit Harry. Mais, quelles que soient les orientations politiques d’un groupe, on ne peut attendre que tous les individus qui le composent aient la sagesse d’agir pour le bien de tous.

— Nous n’avons pas tellement de relations avec les centaures. Ils nous ignorent, même quand nos chemins se croisent. Bien peu se donnent la peine de nous saluer, et encore moins de chercher à nous connaître individuellement. Firenze et sa fille comptent parmi les rares qui le font. Si l’un de nous avait eu la bêtise de s’attaquer à un centaure, il n’aurait pas choisi Salomé. Et imaginer qu’il l’ait fait pour se défendre est impensable. Elle aurait été la dernière à chercher à nous nuire.

Pour la première fois, les traits du vampire laissèrent apparaître une émotion.

— Nous avons tous été tristes d’apprendre sa mort. La nuit passée, tout mon clan a observé un jeun rituel.

— Je vois, promit doucement Harry. Et qu’en est-il de la relation entre les harpies et les centaures ?

— Elle ressemble à la nôtre, si ce n’est qu’ils se croisent encore moins, car les harpies sont diurnes. Tout comme nous, elles sont protégées des attaques extérieures par les centaures qui ne tolèrent pas qu’on s’en prenne à ce qui est sur leur territoire, que ce soit des lapins ou des êtres pensants.

 _De leur côté, les harpies et les vampires sont protégés des centaures par le_ Traité des buveurs de sang, compléta Harry dans sa tête.

— Aucun habitant de la forêt n’a intérêt à attaquer les centaures et encore moins la possibilité physique d’en sortir vainqueur, ajouta Tivornya.

— Une arme a été utilisée, révéla Harry. L’agresseur avait des mains pour la tenir.

— Ce peut donc être un sorcier.

— Nous ne l’excluons pas, assura le commandant des Aurors.

Le vampire le regarda avec acuité et s’étonna :

— Pourquoi faites-vous cette enquête ?

— Firenze me l’a demandé, lui apprit Harry.

— Depuis quand est-ce suffisant ?

— Depuis qu’Hermione Granger est arrivée à convaincre le Survivant que toutes les créatures pensantes ont droit à notre respect et notre attention, répliqua-t-il.

— Nous avons entendu parler d’elle, remarqua pensivement le vampire, mais n’avons jamais été persuadés que ses efforts pourraient avoir des conséquences sur notre sort. Peut-être allons-nous changer d’avis.

— Je l’espère, fit Harry. Bien, nous avons fait le tour. Si vous souhaitez me contacter ou me transmettre une information, vous pouvez passer par le gérant de ces lieux ou par Hagrid.

Harry se leva, imité par Owen qui était resté silencieux durant tout l’entretien. Le vampire se mit également debout et, quand ils furent face à face, Harry lui tendit spontanément la main pour prendre congé. Avec un mince sourire, le buveur de sang la saisit. Owen ne fit pas un geste, et le vampire les laissa partir sans quitter Harry des yeux.

Alors qu’ils rejoignaient la sortie, le barman les héla, brandissant un morceau de parchemin.

— Un message pour vous !

Harry alla le prendre et le remercia.

— Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu as failli me faire serrer la main d’un vampire, s’exclama Owen, dès qu’ils eurent refermé la porte du pub derrière eux.

— Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ? demanda Harry en dépliant son message. Tu ne risquais rien.

Owen frissonna de dégoût et secoua la tête :

— Je n’ai pas comme toi l’habitude des créatures.

Harry décida de laisser tomber. Owen était issu d’une très ancienne famille de sorciers, et son éducation ne l’avait pas préparé à de telles rencontres. Harry ne savait pas si sa propre ouverture d’esprit lui venait davantage des discours d’Hermione ou de son expérience de paria lors de ses premières années. Un peu des deux, sans doute. Par contre, Owen allait encore devoir prendre sur lui d’ici peu, apprit-il en déchiffrant la réponse que les harpies avaient tracée au verso du parchemin qu’il leur avait adressé.

— On a rendez-vous demain matin à onze heures avec une dame. Fais-toi beau !

— Ouais, ouais, fit Owen sans enthousiasme.

Ils marchèrent un moment sans rien dire, puis Owen affirma :

— Je crois qu’on est passé à côté d’un truc.

— Quel truc ? demanda Harry.

— Que ce soit une créature ou un humain, celui qui a attaqué Salomé n’a pas dû s’en tirer sans séquelles. Elle avait des sabots et un arc.

— Il avait une lame, fit remarquer Harry.

— Ça a duré un moment, rappela Owen. Il l’a blessée à plusieurs reprises avant de l’égorger. J’ai joué au football à ton mariage, avec Firenze dans les buts. Deux bras, quatre jambes, je t’assure que ça avantage drôlement. Tu imagines te battre contre lui, même avec une épée ?

— Ste-Mangouste ? demanda Harry après une seconde de réflexion.

— Si c’est un vampire ou une harpie, ils n’y seraient pas allés, raisonna Owen. Leur chef de clan nous mène en bateau et cache peut-être le coupable.

— Ils n’ont pas de mobile. Ce n’est pas pour le sang : un vampire aurait utilisé ses crocs et une harpie aurait préféré la chair, objecta Harry.

— La raison est peut-être ailleurs : la faire taire ou lui prendre quelque chose.

— Mais cela n’explique pas le recueil du sang, fit remarque Harry.

— Fausse piste ? proposa Owen.

— Vers qui ? opposa Harry.

— D’accord, commençons par Sainte-Mangouste, accepta Owen.

*

Ils s’y attelèrent à la première heure le lendemain matin. Ils y firent chou blanc. Aucun patient reçu les jours précédents ne correspondait à ce qu’ils recherchaient.

— Guérisseur privé ? avança Owen alors qu’ils repartaient vers les cheminées du hall d’accueil de l’établissement. Un vétérimage ?

— On ne peut pas tous les interroger, bougonna Harry. Je vais demander de l’aide à Watchover.

Ils se rendirent au service de la police magique, et Harry exposa les circonstances de son enquête à son homologue.

— J’ai déjà du monde sur les apothicaireries, au cas où du sang de centaure y était proposé, indiqua-t-il. Ça m’arrangerait si vos hommes laissaient traîner leurs oreilles à Pré-au-Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse et me rapportent s’ils entendent parler de quelqu’un qui semble s’être pris une bonne raclée ou avoir été blessé par un Abraxan. Je ferai passer le mot de mon côté aussi.

— Vous pouvez compter sur moi, assura Watchover. Mais… sans vouloir m’immiscer dans votre enquête…, vous êtes certain que c’est un sorcier qui a fait le coup ?

— Non, reconnut Harry, mais je ne peux pas aller perquisitionner chez les harpies ou les vampires pour vérifier que personne n’a reçu de coup de sabot. Je ne lâche pas le morceau, mais je commence par ce que je peux faire facilement.

— J’espère qu’aucun jockey malchanceux n’a été blessé par sa monture, fit le policier sur le ton de plaisanterie.

— Tant que son cheval peut témoigner de ce qui s’est passé, il ne risque rien, répartit Harry en souriant.

Tout à coup, Watchover reprit son sérieux et dit :

— Attendez, ça me revient, mais je crois bien qu’un de mes agents m’a dit qu’il avait remarqué quelque chose de louche concernant une harpie à la Tête de Sanglier, il y a quelques semaines. Vous voulez que je creuse un peu ça ?

— On en rencontre une demain matin, l’informa Harry.

— Un instant, je vais voir si mon agent est là, fit Watchover en sortant de son bureau pour scruter la salle où travaillaient ses équipes.

Harry et Owen l’entendirent crier un nom, et un policier ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

— Oui, Chef, fit-il en saluant de la tête les deux Aurors.

— Tilden, tu m’as raconté quelque chose à propos d’une harpie, il y a un petit moment. Tu peux répéter pour le commandant Potter ?

— Oui, Commandant. Ce n’est peut-être rien, mais j’ai vu qu’une harpie était en affaires avec un type qui n’était pas du genre à venir à la Tête. C’est la manière dont il se tenait qui m’a alerté. On ne le sentait pas à l’aise. Il lui a filé quelque chose, peut-être de l’argent. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a eu en échange. Un groupe est passé entre nos tables, juste à ce moment-là. Quand j’ai rétabli le contact visuel, il était en train de se lever pour partir. Je l’ai filé jusqu’à la cheminée publique de Pré-au-Lard. Je n’ai pas pu entendre sa destination. Je n’avais rien de spécial contre lui, alors j’ai laissé tomber.

L’agent Tilden jeta un regard nerveux vers les Aurors et s’inquiéta :

— Je n’aurais pas dû ?

— Difficile à dire pour le moment, minimisa Harry. Nous enquêtons sur un acte commis il y a deux jours dans la Forêt interdite. Cela n’a peut-être rien à voir. Si vous le revoyez, dites-le-nous. De notre côté, on tâchera d’en savoir plus, si on en a l’occasion.

— Entendu, répondit Watchover. Et nous, on ouvre l’œil sur tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à une blessure causée par un sabot.

*

Le soleil faisait de son mieux pour éclairer le bar quand Harry et Owen s’y rendirent plus tard dans la matinée. C’était une entreprise louable, mais laborieuse, compte tenu des traces opaques qui recouvraient les vitres. Un rayon de soleil particulièrement opiniâtre avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à une table qu’il éclairait de manière indiscrète, révélant une saleté qui aurait gagné à rester moins visible. Mais il était de notoriété publique que les habitués du lieu n’avaient pas de grandes exigences ni pour le décor ni pour la bonne chère. On venait là pour affaires ou pour se faire servir une boisson dont la concentration en alcool était inversement proportionnelle à la taille du verre.

Le regard de Harry fut immédiatement attiré par une silhouette seule à une table. De loin, elle paraissait être une dame sur le retour, affublée d’une robe jaune citron, et dont le cou était orné d’un boa rouge en plume. Alors qu’il s’approchait, il remarqua le lourd maquillage qui, sans pouvoir rendre beau le visage ingrat de la harpie, lui donnait un relief qui n’était pas loin d’être fascinant.

Celeno Andor regarda vers Harry, alors il s’avançait vers elle. Quand il s’arrêta près de sa table, elle lui tendit un bras terminé par un gant, d’un geste languissant. Harry ne put rien faire de moins que de se casser en deux pour un baisemain formel. Il garda avec soin ses lèvres loin du but, non seulement parce que c’était plus convenable, mais aussi parce qu’il savait ce qui était caché par le tissu. Owen lui avait lourdement rappelé que les griffes des harpies qui pouvaient être mortelles.

La créature parut apprécier l’hommage et lui désigna un siège tout près du sien. Harry sourit poliment, mais choisit plutôt de s’installer en face d’elle. Owen s’assit précipitamment près de Harry, le plus loin possible de leur interlocutrice. Harry l’entendit inspirer brusquement en remarquant ce qui se trouvait sur la table : une assiette où restait un morceau sanguinolent de viande crue. Il y avait aussi un gobelet en argent rempli d’un liquide rouge, et Harry se força à ne pas y laisser traîner son regard.

À la place, il fixa son interlocutrice. Elle l’observait, jaugeant ses réactions. Harry ressentit le charme étrange et toxique qui émanait d’elle.

— Merci d’avoir accepté de nous rencontrer aussi vite, commença-t-il poliment.

— Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix langoureuse.

— Tout à fait, Madame, dit Harry. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi.

— Oui, la petite Salomé. (Elle resta pensive un instant.) Une charmante enfant. En quoi mon peuple est-il concerné par son trépas ?

— Vous habitez dans la forêt et pouvez avoir été témoin de la scène, ou avoir vu qui était dans les environs ce jour-là.

— Je suis rassurée. Je craignais que vous n’accusiez l’un des nôtres de cet acte affreux.

— Nous n’excluons aucune hypothèse à ce stade de l’enquête, fut la réponse automatique de Harry.

Il utilisait souvent cette formule, qui pouvait tout autant signifier un prosaïque « nous n’avons aucune idée de qui a bien pu faire ça » ou être l’expression d’un constat : « vous êtes encore sur ma liste de suspects ».

— Il paraît que vous avez interrogé ce cher Sânge, dit la harpie.

— En effet. Un entretien très instructif. Quel genre de rapport avez-vous avec les centaures ? enchaîna Harry pour l’empêcher de continuer à tourner autour du pot.

— Ces lourdauds ? Nous n’entretenons aucune relation avec eux. Ils ne daignent pas converser avec la race inférieure que nous sommes.

— Même Salomé ?

— Je vois qu’effectivement votre échange avec Sânge n’a pas été inutile. Oui, quand elle nous remarquait, la petite Salomé était correcte. Un peu condescendante, bien entendu, mais elle faisait un effort, ce qui n’est pas le cas de tout le monde.

— Quand elle vous remarquait ? souligna Owen.

— Ces quatre pattes se croient tellement malins ! fit dédaigneusement Celeno Andor. Mais ils ne sont pas aussi bons traqueurs qu’ils le prétendent. Ce n’est pas difficile de passer inaperçu avec eux. Ils n’ont aucun flair !

— Vous les sentez venir de loin, comprit Harry.

— Bien entendu. Ils ont le sang chaud.

— Les vampires ont-ils les mêmes facultés olfactives que les harpies ? s’enquit Harry qui ne se souvenait pas qu’Owen l’ait renseigné sur le sujet.

— Ils l’affirment, mais je n’en jurerais pas, fit leur interlocutrice en haussant les épaules.

— Pensez-vous que Salomé ait pu être surprise par son agresseur ? demanda Owen.

— Oui, s’il a été silencieux.

— Comme vous et les vampires savez l’être ?

— N’en tirez pas de conclusions hâtives, répondit-elle confirmant implicitement que les vampires, eux aussi, pouvaient être discrets. Les centaures sont persuadés ne rien craindre dans la forêt. Même si Salomé a entendu quelqu’un venir, elle ne s’en est pas forcément préoccupée. N’importe quoi peut approcher un de ces balourds sans éveiller sa peur ni sa méfiance. Si vous voulez mon avis, seul un centaure a pu efficacement s’en prendre à elle.

— C’est votre théorie ? interrogea Harry.

— C’est soit un centaure, soit un humain usant de magie, trancha-t-elle.

— Pas de magie, assura Harry. Une arme, que seule une créature ayant des mains a pu utiliser, choisit-il de révéler.

Elle resta un instant songeuse, pesant l’information qu’il venait de lui donner.

— Si les centaures ne veulent plus de nous dans la forêt, nous n’avons plus d’endroit où aller, se dédouana-t-elle. Aucune de nous n’aurait l’idiotie de s’en prendre à l’un d’eux.

— Pour éliminer le témoin d’une faute, peut-être, proposa Harry.

— Quelle faute ? Nous n’avons d’autre obligation que de ne pas toucher aux créatures pensantes. S’est-on plaint dernièrement qu’un sorcier ou centaure ait été dévoré ?

— Les centaures sont-ils comestibles pour vous ? questionna Harry.

— Aucune de nous n’a eu l’occasion de le tester, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Mais oui, sans doute. Comme les humains, ajouta-t-elle avec défi.

— L’une de vous a peut-être voulu essayer, insista Harry. Elle en a eu la possibilité, et s’est laissée tenter.

— Salomé a-t-elle été mordue ? s’enquit la harpie. Lui manque-t-il un morceau de chair ?

Aucun des deux Aurors ne répondit, ce qui valait une dénégation.

— Nous nous contrôlons parfaitement ! affirma Celeno Andor avec force. Nous prenons toutes notre potion quotidiennement. J’y veille personnellement. Si l’une de nous avait été saisie de la Grande Faim, elle n’aurait pas pu en cacher les symptômes, et nous nous en serions occupées.

— De quelle manière ? demanda machinalement Harry.

La harpie eut un large sourire qui dévoila une dentition démesurée.

— De la manière habituelle, répondit-elle, sibylline.

Harry décida qu’il préférait ne pas savoir, et qu’il était temps de changer de sujet.

— Que vendez-vous aux sorciers ? interrogea-t-il.

— Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle le visage figé.

— Certaines d’entre vous ont été vues en train d’échanger de la marchandise contre de l’argent. Qu’est-ce que c’était ?

La harpie les regarda un moment durement, faisant disparaître tout ce qui aurait pu être plaisant de son visage. Puis ses traits se détendirent sans effacer sa laideur, et un ricanement rauque fit presque sursauter les Aurors. Elle se laissa aller à son hilarité quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

— Vous n’êtes pas au courant ?

— Manifestement non, reconnut Harry.

— Certains d’entre vous paient des fortunes pour qu’on nettoie les buissons.

— Pardon ?

Harry savait que les harpies faisaient de basses-œuvres pour les sorciers, comme curer les étables, chercher du bois ou trier les ordures. Mais nettoyer les buissons lui paraissait une activité étrange.

— Il y a un monsieur qui veut du fil d’acromentule. Il n’est pas très regardant sur la qualité, alors on se contente de récupérer ce que ces bestioles laissent traîner derrière elle sur les branches des arbres. Même pas besoin d’approcher leur nid, tout bénef pour nous.

— Un monsieur ? répéta Harry, intrigué par le terme choisi.

— Oui, pas le genre à être à l’aise ici. Pire que vous. Il paraît qu’il est en recherche, c’est ce qu’il nous a dit. Comme il paie bien, j’ai mis deux filles sur le coup. Elles lui apportent ses bouts de fils, et il est content.

— Il fait de la recherche ? tenta de comprendre Owen.

Celeno Andor haussa les épaules. Visiblement, elle ne savait pas et ne trouvait pas le sujet intéressant.

— Et le sang de centaure, ça se négocie ? demanda Harry.

Elle lui lança un regard qui le mit sur la défensive et, quand elle se pencha pour combler l’espace que la table créait entre eux, il dut réprimer son instinctif mouvement de recul.

— Personne ne touche au sang d’un animal pensant dans mon clan, siffla-t-elle en détachant chaque mot. L’odeur du sang ne peut se dissimuler. Si l’une de nous le faisait, c’est son sang à elle dont nous nous abreuverions.

— Je vois, dit Harry d’une voix la plus neutre possible, alors que la sueur lui coulait dans le dos.

Il ne trouvait plus aucun charme à la créature et dut mobiliser tout son sang froid pour soutenir son regard. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas lui dissimuler l’odeur de sa peur, mais il n’avait pas l’intention de lui céder un pouce de terrain. Il devina plus qu’il ne vit le geste d’Owen vers sa baguette et il leva la main en sa direction pour prévenir toute action intempestive :

— Mrs Andor, reprit-il d’une voix ferme, je veux simplement savoir ce qui est arrivé à Salomé.

Après avoir fait durer l’affrontement silencieux quelques secondes supplémentaires, la harpie se recula enfin sur sa chaise et répondit :

— Moi aussi.

*

Quand Harry et Owen sortirent du bar, ils marchèrent un moment dans la grand-rue d’un pas rapide, pour évacuer la tension.

— Charmante, ta nouvelle amie, finit par dire Owen. Je comprends que tu la rencontres dans un endroit discret. Ta femme risque de ne pas apprécier, si cela vient à sa connaissance.

— Par Merlin ! s’écria Harry. J’ai cru qu’elle allait me bouffer sur place.

— Tu n’es pas le seul. J’ai vu les autres clients commencer à parier, l’informa Owen. Mais si ça peut te consoler, tu n’as pas trop mal géré. J’ai rêvé ou, au moment où on est partis, elle t’a fait un clin d’œil ?

— T’as pas rêvé, fit sombrement Harry. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que cela signifie.

— Je pense que tu l’as favorablement impressionnée, proposa Owen.

— C’est bon, arrête avec ça ! s’agaça Harry.

— Je ne plaisante pas. Elle t’a testé, tu as passé l’épreuve avec succès, évalua son partenaire avec sérieux. Je pense qu’on a des chances qu’elle nous révèle ce qu’elle sait, si du moins elle sait quelque chose.

Owen laissa planer un silence avant de confesser :

— J’en suis le premier étonné, mais je la crois quand elle dit que ce n’est pas l’une d’entre elles.

— Tu lui fais confiance ? Plus qu’au vampire ?

— Oui. Ne me demande pas pourquoi.

— En fait, c’est toi qu’elle a séduit, ricana Harry.


	27. XXVII : La lettre de sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 21 et 22 octobre 2015

De retour au ministère, Harry et Owen repassèrent au QG des policiers.

— J’ai une piste pour expliquer ce qu’a vu votre gars, indiqua Harry à Watchover. Il paraît que quelqu’un achète aux harpies du fil d’acromentule.

— Pour quoi faire ? s’étonna le commandant Watchover.

— Mon contact ne savait pas. Je pense que c’est pour faire des recherches. Il semble payer correctement.

— Un chercheur ? Guilde des Artisans ?

— C’est la piste que je suivrais.

— Je vous la laisse ?

Harry hésita. Il lui suffisait d’appeler Ron par miroir pour que son ami se charge de poser des questions autour de lui. Mais il préféra décliner :

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit lié. Quelqu’un qui entre dans la forêt pour tuer un centaure n’a pas besoin d’aide pour récupérer des fils. A priori, c’est davantage dans votre périmètre que dans le mien.

— Entendu, je reprends l’affaire. Concernant le coup de sabot, désolé, rien pour l’instant.

— Merci d’avoir cherché. Je vais voir si mon équipe a eu plus de chance avec les apothicaires.

— Je l’espère pour vous. Votre rendez-vous avec votre harpie s’est bien passé ?

Owen laissa échapper un petit rire :

— Ça m’étonnerait que vos gars n’en entendent pas parler à la Tête de Sanglier aujourd’hui, commenta-t-il.

— Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? s’inquiéta Watchover.

— Rien de bien méchant, minimisa Harry en se demandant les proportions qu’allait prendre l’incident. Elle m’a juste fait passer un petit test.

*

Au QG des Aurors, Harry fonça sur Demelza qui tenait une conversation par miroir. Quand elle le vit, elle s’interrompit et secoua la tête en direction de son chef :

— Désolée, Harry, je n’ai rien de neuf. Les enquêtes sur les apothicaires et les blessures causées par les chevaux suivent leur cours. Althea a encore fait chou blanc, illustra-t-elle en montrant son miroir.

— Bon, continuez, fit Harry en tentant de cacher sa déception.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau :

— Le ministre te fait dire qu’il est disponible à n’importe quelle heure pour toi, lui annonça Pritchard sans prendre le temps de le saluer.

Harry soupira. Cela ressemblait bien à un ordre d’aller au rapport. Au moins, Kingsley comprenait que, quand on n’a rien trouvé, on avait autre chose à faire qu’à perdre son temps à le faire savoir à son supérieur.

— Eh bien, il ne va pas être déçu ! grogna-t-il en faisant demi-tour. Owen, je compte sur toi pour le rapport. Sois sobre, il va sans doute être lu par le ministre.

— Oui, chef !

— Et mollo sur Celeno, hein ! Ne te laisse pas emporter par ta prose. Manquerait plus qu’on provoque un incident diplomatique pour un regard de travers.

— Quoi ? s’étrangla Stanislas.

Harry les abandonna sans prendre la peine d’expliquer et prit l’escalier pour monter à l’étage supérieur. Mandy Brockehurst-Belby, la secrétaire du ministre, parut soulagée de le voir et bondit de sa chaise pour aller frapper au bureau de son patron. Elle dit simplement « Harry Potter » et s’effaça pour le laisser passer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

— Cher Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous ?

— Très bien, Monsieur le ministre, merci.

— Alors, cette enquête, elle avance bien ?

Harry fit un rapide récit des entretiens qu’il avait eus depuis la veille, se bornant à en résumer le contenu, sans donner de détails. Ackerley l’écouta attentivement et lui demanda :

— Quelle est votre impression ?

— Que les créatures vivant dans la Forêt interdite n’ont pas intérêt à s’attaquer aux centaures et appréciaient particulièrement cette centauresse. Comme vous vous en doutez, il est hors de question d’interroger les membres des tribus. Je ne peux donc me fier qu’à la parole de leurs chefs.

— De ce que vous m’avez dit, ils sont prêts à tout pour défendre leur clan, fit Adrian Ackerley d’une voix songeuse.

— Oui.

— Y compris mentir pour que les leurs n’aient pas à subir les conséquences de l’acte malheureux d’une brebis galeuse, continua le ministre.

— Il n’est pas improbable que, dans ce cas, ils abattent la brebis et fassent leur possible pour que cela ne filtre pas, admit Harry.

Ackerley hocha la tête.

— Pensez-vous déboucher sur une conclusion dans cette enquête, alors que vous ne pouvez pas perquisitionner chez nos principaux suspects ?

— J’en ai d’autres, rappela Harry. Les investigations continuent du côté de Pré-au-Lard. Par ailleurs, les harpies et les vampires se savent soupçonnés et, s’ils ont des indices qui pointent chez leurs voisins, il y a de bonnes chances qu’ils les fassent connaître pour prouver leur innocence.

— Espérons qu’ils ne créeront pas de fausses pistes contre les sorciers, s’inquiéta Adrian Ackerley.

— Nos progrès en détection et analyse de preuves sauront déjouer leurs ruses, assura Harry en espérant que ce soit vrai.

— Commandant, j’aimerais que vous ne preniez pas de décision qui pourrait être mal comprise sans m’en parler avant, dit le ministre d’une voix pressante. Nous pouvons réfléchir ensemble à la meilleure solution.

— J’y songerai. À bientôt, Monsieur le ministre, fit Harry en prenant congé.

Il sortit du bureau et fut accueilli dans l’antichambre par le sourire compatissant de Mandy. Il le lui rendit vaillamment et redescendit dans son département.

Owen était assis à sa table, les bras croisés, dictant son rapport à son stylo-plume qui s’activait sur son papier. Harry s’approcha et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il fut satisfait de ce qu’il y lut et rejoignit Pritchard.

— Rien d’urgent à signer ? demanda-t-il.

— Une ou deux notes, mais ça peut attendre si tu es pressé.

— J’ai surtout besoin de m’asseoir et de réfléchir.

— Quel est le problème ?

— Oh, rien. Une scène de crime totalement piétinée. Des témoins potentiels que je ne peux pas interroger. Un ministre qui ne tient pas vraiment à ce que je trouve le coupable et qui veut me dire comment m’y prendre. La possibilité de relancer une guerre raciale si je fais un faux pas.

— Faut-il absolument que tu résolves cette enquête ? s’enquit Pritchard avec un air prudent.

— Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre aussi ! Quand j’étais jeune, Firenze m’a sauvé la vie. Il s’est battu à la bataille de Poudlard de notre côté et a été blessé. Je lui dois la vérité sur la mort de sa fille !

— Très bien. Alors, quelles sont tes pistes, quelles enquêtes mènes-tu ?

Harry raconta tout à Pritchard, avec le maximum de détails, cette fois-ci. Il savait que son adjoint avait lu les premiers rapports, qu’il devait suivre ce que faisait Demelza, et que le but du récit était de vérifier que rien n’avait été laissé de côté. Il était en train de terminer quand un employé de la volière du ministère vint frapper à leur porte.

— Une lettre pour vous, Commandant Potter.

Harry tendit la main et récupéra une enveloppe de grand format qui semblait contenir plusieurs feuillets. Il remercia le coursier et la décacheta. C’était le rapport de Williamson.

_Cher Commandant Potter,_

_J’ai mené des interrogatoires sur tous les habitants de Poudlard, dans le but de déterminer :_

  1. _a) si quelqu’un est entré dans la Forêt interdite dans les deux heures précédant le crime ;_
  2. _b) si une personne est sortie de la Forêt interdite dans les deux heures suivant le crime ;_
  3. _c) si tout humain ou créature demeurant à Poudlard et de plus de 16 ans avait un alibi durant la période nécessaire pour commettre le crime (absence d’une durée d’une heure, entre 15 h et 18 h 30 pour un crime estimé entre 16 h et 17 h 30) ;_
  4. _d) si une personne étrangère à l’école avait été vue dans l’enceinte de Poudlard la veille, le jour ou le lendemain du meurtre (avant votre arrivée)._



_Le c) a été le plus facile à déterminer. Tous les élèves, excepté trois, étaient en classe durant ce laps de temps et pouvaient témoigner de la présence de leur professeur (dont moi-même). Les trois élèves absents étaient à l’infirmerie, sous la surveillance de Madame Pomfresh qui a discuté ou donné des médicaments à deux d’entre eux. Elle n’a pas dérangé le troisième qui dormait, mais il n’était pas en état de sortir de l’infirmerie, encore moins d’aller dans la Forêt._

_Le professeur Lecreuset, qui enseigne les potions, n’avait pas cours et est passé aux cuisines chercher un citron dont il avait besoin pour une préparation qu’il destinait à l’infirmerie. La professeure Chourave a rangé les serres après son dernier cours, ce qui est corroboré par le professeur Hagrid qui est venu lui demander un conseil pour son potager, et ils ont discuté un moment._

_Madame Darnapan et le professeur Brocklehurst ont travaillé ensemble dans le bureau du directeur jusqu’à 17 h, puis Madame Darnapan est allée en inspection dans les dortoirs pour vérifier que le ménage avait été bien fait par les elfes pendant la journée. Plusieurs tableaux en témoignent. Le professeur Brocklehurst n’a pas quitté son bureau aux dires des gargouilles qui en gardent la porte._

_Pour déterminer le d), j’ai personnellement interrogé tout humain, créature, fantôme, portrait, statue, armure pouvant parler. Aucun d’entre eux ne m’a signalé avoir vu une personne étrangère à Poudlard durant la période sur laquelle portait mon investigation. J’en conclus qu’il est fort improbable qu’une personne non résidente à Poudlard y ait mis les pieds ce jour-là._

_Concernant le a) et b) : de nombreux témoins ont pu garantir que personne n’était entré ou sorti de la Forêt interdite sur des laps de temps assez courts : élèves près d’une fenêtre donnant de ce côté du parc, la professeure Chourave et ses élèves dans les serres, le professeur Hagrid dans le parc, des elfes vaquant à diverses occupations. Ils n’ont vu personne s’approcher de la Forêt._

_En mettant bout à bout toutes ces périodes, je suis arrivé à la conclusion que les abords de la Forêt interdite ont été surveillés de 15 h à 16 h 15, de 16 h 50 à 17 h 20 et de 17 h 35 à 17 h 45, de 18 h 10 à 18 h 30. Cela laisse 1 h 35 sans surveillance._

_Cependant, compte tenu des points c) et d), la probabilité que le meurtrier soit entré ou sorti de la Forêt par Poudlard est très faible._

_Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous apporter davantage de certitude._

_Votre dévoué,_

_Josef Williamson_

_Pièces jointes :_

  * _liste des êtres vivants présents à Poudlard du 17 au 19 octobre_
  * _liste des personnes interrogées_
  * _liste des elfes interrogés_
  * _liste des fantômes interrogés_
  * _liste des objets magiques interrogés_
  * _procès-verbaux d’interrogatoire_
  * _plan des lieux avec indication de la localisation des témoins des points a) et b)_



— Eh bien, conclut Harry en feuilletant les annexes, ça, c’est ce que j’appelle un rapport complet. J’ai bien envie de l’afficher au mur pour montrer à nos Aurors ce que j’attends d’eux.

— Je peux t’en trouver d’autres, fit remarquer Stanislas. Josef a toujours enquêté comme ça. Il n’aurait eu aucun mal avec ta réforme de la preuve, lui.

— Mais pourquoi diable l’avez-vous laissé partir ? s’étonna Harry. Il aurait pu rendre de grands services ici, même sans aller sur le terrain.

— C’était son choix, justifia Pritchard.

Alors que Harry allait répondre, son adjoint ajouta :

— Enfin, pas seulement. Il y avait le contexte, aussi. On sortait de la guerre, et savoir se battre était plus important que de remplir des papiers et enquêter. Ça n’a commencé à se calmer que l’année de ton arrivée, après qu’on ait coincé tous les Mangemorts en fuite. Ce n’était pas un temps où on pouvait garder un Auror à qui il manquait un bras, tout simplement.

— Quel dommage, jugea Harry.

— Oui, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Ça fait quinze ans qu’il enseigne, maintenant. Il fait un travail utile, là-bas.

— D’accord. En attendant, je pense qu’on peut déduire de ce document que le meurtrier est entré et sorti par Pré-au-Lard et non par Poudlard.

— Ou n’est ni entré ni sorti, le reprit Stanislas.

Pour toute réponse, Harry soupira. Que ce soit un habitant de la Forêt ou un sorcier, il ne voyait pas comment le coincer.

— Bon, je pense que je vais faire une pause cet après-midi. On a interrogé tous les témoins potentiels, récupéré tous les indices possibles, alerté tous ceux qui pourraient nous signaler des éléments intéressants. Il faut attendre de voir si quelque chose en sort.

— Tout à fait, confirma Stanislas. Mets ton enquête en pause jusqu’à demain, le temps que tout cela se décante.

— J’aimerais bien, mais je te rappelle que j’ai un ministre qui exige un compte-rendu deux fois par jour.

— Tu es capable de résister à cette pression. Tu es le commandant des Aurors, c’est toi qui mènes les enquêtes, pas lui.

Harry en convint et alla voir la petite équipe qui travaillait sur le meurtre de Salomé. Il dit à Owen, Demelza et Althea de terminer de mettre le dossier en forme, puis de repasser aux autres affaires qu’ils traitaient en parallèle. Ils avaient toujours des surveillances en cours, ainsi que le suivi de dossiers pour lesquels ils attendaient le retour d’autres services. Quant à lui, il se concentra sur les plannings de la semaine suivante et sur l’analyse des décisions de justice qui étaient intervenues sur les dossiers préalablement transmis au département de la Justice magique.

L’après-midi était bien entamé quand l’employé de la volière du ministère revint.

— Un autre courrier pour vous, Commandant Potter. Enfin, je crois.

Quand Harry eut l’objet en main, il comprit la remarque de l’employé. Ce n’était ni du papier, ni du parchemin, plutôt une sorte de toile, sur laquelle son nom était marqué à l’encre marron. Sous l’œil intéressé de son adjoint, il la déplia et déchiffra le message inscrit sur la face interne :

_la pist du san va a la méson aprai le moulain prais de la siterne avèque trois cheminé – Celeno_

— Ça m’a tout l’air de venir de ton amie la harpie, analysa Pritchard.

— Ouais. Elle a suivi la piste avec son flair, et cela l’a amenée quelque part. Où est notre carte de Pré-au-Lard ?

Pendant que Stanislas la dépliait sur la table, Harry alla faire signe à Owen pour qu’il vienne les rejoindre. Le laissant prendre connaissance de la lettre, il tenta de situer le moulin et la citerne sur le plan.

— Dis, ce n’est pas du sang ? questionna Owen.

— Quoi ? Où ? sursauta Harry qui avait localisé les repères et déterminait quelles maisons se trouvaient à proximité.

— L’encre. On peut demander à Althea de nous vérifier ça, mais j’en suis presque certain. Ta copine t’écrit une lettre de sang. Ce n’est plus de la passion, c’est de la rage !

— Ne vous emballez pas trop, temporisa Pritchard. Elle peut chercher à vous envoyer sur une fausse piste pour détourner les soupçons d’une des siennes.

— C’est vrai, mais comme les indices que nous avons vont également dans ce sens, nous ne pouvons pas rejeter complètement ce témoignage, soutint Harry.

— Et puis, c’est notre seule piste concrète, fit prosaïquement Owen. On n’a rien d’autre à suivre.

— Je suis d’accord, convint Stanislas, mais le ministre ne verra pas d’un bon œil que vous accusiez un sorcier sur le seul témoignage d’une créature. Les juges non plus. Alors, ne faites rien sans assurer vos arrières. Enquêtez sur vos suspects avant de débarquer chez eux. Tentez de trouver d’autres preuves qui confortent vos soupçons.

— Tu as raison, convint Harry. Il y a deux maisons qui correspondent à la description sur le plan. Owen, tu fais un saut à Pré-au-Lard et tu trouves celle qui a trois cheminées. Sois discret. Nous, on va préparer les requêtes pour que le service des Cheminettes nous donne la destination des dernières communications de nos suspects.

Owen revint bientôt. Ils déterminèrent que la maison désignée par Celeno était au nom de Sherlock Elphick. Owen fila au bureau de la police magique pour demander s’ils n’avaient rien sur ce sorcier pendant que Demelza portait la requête en renseignements auprès du service des Cheminettes.

Owen les rejoignit avec un grand sourire et un gros dossier.

— Trois frères habitent dans cette maison et leur sœur dans celle d’à côté avec son mari, reporta-t-il. Ils sont bien connus de nos amis policiers. Ils louent leurs bras pour les travaux agricoles dans les exploitations du coin et arrondissent leurs fins de mois avec divers petits trafics. Tout est là !

— Appelle Althea, ordonna Harry à Demelza qui revenait. On va étudier tout ça. Stan, tu crois que je peux faire surveiller leur maison par des policiers ? Ce serait bête de rater un indice s’ils bougent avant qu’on ait pris une décision.

— Pourquoi pas ? répondit Pritchard. Ne dis pas à Watchover que tu tiens tes renseignements d’une harpie, c’est tout.

Deux heures plus tard, ils savaient tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur les frères Elphick. Ils s’appelaient Sherlock, Elvendork et Burdock. Ils étaient querelleurs (cinq arrestations pour bagarre dans un bar), buvaient pas mal (trois amendes pour ivresse sur la voie publique) et étaient assez mal vus de leurs voisins (plusieurs plaintes avaient été portées contre eux pour tapage nocturne). Ils avaient été interrogés et jugés plusieurs fois pour marché noir et malfaçon, mais avaient toujours réussi à s’en tirer, faute de preuves substantielles contre eux.

Pendant que Harry et Demelza continuaient à éplucher les procès-verbaux, Owen et Althea allèrent faire une tournée des apothicaires et se renseigner auprès de Ste-Mangouste avec la photo de leurs suspects, trouvée dans le dossier des policiers. Ils revinrent bredouilles.

— Personne ne les a vus ces trois derniers jours, résuma Owen. Ils ne sont pas allés se faire soigner et n’ont pas tenté de revendre de produits, du moins au marché officiel.

— Tout le monde doit maintenant savoir qu’on enquête dans le coin, remarqua Harry. S’ils refilent quoi que ce soit, ce sera au marché noir. Watchover vient de m’envoyer une note pour me dire qu’il est sur le coup.

— Bien. Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Owen.

Harry avait bien envie de faire une perquisition chez les Elphick avant que la piste ne refroidisse, mais il savait que cela se passerait mal s’il ne trouvait rien. N’avait-il pas plutôt intérêt à leur laisser le temps de faire une erreur ?

— Tiens, la sœur qui habite à côté, Bellock Elphick, épouse Oddpick, est infirmière, nota Demelza qui étudiait une vieille affaire. Elle a été interrogée comme témoin, il y a quelques années de ça, et elle l’indique dans les questions préliminaires. Si l’un d’eux a été blessé, elle a pu lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

— Génial, maugréa Harry.

Il était désormais dix-huit heures, et le soir était tombé.

— On ne va rien faire aujourd’hui, finit-il par décider. Je vais demander une surveillance de nuit, et on refait le point demain matin.

— On vient tôt ? s’enquit Owen.

— Oui, au cas où. Pas toi, Demelza. T’en fais pas, tu te rattraperas plus tard, tenta-t-il de la consoler en voyant la moue de déception de sa collègue enceinte.

Harry alla faire une brève visite au ministre pour lui rendre compte de l’avancée de l’enquête. Il lui apprit qu’ils avaient une piste, mais trop ténue pour agir. Il refusa d’en dire plus et décida de regagner ses foyers, écœuré par l’enlisement de ses investigations.

Ce soir-là, Ginny était rentrée tôt, et les enfants étaient propres et prêts à manger quand il arriva. Ce n’est que lorsque James, Albus et Lily furent couchés que les deux adultes purent sérieusement parler.

— Tu sembles préoccupé ce soir, fit remarquer Ginny quand ils redescendirent au salon. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Mhum, pour le petit-déjeuner j’ai failli me faire boulotter par une harpie ; vers midi, notre ministre m’a fait comprendre qu’il n’aimait pas la direction que prenait mon enquête ; dans l’après-midi, je n’avais plus aucune piste à suivre ; et ce soir, j’ai reçu une dénonciation que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir exploiter.

Il lui raconta les détails de ses aventures puis il conclut :

— Et je ne sais toujours pas si je fais une perquisition demain ou s’il vaut mieux laisser filer pour avoir davantage d’informations ou un flagrant délit.

— Si tu n’avais pas la pression du ministre, qu’est-ce que tu ferais ? interrogea Ginny.

— J’irai voir chez les Elphick. Si c’est eux, il est certain qu’on trouvera des indices. Des traces de sang de centaure, l’arme du crime, quelque chose. Et s’il n’y a rien, cela ferme la piste. Mais cela peut aussi causer une crise politique. Le MQT va encore prétendre que l’on fait le jeu des créatures et qu’on préfère accuser injustement un sorcier plutôt que de chercher le criminel là où il se trouve, à savoir dans la Forêt interdite. Et comme je ne peux pas vraiment y enquêter, je ne pourrais pas leur donner tort.

— Tu ne t’es jamais vraiment préoccupé de ce que la presse dit de toi, rappela Ginny. Si tu penses qu’il faut aller voir, fais-le, c’est tout. Le reste, c’est le travail d’Ackerley. Il l’a voulu son poste de ministre de la Magie, qu’il se débrouille avec la politique. Toi, fais ton boulot d’Auror, tu l’as toujours fait à la perfection.

Harry contempla Ginny en souriant. Il n’était pas certain qu’elle ait pris le temps d’apprécier les enjeux politiques, mais son vote de confiance le réconfortait.

*

Il était sept heures du matin quand Harry retrouva au QG la petite équipe à qui il avait donné des instructions par miroir une demi-heure auparavant. Il avait évalué que six Aurors, renforcés par le policier de garde, devaient suffire pour arrêter les trois frères et surveiller leurs arrières — il se méfiait de la sœur et son mari dans la maison voisine.

— C’est Owen qui amènera Althea et Michael. Vicky et Vince, vous viendrez avec moi, exposa-t-il en montrant sa partie de portoloin lié tandis que Owen faisait voir la sienne. C’est cette maison que nous devons encercler, ajouta-t-il en la désignant sur le plan de Pré-au-Lard. Il y a trois hommes dedans. Ce ne sont pas des mages noirs, mais pas des tendres non plus. On les immobilise et on perquisitionne. On cherche des traces de sang, la preuve qu’ils ont été blessés et peut-être des potions bizarres. On demandera au policier d’empêcher ceux qui habitent la maison d’à côté d’intervenir.

Harry prit son miroir et appela Watchover. Celui-ci répondit d’une voix alerte, sans permettre d’image. Il n’était sans doute pas encore habillé. Il comprit rapidement de quoi il était question et assura que d’ici trente secondes, l’agente Patientia Whisp les attendrait et se mettrait sous leurs ordres.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous sur place. Ils commençaient à se déployer pour poser un anti-transplanage quand un chien se mit à aboyer furieusement. Harry se maudit de n’avoir pas pensé à vérifier la présence d’un gardien, mais il n’était plus temps de tergiverser : un volet s’entrebâilla, et un éclair jaune fusa.

— Bureau des Aurors, cria-t-il pendant que ses collègues se dépêchaient de terminer le sortilège en cours. Lâchez vos baguettes et sortez les mains sur la tête.

Pour toute réponse, un nouveau sort fusa dans sa direction.

— On y va ! indiqua-t-il à sa troupe en faisant signe à Owen de le suivre.

Pliés en deux, ils s’élancèrent vers la maison, couverts par leurs camarades. Arrivé à la porte, Harry la fit exploser d’un sortilège et bondit dans l’habitation. Il allait lancer un _Stupéfix_ circulaire, quand un _Expelliarmus_ lui fit sauter sa baguette des mains. Il s’était trop avancé, laissant derrière lui Owen, dont le rôle était de le couvrir avec un sort de Bouclier.

Il plongea à terre et roula sur le côté, à la fois pour se protéger et pour laisser le champ libre à ses collègues. Owen réagit à la perfection en battant rapidement en retraite, avant de repartir à l’attaque en duo avec Vince Oldrige qui avait pris la place de Harry. Ils réussirent parfaitement leur coup et, après quelques échanges de tirs, deux des frères se trouvèrent hors de combat. Le troisième cependant avait gagné la fenêtre et s’était glissé à l’extérieur.

Harry n’eut pas le temps de s’en préoccuper : le chien, qui n’avait toujours pas été immobilisé, fonçait vers lui les crocs dénudés. Harry prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, en l’occurrence une chaussure, et la lança de toutes ses forces sur l’animal. Des années de Quidditch lui avaient appris à tirer fort et juste. Il toucha le chien en plein sur la truffe, ce qui le ralentit suffisamment pour que Oldrige le stupéfixe. À l’extérieur, le fuyard se fit faucher d’un sort par Althea qui gardait la fenêtre.

Tout à coup, ce fut terminé. Michael Corner et Vicky Frobisher vérifièrent magiquement qu’il n’y avait personne d’autre dans la maison. Ils entreprirent de faire un tour rapide dans les pièces voisines, pendant qu’Owen rejoignait Harry pour l’aider à se relever.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas. Se jeter à terre pour permettre la suite des opérations était un geste qu’il avait répété, semaine après semaine le samedi à l’entraînement, et qu’il avait fait sans réfléchir. Arrêter le chien d’un projectile avait été un réflexe, sans pensée consciente de sa part. Du moment où il avait senti sa baguette quitter ses doigts, il n’avait eu qu’une seule obsession : la récupérer.

Les années avaient passé, mais Harry n’avait pas oublié ce qu’il avait compris pendant la guerre et expliqué à Voldemort lors de leur dernier duel. Le possesseur de la baguette de l’Aîné perdait son emprise sur elle s’il se faisait désarmer, quelles que soient les circonstances. Ce pouvoir était ainsi passé de Dumbledore à Drago Malefoy, au sommet de la tour d’astronomie, puis de Drago à Harry, lors de sa fuite du Manoir Malefoy. À cet instant précis, un minable trafiquant, meurtrier présumé de centaure, en désarmant le commandant des Aurors venu l’arrêter, était devenu le maître de la baguette la plus puissante d’Angleterre. Harry ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation perdurer.

Il chercha sa baguette des yeux et la repéra près d’un des hommes à terre, en vêtement de nuit. Il était encore figé dans la position grotesque où l’avait surpris le sort d’immobilisation et surveillé avec attention par Oldrige.

— Donne-moi ta baguette, ordonna Harry à Owen.

Son ami eut une seconde d’hésitation avant de la tendre lentement d’un geste incertain. Harry la lui arracha presque des mains puis la dirigea vers son voleur dont les yeux s’écarquillèrent d’effroi. Le commandant des Aurors lança le sort de Désarmement en y mettant toute sa volonté. Sa victime fut violemment rejetée en arrière, rudement clouée au mur le plus proche, tandis que deux baguettes fonçaient vers Harry. Le Survivant rattrapa la sienne de la main gauche, laissant passer celle du frère Elphick au-dessus de son épaule et retomber à terre derrière lui.

Harry rendit son bien à Owen. Ignorant les regards interloqués de ses subordonnés et les halètements de l’homme qu’il avait malmené et qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, il ordonna sèchement :

— Perquisition.

Il y eut un instant de latence, avant qu’Althea Synthol ne brise la tension en franchissant la porte avec son prisonnier, tandis que Michael et Vicky revenaient de la pièce attenante. Owen et Oldrige parurent se réveiller et, tous les Aurors enchaînèrent les gestes habituels : entrave des suspects, premières questions, fouille de la maison. Vicky trouva rapidement des linges couverts d’une substance qu’Althea identifia comme un emplâtre pour soigner les contusions. Dans ce qui avait été une cuisine, mais qui ressemblait davantage à un laboratoire de potions, ils trouvèrent deux chaudrons remplis d’un liquide violet, en train de mijoter.

— Tu peux déterminer s’il y a du sang de centaure dedans ? demanda Harry à Althea.

— Pas comme ça, Commandant. Donne-moi une heure et mon matériel.

— C’est bon, affirma Owen, qui tenait un parchemin sale à la main.

Il le tendit à Harry qui le parcourut rapidement : c’était une recette de potion, apparemment très compliquée, où le sang de centaure figurait dans les ingrédients.

— On les embarque ! décida-t-il. Et on continue à fouiller : je veux tout ce qui montre que l’un d’eux a été blessé, ce qui a trait à du sang de centaure et qu’on récupère l’arme du crime.

En sortant, il vit que l’agente Whisp tenait en respect un couple en vêtements de nuit sur le seuil de leur maison — la sœur et le beau-frère. Harry les désigna :

— Laissez-les s’habiller et amenez-les en tant que témoins au ministère. Fouillez chez eux aussi. Et faites une empreinte des derniers sorts de leurs baguettes.

En regardant autour de lui, Harry constata que des habitants de Pré-au-Lard les observaient de loin, sans doute en pyjama sous leurs capes.

Un quart d’heure plus tard, ils entreprirent d’escorter les prisonniers. Une fois au ministère, alors qu’ils attendaient l’ascenseur sous le regard des fonctionnaires les plus matinaux, Harry fit le point sur tous ses manquements des dernières heures : arrestation déclenchée dans le plus grand secret pour qu’Ackerley ne puisse interférer, intervention mal préparée (ils auraient dû savoir qu’il y avait un chien), opération loin d’être aussi discrète que prévu. Sans compter qu’il avait fait une erreur tactique en s’avançant trop vite, se mettant bêtement en danger. Cela n’avait pas été sans conséquence : il avait un instant perdu le contrôle de la baguette dont il avait la garde et avait agi de manière troublante devant deux de ses subordonnés.

Oldrige, qui convoyait les prisonniers avec Michael et lui, lui lançait justement des coups d’œil en dessous. Les frères Elphick avaient un regard dur qui ne laissait pas présager un interrogatoire constructif. Ils avaient cependant assez de preuves contre eux, tenta de se rassurer Harry. Si la potion qu’ils concoctaient contenait du sang de centaure, cela suffirait largement. Et ils allaient forcément retrouver l’arme. Sinon, Celeno aurait repéré une piste s’éloignant de la maison.

Harry inspira fortement, alors que l’ascenseur arrivait. Il se sentait ébranlé par les évènements. Par cette enquête minée qui l’amenait à faire des erreurs et, surtout, par l’incident de la baguette. Il réalisa que Voldemort avait beau être mort depuis plus de quinze ans, tout n’était pas terminé. Il demeurait le Survivant, avec des tâches qui lui étaient dévolues et qu’il ne pouvait pas déléguer.

C’est avec l’impression de porter le monde sur les épaules que Harry se dirigea vers le QG, laissant ses collègues s’occuper des procédures d’enregistrement des prisonniers. Il avait à peine franchi la porte que Pritchard lui tomba dessus :

— J’allais t’appeler. Le ministre demande que tu te rendes au plus vite à son bureau, lui annonça-t-il d’une voix tendue.

 _Les nouvelles vont vite_ , songea Harry en faisant immédiatement demi-tour pour reprendre l’ascenseur. Il était agacé contre Ackerley qui prétendait lui dire comment faire son travail, qui ne se souciait pas de la victime ni de savoir le criminel sous les verrous, et qui souhaitait seulement que tout se passe sans faire de vagues.

C’est amplement remonté qu’il arriva dans le bureau ministériel. En le voyant, Mandy ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne la laissa pas le temps d’articuler un mot :

— Je sais, ne te dérange pas, je connais le chemin.

Il entra sans frapper chez Ackerley et referma la porte derrière lui sans douceur.

— Vous vouliez me parler, Monsieur le ministre ? s’obligea-t-il à demander poliment.

Adrian Ackerley le jaugea du regard et eut un geste d’apaisement :

— Oh, je n’étais pas si pressé, assura-t-il. Prenez le temps de vous asseoir, Commandant Potter.

— Désolé, mais j’ai beaucoup de travail. On m’attend.

— Je ne vais pas vous retarder bien longtemps, alors. Mais, vous devez comprendre que les relations avec les autres peuples sont de mon ressort. Nous ne pouvons pas admettre que vous vous fassiez agresser par des harpies dans un pub. Vous auriez dû m’en référer hier. Maintenant, il est presque trop tard pour agir sans avoir l’air faibles et ridicules. Il est hors de question de laisser passer cet acte impuni et…

— Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je n’ai pas du tout été agressé !

— J’ai plusieurs témoignages concordants en ce sens et…

— Nous avons eu des mots, c’est vrai, mais j’avais fait exprès de provoquer la harpie pour voir ce qu’elle me dirait. Si vous arrêtez tous ceux qui m’ont envoyé paître en interrogatoire, Azkaban ne va pas y suffire.

— Elle vous a pratiquement mordu, protesta Ackerley.

— Je ne me suis à aucun moment senti en danger, martela Harry. J’avais un collègue avec moi, prêt à intervenir, et je lui ai fait signe de ne pas le faire.

— Commandant, vous rendez-vous compte de l’impression que cela a donné ? Tout le monde a vu cette créature vous menacer. Vous ne réalisez pas l’image désastreuse que cela représente ?

— Une image désastreuse ? répéta Harry n’en croyant pas ses oreilles. Je vais vous dire, moi, ce qu’est une image désastreuse ! Une jeune centauresse égorgée, ce n’est pas une belle image, loin de là. Un chaudron rempli de son sang, ça, c’est non seulement désastreux, mais en plus carrément écœurant !

— Nous ne travaillons pas sur les mêmes problématiques, tenta Ackerley.

— Je suis content de vous l’entendre dire. Moi, j’ai une enquête en cours et je vous interdis de vous attaquer à mes témoins ou d’interférer de quelque manière que ce soit.

— Vous n’avez rien à m’interdire, Commandant, signifia Ackerley, glacial.

— Et sachez que j’ai arrêté des sorciers ce matin même, sur la dénonciation d’une harpie, continua Harry sur sa lancée. Grâce aux très précieuses informations qu’elle m’a transmises suite à notre discussion d’hier.

— Vous n’avez aucune notion de ce que vous faites ! affirma Ackerley.

— Il se trouve que ce n’est pas la première fois que je collabore avec une créature, et que cela m’a toujours réussi, revendiqua Harry. Je sais que vous préféreriez que je ferme les yeux sur les fautes des sorciers, mais je me refuse à laisser un crime impuni.

— Commandant, vous êtes parti avec la conviction que c’était un sorcier qui avait fait le coup, et n’avez enquêté que dans ce sens, l’accusa Ackerley. Vous êtes en train de vous faire manipuler par ces créatures que vous aimez tant.

Harry décida qu’il était temps de mettre fin à l’entretien.

— Votre prédécesseur a eu la bonne idée de faire voter des lois qui garantissent les droits de la défense, rappela-t-il. Alors on verra bien si mes suspects arrivent à réfuter les preuves que j’ai contre eux.

Il rouvrit la porte et sortit, sans attendre la réponse du ministre.


	28. XXVIII : Un soutien sans faille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 22 octobre 2015

En sortant de chez le ministre, Harry préféra prendre l’escalier, trop énervé pour attendre l’ascenseur. Tout en dévalant les marches, il ouvrit son miroir et appela Owen :

— Où en es-tu ?

— Althea vient de partir avec plein d’échantillons à étudier. Je l’ai un peu gardée ici parce que j’avais besoin de savoir si on pouvait arrêter le feu sous les chaudrons sans tout faire exploser.

— Vous avez l’arme du crime ?

— Non, pas encore.

— Il nous la faut absolument, martela Harry. Avec les empreintes du salaud qui a fait ça. C’est un point essentiel.

— Je doute qu’elle soit dans cette maison, répondit Owen d’un ton soucieux. On a déjà pratiquement tout retourné.

— Il est possible qu’il s’en soit débarrassé en chemin. Peu de chance que ce soit dans la forêt, Celeno l’aurait senti. Pas loin de la maison, à mon avis, un endroit où elle n’a pas trop pu aller fouiner.

— Je vais faire mon possible.

— Tu comprends pourquoi je te demande ça ? insista Harry.

— Oui, tu veux un dossier qui nous permette de soutenir une accusation sans aveux et avec des juges qui préféreraient acquitter nos inculpés.

— Exactement. Je te laisse travailler.

Harry referma son miroir alors qu’il atteignait son étage. Demelza était justement en train de sortir de l’ascenseur, pour se rendre au QG des Aurors.

— Ah, tu tombes bien, lui dit Harry en lui emboîtant le pas. On a arrêté les frères Elphick, avec leur sœur et beau-frère, les deux derniers à titre de témoin. Pourrais-tu piloter les interrogatoires ? N’hésite pas à prendre les meilleurs à ce jeu dans d’autres équipes, on n’a rien d’urgent en cours. Et euh... bon, j’arrête de te mettre la pression, tu connais le dossier, tu connais les enjeux, fais au mieux.

— Oui, Commandant, répondit-elle, le visage grave.

À ce moment, Althea arriva à son tour, une besace en bandoulière, contenant sans doute ses éléments à analyser. Harry s’interdit d’aller lui parler. Il n’avait rien de constructif à lui dire, et elle n’avait pas besoin qu’il lui communique son stress. Il jeta un regard vers son bureau, mais l’idée d’affronter son adjoint ne l’emballa pas. Il tourna les talons et sortit du QG pour se rendre, quelques portes plus loin sur le même palier, au département de la Justice magique.

*

Hermione était déjà au travail quand Harry déboula dans son bureau.

— Tu peux jeter une bulle de silence ? demanda-t-il en s’effondrant sur un des fauteuils prévus pour les visiteurs.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle sans s’émouvoir avant de poser son stylo et de s’exécuter. Tu as un problème, Harry ?

Il lui déballa tout, les difficultés de son enquête, sa dispute avec le ministre et, surtout, le contrôle momentanément perdu sur sa baguette.

— J’ai fait ce qu’il fallait ? lui demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet à l’idée de s’être fourvoyé.

— Oui, Harry, tout à fait. À moins de t’être trompé de bonhomme, tu es toujours le maître de la baguette de l’Aîné.

Harry se remémora la scène, et affirma :

— Je n’ai pas pu faire erreur, ils étaient à des endroits opposés dans la pièce.

— Tout va bien alors, lui assura-t-elle d’une voix apaisante.

— Je vais avoir du mal à expliquer ça à ceux qui m’ont vu faire, continua Harry. Je n’y suis pas allée de main morte, alors qu’il était déjà sous _Stupéfix_. C’était à la limite de la maltraitance.

— Ce n’est pas l’idéal, mais tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, lénifia-t-elle.

— Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, de toute manière. Je suppose qu’il va falloir faire avec.

Les yeux d’Hermione exprimaient toute sa compréhension :

— Tu as déjeuné ce matin ?

— Juste un café. Je suis parti tôt et je n’ai pas voulu réveiller les elfes.

— Eh bien, il est temps d’y remédier.

Elle prit sa baguette et, quelques instants plus tard, des œufs au plat avec du bacon et une théière apparaissaient devant Harry.

— Tu as toujours ça en réserve ? s’étonna-t-il.

— Moi, non. Mais tu connais Ron. Il a besoin de savoir qu’il a la possibilité de faire venir un repas de la maison. Tiens, en parlant de lui…

Elle prit son miroir et lança un appel. Son mari apparut bientôt :

— Ça va, ma chérie ?

— On a un ami qui a eu un mauvais début de matinée, expliqua-t-elle en tournant le miroir pour que les deux hommes se retrouvent face à face.

— Merci pour le déjeuner, lança Harry en levant une fourchette dégoulinante de jaune d’œuf.

Ron considéra son ami en train de s’empiffrer d’un air chagrin avant de demander :

— Harry, tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi c’est ma femme que tu vas voir quand tu as besoin de te faire remonter le moral ? Tu sais qu’elle est capable de te convaincre que si tu éternues au mauvais moment, le monde pourrait s’écrouler ! Et puis, tu n’as pas une femme à toi ?

Harry considéra l’argument :

— Quand on est commandant des Aurors, ça fait plus sérieux de demander conseil à une amie qui travaille à la Justice magique plutôt que d’aller pleurer dans les robes de son épouse, répliqua-t-il.

— Sans doute, convint Ron, mais ne va pas lui demander conseil trop souvent, hein ! Elle a déjà fait la Une de _Sorcière-Hebdo_ , ça nous suffit.

— Hermione, il n’a pas tort. Va falloir être raisonnables, et nous contenter d’une rencontre juridique par semaine à l’avenir.

— Merci, Harry, je savais que je pouvais compter sur ta délicatesse ! décréta le mari avec conviction.

Puis Ron se pencha comme s’il tentait de voir au-delà de ce que permettait le bord de son miroir et s’enquit :

— Elle fait quelle tête, là, maintenant ?

— Ses yeux disent « Non, mais vraiment ! », mais elle a du mal à cacher qu’on l’amuse, estima Harry.

Ils rirent tous les trois puis Ron demanda :

— Je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?

L’Auror reprit son sérieux :

— Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci. Ah, au fait, j’ai eu quelques mots avec Ackerley ce matin, alors, si tu as quelque chose à demander au ministère pour ta guilde, attends quelques jours.

— C’est vrai ? Bah, ça me fait plaisir que tu lui sois rentré dans le lard, Harry. Celui-là, je l’ai toujours trouvé trop charmant pour être honnête.

*

Ragaillardi par le soutien sans faille de ses meilleurs amis, Harry retourna dans ses quartiers. Dans son bureau, l’air sombre, Pritchard contemplait un papier posé sur sa table de travail.

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais toutes les demandes de matériel et de fournitures pour le trimestre prochain viennent de nous être retournées avec la mention _Refusé_ , lui apprit Stanislas d’un ton froid.

— Ah, le ministre me rappelle quelles sont ses prérogatives, analysa Harry. Ne t’en fais pas, on va se débrouiller le temps que ça passe.

— Tu es de bien bonne humeur, remarqua son adjoint avec acidité. Ta virée matinale, peut-être ?

Harry récupéra son siège et l’amena près de celui de Pritchard pour donner à leur conversation un tour plus familier.

— Je comprends que tu n’apprécies pas que j’aie mené cette arrestation derrière ton dos, reconnut-il, mais ce n’était pas à ton encontre. J’ai vraiment hésité et j’ai failli renoncer. Mais tout mon instinct me poussait à agir, et j’ai appris à faire confiance à mon intuition. Je me suis décidé tôt ce matin, et je savais que le ministre serait contre. Alors j’ai préféré agir discrètement. Je n’ai prévenu que ceux qui étaient directement concernés, juste une demi-heure avant qu’on se retrouve ici. Je n’ai fait une exception que pour Watchover, parce que j’avais besoin de joindre son agent sur place pour qu’il ne nous tire pas dessus à notre arrivée, et que je n’avais aucun autre moyen que de passer par son chef. Je pensais t’appeler après les arrestations, mais ça ne s’est pas déroulé comme prévu, et ça m’est sorti de la tête. Ensuite, tu m’as envoyé chez le ministre, et je pensais que c’était pour ça et que tu étais au courant.

— Pourquoi t’appelait-il, alors ?

— À cause de ma prise de bec d’hier avec la harpie. Il voit ça comme une atteinte à l’intégrité sorcière. Donc j’ai commencé par lui dire que l’image que cela donnait, je m’en fichais et que je voulais qu’il me lâche un peu. Dans la foulée, je lui ai appris pour l’arrestation, et il n’a pas trop aimé.

— Harry…, soupira Stanislas.

— Stan, ne t’en fais pas. Ackerley n’est pas un battant comme Scrimgeour ou Shacklebolt. C’est juste un homme politique qui veut du pouvoir. Il ne pourra pas se maintenir à la tête du ministère s’il m’attaque de front, non seulement parce que je suis une icône, mais parce que c’est se mettre à dos le maître des Artisans et tous les chefs de départements qui ont fait partie de l’armée du Phénix.

— Il ne peut pas t’atteindre, c’est vrai, mais il peut atteindre notre service.

— Pas tant que j’en suis à la tête. D’ailleurs, ce n’est pas son but. Ce matin, je lui ai indiqué quelle était la limite de ses pouvoirs, et ça, expliqua Harry en montrant les factures refusées, c’est sa manière de me rappeler que je ne suis qu’un service dans son ministère. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, et comme je ne prétends pas à être autre chose que le commandant des Aurors, on va s’observer de loin, chacun dans sa juridiction. Je te parie qu’on aura le budget qu’il nous faut d’ici quelques semaines, une fois qu’il aura constaté que je reste bien à ma place.

— Vas-tu rester à ta place ? douta Stanislas.

— Je pense. J’ai fait mon travail. Maintenant, Owen s’occupe des indices et Demelza gère les interrogatoires. S’ils n’arrivent pas à coincer nos trois oiseaux, c’est qu’on ne pouvait pas le faire, ou que ce n’étaient pas eux. La justice suivra son cours, et j’irai moi-même expliquer aux centaures ce qui a été fait.

— Reconnais quand même que tu peux te tromper !

— Bien sûr ! Et après ? Ça nous arrive régulièrement d’interroger des innocents. On tente de limiter ce genre d’erreur, mais on ne pourra jamais garantir de ne jamais en faire. On ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser immobiliser par la peur de se tromper. J’ai géré cette affaire comme je le fais d’habitude, ni plus ni moins. Par contre, si j’avais cédé, quelle aurait été l’étape suivante ? Ne pas enquêter sur un sujet qui déplairait à Monsieur le ministre ? Et puis quoi encore ?

— Tu as sans doute raison, abandonna Pritchard. Et qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire, aujourd’hui ?

— Reprendre mon travail habituel de supervision des dossiers. J’ai permis à Demelza d’utiliser au mieux nos compétences en interrogatoire, je pense qu’elle va récupérer Wellbeloved et Plumpton. Je vais voir si ça ne bloque pas trop leurs partenaires.

À l’heure du déjeuner, Ginny appela pour lui demander comment ça allait et s’il avait le temps de sortir pour manger. Il la remercia de sa sollicitude — il savait que la proposition découlait d’une conversation qu’elle devait avoir eue avec son frère ou sa belle-sœur —, mais il préféra rester avec son adjoint. Stanislas s’était détendu une heure auparavant quand Althea avait assuré avoir trouvé du sang de centaure dans la potion saisie, mais il était encore sous le coup de sa contrariété du matin.

En début d’après-midi, Owen arriva enfin, crotté, débraillé, mais triomphant : il convoyait avec sa baguette une longue épée qui semblait avoir séjourné dans la terre. Il la posa avec soin sur un des établis où ils examinaient les pièces à conviction.

— Anthony, amène-toi, brailla-t-il. J’ai besoin d’un relevé d’empreinte.

Anthony Goldstein, dont les mains portaient toujours la marque indélébile de la morsure du Feudeymon, se montrait particulièrement doué pour la magie précise qu’exigeait cet exercice. Il était donc régulièrement sollicité pour les cas les plus délicats. Quand Owen remarqua que Harry l’observait de son bureau, il lui demanda du regard s’il voulait prendre la suite des opérations. Le commandant lui fit signe qu’il préférait lui laisser la main. Owen discuta longuement avec Anthony avant qu’ils ne se mettent au travail.

Trois quarts d’heure plus tard, Owen venait au rapport.

— On a une empreinte partielle, annonça-t-il. Anthony m’a dit qu’on a de la chance d’avoir au moins ça, vu que l’épée était enterrée.

Harry en fut satisfait. Cela pourrait être très utile pour déterminer les responsabilités, une fois qu’ils auraient établi la culpabilité du groupe.

— Où en est Demelza ? interrogea-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit ce que j’avais, elle m’a arraché le support où on avait copié l’empreinte et elle a filé vers les salles d’interrogatoire.

— Comment as-tu fait pour repérer une épée enterrée ? demanda Pritchard.

Owen lui lança un regard reconnaissant :

— J’ai fait venir un limier, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. On a trouvé des fûts vides et sales qui semblaient avoir contenu du sang, et je me suis dit qu’on n’allait quand même pas faire venir une harpie pour remonter la piste. J’ai cherché une autre solution et j’ai pensé à un article sur la chasse que j’avais lu dans _La Gazette_. Je me suis renseigné par miroir et j’ai trouvé quelqu’un qui a bien voulu venir avec son Croup. Harry, désolé, je sais que tu n’aimes pas ça, mais il serait très déçu s’il n’avait pas l’occasion de te serrer la main.

— Je devrais trouver cinq minutes pour le remercier, lui assura Harry.

— Enfin bref, son animal a reniflé le fond des pots et il est parti comme un fou. Il a foncé droit vers la Forêt. On lui a fait faire pas mal d’allers-retours sur le chemin, et j’ai craint que cela ne donne rien. Finalement, je ne sais pas trop comment son maître s’y est pris pour lui faire comprendre ce qu’on voulait, mais clébard a fini par gratter quelque part, sur le chemin communal. On a creusé, et on est tout de suite tombé sur le pommeau de l’épée.

— Génial, le félicita Harry. Tu as été génial !

Owen lui adressa un sourire radieux.

— Merci. Voilà, tu sais tout. J’ai déterré l’arme avec le maximum de précaution et je l’ai apportée ici. Il faut que j’y retourne pour voir où en sont Vicky et l’agente Whisp.

— Oui, vas-y, continue comme ça.

*

Deux heures plus tard, ce fut le tour de Demelza de venir rendre compte, une liasse de papiers à la main.

— Bon, on avance un peu, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

— Raconte, l’invita Harry en lui présentant un siège.

— En gros, on laisse tomber les charges de complicité, et le beau-frère et la sœur témoignent contre le meurtrier de la centauresse.

— Excellent !

— C’est Thaddeus Oddpick qui s’est mis à table le premier. Il m’a proposé de nous dire tout ce qu’il savait, si on laissait sa femme en dehors de tout ça. J’ai accepté, et il m’a confié que sa chère Bellock avait soigné Elvendork. C’est le plus jeune de la fratrie. Le plus hargneux, aussi, d’après son beau-frère. Et tu sais quoi ?

L’air réjoui de l’enquêtrice donna un indice à Pritchard :

— Les empreintes partielles de Harper sont celles d’Elphick junior ?

— Eh oui !

— Si tu n’étais pas enceinte, je t’offrirais un verre, la félicita Harry.

— Merci, je le garde pour plus tard.

— Et la sœur ? s’enquit Harry.

— Moyennant un accord, elle admettra avoir soigné son frère.

— Le même accord que son mari ?

— Non, en sa faveur à lui. Il les aurait entendus en parler avant, mais il n’a pas pensé qu’ils iraient jusqu’au bout. Elle ne veut pas qu’on lui reproche de n’avoir pas tenté d’empêcher un crime.

— Voilà un couple bien loyal, remarqua Harry.

— Pour tout te dire, je les trouve presque sympathiques. Ils se fichent du reste, mais ils sont vraiment très préoccupés l’un par l’autre.

— Et les frères Elphick, ils parlent ? s’intéressa Stanislas.

— Pas vraiment. Ils connaissent un peu trop la musique. Ils ont demandé un avocat, mais c’était juste pour gagner du temps, car ils n’ont pas eu besoin de conseil pour se taire et se ficher de nous. Wellbeloved, Plumpton et Oldrige n’en ont rien tiré.

— Pas de plainte sur les conditions de l’arrestation ? s’enquit Harry.

— Non, ça pourrait ? demanda Demelza.

— Un _Expelliarmus_ un peu excessif, reconnut laconiquement Harry.

— Au point d’affaiblir encore plus les accusations ? s’inquiéta Stanislas.

Le commandant des Aurors réfléchit. Le sort qu’il avait lancé n’était pas considéré comme un sort offensif et, s’il pouvait sembler inutile et mal calibré, ce n’était pas comparable à un sortilège d’Entrave excessif qui pouvait couper la respiration, comme cela arrivait parfois, et encore moins à un sort d’incendie comme Muldoon s’était rendu coupable. Harry secoua négativement la tête.

— Je ne pense pas. Je voulais juste que Demelza ait tous les éléments.

— Ça pourrait mieux se présenter, commenta sombrement Pritchard.

— On a le témoignage de leur famille, le chaudron, la recette de potion, l’épée avec une empreinte, le contredit Harry. Largement de quoi convaincre qu’on ne s’est pas trompé.

— Et la journée n’est pas terminée, positiva Demelza. Tu me signes les accords pour que les témoins confirment leurs dires ?

Harry relut les documents et les parapha.

— Je reviens avec les dépositions, promit Demelza. Je veux bien aussi que tu fasses une demande à la Justice magique pour prolonger la détention des frères. Ça m’étonnerait qu’ils se mettent à table avant ce soir, et on devra les délivrer demain à 6 heures du matin si on n’a pas de prolongation.

— Je m’en occupe.

Peu après, Owen et sa petite équipe arrivèrent avec tout ce qu’ils avaient récolté comme pièces à conviction.

— On n’a pas trouvé grand-chose de nouveau, résuma Owen. Seulement un ouvrage en runes que l’agent Whisp assure être un livre de potions. On va vérifier si la mixture à base de sang de centaure vient de là. Où en sont les interrogatoires ?

— On a deux témoignages contre un accord, résuma Harry. La sœur et son mari.

— Le manuel était chez eux, précisa Owen.

— Cela explique pourquoi ils étaient si avides de négocier, commenta Pritchard.

— Si on n’avait pas accepté, on n’aurait que des preuves indirectes, fournies par une harpie, rappela Harry. Demelza a fait le bon choix. Owen, va faire le point avec elle, s’il te plaît. Tu sais qu’elle a besoin d’avoir tous les éléments qu’on peut lui apporter.

Demelza passa un peu plus tard en coup de vent pour lui remettre les dépositions du couple Oddpick. Ce qu’il y lut l’écœura.

Dans leurs trafics divers, les frères avaient récupéré un livre en runes et demandé à leur sœur de le traduire, en espérant trouver une potion oubliée dont ils pourraient tirer profit. C’est ainsi qu’ils étaient tombés sur cette recette, contenant du sang de centaure, supposée donner force et virilité. C’était pour eux un marché prometteur pour lequel ils étaient certains de trouver beaucoup de clients.

Récupérer ce sang était le point sensible. Elvendork avait affirmé que c’était possible. Ses frères s’étaient moqués de lui suite à cette annonce, et cela n’avait fait que renforcer sa détermination.

Il se trouvait que le plus jeune de la fratrie Elphick allait parfois dans la Forêt ramasser certaines plantes qu’on ne trouvait que là-bas et qu’il revendait ensuite. Il avait remarqué que certaines heures étaient moins dangereuses que d’autres : celle où les centaures dormaient, où les vampires s’abritaient du soleil, et où les harpies étaient au village pour travailler ou se distraire au pub. Il avait aussi déterminé, par le crottin qu’ils laissaient derrière eux, où passaient les équidés. Il avait remarqué que c’étaient des voies que d’autres créatures évitaient, ce qui lui garantissait une certaine sécurité. Cependant, la sœur et le beau-frère ne pensaient pas que ces connaissances permettraient à Everlock de mettre ses vantardises en pratique. Il ne s’était jamais aventuré loin dans la Forêt, et tout le monde savait que les centaures étaient agressifs et dangereux.

Bellock et son mari ignoraient comment il s’y était pris en fin de compte, mais il était rentré un jour avec des côtes cassées, pas mal de plaies et de bosses, et une outre de cinq litres pleine de sang. Bellock avait soigné son frère — comme toujours quand l’un d’eux se prenait un coup — et s’en était retournée à ses affaires, ne voulant pas être mêlée à ce qu’il avait fait. Elle et son mari s’étaient alarmés en apprenant que des Aurors enquêtaient, mais avaient préféré garder profil bas, de peur d’être inquiétés.

Harry et Pritchard tombèrent d’accord sur le fait que le couple était sans doute plus impliqué qu’il ne le prétendait. Mais les Oddpick restaient leur meilleure chance de coincer le principal meurtrier.

Ils en étaient toujours au même point à la fin de la journée. Les frères Elphick furent transférés dans les cellules du département de la Justice magique, Althea nettoya son nécessaire à potions et les pièces à conviction furent soigneusement rangées.

Harry rassembla dans son bureau toute l’équipe qui avait travaillé sur l’affaire ce jour-là :

— Demain, on continue à étudier le livre de runes et on monte un dossier pour demander l’emprisonnement de nos trois larrons jusqu’au procès. Je vous rappelle que c’est une enquête sensible, où des créatures magiques sont impliquées. Vous avez interdiction formelle d’en parler à quiconque. S’il y a des fuites, cela ne doit pas venir de nous, d’accord ?

Il attendit que chacun ait acquiescé avant de continuer :

— Vous avez fait un excellent travail toute la journée, je vous remercie.

Harry hésita et ajouta :

— Le seul qui a fait un faux pas, c’est moi quand je me suis trop avancé pendant l’assaut, et que je me suis pris un sort. Oldrige, tu as très bien rattrapé le coup, on voit que tu bosses dur aux entraînements. Il va falloir que je retravaille de mon côté.

Il y eut des sourires, mais Owen et Vince Oldrige, qui avaient assisté à la récupération de sa baguette par Harry, restèrent de marbre. Harry donna des instructions plus précises pour les tâches de chacun le lendemain, puis mit fin à la rencontre.

— Et maintenant ? demanda précautionneusement Stanislas.

— Je vais faire un rapport circonstancié au ministre et lui laisser la main pour la communication avec la presse.

— Bien, je préfère ça.

— Plus qu’à espérer qu’il ne tente pas d’empêcher la procédure de suivre son cours, précisa Harry.

— Je suppose que tu ferais ton possible pour que le procès se tienne malgré tout.

— Tu supposes bien, confirma laconiquement le commandant des Aurors.

*

Harry rédigea une longue note, qu’il envoya magiquement à Ackerley. Quand il sortit de son bureau, Owen était encore à sa place. Le commandant des Aurors considéra la situation. Il pouvait tout simplement rentrer chez lui, après un bref signe de tête à l’intention de son ami. Cependant, il savait que si Owen était encore là, c’était dans l’espoir de lui parler en tête-à-tête. En bon Gryffondor, Harry n’était pas du genre à fuir une situation gênante, surtout si c’était un ami qui le sollicitait.

— Un moment pour prendre un verre ? proposa-t-il donc.

— Ça me ferait plaisir, confirma Owen.

Ils échangèrent des nouvelles de leurs familles respectives le temps de sortir du ministère et d’être servis dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse. Une fois le serveur éloigné, Harry posa discrètement une bulle de silence et se lança :

— On ne va pas tourner autour du pot. Tu te demandes pourquoi j’ai balancé un _Experliarmus_ sur un homme immobilisé.

— C’était assez inattendu, convint Owen.

— Je suppose. Sache que ce n’était pas par peur ou par vengeance. Je devais le faire, c’est tout. Par contre, je ne peux pas t’expliquer pourquoi.

— C’est lié à ce que tu es ? tenta de deviner Owen. Tes histoires de Survivant ?

— Oui.

Son ami resta pensif un moment avant de commenter avec un petit sourire :

— C’est étrange, quand même. Tu en reviens toujours à l’ _Expelliarmus_. À croire que c’est ta marque de fabrique.

— On me l’a déjà fait remarquer, répondit Harry en pensant à Remus et à la conversation qu’ils avaient eue durant le dernier Noël qu’ils avaient partagé. Pourquoi veux-tu que j’en change alors qu’il remplit parfaitement son rôle ?

— Laisse-moi te dire que c’est totalement incompréhensible, jugea Owen. Le fait que tu aies vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui avec ce sort reste un grand mystère pour tout le monde.

— Et ça doit le rester, affirma Harry.

— Comme celui d’aujourd’hui ?

— Tu en sais déjà trop, soupira Harry.

— Je ne suis pas le seul à me poser des questions, remarqua Owen.

— J’imagine. Mais Vince Oldrige n’est pas mon ami, et je préfère qu’il pense que j’ai dérapé plutôt que de lui fournir des informations qui pourraient avoir des conséquences graves. Je peux supporter de descendre dans son estime à lui.

Par un hochement de tête, Owen montra qu’il avait saisi la signification en creux de cette affirmation. Il était conscient de l’amitié que Harry lui témoignait en lui faisant ces confidences. Ils se turent un moment, sirotant leur Bièraubeurre. Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur le duel historique qui l’avait opposé à Voldemort. Il se souvint alors que si sa compréhension du fonctionnement de la baguette de l’Aîné avait joué un rôle, il avait bénéficié au cours des années de l’aide de nombreux alliés.

— Ce n’est pas seulement avec un _Expelliarmus_ que j’ai vaincu, apprit-il à Owen. C’est aussi grâce à l’Amour.

Cette réplique laissa un moment son ami sans voix, avant qu’il ne réponde :

— Ne me dis pas qu’il a suffi de bons sentiments pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui !

— Je n’ai pas dit les bons sentiments, j’ai dit l’Amour, précisa Harry.

— Tu l’as vaincu parce que tu l’aimais ? demanda Owen d’une voix qui hésitait entre l’incrédulité et le ton de celui qui n’a pas l’intention de s’en laisser conter.

Harry sourit. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore utilisait cette ellipse.

— J’ai survécu à dix-huit mois grâce à l’amour de ma mère, développa-t-il. Nous avons gagné un espion décisif parce qu’un homme l’a aimé sans espoir. Le mentor dont j’avais besoin pour mener à bien ma tâche a été façonné par un amour de jeunesse, qui lui a fait faire des erreurs et lui a donné le désir de se racheter. L’incapacité de Voldemort à aimer l’a rendu aveugle et l’a empêché de s’emparer de l’arme qu’il convoitait. Tous les soutiens que j’ai reçus m’ont amené là où j’ai été et m’ont donné la force et le désir d’accomplir ce qui devait être fait.

Plusieurs secondes de silence suivirent cette déclaration. Owen tentait manifestement de tirer de cette description de quoi combler sa curiosité.

— D’accord, dit-il finalement. L’Amour.

Ils se calèrent sur leur siège, alors que l’énergie qui les avait soutenus toute la journée s’estompait et que la fatigue gagnait du terrain. Quand ils reposèrent leur verre, ils échangèrent un regard, et Harry fit un geste pour commander une seconde tournée, trop engourdi pour se lever et rentrer chez lui.

— Finalement, tu as aimé retourner à Poudlard ? demanda-t-il à Owen quand ils furent servis.

— J’ai davantage l’impression d’être retourné dans la Forêt interdite qu’à Poudlard, tempéra Owen. Mais c’était sympa de revoir le bureau du directeur. La dernière fois, j’étais trop sous l’emprise de l’amulette pour apprécier.

— Et tu n’y as jamais été en tant qu’élève ? s’informa Harry.

Cela fit rire son ami :

— Personne n’avait envie d’y être convoqué, tu sais. C’était généralement lié à de très gros problèmes. Je pense que tu as pulvérisé un record en y faisant au moins une visite chaque année.

— Non, opposa Harry, Brocklehurst ne m’y a jamais fait venir. Cette dernière année a d’ailleurs été très reposante. C’était bien, non ?

Owen hocha poliment la tête, sans paraître bien enthousiaste.

— Quoi ? demanda Harry. J’ai raté quelque chose ?

— Je ne sais pas si tu imagines ce que ça a pu être pour les Serpentards de revenir à Poudlard, juste trois mois après avoir dû évacuer la Grande Salle sous le regard haineux des trois autres maisons, rétorqua son ami. Dans le Poudlard Express qui nous a amenés début août pour les sessions de rattrapage, les parents nous ont tous rassemblés dans le même wagon. Même les préfets sont restés avec nous, tellement ils étaient persuadés qu’ils allaient se faire éjecter du compartiment qui leur était réservé.

Harry, qui était arrivé un mois plus tard, ne s’était jamais demandé comment cela s’était passé. Il ne se rappelait pas que Ginny ait abordé le sujet avec lui.

— Ensuite, quand Brocklehurst nous a fait son petit discours sur la tolérance et l’amitié entre les maisons, je peux te dire qu’on n’en a pas cru un mot, continua Owen tout à ses souvenirs. On se disait que personne ne pourrait nous pardonner ce qui s’était passé tout au long de l’année précédente, et que ces bons sentiments resteraient lettre morte. Mais on a bien dû admettre qu’il y avait une réelle volonté des profs à nous intégrer quand on s’est retrouvés mélangés en classe et que les tutorats ont été mis en place. Avoir des tuteurs poufsouffles et devoir aider des Gryffondors, ça a fait bizarre !

Il sourit, comme si l’expérience lui avait laissé de bons souvenirs finalement.

— Je ne dis pas que c’était le bonheur et l’amitié à tous les étages, conclut-il, mais ça a été moins dur qu’on ne l’avait craint.

— L’époque des procès a été difficile, se souvint enfin Harry.

— C’est peu de le dire. On essayait de ne pas laisser seuls dans les couloirs ceux dont les parents étaient en train d’être jugés, mais il y a quand même eu des passages à tabac et des brimades.

— Ça a été difficile pour Augustin qui était dans ma maison, raconta Harry. J’en ai parlé avec McGonagall, une fois, et elle m’a dit que les Gryffondors s’étaient particulièrement mal comportés.

— C’est le problème avec ceux qui pensent détenir l’exclusivité du courage et de la vertu, remarqua Owen avec une voix acide qui fit comprendre que les efforts du professeur Brocklehurst avaient été appréciés, mais n’avaient pas toujours suffi.

— Ouais, je suppose que les Gryffondors sont un peu énervants, quand ils s’y mettent, reconnut Harry avec contrition.

— C’est bon, je ne disais pas ça pour toi, assura Owen. S’il y en avait un qui pouvait la ramener, c’était bien toi. Et puis tu cassais les pieds à Malefoy, et rien que pour ça, je te trouvais presque supportable.

— Sauf quand on s’est retrouvé opposés en tant qu’attrapeur la sixième année, subodora Harry.

— Pour tout te dire, j’espérais très fort que tu te casses la jambe avant chaque match. En tout esprit sportif, bien sûr.

— Je n’en doute pas, ricana l’attrapeur vedette des Gryffondors.

*

Harry retrouva non seulement Ginny en rentrant chez lui, mais aussi Ron et Hermione. Il n’en fut pas étonné : cela faisait près de vingt-cinq ans qu’ils se soutenaient mutuellement, envers et contre tout. Les Weasley avaient amené leurs enfants, ce qui réjouissait James, Albus et Lily. On entendait des cavalcades et des rires dans les étages. Les adultes abordèrent des sujets légers durant toute la soirée, ne se réservant qu’un petit aparté juste avant que les invités ne rentrent chez eux.

— Comment ça se présente, finalement ? demanda Hermione.

— On a deux témoignages et quelques indices. Léger, mais jouable. On va se dépêcher de déposer le dossier.

— Tu as mis le ministre au courant ?

— Je lui ai envoyé un rapport détaillé. Je ne veux pas qu’il pense que je tente de le doubler. J’attends de voir comment il va gérer l’info avec la presse avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

— Dis, Harry, c’est toi qui as envoyé la police me demander ce que je savais à propos de recherches sur les fils d’acromentules ? s’enquit Ron.

— Euh… oui. Ça a croisé mon enquête, je voulais être certain que cela ne me concernait pas.

— Je n’ai pas pu leur dire grand-chose. C’est la guilde des Tisserands qui est sur le coup.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Ginny.

— Je pense qu’on va avoir un nouveau tissu, typiquement sorciers d’ici quelques mois, révéla Ron. Très fin et très résistant. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner pour les vêtements mais, côté artisanat, on est assez intéressés par le résultat. Tout ce qui est sac, tentes, bâches, couverture pourrait être sensiblement amélioré. Ils ont eu l’idée d’étudier les fils que produisent ces sales bestioles et de s’en inspirer pour créer un nouveau matériau.

— Toujours aussi copain avec les araignées, je vois, le taquina Harry.

— On voit que ce n’est pas toi qui as failli te faire boulotter par ces monstres à pattes velues… Ah si, c’est vrai, tu étais avec moi. Tu ne serais pas un peu masochiste, Harry ?

— Je n’ai pas dit que je les aimais. D’ailleurs, je me suis pas mal baladé dans la Forêt interdite, cette semaine, et j’ai soigneusement évité de les croiser. Tu vois, j’apprends avec l’âge.

— Et notre bonne vieille voiture, tu l’as revue ?

— Je n’ai pas eu le temps de partir à sa recherche. Je me suis borné à discuter avec les centaures, les vampires et les harpies. Je tiens à faire remarquer que le seul entretien vraiment désagréable que j’ai eu, c’était avec le ministre.

— Mon pauvre Harry, tu vas toujours traîner dans des endroits glauques, aussi, conclut Ron en lui donnant une bourrade amicale dans le dos.


	29. XXIX : Les raisons invoquées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 23 octobre au 2 décembre 2015

Le lendemain matin, _La Gazette du Sorcier_ titrait sur l’arrestation de sorciers suspectés d’avoir mis en péril la communauté magique en violent le traité avec les centaures. Des témoins de l’intervention à Pré-au-Lard — ou qui se prétendaient comme tels — relataient ce qu’ils avaient vu et tout le mal qu’ils pensaient de la fratrie Elphick, bien connue pour être une bande d’ivrognes et d’escrocs. D’autres racontaient comment ils avaient observé le commandant des Aurors enquêter aux alentours de la Forêt les jours précédents et interroger un vampire et une harpie, avec qui il semblait avoir des relations très cordiales.

— Tu vois, fit remarquer Owen à mi-voix à Harry, ils ont correctement interprété votre petit duo à toi et ta copine aux grandes dents.

— Tu es jaloux parce que je me suis fait plein de nouveaux amis, répliqua Harry. À propos, je vais aller rendre compte à Firenze cet après-midi. Tu viens avec moi ?

— Tu y tiens ?

— Tu as participé, tu as le droit de témoigner de ce que tu as fait, mais ce n’est pas une obligation.

— Je passe mon tour. Pour l’accusation, qui doit la monter ?

—  Demelza et toi. Je vous donne carte blanche, croisez vos infos et faites-moi un beau dossier.

— D’accord. Dis, j’attends le dresseur de croup qui doit venir signer sa déposition pour expliquer comment on a trouvé l’épée. Tu veux bien lui dire deux mots ?

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry félicitait un homme rougeaud, qui semblait à la fois terriblement intimidé et excessivement fier de se voir distingué par le Survivant. Harry le remercia d’avoir pu intervenir rapidement sur l’enquête et l’encouragea à envoyer sa note pour le travail effectué.

Demelza l’entretint juste après :

— On a repris les interrogatoires. On tente de les monter l’un contre l’autre. On leur a dit qu’on a suffisamment d’éléments pour prouver qu’ils ont tué la centauresse et que celui qui nous indiquera qui est le meurtrier bénéficiera d’une remise de peine conséquente.

— Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

Elle haussa les épaules :

— Au moins, on pourra dire qu’on aura tout essayé.

— C’est vrai, reconnut Harry. À part de les livrer aux centaures, je ne vois pas ce qu’on peut faire de plus.

*

Après avoir fait le point avec Demelza, Harry fut tenté d’aller voir Hermione. Il se souvint néanmoins la remarque de Ron sur la réputation de sa femme et opta pour une conversation par miroir. Il ferma la porte de son bureau et se mit en communication avec son amie. Elle lui sourit en le découvrant et devina qu’elle bougeait le bras qui ne tenait pas le miroir. Sans doute posait-elle un sort de Confidentialité. De son côté, il décida de laisser son adjoint écouter la conversation.

— Tu as lu _La Gazette_ , je suppose, commença Hermione.

— Oui, qu’en penses-tu ?

— Que c’est du Ackerley tout craché. Il repère tout de suite le côté politique.

— Et occulte complètement la notion de meurtre, s’agaça Harry. Ce ne serait qu’une créature non humaine, sans personnalité, sans intelligence, et le fait qu’elle soit morte parce qu’un assassin a voulu la transformer en potion ne mérite même pas d’être signalé.

— Tu sais que je pense totalement comme toi, assura Hermione d’une voix lénifiante. Je te conseille cependant de prendre en compte la piste qu’il te suggère. Dans ton dossier d’accusation, n’oublie pas de parler de la violation du traité et de souligner le danger que cela fait courir au monde sorcier. Ça a plus de chance de déboucher sur une condamnation que la simple notion d’humanité.

— Tu arrives à t’habituer à ça ? questionna douloureusement Harry.

— Merlin m’en préserve ! Mais je m’adapte et je me concentre sur mes objectifs.

— Une femme pleine de bon sens, remarqua Stanislas une fois que Harry eut mis fin à la conversation.

— Voldemort n’avait pas une chance contre nous, appuya Harry avec fierté.

L’après-midi était bien entamé quand Harry décida qu’il était temps de rendre compte de son enquête dans la Forêt interdite. Il convenait que les relations avec les créatures magiques n’étaient pas de son ressort, mais il n’avait reçu aucune directive contraire du ministre et il avait été mandaté en personne par Firenze pour mener l’enquête. Il pensait donc qu’il se devait d’aller l’informer lui-même de l’arrestation qu’il avait accomplie.

Après avoir prévenu de sa venue par cheminée, Harry partit pour Poudlard. Il commença par aller voir le directeur, à qui il résuma brièvement les derniers développements de ses investigations. Brocklehurst avait visiblement lu _La Gazette_ le matin, mais apprécia la visite de courtoisie du commandant des Aurors. Ensuite, accompagné par Hagrid, Harry retourna une fois de plus dans la clairière où tout avait commencé.

En silence, ils attendirent que les centaures viennent à eux. Au bout d’un moment, ils distinguèrent une silhouette équine à travers les arbres, laquelle repartit rapidement, sans doute pour rapporter leur présence. Enfin, Bane et Firenze se présentèrent.

— Merci pour ta visite, Harry Potter.

— Merci de me recevoir dans votre habitat, le salua courtoisement Harry. Salut à vous, Bane.

— Quelles nouvelles, Harry Potter ? répondit le chef de clan.

— Une harpie a suivi pour nous la piste du sang, exposa Harry. Cela nous a permis de trouver les coupables et de les arrêter.

— Pourquoi couper le fil d’une vie ? demanda douloureusement Firenze.

— Pour de l’argent, lui apprit tristement Harry.

— Je le disais, ça ne pouvait être qu’un humain ! cracha Bane.

Harry décida de ne pas relever et de revenir sur ses actions.

— J’ai rassemblé toutes les preuves que j’ai trouvées. Dans quelques semaines, ils seront jugés et, je l’espère, punis.

— Nous n’avons pas confiance dans la justice des humains, assena froidement Bane. Nous exigeons que les coupables nous soient livrés.

— C’est contraire au traité qui a été signé entre les sorciers et les centaures, opposa Harry qui avait étudié la question avec Stanislas avant de venir. Chacun d’entre nous a le droit d’être jugé par les siens.

— Vous avez imposé cette règle pour laisser vos tueurs impunis ! protesta Bane.

— Vous avez signé ce traité, qui a considérablement amélioré les rapports entre nos peuples, rappela Harry. Aucun d’entre nous n’a intérêt à le remettre en cause. Nous avons enquêté, un humain sera jugé pour meurtre. Nous avons respecté notre part du marché.

Pour toute réponse, Bane lui tourna le dos, leva la queue et lâcha une salve de crottin. Harry ne douta pas que ce devait être une injure mortelle chez les centaures, au vu de la réaction attristée de Firenze et celle choquée du Gardien des clefs qui fit un pas en avant. Le commandant des Aurors posa la main sur son bras pour calmer le jeu.

— Firenze, je suis vraiment désolée pour votre fille, dit doucement Harry au père endeuillé. Ceux que j’ai interrogés m’ont dit qu’elle était gentille et aimable. Je suis profondément contrit à l’idée qu’un humain ait eu la bêtise et la cupidité de mettre fin à sa vie.

— Tous ne sont pas comme toi, Harry Potter. Peu ont l’éclat de ton étoile.

— Euh, merci, bafouilla Harry.

— Je te remercie pour la peine que tu t’es donnée, continua Firenze d’une voix digne. Puisse ton chemin rester éclairé.

Harry salua Firenze, ignora Bane qui avait toujours le dos tourné, et retourna sur ses pas avec Hagrid. Le géant le raccompagna à la grille de Poudlard et, de là, Harry partit à pied pour Pré-au-Lard. Il entra à la Tête de Sanglier.

— Vous êtes en train de devenir un habitué, Monsieur Potter, remarqua le patron. Vous allez finir par faire fuir mes clients.

—  Désolé, mais j’ai encore du courrier à vous confier.

Le barman empocha les deux lettres sans sourciller, mais Harry savait qu’il avait lu au passage les destinataires : Sânge Tivornya, le vampire, et Celeno Andor, la harpie. Il les remerciait tous les deux de leur coopération et précisait pour son informatrice que ses indications lui avaient permis d’arrêter les coupables.

— Vous allez continuer à me décimer ma clientèle ? grogna le barman.

Il aurait été facile de répliquer au tenancier qu’il n’avait qu’à mieux choisir ses habitués. Cependant, tant les Aurors que la police magique appréciaient l’aspect interlope de ce pub qui leur permettait de récolter des renseignements précieux, ce que le barman n’ignorait pas. Harry préféra sourire :

— Loin de moi l’idée de saper les bases de votre commerce. Où est-ce que les honnêtes sorciers iraient trouver de quoi boire de l’alcool un peu fort, hein ?

Il fallut encore quelques jours pour monter le dossier contre les frères Elphick. Harry, se souvenant des conseils d’Hermione, suggéra à Owen d’évoquer la violation du traité avec les centaures dans la liste des accusations. Le regard que lui jeta son ami et subordonné lui fit comprendre qu’il n’avait fait qu’énoncer une évidence. Adrian Ackerley n’avait pas reparlé au commandant des Aurors depuis leur conversation orageuse, mais le budget qui lui avait été refusé finit par être versé, avec seulement quelques jours de retard.

*

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry fut sollicité par Nat Proudfoot et Richard Wellbeloved, deux Aurors de l’ancienne génération. Ils venaient d’enquêter sur le décès d’un sorcier, Vestus Cronck, qui ne s’était pas réveillé un matin. Il n’était plus tout jeune, mais toute mort non expliquée devait faire l’objet d’une enquête. D’après le médicomage, le cœur avait lâché. L’homme avait eu plusieurs attaques cardiaques auparavant, et la recherche de substances vénéneuses dans son organisme se révéla négative. Sa gouvernante, Marjorie Wiblin, visiblement très peinée, informa les Aurors que son employeur avait un frère, qui vivait depuis très longtemps chez les Moldus. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu, mais elle savait que c’était lui qui héritait des biens du défunt.

L’avocat de feu Mr Cronck avait confirmé les dires de Mrs Wiblin après avoir ouvert le testament. Alerius Cronck était bien le successeur de son frère. Malheureusement, son adresse n’était pas indiquée dans le document. Les Aurors de leur côté avaient clos l’affaire en concluant à une mort naturelle.

Mais voilà qu’ils venaient d’être recontactés par l’homme de loi. À l’ouverture du coffre du défunt, une lettre destinée à Alerius Cronck avait été retrouvée. La missive en cause était jointe au message, à charge pour eux de la faire parvenir à son destinataire.

Les deux Aurors, qui considéraient que leur travail était terminé, étaient venus demander à Harry d’envoyer à l’avocat une fin de non-recevoir.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce baveux nous envoie cette lettre posthume, argumenta Proudfoot. C’est à lui de trouver le frère et de régler la succession.

Harry contempla l’adresse portée sur l’enveloppe cachetée et s’enquit :

— Comment était cet avocat ?

— Normal, répondit Proudfoot.

— Normal traditionnel ? insista le commandant des Aurors.

— Oui, et alors ? demanda Wellbeloved sur la défensive.

— Il n’a sans doute pas envie de faire une recherche dans le monde moldu, supposa Harry. On ne peut même pas envoyer cette lettre par la poste, l’adresse n’est pas complète.

— Mais nous non plus nous n’avons pas envie de faire une recherche dans le monde moldu ! protesta Proudfoot. Ce n’est pas notre boulot. Et puis, l’enquête est close.

— Pourquoi ne l’a-t-il pas envoyée à la gouvernante ? grogna Wellbeloved.

— Elle ne fait pas partie de la famille et n’est pas concernée par l’héritage, rappela Harry. Bien, je suppose que l’avocat n’a pas de contact avec les Moldus et n’a pas envie d’en avoir. De notre côté, nous connaissons un policier moldu qui peut faire la recherche pour nous, même si ce n’est pas dans nos attributions. Je m’en occupe, si vous voulez.

Les deux Aurors acceptèrent avec empressement, et Harry prit le téléphone portable qu’il gardait pour ces occasions. Il vérifia qu’il était chargé et dit à Stanislas :

— Je monte en surface pour l’appeler.

— D’accord, à tout à l’heure.

Harry entra dans l’ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton qui menait à la cabine téléphonique qui dissimulait l’entrée moldue du ministère de la Magie. Comme toujours, l’impasse était calme. Il faisait plutôt beau, le soleil rendant la ruelle presque agréable. L’Auror ouvrit la porte de la cabine pour mieux respirer et appela son contact policier. Celui-ci lui fournit rapidement des coordonnées précises et un numéro de téléphone.

Harry pouvait désormais poster la missive. Il lui suffisait de compléter l’adresse, d’acheter un timbre et de trouver une boîte à lettres. Il vérifia qu’il avait quelques livres sterling sur lui — il veillait à en avoir toujours un peu dans son aumônière — et transforma sa robe en imperméable. Quand il déboucha dans la rue sur laquelle donnait l’impasse, il changea d’avis. Il recula et leva sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus.

Il ne l’attendit pas trop longtemps, et le trajet, bien que toujours un peu éprouvant, fut assez rapide. Il se retrouva dans une banlieue assez morne. Il fallut qu’il demande à un passant pour trouver l’adresse qu’il cherchait, les noms de rue et numéros n’étant pas indiqués. On le dirigea vers la partie gauche d’une maison jumelle plutôt décrépite. Il monta les deux marches du perron, faisant attention de ne pas mettre le pied dans les fissures qui lézardaient le béton. Devant la porte, il chercha des yeux une sonnette ou un heurtoir, mais n’en trouva point. À la place, une petite étiquette collée sur le battant indiquait : _Poussez et entrez_.

Il s’exécuta. Il déboucha dans un corridor étroit qui sentait le chou. Cela lui rappela ses courts séjours chez Mrs Figg. La seconde porte à sa droite était ouverte, il avança pour voir s’il y avait quelqu’un. Il tomba sur une pièce où des chaises étaient disposées le long des murs. Un homme y était installé, plongé dans un journal.

— Je cherche Mr Cronck, dit Harry.

— Attendez votre tour, fit son interlocuteur sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

Harry s’assit donc après avoir retiré son pardessus qui lui tenait trop chaud, et se plongea dans la gazette locale qui traînait sur une table basse installée entre deux chaises.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit un bruit de porte et des voix de personnes qui se disaient au revoir. Quelques secondes après, un homme d’une soixantaine d’années, portant une moustache embroussaillée, s’avança jusqu’au seuil de la pièce où Harry se tenait.

Celui qui était arrivé avant l’Auror se leva et serra la main du nouveau venu. Sans mots, ils sortirent. Harry se demanda quel métier Cronck exerçait. Il n’avait pas vu de plaque de médecin, dentiste, coiffeur ou quoi que ce soit d’autre indiquant la spécialité de son hôte à l’entrée de la maison. Il devait tout de même être connu, car le temps qu’il s’occupe de son client, une jeune femme aux lèvres serrées et un adolescent boitillant étaient entrés et s’étaient assis en compagnie de Harry.

Quand l’homme revint, Harry se mit debout et le suivit dans la pièce qui se trouvait en face de la salle d’attente.

— Mr Cronck..., commença Harry quand la porte fut refermée derrière lui.

L’autre leva la main d’un geste impérieux, réduisant l’Auror au silence. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre la raison de sa docilité. Par son maintien et ses yeux vifs, l’homme lui rappelait Albus Dumbledore.

— Monsieur… tenta-t-il de nouveau.

— Votre bras droit doit vous faire mal quand vous l’utilisez beaucoup.

Harry interdit ne répondit pas. Il était exact que son avant-bras l’élançait après des séances d’entraînement un peu soutenues, mais il n’y avait jamais prêté attention. Cette douleur était tellement insignifiante après celles que lui avaient infligées sa cicatrice et ses divers combats, qu’il avait tendance à l’occulter.

Cronck s’avança vers lui et tendit la main. Sans le toucher, survola de son épaule vers le coude, puis vers le poignet. Soudain, il saisit Harry entre ses doigts noueux et dit simplement :

— C’est là.

— Comment le savez-vous ? demanda Harry désorienté.

— Vous permettez ?

Sans attendre la réponse, l’homme avait soulevé la manche de son pull et mis à nu le bras de Harry. Il examinait maintenant l’endroit qu’il avait désigné : deux points blancs tranchant sur la peau lisse.

— Un animal ? interrogea-t-il.

— Un serpent, répondit machinalement Harry se demandant comment Cronck avait pu les repérer à travers son lainage.

— Asseyez-vous, l’invita l’homme en désignant une banquette placée au milieu de la pièce.

— Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! protesta Harry.

— Le reste peut attendre, décréta l’autre en le guidant doucement, mais fermement pour le faire asseoir.

Harry obtempéra, curieux de voir ce qui allait suivre. Il sentit la main chaude du praticien courir sur sa peau, explorer sa paume, puis remonter le long de son avant-bras avant d’appuyer fermement juste sous le coude. Il sursauta sous l’effet de la douleur puis sentit une sensation familière se répandre dans son membre crispé. Il sut que l’homme était en train de le soigner magiquement, même s’il n’avait pas de baguette à la main.

— Il y avait un résidu de venin, expliqua sereinement Cronck. Ça devrait aller, maintenant.

Harry frissonna alors que le souvenir de la morsure se ravivait. Il sentit l’odeur infecte du cadavre décomposé de Bathilda Tournesac, le sifflement du Fourchelangue, les mouvements sinueux du reptile et la douleur atroce qui avait explosé dans son crâne quand les souvenirs de Voldemort l’avaient envahi. Il ne put s’empêcher de porter la main à son front.

Son vis-à-vis leva les sourcils en remarquant la cicatrice en forme d’éclair.

— Je me demandais ce qu’un sorcier venait faire ici, dit-il d’un ton pensif. Mais je vois que je n’ai pas affaire à n’importe lequel d’entre eux. Vous êtes Harry Potter, n’est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c’est moi. Comment avez-vous repéré que j’étais sorcier ? demanda Harry qui mettait un point d’honneur à se conduire en Moldu quand il sortait du monde magique.

— Quand j’ai touché votre main, j’ai su qu’elle avait l’habitude de tenir une baguette. Cela crée des cals caractéristiques.

— Ah… mais vous ne m’avez pas reconnu tout de suite.

— Je suppose que vous êtes célèbre dans votre monde, mais je n’y ai pas remis les pieds depuis plus de trente ans. Je reçois de la visite d’un membre de ma famille de temps en temps, et il m’a un peu parlé de vous et de votre signe distinctif.

— Vous vivez en soignant les gens, n’est-ce pas ?

— J’ai un don pour ça.

— J’ai remarqué. Vous n’utilisez pas de baguette ?

— Je n’y ai pas touché depuis mon arrivée ici. Je n’en ai pas besoin. Quand je vois comment elle peut être employée à tuer et torturer, je préfère m’en passer.

— Vous avez quitté le monde magique pendant la Première Guerre ? déduisit Harry de ses précédents propos.

— Oui.

— Vous n’êtes pas revenu quand les choses se sont calmées ?

— J’étais bien ici. Je n’avais pas obtenu assez de BUSE pour être accepté en formation à Ste-Mangouste, alors que là, tant que je ne prescris pas leur médication, je peux faire ce que je veux. Quand leurs docteurs et leur science n’arrivent pas à les soulager, ils viennent me voir.

— Vous êtes une sorte de rebouteux, en somme, résuma Harry.

— C’est ainsi qu’ils me nomment.

Harry hocha la tête en se demandant si tous ceux qui guérissaient ainsi de façon quasi miraculeuse avaient du sang sorcier.

— Vous avez fait beaucoup de chemin pour me trouver, fit l’homme rappelant à Harry le but de sa venue.

— Je suppose que la personne qui vous rend visite de temps en temps est votre frère Vestus.

Alerius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il plissa les yeux et demanda :

— Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

— Je suis désolé. Son cœur a lâché, il s’est éteint dans son sommeil.

Harry laissa quelques secondes à l’homme pour accuser le choc. Doucement, il ajouta :

— Il semble que ses derniers jours n’ont pas été douloureux et qu’il ait été soigné avec beaucoup de dévouement par sa gouvernante.

— La fameuse Marjorie, je suppose. Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi il ne l’a pas épousée.

Harry haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu’il ne lui appartenait pas d’énoncer de jugement à ce sujet.

— Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda le rebouteux.

— Il y a dix jours. Mrs Wiblin savait que vous viviez chez les Moldus, mais ignorait où exactement. Il a fallu que l’avocat chargé de la succession étudie les papiers de votre frère pour vous localiser. Nous n’avions qu’une adresse incomplète.

Harry tendit la missive à Cronck. Celui-ci l’examina les sourcils froncés avant de la décacheter et se mettre à la lire. Harry commença à se lever et reprendre son pardessus qu’il avait posé sur la banquette à côté de lui.

— Mais pourquoi cet idiot n’a-t-il pas légué sa fortune à cette femme ? s’exclama Cronck avant qu’il n’ait pris congé.

— Vous êtes son frère, lui rappela Harry.

— Je suis sorti de sa vie il y a trente ans. Il sait que je n’ai pas l’intention de partir d’ici. À quoi me serviraient ses gallions ?

— Ils sont convertibles en livres sterling, conseilla Harry.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de davantage que ce que mes patients me donnent.

Harry laissa son regard errer sur la pièce nue aux murs écaillés.

— On trouve toujours à utiliser son argent, fit-il remarquer. Vous n’êtes pas obligé de tout dépenser d’un coup.

Cronck rougit brusquement sous l’effet de la colère :

— Je suis très bien comme je suis et ma maison aussi. Je ne veux rien du monde magique. J’ai vécu sans lui pendant trente ans et j’ai bien l’intention de continuer. Que l’argent aille à la fameuse Marjorie, elle en aura davantage l’usage que moi !

— Vous pouvez faire des donations, fit remarquer Harry. À des personnes ou à des institutions. Enfin, ce n’est pas à moi de vous conseiller en la matière. Vous devriez peut-être rencontrer Mrs Wiblin et en parler avec elle. En attendant, toute la fortune de votre frère est passée à votre nom.

Cronck lança un regard mauvais à Harry avant de s’adoucir.

— Je suppose que vous n’y êtes pour rien et que vous ne faites que votre travail.

Il eut un petit sourire avant d’ajouter :

— Vous vous débrouillez pas mal pour vous fondre dans le décor. Quand Vestus venait, il avait l’air de tout sauf d’un Moldu. Heureusement que les gens du coin ne sont pas trop regardants et que j’ai la réputation d’être excentrique. On ne s’étonnait pas que je reçoive sa visite.

— J’ai été élevé chez les Moldus, rappela Harry.

— J’ignorais. Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé. Je m’arrangerai pour faire le nécessaire avec… toutes ces complications. Je suppose que mon frère est déjà en terre.

— Oui, je suis désolé, mais nous n’avions aucune idée de l’endroit où vous étiez et on ne pouvait pas remettre indéfiniment…

— Vous avez bien fait. Je n’aime pas les enterrements, de toute manière. Bonne soirée, Monsieur Potter.

— Bonsoir… Oh, je vous dois combien pour mon bras ?

— On laisse ce qu’on veut dans la boîte qui se trouve dans le couloir. N’oubliez pas que je n’ai pas de gros besoins !

Cronck ouvrit la porte et indiqua la direction de la sortie à Harry avant d’aller chercher le patient suivant dans la salle d’attente. Harry vit qu’il y avait effectivement une boîte ronde en fer blanc surmontée d’une fente, sur une étagère du couloir. Il y mit tout l’argent moldu qu’il avait sur lui. Dès que le rebouteux referma la porte de son cabinet sur la femme qui avait succédé à Harry, celui-ci transplana pour rejoindre le monde magique.

*

Harry raconta cette visite à Hermione à la première occasion et commenta :

— Je me demande combien il y a de sorciers qui ont ainsi rompu le ban pour se fondre parmi les Moldus.

— Oh, une petite centaine. Un certain nombre sont partis à cause de la guerre, mais d’autres ont fui un mariage malheureux ou des études médiocres. Tous n’utilisent pas leur pouvoir pour travailler, d’ailleurs. Certains ont complètement renoncé à la magie.

— Ils n’ont pas des accès de magie incontrôlée ? s’étonna Harry.

— Je crois que c’est assez rare quand c’est un choix raisonné et volontaire. Ils doivent avoir des réflexes de protection en cas de danger, je suppose.

— Mais les autres ? Ceux qui utilisent leurs pouvoirs, le ministère les laisse exercer sans contrôle ? Il n’a pas peur que le Secret soit trahi ? Qu’ils emploient leur magie pour faire du mal autour d’eux ?

— Il y a moins d’incidents avec eux qu’avec des sorciers de chez nous maladroits ou malintentionnés. Et dans un sens, ils servent la loi du Secret en faisant admettre aux Moldus qu’il existe des phénomènes que la science ne peut expliquer. Les rebouteux, les voyants, les sourciers permettent de banaliser certains manquements au Secret. Les Moldus témoins d’un acte de magie mettent ça sur le compte des sciences occultes et ne se posent pas de question. Cela nous évite d’intervenir dans certains cas.

— Je suppose que cela participe de l’apparition de sorciers spontanés.

— Oui, ils se marient avec des Moldus et leurs enfants se retrouvent le plus souvent à Poudlard. Ce renouvellement des gènes est une bonne chose pour tout le monde.

— Sauf pour les tenants du sang-pur.

— Qui sont généralement plus mêlés qu’ils ne le croient. S’ils ne l’étaient pas, ils seraient davantage dégénérés.

— Je sais que Ron adore ta théorie selon laquelle les enfants adultérins sont une bénédiction pour notre communauté, plaisanta Harry.

— Disons qu’à quelque chose, malheur est bon, répondit Hermione.

*

Le procès des frères Elphick s’ouvrit six semaines après leur arrestation. Harry le suivit, partagé entre la satisfaction de voir la procédure aller vers une condamnation certaine, et son écœurement de constater que le débat se concentrait sur la violation du traité avec les centaures et occultait totalement l’acte criminel. Qu’on nie le statut de victime à Salomé parce qu’elle était non humaine le choquait.

Ce n’est pas lui qui soutenait l’accusation. Il s’en était tenu à sa décision de rester dans l’ombre et de faire oublier sa divergence d’opinions avec le ministre. C’est Owen qui était chargé de rendre compte de l’enquête, secondée par Demelza qui présentait les preuves matérielles. L’ami de Harry n’avait occulté ni la violence de l’acte ni la personnalité de la défunte, mais avait dû également souligner le risque politique que l’attaque avait causé. Le représentant du ministère n’avait repris que la seconde accusation et les questions des juges s’étaient focalisées sur l’implication des prévenus et sur le tort qu’ils causaient à la communauté sorcière.

Les frères Elphick continuèrent à nier farouchement, mais les preuves accablantes et le témoignage de leur beau-frère Thaddeus Oddpick convainquirent la Cour. La sœur des accusés, Bellock, après réflexion, avait fait savoir qu’elle ne désirait pas « trahir la famille », et les Aurors n’avaient pas insisté pour qu’elle vienne parler devant les juges, estimant que ce n’était pas indispensable. L’empreinte partielle d’Elvendork, trouvée sur l’épée, le désigna comme l’exécuteur et, à ce titre, il fut condamné à vingt ans de réclusion à Azkaban. Ses frères, dont la complicité dans l’utilisation frauduleuse du sang mal acquis était établie, écopèrent de sept ans de prison.

En prenant connaissance du verdict, Harry considéra que c’était une victoire, même s’il ne pouvait se défaire d’un sentiment d’inachèvement. Une note volante d’Hermione lui apprit que son amie savait exactement ce qu’il ressentait : _Tu as fait justice à Salomé et à Firenze en faisant condamner un sorcier pour avoir tué une créature magique. C’est la première fois que cela arrive, Harry. Tu t’en rends compte, au moins_ _? Les raisons invoqu_ _ées importent peu. Tu as r_ _éussi, c_ _’est tout._

Cependant, ce n’était pas de l’approbation d’Hermione dont il avait besoin, réalisa-t-il. Il fit une copie de l’acte de condamnation que lui avait rapporté Owen et, sans prévenir personne de sa visite, alla sonner au portail de Poudlard.

Madame Darnapan, la concierge, vint lui ouvrir.

— Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Bonjour. Je dois aller dans la Forêt interdite.

— Vous voulez que j’appelle Mr Hagrid ?

— Non, je vous remercie. Je commence à connaître le chemin.

Harry reprit le sentier qui lui était désormais familier. Il se demanda ce que penserait Owen de le voir s’aventurer seul dans ces bois. Sans doute dirait-il que c’était un risque inutile. Mais Harry ne se sentait pas en danger. Il avait compris que les habitants des lieux maintenaient l’équilibre par un strict partage des territoires. Tant qu’il ne s’éloignait pas des chemins que lui avait montrés Hagrid et qu’il était en bons termes avec les centaures, le danger n’était pas excessif.

Il n’attendit pas longtemps une fois arrivé à la clairière. Bientôt, Firenze le rejoignit, seul.

— Les coupables ont été jugés aujourd’hui, lui apprit le commandant des Aurors.

— Et qu’a décidé la justice des humains ? s’enquit le centaure.

— Celui qui a tué Salomé va passer de nombreuses lunes enfermé, loin de chez lui et loin des siens, tenta de traduire Harry, sachant que les notions de temps n’avaient pas de signification pour son interlocuteur. Le peuple sorcier a reconnu la violation du traité qu’il a passé avec vous.

Firenze médita un moment, et Harry respecta son silence.

— Tu es venu et tu n’as pas ménagé ta peine pour savoir qui avait mis fin à la course de la douce Salomé, finit par énoncer le centaure. Bane était persuadé que tu ne le ferais pas. Tu as convaincu les harpies et les vampires de nous aider, alors qu’ils ne nous aiment pas. Tu as fait plus que nous aurions pu accomplir. Tu es de ceux qui peuvent infléchir la course des étoiles, Harry Potter.

*

C’est l’âme en paix que Harry revint vers Poudlard. Le jour avait commencé à décliner et des lumières apparurent, comme pour l’inciter à prendre des sentes de traverses. Il se garda bien de répondre à l’appel des pitiponks et ne dévia pas de sa route. Une fois le parc de Poudlard atteint, il obliqua vers le château pour demander qu’on lui ouvre les grilles. Il était encore à une dizaine de mètres des portes donnant sur le vestibule quand la professeure McGonagall sortit du bâtiment.

— Voulez-vous parler au directeur ou à l’un de nous ? questionna la professeure de métamorphose.

— Au risque de paraître impoli, je pensais rentrer directement, avoua Harry qui ne se sentait pas d’humeur pour les mondanités.

— Me permettez-vous de vous raccompagner ?

— Avec plaisir, Minerva.

Ils cheminèrent doucement vers la sortie, alors que la nuit finissait de tomber. Une fois la limite du parc atteinte, ils se retournèrent et contemplèrent le château qui s’était illuminé.

— Je ne me lasse pas de ce spectacle, lui avoua la professeure. J’y retrouve toujours l’émerveillement qui fut le mien quand je suis arrivée la première fois, avec mon uniforme tout neuf.

— Certaines choses ne changent pas et c’est rassurant de pouvoir s’y raccrocher, renchérit Harry.

— Poudlard est à la fois immuable depuis plus de mille ans, mais il a cependant su évoluer pour s’adapter au monde, nuança Minerva McGonagall. S’il ne l’avait pas fait, il n’existerait plus. Difficile de faire comprendre cela à ceux qui luttent pour que rien ne change.

— Seriez-vous une lectrice attentive d’ _Alternatives Magiques_? plaisanta Harry.

— Bien entendu, j’y suis abonnée dès leur lancement, répondit-elle très sérieusement. Notre devoir d’enseignants est de former nos jeunes sorciers pour qu’ils puissent s’adapter au monde extérieur. Leur apprendre les mêmes choses qu’il y a deux cents ans sans réfléchir n’a pas de sens. Les professeurs Dumbledore et Brocklehurst ont tous deux œuvré en ce sens, de manières fort différentes, mais avec le même objectif.

— Cela n’a pas dû être facile de passer de l’un à l’autre, pour vous.

— C’est vrai qu’être confrontée à une méthode aussi dissemblable a été un peu rude pour moi, mais j’ai vite compris qu’Aristote respectait notre établissement autant qu’Albus et qu’il saurait en préserver l’esprit. Maintenant, je suis heureuse que nous ayons eu du sang neuf dans le bureau directorial. Mais je vous retarde avec mes radotages, mon cher Harry. Rentrez vite chez vous.

— C’est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous, Minerva. Vous passerez mon salut à vos collègues et au directeur.

— Comptez sur moi. Bonne soirée, Harry.


	30. XXX : Être et avoir été

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Election de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 24 décembre 2015 au 23 juin 2016

Les fêtes se passèrent tranquillement en famille, comme d’habitude. Il y avait encore des enfants très jeunes : Lucy, la petite dernière d’Audrey et Percy, avait trois ans et demi, et sa sœur Molly presque six ans. Pour leur bénéfice, Charlie, le seul des frères Weasley resté célibataire et sans enfant — reconnus, du moins, comme le disait Ron —, jouait toujours le rôle du père Noël.

Hugo, Lily et Roxane, sept ans, et Louis, Albus et Rose et James, neuf et dix ans, s’amusaient à en accréditer l’existence en racontant des anecdotes farfelues aux deux benjamines. Frederik et Dominique les écoutaient d’un air supérieur du haut de leurs douze ans. Victoire et Teddy, quinze et dix-sept ans, étaient passés dans le camp des adultes : celui qui achète les cadeaux et décore la maison pour faire vivre la magie de Noël.

Pour une raison que Harry ne s’expliquait pas, la chanteuse et son chaudron plein de passion étaient devenus une coutume à Noël pour les sorciers britanniques, tout comme le discours de la Reine l’était pour les Moldus. Un quart d’heure avant minuit, Molly commença à regarder en direction du poste de radio. C’est à ce moment qu’Hermione demanda l’attention de l’assistance.

— Vous nous préparez un petit troisième ? s’enquit George.

— Tu te présentes pour être le prochain ministre de la Magie ? tenta de deviner Charlie.

— Tu divorces ? fit mine de s’inquiéter son mari.

— Ron, on ne plaisante pas avec ça ! s’offusqua Molly.

Hermione sourit aux facétieux frères et annonça :

— J’ai fait passer une motion importante au Magenmagot juste avant la levée de la session de cette année.

— Et sur quoi portait ton texte ? demanda Bill.

— Sur la classification des créatures magiques.

— Celle de 1811 ? se fit préciser Ginny qui, avec l’élaboration de son musée, avait acquis de solides bases en histoire.

— C’est cela.

Harry siffla tout bas tandis que Percy indiquait pour son épouse :

— Cette classification, adoptée sous l’impulsion du ministre Grogan Stump, a réparti les créatures entre les Êtres, les animaux et les esprits. Elle…

— Les esprits ? l’interrompit Audrey.

—  La catégorie des esprits a été créée pour les fantômes qui ont demandé un régime spécial, refusant d’être assimilés aux Êtres, « car on ne peut pas être et avoir été », précisa Percy qui devait être l’un des rares élèves à ne pas dormir pendant les cours d’histoire de la magie. Ce qui compte le plus, c’est la différence entre les Êtres et les animaux. Les Êtres sont protégés par nos lois et, en théorie, peuvent même participer à leur élaboration.

— Mais les centaures n’en font pas partie, se souvint Harry dont la précédente enquête avait ravivé ses connaissances sur le sujet.

— C’est exact. Les centaures, tout comme les êtres de l’eau, demandèrent finalement à en être exclus, préférant s’organiser indépendamment des sorciers, plutôt que de se retrouver assimilés aux harpies et aux vampires, expliqua Percy.

— Mais grâce à Harry, les choses vont changer, fit Hermione ramenant l’attention de l’assistance sur elle.

— Hein ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ? s’étonna l’interpellé.

— Tu as créé une situation favorable.

— Ah bon ?

— Tout à fait. Et grâce à laquelle Sturgis et moi avons pu convaincre Ackerley que c’était le moment de régulariser la situation. Le ministre a admis que la communauté a plutôt bien réagi quand des sorciers ont été condamnés pour avoir tué une centauresse. Il n’y avait donc pas de risques politiques pour lui. Par ailleurs, les centaures ont pu mesurer notre bonne foi à leur égard et n’ignorent pas que tu avais résolu l’enquête grâce à une harpie. Cela les a mis dans des dispositions favorables pour accepter d’intégrer la catégorie des Êtres. Au fait, Harry, tu savais que Bane a été mis en minorité et que c’est désormais Firenze qui est le chef de clan des centaures ?

— J’ignorais, reconnut Harry, surpris et ravi par la nouvelle. Tant mieux pour lui. C’est bien pour nous, non ?

— Très bien. Tu penses que je l’ai fait remarquer à Ackerley. J’espère qu’il te fera davantage confiance, la prochaine fois.

— Donc, ta motion a changé les centaures de catégorie, Hermione, c’est ça ? vérifia Charlie.

— Oui, et celle des êtres de l’eau aussi. Des émissaires leur ont été envoyés. Leurs excellentes relations avec Albus Dumbledore ont sans doute joué dans leur décision.

— Tu as fait tout ça toute seule ? demanda Fleur, impressionnée.

— Non, bien entendu. Déjà, vous savez que Hestia Jones a pris sa retraite ?

— J’ai entendu, fit Harry. Elle a été remplacée par Twonk Tugwood qui était son second. Tu as travaillé avec lui ? Comment est-il ?

— Pour commencer, ce n’est pas juste une question d’âge si Hestia est partie. C’est parce qu’elle s’est opposée à Ackerley, qui a enfin compris que régulariser nos relations avec les créatures était une bonne chose pour la sécurité à long terme des sorciers. Il lui a donné le choix entre la démission et le renvoi. Elle a choisi l’option la moins déshonorante.

— Je ne pensais pas que cela avait été aussi houleux, s’étonna Percy. Ackerley a fait un très joli discours pour son dernier conseil de département.

— Ackerley n’est pas du genre à humilier les autres. Il ne se fait pas d’ennemis mortels quand il peut l’éviter, commenta Hermione. Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est Tugwood qui a mené les négociations avec chacun de ces deux peuples. Sturgis et moi avons simplement écrit le texte qui formalise l’acceptation des centaures et êtres de l’eau à appartenir à la catégorie des Êtres. Nous l’avons ensuite soumis au Magenmagot pour ratification.

— Donc, c’est maintenant officiel, conclut Ginny.

— Tout à fait. Et ce n’est pas tout. Nous en avons profité pour ajouter une proposition qui mettra fin à une anomalie qui perdure depuis un siècle : le fait que les loups-garous soient ballottés entre le service des Animaux et celui des Êtres.

— Comment ça ? s’enquit Teddy qui restait de plus en plus avec les adultes pendant les réunions familiales.

— Eh bien, si le bureau d’Assistance sociale aux loups-garous est rattaché au service des Êtres, le Registre des loups-garous et l’unité de Capture des loups-garous dépendent du service des Animaux, le renseigna Hermione.

— Le Registre des loups-garous ? s’étonna Molly. Mais je croyais qu’ils n’avaient plus l’obligation de s’y inscrire ! C’est toi qui as fait passer ça, Hermione.

— C’est vrai, mais le Registre existe toujours, et ceux qui avaient fait la démarche avant la nouvelle réglementation peuvent être retrouvés. Il restait donc un maillon qui avait résisté à nos efforts. Cette fois-ci, c’est terminé : la rupture est consommée entre le service des animaux et les loups-garous, ce qui supprime de facto le Registre des loups-garous et l’Unité de capture.

— Bravo Hermione ! s’exclama Fleur.

— Et maintenant, qui s’occupera des loups-garous qui ne prennent pas leur potion et qui blessent ou tuent quelqu’un, s’ils ne dépendent plus du département des Créatures magiques ? s’inquiéta Angelina.

Hermione sourit en regardant alternativement Angelina et Harry.

— Quoi !? s’exclama le commandant des Aurors en réalisant qu’on venait d’étendre son domaine de compétence. Euh, tu as bien fait Hermione, assura-t-il, bien qu’il ne fut pas ravi de cette nouvelle responsabilité.

— Et les elfes ? demanda brusquement Bill.

L’aîné des Weasley n’était pas le membre de la famille le plus engagé dans la libération des elfes de maison, mais il en avait deux enterrés dans son jardin, se souvint Harry.

— Les elfes libres sont des Êtres et ceux qui sont encore en esclavage des créatures, répondit la juriste d’un ton pincé. Nous avons envisagé de supprimer le Registre des elfes également, mais nous avons considéré que le nombre d’elfes possédés par des sorciers ne peut que diminuer, et avons décidé d’attendre qu’il se vide de façon naturelle.

— Mais les membres du Magenmagot n’ont rien vu venir ? douta Arthur.

— Bien sûr que si. Mais concernant les centaures, ils ont pu constater il y a peu qu’ils étaient capables de se soumettre à la justice sorcière, même en cas d’attaque meurtrière contre eux. Pour les loups-garous, cela fait des années qu’on n’entend pas parler de morsures ou de ravages imputables à des personnes transformées.

— C’est ça que tu voulais me faire comprendre dans le mot que tu m’as envoyé après la sentence contre les frères Elphick, réalisa enfin Harry.

— Oui, exactement.

— Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez tous les deux, demanda Ron d’une voix alourdie par des sous-entendus que démentait le pétillement de son regard.

— Hermione me faisait remarquer que l’opinion des sorciers a changé sur les centaures. En fait, cela a changé pour toutes les créatures magiques. Elles ne font plus aussi peur qu’avant, analysa le commandant des Aurors. Même s’il reste encore beaucoup d’incompréhension et une certaine défiance, compléta-t-il se souvenant de l’attitude d’Owen pendant l’enquête.

— Va-t-il y avoir des protestations ? s’inquiéta Andromeda. Je suppose que cela va paraître dans _La Gazette_ , après les fêtes.

— Je ne sais même pas combien de sorciers étaient au courant que les centaures et les êtres de l’eau étaient encore classés dans les animaux, commenta Hermione.

— C’est vrai que le professeur Binns est tellement soporifique que l’histoire de la magie est très peu connue, fit remarquer Ginny qui l’avait souvent déploré et s’était efforcée d’y remédier avec son musée.

— Cela ne fera pas une si grande différence, temporisa Percy. Ils restent des créatures magiques après tout. Ce n’était qu’une sous-catégorie. Imaginez-vous les centaures ou les sirènes se pointer chez nous pour demander qu’on modifie une loi qui les concerne ?

Tous les fonctionnaires qui se trouvaient autour de la table hochèrent la tête, comprenant l’argument. En théorie, les centaures avaient, même auparavant, la possibilité de faire entendre leur voix auprès du département des Créatures magiques. Or aucun d’entre eux ne l’avait jamais fait. _Être envoyé au bureau de liaison des centaures_ était d’ailleurs un synonyme d’une mise au placard dans les couloirs du ministère.

— Et les loups-garous ? insista Teddy.

— Nous n’avons aucune idée de la manière dont cela sera reçu, reconnut Hermione. Mais je pense que si Adrian a laissé passer, c’est qu’il estime que ce sera maîtrisable.

— Ce qui est bien dans cette famille, conclut George, c’est que chaque année est un nouveau défi.

*

Finalement, les réactions furent très limitées.

 _La Gazette_ fournit l’information sur la modification du statut des centaures, êtres de l’eau et loups-garous de manière relativement neutre. Elle évoqua cependant la possibilité que les équidés aient négocié cette avancée de leurs droits en compensation de la violation du traité dont les frères Elphick s’étaient rendus coupables.

Magie, Quidditch et Tradition fit paraître un article qui s’insurgeait contre cette _terrible décision, passée en catimini, qui met les sorciers en danger_. Lee et Padma, dans leur supplément du mercredi, produisirent des statistiques qui démontraient que les affaires criminelles et délictuelles dont les loups-garous étaient les auteurs avaient chuté vertigineusement depuis qu’ils pouvaient se procurer la potion Tue-loup améliorée et qu’ils trouvaient plus facilement du travail.

Globalement, les sorciers réagirent assez peu. Les traités avec les centaures et avec les Buveurs de sang restaient en vigueur, et la régularisation des loups-garous était entrée dans les mœurs. Il y eut un rassemblement à Pré-au-Lard, devant le sentier menant à la Forêt, où furent scandés des slogans hostiles aux créatures magiques. Mais personne n’eut la mauvaise idée de s’enfoncer sous ses arbres pour injurier directement les centaures. Visiblement, les harpies eurent la sagesse de ne pas utiliser le passage pendant les trois heures que dura l’incident, ce qui évita l’intervention de la police magique et des employés du département des Créatures qui surveillaient la situation.

Au mois de mars, Sturgis Podmore prit sa retraite, et Hermione fut nommée à sa place à la tête du département de la Justice. Cela faisait neuf ans qu’elle avait quitté le département des Créatures magiques, et toute la famille avait pensé qu’elle monterait en grade plus rapidement. Mais Hermione n’était pas intéressée par les titres et avait préféré privilégier ses objectifs plutôt que sa carrière.

Alors que Sturgis était prêt à lui laisser la place depuis plusieurs années, elle avait objecté qu’elle n’aurait plus le temps de terminer sa revue complète des lois sorcières, si elle avait tout le département à gérer. Patiemment, au cours des années, elle avait expurgé la législation de ses éléments les plus rétrogrades et réécrit plus clairement les textes redondants ou contradictoires qui s’étaient empilés dans l’appareil législatif. Grâce à elle, les règles qui régissaient les sorciers, leurs biens, leurs contrats et leurs relations avec les Moldus étaient devenues plus accessibles et moins ambiguës.

Harry savait qu’elle aurait aimé revoir de la même manière les liens juridiques qui unissaient les sorciers et les créatures magiques, mais ces textes étaient hors de sa juridiction. En modifiant les termes de la classification des créatures, Hermione avait été aussi loin qu’elle le pouvait. Il semblait bien que Twonk Tugwood, avec qui elle avait veillé à avoir de bonnes relations, soit beaucoup plus souple que ne l’avait été Hestia Jones. Il s’était impliqué de manière constructive dans le changement de statut des êtres aquatiques et des centaures. Il était manifestement convaincu qu’alléger les contraintes imposées aux créatures ne mettait pas les sorciers en danger.

— Il reste encore à compiler notre jurisprudence, confia Hermione à Harry quand il la félicita pour ce qu’elle avait accompli. Mais là, je passe la main. Le juge Wiggleswade, qui a pris sa retraite depuis l’année dernière, a accepté de présider un groupe de travail composé de juges et d’avocats dont l’objectif sera de rassembler les décisions par thème et de rédiger des commentaires.

— Nous allons avoir le système juridique le plus moderne de tout le monde sorcier, se félicita Ginny.

— Oh non, les Français ont un appareil législatif beaucoup plus construit et hiérarchisé que le nôtre, affirma Hermione. La Sorbonne y veille depuis des siècles.

Fleur approuva de la tête et développa :

— Les Moldus nous ont même copiés au XIXe siècle en résumant toutes leurs lois dans trois codes, précisa-t-elle. Il paraît que maintenant, ils en ont une dizaine, et que cela ne leur suffit toujours pas, mais du côté sorcier, nous avons su rester raisonnables.

— Et que va être ton nouveau chantier, maintenant que tu es cheffe de département ? questionna Bill.

— Je n’ai encore rien prévu. Je pense que veiller à ce que tous les services marchent normalement et conformément à la loi est déjà un travail à plein temps.

— Eh bien, on n’a pas intérêt à foirer nos dossiers, fit remarquer Harry à l’intention d’Angelina.

— Les Aurors dépendent du département de la Justice magique ? interrogea Audrey.

— Non, nous sommes directement sous l’autorité du ministre, expliqua Harry. Mais dossiers passent sous la responsabilité du service de la Justice magique quand ils quittent le nôtre pour être soumis aux magistrats. Les policiers par contre, sont sous l’autorité d’Hermione.

— La Justice a en réalité peu de possibilités d’intervenir dans leur fonctionnement, tempéra immédiatement la nouvelle cheffe comme si elle craignait qu’Audrey soit choquée par la confusion des pouvoirs exécutif et judiciaire. C’est le ministre qui nomme le commandant de la police. Nous n’intervenons que sur leur budget.

— C’est un moyen de pression assez efficace, jugea Audrey.

— C’est bien vrai, confirma Harry qui se souvenait de la manière dont Ackerley le lui avait rappelé quelques mois auparavant.

— En cas de désaccord, le ministre peut intervenir en tant qu’arbitre, précisa Percy.

— En tout cas, nous savons qu’Hermione fera merveille et que la justice n’a qu’à bien se tenir, coupa Ron avec fierté.

À la demande de Molly, Arthur alla chercher une bouteille de champagne à la cave et ils burent à la santé d’Hermione et de la Justice magique.

*

Début avril, Harry reçut un message de Jersey Tissard, le maître de la guilde des Tisserands. Il était convié à le rencontrer, deux jours plus tard, pour la présentation _d’un produit, fruit de nos recherches et susceptible de vous intéresser car il peut améliorer la sécurité des membres du corps des Aurors_.

Harry se demanda un moment pourquoi cela lui rappelait quelque chose, avant de se souvenir du chercheur qui se faisait ramener des toiles d’acromentule par les harpies. Selon Ron, la guilde des Tisserands étudiait les propriétés de ces fils en espérant mettre sur le marché un nouveau type de tissu. Il se demanda si Tiern Watchover, dont les services avaient enquêté sur le sujet, avait reçu la même invitation. Après réflexion et discussion avec son adjoint, il décida de ne pas en parler à son homologue de la police magique, du moins dans un premier temps.

— Attends de voir ce que te propose Tissard, avait conseillé Stanislas.

Le jour dit, Harry se présenta à la maison des Tisserands, là où se réunissaient les membres de la guilde. Jersey Tissard vint lui-même à sa rencontre et l’introduisit dans son bureau. S’y trouvait déjà Tiern Watchover. Les deux hommes se saluèrent avec un sourire ironique, amusés de constater qu’ils avaient tous deux choisi de ne pas communiquer sur cette invitation.

Les deux visiteurs se virent offrir des rafraîchissements, puis le maître de guilde entra dans le vif du sujet.

— Comme aucun de vous ne l’ignore, nous étudions depuis plusieurs mois le fil d’acromentule. Il est remarquablement résistant, très extensible et, encore plus intéressant, fixe extrêmement bien les sortilèges. Nous avons donc pensé à l’utiliser pour fabriquer du tissu non seulement souple et léger, mais aussi imprégné de sorts d’imperméabilité ou de protection.

Tissard vérifia que ses interlocuteurs le suivaient bien avant de continuer :

— Nous avons espéré, grâce à cette étude, être capables de le reproduire et en avoir des quantités suffisantes pour créer un marché. Malheureusement, nous n’avons toujours pas trouvé comment procéder. Nous n’avons pas abandonné nos recherches, mais en attendant l’aboutissement de nos efforts, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions d’ores et déjà travailler avec les toiles récupérées dans la Forêt interdite. Ce sera un produit rare, coûteux… mais unique.

Si Harry comprenait bien, la guilde allait vendre à prix d’or des vêtements en fil d’acromentule naturel, ce qui permettrait de financer la poursuite des recherches pour la production d’un fil reproduit magiquement.

— Mais une fois que le fil pourra être fabriqué, remarqua Watchover qui avait dû suivre la même pensée que Harry, vos produits uniques ne le seront plus, et vos acquéreurs privilégiés auront l’impression de s’être procuré très cher une faveur bien éphémère.

— Nos acheteurs auront ce produit avant les autres, répliqua Tissard, et nous sommes prêts à leur accorder l’exclusivité de certains enchantements pour une période négociée. Ils resteront donc les seuls à pouvoir se procurer les biens qu’ils auront acquis, même si le similifil d’acromentule se répand.

— De quels produits s’agit-il exactement ? demanda Harry.

— De vêtements de protection. Nous avons réussi à les enchanter pour qu’ils résistent aux sorts agressifs communs, comme le _Stupéfix_ , mais aussi à certains sorts noirs, comme le _Sectumsempra_.

— Résisteront-ils aux Impardonnables ? s’enquit Harry.

— Pour des raisons évidentes, nous n’avons pas utilisé ces sorts pendant nos tests. Il est possible qu’ils les atténuent, mais je n’irai pas jusqu’à prétendre qu’ils peuvent les contrer complètement.

— Ces vêtements sont-ils pratiques ? interrogea Watchover. Nous avons des métiers qui peuvent être très physiques.

— Nous y avons pensé, tout comme nous nous sommes demandé ce qui serait le plus adapté pour vous. Nous avons finalement opté pour des sous-vêtements, ce qui garantit qu’ils peuvent être portés sans que personne ne le sache. Cela permet aussi d’avoir des formes qui collent au corps et le protège mieux. Nous vous proposerons donc des caleçons longs et courts, ainsi que des maillots de corps à manches variables. Nous avons évidemment prévu des modèles pour femmes et pour hommes.

Harry et Watchover se regardèrent, séduits par cette présentation.

— Nous sommes une trentaine d’Aurors et il y a à peu près quarante policiers, fit remarquer Harry. Il faudra plusieurs jeux de vêtements par personne. Cela fait beaucoup de fil. Avez-vous assez de stock ?

— Pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder, lui assura Tissard.

— Comment vous procurez-vous ce fil ? s’inquiéta Harry. Toujours en donnant de l’argent aux harpies ?

— Il est vrai, Monsieur Potter, que vous êtes connus pour votre implication dans les bonnes relations entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques, commenta le maître de guilde. Sachez donc que nous avons pris contact avec le département de Contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, et qu’ils se sont montrés très inquiets à l’idée que des sorciers tentent de pénétrer dans la Forêt interdite par appât du gain. Nous nous sommes donc engagés à n’acheter ce fil qu’aux créatures pensantes qui y demeurent, c’est-à-dire les Buveurs de sang et les centaures, et de refuser catégoriquement de traiter avec les sorciers, qu’ils soient récoltants ou intermédiaires. Il y aura un prix fixe établi à la toise par le département pour éviter toute dérive ou spéculation. Nous ne voulons encourager personne à entrer en conflit avec les acromentules ou à trop s’aventurer sur leur territoire. Twonk Tugwoog songe même à établir des quotas, soupira Tissard, d’un ton désapprobateur.

— Je vois que votre projet est bien engagé, commenta Harry.

— Effectivement, mais vous êtes les premiers à qui nous faisons une proposition. Nous ne doutons pas cependant que d’autres personnes soient très intéressées par ce que nous pouvons leur offrir.

— Ce privilège et cette exclusivité ont un prix, traduisit Watchover.

— Le prix qui est à la hauteur du produit, n’en doutez pas, assura le tisserand, sans vouloir cependant révéler ses tarifs à ce stade.

L’heure suivante fut réservée à la démonstration. Les commandants furent présentés au directeur de recherche qui leur donna des précisions techniques et s’offrit comme cobaye pour que l’Auror et le policier puissent tester sur lui les sorts les plus courants que leurs équipes devaient encaisser.

Ce n’est qu’ensuite que Tissard accepta d’avancer ses prix : environ cent gallions par vêtement. Harry et Watchover, après avoir fait un peu de calcul mental échangèrent un regard : équiper tout leur effectif reviendrait plus ou moins à l’équivalent de leur budget annuel.

— Vous surestimez la générosité du ministère, résuma Harry à l’intention du maître de guilde.

— Je suis certain que vous saurez convaincre le ministre de l’avantage que cela peut avoir pour vous. Un Auror ou un policier immobilisé coûte cher aussi.

Harry évalua ses chances au regard de ce qu’il avait obtenu les années précédentes et finit par indiquer :

— À mon avis, on nous octroiera, au mieux, deux cents gallions supplémentaires chacun. Que pouvez-vous nous proposer pour cela ?

Au bout de deux heures de discussion, ils décidèrent qu’il serait plus pratique d’avoir des vêtements qui pouvaient se partager entre collègues. Ils demandèrent donc des capuches, tuniques et vestes qu’ils pourraient dissimuler sous une cape. Ils se contenteraient de peu d’articles au début, les réservant aux brigades partant pour un assaut. Deux conditions furent établies : la guilde devait proposer aux Aurors et aux policiers les mêmes articles et leur garantir les mêmes prix. Par ailleurs, les sorts de protections contre les attaques les plus offensives devraient leur être réservés pour cinq ans. Au-delà, cette exclusivité devrait être renégociée. De leur côté, les policiers et Aurors devraient si possible garder le secret sur l’existence de leurs protections particulières, mais surtout sur le détail des sortilèges dont elles prémunissaient.

— Cela nous évitera d’avoir trop de pression pour vendre à d’autres ce que nous nous sommes engagés à vous réserver, justifia Tissard.

Il fallut ensuite plusieurs semaines avant de signer le contrat définitif et commencer à recevoir les premiers vêtements. Harry et Watchover exigèrent d’autres tests qui mirent du temps à être mis en place : on ne lance pas un Feudeymon dans un coin de labo. Il y eut aussi de difficiles négociations avec Ackerley pour obtenir les fonds. Les commandants demandèrent ensuite à leurs meilleurs duellistes d’essayer les prototypes lors de batailles simulées. Des ajustements furent requis, tant pour s’adapter aux postures des combattants que pour mieux les protéger.

Au bout d’un mois, l’information arriva jusqu’à Ron.

— Il paraît que tu fais affaire avec les tisserands, interpella-t-il Harry.

— Il paraît, répondit celui-ci, n’ayant pas l’intention de révéler le secret de ses discussions.

— Dis-moi la vérité, le pria Ron. On a raté un marché super-lucratif ?

— Pour le moment, c’est surtout un marché de luxe, consentit à lui indiquer Harry. Mais le potentiel est énorme.

— Ahh ! Mais pourquoi je n’y ai pas pensé ! Je parie qu’aucun d’entre eux n’a été dans le nid de ces bestioles, alors que moi, si ! Comment ont-ils fait ?

— Peut-être n’avaient-ils pas de phobie envers les arachnides, proposa Harry.

— C’est ça, moque-toi de moi ! J’espère qu’il y aura suffisamment de personnes de bon sens pour refuser de porter de la bave d’araignée.

— Excellent contre-argument de vente, convint Harry en riant.

*

Un soir de juin, alors que Harry travaillait dans son bureau, Square Grimmaurd, Miffy vint lui annoncer :

— Madame Sarah Dursley à la cheminée pour vous.

Pour faciliter les déplacements de Sarah, cela faisait des années que le couple avait fait installer une cheminée dans leur chambre à coucher, espérant, par cette localisation, éviter qu’un invité moldu ne surprenne le retour de la jeune femme chez elle.

— J’arrive, s’empressa Harry.

Dans sa cuisine, Harry s’agenouilla devant l’âtre.

— Bonjour Sarah, quoi de neuf ?

— Le père de Dudley a eu une crise cardiaque cet après-midi, et il vient de décéder, l’informa-t-elle d’un ton ému.

Harry en resta sans voix plusieurs instants.

— Dudley est là ? finit-il par l’interroger.

— Non, il a rejoint sa mère à l’hôpital il y a plusieurs heures.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Il était encore sous le choc quand il m’a appelé. Il m’a demandé de te prévenir.

Si Harry se voulait indifférent à ce qui arrivait à son oncle et sa tante, il se sentait désolé pour son cousin et touché que Dudley pense à lui dans des circonstances aussi dramatiques.

— Tu me diras quand je pourrai passer vous voir, pria-t-il Sarah.

En sortant de la cuisine, Harry réalisa qu’il était ébranlé par cette disparition soudaine. Il monta à l’étage où Ginny lisait une histoire aux enfants avant qu’ils ne s’endorment. Appuyé sur le montant de la porte, il contempla le tableau que représentait sa famille réunie sur le lit de Lily et écouta la voix de sa femme lire _Le vent dans les prêles_[1]. Une fois le chapitre terminé, elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit :

— Regardez qui est là. Papa attend d’avoir son bisou !

Une fois qu’ils furent redescendus au rez-de-chaussée, Harry suivit Ginny dans le salon.

— Tu as fini de travailler ? s’enquit Ginny.

— Non, mais j’ai eu Sarah à la cheminée. Mon oncle est mort d’une crise cardiaque.

Sa femme ouvrit la bouche d’étonnement :

— Oh. Et… ça va ?

— Ça… Ça me fait quelque chose, quand même. C’est lui qui m’a élevé, même s’il ne m’aimait pas.

Ginny s’avança et le prit dans ses bras.

— C’est normal que cela te fasse un choc, assura-t-elle. Il fait partie de ton enfance.

Elle laissa passer un moment en le serrant contre elle avant de s’enquérir :

— Tu vas aller voir ta tante ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je doute que ce soit un réconfort pour elle. Je me demande même si j’ai envie de lui en apporter un.

Il tenta d’analyser ses sentiments avant de confier :

— Ce que je ressens est trop mélangé. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je lui parle.

Il entraîna Ginny sur le canapé pour qu’ils y prennent place tous les deux.

— Dans un sens, explicita Harry, je déteste mon oncle pour avoir été aussi sévère et injuste avec moi. Mais d’un autre, il m’a accepté sous son toit alors que je représentais ce qu’il détestait le plus, et cela m’a protégé. Je ne peux pas faire comme s’il n’y avait pas de liens entre nous. Pour Pétunia, c’est encore plus compliqué. Ma mère l’a aimée et elle-même a eu suffisamment de sentiments envers ma mère pour m’imposer à son mari. Je n’aime pas Pétunia, je lui en veux, mais je ne peux pas la rejeter sans avoir l’impression de rejeter un peu ma mère.

Ginny hocha la tête avec compréhension.

— Fais les choses comme tu le sens, lui conseilla-t-elle.

*

Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard que Sarah passa au QG des Aurors :

— Tu peux venir voir Dud ce soir, si tu es libre, proposa-t-elle. Il est rentré à la maison, et sa mère est à Privet Drive avec sa belle-sœur Marge.

— Je peux arriver en cheminée ?

— Bien entendu. Je vais la débloquer pour toi.

Harry s’était demandé ce qu’il allait dire à son cousin, mais, quand il posa les yeux sur lui, il comprit qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule chose à faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

— C’est tellement dur, souffla Dudley.

— C’est difficile de perdre quelqu’un, compatit Harry.

Dudley recula et dit d’une petite voix :

— Je sais qu’il avait des défauts et qu’il s’est mal conduit envers toi.

— Il t’aimait et il a fait son possible pour être un bon père pour toi, lui rappela Harry. Tu n’as pas à t’excuser de le pleurer.

Dudley raconta à Harry comment les choses s’étaient passées. En milieu d’après-midi, Vernon, désormais à la retraite, était en train de laver sa voiture dans le jardin quand il s’était subitement effondré. Pétunia avait appelé les secours, et il avait été transporté à l’hôpital le plus proche, mais il n’avait pu être ranimé. Il était resté plusieurs heures dans le coma avant de s’éteindre.

— On l’enterre demain, conclut Dudley.

— Tu veux que je vienne ? questionna Harry.

Son cousin considéra l’offre.

— J’aimerais que tu sois là, mais pour ma mère, je ne sais pas.

— Les voisins risquent de trouver louche que je m’abstienne, fit remarquer Harry qui estimait que c’était un élément important pour sa tante.

— Je ne me sens pas le droit de te demander de venir pour une raison aussi stupide, protesta Dudley.

— Je serai là également un peu pour moi, lui assura Harry. Ton père représente une partie de ma vie. Pas la plus plaisante, mais pas la pire non plus.

— Merci, Harry, accepta Dudley.

*

Vernon devait être inhumé dans le même cimetière que l’avait été Mrs Figg. Harry put donc y transplaner directement, en visualisant la tombe qui se trouvait à côté de celle de son ancienne voisine. Pour être certain de ne pas être surpris par un Moldu, il se blottit sous sa cape d’Invisibilité avec Ginny qui avait décidé de l’accompagner.

À leur arrivée, il n’y avait personne en vue. Ils purent se rendre visibles et se recueillir à la mémoire de la cracmolle, avant d’attendre le fourgon mortuaire à l’entrée du cimetière. La plupart des voisins des Dursley s’y trouvaient déjà.

— Nous pensions que vous étiez avec Pétunia et Dudley pour la levée du corps, insinua Mrs Polkiss, preuve que le cancanage avait de beaux jours devant lui à Privet Drive.

— Je ne supporte pas ce genre de chose, justifia adroitement Ginny.

Ils n’eurent pas longtemps à attendre. La voiture des pompes funèbres qui transportait Vernon arriva avec la ponctualité légendaire dont il avait toujours fait preuve de son vivant. En voyant Pétunia, le visage figé, soutenu par Dudley et la tante Marge, Harry ne put s’empêcher de la plaindre.

Ce fut une cérémonie très convenable, ni trop longue, ni trop courte. Peut-être Marge manqua-t-elle de retenue dans l’expression de sa douleur fraternelle, mais Pétunia montra beaucoup de dignité et accueillit les témoignages de sympathie de l’assistance avec ce qu’il fallait de reconnaissance attristée.

Quand Harry se retrouva devant la sœur de Vernon, il ne dit mot. Il réagit d’un regard froid à son « Oh, tu es là, toi ! » méprisant et se décala pour se positionner devant sa tante.

— Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, dit Pétunia en se penchant pour une parodie de baiser — ses lèvres restèrent soigneusement à plusieurs centimètres de la joue de Harry qui ne fit rien pour se rapprocher.

— Dudley m’a prévenu, répondit-il simplement.

Il ne parla pas à son cousin, mais le serra affectueusement contre lui avant d’embrasser la joue de Sarah.

— Tu as préféré ne pas amener Markus ? demanda Ginny à celle-ci.

— C’est une source de tracas de moins pour ma belle-mère, chuchota Sarah. Et puis il est un peu jeune. Nous reviendrons demain pour qu’il voie sa grand-mère et nous lui montrerons la tombe s’il le souhaite.

Harry dut convenir que ce n’était pas le jour pour prendre le risque d’un accident de magie incontrôlée.

Cela fut étrange pour Harry de se retrouver dans le salon de son ancienne maison, non pas en catimini comme le jour où il était venu récupérer sa malle des années auparavant, mais officiellement invité. Très rapidement, il se mit à faire le service. Quinze ans avaient passé, mais il retrouva facilement ses marques, aidant à trouver un grand plat pour la tarte amenée par une voisine, dénichant le stock de jus de fruits dans le garde-manger, puis lavant les verres quand il n’y en eut plus de disponibles.

C’était la première fois que Ginny mettait les pieds dans cette demeure. Il la vit contempler la décoration du salon d’un œil horrifié — il est vrai que le goût des Dursley en matière d’ameublement était sujet à caution — avant d’ouvrir le placard de l’escalier et en évaluer la surface d’un air pincé. Après avoir demandé où se trouvait la salle de bains, elle s’absenta longtemps à l’étage. Il aurait pu parier qu’elle était en train de profiter de la situation pour inspecter toutes les chambres. Il espéra qu’elle garderait son calme en voyant les barreaux à la fenêtre de la pièce qui servait désormais de salon de couture à sa tante. Elle ne fit aucune réflexion en descendant, se contentant de prendre un torchon et essuyer les verres qu’il venait de rincer dans l’évier.

Peu à peu, les invités rentrèrent chez eux. Pétunia se permit enfin de s’effondrer dans un fauteuil, et sa belle-sœur lui mit d’office entre les mains une tasse de thé dans laquelle elle avait versé une bonne lampée de brandy. Sous le regard des deux molosses de Marge qui s’étaient installés sur le canapé après le départ des voisins, Harry et Ginny aidèrent Dudley et Sarah à ranger le salon et la cuisine. Enfin, ils s’apprêtèrent à s’en aller à leur tour.

Pendant qu’ils passaient leurs manteaux, Marge recomptait ostensiblement l’argenterie. Elle avait contemplé Harry d’un air tellement suspicieux quand il l’avait déposée sur la table après l’avoir lavée, qu’il était évident que ce n’était pas l’indélicatesse des voisins qu’elle craignait. Elle se montrait par contre totalement indifférente au regard désolé de Dudley, interloqué de Sarah et furibond de Ginny. _Marge a raison_ , pensa Harry avec dérision. _Après tout, mes parents étaient des chômeurs alcooliques et j’ai dû être envoyé dans une maison de redressement_. Pétunia, le regard dans le vide, ne semblait se rendre compte de rien.

— Au revoir, tante Pétunia, fit Harry en se plantant devant elle.

— Au revoir, répondit-elle d’une voix lointaine sans paraître le voir.

Ginny lui adressa un signe de tête assez raide, et ils se dirigèrent vers le vestibule.

— Merci d’être venus, fit Pétunia alors qu’ils atteignaient la porte d’entrée.

Harry marqua un temps d’arrêt puis, sans se retourner, tira le battant et sortit avec Ginny. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence dans la rue.

— On ne peut pas transplaner ? finit par demander Ginny. Il fait presque nuit et il n’y a personne.

— Tu plaisantes ? Tous les voisins sont en train de nous épier derrière leurs rideaux, la détrompa Harry.

— J’allais dire _Quelle maison_ _!_ , mais c’est tout le quartier qu’il faudrait rayer de la carte, marmonna Ginny.

— Certaines familles sorcières ne valent pas mieux, lui rappela Harry.

— Ça n’excuse rien, mais je suppose que tu n’as pas envie d’en débattre, rétorqua son épouse.

Harry la prit par l’épaule et la serra affectueusement contre lui avant de la faire bifurquer dans une ruelle aux murs aveugles pour qu’ils puissent regagner le monde sorcier.

 

 

* * *

 

L’idée d’utiliser le fil d’acromentule provient d’un de mes lecteurs, **Fabian D**. 

[1] Hommage au classique anglo-saxon de fantasy enfantine _Le vent dans les saules_ , de **Kenneth Grahame** qui raconte la charmante et extravagante histoire de monsieur Taupe, de monsieur Rat et de l’insupportable monsieur Crapaud. JK.Rowling  a raconté qu’elle a découvert ce livre à 4 ans, et que c’était le premier à l’avoir inspiré.


	31. XXXI : Le bois duquel on est fait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Élection de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie  
> Mars 2016 : Hermione nommée cheffe de département de la Justice magique
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 1er juillet 2016 au 4 septembre 2016

L’été suivant allait marquer un passage important pour Harry. Non seulement il lui fallait préparer la rentrée de James à Poudlard, mais aussi penser à l’avenir de Teddy qui n’y retournerait pas. Le résultat de ses ASPIC n’arriverait pas avant la fin du mois de juillet, mais le jeune homme n’y attachait pas grande importance. Il avait peu d’ambition et il pensait que son niveau en enchantements et métamorphoses était suffisant pour ce qu’il comptait faire : travailler pour l’artisanat magique.

Ron fut très clair :

— Ce n’est pas qu’on ne veut pas te prendre chez nous, mais il est bon de s’élargir l’esprit avant de se fixer quelque part. Va te former un peu ailleurs, et ensuite on verra si tu désires toujours travailler pour l’affaire familiale.

— Tu peux commencer en faisant le tour des commerçants, lui conseilla George. Si tu ne trouves pas, on te donnera l’adresse des fournisseurs, et tu iras explorer les campagnes.

— Je n’ai pas le droit à des vacances ? protesta Teddy. Je sors juste de mes révisions.

— N’attends pas trop, tu n’es pas le seul à terminer Poudlard, le mit en garde Ron. En septembre, ce sera trop tard. Et puis, on ne te demande pas de travailler tout de suite, on te conseille simplement de trouver un patron au plus vite pour avoir un boulot à la rentrée.

— J’ai le droit à quelques jours quand même ! insista Teddy.

— Il va falloir t’habituer à te passer de grandes vacances, lui fit remarquer sa grand-mère. Tu n’es plus un enfant, maintenant.

— Ça pourra attendre la semaine prochaine, reconnut George. C’est vrai que c’est fatigant, ces examens.

— George, tu ne peux pas savoir, tu n’as jamais passé tes ASPIC, rappela Ron.

— Toi non plus, rétorqua son frère. Alors tu pourrais croire le gamin sur parole.

— Ma pauvre Andromeda, je ne suis pas certaine que vous ayez choisi les bons conseillers, soupira Molly alors que Teddy s’efforçait d’avoir l’air épuisé.

— Comment ça ? s’offusqua Ron. On est la preuve qu’on peut très bien réussir sans avoir brillé par nos études. Il faut juste travailler dur après.

— C’est vrai, mon chéri, vous pouvez très bien servir d’exemple, admit Molly avec fierté en contemplant ses deux fils.

*

Malgré le retour des élèves de Poudlard, Fleur et Andromeda passèrent quelques demi-journées au musée de la Magie pour superviser l’ouverture de nouvelles salles.

Deux ans auparavant, quelques mois après que Ginny eut changé de carrière, les deux entrepreneuses avaient embauché une femme d’une quarantaine d’années dont le plus jeune enfant venait d’intégrer Poudlard. C’était une passionnée d’histoire qui leur avait donné de nombreuses idées pour se renouveler et faire revenir le ceux qui étaient déjà venus. Elle avait notamment proposé d’utiliser la popularité des personnalités connues grâce aux cartes des Sorciers célèbres pour présenter les évènements historiques. Il avait fallu dix-huit mois pour mettre en scène cinq personnages, et leurs sections venaient tout juste d’ouvrir. Une autre tranche était prévue pour l’année suivante.

— C’est un succès énorme, raconta Fleur en revenant le premier soir. Comme nous l’espérions, les enfants adorent l’idée de voir leurs héros en statues de cire animées. Nous avons truffé les récits d’informations sur l’époque, et ils apprennent plein de choses sans s’en rendre compte, avait-elle ajouté avec satisfaction.

— J’étais sûre que ça marcherait du tonnerre, les félicita Ginny qui passait de temps en temps encourager ses anciennes associées.

— Il faut absolument que nous y allions aussi, s’écria Molly. J’ai hâte de mieux connaître le parcours de Mangouste Bonham.

— Et moi celui d’Artemisia Lufkin, renchérit Hermione.

— Mais pourquoi vous n’avez pas choisi de présenter Albéric Grunnion ? s’indigna George. Ce type a changé nos vies !

— La tienne, peut-être, lui opposa Angelina, mais nous, on se serait bien passés des bombabouses qu’il a inventées.

— Moi, ma préférée est Circé, confia Fleur. Voilà une femme qui savait parler aux hommes.

— Qui d’autre avez-vous choisi, déjà ? s’intéressa Harry.

—  Hengist de Woodcroft et Gwendoline la Fantasque, le renseigna Andromeda.

— Quand est-ce qu’on me présente ? demanda Ron. Moi aussi, je suis un sorcier célèbre !

— Je vous conseille d’attendre un peu, répondit Ginny à la place des conservatrices. On ne sait jamais, il peut encore mal tourner et s’avérer être un mauvais exemple pour la jeunesse !

*

Quelques jours plus tard, Ginny accompagna Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse pour qu’il s’achète de nouvelles robes. Une fois cette corvée expédiée, Ginny proposa :

— On va au magasin d’accessoires de Quidditch pour…

Elle s’interrompit quand une blonde à la poitrine proéminente se jeta au cou de son mari :

— Harry ! s’écria l’inconnue d’un ton réjoui.

— Euh, répondit brillamment Harry en tentant de se rappeler où il avait bien pu la croiser.

— Tu n’étais pas aussi réservé la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus, affirma l’inconnue d’un ton boudeur sans relâcher son étreinte.

— Excusez-moi, Madame, commença-t-il en la repoussant doucement mais fermement, mais je ne pense pas avoir l’honneur de vous connaître.

Il préféra ne pas regarder du côté de Ginny et se demanda comment se dépêtrer au plus vite de cette enthousiaste inconnue. L’éclat de rire de sa femme le prit de court. Visiblement, son interlocutrice était tout aussi étonnée que lui et se tourna vers Ginny d’un air interrogateur.

— C’est bon Teddy, gloussa celle-ci. Je t’ai reconnu !

— Ah, zut !

Il — enfin, visuellement, c’était plutôt _elle_ — fit un pas en arrière et parut se dégonfler quand son torse retrouva sa minceur habituelle. Puis ses cheveux se raccourcirent et reprirent la teinte bleu pâle que le filleul de Harry affectionnait depuis quelques années. Par contre, il omit d’annuler la métamorphose de ses vêtements qui restèrent nettement féminins.

— Comment as-tu deviné ? demanda Harry à son épouse, vexé d’avoir été pris de vitesse.

— J’ai reconnu ses chaussures, expliqua Ginny. Je les lui ai assouplies à plusieurs reprises.

Teddy hocha la tête, impressionné, tandis que Harry s’étonnait :

— Une fille me saute au cou, et ton réflexe est de regarder ses pieds ?

— J’ai bien vu qu’un obstacle t’empêchait d’en faire autant, le taquina Ginny en montrant du menton le torse du jeune homme. Moi, je t’ai fait confiance et j’ai tout de suite songé à une transformation. Comme tu m’avais dit que le plus difficile était de penser aux petits détails comme les poignets ou les chevilles, j’ai regardé les extrémités et j’ai reconnu les bottes de notre métamorphomage préféré.

— T’es trop forte, Ginny, admira celui-ci récoltant un sourire satisfait.

— Bravo, ma chérie ! l’adouba à son tour Harry. Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? continua-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

— Tu sais bien que je me cherche un travail, rappela Teddy.

— Dans cette tenue ? s’étonna son parrain.

Sans répondre, Teddy annula le sort et apparut en pantalon et tee-shirt. Harry demanda :

— Alors, ça se passe comment ?

— Bof, soit c’est sans intérêt, soit il faudrait que j’aie de l’expérience ou avoir cinq E aux ASPIC et même des O.

— Tes stages chez Ron ne suffisent pas ? s’étonna Ginny.

— Pour enchanter les tables ou les chaises, oui, mais pas pour faire des choses qui valent le coup comme les miroirs ou les balais.

— Tu n’auras pas tes cinq E ? demanda Harry.

Teddy haussa les épaules, et son parrain se dit qu’Andromeda allait être déçue quand arriverait la lettre de Poudlard.

— Ne sois pas trop difficile, conseilla-t-il. Même si ce n’est pas ce que tu souhaites au début, l’important est de faire tes preuves et d’acquérir quelques coups de main. Ensuite, tu pourras cibler ce que tu préfères.

— Ouais, ouais.

— Bon, on te laisse chercher, conclut Ginny. À ce soir, Teddy.

*

À la fin du mois de juillet, cinq grands-ducs atterrirent à peu près en même temps au Terrier : celui qui apportait les notes des ASPIC de Teddy ; celui qui avait le courrier indiquant les résultats des BUSE de Victoire ; les deux donnant la liste des fournitures pour Dominique et Freddy ; et enfin la lettre d’admission de James.

Cela fit pas mal de plumes zébrant l’air dans la cuisine, un pot de lait renversé, les cris de peur de la petite Lucy, les piaillements ravis de sa sœur Molly, la grand-mère du même nom protestant contre le désordre, et Charlie, qui avait pris une semaine de vacances chez ses parents, qui récupérait le bacon dans les assiettes pour nourrir les messagers qui avaient encore le chemin du retour à faire.

James reçut les félicitations de toute la famille, ainsi que Victoire qui avait réussi huit BUSE (trois A, quatre E et un O) et qui avait, en outre, été nommée préfète de Serdaigle. Par contre, une fois qu’Andromeda eut déchiffré la lettre de Teddy, elle le pria de la suivre dans la pièce d’à côté, le visage sévère. Les adultes échangèrent un regard désolé, mais cela ne calma pas les plus jeunes, excités par la visite matinale.

Rien ne filtra du salon où se trouvaient la grand-mère et le petit-fils, Andromeda étant davantage du genre à utiliser un langage lapidaire qu’à crier sa frustration. Teddy finit par sortir de la pièce, les dents serrées, en claquant la porte derrière lui et il s’élança dans le jardin d’où il transplana — même bouleversé, il n’oubliait pas la règle absolue en cours au Terrier : ne jamais transplaner dans la maison.

Les enfants avaient terminé de déjeuner et étaient partis jouer dans le jardin quand Andromeda revint dans la cuisine, un long moment plus tard, le visage impénétrable. Elle reprit sa place à table où l’attendaient ses toasts refroidis. Elle les fixa comme si elle se demandait si elle aurait le courage de terminer son repas. Molly les lui retira et posa devant elle une tasse de thé chaud, avant de s’asseoir à son côté.

— Trois de mes enfants ont décidé de ne même pas passer leurs ASPIC, lui rappela-t-elle doucement. Cela ne les a pas empêchés de très bien réussir.

— Il aurait pu faire tellement mieux, se désola la grand-mère.

— C’est si terrible ? s’enquit Harry.

— Un O en science des Moldus, des A en enchantements et métamorphose. Le reste varie entre Piètre et Désolant.

— Seulement un A en métamorphose ? s’étonna Harry sachant que les métamorphomages avaient des facilités innées dans cette matière.

— Il paraît que l’écrit était sur un sujet pratiquement pas vu dans l’année, grinça Andromeda. Il ne devait pas écouter ce jour-là.

— Il aura des occasions de se rattraper, tenta de l’encourager Molly. Il n’a pas dit son dernier mot, j’en suis persuadée.

— J’ai écrit à mon père il y a deux semaines, intervint Fleur. Il m’a répondu qu’il acceptait de le prendre comme apprenti.

Harry se rappela alors que Victor Delacour était un très bon enchanteur de meubles.

— Fleur, c’est adorable de votre part, remercia Andromeda d’une voix émue. Mais je crains qu’il ne saisisse pas cette chance. Il m’a encore dit tout à l’heure qu’il veut travailler dans les technologies nouvelles. Il peine à admettre que ses résultats ne sont pas à la hauteur de ses ambitions.

— Technologies nouvelles ou non, il doit prouver qu’il possède les bases. Avec le certificat de mon père, il sera pris au sérieux.

— Je sais que ses travaux sont connus même ici, reconnut Andromeda, mais Teddy est têtu comme un croup.

— Oh, mais tout dépend de la manière dont on va le lui présenter, affirma Fleur avec un sourire espiègle. Je vais lui proposer de passer le mois d’août chez mes parents avec Victoire. Croyez-vous qu’il refusera ?

Andromeda eut une expression un peu crispée.

— Il sera ravi de mettre de la distance entre lui et moi, je suppose.

— Une fois là-bas, vous pouvez compter sur mon père pour le convaincre de travailler. Victoire sera aussi de bon conseil. Elle a la tête sur les épaules, comme sa mère.

Fleur ponctua sa dernière déclaration d’un mouvement qui rejeta ses boucles blondes dans son dos. Harry ne fut pas le seul à sourire devant sa tentative de se ridiculiser et de minimiser la finesse dont elle était en train de faire preuve. Bill lui mit la main sur l’épaule, sans chercher à masquer la fierté de son sourire.

— Bon, et où sont Victoire et Teddy, qu’on leur soumette notre merveilleuse idée de vacances ? demanda Ron.

— Teddy, je ne sais pas, et Victoire doit être avec lui, le renseigna Fleur. Je l’ai vue se glisser dehors dès qu’elle a pensé qu’on ne la regardait pas. Il a dû repasser la chercher.

Les deux jeunes gens ne reparurent pas avant le soir. Vers midi, Victoire avait rapidement joint sa grand-mère avec le miroir de Teddy pour lui dire de ne pas les attendre pour le repas et qu’ils ne reviendraient qu’au dîner. Molly leur avait souhaité une bonne journée et avait prévenu Andromeda.

On parla à Teddy de l’invitation des Delacour dès le lendemain au petit-déjeuner. La proposition fut acceptée avec empressement. Le soir, les bagages étaient faits et le portoloin international réservé pour le jour suivant, tôt le matin.

Peu avant l’heure du coucher, Andromeda vint voir Harry et lui demanda :

— Cela t’ennuierait d’accompagner Teddy demain pour son départ ?

— Non, bien entendu, mais pourquoi pas vous ?

— Je pense qu’il préférera son parrain à sa vieille grand-mère.

— Andromeda… fit Harry d’un ton désolé.

Elle leva la main, comme pour le dissuader de la plaindre.

— Nous ne sommes pas fâchés, assura-t-elle. Il a simplement besoin de prouver son indépendance et de prendre du recul avec ce qui le ramène à son enfance. Ne t’en fais pas, Harry. Je sais ce que c’est de se couper à jamais de sa famille, et il n’en est pas question ici. Je sais aussi qu’il ne sert à rien de tenter de contrecarrer une vocation — et Harry comprit qu’elle songeait à Nymphadora — ou une non-vocation dans notre cas. Il n’en a fait qu’à sa tête pour ses études, mais cela ne change rien à nos relations. J’ai toujours su qu’à la sortie de Poudlard il aurait besoin de trouver son propre chemin et qu’il devrait prendre du champ par rapport à moi. J’ai déjà de la chance qu’il aille chez des personnes que je connais et en qui j’ai confiance. Fleur est une femme remarquable et généreuse.

— D’accord, j’irai avec Teddy demain, accepta simplement Harry, sachant qu’Andromeda n’aimait pas les paroles de consolation.

Quand arriva le temps des au revoir, Harry constata avec soulagement que si Teddy ne montrait aucun signe de contrition concernant son année scolaire, il ne manifesta aucune réticence à serrer affectueusement sa grand-mère contre lui et l’embrasser.

Fleur accompagnait Victoire. Au centre de portoloin, les deux adultes vérifièrent que les malles étaient correctement miniaturisées, avant de laisser les jeunes gens avancer sur l’aire de départ et saisir chacun leur tour une bouteille tendue par l’employé, puis disparaître.

— Au moins, il va apprendre à parler français, conclut Fleur d’un ton laissant entendre que c’était une compétence essentielle.

*

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et Ginny emmenaient James sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il était, en effet, traditionnel que chaque jeune de la famille entrant à Poudlard fasse ses premières courses de rentrée seul avec ses parents. Les années suivantes, il rejoindrait la troupe des cousins qui les faisaient en famille, avec quelques adultes volontaires pour encadrer la joyeuse sortie.

Les Potter passèrent par la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur, et en profitèrent pour saluer Hannah qui était en train de montrer un plan à une famille manifestement moldue. Elle prit cependant le temps de venir les embrasser.

— Ça fait trop longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vus, s’exclama-t-elle après les avoir salués tous les trois. Au fait, vous allez avoir une surprise à la rentrée.

— Que veux-tu dire ? l’interrogea Harry.

— Tu verras bien ! Vous savez que c’est la spécialité de Poudlard d’annoncer les changements et les projets de l’année lors du banquet inaugural. James vous l’écrira.

Elle leur décocha un grand sourire et repartit vers ses clients.

— Cela semble être une bonne nouvelle, supputa Ginny sans doute au bénéfice de James qui ne paraissait pas très rassuré.

Ginny était déjà passée à la banque chercher de l’argent — Harry s’abstenait de s’y présenter quand il pouvait l’éviter — et ils commencèrent par acquérir une malle pour y placer leurs futurs achats.

— La baguette, maintenant ! les pria James.

Ce n’était pas la boutique la plus proche, mais Harry comprenait l’impatience de son fils.

— Entendu, accepta-t-il. Allons voir de quel bois tu es fait.

La cérémonie fut bien plus rapide qu’elle ne l’avait été pour Harry. Celui qui avait remplacé Ollivander après avoir été formé par le vieil homme, Sylvestre Liden, prit quelques mesures. Ensuite, seuls deux essais furent nécessaires pour que James contemple, émerveillé, des étoiles jaillir d’une baguette en orme, vingt-cinq centimètres, contenant une griffe de pitiponk. Ses deux parents sourirent à ce spectacle. Aucun d’eux n’avait oublié ce moment, celui qui avait validé leur entrée dans la communauté sorcière.

— Bois résistant, convenant aux personnes sociables et ayant un solide sens de l’humour, commenta Liden.

— Allez, viens mon grand, fit Ginny après qu’ils eurent réglé l’achat. Il est temps de te trouver des robes d’uniforme.

Ils laissèrent James aux bons soins de Madame Guipure — la belle-fille de celle qui s’était occupé de Harry lors de sa première rentrée — et ressortirent de la boutique pour ne pas déranger les couturières.

Ils s’installèrent à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme qui se trouvait juste en face. Ils étaient en train de discuter avec des connaissances qui s’étaient arrêtées pour parler avec eux quand James vint les rejoindre, leur annonçant qu’ils pourraient récupérer ses nouvelles robes dans deux heures. Ils firent signe au serveur pour qu’il prenne la commande de James.

— Bien, nous y voilà. Dans un mois, tu seras à Poudlard, constata Harry une fois qu’il fut servi.

— Oui, ça va être super, répondit son fils, d’un ton qui n’avait pas son entrain habituel.

— Tu vas nous manquer, dit doucement Ginny, mais nous savons que tu vas bien t’amuser et que tu ne seras pas seul. Victoire, Dominique et Freddy seront là pour t’épauler et t’aider si tu en as besoin.

— J’ai pas peur, affirma James.

— C’est bien d’être courageux, mais la peur n’est pas forcément négative : elle peut être la preuve qu’on a anticipé une situation, remarqua Harry.

— Et ne te sens pas obligé d’aller chez les Gryffondors, continua Ginny. Victoire est à Serdaigle et Dominique à Poufsouffle.

— Et Freddy à Gryffondor, compléta James. Mais personne n’est à Serpentard, souligna-t-il cependant.

— Il se trouve que non, reconnut Harry, mais j’ai des collègues venant de Serpentard avec qui je m’entends très bien. Si tu allais dans cette maison, ce ne serait pas un drame.

— Oncle Ron dit que ce sont tous des trouillards et des brutes.

— Ron n’était pas spécialement psychologue ni nuancé quand il était à Poudlard, jugea Ginny. Il s’est beaucoup amélioré depuis, mais il a gardé quelques préjugés.

— C’était une époque particulière : il y avait la guerre et une rivalité exacerbée entre Malefoy et moi, expliqua Harry. La situation n’a plus rien à voir. Écoute plutôt ta tante Hermione : elle te ferait remarquer que le Serpentard que nous détestions à l’époque est aujourd’hui le bienfaiteur des loups-garous.

— Je préférerais quand même être à Gryffondor, insista James.

— C’est ton droit, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour détester les Serpentards, on est d’accord ?

— Oui, Papa.

— Fais confiance au Choixpeau, il te mettra là où tu dois être.

Ils repartirent ensuite pour continuer leurs achats : nécessaire à potions, livres de classe, plumes et cahiers, vêtements pour les week-ends.

Avant de retourner chercher les robes d’uniforme de James, ils s’arrêtèrent à l’animalerie.

— Les rats, c’est mignon et affectueux, remarqua Harry que le petit compagnon de Teddy, mort de vieillesse deux ans auparavant, avait réconcilié avec la gent trotte-menu.

— Ou un boursouf, suggéra Ginny. Ça mange de tout, c’est facile à entretenir.

— Tout ça, c’est pour les bébés, décréta James. Je préfère un hibou, c’est plus utile.

— Si tu veux. Mais tu le prêteras à tes frère et sœur quand ils te rejoindront, le prévint Ginny. Nous n’allons pas en acheter trois.

— Ils prendront ceux de l’école ! protesta James.

— On verra, tempéra Harry, songeant qu’ils auraient le temps de gérer la situation d’ici là.

James choisit une chouette effraie. Elle n’était pas d’un blanc immaculé comme l’avait été Hedwige. Son corps était recouvert de plumes grises qui contrastaient joliment avec sa face opaline. Le jeune collégien la prit fièrement sur son épaule.

Après être repassés chez Madame Guipure, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique des Sorciers Facétieux. Comme tous les étés, ils avaient installé un établi dans la rue et faisaient la promotion de leurs produits auprès des futurs collégiens.

— Oh, mais regarde qui arrive, Ron, s’exclama George, en les apercevant. Belle enfant, vous habitez houhou ? demanda-t-il à la chouette toujours juchée sur l’épaule de son nouveau maître.

— Elle s’appelle Angel, l’informa James.

— Elle est magnifique, le félicita Ron.

— Je parie que tu as envie de savoir comment apporter la joie et la bonne humeur dans ta future école ! affirma George.

— Je les connais vos produits, fit James en riant.

— On en a dont on préfère ne pas parler devant ta grand-mère, révéla son oncle Ron.

— Ron ! fit Ginny d’une voix menaçante.

— Ni devant ta mère, compléta George.

— Dites donc, vous deux, vous voulez voir ce que donne mon Chauve-furie dans votre magasin ?

— Mais non, Ginny, on plaisante, affirma George. James, voici notre catalogue avec des coupons pour nous envoyer des commandes, livraison garantie en toute discrétion. Et notre cadeau : un tatouage protéiforme, qui dure une semaine et qui change de place toutes les trois heures. Si tu ne le trouves pas facilement, c’est qu’il est dans un coin où tu n’as pas l’habitude de regarder. Tu peux aussi le gratouiller, si tu veux le déplacer sans délai.

— Vous êtes de pire en pire, s’exclama Ginny, mais ses yeux pétillaient.

James prit ce que lui tendait son oncle avec empressement, tout en faisant attention de ne pas déséquilibrer sa nouvelle amie.

— À ce soir, leur fit Ron avant d’aller à la rencontre de la famille moldue qu’ils avaient croisée auparavant.

*

Teddy et Victoire revinrent en Angleterre deux jours avant la rentrée des classes. Il était convenu que le jeune métamorphomage repartirait chez les Delacour poursuivre son stage jusqu’à fin octobre, une fois sa camarade en route pour Poudlard.

Teddy semblait avoir complètement oublié son aversion pour l’enchantement des tables et des chaises. Il loua les sortilèges du beau-père de Bill « à la fois puissants et tout en finesse ». Harry le trouva changé : plus affirmé, se posant à l’égal des adultes. Il avait incontestablement mûri.

James était ravi que son parrain soit de retour pour son départ pour Poudlard. Il lui montra sa baguette, sa chouette, sa malle, ses affaires de classe. Teddy les admira avec l’enthousiasme requis puis confia à voix basse des secrets au petit garçon. _Comment éviter de se faire prendre dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu_ ou _La meilleure manière de soutirer des sucreries aux elfes de la cuisine_ , imagina Harry qui se réjouissait de la complicité entre Teddy et James.

Dès le lendemain, toutes les familles rentrèrent chez elles pour terminer de remplir les malles avec les affaires qui n’avaient pas été amenées au Terrier. James passa donc une dernière nuit dans son lit avant de quitter son foyer.

Ils s’arrangèrent pour se rendre à la gare avec une heure d’avance et constatèrent que la famille de Bill ainsi que celle de George les suivaient de près. Visiblement, les arrivées au dernier moment que Harry avait connues quand il s’y rendait sous la responsabilité de Molly et Arthur avaient suffisamment traumatisé leurs enfants pour qu’ils évitent de l’imposer à leur progéniture. Teddy ne tarda pas non plus.

Louis, Albus, Lily et Roxanne étaient venus accompagner leurs frères et sœurs. Ils dirent au revoir aux voyageurs puis laissèrent le champ libre aux adultes.

Teddy ébouriffa affectueusement la tête de James et lui chuchota à l’oreille. Le jeune garçon, qui était un peu pâle ce matin-là, lui sourit et se redressa, comme revigoré. Ensuite, Ginny serra son fils contre elle et lui promit de lui écrire souvent.

— Plusieurs fois par semaine ? souffla le collégien après avoir vérifié que seuls ses parents pouvaient l’entendre.

— Oui, mon chéri, le plus souvent possible.

— N’hésite pas à nous faire part de tes questions ou de tes ennuis, ajouta Harry en l’étreignant à son tour. Et on veut bien que tu nous racontes ce qui t’a amusé. Tente de ne pas trop te faire prendre après le couvre-feu.

— T’en fais pas pour ça, répondit James d’un ton si confiant que cela fit rire son père et sourire sa mère.

— Écris-nous ce soir, pour nous dire dans quelle maison tu es. Et n’oublie pas que les quatre nous conviennent très bien. Je compte sur toi, Miss, ajouta Ginny à l’intention d’Angel dont James tenait la cage à la main.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir où en étaient les adieux. Angelina donnait ses dernières recommandations à son fils, et Teddy chuchotait à l’oreille de Victoire une blague qui la fit éclater de rire. Plus loin, les familles débouchaient du mur de séparation d’un pas pressé. L’heure du départ approchait.

— Il ne va plus y avoir de compartiment libre, fit-il remarquer. Il est temps d’installer les enfants.

La petite troupe avança de quelques wagons avant de repérer par la fenêtre des banquettes qui semblaient les attendre. Chaque élève monta avec un adulte qui faisait léviter sa malle. Ils en profitèrent pour donner un coup de baguette aux parents moldus qui peinaient à faire passer les bagages par l’étroite portière.

Enfin, il ne resta plus qu’à saluer par la fenêtre Dominique, Freddy et James qui s’étaient installés côte à côte. Victoire les avait déjà quittés pour se rendre dans le compartiment des préfets. Et finalement, ils virent les retardataires arriver en courant, les enfants sauter dans le dernier wagon, suivis avec plus ou moins de bonheur par leurs malles, puis le chef de quai siffla puissamment, la vapeur s’éleva et le train partit.

Harry comprit alors pleinement quel crève-cœur chaque rentrée avait été pour Andromeda. Ginny se rapprocha de lui et ils s’enlacèrent.

— Courage, vous avez encore deux enfants à la maison, dit doucement Fleur.

— C’est vrai, se reprit courageusement Ginny. Où sont-ils passés, d’ailleurs ?

Ils récupérèrent la jeune classe qui s’était éparpillée sur le quai pour jouer. Harry et sa famille prirent un bus en sortant de la gare pour rentrer chez eux.

Ils reçurent pour le dîner Andromeda et son petit-fils qui repartait le lendemain. Harry constata avec plaisir que tout allait bien entre eux. Teddy dit quelques mots de français à l’intention d’Albus et Lily.

— Je ne sais pas dire grand-chose encore, reconnut-il. J’ai les bases de la politesse, je peux demander à manger et répondre _J’arrive_ quand on vient me réveiller. Mais maintenant que Victoire n’est plus là pour traduire, il va falloir que je me débrouille tout seul avec le reste.

— Cela ne te gêne pas dans ton apprentissage ? s’enquit Ginny.

— Non, monsieur Delacour n’est pas du genre à faire une dissertation. Il me montre ce qu’il fait, guide mes gestes et répète les formules jusqu’à ce que j’y arrive tout seul. Ensuite, je m’entraîne dans mon coin, car il n’y a qu’en recommençant qu’on peut s’améliorer.

Il se tut quelques secondes avant d’avouer :

— J’ai mis une semaine pour réaliser correctement le premier sort qu’il m’a montré. Ensuite, je suis allé plus vite, parce que j’avais acquis le coup de main, mais chaque apprentissage demande beaucoup de travail. Cette manière d’étudier me convient bien mieux que Poudlard. Je n’arrive pas à disserter sur la magie, j’ai besoin de la sentir couler en moi.

— C’est bien que tu aies trouvé le professeur qu’il te fallait, se réjouit Harry.

— Ce sera moins marrant sans Vic, mais je pense que cela va me plaire quand même.

— Victoire aussi apprenait à enchanter les meubles ? s’intéressa Harry.

— Son grand-père lui montre des sortilèges simples, comme les cirer ou trier des ferrures. Enfin, quand je dis simple, c’est façon de parler. Au niveau de magie de monsieur Delacour, tout est plus complexe que ça en a l’air.

— Tu as eu des jours de repos ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— Bien entendu. On ne travaille pas le dimanche dans l’atelier. Le samedi, on nettoie et on range tout, mais on peut partir dès qu’on a terminé sa part de corvées. On arrive le plus souvent à avoir son après-midi. On allait généralement se baigner dans la rivière à côté, avec Vic.

Andromeda et Teddy ne s’attardèrent pas après le dîner. Le jeune homme avait réservé un portoloin tôt dans la matinée du lendemain, et c’était la rentrée des enfants. Ginny et Harry aussi devaient reprendre le collier, ainsi qu’Andromeda. Même si Teddy avait été absent tout le mois d’août, Andromeda était restée la plupart du temps au Terrier pour se reposer. Elle se fatiguait plus vite qu’auparavant et n’était allée au musée que lorsque sa présence avait été indispensable.

Alors qu’ils montaient à l’étage, Harry vit Ginny regarder sa montre une fois de plus. Ils n’en avaient pas parlé, mais il savait que sa femme, tout comme lui, avait tenté de deviner ce que faisait James durant toute la journée. Il y avait eu l’heure de la sorcière aux bonbons, puis celle où on devait enfiler sa robe d’uniforme, les barques, la découverte du château à partir du lac, l’accueil dans le grand hall, la répartition, le banquet. À cette heure-là, les élèves avaient dû être menés à leur maison. Harry espérait que James prendrait le temps de leur écrire.

Avant de se coucher, ils passèrent embrasser les enfants qu’ils avaient envoyés au lit un peu plus tôt. Ils câlinèrent Lily, puis Albus, et Ginny se permit un petit soupir en passant devant la chambre de James.

— Je m’inquiète plus pour Brocklehurst que pour James, tenta Harry pour la faire sourire.

— Combien de temps avant de recevoir un hibou de Poudlard nous indiquant qu’il a fait une bêtise ? demanda Ginny jouant le jeu.

— Avec l’histoire de la voiture volante, Ron et moi avons établi un record difficile à battre, rappela Harry en toute équité. Je crois que même Fred et George n’ont pas réussi à faire une bêtise de premier plan avant que ne débute l’année scolaire.

— C’est à la quantité de lettres envoyées qu’ils seront difficiles à égaler, fit remarquer Ginny. Enfin, j’espère.

*

En entendant le hululement d’Angel, Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent hors de leur chambre. Harry atteignit le premier l’escalier, puis Ginny le dépassa dans la descente. Ils franchirent en même temps le seuil de la cuisine, mais l’ancienne joueuse de Quidditch surprit son mari dans une détente qui la propulsa sur la lettre que Trotty venait de poser sur la table.

Harry ne put que sautiller sur place pendant que son épouse ouvrait l’enveloppe.

— Gryffondor ! s’écria-t-elle après quelques secondes.

— C’est ce qu’il voulait, remarqua Harry.

— Ouais, c’est la faute de Ron, il lui a bourré le mou avec le courage et la noblesse des lions, feignit de bougonner Ginny, mais elle ne semblait pas si mécontente de savoir son fils dans son ancienne maison.

— Finalement, c’est cette pauvre McGonagall qui va le récupérer, compatit Harry.

— Oh le petit cachottier ! s’écria Ginny qui avait continué à parcourir le courrier.

— Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il a déjà fait ?

— Non, ce n’est pas James, c’est Neville. Il paraît qu’il est le nouveau professeur de botanique. Je suppose que la professeure Chourave a pris sa retraite.

— Ah bon ? Oh, mais c’est ça que voulait nous dire Hannah quand on l’a vue le mois dernier. Tu te rappelles ? Elle a parlé d’une surprise qui ne serait révélée que le jour de la rentrée.

— On se demande pourquoi les parents ne sont pas avertis à l’avance des changements de professeurs, tournois et autres évènements importants, s’agaça Ginny.

— T’es vexée que Neville ne nous en ait pas parlé, devina Harry.

— Exactement ! La nouvelle responsable de la maison Poufsouffle est Margaret Bell, continua-t-elle en arrivant à la fin de la lettre.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C’est la prof d’étude des Moldus.

— Ah oui, c’est vrai.

— Bien, je me charge de répondre à James. Tu veux bien aller réveiller les enfants ? Ils vont être en retard pour le premier jour d’école.

Harry gratouilla la tête de la chouette de son aîné que Trotty était en train de nourrir, avant de remonter à l’étage réveiller les deux cadets.

 

 

* * *

 

Mangouste Bonham (1560 – 1659) : célèbre sorcier guérisseur. Fonda l’Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques ( _Cartes des Sorciers célèbres_ )

Artemisia Lufkin (1754 – 1825) : première sorcière à devenir ministre de la Magie ( _Cartes des Sorciers célèbres_ )

Albéric Grunnion (1803 – 1882) : inventeur de la Bombabouse ( _Cartes des Sorciers célèbres_ )

Gwendoline la Fantasque (Moyen Age, dates inconnues) : aimait tant monter sur le bûcher qu’elle parvint à se faire capturer quatorze fois sous divers déguisements ( _Cartes des Sorciers célèbres_ )

Circé : dans la mythologie grecque, était une sorcière vivant sur l’île d’Æa, près de l’Italie. Elle était capable de transformer les gens en animaux ( _Carte cité dans les livres_ )

Hengist de Woodcroft : un roi saxon de Bretagne peu de temps avant l’époque du Roi Arthur ( _Carte cité dans les livres_ )


	32. XXXII : Trouver le bon endroit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Élection de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie  
> Mars 2016 : Hermione nommée cheffe de département de la Justice magique
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 14 septembre 2016 au 16 avril 2017

À la mi-septembre, Harry et Watchover reçurent leurs commandes de la guilde des Tisserands. Chacun présenta les vêtements protecteurs à ses équipes, en leur recommandant de garder pour eux les propriétés exactes de ces produits. Puis ils organisèrent des entraînements communs pour que chacun s’habitue à les porter et se familiarise avec les capacités offertes par les protections intégrées. Les policiers et Aurors furent ravis de constater que des manœuvres, qui étaient jusque-là très dangereuses, devenaient plus faciles et pratiquement sans risques. Les deux commandants encouragèrent chacun à imaginer de nouvelles techniques en tenant compte des possibilités de leurs protections. Ils établirent aussi un planning pour que tous puissent bénéficier d’autant d’heures de pratique. En quelques semaines, chaque policier et Auror fut familiarisé avec le nouvel équipement.

À leur connaissance, les fils de synthèse n’étaient pas encore d’actualité. Le fil d’acromentule restait un produit rare aux vertus inégalées qui valait le prix qu’ils l’avaient payé.

*

Quand Teddy rentra de France à la fin du mois d’octobre, il offrit aux Potter un repose-pied, assorti à leur salon. Le meuble massait les chevilles et les orteils.

— Il est parfois un peu brutal, reconnut-il, car c’était mon premier essai. Celui de grand-mère est plus doux.

— Il est exactement comme j’aime, assura Ginny qui avait été la première à s’y installer.

Teddy trouva un travail en Angleterre, sans doute grâce à la recommandation de Victor Delacour. Son nouvel employeur était le fabricant de balais Brossdur. Ce n’était pas la marque la plus prestigieuse et le poste n’était pas celui d’un magingénieur. Teddy dégrossissait le manche des balais, triait les brindilles et appliquait les sortilèges simples, comme ceux de Coussinage. Cependant, le jeune homme ne se plaignait pas. Sa bonne humeur, son implication et les petits services qu’il acceptait de rendre finirent par convaincre les sorciers plus spécialisés de lui enseigner des sortilèges d’aéronautique plus complexes. D’après Andromeda, il passait beaucoup d’heures dans l’atelier.

— Il est très motivé, confia-t-elle à Harry. Je sais que le travail en lui-même ne le passionne pas, mais il apprend tout ce qu’il peut.

— Comme il nous l’a souvent dit, il n’arrive à s’investir et s’instruire qu’en pratiquant. Il n’aime pas la théorie.

— Il ne pourra jamais être pris comme magingénieur ou enchanteur de haut niveau s’il ne la connaît pas, opposa Andromeda. Or, c’est ça qui l’intéresserait vraiment.

— Chez Ron et George, on fait de la haute magie, sans beaucoup de théorie, lui rappela Harry. Ils la compensent par beaucoup d’imagination et l’intuition sur ce qui va plaire à leur clientèle. Aucun des deux n’a obtenu ses ASPIC, ce qui ne les empêche pas de gagner beaucoup d’argent et d’adorer ce qu’ils font.

— Je sais, je sais. Mais son poste actuel ne satisfait pas vraiment Teddy et je m’inquiète à l’idée qu’il n’arrive pas à s’épanouir dans son travail.

— Il va trouver le bon endroit, la rassura Harry. Peut-être en plus de temps qu’il ne l’espérait, mais il va réussir, j’en suis certain.

— Sans doute, tenta de positiver Andromeda. Merci de m’aider à prendre du recul, Harry.

*

Les vacances de Noël ramenèrent les collégiens. Harry et Ginny attendirent impatiemment l’arrivée du vénérable train sur le quai 93/4 et serrèrent leur fils contre eux quand il descendit. Ils veillèrent à ne pas trop faire durer les embrassades, se rappelant de la pudeur des adolescents devant leurs amis. Par les courriers fréquents, ils savaient que leur aîné s’était bien acclimaté à l’école. Ils n’avaient reçu qu’un seul hibou se plaignant de la conduite de James : celui-ci s’était écrasé en balai sur les toits de Poudlard, après avoir échappé à la surveillance de sa  professeure de vol. Cela n’étonna qu’à moitié Harry qui, avec Ginny, avait initié son fils aux joies du balai durant l’été.

— Il a dû monter trop rapidement et a paniqué quand il a vu le château se précipiter vers lui, avait analysé Ginny. Je lui ai pourtant bien montré comment adapter sa vitesse à son environnement. Tu vois, je suis presque contente que l’équipe de Quidditch soit interdite aux premières années.

— On peut être en première année et conscient des dangers, avait protesté Harry.

— Mon chéri, je suis désolée, mais je ne connais personne qui soit moins crédible que toi sur le sujet, l’avait mouché sa femme.

Ils arrivaient à plaisanter, mais leur fils leur manquait beaucoup.

Tout comme il l’avait fait pendant l’année des Ténèbres, alors qu’il errait d’un lieu à l’autre avec Ron et Hermione et qu’il s’inquiétait pour Ginny, Harry allait parfois sortir la carte du Maraudeur du tiroir de son bureau pour y rechercher le nom de son fils. Ginny l’avait surpris un soir, et ils avaient regardé ensemble le point représentant James s’attarder dans la salle commune avant de se diriger vers son dortoir accompagné d’autres noms.

— Les préfets ont dû envoyer les petits au lit, avait supposé Ginny.

— Et il obéit plus facilement à des mouflets de quinze ans qu’à nous, avait constaté Harry avec un peu de dépit.

— Oh, rien ne dit qu’ils vont tout de suite éteindre les chandelles, avait fait remarquer sa femme avec une petite flamme dans les yeux.

— On s’amusait bien dans ton dortoir ? s’était enquis Harry.

— C’était pas mal. Enfin, ma première année a été un cauchemar pour les raisons que tu sais mais, ensuite, c’était plus sympa. Mais je crois qu’avec les Harpies, c’était encore mieux. Gwenog était un sacré numéro ! Et chez toi ?

— Quand j’oubliais que j’étais en train de sauver le monde ou qu’un assassin voulait ma peau, ça allait. Sauf quand on pensait que j’étais l’héritier de Serpentard ou que je tentais d’attirer l’attention sur moi en trichant pour participer au Tournoi de Trois sorciers, avait tempéré Harry. Heureusement que Ron était là.

Ils s’étaient souri et avaient rangé la carte, un peu honteux de ne pouvoir s’empêcher d’espionner leur fils.

Si James appréciait Poudlard, il était manifestement heureux d’être rentré chez lui. Il fut même particulièrement gentil avec Albus, laissant espérer que cette année qui les tenait éloignés pourrait apaiser la tension entre les frères. Harry se dit qu’il serait cependant préférable qu’Albus soit réparti dans une autre maison que son aîné, l’année suivante.

Quelques jours avant Noël, Sarah et Dudley avaient invité Harry et sa famille à venir dîner chez eux. Ils tentaient toujours de se voir pendant les fêtes, pour faire un échange de cadeaux et se donner des nouvelles. Leur fils Markus avait huit ans, tout comme Lily qui était née trois semaines après lui. Harry était heureux que Dudley semble trouver important que les cousins se connaissent. De son côté, il avait rappelé à James que Markus irait lui aussi à Poudlard et qu’il pourrait être intéressé d’en avoir une idée. « Si possible, une description positive », avait-il ajouté pour signifier à James de ne pas faire de mauvaise blague. Le fils de Dudley et Sarah suivait une scolarité moldue, et les seuls enfants de son âge avec qui il pouvait discuter du monde sorcier étaient ceux de Harry.

La soirée se passa agréablement.

— Tu m’aides à débarrasser ? demanda Dudley à Harry quand ce fut le moment de servir le dessert.

— Bien sûr, accepta Harry laissant Ginny et Sarah discuter de l’opportunité d’emmener Markus visiter le musée de la Magie.

Les deux cousins empilèrent les assiettes et se retrouvèrent à la cuisine. Dudley sortit des bacs de glace du congélateur et entreprit d’élaborer des coupes en mélangeant plusieurs parfums pour chacun des convives.

— Je suis allé voir ma mère et je lui ai dit la vérité à propos de Sarah, révéla-t-il en raclant le sorbet à la fraise avec la spatule.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? s’étonna Harry.

— Sarah se sentait mal à l’aise avec ce secret et trouvait injuste que ma mère se croie responsable pour Markus. Tant que mon père était encore là, ce n’était pas possible d’en parler, mais j’ai pensé qu’elle était capable de l’accepter, maintenant.

— Et comment l’a-t-elle pris ?

— Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour s’y faire, reconnut Dudley.

— Ça s’est mal passé, traduisit Harry.

— Je n’irai pas jusqu’à dire cela, nuança son cousin. Elle a juste pleuré puis m’a demandé si c’était toi qui me l’avais présentée.

Harry en resta bouche bée. Cela faisait longtemps qu’on ne lui avait pas mis sur le dos les bêtises de Dudley.

— Je lui ai expliqué que tu n’y étais pour rien et que tu ne la connaissais pas avant que je te la présente, précisa immédiatement son cousin, et je lui ai dit que je n’étais pas du tout d’accord avec ce qu’elle m’avait appris sur les sorciers. Et j’ai ajouté qu’on se voyait régulièrement et que je t’appréciais beaucoup.

— Euh… Eh bien merci, Dud, fit Harry en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point la défense de son cousin le touchait.

— C’est la moindre des choses, répliqua Dudley. Nous savons tous les deux que j’aurais dû le faire plus tôt.

Harry comprit que c’était une façon pour son cousin de demander pardon pour ce que ses parents lui avaient fait et pour la complicité dont il avait fait preuve.

— On ne va pas réécrire l’histoire, botta en touche Harry qui ne voulait pas remuer inutilement le passé. Et ta mère a revu Sarah, depuis ?

— Non, pas encore. Sarah sait que les premières fois seront difficiles et est prête à faire face, mais nous estimons qu’il faut lui laisser le temps de s’y faire et attendre un peu. Je pense qu’elle viendra d’elle-même, comme elle l’a fait après avoir compris que Markus avait des dispositions magiques.

— Pas facile, compatit Harry.

— Ce n’est pas trop grave, je suis adulte, je peux prendre du recul, minimisa Dudley.

Harry posa quelques instants sa main sur l’épaule de Dudley avant de récupérer les coupes de glace terminées et les amener dans la salle à manger.

*

Luna, qui était revenue chez son père pour les vacances de Noël, invita la famille Potter. Elle s’était mariée avec Rolf Scamander, le petit-fils du célèbre Magizoologiste Newt, dont Harry avait étudié le manuel _Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques_ durant sa scolarité. Harry était très curieux de faire la connaissance de son mari et leurs deux enfants. Après les présentations, il jugea le couple très assorti : Rolf avait le même teint hâlé que sa femme, et ses vêtements ne ressemblaient à rien que connaissait Harry. En tout cas, cela semblait avoir plein de poches très pratiques.

Leurs jumeaux, Lorcan et Lysander, avaient quatre ans. Ils sourirent en découvrant les trois enfants Potter, les prirent par la main et les entraînèrent dans le jardin des Lovegood. Très vite des rires et des cavalcades indiquèrent aux parents que la petite troupe s’était rapidement entendue, en dépit de la différence d’âge.

Rolf et Luna racontèrent leur vie aux visiteurs. Ils parcouraient le monde à pied, à la recherche d’animaux inconnus ou qui n’avaient pas été vus par des humains depuis longtemps.

— Mon grand-père a mis dans ses livres beaucoup de créatures qui semblent avoir aujourd’hui disparu, du moins de notre regard. J’aimerais tellement me trouver face à une demiguise ou un oiseau-tonnerre, expliqua Rolf.

Le couple s’était connu dans les montagnes du Tibet, où ils étaient tous les deux sur les traces du Yéti. Ils avaient décidé de continuer leur voyage ensemble et ne s’étaient plus quittés depuis. Leur rencontre leur avait porté chance, car ils avaient trouvé toute une famille d’anthropomorphes poilus vivant dans une caverne et qui, sans le savoir, alimentaient la légende de l’abominable homme des neiges. Harry se souvenait vaguement de l’article à ce sujet publié dans _Le Chicaneur_ que lui avait lu Ginny.

Ils voyageaient avec deux sombrals apprivoisés, expliquèrent-ils. Ces bêtes étaient non seulement très discrètes, mais aussi des animaux de bât très résistants qu’ils pouvaient utiliser pour transporter leurs bagages. Leur endurance et leur capacité à voler étaient un grand avantage quand ils étaient en danger ou se retrouvaient face à un obstacle infranchissable.

— Mais comment faites-vous quand vous croisez des Moldus ? interrogea Ginny. Ils ne s’étonnent pas de voir vos sacs flotter dans les airs ?

— Nous les reprenons à la main, expliqua Luna en haussant les épaules comme si ce n’était qu’un problème mineur.

Harry se demanda combien de Moldus avaient cru avoir trop bu ou d’être victimes d’hallucinations après les avoir croisés.

Ils avaient aussi un niffleur comme animal de compagnie, qu’il fallait bien surveiller quand ils étaient invités quelque part. Harry reconnut que la boule de poils ventrue affublée d’un bec de canard qui dormait près du feu était bien mignonne.

Les Scamander ne prenaient pas de photos. Cela manquait d’âme et ne pouvait en aucun cas rendre compte de la beauté du monde, expliquèrent-ils. Luna tissait sur un métier portatif des foulards qui lui servaient d’aide-mémoire. Elle en offrit un à Ginny, et Harry admira le motif non figuratif aux couleurs chatoyantes.

— C’était un coucher de soleil tellement magnifique, expliqua la naturaliste à son amie. Avec les montagnes qui se reflétaient sur le lac et les grapcornes qui paissaient au loin.

— On sent que c’est une vue apaisante, commenta Ginny ravie.

Rolf de son côté dessinait. Au contraire de son épouse, ses croquis étaient d’un réalisme étonnant. Il savait restituer un luxe de détails sans lourdeur et agrémentait ses représentations animalières de petits éléments pleins d’humour. Il leur offrit un dessin qu’il fit sous leurs yeux et qui représentait son petit compagnon. L’animal familier personnifiait le bonheur béat d’un sommeil sans souci. Sa panse rebondie rivalisant de rondeur avec les coussins sur lesquels il était vautré, et on ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire d’attendrissement en voyant le portrait.

*

Teddy partit aux sports d’hiver avec des amis la première semaine de janvier. Cette période, qui suivait la frénésie des achats de Noël et du Nouvel An, était traditionnellement un temps de repos pour ceux qui tenaient boutique et leurs fabricants. Il en revint enchanté.

— Mon ami Leonard Kneen m’a fait une proposition, expliqua-t-il à Harry qu’il avait invité à partager un verre dans un bar en fin de journée. On se connaît bien, car il suivait comme moi le cours de technologie moldue. La semaine dernière, on a commencé à délirer sur ce qu’il nous amuserait de faire, à partir d’objets usuels. Par exemple, un séchoir avec des bras articulés qui sortirait le linge de la machine à laver, ou un évier avec des brosses qui ferait la vaisselle. Et puis on s’est dit qu’il y avait un marché pour ça. On ne sera pas au niveau des grandes inventions comme les miroirs communicants ou les Pensines de presse, mais ce seront des gadgets amusants ou utiles.

— Ça n’existe pas déjà ? s’étonna Harry. Enfin, je veux dire, je n’ai jamais vu ce que tu viens de décrire, mais plein de nouveaux objets sont mis en vente chaque année.

— Justement, pas ceux auxquels on a pensé.

— Vous allez proposer vos idées à la guilde des artisans ?

— On veut monter notre affaire.

— Mais… vous allez avoir beaucoup de concurrence. Pourquoi ne pas louer vos services à un fabricant qui a une société qui marche ?

— Quand les jumeaux Weasley ont lancé leur boutique, deux magasins de farces et attrapes existaient déjà. Pour eux non plus, ce n’était pas gagné, rétorqua Teddy.

Harry reconnut que les situations pouvaient se comparer. Il songea aussi au pari qu’avait représenté le magazine _Alternatives Magiques_ , qui s’était imposé sur un marché déjà saturé, et qui avait joué le rôle espéré et fini par trouver sa place.

— Tu en as parlé à Ron ? interrogea-t-il. Il n’est pas trop mal placé pour savoir si c’est jouable ou non.

— Oui, on avait rendez-vous avec lui hier. Il nous a dit : « Ce n’est pas certain que vous arriverez à percer. Moi, je ne me lancerais pas là-dedans. Mais à votre âge et avec vos idées, je n’aurais pas hésité une minute ».

— Ron est quelqu’un de formidable, commenta Harry en riant.

Puis reprenant son sérieux, il demanda :

— Tu as besoin d’investisseurs ?

— Non, Harry, je te remercie, mais j’ai ce qu’il faut. Grand-mère m’a donné de l’argent.

— Oh, c’est bien, commenta Harry qui songea cependant que Teddy était plus riche qu’Andromeda et qu’il aurait pu lui éviter de risquer ses économies.

— Je n’en avais pas réellement besoin, confia Teddy. Leonard se débrouille pour apporter la moitié de notre fonds de lancement, et le coffre qui est à mon nom est pas mal plein aussi. Mais c’était important pour elle de participer, et on a décidé qu’elle aurait dix pour cent de l’affaire. Ça m’a fait plaisir qu’elle croie en moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

— Ce serait dommage que tu en doutes, lui assura chaleureusement Harry. On croit tous en toi. On trouve que tu prends un chemin un peu tortueux, mais on sait que tu peux y arriver. Et comment va s’appeler votre entreprise ?

— TechnoMagie. Parce qu’on ne veut pas faire de la magie compliquée, mais enchanter des appareils techniquement capables d’accomplir leur tâche. Les sortilèges ne serviront qu’à apporter de l’énergie et à affiner les gestes. A priori, ils seront utilisables aussi par des Moldus. Ça pourrait intéresser les couples mixtes.

— C’est un créneau prometteur, reconnut Harry. Par contre, fais attention : la guilde ne veut pas qu’on mette en vente des produits dont on ne sait pas gérer les déchets ou qui sont dépendants de techniques non reproductibles par les sorciers.

— Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai assez assisté à vos discussions avec Ron pour le savoir. On lui a présenté quelques-uns de nos plans, il n’a rien trouvé à y redire. Il nous a seulement conseillé de ne les montrer à personne pour ne pas nous faire piquer nos idées.

— C’était un sacré compliment, jugea Harry.

— C’est bien comme ça qu’on l’a pris, lui assura Teddy avec un grand sourire.

*

Au début du mois d’avril, un accident de voiture dans le lotissement moldu où habitaient Ron et Hermione défraya la chronique. Un jeune sorcier de vingt ans, Sylvian Summerby, s’était lié d’amitié avec des Moldus de son âge, qui habitaient près de chez lui. La bande était montée dans l’automobile de l’un d’eux, et c’est Sylvian qui avait pris le volant. Ne sachant pas conduire, il avait rapidement perdu le contrôle de sa trajectoire, faisant sortir de la route un autre véhicule, qui heureusement avait pu s’arrêter sans mal sur une pelouse.

Par miracle il n’y eut aucune victime et seulement des blessures légères. Le fautif avait embouti à grande vitesse plusieurs voitures en stationnement, ce qui aurait pu causer des blessures graves aux cinq passagers s’ils ne s’étaient pas brutalement retrouvés assis sur le bitume, plusieurs mètres plus loin, juste avant le choc.

Parmi les voisins accourus sur les lieux, il y avait des sorciers qui soignèrent les écorchures les plus graves dues aux éclats de verre, puis appelèrent les Oubliators. Ceux-ci eurent beaucoup de travail, car plusieurs Moldus avaient vu les jeunes transplaner sous l’effet de la magie spontanée du chauffard, et deux passants avaient bénéficié de sorts de premiers secours appliqués par l’un de leurs voisins.

— Quelle histoire ! confia Mandy Belby à Harry deux jours après.

— Oui, j’ai vu ça, abonda Harry.

Ils s’étaient rencontrés dans l’Atrium alors qu’ils descendaient pour déjeuner et étaient allés tous les deux prendre un sandwich dans un café du Chemin de Traverse.

Mandy était doublement concernée : non seulement son supérieur, le ministre Ackerley, suivait l’affaire de près, mais elle habitait dans le lotissement où s’était déroulé l’accident. Elle était arrivée la première sur les lieux, et c’est elle qui avait appelé les Oubliators, pendant que son mari, Marcus, donnait les premiers soins.

Dans les journaux, des sorciers traditionnels soutenaient que c’était la preuve que toutes ces implantations sorcières dans des lotissements moldus étaient une erreur, qui tôt ou tard mettrait à mal le Secret. Ceux qui avaient choisi cet environnement des années auparavant pointaient au contraire que c’était la première fois qu’un incident arrivait alors qu’ils vivaient au milieu de Moldus depuis plus de quinze ans.

— Mais pourquoi ce gamin a-t-il tenté de conduire, s’il ne savait pas ? interrogea Harry.

— Figure-toi que la petite bande a décidé d’aller en boîte, mais que la plupart avaient déjà descendu plusieurs bières. Comme Sylvian était le dernier arrivé, il n’avait pas eu le temps de boire et il a été désigné comme chauffeur. Il n’a pas osé dire qu’il n’avait pas de permis et s’est dit qu’il pouvait s’en tirer avec un peu de magie et le fait qu’il avait déjà observé ses amis conduire. Cela n’a manifestement pas été suffisant.

— Au moins, il les a protégés.

— Ça oui, aucun d’eux n’a eu une seule égratignure. Ce sont les passants qui ont tout pris.

— Pas facile à justifier, commenta Harry.

— Les Oubliators et Jason Appolo du comité des Excuses aux Moldus ont parfaitement géré la situation, comme toujours, affirma Mandy. On ne peut pas dire que le Secret ait été mis en danger, ajouta-t-elle avec véhémence.

Harry ne put que lui adresser un sourire compréhensif.

Finalement, le ministre décida de maintenir les implantations de maisons sorcières dans les quartiers moldus, mais encouragea fortement tous les sorciers à passer leur permis de conduire. Des articles moqueurs apparurent dans _La Gazette_ , mais aucun des habitants concernés n’émit d’objection. Harry supputa que c’était davantage pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux que par adhésion à cette nouvelle incitation.

Cela fit l’objet d’une discussion au Terrier :

— Alors, Ron et Hermione, quand est-ce que vous passez votre permis ? s’enquit George.

— Pour moi, c’est déjà fait, le renseigna Hermione.

— Vraiment ? s’étonna Fleur. On ne parle de ça que depuis deux semaines. Je pensais que cela mettait plus de temps.

— Je l’ai passé quand j’avais dix-huit ans et que j’habitais encore chez mes parents, précisa l’intéressée.

— Vous comprenez, expliqua Ron, à l’époque elle a juste rattrapé une année scolaire en un mois puis posé les bases de la nouvelle législation sur les elfes. Elle avait tellement de temps libre qu’elle s’ennuyait et a dû se trouver une occupation supplémentaire.

— Tu n’étais pas déjà son petit ami, Ronnie ? lui demanda Bill. Tu n’avais pas des idées pour l’occuper ?

— Pas aux mêmes heures, assura Hermione en souriant.

— Et comment était le moniteur ? insista George.

— Elle fumait comme une cheminée et n’était pas mon genre, répliqua Hermione.

— Bon, d’accord, mais toi, Ron, quand est-ce que tu t’y mets ? interrogea Angelina.

— Ce n’est pas une obligation, opposa l’interpellé.

— Mais il faut montrer l’exemple, lui fit remarquer sa femme.

— T’as peur de ne pas y arriver, le provoqua Bill.

— N’importe quoi, je pourrais conduire les yeux fermés.

— Chiche ! le mit au défi George.

— J’ai pas de temps à perdre.

— Tu te défiles ? Tu ne veux pas montrer à Hermione que tu le pourrais.

— Elle n’a pas besoin de preuves, n’est-ce pas chérie ?

— J’ai confiance en toi, Ron.

— Tu vois ?

— Elle ne pouvait pas dire autre chose, diagnostiqua Bill.

— Tout à fait, confirma George.

— Dans six mois, j’ai mon permis, assura Ron.

— Bravo Ronnie ! le félicita George.

— Et Harry aussi ! ajouta Ron.

— Quoi ? sursauta le commandant des Aurors.

— Tu dois donner l’exemple, justifia Ron.

— Faux frère ! protesta Harry.

— Moi aussi j’ai bien envie de m’y mettre, décida Ginny. À force d’en voir passer sous mes fenêtres, j’ai bien envie d’essayer !

— Bravo mes enfants, les félicita Arthur. Ces machines sont passionnantes. D’ailleurs, je me demande…

— Pas toi, Arthur, le coupa Molly. Ce n’est plus de ton âge, voyons !

— Ce n’est pas plus dangereux qu’un balai, protesta son mari.

— Ça non plus, ce n’est plus pour nous, affirma Mrs Weasley.

— Je suppose que le fameux Sylvian Summerby va être un des premiers à prendre des cours, fit remarquer Angelina pour couper court à la discussion entre ses beaux-parents.

— Il y a des chances. Ses pauvres parents ont fait le tour de toutes les maisons sorcières du quartier pour s’excuser, rapporta Hermione. Et puis aussi celle de tous les Moldus dont la voiture avait été abîmée par leur gamin.

— Pas facile d’être parent, compatit Angelina.

— Mais ils nous manquent tellement quand ils ne sont pas là, fit mélancoliquement Ginny.

*

Heureusement pour les parents abandonnés, les vacances d’avril arrivèrent rapidement après cet épisode. Le dimanche de Pâques, ils se réunirent au complet pour manger au Terrier. La veille, Teddy était venu avec son associé installer un de ses produits pilote : le Vaissel’auto.

Ils retrouvèrent l’évier agrémenté de nouveaux accessoires : des brosses rondes dans le fond du bac et des bras articulés à côté des robinets. Il était évident que si cela n’avait pas été proposé par Teddy, Molly n’aurait jamais laissé quiconque modifier sa cuisine. Il avait fallu beaucoup de persuasion, quelques années auparavant, pour qu’elle accepte qu’on agrandisse la pièce pour l’adapter à l’accroissement de la famille.

Dès que les assiettes sales du plat principal furent déposées au fond de l’évier, des clapotis émanèrent du bac, et les bras s’agitèrent. Le dessert n’était pas terminé que la vaisselle était propre et presque sèche sur la paillasse. Molly n’eut qu’à la ranger tandis que la moyenne classe, intriguée par la nouveauté, débarrassait ce qui était encore sur la table et regardait avec fascination le nettoyage se faire tout seul, sans qu’on ait à utiliser de baguette. En dix minutes, petites assiettes, couverts, et même les marmites qui avaient été déposées à la fin, étincelaient. Il ne restait plus qu’à secouer la nappe et à faire le café.

— Amusant, vraiment amusant, répétait Arthur que les bras articulés ravissaient.

— Formidable ! fit Victoire en regardant Teddy avec admiration.

— Primitif, mais efficace, reconnut sa mère.

— Ron, tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda George.

— Ouais, ça va être terrible, confirma son frère les yeux brillant.

— Teddy, il va falloir qu’on parle, annonça George, et toute la famille se demanda avec un effroi mêlé de fascination quelle invention facétieuse venait d’être inspirée par la mécanique.

— Tu as une machine qui fait les lits ? se renseigna Hugo qui détestait faire le sien.

— Teddy m’a installé sur mon lave-linge le module qui pend les vêtements une fois la lessive terminée, c’est très pratique, renchérit fièrement Andromeda.

— Ron, tu en veux un pour ton anniversaire ? demanda Hermione faisant sourire l’entourage qui savait que la gestion du linge avait été attribuée à son mari quand les deux époux avaient décidé du partage des corvées ménagères.

— J’en préférerais un qui fasse la cuisine, rétorqua perfidement son mari qui trouvait que les plats d’Hermione, s’ils étaient roboratifs, manquaient un peu de finesse.

— Ça m’irait aussi très bien, jugea Hermione pragmatique.

— Intéressant, la manière dont la magie et la mécanique s’entraînent l’une et l’autre, admira Bill.

— Vous avez pensé à des usages agricoles ? s’enquit Angelina dont les parents exploitaient des vergers.

— Elle a raison, approuva Ron qui avait repris son sérieux, même avec de la magie, les récoltes demandent beaucoup d’énergie et de concentration. Ce sera moins rigolo que vos gadgets, mais vous vous ferez davantage de marge dessus.

— Avec Leonard, on travaille déjà sur une machine à dégnomer les jardins, annonça Teddy qui buvait du petit lait.

— Alors ça, c’est une bonne idée, approuva Bill. Fleur et moi, on n’arrive pas à se débarrasser de ces nuisibles.

Alors que les exclamations continuaient à fuser autour d’un Teddy aux anges, Harry échangea un regard avec Andromeda. Ils avaient réussi avec succès à guider le petit orphelin jusqu’à l’âge adulte.

* * *

 

Chat avec J.K. Rowling 30 juillet 2007 :

  * Luna est devenue une naturaliste très célèbre qui a classifié de nombreuses nouvelles espèces animales (mais elle n’a malheureusement jamais trouvé de Ronflak Cornu et a finalement dû accepter que c’était peut-être une invention de son père). Elle s’est finalement mariée, bien plus tard que Harry et compagnie. Elle a épousé un autre naturaliste Rolf, le petit-fils du grand Norbert Dragonneau [Newt Scamander] !



J.K. Rowling … a Year in the Life – 30 décembre 2007

  * [Luna] a eu deux fils, des jumeaux. Beaucoup plus tard que tous les autres, qui se sont installés dans la vie plus tôt. […] Lorcan et Lysander, si ça vous convient.



Bien entendu, le niffleur est inspiré par le film _Les Animaux fantastiques_. Qui n’a pas craqué devant le petit chapardeur ?


	33. XXXIII : Penser aux générations futures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Élection de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie  
> Mars 2016 : Hermione nommée cheffe de département de la Justice magique
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 28 avril au 9 mai 2017

Le dernier vendredi du mois d’avril, Harry était en train de lire les rapports du matin quand Jason Appolo, le responsable du comité des inventions d'Excuses à l'usage des Moldus, vint frapper à sa porte.

— Entrez donc, l’invita Harry. Je vous offre un café ?

— Je vous remercie, mais je ne vais pas avoir le temps. Je pars enquêter sur une nouvelle bizarre que je viens d’entendre à la radio moldue : un tremblement de terre cette nuit dans le nord, suivi de phénomènes étranges dans un village.

— Intrigant, commenta poliment Harry.

— Je suis allé faire un tour sur internet et il semblerait que les appareils électriques ne marchent plus du tout aux alentours, ce qui me fait suspecter une émission de magie très forte. J’aimerais avoir un de vos hommes pour vérifier ça, au cas où ce soit quelque chose de pas clair.

— Je regarde quelle équipe est libre, répondit Harry qui comprenait enfin la raison de la visite de son interlocuteur.

— Envoyons Oloba, intervint Pritchard faisant référence à leur recrue anciennement briseur de sorts. Lui et Spinnet n’ont pas d’enquête en cours.

Harry accompagna Appolo dans la grande salle du QG et confia à Dayo et Alicia la mission d’identifier la magie à l’œuvre et de prendre les mesures nécessaires le cas échéant.

Une heure plus tard, son miroir sonna.

— Il y a une puissance énorme ici, lui rendit compte Alicia Spinnet. Dayo conseille d’appeler d’autres briseurs de sorts en renfort.

— Y a-t-il des Moldus dans la zone sous influence ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— Impossible d’aller vérifier. Mais peu probable, puisqu’on ne peut pas y pénétrer.

— Ne vous mettez pas en danger, recommanda Harry.

Il consulta son adjoint du regard.

— Je préviens le ministre ? demanda Stanislas.

Depuis l’échange musclé qui avait opposé Harry à Ackerley, les deux hommes avaient minimisé leurs contacts. Harry devait reconnaître que, lorsqu’ils n’avaient pu faire autrement que de se rencontrer, Ackerley s’était montré parfaitement poli, manifestant son intention de ne pas aller au conflit. Chacun avait soigneusement évité les sujets qui fâchaient et était resté cantonné dans son périmètre.

Harry n’avait pas spécialement envie de collaborer avec le ministre et de risquer de se trouver une nouvelle fois en désaccord avec lui, mais il tenta d’évaluer objectivement la suggestion de son adjoint. Il était question de magie intense et de Moldus à proximité. Il pourrait difficilement justifier d’avoir gardé cette information pour lui. De toute façon, le responsable du bureau des Excuses se chargerait de le mettre au courant, si ce n’était déjà fait.

— Alicia, peux-tu demander à Appolo s’il a parlé au ministre de la situation ?

— Non, il ne l’a pas encore fait, répondit l’Auror après avoir posé la question.

— Dis-lui qu’on s’en charge. Et j’ai bien envie d’aller voir ça moi-même. Je te rappelle dès que je suis dans l’atrium.

Une fois qu’il eut atteint l’aire de transplanage, Harry rétablit la communication avec sa camarade. Alicia fit basculer son miroir et lui renvoya l’image d’une vieille fontaine en pierre grossièrement sculptée et recouverte de mousse.

L’arrivée fut moins brutale que d’habitude. En regardant ses pieds, le commandant des Aurors constata qu’il s’était enfoncé jusqu’aux chevilles dans une flaque de boue.

— Ça ne pouvait pas être un peu plus loin ? demanda-t-il à Alicia qui l’attendait à quelques mètres de là avec Oloba et Apollo.

— Désolée, Commandant, c’était le lieu le plus caractéristique, répondit-elle l’œil pétillant.

Harry grogna et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait près d’un sentier qui serpentait à l’assaut d’une colline dont le flanc s’ornait d’une brèche sombre. Les alentours vallonnés étaient recouverts d’une végétation dégarnie par l’hiver. D’où il se tenait, aucune habitation n’était visible. L’ensemble était plutôt sinistre.

— Bien, dit Harry. Alicia, je voudrais bien un rapport complet, maintenant.

L’Auror raconta comment ils étaient arrivés près d’un village en émoi suite au tremblement de terre de la matinée, suivi de la panne inexplicable de tous les appareils électriques, y compris ceux marchant avec des piles, ainsi que du blocage de tous les moyens de communication par ondes. Ils n’avaient plus de téléphone, plus de radio, plus de réseau internet. Les voitures n’arrivaient pas à démarrer. Alertés directement par des habitants qui s’étaient déplacés en vélo jusqu’à une zone non touchée, les secours — qui avaient dû finir à pied — semblaient parfaitement indécis sur la conduite à tenir.

Les sorciers avaient contourné les Moldus déboussolés et s’étaient avancés vers l’épicentre du sinistre. Visiblement, des sorts de Repousse-Moldus bloquaient toute initiative de ce genre pour les non sorciers.

Ils avaient suivi le sentier et avaient dû stopper leur progression une centaine de mètres après la fontaine : une force puissante était à l’œuvre, oppressante, glaciale. Ils n’avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier.

— Je vais voir, décida Harry.

Il avança prudemment dans l’étroit chemin, gardant une allure modérée, baguette au clair. Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’approchait de la faille, un malaise profond l’étreignit. Il avait l’impression que l’air s’épaississait et qu’il devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer. Malgré son manteau, il sentit une ligne de sueur glacée couler le long de son dos et il dut raidir le bras pour que sa baguette ne tremble pas dans sa main.

Il s’efforça de comparer ces sensations avec celles qu’il avait éprouvées quand il avait été confronté à l’amulette de Convoitise, huit ans auparavant, ou au médaillon des Gaunt qu’il avait porté durant de si pénibles moments. Il analysa que c’était radicalement différent, ce qui le soulagea un peu. L’amulette lui avait donné des envies de meurtre, et le médaillon l’avait tiré vers le désespoir et le découragement. Or, à l’instant présent, il ne ressentait pas d’émotions imposées, pas plus qu’il ne se sentait dépossédé de sa personnalité. Il avait l’impression de se mouvoir à travers une toile d’araignée qui ralentissait sa marche, l’obligeant à produire un effort important pour avancer, qui le laissait le souffle court. Mais son esprit restait clair et vif et lui indiquait que si la magie qui était à l’œuvre était monstrueusement puissante, elle ne semblait pas maléfique pour autant.

Il revint vers ses compagnons.

— Je pense que ce n’est pas de la magie noire, mais que cela nous dépasse, annonça-t-il.

Il vit les trois autres opiner. Ils étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

— Je me demande si ce n’est pas du ressort du département des Mystères, réfléchit Jason Appolo.

— Oui, vous avez raison, approuva Harry, alors que Dayo grimaçait, sans doute du fait de la rivalité sourde entre les briseurs de sorts et les Langues-de-plomb.

Appolo repartit en transplanant mettre son idée en œuvre, et Harry appela Pritchard pour le tenir au courant.

— Je suis avec le ministre, lui annonça son adjoint.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de faire son rapport.

— Notre priorité doit être la protection des populations, décréta Ackerley en se rapprochant du miroir de son visiteur. Noire ou non, une magie puissante peut faire des dégâts. Nous avons la responsabilité de faire cesser les troubles que subit actuellement le village voisin.

— Le département des Mystères, que Mr Appolo est allé consulter, est sans doute le plus apte à trouver une explication à notre problème. Pour la sécurité, je vais appeler des briseurs de sorts en renfort. Ils sont particulièrement formés à ce genre de dangers.

— Cela me paraît parfait, approuva Ackerley. Vous coordonnerez les deux corps et me rendrez compte toutes les deux heures.

— Bien, Monsieur le ministre.

— Je me charge de te trouver des briseurs de sorts intervint Stanislas. Je te rappelle dès que j’en ai à t’envoyer.

— Parfait. À tout à l’heure. À plus tard, Monsieur le ministre.

Alors qu’il se tournait vers ses collègues, Harry s’aperçut que Dayo s’était éloigné d’une centaine de mètres sur le côté du chemin qui montait vers la faille et regardait en direction de la source de magie.

— Je crois que je vois un lapin prostré mais vivant, leur cria-t-il. Je vais essayer de le récupérer.

— Ne prends pas de risques, ordonna Harry.

Une fois qu’il l’eut rejoint avec Alicia, Dayo précisa :

— Je vais utiliser un sortilège d’attraction. Il n’est pas loin du bord de la zone inabordable, c’est jouable.

Ils étaient à un mètre en deçà de l’endroit où la sensation d’oppression devenait gênante et, effectivement, on voyait un lapin couché sur le côté, cinq ou six mètres plus loin. Son flanc se soulevait d’une manière anormalement lente, mais il était évident que l’animal était vivant.

L’ancien briseur de sorts dû s’y prendre à plusieurs fois, mais il finit par trouver la bonne méthode et, par à-coup, fit doucement glisser le lapin vers eux. Enfin, il le sortit de la zone d’influence où l’animal resta inerte, sur le sol. Après avoir lancé quelques sorts pour vérifier qu’il n’émettait rien de dangereux, Dayo le caressa avec douceur, puis le souleva.

— Il est un peu froid, mais son corps n’est ni rigide, ni complètement flasque, jugea-t-il.

Il l’observa avec soin et ajouta :

— Sa respiration s’accélère.

Le bruit d’un transplanage détourna leur attention. Appolo arrivait avec le chef du département des Mystères, Tristan Funestar lui-même. Harry suspecta le ministre d’avoir donné quelques ordres. Appolo retransplana immédiatement, sans doute pour chercher d’autres personnes. En dehors des Aurors, rares étaient ceux qui étaient capables de transplaner à partir d’une image renvoyée par un miroir.

Le trio d’Aurors revint sur ses pas. Le temps qu’ils rejoignent le nouveau venu, Appolo était déjà réapparu avec Geo Mateïs, dont Harry avait fait la connaissance lors d’une enquête. Le chercheur avait été victime d’un _Imperium_ qui l’avait poussé à voler une potion en cours d’élaboration. Appolo repartit de nouveau.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? interrogea Funestar dès qu’il put s’adresser à eux sans crier.

Son amabilité n’avait pas augmenté avec l’âge.

— Nous examinons les lieux, répondit Harry. Je…

— Je déclare cette zone Secret Magique et j’interdis la présence de tout intrus sur les lieux, le coupa Funestar.

Appolo reparut à ce moment avec Olivia Bunsen que Harry avait également interrogée. L’Auror la salua de la tête puis annonça :

— Le ministre m’a nommé coordinateur de l’opération. Le département des Mystères a la responsabilité pleine et entière sur l’identification de cette source de magie. Son but est de trouver comment la rendre inoffensive ou la contenir. Des briseurs de sorts auront pour mission d’assurer votre sécurité, celle de tous les intervenants et celle des Moldus qui sont à proximité. Pour ma part, je rendrai régulièrement compte au ministre des actions de chacun d’entre vous.

— Nous ne pouvons pas travailler si nous n’avons pas la maîtrise complète des lieux, opposa Funestar.

Ignorant l’échange, Olivia Bunsen s’était approchée de Dayo qui avait toujours le lapin dans les bras. Elle le lui prit avec douceur puis lança ensuite quelques sorts sur l’animal qui récupéra soudain toute son énergie et chercha frénétiquement à échapper à sa poigne, qui se révéla étonnamment vigoureuse.

— Magie non létale, indiqua-t-elle d’une voix sans inflexion. Puissante et primitive. Où l’avez-vous trouvé ?

Une fois les explications données, elle déclara :

— Pouvez-vous le lâcher ? Je veux le voir courir.

Harry espéra qu’elle avait l’œil vif. En deux secondes, le léporidé avait disparu.

Pendant ce temps, Mateïs avait monté un appareil sur trépied et le pointait vers la faille. Il énonça une série de chiffres et de mots qui n’avaient aucune signification pour les profanes, mais qui semblèrent beaucoup intéresser les Langues-de-plomb.

Funestar avait pris le parti de faire comme si les Aurors et Appolo n’étaient pas là. Il donna des instructions à son équipe dans un langage tout aussi abscons que les énonciations de Mateïs, et ses subordonnés commencèrent à s’avancer dans le sentier.

— Allez-vous vous approcher de la source de magie ? intervint Harry.

— Évidemment ! Comment voulez-vous que nous fassions nos mesures d’ici ?

— Je suis responsable des opérations. Je vous serais reconnaissant de m’informer de vos allées et venues et de laisser un briseur de sorts vous accompagner.

— Pour qu’il nous espionne ?

— Pour votre sécurité. Le ministre a clairement réparti les rôles, je ne fais qu’exécuter ses ordres, martela Harry.

— Les enchantements dont nous sommes dépositaires ne sont pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, opposa Funestar.

— Ce dont j’ai besoin, c’est de savoir si vous avez une idée de la manière de contrer cette magie, et le délai que cela prendra. Je sais que ce n’est pas agréable d’en référer à des profanes, mais la situation est complexe et le ministre doit pouvoir évaluer où nous en sommes.

Funestar haussa les épaules et grommela :

— Nous allons nous approcher de la source pour mesurer le phénomène et l’analyser.

— Très bien. Dayo Oloba, qui est Auror et briseur de sorts, vous accompagnera.

Funestar mit brutalement fin à la conversation en tournant le dos à Harry et en prenant le sentier, suivi après un temps d’hésitation par ses deux subordonnés. Derrière eux, Dayo fit une grimace comique avant de leur emboîter le pas.

*

Pendant que les Langues-de-plomb procédaient à leurs premières mesures, Harry accueillit plusieurs briseurs de sorts, amenés par des Aurors capables de les rejoindre grâce à leur miroir. Alicia n’avait pas menti : la fontaine était l’élément le plus significatif des alentours, ce qui fit que tous les nouveaux venus atterrirent les pieds dans la boue.

Bill faisait partie de ceux qui avaient pu se libérer sur-le-champ. Il adressa un grand sourire à Harry quand il le vit, puis attendit patiemment avec ses collègues que tout le monde arrive. Stanislas avait réussi à contacter deux femmes et quatre hommes possédant les qualifications requises.

Harry leur demanda de se présenter, puis leur fit un topo de la situation et leur précisa leur rôle : assurer la protection de tous ceux qui interviendraient et tenter de limiter l’inconfort des Moldus le temps que le département des Mystères trouve une solution.

— Le périmètre est-il délimité ? s’enquit une des femmes.

— Nous en avons fait le tour, répondit Alicia. La zone impénétrable est un large cercle de… je dirais un peu plus d’un kilomètre de circonférence.

— Deux cent cinquante à trois cents mètres de diamètre, calcula un collègue de Bill.

— Par contre, la zone d’influence est bien plus étendue, précisa Alicia. Le village, qui est à cinq cents mètres en descendant ce sentier, subit des désagréments, à première vue liés à la magie : les ondes et l’électricité sont bloquées.

— Donc à sept cent cinquante mètres de l’épicentre, jugea Bill.

— C’est ça, confirma Alicia.

— Et en hauteur ? demanda un briseur de sorts. Plutôt cylindrique ou en demi-sphère ?

— Nous n’avons pas testé, reconnut Harry.

Harry les invita ensuite approcher pour qu’ils puissent tous ressentir les effets de la magie, puis les laissa faire leurs propres mesures.

— Costaud, mais semble neutre, conclut, le second membre féminin de l’équipe.

— Tout le monde est d’accord là-dessus, confirma Harry. J’aimerais que vous regardiez ce que vous pouvez faire pour les Moldus.

Après discussion, deux des briseurs de sorts allèrent rejoindre les Langues-de-plomb tandis que les quatre autres descendaient vers le village. Harry nota qu’Appolo était reparti, sans doute pour préparer un message à l’intention des Moldus. Vu la situation, une bonne explication serait plus efficace que les Oubliators, trop de personnes étant maintenant au courant de l’évènement. Le commandant des Aurors prit son miroir et fit son rapport au ministre.

Il ne se passa pas grand-chose les heures suivantes. Les membres des Mystères se déplacèrent autour du cercle pour affiner leurs mesures, Dayo toujours sur leurs talons. Il donnait un coup de main pour porter le matériel et aidait Mateïs et Bunsen à négocier les inégalités du terrain. Ils n’avaient visiblement pas l’habitude de travailler en dehors de leur laboratoire. Ils avaient découvert des rochers, tout autour du périmètre, qui, une fois la mousse retirée, laissaient apparaître des messages d’alerte visibles par les seuls sorciers, comme au mémorial des Potter à Godric’s Hollow. Ils indiquaient une zone magiquement instable et déconseillaient de poursuivre dans cette direction.

Les briseurs de sorts tentaient de monter un mur anti-magie autour du village. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Alicia transformèrent leurs vêtements pour aller se fondre parmi les Moldus. De nombreux journalistes se pressaient sur place ce qui les aidait à passer inaperçus. Ils entendirent les reporters faire part de leur frustration : impossible de filmer, d’enregistrer les sons ou même de photographier. La presse papier s’était reconvertie aux carnets et stylos, mais leurs autres collègues repartaient avec leur matériel inutile, grommelant que sans image ou sans son, il n’y avait pas de sujet possible.

Les autorités avaient découvert que les appareils à gaz arrivaient à fonctionner. Des réchauds, lampes à gaz et bouteilles de butane furent distribués à ceux qui n’avaient pas de gazinière. Des charrettes et des chevaux avaient été mis à contribution pour les amener sur place. Il faisait encore frais mais, heureusement, la plupart des maisons étaient pourvues de cheminées, et les flambées suffisaient à maintenir une température minimale dans les habitations.

Les explications avancées allaient de la tempête magnétique à la météorite tombée, en passant par une expérimentation militaire. Certains partirent en exploration autour du village, mais personne ne prit la direction de la colline où se trouvait la faille. Comme l’avaient dès le début supposé Appolo et les Aurors, et comme ce fut ensuite confirmé par les briseurs de sorts, un très puissant et très ancien Repousse-Moldus les dissuadait d’aller dans cette direction.

Le soir arriva sans grand changement. Les briseurs de sorts avaient tenté plusieurs approches qui n’avaient pas été couronnées de succès et débattaient avec animation de la prochaine technique à essayer. Les Langues-de-plomb étaient en train de revenir vers leur point d’arrivée, eux aussi en pleine discussion professionnelle.

— Bien, je propose qu’on se retrouve ici demain matin, annonça Harry.

— Oui, à demain, Monsieur Potter, accepta Geo Mateïs.

Funestar ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la fontaine qui se trouvait quelques mètres derrière eux. Comme hypnotisé, il s’avança vers elle, pataugea dans la boue sans paraître s’en rendre compte et se laissa tomber à genoux dans une flaque. Frénétiquement, il commença à ôter la mousse qui recouvrait le réservoir de pierre, puis utilisa sa baguette pour lancer des sortilèges de nettoyage. Il donna un ordre bref, et ses deux collègues s’élancèrent à ses côtés, en sortant leurs calepins de leur poche.

Les Aurors et les briseurs de sorts échangèrent un regard surpris avant de s’avancer à leur tour. Les trois autres ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention, fascinés par les symboles qui avaient été mis à jour.

— Une explication ? proposa l’un des briseurs de sorts.

— Je préférerais une solution, souhaita Bill.

— La nuit va tomber, fit prosaïquement remarquer Harry. Voulez-vous qu’on fasse une copie de ce qui est gravé ici que vous puissiez l’étudier au ministère ?

Funestar sauta sur ses pieds les prenant tous par surprise.

— Reculez ! ordonna-t-il d’un ton si pressant qu’ils firent tous un pas en arrière. Plus loin ! exigea-t-il encore.

En constatant que Mateïs et Bunsen n’avaient pas bougé et continuaient à prendre des notes sur leurs calepins, Harry en déduisit que ce n’était pas pour les alerter d’un danger qu’on leur demandait de s’éloigner.

— Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que signifie ceci ? s’enquit-il fermement.

— Ceci est de la responsabilité exclusive du département des Mystères, revendiqua Funestar. Et je peux vous assurer que le ministre va très prochainement confirmer ce que je viens de vous dire. Et je vous demande une dernière fois de reculer, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Il y eut quelques secondes de tension, durant lesquelles ni les Aurors ni les briseurs de sorts ne bougèrent. Harry passait ses options en revue et décida qu’il n’avait rien à gagner à se mettre Funestar à dos : ils avaient besoin de lui. De plus, même sans avoir jamais étudié les runes, il en avait vu passer assez au cours de sa carrière pour savoir que ce qui se trouvait sur la fontaine était très atypique. Il y avait peu de chances que l’un d’eux puisse les déchiffrer.

— Effectivement, cela m’a l’air d’être davantage de votre compétence que de la mienne, finit-il par dire d’un ton apaisant. Tout le monde recule, ordonna-t-il à sa petite troupe en donnant l’exemple.

Quand ils furent assez éloignés pour que Funestar, après un dernier regard suspicieux retourne à sa tâche, Aurors et briseurs de sorts laissèrent échapper leur ressentiment.

— Mais pour qui il se prend ce fangieux ? s’agaça l’une des briseuses de sorts.

— Il faut qu’il arrête de nous parler comme à des elfes de maison  ! renchérit un de ses collègues.

— On se calme, les apaisa Harry. L’un de vous a-t-il reconnu un des signes gravés sur la fontaine ?

Il y eut un silence, puis une des collègues de Bill dit :

— Ce sont des sortes de hiéroglyphes. Cela doit dater du temps où on utilisait le vieil égyptien pour les formules magiques. C’était avant que le latin ne s’impose dans le monde occidental.

— Ce sont des pré-hiéroglyphes, précisa Bill qui avait passé plusieurs années en Égypte. C’est composé d’un mélange de signes figuratifs et de caractères cunéiformes. Très peu de personnes savent les lire.

— Et toi, tu peux le faire ? s’enquit Harry.

— Pas sans un lexique, sachant qu’il n’existe pas de lexique complet.

— Nous n’avons donc aucune raison de contrarier Funestar, en conclut Harry. On lui laisse ses pré-hiéroglyphes en espérant qu’il saura les déchiffrer.

— Mais pourquoi nous a-t-il virés ? questionna Alicia. Cela ne signifie rien, pour nous.

Il y eut un silence méditatif puis Dayo avança :

— Ce doit être de la très haute magie, à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains. Les rochers qui balisent le site sont en anglais, pour que chacun puisse le lire. Ce qui est écrit sur la fontaine est destiné à des mages avancés.

— Des mages comme on en a au département des Mystères, explicita Harry.

Les briseurs de sorts eurent tous l’air écœurés de devoir admettre la supériorité de Funestar dans ce cas précis.

— Eh bien, il n’a pas fini de se prendre pour Merlin, conclut Bill d’une voix dégoûtée.

*

Harry avait demandé à Dayo de rester sur la zone tant que les Langues-de-plomb y demeuraient. Il apprit par miroir vers minuit que Funestar et son équipe avaient enfin vidé les lieux, mais qu’ils avaient laissé des protections magiques tout autour de la fontaine, pour empêcher quiconque de s’en approcher. Ackerley ayant confirmé que le département des Mystères était le seul à être habilité à prendre connaissance des inscriptions, cela ne dérangea pas Harry.

Aurors et briseurs de sorts furent les seuls à retourner sur les lieux le lendemain matin. Les collègues de Bill arrivèrent finalement à monter un mur efficace autour du village. L’électricité ne revint pas, mais les appareils à piles se remirent à marcher ainsi que les téléphones et les voitures. Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas faire mieux.

Compte tenu des puissants Repousse-Moldus, il fut décidé que la zone était sécurisée, à défaut d’être stabilisée. En accord avec le ministre, Harry décréta qu’ils pouvaient évacuer les lieux en attendant le retour du département de Mystère.

Ce ne fut que trois jours plus tard que Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau du ministre, par une note de service comminatoire signée de Funestar.

Le Langue-de-plomb et l’Auror arrivèrent au même moment sur les lieux. Amusé par l’air important que prenait le chef de département, Harry le laissa passer devant lui, sans s’offusquer de ne même pas être salué. Le ministre les accueillit civilement tous les deux et posa un sort de Confidentialité sur la porte, approuvé d’un mouvement de tête par Funestar. Celui-ci prit la parole, sans introduction :

— J’ai déterminé que le lieu qui nous occupe, dénommé _Cnoc Fiadhaich_[1] sur les anciennes cartes, est une source naturelle de Grande Magie. Ce genre d’endroits abonde et est souvent le siège de lieux de cultes, toutes religions confondues. Mais certaines de ces sources sont si puissantes qu’elles sont néfastes pour les êtres vivants. Les Moldus considèrent généralement ces terres comme maudites et les fuient. Quand c’est possible, les sorciers posent des sceaux pour en limiter les effets et ont la sagesse de ne pas y implanter de lieux de vie. Car si un sceau peut être mis, il peut aussi être retiré, et il est inutile de prendre des risques. Les Moldus, qui ne savent rien et ne sentent rien, s’installent n’importe où, conclut Funestar d’un ton qui laissait deviner le peu de considération qu’il avait pour les non sorciers.

Harry, qui connaissait les origines à moitié moldues du ministre, échangea avec Ackerley un regard désabusé. La suffisance et le manque de tact de Funestar étaient au-delà de toute indignation et avaient pour effet de rendre les deux hommes complices, malgré leurs différends passés.

— Pensez-vous que quelqu’un ait retiré ce sceau ? interrogea le ministre, se concentrant de façon louable sur la situation présente.

— C’est peu probable. Le tremblement de terre, qui a été ressenti dans la région le matin même, en est sans doute la cause.

— Et si c’était le retrait du sceau qui avait déclenché le tremblement de terre ? s’enquit Harry.

— Il faudrait un sorcier avec un niveau magique exceptionnel pour y parvenir, opposa Funestar. Dumbledore ou Vous-Savez-Qui seraient encore parmi nous, je considérerais l’hypothèse, mais de nos jours qui pourrait y arriver ?

Ce fut au tour d’Ackerley de jeter un regard désolé à Harry, comme pour s’excuser de lui imposer ce prétentieux qui semblait oublier que le vainqueur de Voldemort se trouvait dans la pièce. Harry lui répondit par un sourire apaisant. Il savait qu’il était loin d’égaler la puissance des deux célébrités citées par le chef du département des Mystères, mais comme l’en avait supplié un jour Ginny, il gardait cette information secrète, pour permettre à la communauté magique de dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

Funestar, inconscient des échanges silencieux de ses deux interlocuteurs, continuait :

— Merlin merci, les sorciers des siècles passés ont fait le nécessaire pour parer à toute éventualité et ont inscrit sur la fontaine, à l’intention des plus érudits, la manière de reposer le sceau en cas de besoin. J’ai pu déterminer quel était le rituel à mettre en place et le moment le plus adéquat pour l’exécuter.

— Qui est ? demanda Ackerley.

— La prochaine pleine lune.

— Dans une semaine, donc, spécifia le ministre après avoir consulté le calendrier qui se trouvait au mur.

— C’est cela. Nous avons le choix entre trois nuits possibles : celle où la lune est la plus pleine, et les deux nuits qui l’encadrent. Si on rate le coche, il faut attendre la prochaine lunaison.

— Quelque chose m’intrigue, intervint Harry. Pourquoi rendre l’explication de la remise du sceau si difficile à déchiffrer ? Cela ne devrait-il pas au contraire être largement partagé ?

Le chef de département le regarda avec commisération :

— Parce que savoir comment poser un sceau fait comprendre comment le briser, répondit-il sur le ton de l’évidence.

— Je vois, admit Harry.

— C’est pour cette raison que tout ceci doit rester entre nous, insista Funestar. Nous devons penser aux générations futures.

— Est-ce vous qui allez poser le sceau ? interrogea Ackerley.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, et même depuis que Harry avait fait sa connaissance, le chercheur sembla perdre un peu de sa superbe.

— Il y a quelques années, peut-être, commença-t-il d’une voix moins conquérante. Mais après deux décennies à faire don de mon esprit à la science, il est possible que j’aie perdu quelques réflexes.

— Il faut donc que nous trouvions la bonne personne…

— Monsieur le ministre, le coupa Funestar, j’ai bien précisé, il me semble, que tout ceci devait rester entre nous.

Il y eut un silence, puis de nouveau Harry et Ackerley se regardèrent.

— Je suppose que vous allez confier ce soin au commandant Potter, alors, avança finalement Ackerley.

— Qui d’autre ? lui fut-il répondu.

— Je croyais que je n’avais pas la puissance nécessaire pour retirer le sceau, rappela Harry.

— Il faut évidemment beaucoup plus de maîtrise magique pour le retirer que pour le mettre. Ce n’est pas manipuler le sceau qui est le plus exigeant, mais de survivre à la puissance libérée, fit Funestar d’une voix agacée, comme fatigué par sa lenteur de compréhension.

— Tout s’explique alors, commenta Harry d’un ton exagérément niais.

Le ministre toussota pour cacher son sourire et demanda :

— Je suppose, Commandant Potter, que cela signifie que vous acceptez cette lourde responsabilité ?

— Je ne peux me soustraire à mes responsabilités envers les générations futures, confirma Harry avec emphase.

*

Harry riait beaucoup moins quand il dut accompagner Funestar au département des Mystères et qu’il se retrouva enfermé dans son bureau. Celui-ci lui montra un long rouleau de parchemin, recouvert de signes ésotériques et de diagrammes.

— Ceci est la procédure à suivre. Je la détruirai quand j’en aurai terminé avec cette source de magie, cela va sans dire. Vous devez apprendre par cœur les incantations à prononcer. Nous verrons plus tard pour les mouvements et le tempo.

Harry se vit remettre une feuille contenant une trentaine de formules qui ne lui rappelaient rien. Ce n’était juste qu’une suite de syllabes. Même certaines lettres ne lui étaient pas familières.

— Mais comment voulez-vous que je mémorise ça ? s’affola le commandant des Aurors qui n’avait jamais brillé dans l’aspect théorique de ses études.

— Vous ne sortirez pas d’ici sans les savoir, se borna à répliquer le chef du département des Mystères.

Il fallut deux heures à Harry pour simplement arriver à prononcer correctement les syllabes inhabituelles, et encore, avec un épouvantable accent aux dires de son précepteur. Une fois cet écueil surmonté, le commandant des Aurors eut la surprise de sentir le rythme inhérent à chaque incantation. Les restituer ne fut pas aussi difficile qu’il l’avait craint. Marcher en parlant l’aida beaucoup, ses jambes arrivant mieux que sa tête à mémoriser l’enchaînement des différents tempos.

Harry était presque aphone quand son irascible professeur le libéra enfin, le convoquant pour le lendemain sans faute. Il était déjà dix-huit heures, et il espéra que Stanislas n’avait pas de problème à lui soumettre.

— Ah, te voilà ! s’exclama son adjoint quand il franchit la porte de son bureau.

— Désolé, j’ai été retenu, s’excusa Harry.

— Je le sais bien. En ne te voyant pas revenir, j’ai demandé à Mandy si tu te trouvais encore avec le ministre, et elle m’a dit que tu étais parti avec Funestar. Au bout de deux heures, je suis allé me renseigner au département des Mystères, mais là, on m’a dit qu’il était impossible de déranger leur patron et que tu étais avec lui. Je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas envoyer une escouade de secours te récupérer.

— Ça aurait été drôle, répondit Harry.

Ils se sourirent, sachant pertinemment que ce projet était impossible. Ils avaient tous les deux visité ce département lors d’une enquête commune et savaient à quoi s’en tenir.

*

Le reste de la semaine, week-end compris, Harry consacra une heure par jour à apprendre son rôle. À partir de la troisième séance, il dut joindre les gestes aux incantations. Puis ce furent des pas qui s’ajoutèrent, heureusement en accord avec le rythme des paroles. Harry se disait qu’il pouvait tout réciter en dormant — ce qu’il espéra ne pas faire, ne voulant pas mêler Ginny à cette histoire.

De son côté, Bill le tenait au courant des actions des briseurs de sorts. Ils se relayaient pour entretenir le mur qu’ils avaient monté et vérifiaient que le niveau général de magie restait stable autour du village moldu.

*

Le lundi suivant, à deux jours de la pleine lune, Harry et Funestar se rendirent sur le site et firent ce que le commandant des Aurors appela en son for intérieur une « répétition générale ». Des piquets de bois et des pierres marquaient les endroits où Harry devait se diriger ou s’arrêter. Durant ses exercices, il dut mimer les gestes sans sortir sa baguette cependant, pour ne pas lancer réellement les sorts de façon involontaire.

— Ce n’est pas parfait, mais ça devrait suffire pour demain soir, finit par lâcher Funestar au bout de deux heures de travail. Je vous interdis l’utilisation de la magie à partir de maintenant. Soyez dans l’atrium à 23 heures précises.

La nuit suivante, veille de la pleine lune, Tristan Funestar fit transplaner Harry sur le site une demi-heure avant le lever de l’astre céleste. Il faisait très sombre sous les étoiles et le vent froid ne rendait pas l’attente agréable. Ayant l’interdiction de lancer un simple Lumos, Harry ne put vérifier si toutes ses balises étaient au bon endroit, mais il supposa que le Langue-de-plomb l’avait fait avant son arrivée. Ce n’était pas homme à laisser place au hasard et à l’improvisation. En attendant le bon moment, Harry répéta tout bas sa litanie, et quand la lune se leva, il était prêt.

Partant du caillou près de la fontaine que Funestar avait placé pour marquer son premier emplacement, il enchaîna paroles et gestes. Il fut étonné de la facilité de l’exercice. Les syllabes si étranges coulaient avec fluidité de sa bouche et l’air vibrait en harmonie avec son corps. Il sentait la magie remonter de la terre vers son cœur, en passant par ses plantes de pied, son bassin et sa colonne vertébrale.

Enfin, il arriva au terme de l’incantation. Il sentit le sol trembla sous ses pieds. Sa baguette vibra dans sa main avec tellement de force qu’il faillit la laisser échapper. Puis tout s’apaisa.

Harry souffla de soulagement avant de se rendre compte que quelque chose clochait. Son parcours l’avait amené à l’extrême limite de la zone inabordable. Il tenta d’avancer d’un pas, mais sentit la même résistance qu’auparavant.

La magie était toujours là. Il avait échoué.

* * *

 

[1] _Colline sauvage_ en gaélique


	34. XXXIV : La part d'Albus Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Élection de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie  
> Mars 2016 : Hermione nommée cheffe de département de la Justice magique
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 9 au 12 mai 2017

Harry resta un moment immobile, sous le coup de la consternation. Puis, il redescendit le sentier à pas lents pour rejoindre Funestar qui était toujours près de la fontaine.

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ? l’apostropha le chef du département des Mystères.

— Exactement ce qui était prévu, assura Harry.

— Ma procédure est la bonne, j’en suis certain.

— Je sais, la magie m’a accompagné tout le temps et elle a réagi aux incantations. Mais ça n’a pas marché, reconnut Harry.

Funestar laissa passer un moment, semblant réfléchir, pendant que Harry sentait le contrecoup des évènements retomber sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb. Finalement, le chef des Mystères avança :

— Nous sommes à la veille de la pleine lune. Nous aurions dû attendre le bon jour.

Harry hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour discuter.

— Demain, à la même heure, décréta Funestar. Et ne dites rien à personne de ce qu’il s’est passé ce soir.

Harry acquiesça sans mot dire et laissant le chef des Mystères le faire transplaner dans l’atrium.

*

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut du mal à se lever. Il lui fallut deux cafés et une longue douche pour que ses gestes reprennent leur fluidité habituelle. Il ne fut pas surpris en arrivant à son bureau d’y trouver une note du ministre le priant de venir le voir à sa convenance. Ackerley savait que la veille était la première date possible pour reposer le sceau et il préférait se renseigner auprès du commandant des Aurors plutôt que de s’adresser au chef du département des Mystères. Harry le comprenait très bien.

Il décida de se débarrasser tout de suite de cette corvée, mais Mandy l’informa que son patron était en réunion et qu’il ne serait libre qu’à seize heures.

— Je reviendrai à ce moment-là, promit Harry.

Il accomplit ses tâches de la journée comme un automate, sentant le doute et le découragement devenir de plus en plus intenses, alors que l’heure du second essai approchait. Stanislas lui demanda où en était l’affaire, et Harry répondit brièvement qu’ils en sauraient davantage le soir même. Son adjoint n’insista pas, comprenant qu’il était astreint au secret.

À l’heure dite, Harry alla rejoindre le ministre. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils en remarquant son air sombre. Une fois la porte refermée, il ouvrit un placard et sortit deux verres et une bouteille. Il s’assit près de Harry, et lui proposa du whisky Pur-Feu.

— Funestar ne va pas apprécier, commenta Harry en acceptant.

— Tant pis pour lui, décréta Ackerley. Qu’est-ce qui n’a pas marché hier soir ?

— Moi, avoua Harry après avoir pris une gorgée. Le rituel n’est pas en cause. Je pense que Funestar avait raison en disant que je n’ai pas assez de puissance.

— Ce n’était pas encore la pleine lune, rappela le ministre.

— C’est ce que Funestar a avancé, mais je sais à quoi m’en tenir. Je n’y arriverai pas davantage aujourd’hui qu’hier.

Ackerley resta un moment silencieux avant d’exposer doucement :

— Si cela ne marche pas, on s’arrangera autrement. Soit on réussira à mieux contenir la source de magie, soit on convaincra le gouvernement moldu de décréter la zone interdite et de déplacer le village. Vous n’êtes pas le seul à porter la responsabilité de cet évènement. Nous arriverons à y faire face, d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Harry considéra son vis-à-vis. Malgré leurs désaccords, il y avait des aspects de l’homme qui lui plaisaient bien. Notamment sa capacité à reconnaître les compétences de son entourage, sa souplesse d’esprit, et le fait qu’il assumait son rôle, sans jamais faire porter le chapeau à ses collaborateurs. Son style était différent de celui de son prédécesseur et ses valeurs ne coïncidaient pas toujours avec celles de Harry, mais c’était un bon ministre. Kingsley avait fait un choix judicieux en l’aidant à réaliser son ambition.

— J’y retourne ce soir, répondit finalement Harry. Ensuite, vous reprendrez la main.

Il termina son verre et se leva, ne voyant pas ce qu’ils pourraient se dire de plus. Ackerley le raccompagna à la porte et, avant de l’ouvrir, lui souffla d’un ton convaincu :

— Si cela ne marche pas, ne le prenez pas comme un échec. Il y a dix-neuf ans, c’est d’un Harry Potter dont nous avons eu besoin, et vous avez accompli ce que vous étiez le seul à pouvoir faire. Ne vous reprochez pas de ne pas être Albus Dumbledore.

Harry resta pétrifié pendant que le ministre s’effaçait pour le laisser passer. La solution était évidente, il aurait dû y penser plus tôt.

*

Sitôt revenu à son étage, Harry s’enferma dans une salle d’interrogatoire, l’insonorisa et appela Bill avec son miroir.

— Je vais tenter quelque chose ce soir, lui annonça le Survivant, et j’ai besoin que tu couvres mes arrières.

— Tu peux compter sur moi.

— Je sais, sourit Harry. Tu peux me retrouver à dix heures devant chez moi ?

— J’y serai.

Après avoir prévenu Stanislas, Harry rentra au Square Grimmaurd. Albus et Lily étaient depuis peu revenus de l’école. Ils crièrent de joie en le voyant arriver si tôt, mais il dut leur expliquer qu’il devait repartir tout de suite. Il leur promit qu’il serait de retour pour le dîner, ce qui les rasséréna. Sous la houlette de Missy, ils montèrent dans leur chambre pour faire leurs devoirs.

Harry se rendit dans la bibliothèque qui lui servait de lieu de travail. Il y prit sa cape d’invisibilité, dissimulée derrière des livres en hauteur. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau pour y chercher la carte du Maraudeur qu’il n’avait pas touché depuis plusieurs semaines, s’habituant à l’absence de James. Il fouilla longuement ses tiroirs sans réussir à mettre la main dessus. Certain de l’y avoir déposée, il maudit sa tendre épouse et son désordre perpétuel. Il voulait bien lui prêter ses affaires, mais il trouvait extrêmement agaçant qu’elle ne les replace jamais là où elle les avait prises quand elle n’en avait plus l’usage.

Au bout d’un quart d’heure de recherche, il décida qu’il pouvait s’en passer. Au pire, s’il était repéré dans le château, il présenterait ses excuses au directeur de Poudlard pour son intrusion. Cela faisait dix-huit ans qu’il n’était plus un élève et n’allait ni faire perdre des points à sa maison ni se voir infliger de retenue.

Pour ne pas trop se fatiguer, il choisit de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard par le réseau de Cheminette. Il transforma son visage pour ne pas être reconnu. Bien que ce soit l’heure de pointe, il n’attendit pas trop longtemps avant de pouvoir émerger de la cheminée publique.

Dans une ruelle sombre, il se dissimula sous sa cape et se faufila dans la réserve de Honeydukes. Vingt minutes plus tard, il faisait pivoter doucement la Sorcière borgne, veillant à ne pas donner l’éveil à un éventuel élève maraudant à proximité. Il avait bien choisi le moment de son expédition. C’était l’heure du dîner à Poudlard — les étudiants mangeaient tôt pour avoir le temps de faire leurs devoirs ensuite — et il n’y aurait pas grand monde dans les couloirs.

C’est en toute quiétude qu’il monta au septième étage. Campé devant la tapisserie, sous l’œil curieux des trolls dansants, il entreprit de faire des allers-retours.

— Je cherche à protéger les autres d’un pouvoir incontrôlable, psalmodia-t-il. Je ne veux pas récupérer cette baguette pour mon usage personnel. Je ne m’en servirai que pour sceller un lieu de Grande Magie qui est dangereux pour ceux qui vivent à proximité.

Au bout d’une trentaine de secondes, la porte attendue apparut sur le mur. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et entra dans la Salle sur demande. Elle avait bien pris l’aspect de l’espèce de cathédrale qui abritait les objets peuplant les contes et légendes du monde. Il parcourut lentement les allées, recherchant le lutrin sur lequel il avait posé l’artefact qui lui avait permis de vaincre Voldemort. Il le trouva entre une lampe orientale et une flûte sur laquelle étaient gravés des rats.

Harry saisit la baguette et la rangea dans sa poche, à la fois impressionné et fier du pouvoir qui lui était ainsi confié. Il ne pensait pas être capable de l’utiliser avec la sagesse de Dumbledore, mais au moins il ne la convoitait pas pour sa propre gloire comme Grindelwald ou Voldemort l’avaient fait.

Quand il sortit de la pièce, il découvrit avec stupéfaction que James se trouvait dans le couloir. Son fils était planté devant la tapisserie des trolls qu’il contemplait avec intérêt.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? questionna-t-il.

— Papa ? répondit James en se retournant.

Ses yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose, et Harry réalisa qu’il portait toujours sa cape. Il fit glisser sa capuche en arrière pour que sa tête apparaisse. James le regarda avec un mélange de triomphe et de soulagement.

— Je ne m’étais pas trompé ! s’exclama-t-il avec satisfaction.

— Comment savais-tu que j’étais ici ? s’étonna Harry.

Le sourire de son fils disparut, et l’enfant se mit à se tortiller sur place. Avait-il vu la Sorcière borgne bouger ? se demanda Harry. Mais il ne pouvait pas connaître ce passage s’il n’avait pas la…

— Quelqu’un n’aurait pas pris une certaine carte dans mon bureau pendant les vacances de Pâques ? s’enquit Harry d’une voix sévère.

James devint écarlate, et Harry s’apprêta à lui dire deux mots. Puis il songea que ce mode d’acquisition était en accord avec la mentalité de ses créateurs et il décida de passer l’éponge. Par contre, il jugeait son fils trop jeune pour être en possession d’un tel objet. Lui-même n’en avait eu l’usage qu’en troisième année.

— Donne-la-moi, ordonna-t-il.

— Mais Papa ! Elle ne te sert à rien ! protesta James.

Harry dut reconnaître la justesse de l’argument. La carte était faite pour être utilisée dans le château et non pour rassurer des parents qui supportaient mal le départ de leur enfant. Mais James ne devait pas être encouragé à patrouiller clandestinement dans l’école.

— Très bien, mais dès demain, tu la donnes à Victoire, décida-t-il. Je vais lui écrire pour qu’elle me confirme que tu la lui as bien confiée.

— Et l’année prochaine ? demanda James qui ne lâchait jamais le morceau. Elle ne sera plus là…

— Elle ira à Dominique, puis à Freddy, continua Harry. Quand tu seras en quatrième année, tu pourras l’avoir…

— Mais…

— Et l’année d’après, ce sera au tour d’Al…

— Ce n’est pas juste !

—… qui la donnera ensuite à Lily.

James fixa un moment son père, cherchant sans doute des arguments pour le faire changer d’avis, avant de réaliser qu’il n’avait pas le choix.

— Bon, d’accord.

— Parfait. Mais dis donc, comment as-tu réussi à l’activer ? Qui t’a donné le mot de passe ?

James rougit de nouveau, mais serra les lèvres. Harry soupira. Il connaissait son fils. Il préférerait se voir priver de la carte plutôt que de dénoncer un complice. Il réglerait ça plus tard. Le nombre de candidats n’était pas si élevé. Ce ne pouvait être que Ron ou George.

— Je lui dirai deux mots, promit-il. Je vais devoir partir, maintenant.

James, visiblement déconfit, s’avança vers son père pour l’embrasser avant de s’arrêter net et demander :

— Pourquoi es-tu là ? Et comment tu as fait pour disparaître de la carte ? Tu n’étais plus dessus quand je suis arrivé dans le couloir.

— Tu n’as pas besoin de savoir ça. Je te laisse, maintenant. Va vite manger.

— Oh, Papa… fit James implorant.

— Dis donc, James, tu mériterais d’être puni non seulement pour m’avoir pris la carte, mais aussi pour être ici au lieu d’être dans la Grande Salle. Alors, estime-toi heureux de t’en tirer comme ça.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps au garnement pour comprendre qu’il avait intérêt à faire profil bas.

— Bien, Papa. À bientôt. Embrasse Maman pour moi !

— Entendu. Et j’essaierai de la convaincre de ne pas t’envoyer une beuglante pour t’apprendre à fouiller dans mes affaires.

— Oh, non, tu ne vas pas lui dire !

— Tu sais comment ça marche, mon grand. On ne se cache pas ce genre de choses entre nous. Et tu peux dire à Victoire que Bill et Fleur seront mis au courant du petit cadeau que tu vas lui faire.

James fit une grimace, mais tendit obligeamment la joue quand son père s’avança pour y déposer un baiser, ce qui montrait à quel point il était soulagé de s’en tirer à si bon compte. À moins qu’il n’imagine déjà la manière dont il pourrait convaincre Victoire de lui faire bénéficier des avantages de la carte.

Alors que Harry atteignait la porte, son fils lui lança :

— Dis, Papa, est-ce qu’un jour j’aurai le droit d’avoir ta cape ?

— J’en ai régulièrement besoin, lui opposa Harry. Maintenant, file !

— Oui, Papa, répondit James d’une voix trop sage pour être totalement sincère.

Harry tourna la tête pour sourire sans que son fils ne le voie puis le laissa rejoindre ses camarades.

De retour au Square Grimmaurd, Harry dîna avec sa famille puis embrassa Albus et Lily qui montèrent ensuite les escaliers pour commencer le rituel du coucher.

Il s’octroya une sieste de deux heures, puis indiqua à Ginny qu’il devait ressortir. Il ne lui révéla pas ses intentions, mais il se promit de la mettre au courant pour la carte du Maraudeur qui avait repris du service. Pour l’heure, il avait un rendez-vous avec une colline magique.

*

Il retrouva Bill devant sa porte.

— On va retourner à la source de magie, expliqua Harry. Je vais accomplir le rituel que Funestar a déchiffré sur la fontaine.

Bill hocha la tête, sans paraître surpris. Il avait dû deviner une bonne partie de l’histoire.

— Hier, on a déjà essayé, mais ça n’a pas marché, développa Harry. Je manquais de puissance. Cette nuit, je pense réussir, mais il ne faut pas laisser Funestar approcher de ma baguette. PERSONNE ne doit y toucher, tu comprends ? Stupéfixe-le s’il le faut. C’est essentiel.

— D’accord, personne ne touche à ta baguette, répéta Bill sans ciller. Stupéfixer l’autre abruti ne me pose aucun problème. S’il fait un geste dans ta direction, il le regrettera.

— Parfait. Allons-y. Tu peux me faire transplaner ?

Quand les deux hommes arrivèrent près de la fontaine, Harry appela par miroir Funestar, qui devait l’attendre dans l’atrium, pour l’informer qu’il était sur place.

Le chercheur arriva immédiatement en aboyant :

— Je vous ai dit de ne pas transplaner vous-même ! Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? ajouta-t-il en découvrant Bill.

— J’ai besoin de lui, fit brièvement Harry. C’est l’heure, on n’a pas le temps de discuter.

— Mais…

— Ça suffit ! coupa Harry en prenant son ton de commandant. Je dois commencer le rituel, ne me déconcentrez pas.

Le disque nacré avait déjà émergé derrière les arbres. Harry se plaça sur la pierre de départ et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour se calmer. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas à s’occuper de Funestar. Bill était là.

Quand il se sentit prêt, il sortit lentement la baguette de l’Aîné de sa poche et la leva devant lui. Puis il commença. C’était les mêmes paroles que la veille, les mêmes pas, les mêmes changements de direction. Pourtant, tout était différent. La nuit précédente, il avait dansé. Là, il avait l’impression de voler. Il oublia les balises qui devaient le guider, se laissant simplement porter par la Magie.

Quand ce fut le moment, il le sentit. Son pouvoir avait peu à peu enflé, et toute la colline était entrée en résonance, le sol ondulant sous ses pieds. Il était arrivé au bout de son chemin de mots et n’avait plus qu’à poser le point final. Il lança le dernier vocable, celui qui ne faisait qu’une seule syllabe, mais qui contenait tout. Le son claqua à ses oreilles, comme qu’il ne l’avait jamais entendu, et il sut que c’était ainsi qu’il devait être prononcé.

La baguette de l’Aîné se mit à vibrer avec violence, mais Harry ne la lâcha pas. Fort de son expérience de la veille, il s’y était attendu et la tenait fermement. Il était son maître, et l’artefact se soumit. Un pouvoir phénoménal alla à la rencontre de la magie primitive du lieu et s’y arc-bouta.

Pendant une seconde, les deux forces restèrent en équilibre. Le temps sembla suspendu, puis la puissance de Harry prit le dessus, contraignant l’autre à céder du terrain. Enfin, il y eut comme un roulement de tonnerre, et la terre tressaillit quand le sceau s’apposa.

Harry sentait la magie l’emplir tout entier. Il en avait des picotements dans les doigts et avait l’impression que ses cheveux se dressaient sur sa tête, alors qu’une énergie extraordinaire l’enveloppait. Il était à ce moment-là le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération, invincible, le maître absolu. Personne ne pouvait lui imposer sa loi, c’est lui qui tenait le destin des autres entre ses mains.

Puis il se reprit. Cette ivresse n’était pas saine. Il se demanda comment Dumbledore avait réussi à rester aussi humble alors qu’il avait la possibilité de faire tant de choses. Il repensa à l’extraordinaire autodérision dont était capable ce grand sorcier et l’admira encore davantage.

Il n’était pas Albus Dumbledore, réalisa-t-il. Dix-neuf ans auparavant, il avait fait le bon choix en refusant de garder cette baguette pour lui. Il inspira profondément pour reprendre ses esprits. Peu à peu, la tension le quitta, et son corps se mit à trembler alors que la magie refluait.

Il se sentit faiblir et se laissa tomber à genoux. Il entendit des pas précipités, puis la voix de Bill retentit à ses oreilles :

— Ça va ?

— Je crois, répondit Harry avec difficulté. Je crois.

Il regarda autour de lui pour évaluer la situation. Ils se trouvaient tout en haut de la colline, à l’endroit où s’ouvrait auparavant la faille. Il posa sa main sur le sol et sentit une légère vibration. La magie bouillonnait sous le sceau.

— C’est bon, tu as réussi, lui dit doucement Bill. Tu peux te lever ? Je t’emmène ?

Ils entendirent d’autres pas alors que Funestar déboulait à son tour, essoufflé par la montée. Harry s’accrocha au bras de son beau-frère pour se remettre debout.

— Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda le Langue-de-plomb.

Après avoir vérifié que Harry pouvait tenir sur ses jambes, Bill se décala pour se placer devant Harry.

— C’était le même rituel, raisonna Funestar en continuant à s’avancer vers eux. C’est vous qui avez changé. Vous étiez plus puissant. Très puissant. Vous…

Son regard se focalisa sur la baguette que le Survivant avait toujours à la main.

— C’est la baguette des frères Peverell ? demanda-t-il. La baguette de l’Aîné, aussi dite celle de Sureau ?

— Peu importe comment j’ai fait, dit Harry d’une voix fatiguée.

— Puis-je la prendre un instant ? poursuivit Funestar comme hypnotisé par l’artefact.

— Non.

— Vous ne connaissez pas sa valeur, argumenta Funestar d’un ton passionné.

Bill leva sa propre baguette.

— Il a dit non, répéta-t-il fermement. Si vous faites un geste, je vous stupéfixe.

Chose que Harry n’aurait jamais cru possible, la voix du désagréable du chef du département des Mystères se fit plaintive :

— Je vous en supplie, implora-t-il. Je veux seulement la toucher.

Bill revint vers Harry, lui prit le bras et transplana en escorte. Ils atterrirent juste devant la maison du Square Grimmaurd. Le Survivant ouvrit la porte et entra précipitamment chez lui, suivi de son beau-frère. Même s’il était impossible que Funestar les ait tracés, Harry se sentait soulagé de savoir qu’il était désormais sous la protection du Secret.

À l’abri dans le vestibule, Harry rangea la baguette dans sa poche, pressé d’échapper à son contact.

Bill le regarda faire en silence avant de remarquer :

— On ne s’embête pas avec toi.

— Merci pour ton aide, répondit Harry.

— Voir ce connard perdre sa superbe valait le déplacement, assura Bill. Tu m’offres un verre ?

— J’aimerais bien, mais ma soirée n’est pas terminée. J’ai une dernière livraison à faire, s’excusa Harry.

— Certaines choses n’attendent pas, reconnut Bill. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

— Oui, ce sera ma tournée, lui promit Harry. Dis, ce serait possible que tu m’amènes encore quelque part. Tu as le temps ?

— Bien sûr.

— Chéri, c’est toi ? demanda la voix de Ginny en haut de l’escalier.

— Je ne fais que passer, je serai de retour dans une heure, lui indiqua Harry.

— Tu es avec quelqu’un ? s’enquit Ginny.

— Il est parti, prétendit Harry. À tout à l’heure, mon amour.

Puis il chuchota pour son beau-frère :

— Honeydukes.

Ils ressortirent discrètement pour pouvoir transplaner. Une fois à l’arrière du magasin de bonbons, Bill demanda :

— Et maintenant ?

Harry réfléchit et s’avoua qu’il ne pourrait pas rentrer chez lui sans aide, étant donné que la cheminée publique était fermée durant la nuit.

— Tu peux m’attendre une petite heure ?

— Bien sûr.

Ce qui était bien avec Bill, c’est qu’il ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire quand il était en mission.

Le voyage dans le souterrain tortueux jusqu’à la Sorcière borgne parut interminable à Harry. Il monta avec difficulté les escaliers déserts de Poudlard qui le menèrent au septième étage devant la tapisserie des trolls.

Le sanctuaire pour les objets féeriques était baigné par la lueur de la pleine lune qui entrait par les hautes baies en forme d’ogive. Alors qu’il avançait dans la travée entre les lutrins où étaient déposés les trésors, Harry sentit une paix profonde l’envahir. Sa fatigue s’envola, et il respira à grandes goulées l’air parfumé qui l’entourait. Ce fut l’âme apaisée qu’il ressortit la baguette de l’Aîné de sa cape pour la remettre à sa place. Il contempla les lieux pour en graver l’image dans son esprit, sachant — ou du moins espérant — qu’il n’aurait plus jamais à y revenir. Son regard tomba sur les bottes de Sept lieues. Il caressa une seconde l’envie de les saisir pour rentrer rapidement chez lui, mais abandonna l’idée avec un sourire. Il était venu pour se débarrasser d’un artefact magique, pas pour repartir avec un autre.

Il retraversa silencieusement le château pour rejoindre Bill qui l’attendait.

*

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, il grogna, se tourna puis se rendormit. Il n’émergea que vers deux heures de l’après-midi. Ginny était installée au bureau qu’ils avaient dans leur chambre, travaillant manifestement à un article.

— Tu aurais dû me réveiller ! lui reprocha-t-il une fois qu’il eut réalisé l’heure qu’il était.

— J’ai essayé, mais tu avais l’air tellement épuisé et tu t’étais couché si tard, se justifia-t-elle. J’ai eu Stanislas, il m’a dit qu’il n’y avait rien d’urgent au bureau.

Harry reconnut que le sommeil lui avait fait du bien et que Stanislas pouvait assurer la gestion courante du service sans lui. Il l’appela cependant après avoir pris une douche, s’être rasé et avoir mangé — il mourait de faim.

— J’ai eu une panne d’oreiller, s’excusa-t-il. Je suis là dans une demi-heure.

— Il paraît que tu as fait du bon travail, la nuit dernière, lui répondit son assistant. Apollo est venu m’en informer. Il était très soulagé.

— J’imagine.

—  Mateïs est également passé pour m’indiquer que ses mesures confirmaient que tout était redevenu normal. Il m’a confié que son chef était dans une humeur épouvantable et qu’il n’avait pas voulu nous apporter lui-même la nouvelle. Tu as une idée de ce qui se cache derrière ça ?

— Hum, peut-être. Rien de grave. Quoi d’autre ?

— C’est tout. Ah si ! ton beau-frère m’a appelé. Lui et ses collègues ont fait disparaître leur mur anti-magie et sont allés faire un tour au village. Tout y est rentré dans l’ordre. De mon côté, j’ai envoyé Spinnet et Obala vérifier que tous les avertissements pour sorciers et Repousse-Moldu étaient bien en place.

— Excellent.

— Je pense qu’on a la situation en main. Tu peux prendre ta journée, si tu veux, je te la donne, plaisanta Stanislas.

— Tu sais quoi ? C’est exactement ce que je vais faire. Si le ministre me demande, dis-lui de me joindre par miroir.

— D’accord, repose-toi bien.

— Merci Stan. À demain.

*

En arrivant au ministère le jour suivant, Harry alla directement voir Ackerley. Leur cause commune contre Funestar les avait rapprochés, et il estimait que son supérieur avait légitimement le droit d’avoir un récit de première main sur la manière dont le problème avait été résolu. Harry doutait que le chef des Mystères soit venu de bon gré lui en rendre compte.

Mandy lui sourit quand il arriva dans l’antichambre. D’un geste de la main, elle lui fit signe de frapper directement à la porte de son patron, preuve qu’elle avait pour instruction de ne pas le faire attendre. Il la remercia et entra chez le ministre après s’être annoncé.

— Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, l’accueillit chaleureusement celui qu’il était venu voir. Un café ?

Harry accepta en précisant :

— Je ne reste pas longtemps, je ne suis pas encore passé à mon bureau.

— Je suis sensible à cette préséance, sourit aimablement Ackerley.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le commandant des Aurors avait une petite tasse fumante entre les mains, et son interlocuteur prenait place sur le fauteuil d’à côté.

— J’espère que vous avez bien profité de votre journée de repos. Vous l’avez bien méritée à ce qu’on m’a rapporté. Il semble que vous ayez davantage de puissance en vous que vous ne le pensiez avant-hier.

— Disons que, poussé dans mes derniers retranchements, j’ai quelques cordes à mon arc, convint Harry.

— Je n’en suis pas vraiment surpris. Vous êtes une valeur sûre, Monsieur le Survivant. Puis-je vous demander ce qui a fait la différence entre votre première tentative et la seconde ?

Harry réfléchit à l’opportunité de faire savoir à Ackerley quelle était son arme secrète. Mais il ne put se résoudre à lui en parler.

— Mes techniques sont d’autant plus efficaces qu’elles sont mystérieuses, opposa-t-il en souriant pour atténuer son refus.

Le ministre hocha la tête comme si cette fin de non-recevoir ne l’étonnait pas et enchaîna sans insister :

— Avez-vous lu la presse ?

— Jamais, affirma Harry. Question d’hygiène de vie.

— Alors il vous a échappé que notre agitation autour d’un périmètre déclaré comme instable a fini par arriver aux oreilles de _La Gazette_ et que je dois expliquer comment nous avons maîtrisé une éruption de magie inopinée et protégé le Secret, malgré les troubles que cela a causés chez les Moldus.

— On ne peut rien vous reprocher, estima Harry. Nous sommes allés rapidement sur les lieux et avons identifié le problème. Les briseurs de sorts ont permis d’en amortir les effets, le département des Mystères a trouvé comment y mettre fin en moins de dix jours. Vous pouvez affirmer avoir totalement contrôlé la situation.

— Il y a toujours plusieurs manières de rapporter les faits. Je peux mettre en avant l’aptitude du ministère à faire face à une circonstance imprévue et complexe et me féliciter de l’efficacité de ses services. Mais je pourrais aussi ajouter un chapitre au roman national.

— Oh non ! comprit Harry.

— Quelque chose me disait que vous alliez réagir ainsi, soupira Ackerley sans paraître pour autant contrarié.

— C’est indispensable ? grimaça Harry sentant qu’il avait ce jour-là la faveur du ministre et qu’il pouvait espérer être entendu.

— Pas du tout, répondit effectivement Adrian. Mais je ne peux pas non plus cacher le rôle essentiel que vous avez joué sans être certain que c’est ce que vous souhaitez, justifia-t-il.

— Merci pour votre délicatesse, mais je me passerais volontiers de toute publicité, s’empressa de faire savoir le Survivant.

— Je m’en doutais, mon cher monsieur Potter. Cependant, il ne serait pas mauvais que l’on sache que, même si dix-neuf ans se sont écoulés depuis la bataille de Poudlard, vous vous dressez toujours entre nous et un éventuel danger.

— Vous voulez vous servir de moi comme Épouvantard, comprit Harry.

— C’est bien de gagner une guerre, mais réussir à ne pas être contraint de la mener est encore mieux, justifia Ackerley.

— Avez-vous des raisons de penser que ce rappel serait opportun ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— Ce serait seulement à titre préventif, le tranquillisa son interlocuteur.

— Dans ce cas, je maintiens ma position.

— Dois-je comprendre que vous préférez que je mette Mr Funestar à l’honneur ? feignit de s’étonner Ackerley.

— C’est assez déloyal de m’imposer un tel dilemme, estima Harry amusé.

— Ce bonhomme est incroyable, commenta Ackerley d’un ton badin. Autant de suffisance et d’insensibilité en font un spectacle presque comique. Par contre, je lui ai trouvé une petite forme hier. Que diable lui avez-vous fait ?

— Je lui ai montré la part de Dumbledore qui sommeille en moi, se borna à révéler Harry. Je ne m’en fais pas pour lui. Si les journalistes se mettent à l’encenser, il reprendra rapidement du poil de la bête.

— J’espère que vous réalisez la responsabilité que vous prenez, fit sévèrement Ackerley.

— Il faut bien que j’aie mes petites lâchetés, sourit Harry en se levant. Bonne journée, Monsieur le ministre.

* * *

 

 

Chat avec J.K. Rowling 30 juillet 2007 :

  * Mon sentiment est que [Harry] n’a donné [la carte du Maraudeur] à aucun [de ses enfants], mais que James l’a piquée dans le bureau de son père un jour.



 


	35. XXXV : Dix-neuf ans plus tard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le savez tous, mon histoire exploite la série Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, ainsi que tous les à-côtés officiels (notamment les interviews accordées après la sortie du tome 7).
> 
> A mes côtés, j'ai une super équipe de correcteurs qui font un travail formidable. J'ai nommé : Monsieur Alixe et Fenice, Xenon, Dina.
> 
> Chronologie :  
> 2 mai 1998 : Bataille de Poudlard  
> 26 décembre 2003 : Mariage de Harry et Ginny  
> 20 juin 2004 : Élection de Ron à la tête de la guilde de l'Artisanat magique  
> 17 juillet 2005 : Naissance de James Sirius Potter  
> 04 janvier 2006 : Naissance de Rose Weasley  
> 26 juin 2006 : Naissance d'Albus Severus Potter  
> 16 mai 2008 : Naissance de Lily Luna Potter  
> 28 juin 2008 : Naissance de Hugo Weasley  
> Décembre 2009 : Harry devient commandant des Aurors  
> 30 juin 2011 : Inauguration du musée de la Magie  
> 22 mars 2014 : Élection d'Adrian Ackerley comme ministre de la Magie  
> Mars 2016 : Hermione nommée cheffe de département de la Justice magique
> 
> Période couverte par le chapitre : 19 juin au 3 septembre 2017

À la mi-juin, Harry apprit que l’actuel chef du département des Transports magiques avait démissionné et que Percy le remplaçait. Harry ne connaissait pas très bien le chef sortant, Colin Duke, qui avait été placé à ce poste trois ans auparavant par Ackerley. Il attendit le dimanche suivant pour féliciter Percy, mais celui-ci fut absent du repas dominical.

— C’est bien simple, depuis qu’il a été nommé, je ne le vois plus, soupira Audrey. Il dort un jour sur deux au ministère.

— Les derniers Conseils de département avant le départ de Duke ont été tendus, quand on abordait la question des transports, leur apprit Hermione.

— Ce pauvre Percy, il veut toujours en faire trop, se lamenta Molly.

À la fois par curiosité et poussé par Ginny qui s’inquiétait pour son frère, Harry se rendit au département des Transports Magiques le lundi suivant. Il arriva dans une antichambre où un inconnu chuchotait férocement à l’intention d’une Plume à papote tout en compulsant des papiers dont il semblait faire l’inventaire.

Harry se garda de parler pour ne pas gâcher le travail de son interlocuteur, attendant poliment d’être remarqué. Le secrétaire l’aperçut enfin, presque par hasard, et se leva précipitamment, alors qu’une tache d’encre explosait sur son document.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur Potter ? Un ennui de communication ?

—  Non, je voulais juste dire quelques mots à mon… enfin au chef de département, s’il n’est pas en réunion.

— Je vais voir s’il peut vous recevoir.

L’homme alla frapper à la porte qui était derrière lui et, au terme d’un court échange, s’effaça pour laisser passer Harry.

— Harry, j’espère que tu n’as pas un problème de communication, l’accueillit Percy.

Le bureau était couvert de piles de papier et de parchemin, et le beau-frère de Harry était loin d’être aussi impeccable qu’à son habitude. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, et il avait des cernes sous les yeux. Harry se demanda depuis combien de nuits il n’était pas rentré chez lui.

— Que se passe-t-il Percy ? s’étonna-t-il. Tu sembles être en train d’affronter une crise.

— Il y a de ça, soupira son beau-frère. Ce département est très mal géré depuis plusieurs années, maintenant.

— À ce point ?

— Colin Duke, qu’Adrian a nommé à ce poste pour le remercier d’avoir soutenu sa carrière, s’est montré en dessous de tout. Impossible de connaître ce qui a été entrepris ces derniers mois, et personne ne semble se rappeler le système de rangement des archives.

— Ce qui compte, c’est que le réseau marche et que le Poudlard Express nous ramène nos enfants, remarqua Harry.

— La question est de savoir combien de temps ils vont fonctionner. Depuis mon arrivée, je passe mes journées à rencontrer des personnes qui ont déposé des demandes d’autorisation d’interruption de service pour faire les travaux d’entretien et de modernisation nécessaires et qui n’ont jamais eu de réponse. Et tu n’imagines pas combien de plaintes le réseau de Cheminette a reçues pour acheminement défectueux le mois dernier ! Quant à l’état de la volière du bureau de poste de Pré-au-Lard, c’est une honte. Les chouettes et les pigeons tombent tout le temps malades, ce qui finit par entraîner du retard sur le traitement du courrier.

— Pas évident pour toi, compatit Harry.

— Je le savais en acceptant le poste, reconnut Percy. Adrian a été honnête avec moi. Ce n’est pas une sinécure, et je vais devoir répondre d’une situation dont je ne suis pas responsable. C’est pour ça qu’il a pensé à moi, car il a confiance en moi et sait qu’il peut compter sur mon dévouement.

Harry haussa un sourcil, reconnaissant bien les flatteries dont usait le ministre quand il cherchait à obtenir une faveur de son interlocuteur.

— Je sais, Harry, assura Percy qui avait correctement interprété son expression. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu’un s’y colle, non ? Avec les vacances qui arrivent, toutes nos communications vont être sollicitées davantage que d’habitude. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer. Je ne me vois pas bloquer une partie du réseau de Cheminette ou mettre le Magicobus en révision.

— Le Poudlard Express pourrait-il présenter un défaut d’entretien ? s’inquiéta Harry.

— C’est la première chose que j’ai fait vérifier. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il tombe en panne et laisse plusieurs centaines d’élèves en rase campagne. Maintenant, il faut que j’arbitre entre les autres transports, pour savoir comment leur permettre de faire le nécessaire sans trop perturber le service. J’ai vu un ami à toi, Edmund Plunkett. Il gère le Magicobus, le Poudlard Express et la flotte de voiture du ministère.

— Un ami, c’est beaucoup dire, tempéra Harry. Il y a quelques années, je l’ai arrêté pour un meurtre qu’il n’avait pas commis.

— Eh bien, il n’est pas du genre rancunier, nota Percy. Il m’a demandé de te transmettre ses salutations et de te remercier pour les bons conseils que tu lui as donnés.

Il fallut un petit moment à Harry pour se remémorer la conversation qu’il avait eue avec Edmund alors qu’ils attendaient d’être interrogés pour le procès de sa belle-sœur Janet. Le Survivant lui avait recommandé d’arrêter de lire la presse, le temps que les journaux l’oublient.

— À toi aussi je vais donner un conseil, fit Harry en se levant pour ne pas le déranger davantage. Ce soir, rentre chez toi et offre-toi une bonne nuit de sommeil.

*

Malgré les craintes de Percy, le Poudlard Express arriva à l’heure, ramenant Victoire, Dominique, Freddy et James. Comme toujours, toute la famille se rassembla au Terrier pour accueillir les vacanciers. Les tentes furent montées au milieu de la pelouse pour l’installation estivale coutumière. Tous les adultes ne seraient pas en congés au même moment, mais ils se réjouissaient des soirées qu’ils allaient passer ensemble.

Arthur présenta à ses petits-enfants les nombreuses occupations qu’il avait prévues pour les deux mois à venir : visite du musée de la Magie (c’était devenu une habitude, il y avait toujours une nouvelle salle à découvrir), visite de la ferme voisine où l’on trouvait encore des vaches à traire, spectacles de cirque (moldus et sorciers), séances de cinéma, chasse au trésor dans le jardin, et plein d’autres surprises. Les exclamations joyeuses résonnèrent dans la pièce, comblant d’aise le grand-père.

Molly, ravie d’avoir tout son monde autour d’elle, allait de l’un à l’autre pour vérifier que chacun était correctement nourri et installé. Elle était incapable de rester en place tant qu’elle n’avait pas l’impression que tout était parfait.

— Mais reposez-vous, Molly, l’enjoignit Angelina.

— Maman, lâche ce balai et laisse-moi faire, insista Charlie en envoyant sur le sol un grand courant d’air qui chassa les miettes et retroussa les robes.

— Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? bougonna Percy qui avait amené un dossier à lire et dont des feuilles s’étaient envolées.

— Allons, les enfants, tenta de les calmer Molly.

— Mon chéri, ce n’est pas l’heure de coucher les petites ? intervint Audrey.

— J’arrive dans cinq minutes, promit Percy.

Plus tard, Charlie interpella Ron :

— Au fait, quand est-ce que tu l’as, ce permis de conduire ?

— C’est l’été, on a du monde au magasin, on verra à l’automne, répondit son frère qui avait déjà pris quelques cours sans grand enthousiasme.

— Allons Ron, tu exagères, ce n’est pas si difficile, argumenta Ginny qui l’avait obtenu quelques semaines auparavant. C’est bien plus facile que voler en balai. Il n’y a que deux dimensions à gérer et non trois.

— Leurs panneaux sont incompréhensibles, protesta Ron.

— Je pourrai le passer moi aussi, Maman ? s’enquit Victoire. Les balais, c’est chouette, mais on ne peut pas en faire partout.

— Passe ton permis de transplanage d’abord, ma chérie.

— Harry, tu pourras me prêter ta moto cet été ? demanda Teddy.

— Pour la démonter ou l’utiliser ? se méfia son parrain.

— Ça dépend si elle marche bien ou non, plaisanta le jeune homme.

— Tu dois l’insonoriser et la désillusionner quand tu la fais voler, rappela Harry qui avait donné des leçons de conduite à son filleul, quand il l’avait demandé l’hiver précédent.

— Mais oui, ne t’en fais pas, je sais faire. Vic, tu viens faire une promenade avec moi demain ?

— Ouais, trop classe ! s’enthousiasma l’adolescente.

*

À la mi-juillet, Kingsley Shacklebolt vint dîner au Terrier. Harry ne l’avait pas revu depuis qu’il avait été remplacé par Adrian Ackerley au poste de ministre de la Magie trois ans et demi auparavant. Il savait cependant par Arthur, qui avait gardé le contact avec lui, qu’il voyageait beaucoup.

— J’ai l’impression de revivre, confia Kingsley. Je rencontre chaque jour des personnes nouvelles, je découvre d’autres manières d’expérimenter la magie. C’est passionnant.

— Pensez-vous briguer un poste à la Confédération internationale des Sorciers ou quelque chose de ce goût-là ? avança Harry.

— Pourquoi pas ? confirma Kingsley. Je pourrais continuer à voyager et revoir mes anciens homologues.

L’ex-ministre demanda à Harry comment il s’entendait avec son supérieur.

— Ça ne va pas trop mal, le rassura le commandant des Aurors. On s’est accrochés une ou deux fois au début, mais maintenant nous savons où sont nos limites respectives, et arrivons à bien fonctionner ensemble.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut Viktor Krum qui débarqua avec toute sa famille : son épouse Yordanka et leurs deux enfants, Irina et Georgi, âgés de respectivement de quinze et treize ans. Ils faisaient un voyage organisé en Europe et avaient convenu avec Harry de passer une journée au Terrier pendant que le reste de leur groupe visitait Londres.

Viktor avait raccroché son balai après la Coupe du monde en Patagonie. Il travaillait désormais pour le ministère de la Magie bulgare, dans ce qui correspondait au département des Sports. Yordanka, après de nombreuses années en tant qu’interprète au bureau du Commerce international, se voyait désormais confier d’autres responsabilités. Elle préparait les dossiers pour son chef de service et le précédait parfois de quelques jours pour les pourparlers préliminaires.

— Depuis que les enfants sont à Durmstrang, expliqua-t-elle, c’est plus facile pour moi de voyager. Avant, je devais refuser toutes les missions qui ne me permettaient pas de rentrer chez moi le soir.

— Il faut faire des choix, abonda Ginny. Ce n’est pas toujours évident de concilier notre vie familiale et la réussite professionnelle.

— Vous avez merveilleusement réussi, la complimenta Yordanka. Savez-vous que votre musée fait partie de notre programme de visite ? Nous y sommes allés hier, et nos compatriotes l’ont trouvé passionnant.

— Oh, ce n’est plus mon établissement, fit modestement Ginny. C’est Fleur et Andromeda qu’il faut féliciter.

— Et bientôt, ce ne sera plus le mien, confia Fleur à son tour. Nous aussi allons profiter de la scolarisation de notre petit dernier. Bill a trouvé un travail à l’étranger : nous partons pour l’Égypte en octobre.

— Félicitations, cela va être sans doute passionnant. Je suppose que vous rentrerez pour les vacances, s’intéressa Yordanka.

— Pour Noël, c’est certain, je l’ai promis à Molly, répondit Fleur en regardant sa belle-mère qui avait beaucoup soupiré quand elle avait appris la nouvelle un mois auparavant. Mais je pense que nous en profiterons pour faire voyager les enfants. C’est une bonne école. Et parfois un moyen de trouver un mari, ajouta-t-elle en souriant avec affection en direction de Bill.

— Et comment va votre sœur ? s’enquit l’épouse de Viktor.

— Très bien, la renseigna Fleur. Elle s’est mariée il y a quatre ans et s’appelle maintenant Madame Volauvent. Avec son époux Roland, elle élève des mouettes postales en Bretagne. Vous savez, celles qui assurent les long-courriers vers l’Angleterre et les pays du Nord ou d’Europe de l’Est. Elle a un petit garçon de deux ans, Baudouin, et elle attend un autre bébé pour le mois d’octobre.

— Que de bonnes nouvelles ! Vous lui transmettrez mes meilleures pensées, la chargea Yordanka.

— Je n’y manquerai pas. Nous passerons quelques jours en France avant de partir pour L’Égypte.

*

Cet été-là, ce fut au départ d’Albus que Ginny et Harry durent se préparer. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à l’appréhender. Si au début des vacances, James sembla heureux de retrouver son frère, son attitude changea à partir du jour où son cadet reçut sa lettre de Poudlard. Il se mit à taquiner sans trêve le pauvre Albus, lui racontant des horreurs sur Poudlard pour lui faire peur. Harry et Ginny furent obligés d’intervenir. Ils parlèrent sévèrement à James et firent de leur mieux pour rassurer leur cadet. Les deux dernières semaines semblèrent rapprocher les deux garçons, James se proposant même pour faire des passes à Albus dès que son petit frère maîtrisa les rudiments du vol sur balai.

Ce fut alors Lily qui réalisa qu’elle allait se retrouver seule au Square Grimmaurd durant les deux années qui la séparaient encore de Poudlard. Elle se plaignit de ce qu’elle considérait comme un abandon. Hermione et Ron, dont l’aînée intégrait également l’école de magie, lui promirent de faire leur possible pour que Hugo et elle puissent se voir souvent.

La petite entreprise lancée par Teddy et son ami avait mis quelques mois à se faire connaître, mais les commandes arrivaient petit à petit. Pour ne pas compromettre leurs chances de réussite, les deux compères limitèrent leurs vacances. Si Teddy les rejoignait chaque soir pour le dîner depuis le début de l’été, il ne prit que quelques jours de vrai repos la première semaine d’août. On ne le vit cependant pas beaucoup au Terrier : il partait tôt le matin sur la moto de Sirius, Victoire derrière lui, et ne rentrait qu’en fin d’après-midi.

Harry finit par demander à Ginny :

— Tu crois qu’il y a quelque chose entre Teddy et Victoire ?

— S’il n’y a rien, il se peut bien que d’ici la fin de l’été il y ait quelque chose, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Cela n’ennuie pas Fleur et Bill ?

— Vic ne leur a jamais demandé la permission pour avoir un petit copain. Je pense qu’ils sont plutôt contents que ce soit cette fois-ci quelqu’un qu’ils connaissent et apprécient.

Harry décida de ne pas s’en mêler, d’autant qu’Andromeda ne semblait pas non plus s’en formaliser. Celle-ci travaillait à mi-temps pour le musée, car il fallait préparer le départ de Fleur. Heureusement, leur associée, arrivée trois ans auparavant quand Ginny avait commencé sa carrière de journaliste, se débrouillait bien et était pressentie pour devenir directrice de l’établissement à l’automne. Deux autres femmes avaient été recrutées, et Andromeda ne cachait pas qu’elle attendait que le nouveau trio soit opérationnel pour s’effacer à son tour et prendre définitivement sa retraite.

Comme ils l’avaient prévu au début des vacances, Harry et Ron se décidèrent à passer leur permis de conduire. Dans un premier temps, Harry avait un peu traîné les pieds, mais quand il fut plus à l’aise avec les manœuvres, et que son moniteur le fit rouler dans les routes de campagne, il se mit à apprécier cette activité, tout comme il avait aimé être aux commandes de sa moto.

Ron avait plus de mal. Sa pratique du balai se faisant plus rare, le temps avait amoindri ses capacités à analyser son environnement. Il se faisait souvent reprocher par son moniteur des refus de priorité ou non-observance des feux ou des panneaux de circulation. Il dut prendre davantage de leçons que prévu et son examen pour obtenir le permis fut reporté à la fin du mois d’août.

*

La dernière semaine avant la rentrée tourna à la catastrophe.

Cela commença le dernier samedi du mois d’août au matin, alors que Percy prenait son petit-déjeuner au Terrier — Audrey avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas travailler le week-end. Il reçut un appel sur son miroir et devint blanc quand son interlocuteur délivra son message. Après une seconde de stupéfaction, il bondit dans le salon, bientôt suivi par toute la famille partagée entre inquiétude et curiosité. Percy, les mains vertes de poudre de Cheminette, les pieds dans le feu magique, hurlait des destinations dans la cheminée, mais ne partait pas.

— Chéri, que se passe-t-il ? s’effara Audrey.

Percy sortit de l’âtre et répondit d’un ton dramatique :

— Le réseau de Cheminette est tombé. On ne peut plus aller nulle part.

— On doit encore pouvoir transplaner, fit remarquer Bill.

— Tu ne comprends pas ? Dans six jours, c’est la rentrée. Comment les familles vont-elles faire avec les enfants et les malles ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il s’élança dehors et disparut dans un _pop_.

— Il n’a même pas fini de déjeuner, gémit Molly.

Quelques heures plus tard, une édition spéciale de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ arriva par hibou. La catastrophe était confirmée. Aucune cheminée britannique ne marchait. Ste-Mangouste faisait déjà face à une vague de désartibulations, des sorciers ayant perdu l’habitude de transplaner ayant tenté de le faire, faute d’alternative.

Harry avait déjà appelé plusieurs fois les Aurors de garde. Ceux-ci lui avaient appris que plusieurs services, dont les policiers magiques, avaient été mobilisés pour venir en aide à la population. Ils intervenaient sur des accidents de transport et pour venir en aide à des personnes isolées ne pouvant transplaner. Il fallait aussi empêcher la foule d’envahir le ministère. Pour le moment, les Aurors n’avaient pas reçu de consignes particulières.

En début d’après-midi, Bill se rendit à Londres sur les injonctions de sa mère avec un panier à provisions et la mission de faire manger son frère, de gré ou de force. « Il t’écoutera, affirma Molly. Tu es son aîné ».

Le briseur de sorts témoigna à son retour :

— C’est la folie là-bas, ça court dans tous les sens dans les couloirs. Quant au département de Percy, c’est le chaos.

— Est-ce qu’il a mangé, au moins ? insista Molly.

— Sans problème, Maman. Je lui ai jeté un sort de Confusion pour qu’il oublie tout et je l’ai gavé comme une oie. J’ai croisé le ministre en repartant. Percy arrivait presque à se souvenir de son prénom, à ce moment-là.

— Bill, murmura Audrey d’un ton angoissé.

— J’exagère un peu, la rassura son beau-frère. Il a mangé et s’est remis au boulot. Pour autant que je puisse en juger, il ne se débrouille pas trop mal et, avec un peu de chance, tout sera rentré dans l’ordre dimanche prochain. Il va coucher là-bas. Je dois revenir ce soir pour lui apporter un dîner et des vêtements propres.

Harry se souvint alors que Percy était parti sans prendre le temps de se changer. Bien que compatissant aux problèmes de son beau-frère, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire en imaginant le chef du département des Transports coordonner ses troupes en short et tee-shirt.

Les jours suivants, les sorciers tentèrent de s’adapter. _La Gazette_ fit savoir par son édition du matin que, pour soulager les hiboux, il n’y aurait pas de publication supplémentaire, comme il était d’ordinaire de mise dans les situations de crise. On pouvait joindre le journal par miroir. Un répétiteur magique donnait les nouvelles fraîches. Harry remarqua cependant davantage de messagers dans le ciel que d’habitude.

— Heureusement qu’on a les miroirs, commenta Hermione. Il y a vingt ans, nous aurions été bien plus isolés.

La guilde de la Table avait réussi à faire ouvrir une ligne pour que les sorciers puissent commander des denrées alimentaires. Des « transplaneurs avertis » étaient invités à se faire connaître Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-au-Lard pour servir de livreurs. Teddy reçut un message le lundi et partit rapidement, expliquant qu’il avait été réquisitionné par le ministère.

Bien que théoriquement en vacances, Harry se présenta à son bureau le lundi matin. Après avoir évalué la situation, il interrompit les congés d’une bonne partie de ses équipes. Une fois n’étant pas coutume, les Aurors allaient assister les policiers qui n’arrivaient plus à faire face aux appels par miroirs. En effet, aux désartibulations s’étaient ajoutés les accidents de balai, obligeant les forces de l’ordre à intervenir.

— Je me demande ce que les gens ont dans la tête, grogna Tiern Watchover à Harry quand ils firent le point le lundi dans la matinée. Pouvez-vous croire qu’hier j’ai vu un type qui avait mis ses beaux-parents et son chien sur son balai ? Ce n’était même pas un modèle familial.

— Il a pu décoller ? s’étonna Harry.

— Figurez-vous que oui. Mais il n’est pas allé bien loin. Il a rapidement perdu le contrôle, et ils ont tous fini dans un arbre. Un de mes hommes s’est fait mordre quand on est allés les récupérer. Et l’abruti nous a insultés parce qu’on n’a pas réussi à retrouver la queue de son fichu cabot.

Les jours suivants, Harry et ses collègues rassemblèrent des membres éparpillés pour les amener à Ste-Mangouste et vinrent au secours de balais accidentés pour avoir été trop chargés ou remis en service sans examen technique préalable.

Les Oubliators couraient d’un endroit à l’autre : les Moldus voyaient des balais dans le ciel ou recueillaient des hiboux postaux à bout de force avec à leur patte des messages compromettants. Jason Apollo, que Harry croisa dans un couloir le mercredi soir, était hagard : le pauvre homme semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours, sans doute obligé de proposer des explications rationnelles à tous ces phénomènes.

*

— Comment ça se passe pour les commerçants ? demanda Ginny à Ron le mardi soir, quand il revint de la boutique.

— C’est inégal. Il y a moins de monde sur le Chemin de Traverse que d’habitude, mais entre ceux qui parviennent à transplaner en escorte avec leurs enfants et les Moldus, qui n’ont pas de difficultés particulières pour arriver par le Chaudron Baveur, les courses de rentrée suivent leur cours, et on ne s’en tire pas trop mal. À la boutique, on estime quand même qu’on va perdre cinquante pour cent de notre chiffre d’affaires de la semaine. Il va falloir rattraper avec la vente par correspondance. Pour les fournitures scolaires, certains ont mis en place un service de livraison : les familles retrouveront leurs achats à King’s Cross dans quelques jours.

— Heureusement qu’on n’a pas attendu la dernière minute pour équiper les enfants, se félicita Fleur.

— Vous n’êtes pas les seuls, Merlin merci, confirma Ron. Par contre, pour des magasins comme celui de Fortarôme, c’est perte sèche : une grande partie de leur clientèle vient pour faire un tour dans la rue et se détendre un moment en terrasse. Ce public a manqué à l’appel cette semaine. De manière générale, les restaurants marchent très mal. Pré-au-lard, qui attire habituellement les promeneurs du dimanche, est encore plus gravement sinistré.

— Du nouveau du côté de Percy ? demanda Fleur à Bill qui continuait à être le seul lien entre le chef de département et sa famille.

— Il fait son possible pour qu’une partie du réseau soit rétablie pour le premier septembre, mais n’est pas certain d’y arriver. Il travaille également sur des moyens de transport alternatifs. Ron, si tu pouvais avoir ton permis de conduire d’ici là, ça pourrait servir. Quand dois-tu le passer ?

— Demain. Quoi qu’il en soit, Hermione pourra amener les enfants.

— Tu penses que tu ne l’auras pas ? s’enquit sa femme.

— Bien sûr que si. Je suis certain que je vais l’avoir, assura Ron d’une voix agacée.

— Il va falloir rentrer chez nous plus tôt que d’habitude, avança Angelina. Il va falloir plusieurs allers-retours avec tout notre barda. George et moi partirons dès demain.

— Moi qui pensais faire un grand repas jeudi soir, regretta Molly.

— Tu peux envoyer une lettre de protestation à Percy, proposa Bill. Il pourra la ranger dans sa collection.

*

Le lendemain, Harry prit une heure pour aider Ginny à faire les voyages nécessaires pour transporter leurs affaires et leurs enfants au Square Grimmaurd. Bill et Fleur déménagèrent également. George étant au magasin et Ron en train de passer l’examen du permis de conduire, Angelina et Hermione durent se débrouiller toutes seules. Cela ne posa pas de problème à l’Auror, mais la cheffe du département de la Justice magique se retrouva assez vite à bout de souffle, ses années de travail de bureau lui ayant fait perdre son entraînement. Alors que Harry et Angelina retournaient au ministère, Ginny et Bill se proposèrent pour aider leur belle-sœur.

Les grands-ducs de Poudlard arrivèrent le jeudi matin dans toutes les familles sorcières dont les enfants étaient scolarisés. Ils apportaient des consignes pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express le lendemain. Visiblement, le département des Transports magiques ne comptait plus sur une remise en marche du réseau pour le jour J.

Le Magicobus avait été réquisitionné pour acheminer les familles les plus éloignées de Londres. L’horaire de passage du bus était noté sur les courriers que reçurent les foyers concernés. La première tournée spéciale commencerait à sept heures trente du matin et le dernier circuit se terminerait à dix heures quarante-cinq à King’s Cross.

Les habitants de Londres et de sa banlieue devraient se déplacer par leurs propres moyens. Un plan des transports londoniens et des pass pour la journée étaient joints à la missive, avec des évaluations du temps de parcours zone par zone. Tous ceux qui pourraient venir en voiture ou en taxis étaient invités à le faire. Cela limiterait le nombre de sorciers dans les transports en commun moldus, ce qui était souhaitable pour ne pas attirer l’attention.

Pour les foyers ne bénéficiant pas du Magicobus et trop éloignés pour se rendre à la gare par leurs propres moyens, le ministère mettait à disposition toute sa flotte de voitures magiques, dont le nombre avait été multiplié par dix durant la semaine. C’est sur ce chantier que Teddy avait été appelé. Il avait travaillé douze heures par jour pour enchanter des véhicules moldus. Des chauffeurs les conduiraient pour amener les familles à bon port.

Enfin, le courrier transmettait l’injonction du ministère : il était formellement interdit de venir en balai.

Les journaux reprirent ces consignes et y ajoutèrent une autre, destinée à toute la population : hormis les services de secours, seules les familles qui se rendaient à la gare étaient autorisées à se déplacer ce matin-là.

*

Cette année-là, l’automne sembla arriver brusquement. En cette matinée du 1er septembre, l’air était vif et doré comme une pomme.

Ginny était allée la veille louer une voiture qu’elle avait garée devant la maison. Ils l’avaient chargée en fin de soirée, à la faveur de la nuit, pour que leurs voisins ne les voient pas faire léviter les lourdes malles. Le matin, ils auraient encore à sortir les deux cages contenant les hiboux des garçons. Harry et Ginny avaient cédé à la demande d’Albus d’acheter un autre messager pour lui éviter d’être dépendant de son frère pour leur envoyer du courrier. Il avait jeté son dévolu sur un grand-duc brun moucheté.

Le départ se fit dans la confusion habituelle. Les affaires qu’il restait à empaqueter semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à se dérober aux regards. Albus ne trouvait plus ses chaussettes, James n’arrivait pas à faire rentrer sa chouette survoltée dans sa cage, et Lily avait égaré son ruban à cheveux. Ginny cherchait vainement les clés de la voiture et pestait contre Harry qui, au lieu de l’aider, était en communication par miroir avec son adjoint. Ce matin-là, tous les Aurors et policiers n’ayant pas d’enfants à Poudlard étant sur le pont pour vérifier que leurs concitoyens suivaient bien les consignes.

Enfin, chacun retrouva ses effets, et les derniers bagages furent bouclés. Ils sortirent de la maison par la porte donnant sur la rue et s’engouffrèrent dans la voiture.

Pendant le trajet, les deux garçons semblaient se disputer à l’arrière, mais ni Harry au volant ni Ginny qui, à l’aide d’un plan de Londres, le guidait pour rejoindre leur destination en dépit des embouteillages et des sens interdits, ne purent saisir leurs propos. Enfin, ils parvinrent à destination, mais ils durent tourner plus d’un quart d’heure pour trouver une place libre.

Les fumées des pots d’échappement et le souffle des piétons étincelaient, telles des toiles d’araignée dans la fraîcheur de l’atmosphère, tandis que la petite famille traversait d’un pas sautillant la rue grondante de circulation en direction de la grande gare aux murs noircis de suie.

Lily était en pleurs, son courage fondant alors qu’ils se rapprochaient du quai.

— Ce ne sera pas long, toi aussi, tu iras, lui promit Harry pour la dixième fois.

— Deux ans, dit Lily en reniflant. Je veux y aller _tout de suite_ _!_

Les banlieusards regardaient les hiboux avec curiosité au passage de la famille qui se frayait un chemin en direction de la barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. La voix d’Albus, qui marchait devant lui, parvint à Harry au milieu de la clameur environnante. Ses fils avaient repris la dispute commencée dans la voiture :

— Je n’irai pas ! Je n’irai pas à Serpentard !

— James, arrête un peu ! s’exclama Ginny.

— J’ai simplement dit qu’il y serait _peut-être,_ fit remarquer James en adressant un sourire à son jeune frère. Il n’y a pas de mal à ça. Il sera _peut-être_ à Serp…

Mais James croisa le regard de sa mère et se tut. Les cinq Potter s’approchèrent de la barrière. D’un air supérieur, James jeta un coup d’œil à son jeune frère par-dessus son épaule, prit le chariot des mains de sa mère et se mit à courir. Un instant plus tard, il avait disparu.

— Vous m’écrirez, hein ? demanda aussitôt Albus, tirant profit de l’absence momentanée de son frère.

— Tous les jours, si tu veux, proposa Ginny.

— Pas tous les jours, répliqua précipitamment Albus. James dit que la plupart des élèves ne reçoivent des lettres de chez eux qu’une fois par mois.

— Nous avons écrit à James trois fois par semaine, l’année dernière, dit Ginny.

— Et il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu’il te raconte sur Poudlard, rappela Harry. Il aime bien se moquer de toi, ton frère.

Côte à côte, ils poussèrent le deuxième chariot en prenant de la vitesse. Lorsqu’ils atteignirent la barrière, Albus fit une grimace, mais il n’y eut aucun choc et la famille émergea sur le quai de la voie 93/4, obscurci par l’épaisse vapeur blanche que produisait la locomotive écarlate du Poudlard Express. Des silhouettes indistinctes s’affairaient au milieu de cette brume dans laquelle James s’était déjà volatilisé.

— Où sont-ils ? demanda Albus.

Anxieux, il scrutait les formes imprécises qu’ils croisaient en s’avançant sur le quai.

— On va les trouver, lui répondit Ginny d’un ton rassurant.

Mais la vapeur était dense, et il était difficile de reconnaître les visages. Les voix, qui semblaient désincarnées, étaient étrangement sonores, comme surnaturelles. Harry aperçut Percy venu superviser l’arrivée des familles et décida de ne pas aller le voir tout de suite. Il avait sans doute beaucoup à faire. Il n’était rentré qu’une seule fois chez lui depuis le début de la crise.

— Je crois que c’est eux, Al, dit soudain Ginny.

Un groupe de quatre personnes émergea de la brume, à côté du tout dernier wagon. Ce fut seulement lorsque Harry, Ginny, Lily et Albus arrivèrent devant eux que leur visage devint net.

— Salut, dit Albus qui paraissait profondément soulagé.

Rose, déjà vêtue de sa toute nouvelle robe de Poudlard, lui adressa un sourire radieux.

— Alors, tu as réussi à ranger la voiture ? demanda Ron à Harry. Moi, oui. Hermione ne croyait pas que je puisse passer un permis de Moldu, et toi ? Elle pensait qu’il faudrait que je jette un sortilège de Confusion à l’examinateur.

— Ce n’est pas vrai, protesta Hermione. J’avais parfaitement confiance en toi.

— En fait, je lui ai _vraiment_ jeté un sortilège de Confusion, murmura Ron à Harry pendant qu’ils chargeaient à bord du train la grosse valise et le hibou d’Albus. J’avais simplement oublié de regarder dans le rétroviseur et, entre nous, je peux très bien m’en passer en utilisant un charme Supersensoriel.

De retour sur le quai, ils trouvèrent Lily et Hugo, le jeune frère de Rose, discutant avec animation de la maison dans laquelle ils seraient envoyés le jour où ils iraient enfin à Poudlard.

— Si tu n’es pas à Gryffondor, on te déshérite, lança Ron. Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression.

— Ron ! soupira Hermione.

Lily et Hugo éclatèrent de rire, mais Albus et Rose avaient un air grave.

— Il dit ça pour rire, assurèrent Hermione et Ginny.

Mais Ron ne faisait plus attention à eux. Croisant le regard de Harry, il lui montra d’un discret signe de tête un endroit du quai situé à une cinquantaine de mètres. Pendant quelques instants, la vapeur s’était un peu dissipée, et trois personnes se détachaient nettement parmi les volutes de fumée.

— Regarde qui est là.

Drago Malefoy, un manteau sombre boutonné jusqu’au cou, était avec sa femme et son fils. Son front commençait à se dégarnir, ce qui accentuait son menton pointu. Le jeune garçon ressemblait à Drago autant qu’Albus à Harry. Apercevant Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui l’observaient, Drago leur adressa un bref signe de tête et se détourna.

— Voici donc le petit Scorpius, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité l’intelligence de ta mère.

— Ron, pour l’amour du ciel, dit Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n’essaie pas de les dresser l’un contre l’autre avant même qu’ils aient commencé l’école !

— Tu as raison, admit Ron. Désolé.

Mais, incapable de s’en empêcher, il ajouta :

— Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un sang-pur.

— Hé !

James avait réapparu. Il s’était délesté de sa grosse valise, de son hibou et du chariot et, de toute évidence, il avait une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

— Teddy est là-bas, dit-il, tout essoufflé, en pointant l’index par-dessus son épaule, vers le nuage de vapeur. Je viens de le voir ! Et vous savez ce qu’il faisait ? _Il embrassait Victoire_ _!_

Il leva les yeux vers les adultes, manifestement déçu par leur absence de réaction.

—  _Notre_ Teddy ! _Teddy Lupin_ _!_ En train d’embrasser _notre_ Victoire ! Notre cousine ! Alors, j’ai demandé à Teddy ce qu’il faisait…

— Tu les as dérangés ? s’exclama Ginny. Tu es comme Ron…

— … et il m’a répondu qu’il était venu lui dire au revoir ! Et ensuite, il m’a dit de m’en aller. Il l’embrasse ! ajouta James comme s’il avait peur de ne pas avoir été assez clair.

Les quatre adultes échangèrent un regard amusé. Visiblement, les enfants n’avaient pas compris ce qu’avaient signifié les longues absences des deux aînés durant l’été.

— Oh, ce serait merveilleux s’ils se mariaient ! murmura Lily avec ravissement. Teddy ferait _vraiment_ partie de la famille !

— On le voit tous les dimanches, et il passe régulièrement dîner à la maison, dit Harry. Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer d’habiter chez nous, comme ça, ce serait fait ?

— Ouais ! s’écria James avec enthousiasme. Je veux bien partager ma chambre avec Al… Teddy pourrait avoir la mienne !

— Non, répliqua fermement Harry. Al et toi, vous ne partagerez la même chambre que quand j’aurai décidé de démolir la maison.

Il consulta la vieille montre bosselée qui avait appartenu autrefois à Fabian Prewett.

— Il est presque onze heures, vous devriez monter dans le train.

— N’oublie pas de transmettre nos amitiés à Neville ! dit Ginny à James qu’elle serrait dans ses bras.

— Maman, je ne peux pas transmettre des _amitiés_ à un professeur !

— Mais tu _connais bien_ Neville…

James leva les yeux au ciel.

— En dehors de l’école, oui, mais en classe, c’est le professeur Londubat, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas entrer en cours de botanique et lui transmettre des _amitiés…_

Il hocha la tête d’un air navré devant la sottise de sa mère et, pour se défouler, donna un coup de pied en direction d’Albus.

— À plus tard, Al. Fais attention aux sombrals.

— Je croyais qu’ils étaient invisibles ? _Tu m’as dit qu’ils étaient invisibles_ _!_

James éclata de rire. Il autorisa sa mère à l’embrasser, étreignit brièvement son père puis bondit vers le train qui se remplissait rapidement. Ils le virent agiter la main vers eux avant de se précipiter dans le couloir du wagon pour retrouver ses amis.

— Tu n’as pas à avoir peur des sombrals, dit Harry à Albus. Ce sont des créatures très gentilles, elles n’ont rien d’effrayant. De toute façon, tu n’iras pas à l’école dans les diligences, on t’y emmènera en barque.

Ginny embrassa Albus.

— On se reverra à Noël.

— Au revoir, Al, dit Harry à son fils qui se serrait contre lui. N’oublie pas que Hagrid t’a invité à prendre le thé vendredi prochain. Ne t’approche pas de Peeves. Ne te bats pas en duel tant que tu n’auras pas appris à le faire. Et ne laisse pas James te raconter n’importe quoi.

— Et si je suis à Serpentard ?

La question qu’il avait murmurée était destinée uniquement à son père. Harry savait que seul le moment du départ pouvait forcer Albus à révéler à quel point sa peur était profonde et sincère. Il se reprocha d’avoir cru son cadet davantage aguerri contre les plaisanteries de son frère. Lui et Ginny auraient dû se montrer plus vigilants.

Harry s’accroupit, le visage de son fils un peu au-dessus du sien. Des trois enfants de Harry, Albus était le seul à avoir les yeux de Lily.

— Albus Severus, dit-il.

Il parlait à mi-voix pour que personne ne puisse l’entendre en dehors de Ginny. Elle eut le tact de faire semblant de ne pas écouter, adressant des signes de la main à Rose qui était montée dans le train.

— Tes deux prénoms t’ont été donnés, poursuivit Harry, en souvenir de deux directeurs de Poudlard. L’un d’eux était un Serpentard et il était sans doute l’homme le plus courageux que j’aie jamais rencontré.

— Mais dis-moi simplement…

 _— …_ si c’était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, n’est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n’a pas d’importance, Al. Mais si ça en a pour toi, tu pourras choisir Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique tiendra compte de tes préférences.

— Vraiment ?

— C’est ce qui s’est passé pour moi, dit Harry.

Il n’en avait jamais parlé à ses enfants jusqu’à maintenant et lorsqu’il prononça ces mots, il vit sur le visage d’Albus une expression émerveillée. Harry se prit à espérer qu’il ait le courage de sortir de la dichotomie Gyffondor-Serpentard et qu’il envisage Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, pour tracer son propre chemin.

Il voulut ajouter une remarque en ce sens, mais déjà les portes claquaient tout au long du convoi écarlate et les silhouettes floues des parents se massaient devant les wagons pour un dernier baiser, une dernière recommandation. Albus sauta dans le train, et Ginny ferma la porte derrière lui. À côté d’eux, des élèves étaient penchés aux fenêtres. De nombreuses têtes, dans les wagons et sur le quai, semblaient s’être tournées vers Harry.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils te regardent comme ça ? interrogea Albus qui savait que son père n’appréciait pas être le point de mire de l’assemblée.

— Ne t’inquiète pas, plaisanta Ron. C’est à cause de moi. Je suis extrêmement célèbre.

Albus, Rose, Hugo et Lily éclatèrent de rire. Le train s’ébranla et Harry le suivit le long du quai, observant le visage mince de son fils, les joues déjà rouges d’excitation. Harry agitait la main et lui souriait, même s’il ressentait un peu comme un déchirement le fait de voir son fils s’éloigner ainsi de lui…

La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa dans l’atmosphère de l’automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main en signe d’adieu.

— Tout se passera bien pour lui, murmura Ginny.

Harry la regarda puis, d’un geste machinal, il abaissa la main et caressa sur son front la cicatrice en forme d’éclair.

— J’en suis sûr.

Les dix-neuf années qui s’étaient écoulées lui avaient apporté de nombreuses satisfactions : un métier où il s’épanouissait, une communauté qui était devenue plus juste et plus ouverte, des amis de longue date dont il était toujours très proche, de nouvelles connaissances qui s’étaient ajoutées et une vie de famille qui le comblait…

Tout était bien.


End file.
